Invader Dib
by Disneyholica24
Summary: What happens when Dib finally wins over Zim and saves Earth but also becomes the leader of the Irken empire? Who could help Zim get back what was stolen, take back his land, rescue the slaves, and...save earth? Only one person and it's the least likely person of all-Gaz Membrane. A cosmic tale of love, tragedy, suspense, drama, and DOOM! *Written mostly before I saw the movie*
1. One

'_There is no God. There can't be any sort of god in any belief system for such hell to exist unchecked on this planet_.' These were the unpleasant thoughts of a singularly darkened mind made even more dark thanks to the situation she was in. To understand her, who she is, and how her world came to be this place befitting her deserved hatred one must go back to beginning. No, not to the big bang but the beginning of not just her story but of their story. They were, by most standards, not an average group of characters. They were called freaks, nerds, creeps and outcasts; the lowest totem on the social totem pole. Of course their world wasn't perfect by any means, but according to the dictum of type-casted names in the system of life and school they were not the norm. The place specifically, who cares? Some metropolis with bus systems, busy people, taxis, blank minded adults who can't see past their own noses and their children are even worse off than that. The planet- Earth, of course.

There was this scientist, Professor Membrane, no one knew his first name really but that was fine for him. He liked a sense of anonymity. He was a genius, he was an inventor, he was a scholar, a hero, but he was lonely. At some point in his life he had taken a wife, her name was forgotten, her face barely a memory only preserved by the offspring he had. Dib Membrane, a perfect copy of his father in appearance and Gazlene Membrane or more commonly called Gaz, who looked the least like her father. Dib had sickle shaped, slicked back black hair just like his father only far less spiky, large round glasses that covered his light brown eyes, and according to most sources he had a large head.

His interests were mainly that of a paranormal nature, which greatly disappointed his father who believed such things foolish and not "real science." Picked on by the student body, practically disowned by his only real parental figure, and with no friends of his own outside of the so called "Swollen Eyeball Society" that accepted his claims, he had to turn to his little sister. Gaz was younger by about a year, but she was more mature. Her hair was purple and shaped around her small head like a beasts jaws about to snap upon her, her eyes were almost always squinted or fully closed, and she wore all blacks, dark purples, and greys. It wasn't just her clothing choice that was dismal. Her outlook on life was bitter, morbid, twisted, and often so was she. She had very little patience for anyone or anything in her life becoming a rage filled ball of monstrous proportions if even slightly ticked off.

Thus no one messed with her or got on her bad side lest she tear them a new one. So, she too had no friends, not that she wanted any. She only had respect or feeling for video games, pizza, and affection from her dad which was uncommon to say the least as he was extraordinarily busy. Often he only appeared as a floating video feed with prerecorded messages. The siblings went through the motions of monotonous skool life with the usual boring every day flair until one day Dib's dreams or his nightmares came true. A new kid came to his class, a green skinned kid, an alien so obvious it was a wonder to anyone how only Dib noticed.

Of course, Gaz noticed this too, but she could care less and the antics her brother got up to with the "weirdo" only served as a reminder as to why she despised Earth and loved to block out any obnoxious sounds humanity produced (mainly speaking). The kids' name was Zim and he claimed he was a foreigner with a skin condition, a lie so ridiculous of course everyone bought it right away. All except Dib. Zim really was foreign because he was not from around there, not even from that galaxy. He came from a planet far away ruled by a race called Irkins who all looked fairly similar to him; antenna, green skin, very large eyes of red mostly with occasional purples and golds. They based their leadership on who was the tallest among them instead of strength, democracy, or monarchy. Just height. Dib thought it was the most imbecilic thing in the world and truly it was since the Tallest weren't even the least bit bright.

Zim came to Earth on a special mission, to take over, and by his side a little green dog which was really his robot in disguise named Gir; a malfunction of a robot unit called a Sir. The two were both dense but Gir was the worst of the two, spouting off utter nonsense and hiding things in his head space. However, what Zim didn't know was that his mission was all a lie. His Tallest, called ingenuously Red and Purple; due to their respective love for the color, had sent him there just to get rid of him. His Pak, the life source of all Irken kind and weapons holder amongst other things, had encoded him to "Food Service Drone" but he still saw himself as a proper invader no matter how many times he was blatantly shown the truth by others.

Regardless, even if he was an invader, he was a failure at doing anything worthy of the title. This is why Gaz barely gave him the time of day or her brother's attempts to stop him. It was obvious he was never going to succeed. Gaz would never admit it, because if she did her brother would be prodding her all her life about it, but she had been somewhat fascinated by the fact that there was life outside there in outer space- stupid or not. She wished sometimes she could push down her malicious aggression and pride to ask Zim about what else might be out there among the stars. Like, do they have a pizza planet? What about a planet where they all walked on their hands? Or even a place where it was entirely silent? She would like a place like that so she could play her games in peace.

No such luck with her annoying older brother always chasing after the alien trying in vain to thwart schemes that even a toddler could come up with. Sometimes she got dragged along for the ride. She had no interest in these things, not like he did anyways, if she came it was only to look at the tech meaningfully but only when Dib wasn't aware. She would rather spill out her kidneys than feed Zim's ginormous ego in telling him she was even slightly impressed, and she had already done that once. Thankfully humans can live without a kidney and she didn't give two shakes of a cow can if he took it so long as he didn't pester her anymore. She wouldn't call him a friend. No way. He was an acquaintance that she tolerated and that was an honor for anyone. He had not garnered her wrath yet, that was reserved for Dib.

Day after day another ploy for Zim to become Earth's overlord and to please his Tallest in a conquest and day after day of Dib stopping him in his tracks or Zim succumbing to his own idiocy. It wasn't tedium, as each time it was a new plan, but it was boring. Not as boring as Skool, at least Gaz could say that. Though it was utterly annoying and caused her to grind her teeth and want to punch someone's skull in, it was at least entertaining. She could expect something new every time. It was almost worth it to go to Skool to see how much suffering would be inflicted upon her brother or other children. She despised Earth, the people on it too, they bulldozed through nature and called it progress then they turned around and called graffiti vandalism. They too had been invaders once. Taking land from natives only to turn it into a giant cesspool of overpriced bric-a-brac that nobody needed, pollution, and over population of more like- minded germ ridden fools to restart the cycle.

Earth needed another bomb dropped on it, in her mind, it needed Zim or someone like him. He wasn't the villain he was the hero. So, she wondered to herself what it would be like if he did rule, shaped the world in his image. Would he destroy it all? Enslave them? Spread anarchy? Deny them ice cream? Dib wouldn't let that become his reality so no one would ever know. All that there was to know was that nothing changed for a long time. A long, long time. This included Zim's height. As Dib and others reached puberty Zim remained childlike, only furthering his frustration with the entire planet he had yet to grasp in his claws. Plan and scheme after scheme and plan and never any footing, barely moving a space forward to go three spaces back. Then, on the eve of Gaz's thirteenth birthday, something atrocious happened. She should have known from the twisting of her stomach today was going to be the worst day in the history of worst days. Her time came to become a woman, a little late for sure, but it came, and she was alone in her suffering.

She couldn't turn to her brother, her father, and had no mom much to her secret chagrin. So, she stuffed her underwear with cotton and had to threaten everyone who tried to be sympathetic to her in the convenience store, specifically women. Doom would come to all who tried to touch Gaz that day. Needless to say, many were doomed. With a fresh box of supplies for her time of the month, she decided to skip Skool because she already felt disgruntled enough. Skool could burn in the fiery pit today. Today she would gorge herself on pizza pockets, pizza rolls, pizza bagels, and a large chocolate shake. No one was going to stop her. Her dad didn't care, her brother had effed off to la la land to expose the truth of the alien invasion, and everyone else was just another ant ready to be squashed.

She plugged in her skull shaped ear buds, not even wanting to go home that day to face another birthday by herself. She not so fondly recalled coming home dreading some type of surprise party one year but nope. A plastic case of cupcakes and a haphazardly wrapped gift from Dib. Just from Dib though. The cupcakes were half eaten, some of the frosting licked off, and some had bite marks still in it. Dib wouldn't have dared. No. They were from an office party. Of course, **HE **hadn't remembered her birthday. He never did. Dib did but he wasn't there with her and her present? A book called Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy. He must have thought it was a funny joke, but she didn't. The candles left from birthdays past were all she had, so she stuck a poorly bent baby blue one in a cupcake and lit it. Happy Birthday indeed. The next day she threw the book at Zim, growling out that it was for him before leaving. Zim cherished the book because he thought it was a real documented guideline. She wished, even now, that she hadn't done that, but she was an angry child and needed to hit something and the book was in her hand and Zim's fat green head was right there.

Now he wouldn't stop asking her why she was such a fool to give him the tools to rule the cosmos but only stopped asking to laugh like an escaped mental patient. He only stopped laughing entirely when she squeezed his wind pipe. He was too prideful to apologize for making her so cross, but his pleading was enough to make the semi-evil little girl drop him. He told her would spare her life when the inevitable take over happened and keep her as a body guard for an Earth female that fierce was worthy to keep around. Now that, that was the best gift she was ever given that day. She wondered if he even remembered that. She wondered why she even cared. An annoying squeal broke through her supposedly sound proof earbuds causing her aura of death to surround her. Who dared disturb her alone time? Wasn't everyone supposed to be at work or Skool? She looked up from her GameSlave, paused in the middle of slaying a pig with bat wings and sharp fangs to see a familiar sight.

The cat and the mouse game her brother and Zim played was going on now, each chasing the other both trying to stop the other and both using childish insults to get under the others skin. Zim had no reason to stay in Skool, his moral compass was skewed and he was much more intelligent than Middle Skool demanded. It was only that, like a real foreigner, he was smarter in what he knew than what he didn't know. Ask him about Irken technology and suddenly he's a genius, ask him about how to tie your shoes and he'd stare blankly at you for hours. Dib, however, had no reason to be out of class today. If their father actually gave half a damn enough to be home Dib would be grounded, but as is the most he could expect is a light talking to. Zim was being hauled by a red leash tied to his wrist and on that red leash was a dog just as green as his skin with floppy black ears that flapped in the wind and a pink tongue that did the same. Out of the dog came the most ear grating yet simultaneously teeth rottingly adorable voice Gaz had the displeasure of hearing.

"I'm gunna get yooooouuu," Gir claimed wildly in his tinny high voice. Apparently, this was all a part of some plan Zim had for he didn't seem at odds with the robot, as usual. He wore a cunning grin and his purple contacts narrowed in fiendish delight. Gaz could assume he had siked the "dog" on Dib as her brother was breathing heavily in a panic.

"Run if you can, Dib-filth, but Gir is far superior at tracking than even your so- called hounds of blood! Plus, he's potty trained which is something Zim doubts you are."

Gaz snickered at the insult from behind her GameSlave, hiding her smug smirk. If anything, she did like hearing whatever 3rd grade pitiful excuse for name calling they had. Gaz put out her foot in order to trip Dib. If he was going to come around and get on her nerves on her birthday while she was trying to relax and actually enjoy herself, then he had another thing coming. She knew he knew she would be here, this was one of her favorite spots. Not the most hidden spot but a generally quiet one when it was before 3 to 5. So of course he came running for help to his sister in hopes she would use her scary awesome death glare or powers most likely derived just from pure hate alone to stop Zim from bullying him. Fat chance. Dib went hurdling into a puddle, a muddy puddle even, his pointed black hair dripping with the brown substance and it was stuck to his glasses too.

The icing on the cake was Gir didn't stop hunting him down, he landed on top of Dib, riding him and yanking on his hair crying out "Yeehaw little piggy!" This caused Zim to hold onto his stomach and belt out a full evil laugh while pointing at Dib with a clawed finger. Even Gaz, a girl who possibly had the world's smallest funny bone, had felt it grow three times that day as she saw the situation unfold beautifully. Gaz suppressed a laugh bubbling inside of her. Their equal like for Dib's torture was one of the few things that made her not loathe Zim as much as anyone else. Gaz only hissed out a chuckle, more of a chortle really, trying to stay focused on the game but was for once enjoying this. Perhaps today wasn't going to be all that awful, just mildly awful.

"Ha! In your facial regions, Dib!" He hissed out her brother's name like a swear word, still full of malicious mirth. "You are truly full of suck if you can be bested by your younger sibling. Feel honored, little Gaz..." he trailed on finding a good enough attachment for her name going from beast to creature to just her gender until settling on, "-monster for Zim is going to bestow upon you a compliment. You have done good in tripping up my enemy. ACCEPT MY PRAISE!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, which was impossible as they were closed, and scoffed at him, a smile still tugging at her mouth. "I'm soo flattered," She sarcastically retorted, snorting at him as she continued to delve into another layer of the game. "Don't call me a monster, though, if you value your head being attached to your neck."

"What can Zim call you, strange purply female of much pain bringing?"

"Well gee, I dunno, maybe my fuckin' name," Gaz suggested, now recalling that Dib was right there and putting her attention to him struggling to get up with Gir on his back still enjoying riding him like a bucking bronco. She paused, put her finger to her lips and a slow spreading evil smile came upon her face. "Gir, sit boy."

Gir's eyes turned from cyan to red as he saluted. "Yes Ma'am!" he replied before going back to his less serious mode, squealing again as he jumped up then sat down hard upon Dib making him land back in the mud. This got another round of laughter from Zim and Gir. He laughed and laughed as Dib finally got up and ran away, sniveling like a baby and calling out that Zim would rue this day. He said nothing about Gaz, he didn't nor couldn't believe his sister would ever team up with an alien only that she was doing what a Gaz did best; be spiteful for no apparent reason. Gir was now rolling around in the mud, kicking up his legs and giggling, spurting out something about chinchillas and enchiladas. Who even knew? Suddenly Zim stopped laughing so abruptly that it must have hurt him to do so.

"WAIT!" He cried out to no one in particular. "Gir listened to you!"

"Wow Zim you're sooooo smart," Gaz retorted, forcing out her words with so much sarcasm only a complete idiot would think she was serious. Zim was that idiot. He brushed his nails against his shirt and blew on them, smiling a cocky smile, one eye squinted and the other not. If he had eyebrows at all one would be arched.

"Aren't I just? Glad to see you acknowledge the AWESOME brain meats of Ziiiiiim. However, my amazingly complex mind is not what we were talking about. How were you able to get Gir to listen to you? He barely listens to me, HIS MASTER!" He accentuated those last words rather dramatically. Zim was always one for theatrical dramatics.

"It's not like it's that difficult. Gir has the same basic intellect as a rock, he'll listen to just about anyways especially if you give him a treat."

"A… treeeeaaat?" Zim stretched out his neck as he said the word like someone who had never heard of it before. "Like candies?"

"Sort of. Buy him dog biscuits and teach him that good behavior gets rewarded. That's how you train dogs…. I guess it can work on robots."

"I love the biscuits!" Gir screeched happily, throwing up his arms in the sky, tongue sticking out of his mouth dopily.

Zim drummed his fingers on his thin mouth, carefully considering the proposition. "Not a bad idea…." He mumbled to himself before re-calibrating his mindset. "Alright, Zim will acquire these 'dog biscuits' you speak of but you must show Zim where they are kept."

She really would rather be doing anything else than going to a pet store with this menace from some other world but somehow, some way, here they were, in the PetSmart, and no amount of medication could soothe the migraines and cramps she had that weren't even from her monthly visitor but from all the noise. Gir was more well-mannered than the other animals in the store, at least there were ways of shutting him up, and he could clean too. Gaz wondered why they didn't just replace all pets with robots who did your biding now. She shrugged. Perhaps one day everyone would have a little Sir unit. She could almost see the commercials for it now with smiling blonde ladies and their children all claiming that their lives were changed forever now that they had a Sir. Then some melody would play, and some announcer would give you a 30-day trial. Possibly tell you it was 5 easy payments of 19.95 with free shipping and handling and came with a free something or other. Yeah. She didn't think Zim would ever let her borrow Gir to clean her room. All her own robots did were protect her in times of severe danger when called upon. She still had to make her own bed and cook her own food. Bore-ring.

"They keep their animals in cages! Is this a jail?"

"No Zim, they have to be in cages or else we'd have animals loose everywhere. They are there until they can get adopted."

"What is…. aaadoppteeeeed?"

"You know…like when…. oh, you know…."

"The point, Gaz-thingie, of Zim stating his question is that Zim, for once, is not certain of things pertaining in that field."

"You're impossible," Gaz grunted, sucking her teeth as well. "At least you aren't as horrible as Dib or as ugly."

"Yes, yes the Dib-stink is HIDEOUS even by Earth standards and his head is so disgustingly huge! You could fit the whole Negrikian Galaxy in there!"

Gaz had no clue what a Negrikian was, but she was well aware of a galaxy. She chuckled. "Yeah you could park a double decker bus in there, two of them."

"Or or," Zim rejoined, "a pod of blue whales."

"Pft! I bet you could fit the entire animal kingdom."

"Zim enjoys, oh how do you say it, 'roasting' the Dib- creature. If only I could actually roast him on a spike and see him wriggle like the WORM BABY he is!"

"You are so loud, Zim. Oh, here we are, dog teat aisle. Looks like Gir already found a box he wants I guess."

Gir was running up and down the hall excitedly like a kid in a candy store holding onto a big red box of treats, shaking them furiously. He pressed the box hard into his masters face over and over. "I want this one! This one! Look it says, happiness gar…gar…gar…"

"Guaranteed," Gaz explained causing the robot to perk up and cling to her leg.

"Gazzy is so smart, master. Can we keeps her and loves her and brush her hair all the time?"

Gaz's left eye twitched as her leg was being strangled by the robot disguised as a dog that no one was questioning why it was able to walk on two legs. She despised being touched by people, especially right now. However she could tell Zim was mortified and immediately sought to rectify the situation as he grabbed onto Gir's back and tried dislodging his Sir unit.

"Gir off the female, now! Do you want to be sent to a nightmare world?!"

"Hmmm…maaayyyybeeee…"

"No, you don't Gir! She will tear your soul into little tiny pieces and swallow them whole! The Gaz-girl is not to be trifled with! Trust Zim on this!"

"But…I loveded her…she smells like mozzarella."

"Gir off me, NOW!" Gaz roared, utterly tired of all of this. Not today. She would not deal with it today. So as soon as Gir got the idea she started to storm off leaving Zim and his brainless minion behind to purchase the dog treats. Of course, at that time it started to rain. Another sign that today had to be the worst of the worst. She had walked home in the rain many times, soaked to her core, even gotten sick because of it. Once she had pneumonia and her dad just shipped her the medicine to take. Dib just threw a cold towel on her head and went out to look for vampire bees or whatever. Honestly the amount of shits given was at an all-time low for her. Luckily, she had an umbrella in her pocket and pulled it out, thankful for reminding herself to always carry one as she didn't want her precious GameSlave to shorten out. As soon as she was about to take her first step, she was joined by a green familiar body just off to the side, looking terrified at the sky, shivering with utter fear while Gir splashed about, happy as a clam. How he could function in water she wasn't sure. Must be some feature on him.

"Come on, idiot. Under the umbrella."

Zim gazed at her wearily but asked no further questions before attaching himself to her, knowing full well of the wrath he would endure but would take his chances with her over the rain. She was torn. Should she doom him by pushing him into the water, make him regret touching her arm, or should she have just a little pity for once? He did make her laugh- more than once even, and today was her birthday, she was supposed to be in a celebratory mood, right? To doom or not to doom? That is the question.

"Zim is…. under the impression that this is not average behavior for the Dib-sister so Zim is…th…than…thaaaa…"

"Yeah, you're welcome or whatever. Don't get used to it. I hope you know you have a free voucher for a good thrashing come tomorrow. I have a reputation to uphold, people will think less of me if I don't kick your face in for holding onto me like this."

"Zim understands entirely. Zim also has a reputation to hold up. This is no easier for me than you. I cannot stand contact with filthy scum…not that you are…you are human, it can't be helped, but Zim thinks you aren't the absolute worst human he has met…just…"

"I get it. You don't have to explain."

"Oh, phew good. It was getting awkward."

"Master can I haz a piggy back ride?" Gir asked interrupting Gaz from giving Zim a quip back.

"No way in heck!"

"Aww man."

"Hey Zim, how come you don't just buy your own umbrella and store it in your Pak?"

Zim blinked, letting go of Gaz's arm, opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He only realized he had released his only safety when it continued to walk on without him and the water dropped onto his skin causing him to hiss in pain and go back to her. He clung for dear life onto her arm but cast his eyes her way. She was clearly more involved with her game than him right now and she played it with one hand even. He stared for a little bit, not accustomed to being so close to a human this way, having their skin against his, and having conversation as such. Usually it was one sided at best, him ranting while no one listened. He found he could actually talk to her. It was strange.

He couldn't say he didn't enjoy having someone to talk to other than the utter imbeciles that ran his life. Gir, MiniMoose, the computer. Either they were programmed to listen, or they didn't care, or they were lacking in the motor department. Gaz was none of those things. She had nothing to gain. As far as he knew she didn't tell her brother any secrets of his. She wasn't anybody who was hired or enslaved to listen. She did have a high IQ and she did seem to care, maybe as much as a Gaz possibly could. Her physical appearance didn't scorch his retinas, actually she wasn't half bad to look at. Gaz's head turned toward Zim making him look at the ground somewhat, trying to look like he wasn't staring.

"What?!" She hissed out, not really mad at him just constantly fighting the urge to send Gir flying to the ends of the earth with her foot because of his singing.

"Zim was thinking, that's all."

"What's on your mind, bucko?"

"Zim's name is Zim, not Bucko."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"It's not Sherlock either. It is Zim, you hear me? ZIIIIMMMM!"

"Zim we have a little longer to go and I'm just about done with your shenanigans. The least you could do is if you are going to yap, be a little less loud about it and try to actually keep my attention."

"What, is Zim's awesome radiant presence not enough?"

Gaz snorted. "Oh sure, yeah. I'm impressed. Hold me still I might swoon."

Zim's mouth started to come up with a crooked grin, one could say it was sort of seductive and he smoothed out his fake hair. "I have that effect on females."

"You wish."

"Hey Gaz- person."

"Just Gaz."

"Okaaayy...Just Gaz then. So, 'Just Gaz', the brilliant mind of Zim just remembered something. Isn't today your day of birthing?"

Gaz stopped in her tracks causing Zim to tense. He was preparing to pray to the Irken gods for sweet relief from the agony he would be given from her at any moment. He had said something wrong. What it was who even knew? Anything could set her off. Whatever it was he knew he was in for it. His eyelids screwed shut and his mouth tightly clamped shut as well, baring himself for destruction. Goodbye cruel world that he never got to take over. So long miserable planet he never got to rule. Farewell all the humans he never had a chance to enslave. But a fist, a knee, a blast of her mysterious powers, never came to pass onto him. When he opened his eyes again, he was not greeted with Gaz looking at him with volatile anger, ready to rip him open just for the fun of it, but something odd.

Her eyes were open too, usually this happened if she was surprised or amazed. In this case she was both. Her lips were parted and one hand slack, the hand holding her GameSlave beeping out the funeral tune as her character died on screen. She managed to keep him under the umbrella for which he was blissfully thankful for. If death should happen, he didn't want it to be via water. At least let him go by her hands, that was somehow a touch more dignified. She blinked at him, water on her face. He assumed it was water from the sky but then again, she was safe under this canopy. Nothing from the sky was touching her eyelashes making them moist. With one thumb she paused her game and pushed it into her pocket and with another motion she turned from him and wiped her face a little, pretending it was an itch.

"You remembered my birthday…" She half whispered to him, her back turned to him as much as possible. "Why….?"

"Should Zim have not retained such information? Zim's studies have shown that birthdays are very celebrated and important occasions here. On Irk, when we are born it decides our whole future. We hold a sort of ceremony and- wait, why am I telling you this?! You might go and tattle to your stinky brother!"

"Zim," Gaz replied, her voice so soft and almost kind in comparison to what it was usually. It surprised him, he had never heard her speak like that. With cold ice in her throat, yes? With fire on her tongue, yes! With contempt, disdain, hate, frustration, woe, even? Yes Yes Yes. This…this was not Gaz. Gaz did not look at people the way she was looking at him now, her big gold eyes looking right through him. It made his squeedily spooch do strange things. "This is sort of a big deal for me…don't ruin the moment…"

Zim nodded slowly, unsure of whatever this moment was and what it meant. He only knew that he was not going to be sent to the nether world to be consumed by spookies or halloweenie types. He was, for some reason, spared. They walked mostly in silence on the way to his home only accompanied by Gir beatboxing or chasing after ducks swimming beside the sidewalks. As soon as they got to Zim's house his eyes darted between her and the door and almost as if she understood the unspoken question, she took him to the front door under the protection of the umbrella. Gir hurried inside with a handful of acorns rambling on about going to make a squirrel trap or something and leaving Zim at his door way looking over at Gaz. He felt like there was something he should say but there were things in the Irken vocabulary that an invader never says. Thank you was one of the ones rarely used. However, she had rescued him from the terrible acid that pelted from the sky so he supposed he should do something or say something that conveyed his gratitude.

"Can I come inside?" Gaz finally spoke, relieving him of having to say anything at all. "I'll wipe off my feet or whatever and I won't go into your lab."

"Fine fine but when cranius maximus comes over to get you, I will not spare him for your sake."

"Puh-lease Zimmy, if you were going to kick Dib's ass I'd gladly join you," Gaz answered back, wiping off her feet on the mat and leaving the sopping umbrella outside of his house as to not soak the carpet. She shrugged off her black jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, eyeing his place up. It hadn't changed at all since she last saw it but now, she could take time to view it. The temperature immediately changed as soon as her jacket came off, from an icy one that Zim favored, as he was not so fond of the heat the sun brought, to a much more comfortable warmth.

"Compuuuuuteeeeer! What is your reasoning for changing the temperature in Zim's home?"

"Your girlfriend is freezing, sir. I just re-calibrated the temperature to be better suited for her."

"Ah good good…wait…GIRLFRIEND!?" The two of them both shouted the last word out loud at the computer who couldn't help itself to a bit of playful teasing and mischief the moment he saw a girl in the house. It was rare the master brought in any humans much less a female human.

"How DARE you?! I will remove your circuitry if you insult Zim like that again! The Gaz- female is not my friiennddd…unless... are you? Zim doesn't know."

"Even if I was, and I'm pretty sure I'm not, I'm certainly not your girlfriend!"

"You are a girl though, correct? Your curvature and long hair suggest so."

Zim had never seen Gaz blush and it amused him to see her change color so quickly. "Are you getting too hot, just Gaz? Your face is red."

"Stuff it, Zim. You have been very fortunate not to incur my wrath but so help me if you-"

She couldn't even finish up her threat as Gir had come out, disguise now off and being cleaned most likely since it had been covered in mud, with something in his hands. It was a cake. A purple cake with a skull on it and candles that were lit up. It was a hideous cake, not very well made, her name was spelled wrong with an s at the end, actually everything was spelled wrong, and there were only like six candles, but it was enough to make her clamp her mouth shut. The icing was dripping messily down Gir's hands and face, seeming like he just finished making it. His head opened and from it came a tune, the tune that he was now singing along with.

"Haaaappy birthday to yooouu. C'mon masta sing with me!"

"No!"

"If you doooo I will give yoouu ummm…something…"

"Something? Tell me what is this something!? Is it amaaaazing?"

"Sing with me!"

"Fine. Cue the song again, Gir. This something better be worth it."

So, Gaz sat there stunned to death as Zim and Gir sang to her, and honestly, she was surprised to say Zim could carry a tune far better than most she knew. Though she did see him gack calling her "Dear Gazzy" and even she sort of felt like wincing too at the all too friendly name but her black heart was perhaps not so black hearing this. She blew out the candles and Zim halfheartedly clapped for her, yawning slightly but only because of boredom.

"Now bestow Zim his something! Zim demands payment for this torturous singing!"

"First Gazzy gets her prezzies."

"Presents?! You dare gift the human something before Zim! You will be punish-ed!"

"You have presents…. for me?" Gaz questioned in a sincere tone, taking a handful of cake and eating it. Surprisingly it was delicious. She licked the frosting off her mouth. "Not bad Gir."

"It's got bacon in it."

"You fool you'll poison her!" Zim screamed, seemingly forgetting that Gaz was not an Irken like him, allergic to all Earth meat.

"Unlike you, Zim, I like bacon and in cake it actually tastes better than I imagined. I think I would like the recipe. I'll call it…Cakon. Mm…" Gaz mumbled with her mouth full of cake. Zim touched the confection then took a bite.

"Gir! This doesn't taste like waste product! Zim can eat it without exploding internally! It's a meer rackle!"

"Miracle, Zim. Now. Presents!" Gaz opened up her hands, twitching her fingers, trying to hide her enthrallment. Gir went off to an unknown corner to retrieve a present all wrapped up in black wrapping paper with a big green bow. The wrapping paper had white puppies on it, but she didn't care she ripped it open anyways, wildly guessing what Gir got for her. She inspected the gift cautiously, it looked like earrings shaped like pizzas with a matching bracelet even. One bracelet had a pizza hanging off of it that said Best. The other one was missing. Gir shook his wrist showing off the bracelet that somehow no one even noticed.

"This is nice," Gaz humbly responded, not knowing how to say thank you, much like Zim, but still was not cruel enough to not appreciate a kind gesture done just for her. She slipped the bracelet on her arm and it fit her fine, then she took out her simple silver piercings and replaced them.

"Now wees bestest friends, right?"

"Sure Gir. Okay Zim what about you? What did you get me?"

"Oh…um…Zim…doesn't have a box with shiny jewelries or anything. Zim didn't buy you anything at all actually buuuuut…if it is a custom to do so…um…let's seeee…I can preorder that next gamie thingie you play. Will that do? Zim has no concept of earth gift giving yet, only that it's meant to be flashy. Is this flashy?"

Gaz responded to him by hugging onto him tightly catching him entirely off guard especially because of the slight size difference. He flashed a look over to Gir who was busy gobbling the cake noisily. Zim was not sure what to do but for once, he didn't loathe being touched. Not at all. He grabbed Gaz by her shoulders and pulled her at arm's length, looking her over seriously but curiously.

"Does Zim have a magnet in his belly that pulls you to him so suddenly?"

"It's called a hug, Zim. Geesh you are thick."

"I know what a hug is, silly girl and Zim is thin, not thick at all. Zim knows the Gaz doesn't hug people…are you ill?"

"Possibly. I'm being way too nice to you but just shut up and let it happen, m'kay? Nobody has given me anything like this. I think my last time having cake was when I was like 2 at Bloaty's and never mind a decent gift. Dad's never there and Dib…"

"He is Dib. That you have to live with him at all is a travesty! Zim could scarcely imagine the horror!"

"I wish I didn't live with him. Wish I was born into another family. But eh. When life gives you lemons."

"Life is sentient and hands out fruits?"

"It's a saying. It means that things happen in life that are not good and you just gotta deal with it, like being Dib's sister."

"No one should have to deal with a lemon with such a gargantuan head! I would wish that upon no one."

"Don't laugh at me but…when I blew out my candles, I made a wish…that my world would change…maybe if it did, I would wake up and be someone else… or somewhere else…"

"Zim is not laughing," He replied earnestly, his voice low, calm, sincere. He understood her plight more than he cared to admit. He had this urge, like a biting creature gnawing at him, to hold her again. "Does hugging Zim make the Gaz feel…less lemony?"

"Strangely...it does." Gaz didn't like admitting that holding onto him that way made her feel safe, secure, it made her feel a spark of once dead happiness. She barely knew him but, in that hug she felt she had known him all her life. The last hug she ever got was when she was incredibly small by the mother she never spoke of.

"Then hug Zim. Hug Zim like there's no tomorrow! Zim will cure you of this wretched lemon disease that life gave you!"

"Goofball…" She murmured into the hug he crushed her in, but a smile dawned on her face as she said it. Perhaps today was the best day ever. She had cake, she had presents, she had company. She was wrong though. Today was not going to be the best day but it would always be a day she would remember for the rest of her life.

"Is Gazzy gunna stay here forever?" Gir whispered next to Zim's leg but loud enough for Gaz to hear.

"Not forever but if the Almighty Zim allows it, maybe just tonight." Gaz did not want to go home at all, she rarely did anyways. Nothing she liked was there unless it was in her room. Her room had been her only sanctuary, a place of respite away from Dib and all her inner troubles. Now she felt this place could be too.

"Only because you called me Almighty Zim and Zim likes it when you call me that, She-demon," His voice cooed appreciatively.

"I could get used to that moniker. Better than Dib-sister. Nobody wants to be affiliated with him."

"Zim hears you there. What do you think he is doing right now? You think he is worrying about his sister unit?"

"As if. He's more worried about you than me. He's probably licking his wounds like the little bitch he is and then he'll come right around with some scheme to stop you from mind controlling me or whatever."

"Mind control? Been there done that. Pustulio is gone forever and thank Irk for that. If Dib shows his revolting dookie filled head, then I'll hold him down and you get the first punch. Deal?"

"Deal."

But Dib was not licking his wounds as Gaz had proclaimed however he was plotting, and planning, but this time he was dead serious about it. No more childish games. No more screwing around. He meant business this time. He had been working on a piece of Irken space equipment for a while, a certain ship left here by Tak. Tak was a female Irken hell bound on getting her claws into Zim as revenge for taking her mission away from her but on her trip, she left her ship here and thus the brilliant mind Dib had was finally able to reconfigure it. It not only listened to him but respond as if he was the commander of it. It even turned blue, his signature color, and instead of an Irken symbol it had a grey face on it, the same face he wore on his shirt. Now he could use the homing beacon left on it to track down the Irken planet and finally put a stop to this once and for all. Finally he could prove he was right, show his dad and everyone he wasn't a loon, and become a hero. Then his dad and Gaz would respect him once and for all and Zim would be bowing to him, HIM! And Earth would be saved, that too.

However, he had to gloat about it to Zim, of course, so he hopped in the ship and turned on the invisibility cloak to go over to his enemy's house and give him a little visit. Zim had no idea his day would end up like this. Playing video games with Gaz in his living room, shoes off and digging into snacks with her, laughing wildly at the carnage on screen, and barely caring about being "pwned" whatever that meant. He was having the time of his life. He never knew hanging out with a human could be enjoyable at all. They were all awful, smelly, vile, wretched beings but Gaz, she wasn't so bad. Not vile at all, and she didn't smell like trash. Unlike most of her kind she actually cleaned herself properly. She smelled of gun fire and metal and wonderful things that reminded him of his home. Her laughter. Her laughter was just as manic as his, but feminine. He rarely saw her smile much less hear her laugh. He decided he liked both very much and made it his duty to get more out of her. Neither of them had a care in the world as the slaughtered millions of people in the game, joking about who it was.

"Oh, there goes Miss Bitters."

"Ooops there goes Iggins."

"And off goes Dib's massive head!"

Nachos never tasted so sweet until today. Zim was heavily considering making some sort of room for her to stay in, since the sofa wasn't appropriate. Just somewhere she could be when Dib's annoying meter hit the top. He wouldn't dare give her the satisfaction of hearing him say it, but he liked her here. She wasn't like Gir. She breathed. She was warm. She was alive. She listened. He could get used to humans. Scratch that. No. All of them deserved their fate but her, he had meant to keep her around as a soldier, but perhaps…she could be his right hand woman. They could slay their enemies together just like in this game. If only...If only…Then it happened. The start of the terrible thing happened. Dib arrived, crashing into the wall, his invisibility cloak dropping as he opened the lift to the space ship and announced his deeds before zooming off, scarcely caring that Gaz was there. He'd make her proud, just wait. Zim cursed in a language Gaz didn't know of before heading to his own ship, Gir hopping in the ship too, crying hysterically about wanting to take Gaz and MiniMoose with them.

"Let me come too, Zim! I can handle him!"

"No! You will stay right here until I get back. Pause the game it will only take a minute."

"If it will only take a minute let me come!"

"Stay with MiniMoose, he will protect you under my command. The computer will do the same, correct?" He didn't say it out loud, but he didn't want to lose the only human he had let himself get close to so soon.

"Yeah sure, fine," It replied, barely even caring.

"There now, stay here. Zim will be back for you."

"Promise me Zim, promise you won't leave like…well just promise!"

"Zim swears. Cross my spooch and hope to SUCCEED for Zim never dies!"

"Then…you go give him hell from me and Gir, make sure to bite his leg really hard!"

"Yay! I bet he tastes like chicken!"

Gaz smirked and looked up as Zim who pat her hand but mostly was moving it off the side of his ship. "Zim will come back and when he does…Zim would like to…like to…have Gaz over more often. Zim…tolerates you."

"I tolerate you even more."

"This is not a competition! Okay enough chit chat, let's go!"

He zoomed off into space after Dib and that was the last time Gaz saw him face to face like that.


	2. Two

It felt like it all happened so suddenly. Dib had beaten Zim to the planet, had infiltrated the base, destroyed some of the Irkens in his way with his knowledge of their weaknesses and somehow taken down the Tallest. However, now that he could either convince the aliens to step down or direct them away, he was caught in an unlikely predicament. Now the Irken kind called him Tallest, even though he was not that tall yet but overthrowing their leaders also counted plus he was tall enough. By the time Zim got here he was deemed a threat by the new Tallest and thrown into jail for subordination. High off of a power trip and having his own ego stroked, Dib didn't take down the Irken empire, he became their dictator. Those who opposed him got destroyed, those who didn't were either his slaves or under his command in some other way. He came back to Earth with Zim strapped to a device, disguise off of him, and announced to the people about the aliens, finally guaranteeing the love and respect of his father.

The same could not be said of Gaz. Not at all. She had waited and waited until just when she gave up all hope, she had her hopes crashed. She hated that she let him in even if a little, hated that she had started to soften up, hated that she had thought maybe just maybe everything would be okay, that she could have somebody like her somebody who understood her, somebody that she could be herself with, someone she could call friend, someone special...but no. The world is cruel, wicked, and deserved to be blown apart. It deserved the evils Zim had wanted to wretch upon it, but she waited. Calm, cool, collected, seemingly unphased by this all while she concocted her own revenge against humanity. However, if she thought Dib was just going to put Zim on display and that was all, it was not to be. He performed heinous experiments on him, slicing him open in front of the whole world, taking out his organs and prodding them while keeping him alive to suffer through it. His eyes begged for death but even then, he was not going to relent.

Gaz suffered as he suffered as she saw men, women, children, her so called people, watching in delight and wonder at the alien being given a full autopsy. It made her sick. She the girl who loved violence, who loved torture, who loved death, could not stomach this. Truly they weren't fit to be called humans. She winced when one of his antennae were popped off leaving just the stem causing him to shriek as softly as possible. It was all she could do to not leap out of her hiding spot and save him right then and there. To compensate she hurt herself, every time he was operated on whether for pleasure or for science, she gave herself a scar. His base was ransacked and confiscated, all tech either destroyed or given to Dib, and his base nuked. All that stood there was charred grass and a monument to Dib- the hero.

She spat on it every time she saw it. All she had to remember him by was MiniMoose, ever faithful to her, and thankfully she had made a hard drive with the computer's personality and details in it so she could have that too. All they had were files but no information they could use so she spared him in that way. She hid MiniMoose as a plushy in her room and he was quiet enough to be one. She wished he could speak for it was empty in this darkness. Gir…Gir was dead. They pulled all his wiring and batteries out leaving him a hollow shell with one eyeball left on his face, the other just a void like her life. Using the technology Dib built himself his own Sir unit, more powerful, more loyal, more intelligent, and more capable than any ever was.

As if it couldn't get worse, he had killed so many of the Irkens on Zim's planet and other planets had been conquered by him, at least those that wouldn't agree to a peace treaty which involved leaving Earth alone. Stars popped out of existence right before Gaz's eyes. Dib went from Tallest to Commander of the Irken empire and all must hail him. He had a second in command. Tak. The slinky sneaky woman was utterly attracted to shows of strength and the way he handled Zim was masterful to her, plus she got to abuse the poor alien too, and in public while donning her human disguise. No one was for certain if Red and Purple were even alive or if they were they were cowering in a jail cell, praying for death, because watching their people get taken over was traumatic for them. Then watching Zim, the one Irken they actually hated, get mind numbingly probed day in and day out, it would have given them some morality back. If they had seen him, they would have been proud even to see him stand his ground and never beg for mercy even at his weakest. He had lost everything. His home, his base, his Sir unit, his life, his passion. Everything.

On top of that he was never made aware of what happened to Gaz. Zim never saw Gaz, very few times he heard her name at least confirming she was alive. He held nothing against her and knew none of this was her doing. The city became Dib's playground, the people his toys, and he played with them often, lining the streets with images of his face. He had taken over every factoid of life trying to "make it safer". People were thrown into jail willy nilly, sentenced just for using the word alien, anybody who was against his methods was no longer heard from or used for something, the learning curriculum now had him in every text book. Everyone became a drone, marching in line for Commander Dib, secured inside their safety bubble content with letting him rule them this way. Nobody seemed to care. Everyone was blissful. The town was now called Dibtopia, a word which made Gaz cringe. Money had his face on it, credit cards, billboards, food, laptops, phone cases, you name it.

Years of this system, food regulated, money regulated, every step you took was tracked, guards everywhere, security so far up your ass you couldn't walk straight, crime was at an all-time low, less alcohol, city kept clean. Yeah. For the small price of your freedom. The right to liberty, the American way, freedom of church, speech, etcetera. Gone. Go to the church of Dib, praise Dib! He is our savior! It made Gaz wretch. So, using the fact that Dib still didn't suspect her- after all, she had played the role of accommodating sister all too well, she gathered a group of earthlings who weren't all brainless twits all too happy to follow the lead of his regime. It had taken years to make a secret meeting base, build a lab, harbor all these fugitives of war, make telecommunications devices, and still she knew it was not enough to take him down. Bright as she was Gaz needed outside forces, she needed sources beyond this world, but she was not allowed within an inch of Tak's spaceship nor Zim's, which was out of commission but still technically up and running. She did not possess the capabilities to create her own and no matter how much she pretended she really wanted to go to Irk with Dib to see how his armada was doing (more like slave drones) he did not let her come, not wanting her to get hurt. He and Tak, leader of the Irken army now, would be the only ones allowed to leave into space.

So, there was one choice and it was a choice Gaz had been plotting to do anyways from day one. Rescue Zim. It had been years since she last saw him, she scarcely turned on the television, never attended live performances of his many autopsies, and didn't go into the examination room but she knew she was allowed to. She wondered if he looked exactly the same- if he was still a diminutive green boy with red eyes or if he was different somehow. She had grown, filling out well enough, not too skinny, not too fat, just right, though perhaps just a bit more round in the midsection. Small C cups- suitable for her, semi long curled purple hair that was no longer looking like a purple alligators' jaw on her head but longer and wavy, well taken care of. She still wore alternative clothing and her stomach was pierced with a piggy belly button piercing which she showed off with her crop top.

Her necklace was still worn, her friendship bracelet she hid around everyone but she wore the earrings freely. She walked through the laboratory hallways looking as normal as possible, nobody noticing her or caring that she was there as she was the sister of **thee** Dib, so she slipped in without causing any alarm. She cursed them all in her head but especially her father and Dib. They had betrayed her. They might not know it yet, but they would soon enough. Nightmare world was too good for them now. Slowly she slid her keycard into the examination room and as soon as she got in, she felt a whole surge of emotions run through her. Anguish, despair, pity, hate, remorse, and so many more. She hissed inwardly at Zim's condition.

Firstly, he was taller, taller than her and almost as tall as Dib had become almost earning his title as a Tallest. No one knew how but the assumption was atmospheric pressure and diet. For modesty sake, even though he didn't have anything, he was kept clothed in a simple enough white tunic imprinted with the Membranes logo on the front pocket like branding a steer. One of his antennae was basically gone, exposing the pink and green tendrils that had held it together while the other one was intact. He had scratches, gashes, bruises, stitches, cuts everywhere. He was a fast healer just like the rest of his race, but they never let him heal for long. He had heard the door open and barely paid it any mind, assuming it was time to have his public humiliation yet again. Gaz wanted to make a light- hearted joke but when she did her words felt flat and sad, sadder than she realized she could ever be. She clutched her necklace tightly as she said them, no, croaked them out.

"You look awful, Zim…"

"Have you come to poke fun at Zim?"

His voice sounded metallic in that strange tube of liquid he floated in, tubes, wires all flowing from him, from his Pak, in his blood stream with his vitals being recorded on the monitor. Heart rate, brain activity, all displayed there including X-rays of his head and chest some showing his bones, some showing his nervous system - so on and so forth. His voice was so dead, no more of that life he had to him, no exaggeration, no passion, no drama, no Zimminess. Just this unused metally sound, hollow, empty, as her soul had been for the many years she had vaguely recalled living. His eyes opened and flicked over to her. They weren't red, they were orange-red now, she had to guess from them jabbing god only knows what into them and making the sack fluid leak. If they just left them alone for a while it would heal but no such mercy here. If you are from another planet you deserve the worst treatment. Yes, he was an invader, yes, he was going to take over, but it was his job, he knew no other purpose to life. It was encoded into him. Plus, was Dib any better? He was an alien too and destroyed most of Irk with his surrender or die campaign. "Oh…Zim has never seen you before…"

"You don't recognize me at all?"

"Wait…you are from Skool I think…. Zeena…Zappa…Zitti?"

"You are confusing me with Zita?" Gaz growled out, eyes flashing with her old self again. "Just 'cuz we both have purple hair? Mine is darker and I don't look jack shit like that traitor."

Zita and Gretchen were both fangirls for Dib and actively took part in his rallies but so far their efforts had no hold on him as far as romantically. He wasn't looking for an equally douchey female to help him in his strive to better humanity, he just wanted to keep Earth safe forever. Besides they had a tough time with Tak there also fighting for his affection in her own way, at least to be noticed. She would never stoop down to falling for an Earth being, but she was all too happy to breed with him if he ever wanted it, that much was certain. In the name of carrying on a new generation, a sort of alliance between Irk and Earth, maybe called Irkthens? Either way nobody was having him, he only had eyes for saving the planet. The lone antenna Zim had perked up along with the stub.

"G…. Gaz…...?!"

"Second times a charm." She couldn't hold it in anymore, she ran over and held the glass container, pressing her face to the cool surface. "What the fuck has my brother done to you!? I don't even want to call him that."

"Gaz… is it really you? Is Zim in rem sleep? Zim has been dreaming lately…Zim has never dreamt before…."

She stroked her finger down the glass. "What do you dream about?"

"Murdering Dib," He answered coldly but with a familiar deadly look of pure joy.

"What a pleasant dream. I've missed you…."

"Where have you been? Has that filth who dares be of some relation to you been treating you at least decently? Zim will have him sodomized if he hurt you."

"Sodomy for my sake? My, you know how to treat a lady," Gaz bat her eyelashes in mock flirtation at him gaining her a winning smirk, the first in years. The light behind his eyes was finally showing again. "Yes, I'm okay…no I'm not okay…those bastards…what they did to you…it's inhuman."

"…Dib and I we haven't be on good terms but this…even Zim could not expect it," He explained with a still somber sounding far off metallic voice. He then noticed Gaz in her entirety and his eyebrow area rose "…Gaz has…grown…"

She twirled just a little for him, suddenly thankful of the extra attentions he gave herself today such as lipstick. She felt alive again in front of him, like she could laugh again, like she could feel again. Plus, the way he appreciated her with his eyes alone made her spark grow brighter. "Yes, Zim is enjoying the view. Much better than this cell anyhow."

"I'm going to visit you as much as I can without being suspicious. When those doors open never look too optimistic, it won't always be me."

"Zim will see you again?"

"I pro-" Her mouth closed, and her heart wrenched. She ducked her face into her hands trying so hard not to show any weakness. '_Fight it. Fight it._'

"Gaz….one day your urchin of a brother will end my life…. on that day don't be here."

"No! He won't do that! I'll hang him with his own intestine first!"

"Zim would enjoy seeing that."

"You will if I have anything to say about it. Don't worry, Zim, I have a plan and I have a small army. I'm going to get you out of there."

She pressed her hand against the cool glass and Zim pressed his hand against the other side, feeling some sense of warmth press through. Their eyes locked, dull gold and dull red, enough spark between them to shock a dead body back to life. She leaned her forehead on the glass, gritting her teeth. "They will pay for this, Zim, we will make them pay. As soon as you out of there I will make sure they never hurt you again. I'll never let you go again."

"Gaz is very clingy. Zim likes that. Zim likes being…needed."

"I don't need you! Tsk! I just…. MiniMoose misses you and we have to have an Irken to relay to your planet and see if we can make our army bigger and stuff…don't flatter yourself!"

Zim smiled knowingly, his eyes narrow but soft, not harsh as they usually were. "Okay so you don't need Zim for company just his amazing skills. You need Zim all the same."

"Shut your mouth. Look I…. gotta go now…it's getting late."

"Don't leave me!" Zim shouted, causing his heart rate to spike up and an alarm to set off making Gaz curse. Suddenly a bunch of staff burst in to check up on the alien, busting him out of the tank and putting him onto the examination bed, strapping him down. In front of Gaz's eyes she laid witness to their malice as they opened him up again, his dark green blood everywhere and from his eyes an orange substance. Whether tears or eye fluid she didn't know nor care. It wounded her all the same. He had said don't leave me, not don't leave Zim and somehow that had broken her heart worse than anything. He looked over at her laying on the operating table as they left him there covered in all of the fluids that should be on his inside, just left him there, not even considerate enough to cover him up again. He had shame reflected in his orbs, as he had not wanted her to see him in that situation, but also hurt and longing.

"Don't…. le...le…"

"Zim…. I'll be back…. I'll get you out."

"P…p…promise?"

She gulped. She hated that word. It was inconstant, it never was still, it never meant anything. It was meant to be broken. She took his pinky in hers then just got all her fingers involved, lacing them together, before she broke free of his hand and left, she whispered close to his proper antenna those words which like her family betrayed her too,

"I promise."


	3. Three

As often as she could manage without raising too many eyebrows Gaz visited Zim, sometimes bringing things to entertain him in his monotonous existence that had prior been filled with nothing but agony. He looked forward to her visits, trying to remain less excitable when she was around or when the doors opened. If he looked hopeful at the doorway then they might catch on. She came today with a back pack on and pulled up a chair to his tank. Zim had asked how she was getting away with this when they were being recorded but she assured him she had her ways. His hand twitched lightly every time she came to visit him, recalling the ghost sensation of having had her hand in his for the first time.

He was rarely let out of the tank, so he never got to repeat the action. He thought about how much he disdained this planet and their kind, how putrid they were, and how any skin contact with them was hurl inducing but it had not been so with her. She was softer and warm. Her nails were long and sharp, reminding him of his own, but manicured and painted. Today they were black like her lips. He never took Gaz for the type to care so much about beauty treatments, but he didn't mind it at all her makeup. When her lips were red it made her look like she just consumed blood from some beast. He liked the thought that she was more than capable of such an act.

"I've brought you a friend," Gaz announced, placing her bag upon the ground gingerly as if something fragile was inside.

"Oh?" He mused, tilting his head and then looking around. "Zim sees no one but yourself here. Ah, Zim gets it now you have brought yourself."

"No not me you ding-dong. Here," she unzipped her bookbag releasing a small round brown object with tan horns jutting out from it. MiniMoose. He floated quickly over to the tank, rubbing his head furiously upon the glass whilst squeaking forlornly yet happily, his tiny tail wagging hard.

"MiniMoose! Has Gaz been taking good care of my minion?" His voice almost sounded coddling, like talking to a baby.

"Squeak!" It affirmed, trying in desperation to nuzzle into the hand pressed against the glass only to whine sadly. "Squeak?"

"Yes, your master is imprisoned in a filthy Earth holding cell but I'm sure it won't be for long if the little Gaz's plan goes along without hitch."

"I'm like, the same height as you, stop calling me little," Gaz sourly replied, arms crossed with a lollipop jutting out of her mouth. "Well maybe a little shorter but not enough for that title. I keep telling you it's Gaz. Nothing else."

"Gaz," Zim drawled out, testing the name, causing the purple head of hair to jerk upwards. His eyes, still orangey, gazed at her with meaning only to look back towards his floating moose minion who was squeaking to him. His eyes widened then narrowed at her, zippered teeth grimacing. "MiniMoose told me something just now. He told Zim that you have been cutting into your skin. Why?"

Gaz paled, fingering a strand of hair, trying to remain aloof as she shrugged. "Cuz." She glared slightly at MiniMoose, internally marking him as a traitor for spilling her deepest secret. However, she could not stay angry at him, he was a comfort to her in these long years of misery, his plaintive squeaks for his master were driving her mad but honestly, she felt the same in a sense. Zim wasn't the greatest, the best, the most wonderful no matter how much he liked to think so, but he was all she had.

"That answer is not valid. You will give Zim a valid response."

"I don't owe you jack," She grunted out, leaning back in her chair, casually licking her lollipop.

"No one said anything about some fool named Jack! I want an explanation! Were you infected with some type of flesh-eating virus or did they place a tracking device under your skin? What is it?!"

"Pft…no. I just…I sat there, Zim, I sat there and let this happen. So, I guess I just wanted to…feel your pain."

"So, you did that…because they were operating on Zim? That's stupid."

"Fuck you, okay!" Gaz growled, glaring hard at him as she rose from the chair. "You don't even know what it was like to feel so helpless!"

"Don't I?" Zim asked, head dipping to one side, antenna falling down. "Zim is a shackled prisoner, forced to watch his homeland succumb to the likes of that putrid waste that is your brother. Are we not in the same vessel, Gaz?"

"I…. but…I…it…made me ache…in here," Gaz touched her chest, clenching her shirt, "I haven't felt that in ages, I've buried it down for so long I've forgotten what it was like to feel it."

"Is this the lemon disease again?"

"Some form of it, even more bitter. It's called loss. I was going to lose you and I did nothing about it."

"You are a strategist, Gaz, you don't just run head straight into the battle field, you wait until it is the right time. It wasn't time yet. That's all it was. Zim cannot hug the lemony feeling away this time…is there any other medication?"

"Ignore it. That's the only choice we have. Let it gnaw away at you until you have nothing left," Gaz claimed morosely, popping the lollipop from her mouth, "Keep hoping one day that ache will vanish. Forgetting, that's a bittersweet medication."

Gaz lifted the candy toward MiniMoose who gladly took a few licks of it before she put it back in her own mouth causing Zim to shudder. "Gross."

"You're gross," She teased, placing her socked feet upon the glass container.

"Am not! Get your filthy inhumanly small feets off my tank."

"Bite me."

Zim's mouth curled upward like a spiral revealing his row of flat silver teeth all grinning at her, his fingers drumming together with clear evil intent. Gaz noticed right away. "It's not an open invitation, Zim. If you dared, you'd have no teeth to bite with. Besides, humans taste like pork and you hate pork."

They chat on and on, making quips, one liners, jokes of the darkest and sometimes most juvenile sort, and ranted and raved about their equal loathing of Dib. Thus, time passed for the duo and each time she left he always asked if she would be back for sure and when he was going to be free. The answers were Yes and Soon. Zim had no concept of human timing. When was soon? Was it in a few Earth minutes or even a year? He wanted soon to come now. Any longer in this cage and he would crack both mentally and spiritually. The only thing keeping him intact was Gaz. Sometimes, if she had time, she would prop up a projector screen and they would watch a movie together, she would be leaning up against his glass, one knee up against her chest as she inhaled the popcorn. MiniMoose would come too either on her head or in her lap and Zim would sit criss cross, hands in his own lap, leaned forward, eyes glued to the screen in fascination.

When the film was over, he'd have a million questions but never any time for answers. Once, she fell asleep while she was there and MiniMoose was squeezed halfway to deflation by her. In sleep one couldn't tell she was death reincarnated into female form. She just looked like a young lady with bizarre hair color and very long eyelashes. For a human, to Zim, she was rather pretty. Soon always felt so far away. Soon couldn't come fast enough. Then one day she came in, wearing her back pack. Usually that meant some sort of treat for him, whether her reading a book as he followed along, or a film, or something amazing like a piece of tech she was working on that he helped move along. This time by her side was a person wearing a jacket, all zipped up so their face was unrecognizable. Zim scowled at the newcomer as Gaz was letting him lean on her in an oh too friendly fashion that he always assumed was reserved for himself. The person was limping but stopped doing so as soon as the door slid closed.

"Who's that?" Zim all but spat, eyeing up the person unsure of gender or even age from the dark clothing they wore, on top of that it was Gaz's own jacket. He sneered at the person but got no response, no anger, no fear, no malice, just a black dark hooded mask standing there- mocking him.

"That is your ticket out of here, Zimmy."

Zim's mood immediately changed from aggressive and dominating to a touch more submissive, lowering his antenna in a show of thanks to this person who was supposedly going to aid getting him out of this wretched place. His attentions turned to Gaz who was swinging a master keycard, the kind Dib and Professor Membrane and Tak all wore. Even Dib didn't trust her with one, not yet anyhow, he had to make sure she was blindly loyal and Tak kept whispering in his ear about how shifty eyed his sister was and how she had always been untrustworthy. Zim didn't ask how she got that keycard or what the plan was. He didn't have time for this, he knew such things were handled with great care and speed. The silence was deafening as she slid the keycard into the slot on the keypad and pressed the button that would release him.

Slowly the fluid drained out of the container then the tubing released with the same sound as a seatbelt being unbuckled and let go of quickly. This left Zim laying on the floor, weak, lacking nourishment, and unstable, but free. Gaz went to his side instantly, making him toss aside any notion of this stranger taking his…well what was it he would be taking? Gaz wasn't his anything. He could stretch out their unusual relationship to friends at the bare minimum. However, he had never had a true friend before, one that was genuine and so like himself. Given that and given the nature of his people, he became somewhat aggressively possessive of the one thing which gave him any sort of sanity. Plus he was naturally not willing to trust people after all that he had been through, no matter what. He sputtered out the fluid from his lungs, coughing and breathing sharply. Gaz leaned him upwards letting him put all his body weight onto her, acting as a support.

His Pak started thrumming to life, but that sound was deafened by another sound causing everyone to panic. The strange black cloaked figure unzipped the jacket and shimmied out of the black pants revealing it was just an average looking teenage boy, tall, slender, short dark blue hair or maybe it was black, and with an odd skin color to him like a corpse. ( Don't worry he was clothed underneath). There was no time for introductions only instructions as Zim was told to put on the clothing and hurry with her out of there while her un-named companion stayed behind until the coast was clear. It all became very obvious what was going on as she smashed the window open but didn't go through it, only pointed at it and screamed assuring that when the people in white lab coats came in it seemed like somehow Zim had escaped his pod and went out the window. Thus, in all the hullaballoo Gaz made her great escape with Zim clutching onto her, realizing why that person was limping, so that no one would have any remarks to make about it when Zim himself was walking oddly because he was not used to his own legs anymore.

The jacket helped hide who he really was and that boy was about his height and body weight. Gaz looked around in an obviously fake panicked state, crying out that Zim had escaped and which way he went. All was going along smoothly. No one even noticed the van parked far in the back and off to the side, away from the cameras that littered the facility. Zim found himself inside the van surrounded by others, some if not most were wearing plain white T-Shirts with his face on it with bright red words saying SAVE ZIM or IRKENS ARE PEOPLE TOO. Zim looked at Gaz for help in understanding this but had the wind knocked out of him by a teenaged boy with a mop of red fluffy curls atop his head. Zim fell to the floor as Gaz closed the van doors shutting out any outside light and calling out to the driver to go and go now. The driver, a much older woman with a spiky fringe of hot pink, drove in order of the speed limit, not drawing any attention to herself. In total in the car there was the driver, the kid who was endlessly molesting Zim, another girl with pink hair possibly related to the driver, an overweight girl whose shirt barely covered her large outtie, and a squat boy with a buzz cut.

"Off of him, now! He needs air!" Gaz commanded but the assailant didn't release him, reminding her sadly of Gir.

"No way, Zim is my best friend! Don't you remember your best friend, Zim?"

Zim squinted as he used his legs to push the young man away causing him to fall off to the side. "Ah yes yes, Zim recalls with much disturbance. Nice to see you too, Queef."

Gaz had to bite her lip so hard it bled from holding back the laughter at the mispronunciation of the teens name on top of it Zim had no clue what he had just said and why even the most mature mind would find it stupidly funny. Everyone else in the car chuckled or giggled or laughed at that all except the red head whose name was not that at all. "It's Keef," He explained with a heavy sigh.

"Call Zim when he cares. Now Gaz, explain to me everything. My genius mind can only make up so much, you know."

"Tch. Impatient. Fine. This is a part of my army I told you about. There are a couple more at the base, but these are the ones who wanted to see you first. Let's see there's Dirge," Gaz introduced, pointing to the short portly teen.

"Fish boy," Zim recalled with a nod.

"Right then there's Bobby," she pointed at the overweight girl who waved shyly, "Kathy," She gestured to the pink haired girl who wore a disturbingly large smile and waved both of her arms.

"And me," The driver stated up front, a small plexiglass frame separating her from the back area and thankfully so since she was smoking. "I was once called Agent Tuna Ghost, but those days are behind me. I only stay on to monitor Dib and the rest of the committee as a double agent. You can just call me Ghost, if you want, since I'm neither here nor there or Tuna…cuz I like tuna."

Tuna/Ghost was someone Dib used to have a huge crush on, despite the age difference being pretty large, she was a teenager when he was a still a child hunting down mythical creatures. However, she couldn't stand for the treatment the supernatural entities were receiving from the government. No one, not even an alien, deserved that. Tuna or Ghost or whatever fixed her lens-less black glasses on her face, inhaling deeply as she cruised the van, cleverly disguised as an inconspicuous delivery truck, down the streets. Gaz pulled Zim up from the floor and even though he was a bean pole compared to her he was still heavy given the metal and mechanical components that made him up.

As much as he hated being feeble, especially in front of so many, he had no choice, his everything felt not up to par as he was released from the things his body had become accustomed to. Being tube fed and hooked up to so many things that kept him running, and being suspended like that, connected to all sorts of things was how he was born anyways. It was the cutting open of his body he could live without. Who could? He hacked a little bit and his mouth was covered by a napkin. His eyes went up to Gaz who he was leaning into, trying to convey the things he was too prideful and strong of will to say. Things that were not Irken to say or express, he had to use his minute expressions especially from his overly large eyes to speak to her. She had actually saved him, saved his life when he assumed he had none to save. Every day he held some doubt in himself that he would not be saved by her, that he was some passing fancy for her or even some type of trick Dib was using to get him to spill something, but she had done it. She was risking so much for his sake.

He had not always been nice to her and she not nice to him, but when the cards were down and the stakes were high who else in this big wide universe did they have? His Tallest were gone, his planet run over, his kind either dead or slaves, his Sir unit just scrap metal, his computer was in the same camp. No one ever liked him, he was a freak, an ugly green freak is what they said, and his own arrogance let him ignore it all his life, ignore that ache. Was this…loss? Did he lose something that made him hurt as Gaz did? Was it his dignity? Or was it something more? Every day he was on this dreadful planet he pined for outer space, he yearned to blitz past the stars, feel their burn on his hands, smell that special smell it had, lay on the moon and watch meteors fly past. His heart, or the equivalent of one, belonged there but even his own Irken race didn't care for him. At least he had been a brave soldier in the face of adversary, that much would have given him some worth. Regardless he seemed to be a mockery no matter where he landed.

Who else did he have that understood that? Gaz. Gaz was his dark side of the moon, the him he would have been if born in another body. She was a tactician, commanded her army with a stern iron fist, had incredible and increasing dark powers, and didn't give out what little sympathy she had to everyone all willy nilly. She was cold, she was calculating, she was cruel, she was wicked smart, she used people in the best way, she took no one's attitude, she was utterly Irken. He could see that now. Even her eye color, that was very Irken. It was considered by his people that red eyes were common, purple eyes were generally given to female Irkens or effeminate males (such as Purple tended to be) but gold eyes were so rare as it was only, as of lately, shared in one Irken. So, her eye color, being that gold, almost justified that leap in logic. Almost.

The van stopped in front of the membrane household, backing up to the mailbox with the end section pressing against the garage. Ghost, we'll just call her Ghost since calling her Tuna really is stupid, got out of the car and whistled cheerily as she filtered through letters in her hand, acting as a mailwoman, while Gaz filed out of the van and hustled everyone into the garage. She had already either taken down or redirected the cameras away from her home, but one couldn't be too careful when harboring wanted aliens. In the garage there were a series of hidden buttons and access codes to get her to her secret base and even then, she had implemented booby traps should anyone she deemed unworthy set a single toe in there. Gaz held aloft a torch as she walked down the dirt path to the hideout, the murmuring of the small group behind her reminding her that everyone had a bazillion thoughts on their minds but right now it didn't seem to matter.

She had done it. She had kept her promise. Zim's head lolled onto her shoulder, his body hunched and crouched, legs like noodles as he tried to keep up with her. The tunnel winded down to two paths, but one was a hologram that had even fake footprints going down it and a mild light while the other looked not that traveled or lived in and it had a sensor field- able to detect only members and those she encoded in the system to pass by. Zim didn't speak, only kept searching this way and that way, admiring her handiwork to cover her tracks so diligently, as well as burying his nose, if you could call the lack of a nose a nose, into the fabric of her black jacket. Every fiber smelled of her perfume, both the bottled variety and the natural scent of Gaz. Dirt, sweat, spice, and her wicked aura zapped along the cloth. She seemed to notice his kitten like nuzzling into her jacket.

"If you like it so much you can keep it but black isn't your color."

"Huh? Zim doesn't want your Earth fashion ware! It just…smells funny…"

"Funny ha-ha or funny weird?"

"Funny…. good…. Weird Zim meant weird!"

"Uh huh…. whatever you say. Alright, here we go, this is my base of operations." Gaz opened a door that blended in with the wall, but it unlocked with a hiss and steam as she touched what appeared to be a rock but was a door knob. The door opened to reveal four other people who were, judging by buttons or T-shirt part of the group, going to and fro through an expansive tiled space. Corkboards and taped pictures lined the walls, a glowing blue screen showing a map of the city and where all the cameras were located was front and center, off to the side there was a room marked Board Room, another room marked Recovery Ward, and then a glass room that he could see into. It was a laboratory, not nearly as advanced as his own but for human civilization it wasn't half bad at all. There was a break room with a table and a vending machine and a fridge and further down there were sleeping bags, cots, and hammocks sprawled out. Papers and desks and chairs and even a coffee machine. Everyone in the room turned and stopped to look at who came in, dropping everything they were doing to crowd around Zim, all talking at once.

"Back off, everyone, he needs his rest. We'll discuss this later, for now, status report Francine."

"Gaz, we have two more injured today and our sources have told us Dib is going to crack down even harder on curfew. Three new cameras were put up today, an eye in the sky drone, and there's talk of increasing the number of blimps with search light attachments. After our successful liberation of Zim who knows what else he might do," a young blonde teen replied, dressed in casual clothing but with a stethoscope dangling from her neck.

"And the rations? Still going on?"

"Yes madam! One loaf of bread to a family with his mark burned into the side and the usual soy products and vegetables."

"That will be all, at ease. I'm going to take Zim here to the back and do a diagnostic. Report if anything goes awry."

"Yes!"

The blonde bowed lightly and went back to her work tending to the sick and needy while all else scattered about doing their duties. Zim was so sick of diagnostics, Gaz knew that, but she wanted to make sure he was okay and plus she wanted to get him away from all the hustle and bustle. She lugged his body to a room which had a bed, some charts, a book case, a television, and some other things. It wasn't her room, just a room for anyone to use. Zim plopped down upon the bed, enjoying the feeling of the comforter so plush under his aching spine. MiniMoose came out of left field and attacked Zim's face with nuzzles and happy squeaks.

"Yes, Zim is overjoyed to see you now please get off."

"Squeak! Squeak Squeak!" It, well squeaked, to Zim then Gaz.

"Sorry I don't speak squeak. What did he say?"

"He wants you to know how grateful he is to you for bringing his beloved master back safe and sound," Zim answered, craning his neck slightly so Gaz could fluff his pillow.

"You're welcome, Moosie. He's not the only one here that you might remember. Isn't that right, computer?"

"Ahem. Yeah. Hello, master." An anomalous voice rebounded around the room causing Zim to sit up only to have Gaz firmly place her hands on his chest and push him down.

"Zim thought his computing system was taken down."

"Not on my watch," Gaz remarked proudly, "I took out his personality hard drive and most of his information and with a bit of tweaking I was able to install him as our security. He pretty much functions everything. The map you saw, the body scanning device, the door that recognizes my hand print, it's cool. I even made him portable!"

Gaz excitedly revealed her latest invention, the Gsx. It looked like a gauntlet with wires coming off it, a small screen, and buttons dashed across the surface. She slipped it onto her hand, pushing her fingers into the glove and switched it on making a quiet whirring hum sound come on. She joined Zim's side showing him how it worked. The screen flashed her name with a rotating logo that looked like her skull necklace.

"You see I took the components of your old computer, my video wrist watch, and my GameSlaves to create the GsX, a system that allows me to talk, play games on the go, and get on the dot updates from the computer here. I can also listen to music, see my vitals, and its only registers to my wavelength. Neat huh?"

Zim's mouth hung wide open and he stared at the device, partway with desire to have one of his own and partway with utter respect for her. She took in the obvious enthusiasm and glory she was getting from him right now as she knew she might not ever receive it again. To catch him off guard was an honor and to receive praise, even if it wasn't vocalized was even more so. So she soaked it in, basking in the recognition that she had bested him, outdone him, she a mere human. Zim wretched the device, still connected to her wrist, toward himself, tapping upon the screen with a weary claw, eyes zooming across the data encoded upon it, reading every piece of techno babble splayed there. After scanning through the code, he felt satisfied in what he found there, placing his hand upon Gaz's head and patting it.

"What are you doing?" Gaz asked, cocking one brow as she looked upward toward his ungloved claw. She had, before the day she saw him in his tube, never seen him without his gloves or shoes and took some time to appreciate the making of an Irken males' anatomy for her viewing pleasure. Sure, it was just his hand and his feet, but it made her feel like she was trusted enough to have that exposed to her so willingly.

"This is how you give praise on your planet."

"Imbecile. That's how you treat a pet, not a human. If a human does something you approve of you could give them a high five or shake their hand or the thumbs up or a pat on the back or a hug."

"You human worms sure do enjoy physical touchings. What is it with you all and the hugging and the hand holding?"

"I wish I knew. If I had to guess its sort of like…. a connection. It makes us feel all fuzzy and tingly. Not that I would know about that sort of thing that's why I'm guessing."

"Zim doesn't want to be infected with the fuzzy tinglies!"

"So, my lemon cure will just have to come from someone else then…. hmm you know Matthew might just-"

Zim growled low in his throat, tensing his fingernails around her wrist warningly but without harming her. His eyes, getting redder by the minute because he was allowed to recover, were sharply narrowed at her. He didn't care who Matthew was or what he was to her. That person wouldn't hug Gaz, that was his job. Wasn't it? Before he could ask any existential questions about his shift in personality Gaz placed her hands on her cheeks a la Home Alone and gasped in the loudest fakest way she could. "Zim are you…jealous?"

"This isn't about jelly! It's always jelly with you people!"

"All this time on Earth and you haven't learned about envy? You know the green-eyed monster?"

"Monster? There are monsters on this planet that have green eyes!? And they eat jelly!?"

"Oh Zim…envy is just another word for jealousy. Think of it like if you had a brand-new laser gun, shiny and wonderful. How would you feel if someone took the first shot with it or if someone had a bigger one?"

"Zim would demolish them down to the last cell!"

"That's jealousy. You don't want anyone to touch me. Look, I'm flattered, I guess but I'm not anyone's property and if someone laid so much as a pinky on me, I'd flip them on their back so hard they'd lose ability to walk. This includes you. I've let you get away with a lot, you know, cuz there's a…well we're kindred spirits you and me but even if I could ever call myself your friend, I am not owned by you. My body belongs to me, got it? So, none of this weird possessive crap you're doing. I don't get it anyways. You go from, 'I don't wanna touch filthy Earth fecal matter' to 'I want to touch Gaz and only I can do so.' You are a confliction all wrapped up in a green skin. Lay here, m'kay? Use your brain while I'm gone and get some rest too. If you need me just ask the computer to call me."

Gaz got up and lifted up her bookbag back onto her shoulder, exiting the room without even a second glance back. Zim was left there in silence to stew on these ideas brought upon him and in his hazy mind he tried to make the puzzle pieces fit. All human kind was despicable but here he was, in the comfort of a human base being taken care of by humans, being saved by one too, and then of course there was the anti-human Gaz. He wasn't sure why he was trying to keep her to himself but if he had to let his mind go ramped, and he had nothing else to do, then it was because he had nothing. Everything was taken or destroyed. His computer and MiniMoose were all he had now and even if all should be back to the way it was what did he really have? Faulty plans, lack luster ambitions, tired lonely spaces, and robots systematically created to be his partner. He had nothing. He always sought the approval of his Tallest, he desired so much to shine in their eyes, to be recognized by them.

He wanted to make them proud in every way but now something had replaced that in his eyes. Gaz wasn't any taller than him, but she had and he guaranteed would continue to, gain his respect and admiration. She wasn't trying to do it, but it just happened. She was clever, she was amusing, she was hilarious, she was deliciously evil with a drop of nice, she shared a lot of his interests. He could go on, but that list would drop to the floor to comedically roll away out of sight. When she walked out the door, he felt something inside of him like a hand grasping his heart so hard he wondered briefly if he was dying. MiniMoose laid against his chest trying to inspect what was there that was causing his master so much harm.

"Computer can you run a diagnostic?"

"You just miss her, Zim. It's not that complicated."

"Zim misses Gaz? But it's been five shmeconds."

"It's been 5 minutes, to be fair."

"YOU DARE CORRECT ME!?"

"You are a sad, strange little Irken, Zim. Look, I'm a computer and even I can tell there's something going on between you two. I joked about it a long time ago but I'm thinking maaaaybe… I mean with you being all Mr. green eyes and all."

"My eyes are beautiful red not green! Are you blind to color? Should Zim check your RYBG meter?"

"If I had eyes, I'd be rolling them. Look, she risked her butt to save yours, try to be a little less grr and a little more…. purr. Gaz is very dominating and domineering for that matter, servicing her has shown me that much. However, she has a fleck of softness for you, the tiniest incindecimal fleck. Like minuscule. Microscopic even. You can't keep doing the grabby hands and trying to forbid her from things. She's not another robot slave, she's a woman, for pete's sake. Ugh what am I even doing…giving dating advice…?"

Zim sat there in the bed and took that all in but it was hard to concentrate on this information as that heart grasping feeling came in droves. He knew of only one way to alleviate it. "Computer is there any way you could contact her…?"

"Sure, Romeo. Calling Gaz Membrane." Brrrriingg briiiingg brrring briiingg brri-

"Hello?" Gaz's voice echoed in the bedroom chamber causing Zim's antenna to perk up. "Oh, fuck hold on give me a minute. I'm going to patch this and send you a video feed just let me find the damn cord."

Zim could hear a lot of fumbling around, metal hitting shoe, and then Gaz cursing loudly in pain. "Is Gaz alright? Does Gaz need medical attention?"

"I'm fine. Tsss…. ow ow…. that smarts. Okay, right, can't really doom a metal pipe. Here you go there should be a projector screen in front of you. Can you see me?"

Zim was greeted with Gaz's face, a pair of goggles rested upon her head and some motor oil dotted her cheek and gloves cast aside. Other than that, she seemed normal enough, sitting upon a chair in what looked like some type of mechanics warehouse. Behind her was a table covered by a white sheet and a small humanoid shaped body was leaking dark fluid on top of it.

"Um…. What is that behind you?"

"Oh, for the love of hell! You weren't supposed to see that."

"Gaaaaaz, did you murder someone without me? Naughty naughty."

"No, I didn't…. this time. Besides you are in no condition to have a murdering spree with me. It's a project I'm working on. If I'm lucky it might be up and operating in a week…. maybe two."

"What is it you're working on? Zim could assist you."

"No no it's actually for you…well it's for us…ah don't make me ruin the surprise."

"Us…?" Zim's heart skipped a beat hearing that and he didn't know why.

"Ooooooh~" The computer cooed in a mocking tone causing the screen to shake from Gaz hitting it.

"Knock it off, wires for brains. I've got enough dodos to deal with here. So Zim, how come you called? Can't sleep? Need some Ovaltine?"

"What in the name of Irk is Ovaltine? It sounds…heinous!"

"Chocolate milk."

"Chocolate milk! Do you want me to die?!"

"What are you lactose intolerant?"

"Noooo Zim just finds dairy product disagree with him."

"Zim, listen to me carefully. Lactose intolerant means you can't ingest dairy. However, I know you are okay with chocolate, right?"

"Hmph. It's…fine."

"Good I'll bring you hot chocolate and read you a bed time story," Gaz teased with a wink, "Gaz out!"

The transmission ended leaving Zim staring at a blank wall wondering what any of that meant. Time went on as Zim used MiniMoose as a ball and threw it at the wall, catching it as it bounced back to him until Gaz came in, wearing her pajamas and holding two cups and stuff under one arm. Her pajamas were drawstring shorts lined with little spaceships and a tank top that had the same space ship flying through two glow in dark stars and a moon with the words underneath saying, "I need my space." Zim wasn't sure if it was supposed to be one of those joke things humans did. He didn't understand earth humor however he did like the glowing effect.

"Did you line the threads with phosphorous goop? Your attire is glowing."

"Nope, it's just a cheap gimmick humans made up cuz it's supposed to look cool. Here, careful it's really hot, m'kay?"

Zim took the mug cautiously, his hands altering to accommodate for the temperature but even still it was hot to him. "What are these white puffy things floating in the liquid?"

"Marshmallows, Zim, like edible sweet clouds. Here, try one," Gaz offered, holding out a marshmallow to him. Since his hands were occupied, he just bit it out of her hand, chewed, gagged, coughed, hacked hard, then said, "That wasn't so bad. Can Zim have more?"

"Knock yourself out, I've got lots more. They taste better burnt though."

"Why in the name of the Tallest would Zim knock himself out?"

"You really should brush up on human speak, Zim."

"Perhaps…hmmm…" He squeezed the marshmallow between his fingers and then extended a metallic arm from his Pak impaling the little white marshmallow upon it then from his Pak came a small handheld flamethrower which he used to ignite the puffy thing until black.

"Whoa…. okay…. I'll admit it…. that was fucking epic. Do mine next!"

Zim chuckled to himself as he burned her marshmallow to a perfect crisp, and she ate it straight from the little claw. Watching her lick off the white goo from his Pak tentacle caused a shudder inside of him that he could not explain. It wasn't a bad shudder, not like he was cold, and it wasn't like he was sick. So, what was it?

"I think I might get tetanus if I continue this. Do you have a stick in there maybe or something stick-like?"

"Zim has something similar he uses for MAXIMUM POINTING POWER!"

"Must you yell literally everything you say?"

"YES! Louder is better!"

"Well what if I SCREAMED AT YOU IS THIS BETTER!?"

"Ahh my hearing sensors!"

"See? Now, let's pick out a movie. I think you'd like to see one where the aliens actually win for once, so I picked out Little Shop of Horrors."

"Zim likes the sound of it already. Roll the film computer!"

"Sigh."

The two of them sipped their hot coca, ate roasted marshmallows, laughed loudly at the screen, and just overall had a fun time together. By the end of the night they were humming and singing the main villain song from the film together while Gaz played with the flame thrower. Zim made sure to put it on safety mode so she wouldn't accidentally catch herself on fire. Gaz's eyes widened in delight as the fire changed color to blue and then to white. Zim couldn't help but stare at her as the flames danced in her eyes and glowed on her face. It made her look more dangerous and more lovely, you know, for a human and all.

"Pretty…"

"That's nothing, there's a planet where they have canyons that spew fire like volcanoes and there are what you might call hot springs there made of blue lava only even you could go on it, it feels like cold metal."

"Wow! Tell me more Zim." No sarcasm this time, she was genuinely interested, leaning on the bed and listening to him, hanging on his every word.

"Alright. Excitable thing, aren't you? Well let's see, they have lakes of fire and brimstone and people go floating on lava rocks down the stream. It's a popular tourist spot actually. Though Zim is willing to place monies on the table that the Gaz would like to go to the head exploding planet more."

"Head exploding planet? Could we take Dib there?"

"Ha! Even his head would take a Klyronian cycle to explode. Zim also knows that Gaz would be happy in Arcadeia."

"Arcadeia...what's that?"

"A planet of only video games."

"SHUT. UP!" Gaz squealed excitedly, bouncing a little.

"If you want Zim to be quiet but-"

"No, I mean…are you serious?! You aren't just teasing me?"

"Zim believes that is your special field…. you and the computer."

The computer made a snorting sound, it had obviously had its own personality but adopted the mannerisms of Gaz from hanging around her so much. "You should give him a name."

"Give who a name?"

"The computer. Give it a name like Steve or something."

"I don't want a name! Especially Steve."

"Then it's settled, Zim shall forever call you Steve. Ahahahahah! Take it and shove it up your processing unit. Nobody mocks Zim."

"This is the thanks I get for helping you… "

Zim laughed a little more until suddenly he just went straight to sleep. Like really suddenly. It almost seemed fake to Gaz, but she placed the covers on top of him and let MiniMoose snuggle under his arm. Her finger touched his nub of an antenna sending a pleasant shiver through his body accompanied with a weird sound out of his mouth. It was similar to the sound a person makes when their fancy was tickled. Gaz left him to his dreaming as she went to bed and without MiniMoose it felt especially lonely but Zim was safe. All was well.

Back at the lab though, all was not well, it was chaos incarnate there. Everyone was freaking out to say the least especially because Dib had been notified that Zim had escaped somehow. This didn't make any sense to him, as he was a natural detective. The glass on the window was shattered and so was the tube that held Zim thus leading to only one conclusion to everyone else but not to Dib and even Tak who could smell something fishy was going on here.

"Commander Dib take a look at this," Tak urged, in her human form which she had manufactured to mature along with his. She appeared as a young woman, as attractive as she could be to his species with larger chest and wider hips- both indicators of fine birthing qualities from her research. Long hair too, men liked long hair, but she kept hers in a professional bun, only a few spiked jet blue strands falling onto one eye. Her Sir unit, named Mimi, took on the appearance of a black cat and curled around her leg, its form much more feline now but still it had those judging red eyes. Her fingers tapped along the surface of the keyboard more rapidly than any human could muster as Dib made his way over to her, towering above the petite but buxom Irken in human skin. Tak made sure of this, she could make her appearance taller, but she wanted to appear somewhat submissive to him, as if to say "Look, you could easily dominate me if you wanted to."

"It says last registered user was Dib Membrane, sir, and last input command- Release pod contents."

"I knew something didn't add up! There wasn't any fluid leading up to the window at all and even if he just flew from there it would still drip off. I had my keycard on me the whole time, I know I did. Who was in here around that time?"

"Camera's don't show any visitors out of the ordinary, but your sister came here with a friend at some point," One of the black suited men answered.

"Gaz was here? Why didn't you think this was important enough to tell me first hand?"

"Forget about that, Commander, don't you see- it's what I've been telling you all along. Your sister is a spy, she bat her pretty yellow eyes and slipped in here without notice and now look. She's sided with the enemy. She took your keycard, she helped him escape."

"Why would she do that, Tak? What could she stand to gain? Look, I know she's not little Miss. Perfect, but she IS my little sister. Even if she was working with him, and there's a severe lack of evidence for that, then it would be as an unwilling accomplice. Most likely he threatened her."

"Really? Zim…. threatening Gaz?"

"No, you're right…she would break every bone he had twice over…. Maybe she just….no that doesn't make sense either…maybe he promised her something…"

"She's not one that's easily persuaded. Face it, Commander Dib, your precious sister is two-faced. No doubt about it. I'd stake my life on it."

"Then your life is at stake right now. I don't believe she would team up with that…. trash! There's nothing in it for her. Nothing."

"Nothing? Poor, sweet, naïve Dib. You have so much to learn about women. Your nose is often in your books so much you don't see what's just past it. Gaz or not she is still a lady and he is still a man, actually he's more of a boy but still. Gaz is powerful by most standards, a fierce fighter, protective over what little she values, these are valuable traits of a mate. Zim might have kidnapped her with…. not so pleasant purposes….and that's the best-case scenario worst case scenario is even more wild. Your sister might have feelings for this freakazoid."

"K…. kidnap…Gaz…but but…you just said she was powerful… he couldn't have kidnapped her and to….do that to her…. even Zim wouldn't!"

"He's an invader. Once they set their sights on a potential piece of property to conquer, they never give up until it is theirs. Gaz is just another conquest. If I'm wrong, and you better pray to your gods that I am, then so help me I'll turn in my badge but If I'm right…don't come crying to me. I warned you."

Dib ran out of the room at light speed, flooring it in his car, his loyal Sir unit standing perfectly upright and still in the back. As he sped past the cops who ignored him breaking about a hundred of the rules he put into place, he couldn't help the fear that loomed into his heart and soul from Tak's cold, unfeeling, distant words. She said them so blasé, matter of fact, and harsh that it had to be nothing but the truth. She knew far more about Irken culture than even he did though he was learning, and she knew about what made them tick, how their society worked, the inner workings of their mind. So she had to be telling it like it was. She never lied to him, he could put his faith in her, she was the only Irken he could do that with.

She had proven herself time and time again, laying her life on the line for him, even taking a grenade once and blowing off one of her arms but he replaced it with a titanium bionic one and that pleased her far better as now she could easily crush people. She had him wrapped around her tiny fingers and he didn't even know it yet. That's just how she liked her men- gullible, moldable like clay, but tough, strong, and dedicated to their cause. Nothing like her old Tallest, those dim wits weren't meant to have the name. Dib was far superior. She had meant what she said to him, every word. From day one she had mistrust in Gaz, but she was a relation to Dib, so she gave her a free pass. Yet she could tell with every glance that purple haired girl had nothing but venom for Dib, for all of them, and it was coming to a head like a pimple Tak was desperate to pop. She knew, she just knew that one day Gaz would double cross them, if you could call it double crossing she was clearly never on their side.

She knew for certain at the very minimum Zim had something for Gaz. Once when she was doing what the humans called shock therapy, minus the therapy, she sought out to drive Zim to the brink and have him beg for mercy at her feet. He needed to be groveling to his future Tallest and then once he was bent and broken, she would keep him around as their clown, throwing rocks and such at him for amusement while he danced. Even that was more dignified than he deserved. He could join Invader Skoodge as the royal footstool for all eternity. Zim was not talking, at least not anything informative, only swearing in their native tongue, calling her every word in the book he could think of. Traitorous veezel was his favorite choice. Veezel was the closest word in their dictionary to whore. He didn't change until she mentioned that maybe she should bring in some people from his Skool to torture for answers and as she went down the list she got to Gaz, stating that she could find some way to get Dib to agree to it.

"Touch her and I SWEAR on the Tallest Miyuki's grave I will use your spinal column for a back scratcher!"

"Don't you dare take her name in vain!"

You see Tallest Miyuki was one of the first, if not the first Tallest female, a feat so unprecedented that it stunned a nation and she had blue eyes too, a trait so unusual and rare it made the golden eyes look like a dime a dozen. She was gorgeous, she was almighty, she was mother to all. Not literally but she might as well have been as she did descend from the original Mother of Irk and so to keep that up, she was called as such also. Miyuki broke another record by taking on a life mate, the second Tallest in command Invader Spork but that is a long story for another time and really, we already have a long story to tell.

So, to keep it short, hearing such a famous, honorable, noble woman's name slandered made Tak loose her cool and fly from smooth British to slurring cockney as she beat him senseless. However, she had learned something, what button to press to make Zim talk. She retained it and used it often. Sure, she got threats of the highest caliber and Zim not using third person even, but she learned he wasn't just weak to water. He had a certain weakness for this human. Why or how or when? Honestly, she really didn't care for the facts or sappy sad backstories or reasonings. She just knew he had set his phasers to Gaz and once locked on would slaughter any who crossed her. In that way they were perfect for each other.

Tak smiled an evil smile as she thought about it. She wished them true happiness, locked together in a tiny cell, under her thumb or boot and to hear Zim's lament when Gaz inevitably turned to dust from old age. Tak knew of ways to keep Dib alive longer, even immortal, but she would not share such things with anyone else. Dib barely put the car in park as he hoped out of it and ran up the stairs. No, he flew up the stairs missing two steps every jump he made, until he got to Gaz's door and swung it open. He was breathless and sweaty as he revealed Gaz sitting upright and giving him the death glare fiercely, with one eye open and rubbing the other eye. She was there. She was alright. He sighed in relief, going over to her and embracing her tightly, ignoring the numerous sucker punches he was receiving to his gut.

"Oof! You Ow! Are Ouch! Oh-Yipe! Okay! Ugh Zim! Argh! Didn't. Oof! Kidnap you. Gaz take it easy! I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's past one in the fucking morning, Dib. I've had a rough day today with Zim escaping and all. My friend is frightened half to death."

"Yeah how did that happen exactly…?" Dib slowly pulled away trying to analyze her for falsities. How he wished he had Tak's ability to scan for such things or at least, though unethical, he could put her into a trance where she would be honest.

"My friend paid me to see the alien, you know to make fun of him. We thought it would be a lot of laughs but then Zim broke out. Look I'm tired and…. I'm scared…" Gaz buried her face in her pillow, keeping her eyes tightly closed and mouth stuffed full of the fabric from the pillow to stop herself from laughing up a storm. Dib was none the wiser and held her again which made her almost gag. On top of it being her mortal enemy she could smell Tak's perfume she bathed in, Dib's favorite scent. It was ghastly. Gaz entirely understood why Zim called them filthy and stinky.

"Don't worry, we'll find him, Gaz. I'll protect you. It's best you stay home, okay? No wondering off. If you need anything just order it online, you have my credit card number. Call if you need anything. Anything. I don't care how old we are or how far apart we grow you are my sister and if I find out he laid a claw on you, even just to poke you I'll take his other antenna off."

Gaz muffled her growl as much as possible. '_Over my dead body'_, her mind culled as Dib finally left. '_No not my dead body_, _Dib,_ _yours actually'_. Gaz waited until she heard his tires screeching as he left, relaxing her tense body on the bed then called Zim, who was wide awake and almost looking in her direction as if expecting her call.

"Let Zim guess, your belooooved brother came home."

"Ugh! I'm about to be sick, seriously. Beloved my foot. I'm already nauseous from him hugging me and he smelled like Tak."

"Tak wants to mate with him. Zim is certain there's no funny tinglies inside of her, she just wants power. Always has. She used to flirt with Tallest Red on occasion."

"Good they deserve each other! He'd be one hell of a hypocrite though, if he shacked up with her."

"Other than stealing my hug did Dib do anything to you? Did he ask anything?"

"Asked me how you escaped mostly. Relax, Dib wouldn't hurt me."

"He's already got a death wish that Zim is itching to fulfill."

"We'll scratch it- together, when the time comes. He threatened you, you know said if you put a claw on me, he'd pop off your other antenna. I wanted to smash his giant head in for saying that."

"See…. ? Gaz is possessive too not just me."

"Shut up Zim, I don't know why I even called you. You get on my nerves!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, same goes for you. You get on all of Zim's nervous system. Now, go to sleep and may your dreams taste like candy."

"What, are you going to watch? Creep."

He made no counter argument, only sat there with his eyes fixated on the screen until she shrugged and curled back into the covers, too tired to fight it.

"Pretty, ain't she?" the computer mused silently, afraid to wake up the sleeping dragon.

Zim shrugged and continued to watch her chest rise and fall, and noticed her plush pressed against her, it was green with red eyes. He smugly smirked but it held some warmth to it.

"Computer, dim lights."

"Goodnight, Master. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

But he didn't jolt up and scream, he slept peacefully, dreaming of walking hand in hand with Gaz as they zapped down their enemies.


	4. Four

After that night Dib had went to his second home, the laboratory, with confidence but that confidence was shattered by the femme fatale Tak who tried in earnest to get him to believe that all was not as it seemed. He struggled to ignore her overly sweet accented voice slithering into his ears as he fished for his keys to the room he spent 95 percent of his time in, a combination of an observation room and bedroom. Tak followed him down the hallway her stiletto heels clicking on the linoleum still not making her that tall, but she knew the footwear was deemed erotic by their kind. She also was awfully fond of the sharp heels, it gave off a sense of feminine power and danger. She placed her hand on his shoulder and spun him around forcing him to look at her, but he shrugged off her hands.

"What is with you, Tak? Why do you have a personal vendetta against my sister?"

"I don't, Commander, she has one with us. Why can't you see that? Do you honestly think I'm so brainless to go accusing any relation of my leader? Don't you realize how utterly suicidal that is? Call it intuition but I can't shake off the feeling that the girl will doom us all."

"You don't even know what you're talking about. She doesn't like Zim just as much as the next person and she lacks sympathy for most living things so it's not like she would be upset with me for doing experiments on him. Just drop it, okay? She was shaking with fear when I saw her…I think she was even crying a little…. Zim has every reason to go after her because he knows it's the easiest way to get to me so I'm going to put the house on lock down and amp up security. I'll have 24-hour patrol units if I must. He won't sneeze in the general area without me knowing and when he does, I'll be there with a tissue…and handcuffs!"

"Dib," Tak whispered with urgency, placing her hands on either side of his face which made his heart flutter. He had still retained a crush from Skool hood for her human form and especially now that it was so voluptuous but underneath that he knew she was just like Zim, only obviously more female with only the barest hint of a chest and long curly antenna. He supposed in a strange way that form had its own beauty like a poison dart frog or a viper. Tak was very snake like only unlike Gaz she didn't have a rattle warning you, she just would attack. Dib inwardly chuckled. Maybe that's why her name was Tak, short for attack. Still despite her loyalty to the cause and to him and her looks he wouldn't dare allow himself to feel anything besides companionship with her. She was still an alien after all.

"I'm just trying to protect you from getting hurt, if not killed by her. She was already fully capable of that without any reasoning and now she might have a reason."

"Tak I appreciate you, I do, from the bottom of my heart I really really appreciate your concern and all you've done for me. No one has been by my side like you have, believed in me through and through, never questioned me or my methods, always backed me up, even…wounded yourself for my sake," His voice dropped sadly, placing one hand on her robotic arm that was easily disguised as a human one. She couldn't even feel his touch, but he was working on her having feeling sensors in there. "But there's just no evidence that she and Zim would be teaming up. She's not kidnapped and he's not HER hostage and as for them being friendly or more so- c'mon even you know they are both incapable of that. They didn't even talk to each other as kids."

"At least let me take over the duty of being the watcher tonight while you get some sleep. You've been on your feet all day."

"Don't take this the wrong way but it kinda sucks you are well…. what you are…if you weren't I might…. ah best not to dwell on the what ifs."

Tak released her hands from his face and they mechanically dropped to her side, Her eyes narrowed but with his back turned toward her he couldn't tell she was giving him the death stare to rival even Gaz's at that moment. She made strangling motions while also punching her own fist pretending it was his face and twitching her eye. How dare he say such things? So what if she was Irken? Okay well before this she would agree with him but now he was their leader and had gained some good muscle even, no longer the twiggy boy he had been. He was one of the most intellectual entities this planet had to offer and instead of obsessing over snaxs, he actually made plans. He was also so tall. So very tall. Not as tall as his father but for his age, a very tall individual. She did have some emotion for him, no lovey dovey crap but she truly didn't want to see him get hurt. He was her ticket to power, a high rank, respect from her peers, and of course free donuts and coffee! Dib almost immediately fell onto his bed, groaning from sleep depravity and taut muscles.

He hadn't slept right or well since becoming the protector of Earth but thankfully he could share his burden with the professor who was more accustomed to lack of sleep and Tak. Tak got over herself and pulled off his boots, shined them for tomorrow, and hung up his black cape. She took his glasses off and placed them on the bedside table which also had photographs of his family. Her mouth curved into a confused type of frown. She had always avoided asking about his mother unit seeing as he had no pictures of her, but her studies had shown her men without mothers seek comfort of other women to replace them. Tak's frown turned upwards. Who was better than she? In this room she could remove her disguise returning to her natural beautiful (her words) Irken self, almost breathing in relief as if her human skin suffocated her. Tak relaxed herself into the comfortable chair, leaning back into it as her eyes stayed glued onto the screen and her Pak legs tucked Dib in, brushed back his hair, and massaged him.

"Mmm…you are the best Tak."

"I know."

She leaned forward and zoomed into quadrant M, for Membrane, until she could get a clear view of the home where she could keep an eye on their target and there her eyes stayed fixated on the window. When morning came Tak was still watching for any changes for unlike Dib she didn't need any sleep and besides the highly caffeinated coffee did help. She blamed Dib for getting her utterly addicted to the liquified bean, but it was quite tasty especially with hazelnut cream. Now she was also addicted to hazelnuts and often spooned Nutella into her mouth as sustenance, but her species did love their sweets. Finally, some movement, a head of purple hair rose up from the bed all messy and sticking out strangely making her look like Medusa.

Gaz got out of bed, stretched, and went over to her closet, picking out her clothing. She laid down several options on the bed mulling over each one for a bit before shrugging and grabbing something random. There wasn't a camera in the house unfortunately so Tak couldn't follow her around, but she could sort of tell she was going to the shower and then came back with her hair wrapped in a towel a few moments later, a toothbrush jutting out of her mouth and another towel like dress on her body with slippers that looked suspiciously like pigs. That girl had an unhealthy obsession with pigs. Tak gagged seeing Gaz drink orange juice right after brushing her teeth and then after that atrocity she grabbed a silver package of toaster pops and went back to her room.

Tak averted her eyes out of modesty sake as Gaz dressed herself, only peeking a little to see whatever it was that might attract Zim, if that was the case. Gaz was a pasty girl, had some birthmarks and some reddish lines across her body that weren't scratches but looked like cuts. Given the girls ability to get into trouble it was most likely from a fight, at least that was Tak's theory. Gaz had small breast which made Tak feel superior even though her own human ones were fake. However eating a lot of greasy fast food and pizza over the years ( that was before Dib had started replacing it with healthier alternatives- another reason for Gaz to hate him) had given Gaz a sizable keister, thick thighs and even some stretch marks over her slightly pudgy stomach.

Whatever the case Tak could not see anything about her that was particularly attractive either to a human or an Irken. Gaz sat in front of a mirror and went through a small makeup bag and took out a tube. Lipstick, wasn't it? Tak wore it too, Eve apple red only though. Gaz painted her mouth with a wickedly dark purple, almost looking like an oil spill on her lips before she smirked at herself in the evilest way possible. Then as she brushed through her wet hair her head turned and her mouth opened to speak. The camera did come equipped with a microphone but even it wasn't strong enough to catch everything. Human technology would not help this time, it was time for Tak to use her own tactics. Mimi was called upon to do some recon, Tak wiring the video feed into the computer along with audio. Given Mimi was a fine piece of machinery she made it to the membrane household in a couple seconds, posing as a normal cat outside but her superior eyes could zoom even further in and pick up even the sound of Gaz's feet shuffling though it did sound somewhat staticky.

"Hey, morning there Z. Sleep well?"

It appeared Gaz was talking to no one, just looking at her arm as if it was the most interesting thing. Mimi was commanded to go in closer so she could see what was on her arm. Dib had an armband that allowed him to communicate with people even 100 feet out of range so if that was the case Gaz should have one too. Gaz had plugged in her headphones to whatever was on her arm, perhaps a music listening device? So, try as she might Mimi couldn't hear too well what was being said but she could see somewhat from an elevated but still hidden position there was a glove on her arm that had buttons and a screen.

The screen was small and just as Mimi was just within reach to get a good view of it, Gaz closed her blinds and curtains, talking about the blasted sun, and her shadow went out of view. Tak cursed in Irk. Mimi was not small enough to wiggle into the home nor inconspicuous enough to not be noticed so Tak had to come up with something else but for now she had one burning question; Who was Z? It had to be Zim! It HAD to be! No one else made more sense. Tak tensed ever so slightly at Dib squeezing her shoulder and leaning over her, grabbing a donut lazily and stuffing it into his mouth, getting crumbs on her attire and the keyboard.

"Watcha doin?" His groggy voice asked her, fumbling with his glasses. Tak turned and fixated them upon his face better.

"Looking after your little sister. She's talking to someone on a strange device I've never seen before. She called him Z."

Dib swallowed his food before speaking. "Could be Zita or Zack. Doesn't have to be Zim. You're too suspicious."

"No, I'm just being careful. Don't patronize me. Commander or not I can't stand that."

"Sorry," He grumbled, pouring a cup of coffee, eyes flickering to the screen showing a dark room, Gaz's room. It couldn't be Zim, right?

Gaz went downstairs chuckling to herself as she looked at her screen showing Zim's face looking at her with the most bizarre expression. "Why did you call me Z? Is this one of those names from Nick?"

"It was to throw them off the scent. We were being watched. Tak's smart, I'll give her that, but I can tell Mimi from any other cat."

"Oh, you're good," Zim purred admiringly from the other side of the screen, eyelids lowered if he even had eyelids to lower, but it looked like he did. His grin was pure evil but also sly.

"Did you have any doubts? Are you hungry, Zim? You haven't eaten since last night's marshmallow feast."

"Zim could use nutrients. None of your Irk forsaken garbage, though."

"What CAN you stand?"

"Besides you?" His smile widened making her smirk. "Not much. Zim might be intolerant of all Earth foods."

"Well let's see…. I think I can whip up something that you can stand but as soon as you are able to get up you owe me. I don't make breakfast for anyone besides myself."

She ended the communication with Zim as she searched around the kitchen for things to make for him that he could stand, reading the contents carefully as to avoid anything that might make his skin erupt in boils or explode. As she stirred the pancake batter, using milk substitute, she started to feel a hole in her chest get wider as she remembered someone else who liked to be in the kitchen making food- specifically waffles. She sighed heavily, pouring the batter into a ketchup bottle a trick she had learned from watching too many mindless hours of celebrity chef usually only the episodes her father was on. She did really miss Gir, despite his nonsensical antics and high energy, but once it was gone, she sort of wanted it back. Something was clutching at her heart as she flipped the pancakes, a combination of two different losses in her life.

She had cooked before given how many times she was left home alone, and it surprised her CPS didn't come barging in to arrest her father, but he got away with so much negligence because of who he was, so it didn't matter that he lived in his lab. Dib was at least following in the same exact footsteps his father traveled and both of them were literally never there yet again if not even less than before. Her breathing became shallow from holding back the emotions she always had been able to keep at bay until at last she snapped herself back into her normal self with an unreadable face, only going through the motions. Ignore the pain. She took her wheeled cart all the way down to the underground base, nodding in acknowledgement toward everyone that said hello to her until she got to Zim's room. He was still wearing her jacket but had discarded the white tunic as soon as he could, so he had nothing else underneath it. She could see his green chest from underneath the black fabric with just a bit of an indent where his collar bone was and maybe just made some of his pecs. It made her throat go dry, so she cleared it.

"I've brought your food stuff. I don't know whether it's good. It probably tastes like shit honesty."

Zim peered at the food revealed to him once the silver lid was lifted. He looked amused at the pancakes with a slab of butter melting on it. They were shaped like his Irken symbol, it made him warm inside. On the side there was some bacon and eggs, apple slices, and a mug full of juice. He took the mug and sniffed at it, unsure of the substance, but decided it didn't seem so awful.

"Zim doesn't eat bacon and eggs, though."

"It's vegan, no animal product used. Same with the butter. Thought you might prefer it."

"Humans can make meat products without meat? GENIUS! Gaz is very considerate."

"Don't remind me. Well dig in, Zim."

"Does Gaz not want any? Zim is capable of sharing if it's with you. Everyone else can roast like kezook nuts on an open fire pit!"

Gaz pulled up a chair next to Zim and placed a napkin in her lap. Zim copied her but looked as if he didn't understand why this was done. "It's to stop the crumbs from spilling on your clothes."

"Interesting…" He pondered, sticking out his bendy worm like tongue to touch the non meat bacon and then finding that he was not burning alive he took a small bite and chewed it. "Zim's skin is not fizzling! Huzzah!"

"Whooo-hooo," Gaz sarcastically retorted, swirling her finger in a circle as she put a bendy straw in the juice and slurped. She smacked her lips a little. "This is tart."

"Isn't that a good thing? Tarts are sweet."

"No when tart is used as descriptive word it means bitter or sour."

"Zim has a lot to learn…" He spoke with his mouth full making food spit out from his lips. Gaz shook her head at him but flicked the straw in his direction so he could try the juice. He was apprehensive to put his mouth on something her mouth was on since, you know, germs, but she didn't see anything wrong with it so….it must be okay…. right? He took a sip and hacked. "Very sour! What is it?"

"Cranberry juice. It's all we had besides water and coffee and the last thing you need is coffee."

"Irk's sister planet had berries too, Pixiberries that we make juice from, but it wasn't sour at all. It tasted like your Earth smoothies."

"I'd kill for some Pixiberry juice," Gaz groaned, licking the syrup off her mouth, "Ever since his royal pain in the ass, Dib, came back to rule over us all he's taken away all the good food. No more fries, no more greasy burgers, no more candy unless its low sugar. Everything is vegan now. Humans weren't evolved to eat just grass like sheep. I neeed meat Zim, I have fangs for a reason!"

"Yes, Zim sees, very sharp teeth indeed. Gaz is carnivore and a pizzavore too."

"Pizzavore, pft. That's funny. Yeah, I haven't had a real pizza in like…. forever…. sugar free tomato paste and gluten free bread…. that's not how it's supposed to be…."

"Does Dib still have Zim's ship?"

"Duh and I'm not allowed near it. Only Tak, Dad, and Dib. Why? You want to take a joy ride? Dib's on my ass hard now that he thinks you are after me. I won't even be able to go outside without police escort much less to the scene of your crime."

"Hmmm…" Zim sat up just a bit, pushing the food to side, thoroughly stuffed leaving the rest for Gaz who gobbled it up without any grace. His antenna twitched, a clear sign he was deep in thought. Gaz swore she could almost hear ye old telegraph Morse code beeping noises.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Zim doesn't require monetary payment in exchange for what his brilliant mind is concocting! Zim will not take your bribes!"

"Zim…I swear you give me a migraine sometimes with you dumb you can be. I just wanted to know what you were thinking. You got some type of plan to get your ship back? You do know even if, somehow, you do get it there's nowhere to hide it and if you fly off, you'd have to escape into another galaxy for them to not find you. Face it Zim, we're doomed."

"You sound like Miss. Bitters, we are not doooomed. An Irken never gives up on anything especially when something from said Irken is stolen. Give Zim time, he will come up with something and it will be AMAZING!"

"Zimazing even," Gaz jested, hissing out a laugh causing Zim to throw back his head and belt out a loud insane laugh. If there was any type of joke Zim could get it was terrible puns, dark humor, and laughing at other's misery. After laughing wildly for what felt like an hour straight Gaz interrupted to change the topic.

"Soo what are you going to do today? Did you want to try walking around the compound, meeting everybody? They all are anxious to meet you."

"Heh? These hyuumans do know when Zim is up and running I will be their rightful ruler, correct?"

Gaz shrugged. "Search me. Maybe they think you are a god who they are willing to worship even if he smites them."

"Zim likes the sound of that. God. Yes… it suits Zim well…PRAISE THE ALMIGHTY ZIM!"

"What did we discuss last night?"

"To…. keep my voice down…hmph… but it makes everything so much more dramatic. Wait…does Gaz not care that I will inevitably take over?"

"Nope. I'm even willing to join you. This planet needs reconstruction and part of the process of such things is demolishing what was there to start anew."

"Gaz is unusual…not afraid of Zim and wants to see Earth go under Zim's mighty boot."

"Is that…. bad…?" Gaz cocked one eyebrow with her arms crossed.

"Not at all. Just affirms my suspicions."

"What suspicions?"

"That you were an Irken in a past life."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me Zim," Gaz honestly replied, patting his hand. Zim's claw twitched again, telling him this was an action he found agreeable. He held her hand the way he recalled she had held his in the lab and using it as leverage was able to get himself out of bed revealing MiniMoose snug under the covers.

"Squeak!" It whined before going deeper under the sheets, obviously ticked off that someone woke it up.

"I understood that one," Gaz said, recalling how Dib had disturbed her slumber last night. "Zim you really need actual clothes, I mean my pants don't fit you right especially without a belt to hold them up."

"Zim could manufacture new attire easily enough. Does this mean you want your jacket back?" He was still holding her hand and neither had said anything against it. He secretly liked doing that.

"Nah if you want it, have it."

"No Zim mustn't. It's property of Gaz," He unzipped it as he explained, leaving him only in the jeans that were slipping down his narrow hips. Gaz gawked at him, topless and not caring who saw him. She never noticed before how skinny he was, you could see his ribs even, but beyond that he had a hidden muscle underneath just begging to be brought out. He must hate this, lying in bed all day. He was a warrior, an elitist, a solider. He was more commonly used to military grade combat and training regime. He enjoyed being lazy sometimes but even at his laziest he had to keep his mind going less he become a green couch potato. Zim's eyes, now gaining a much healthier red, went to Gaz who was eyeing him like a fresh pizza out of the oven. He glowed with pride, swelling his chest just a little as she appreciated his form. His cocky smirk would be slappable if Gaz wasn't so busy ogling him.

"See something you like?"

"Wha…Tch! You are so…conceited! That's the only thing you have in common with Dib, you both have big heads just yours isn't so literal. I pft… like you are even…and I wasn't…I'm leaving. I've got work to do."

Zim bit on his thumb as he watched her go, her rage and the ways she had looked at him riling something within him. She slammed the door so hard the walls reverberated with the noise, sounding similar like a groan of pain. Zim never considered himself the humblest person, he had Irks biggest ego to make up for his small stature but as his height strangely grew so did his reflection upon his self-worth. He truly, deeeeep down way deep down, knew he wasn't attractive by most standards and especially on Earth. Today, though, seeing Gaz look at him that way, his self-worth shot through the roof and into the sky, probably knocking a satellite out of orbit. He never saw her look at anything that way, well anything alive that is. It made him all tingly. No. No. No. He can't be feeling the warm tinglies for her no matter how she looked at him. She was a human and he was an alien. These things just didn't happen. He tried to convince himself she was just shocked, but he knew shocked looks that wasn't it.

"Aghh what am I thinking?! Stupid Zim, stupid." He kicked the bed post only to grab his foot and hop around one legged, growling in pain. "Accursed bed! You dare stand in Zim's way!? Oh, right yeah…. you are a bed…What is wrong with me?" Zim laid on the bed, nearly crushing MiniMoose who flew upwards from his safe covers and vocalized his anger in rapid pissed off squeaks. Then he flew out of the room trying to find a nice place to nap away from ignorant and loud people. Zim ran his fingers across his antenna, mourning the loss of his other one. If he could contact his planet, he could maybe find a doctor there that might be able to fix it, antenna loss was common in war but an easy patch. He was not a doctor though he was an invader and all he knew were simple things like sprained claw. She was a hellion, that Gaz, a purple hellion bent on causing his brains to scramble like the eggs he devoured.

"Women, you can't live with them you can't live without them," The computer recited.

"Zim has no need of your cynical crap just bring up a drawing pad so Zim can create a new uniform already."

"Touchy touchy. She must have really pushed your buttons or something."

"Yes," Zim agreed, pulling the razor thin floating drawing tablet to himself and running the stylus up and down it in frenzied nature, "She is overqualified in the field of studies known as pushing Zim's buttons. She can be irrittable and confusing but…more often she…oh never mind."

"No, go on."

"Why do you even care?" Zim grinded the stylus into the screen using big drastic swoops here and there. "It's none of your beeeees niss."

"Hey computer," A voice out of nowhere said, it sounded like Gaz only a little younger and it was scratchy and tinny. A recording. "Hmm?" The computer on the recording replied. "Can you do me a favor? When I can come up with a good enough plan to get Zim back I want you to make sure you take care of him. Gir is gone now, he needs someone to you know, watch over him." "I'm not his mother," The computer responded dryly. "but… I'll do my best, call it repayment for you sparing my hard drive from a fate worse than deletion."

"So, you see, Zim," The computer in present day spoke, "It's kind of is my business. I promised her and you know how she is with promises."

"Zim knows…" He blew out a hard bit of air, overlooking his design before going back and trying to add in some detail and shading. He recalled how crestfallen Gaz was when he had made her promise to come back to him. It was because he had promised to come back to her. Well he did but not really, not the way either of them intended. Zim pondered on if anyone else had broken a promise to her before. Who was it she ached with loss for besides what had been him? He was certain he might not ever know. "Gaz is… she's like a dark thunder cloud only Zim isn't frightened of the rain that will come from it. She makes me smile and laugh so hard it hurts. She gets me. Is Zim making sense?"

"Yeah. Continue."

"Zim wishes…to make Gaz happy. Irken custom dictates when someone saves your life you owe them until the debt is repaid."

"She didn't do it because she wanted you to repay her. She did it because she wanted to, so don't do something for her because you feel like you need to repay her. Do it cuz YOU want to. I'm not built to lie, I saw the way she looked at you. I think she might like you a little more than just a friend. Like 10 percent more maybe."

"Ack this is all so confounding! What is Zim supposed to do? What is Zim supposed to dooooooo?"

"First things first get changed, you lazy bastard, your design has been ready for 25 minutes."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MASTER LIKE THAT?!"

But his yelling was muffled as a pod enclosed around him and shook violently, lighting up as it digitally prepared fully rendered real clothing for the Irken body it was holding. Zim didn't even realize this because he kept rambling on after the pod was off of him.

"And furthermore, I MADE you what you are today! Hey. Zim has new clothes all the sudden. When did this happen?!"

"How Gaz puts up with you I'll never know. She must have the patience of a saint or really have the hots for you."

"BE QUIET!" Zim yelled out loud trying to have total silence as he admired himself in the full-length mirror, making hmm and mmm noises every couple of minutes as he turned. It was a simple but daring design he had made up with armored shoulder pads, a tight long reddish-pink shirt, a slightly popped collar that dipped down to show just a bit of his neck and chest, what were basically black tights, and high metal boots that could become magnetic. His "jellyness" for Gaz's own product the GsX made him create something similar just with more finesse and style. His shirt even had a retractable hood to it. It was perfect! He based the look off of an Irken elite mixed with his own personal touch. He had to say he looked like a handsome devil. He started thinking about what Gaz would say when she saw him, in proper clothing that fit to his body so well, with shiny buttons and buckles that had no reason to be there but were friggin awesome anyways and pockets that had no purpose and-

"Computoooorrr contact Gaz."

"She's a little busy right now."

"With what? What could be more important than talking to me? The almighty ZIIIIMMM."

"I dunno…literally anything else."

"You really have been spending too much time with her. You have picked up her attitude with none of her charm."

"You find her charming, do you?"

"ZIM NEVER SAID!"

The door opened causing Zim to whip his head in that direction, silently hopeful that it was Gaz but no, it was that so-called best friend of his, Keith or Kip or who even cares.

"What, what?!"

"Oh um…. I heard a lot of yelling and came to make sure you were okay."

"What is it you do around here besides bug people?"

"I'm the cleaner. I clean."

"So, Gaz has made you the janitorial unit here? Great minds think alike. Well, Beef-"

"Keef."

"Same thing. Who is it that would be called Gaz's right hand? Who spends the most time with her?"

"You."

Zim raised his hands in the air and shouted, "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"Well…. you now… before it was Matthew."

Zim's hands stayed in the air in his victory pose but his eyes narrowed, and a predatory growl came out of his throat. "Matthew…. even his name is not superior to Zim! Come Peef, you must give Zim all the intel you have on this Matthew person."

Keef smiled brightly and skipped happily in the room, holding onto Zim's arm as if they truly were the best of friends. "Alrighty then, best friend! I'll tell you everything I know. Come with me on a magical friendship adventure!"

"No Zim doesn't want to partake in another one of those! Zim is still recovering from the last one! No! NOOO!"

Keef ignored Zim's screeches and went on his merry way showing him off to everyone as his best friend but everyone ignored him. They were far too busy with what they were doing, although they did raise a hand hello to Zim who looked at them, pleading to be saved from this inhuman beast that was only less inhuman than Dib and smelled of corn. Keef slunk into a corner and kept his hand on Zim's mouth. Zim was so disgusted by that he almost wretched out the delicious breakfast Gaz had made for him.

"Shh there he is. There's Matthew."

Zim's eyes located the target. Matthew was the person he had swapped clothing with, and he was holding a tool set in his hand, whistling to himself as he walked towards a room labeled "Mechanics Room: Authorized Personal only." To Zim he had to be the most hideous male the earth had to pop out, well if Dib didn't exist, and Keef, and Dirk, and…well they were all hideous but what made this one worse was that Gaz had been close to him at some point or at least Keef made it seem so. The two of them made it to the door and pressed their ears ( in Zim's case antenna) to the door to listen. Zim could acutely hear Gaz's voice slightly perk up.

"Oh hey Matt. What took you so long?"

_'Matt?! So this fiend got himself a cute little nickname too, hmm?' _Zim ground his teeth against each other making a metal like scraping sound that annoyed Keef to no end. He knew he shouldn't be possessive or anything, Gaz was free to do as she wished but curse it all it just bothered him that she had to do it with that…thing. Surely there were better men worth her time? Men with bright red florescent eyes maybe.

"Sorry, babe, it's not like the welder is that easy to find."

Zim almost screamed but didn't. He wasn't certain but he was sure calling somebody an infant was a term of endearment, wasn't it? Either that or he was insulting her by comparing her to a slobbery pudgy brainless fart bag. In either case Zim decided he did NOT like this person even if he did help get him out. Nope. Didn't like him one bit.

"The fuck did I tell you about calling me that?! No more babe, no more doll, none of that. I'm not your girlfriend!"

_'You tell him, Gaz,'_ Zim's mind mentally cheered, now understanding that Gaz was spurning this pest advances instead of welcoming them.

"Why not? I'm good to you, aren't I? Helped rescue your alien friend, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. What do you think I owe you some tail because of it?"

"Well yeah…I mean at least a kiss."

Now Zim was confused, oh he was enraged beyond belief too, but confused. He truly didn't understand human lingo but was certain Gaz did not have a detachable tail. As for a kiss, he knew what that was, the swapping of spit from mouth regions was an extreme show of affection between two mated pairs on Earth. How DARE this this…lowly kretin assume he deserved such things much less demand them! He turned to Keef, struggling to whisper because of his rage.

"What does that mean, the tail thing?"

"I guess in your terms it means that Matthew there expects Gaz to mate with him because he saved you for her."

Oh, it was on. It was on like a video game gorilla. Zim kicked open the door, the light and smoke forming behind him for a perfect dramatic entrance. His Pak tentacles were out and all aiming a weapon at the teen called Matthew as well as his hands, his eyes glowing red, and his growl deep and beastly causing Gaz's legs to tremble but not with fear. She quickly covered her work table with a sheet then turned to watch this happen, biting her lip as she did so. She had never seen Zim so angry before, he was livid and alive with pure raw heated hell fire. His eyes were like two gateways to death. In that moment she started to feel the tingly-fuzzies spread throughout her body from her toes to her fingers and tickle across her parts she didn't even like to think about but now were yelling at her saying "Hey I exist!"

Was it hot in here or was it hot in here? It was hot in there, had to be that. Gaz wanted to knock some sense into her head, tell herself to get a grip, it was bad enough she had ogled him earlier which was so unlike her, but now she was turned on by his show of masculinity and aggression. Very animalistic. Very primal. And all of it for her sake. So she had told him not to be possessive and yeah, she meant it but maybe she liked having a sort of guard dog around to unleash upon people who dared mess with the Gaz. It wasn't so bad to have a little guilty pleasure, right? Be a little bad sometimes. Oh, heck she was GAZ. She was bad all the time and she liked it.

"Ohhhh I get it now, you two got something else goin' on. That's why you're acting like such a prude."

"Zim, you have my permission to maim this asshole."

"With pleasure," Zim replied, every word a rumble in his throat, a hiss across his teeth. Every single gun made a sound as if it was warming up preparing to fire off at the shaking teen who now realized he was going to be zapped right on the spot. Matthew's eyes went to Gaz as he went on his knees and started begging her to spare him, pleading and whining, sobbing with snot coming out of his nose. It was almost pitiful. Suddenly it seemed as if he was going to be spared as the Pak legs wound themselves back into their domain, all the guns vanishing, but before he could wipe off his sweat Zim grabbed him by the collar to his face and stared him dead in the eye.

"Zim prefers to make this personal. It's so much better to savor the anguish of your enemy."

He cracked his neck then after dropping him to the ground he cracked his knuckles. That action made Gaz's legs almost give out from wobbling so much, so she sat upon the table, one leg crossed over the other, and tried to still her rapidly pounding heart. Her malicious smile hid the truth she felt down in her stomach, where the butterfly wings tickled her insides. Keef just sort of sat there in the background like the minor character he always was. Zim took his fist, wound it up and slugged the guy right in that face he disliked so intensely. He must have broken his nose because Zim's knuckles were dotted with blood and Matthew was holding onto his nose tightly more so than any part of his face. The blood was even on Zim's face. Oh, how he missed fighting like this. He hadn't done this since, phew, how long was it since he was actually in the Irken army? Zim turned to Gaz, blood on his face, blood on his clothes, even a little on his one good antenna, and his smile was so wide and evil too. She gasped lightly.

"Want the next hit?" He reached his hand out to her and she took it, stilling the shaking in her system.

"I'd be delighted," She answered him, using her trembling vocals to make it seem like she was just as enthralled about beating up someone as he was. Which, of course she was, any chance she got to do so was like Christmas to her, but seeing Zim like that, it did something to her system. It made her into a mushy-gushy mess and she both hated it and was curious towards it, almost wanting to see where this would lead. Gaz stepped down off her perch and looked down upon the simpering worm beneath her.

"So, looks like the only ass you are gunna get today is your own handed to you. I hope you've learned a valuable lesson," Gaz explained, pressing her booted foot upon Matthew's chest. "Don't ever fuck with Gaz. Off to the nightmare world with you."

Keef couldn't well see what was happening but he did hear a lot of struggling screams and a flash of light then the smell of charred flesh. After that just laughter, Zim's and Gaz's. Keef came out of hiding, hoping he wasn't going to be next, but he also didn't want to leave his best friend there. So, like an absolute nincompoop he made his way over to the last two people on any planet you should go toward. Gaz threw her arms around Zim's neck, eyelids lowered, still giggling like a mad person.

"You were great! Thanks, Zimmy."

"I was…? Uh of course I was! Zim is always the greatest! You are welcome, Gaz. Zim would be glad to do it again. Do you have any others he can dispose of?"

"I'll fax you my to doom list," Gaz leaned in closer to him causing Zim to gulp hard. His arms hung limply at his sides not sure where to put them or what to do with them. Well he did owe her a hug so…Zim decided to put his arms around her waist, meaning for it to be a hug but they just stayed there, his fingers brushing against her exposed skin feeling it prickle under his touch.

"Gaz has the goose pimples. Is Gaz cold?"

"You've never touched me there before. My body is surprised, that's all." '_Liar liar_,' her mind mocked in sing song form.

"Gaz is…very soft…Explain to me this thing here," Zim was poking her belly button piercing and the tickle of his fingertips and the cold metal made even more goosebumps appear as well as tiny hairs stick up.

"It's a piercing. Earth fashion statement mostly done by rebellious teens. Tattoos are like that too but I don't have one yet."

"Ah Zim knows of Earth tattooing, we do it on Irk as a rite of passage. Zim used to have one on his forehead marking him as an Irken elite but that was before…"

"I know Zim…Don't worry, I'm not going to give up on you or what we are fighting for."

"How very Irken of you," Zim praised wholesomely, his heart feeling warm under her wording or maybe it was heartburn because of the food he ate. He wanted to believe it was that. His thumb kept circling around her piercing, flicking the little dangling bit on it over and over. Gaz gasped a little and arched to his touch, unable to help herself. On the ground Matthew was groaning, trying to get back up again, but Zim kicked him back down. Hearing her say she wouldn't give up on him, he had never, ever heard anyone speak such things to him. Everyone gave up on him, he was a failure, a loser, a defect, a wanna be, as he matured he realized this. He now knew for sure he was re-coded as a fry cook and sent to Earth just to be gotten rid of but even knowing that he couldn't deny the invader blood that ran in his veins. This was still his mission to him, fake or not, and he still wanted to take it over. Dib had no idea how to do it, no style what so ever, and even Zim wasn't so brutal as to have a mass genocide of an entire planet. At the very least he'd have them over for tea first.

"You've said nothing about Zim's new outfit."

"You're hot," Gaz blabbed out, then her eyes went wide when she said that. '_Whoa whoa whoa time out Gaz_,' she told herself, '_what did you just say? Pull yourself together! This is not who you are! You aren't a girly flirty person who swoons over guys. Plus, hello earth to Gaz, he is an alien. What would he see in you? What do you see in him? We do not do this. We do not feel all goopy and sappy! We aren't maple syrup! We are like amber, hard and cool. But wait'_, a part of her mind chirped, '_doesn't amber start out all goopy and sappy_?'

"Hey guys!" Keef excitedly quacked for he sounded like some type of bird. Gaz was thankful for the interruption. "Wow you made a big mess in here."

"Right, a mess. You should clean it up then," Gaz explained, dislocating herself from Zim who almost whined at the loss of contact. He liked having her there against him, he liked touching her skin and feeling her body get surprised by his touchings. He was starting to grasp the concept of why Earth beings like to touch so often. "And you!" Zim's antenna went up at her pointing her voice towards him so sharply and suddenly. "Now that you are up and about you should start figuring out how to communicate with the Irkens who are against Dib."

"That's simple enough, shouldn't take the wonderfulness that is Zim more than a day."

"Good then now get out. I have a lot of work that needs doing."

"You do not command meee, she devillll!" Zim pointed a finger at her and she bit it, though gently. Usually she could bite through fingers if she wanted to. He reared it back and screeched, running out of the room crying about being infected.

"Whiner."

Zim's computer scanned his finger, of course it was all fine, but he asked it to scan again anyways.

"Zero infections detected."

"You lie! YOU LIIEEE! Zim can feel it in his squeedily spooch when Gaz bit me. It felt like fire!"

"Oh ho…I bet it did."

"Zim knew it! You are withholding information from Zim! Tell what you know!"

"Well you see-"

"TELL ME!"

"If you would just-"

"TELL ME!"

"Zim shut up! You just really liked being bitten, that's all, you've said so yourself."

"ZIM NEVER-"

"Do you really want me to play the tape? I record all conversations for posterity…and blackmail."

"You…. spawn of a female dog! If this is so then…why did Zim run away?"

"The reaction made you feel scared but I'm sure now that you've calmed down you can understand."

Zim bent his finger in front of his face up and down. Now that he was thinking about it, it didn't hurt really, and Gaz had sharper teeth than Irken kind, so it had indeed surprised him. He wondered how it would feel on other parts of him. He doubted she would ever especially… He touched his neck, feeling his pulse quicken just at the thought of her biting it. Necks were very sensual on his planet that's why they were usually so covered, like the sexual organs were on this planet. Not that the neck was a sexual organ on Irk. That honor went to the squedily spooch- the super organ which was a stomach, a liver, intestines, kidneys, gallbladder, and as said, sexual anatomy all in one. He exposed so much of his neck to Gaz, not on purpose, but it had happened, and on his planet that would be pretty scandalous. Here not so much. Here they liked long legs and big milk sacks. Zim could appreciate the long legs Gaz had, long powerful slender legs that were so easy to look at with her skirts.

"Wipe your mouth off, sir, you are drooling."

"Zim is not!" He wiped off his mouth hurriedly. He suffered whiplash most likely from turning his head towards the door to see Gaz and her drool worthy long legs heading his way. Wait. Back it up. What?

"Hey, compadre, you figure out anything yet or too busy sulking about germs I didn't give you?"

"Compoodre?"

"It's Spanish for friend…. I think. I flunked Spanish."

"Gaz can speak other languages?" His antenna went up. "Another trait we have in common."

"Could you teach me Irken? That way I can talk with whoever we rally."

"Zim was going to suggest that. You stole Zim's idea! Gaz is a mind reader!"

"I sincerely hope you are joking," Gaz gave him a blank expression as she dusted soot off herself.

"Was it funny?" Zim asked, childishly hopeful, his eyes big and sparkly like a certain robot that Gaz tried not to ache for.

"High-larious. Now come on, Mr. 'it will only take the great Zim one day'" She mimicked his voice as best she could but it was too shrill for her, shrill but pleasant if that made any sense. The computer laughed.

"That was a good imitation, Miss Gaz."

"No, it wasn't! Zim's vocals are not that sissy sounding!"

"Not to be rude but yeah they are a little. Don't worry, Zimmy, I don't mind it. It's unique. I like your voice."

Zim's antenna went down, pacified with the answer, and a watery smile appeared on his face. Gaz called down the computer's screen and keyboard then started typing on it but Zim could hardly pay attention to that with leg one and leg two right in front of him. Gaz didn't seem to have any modesty, or she didn't realize how much she was showing him as she bent over a little. Zim's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he stared. The computer cleared its, could you call it a throat if it didn't have one? It said something in Irk to Zim so only he would understand, he said, eyes up and Zim did as he was told but only because he knew Gaz would smack his eyeballs out of their sockets for eyeing her. Double standards sucked, she could stare at him but if he did it to her it was a big no no. Her sttiped stockings were so like the stripes along his old Irken invader sleeves and attire. It only made her look more attractive.

"Okay so I set up the telecommunication on here, but I can only patch into Earth places. How would I get to Irk and how would we do it without Dib noticing?"

"Simple, really. We just use another network. Also, I've always had a com-link set up with Skoodge but never had any reason before to talk to him. Right, here," Zim advised, suddenly appearing by her side and pressing something. The screen rippled like disturbed water making the same ringing tone it did when it would call her until a face showed up on the screen. To Gaz he looked like a very very short, fat, squat, toad of an Irken, nothing like Zim and yet it was impossible to ignore that they were the same species. His eyes were the same color as Zim's but didn't shine the same way his did and he bore the mark of someone who was easily kicked around by everyone.

"Z…. Zim! You are alive?!" He cried out, though softly, and clearly in a room away from everyone else. He looked like he had been sweating too so his clothing was a little darker in color because of it. "H…how? When...? And why are you contacting meee?"

"None of that matters all that matters is-"

"Isn't that the sister unit of Tallest Dib? What is SHE doing with you?"

"He's no Tallest of mine and you watch your tone with her, Skoodge. She's the one who saved me. We are planning a little REVENGE on the Dib-Stink for what he has done. Gaz came up with ingeeenious plan to gather some of the Irkens who might want to retaliate. I believe Tak uses you as a foot stool so Zim is sure you do not care for her nor Dib."

"You can count me in. I'm sick of being treated like some low-class piece of… well you know. I don't want to use such language in front of a lady."

"Please, I'm used to it."

"If I may…why did you save Zim? Aren't you human? Isn't that your brother destroying my people?"

"He's destroying my people too. I can't stand him for what he has done to me…what he did to Zim…It won't go unpunished. Mark my words."

"Oohhh…She's scary!"

"One of her best traits," Zim explained with a smirk causing Gaz to elbow him in the side but playfully, it barely hurt him. "Report back to this network when you have gathered a sufficient amount of Irkens to join you but be careful, don't go spilling beans to just anyone. Only who you can swear your life would not betray you. Invader Zim, out."

Zim turned towards Gaz, Gaz turned towards Zim. "That went well," She said with a slight nod of her head before departing from his side. Zim reached out for her wrist and pulled her back but this time without yanking her like he had once done.

"Why do you always leave Zim?"

"I need to get this done and then after it's done you can have all the Gaz time in the world."

"Reeeeallyyy?"

"Hmm…sometimes…you sound just like him…."

"Like…oh you mean Gir…Do you miss him? Zim wants to erase the ache you feel for Gir. Come. Hug Zim."

She wanted to make a witty retort, as per usual. Something like, Zim you'll do or say anything for a hug yada yada and then the two could argue back and forth. Maybe she might get miffed because he hit too hard where it hurt or spoke the truth but instead, she just let it happen, whatever this was. One hand around her hip, one hand soothingly caressing her back and occasionally fondling her hair, and her head against his chest listening to the fantastically weird sound of his alien heart. It was like her own but more, metal sounding, and by that she meant like heavy metal. It beat in a rhythm, not synchronized thump. She nuzzled against him and took in this foreign scent he had to his skin. It was like school glue almost, it made her feel strangely nostalgic, but there were so many other scents on him. He smelled nothing like Tak. He was rubbing his face into her hair as subtly as he could enjoying the light tickle of her purple strands against him.

"Do you like my hair?"

"Zim has never encountered a species with hair just on their heads like earth peoples and Gaz's hair is so purple, the color associated with Irken females."

"You keep going on and on about it- me being an Irken. Stop saying it so much…"

"Does it offend you…to be thought of as something like me…?"

"No, it's just…ugh…fuck…it makes me…. hopeful. Like maybe you are right. I've never felt human but it's just a thought. It's not true at all. I'm a pathetic worm baby."

"You are none of that, Gazlene," Zim affirmed, tilting her head up. "Not pathetic, not a baby, and not a worm."

"You…said my full name…I didn't know you even knew it…Dib doesn't even say it…. Dad neither…sometimes I forget that's what I was birthed with…"

"Zim will stop calling you it if-"

"No. If you happen to say it every now and then that's okay."

"Gaz…Zim would like to make you an honorary Irken. When we dethrone the Dib-Creature I shall seek out Tallest Red and Purple to do a ceremony for you."

"What if Red and Purple are…you know…then who would be Tallest? If you dethrone Dib wouldn't you be? I mean you are tall enough."

"Hmm…. Zim never gave it much thought…well we'll burn that chicken once it crosses the street."

"Bwahaha! Oh, Zim that's…haha…not how that saying goes…hehehe...but it's a hell of a lot better! You crazy alien."

"You crazy alien," He repeated, a little teasingly. She was an alien to him and that irony was not lost on her. Even if she was never an Irken she would forever be an alien to him. They were two aliens on an alien planet and that thought suddenly removed any boundaries they had before that had tried to stop the warm-fuzzy-tinglies from happening.


	5. Five

It had been about a week since that event and every day Dib checked in and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Gaz stayed inside like she was told, peeking outside every now and then and sighing in relief, at least to his eyes, when she saw the guards. Tak was fixing up her latest invention, something small enough to sneak into the house to spy on Gaz and see what was really going on there but she told Dib nothing of it lest he try to stop her. He was so sure nothing was ever going to go wrong with his baby sister. Tak knew better. There were missing posters for a teenage boy called Matthew Phillip Matthers the third thus causing more cops to be on the hunt, assuming Zim was the reason for this and not even knowing how right they were.

Everyday Skoodge checked in when he could manage time and reported his findings, sometimes even calling to ask whether or not a certain invader was worthy to Zim before he would even go and bother them. This was a tactic that helped weed out those who would easily turn on them. Zim was occupied himself. First, he had started to try and "socialize" with the other maggots that Gaz had deployed here as her base. They were all different flavors of dull, but they had their uses. None could compare to Gaz in his book, but he attempted to make friendly with them as much as physically possible as he had no way around it, given his position.

It wasn't as if Gaz cared much for them either and they weren't the best in their field, but it was all she had to work with and at least they served her well. Zim had started a workout regime to get himself in top physical condition for when the day came for inevitable war. Gaz's army were not fighters and that was fine to him, they were helping out their own people. Nurses, spies, scientists, but none of them would be prepared to fight when the time came for it. Well possibly Keef and Ghost might do it for the fun of it and well, Zim wasn't sure. They would maybe try their best, but they were no Irken soldiers that was for certain.

He usually wore the same outfit when working out as he did when doing anything else, only putting more weight around his ankles and gauntlets. Gaz had one day caught him in the middle of his training and just stood there, stunned at him. He was working so hard that she saw a bead of sweat trail down his antenna and cheek. His determination was not wavering not a single inch and it inspired her. She asked him to train her and at first, he was against it, not because she was female or from Earth but because he didn't want to hurt her but inevitably, she twisted his arm- literally.

"Okay okay Zim will train with Gaz, now let go of Zim's mighty arm!"

"Your whining is both amusing and annoying," Gaz explained, standing in front of him after releasing Zim's arm to which he was sorely rubbing.

"When Zim places upon you the smacking in a downwards direction then we shall see who will be whining. It will not be ZIIIIMM!"

Gaz rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever. I'm going to change and grab a water bottle. I'll be back."

Zim shrank away in fear from the dreaded W word that even now, after so long, caused a ripple of fear that coursed down to his Irken soul. "Vile Earth liquid," Zim shuddered in disgust but then his attention returned back to what Gaz had mentioned prior. "Gaz wait…why do you need to change clothing? Is this not suitable?"

"Nah. When we do training or workouts here on Earth, we like to wear something different. The human body secretes sweat so it would be kind of gross to wear sweaty clothes all day."

"It is gross enough that your kind sweat so much."

"I don't disagree. Wait here, m'kay?"

Zim nodded as Gaz walked out of the room. He twiddled his fingers as he waited, already getting impatient and missing her every millisecond that ticked by. To pass the time he researched workout clothing for males on Earth so that he might suit Gaz's expectations and using this he sketched out something similar, only in his own way that didn't seem so ugly to him. Gaz's everyday clothing was something that he liked, dark colors, spikes, metal, ripped and torn, and very cool. Nothing like other females who wore too many gaudy things and giggled at nothing. He tried on his new duds, tugging at the material and inspecting it. It was beyond him why this was somehow training ware, it wasn't guarding much on him, but there was much he didn't understand nor wanted to about the way humans operated. Oh well, at least it was something he came up with. Wouldn't Gaz brim with much glee at his uniqueness?

Speak of the she-devil, in she came and Zim's mind was not ready for the impending implosion he received from Gaz's own workout clothes. A black sports bra with a tomb on the front and neon purple skull. There were words were stretched across her chest just above the tomb that said GAME OVER. Her stomach was in full view as well as that piercing Zim had come to find himself wanting to touch again. Humans had so many places to pierce on them and Gaz seemed to be a good example of that as she had ear piercings too. The purple skull and smoke printed tights she wore hid nothing from the imagination, hugging her every curve like a second skin and though they weren't at all why Zim's mouth was hanging to the floor she did have black sneakers with purple laces. Even though he had no concept of the word his mind kept going Hummana Hummana.

"Tsh. Take a picture it will last you longer."

It entertained her that she could have that effect on anyone. Similar to Zim she was certain no one really found her all that attractive. Matt had but he was not her type, nor did she honestly believe she was his, she was just there. Matt had flirted with Ghost too, but Ghost gave nobody the time of day, usually tuning him out. She was too committed to her work for little boys, Gaz could get that. Zim, however, being what and who he was, could not be any more different to Matt. He gave her personal space without her telling him three hundred times but was also incredibly clingy and madly possessive at times, he was dominating, crazy, destructive, wickedly deceitful and twisted in all the right ways. He respected her, even trusted her, put her on the same level as him. She could be herself around him, no constrictions or pretenses. So, she couldn't help but give into him when he actually did take out a camera and snap a photo of her. She even posed as best as a Gaz could. She was no stick shaped super model with pouty lips after all.

"You done now, Zim? Can we actually fight?"

"Oh, right right," Zim shook himself off, placing the camera back in his Pak. He couldn't keep his mind too straight with so much revealed to him. "Is this how all Earth women dress for such things?" He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but she only nodded in response, barely suppressing a smirk when he mumbled, "How men here get any training in at all is beyond Zim…"

"Military clothing is different than this, Zim. In that both men and women are a lot more…covered. Now c'mon. Teach me."

"Zim will start with basics and work up. Let's begin with defensive moves. Try and attack Zim and he will guard then you copy."

"M'kay."

The first hit she landed was blocked then the second, he narrowly dodged her fists. She didn't hold back either, she put her all in it. Zim was happy with that, he didn't get anything out of training weaklings who didn't have their heart in it. She also went for the weak points, such as his face.

"You have good form."

"Thanks."

After blocking and dodging, bobbing and weaving from her punches, karate chops, and kicks, she landed one on him, right in the shoulder blade but neither of them took a moment to pause. This went on for a bit before it was Zim's turn to see how his pupil would fare. He too held nothing back though he took very little pleasure in abusing her. She wasn't a subordinate. They went back and forth, Zim showcasing some of his best defensive maneuvers, Gaz trying them out, until she decided it was time for the sneaky tactics. So when he tried to kick her, she swung her leg out and watch him fall to the ground, carefully avoiding the near crushing of his Pak. It was sturdy enough but still, it was his life source. Wouldn't want even a scratch on that. Zim remedied the situation that caused his temporary embarrassment by doing the same to Gaz and pinning her down. Her snickering had come to a full stop as she laid there underneath him, his talons on her wrist hard enough to feel her pulse, one of his bended legs was in between her parted ones, knee touching her inner thigh. Her breathing was quick, eyes opened wide at him.

"Victory for Zim," He spoke softly, eyes focused on every flicker he could find in her aurelian ones. She wiggled hard, thrashing in his grasp. How did he get so strong all the sudden? "No escape Gaz."

"Get off of me."

"Zim enjoys having you tremble like that...are you frightened?"

"Me? Nope. You are cutting off my circulation."

He released his claws and slowly got up from her, not wanting to make her pass out from lack of blood going through her. She was still trembling though, and he made a mental note of that. Gaz crossed her arm tightly across her chest because her body had an unexpected reaction of being so close to him. Curse him and his everything that somehow had attracted her. What was it about him that made her like this? He was kind of cute in a weird way. He narrowed one eye at her, smirking in that way that made her melt. Fuck. She shook off the sensation and got up.

"I think that's enough for today. I'm going to shower."

She left without another word from him, heart drumming in her rib cage. '_Easy Gaz_,' she told herself, as she made her way back to the house, '_Easy. He's just Zim. You know, that sort of friend sort of teacher sort of only person you can put any faith in. He's a green bean. C'mon. Get a grip_.' The shower helped calm her nerves, as the hot water slid down her form and she washed out her hair, she started thinking of why him, why now, just why. She was Gaz- bringer of misery and pain, destroyer of things, darkness tucked neatly into a purple package. If a boy got too handsy or chased after her she would break their legs and arms and shove them where the sun doesn't shine. Of course, boys don't do that to her, and Zim wasn't exactly hounding her.

He didn't understand what he was doing nor could his race really have too many complex feelings like love for another person or even too much attraction. Right? Even if he did, what is it he would like about a human being? She sat there with one hand touching her stretch marks, her scars, squeezing her fat here and there with a frown. When Zim looked at her, did he see this? After her shower she towel dried herself off before getting a call from some telemarketer and it only helped make her feel like utter crap. They were selling weight loss pills. She slammed down the phone so hard it smashed into a million pieces. Her body plopped onto the sofa and there she stayed for most of the day, sulking and playing video games- her favorite distraction from the world. She hadn't even put any clothes on, she just sat there in a damp towel with wet hair dripping all over the decorative throw pillows.

After her moodiness settled, she changed and went down into her work room where she could be away from everyone in a happy, quiet, space. She and Zim continued their workouts together for days after that but never again did he push his luck with her. She had ignored his calls all day the last time and to prevent such things he just stopped being so forward. This made training go a lot smoother. After three or four days of it Zim was getting more accustomed to Gaz's choice in clothing but that didn't mean he didn't want to gawk at everything. He had to admit, Gaz was a gem amongst these coals and that went for her looks too. He never considered it before or gave it much thought, but he could tell now, she had all the right things going for her to attract a…no he wouldn't dare finish that.

Gaz deserved someone that matched her in every sense, not a dim-witted boy of this planet. None here even came close to being worthy of her, but she was her own person. If she should happen to decide to choose someone here…what could Zim do about it and why did he WANT to do something about it? Why did he strive to prove his worth to her every day as if to say look at me, really look at me, aren't I good enough? It was worse than with the Tallest but somehow more subtle for a lot of the time he didn't even realize what he was doing. His snarky computer had to catch him in the act and never let it go. Zim flushed a dark shade of green with the blasted thing caught him in the middle of preening, worrying over his one antenna, wondering out loud to himself if Gaz cared that he was so defective, so inadequate.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Ask who what?"

"Good grief…I'll short circuit before the day is out. Me, I can't stand your mug a lot of the time, but I'm sure Gaz can, otherwise she'd have left already."

"Zim doesn't care if Gaz leaves him…" He muttered sourly, one hand under his chin and looking at his reflection, watching his antenna droop.

"Yes you do. It's written all over your face."

"Whaaa- No there are no writings on Zim's face what so ever."

"Just unplug me, put me out of my misery."

"You two arguing again?" Gaz called from the door way with a bag under her arm and in her pajamas. She had told him that night she wanted to introduce him to an Earth custom called slumber parties. Mainly it was a thinly veiled excuse to sleep in the same room as him. She had a nightmare the previous night. Usually one such as Gaz simply adores nightmares, she welcomes them, invites them, but it was about Zim, looking empty and hollow, his eyes glassy as Dib and Tak stood proudly on his corpse. What was worse was she couldn't move or speak. She woke up with a yelp, his name on her lips. She would never tell him that, he'd be too self-satisfied for his own good to know how much she sort of, kind of, maybe a little bit cared for him. Zim turned to her, her hair was in a ponytail with little curls jutting out. What could a creature of such beauty want with someone so broken? He was trying so hard to make up for the fact that he had done so much wrong so very many times. It made him furious that Tak had succeed so much, despite the ways she got to her success. Gaz moved past the door way and unrolled a sleeping bag onto the floor, it looked like a coffin almost, then she placed a pillow at the head of it.

"Yeah Zim thinks you think he's deformed."

Before Zim could retaliate and yell about how the computer was full of lies Gaz looked at him with such a gentle look it made him stop and then spoke. "You aren't at all. Why would you think that?"

"My…antenna…"

"So?" '_So?'_ Her mind repeated and reminded her of how she thought the same things about herself how if this was her, she'd find every flaw about herself to be self-conscious about. '_Be quiet'_, she told that part of herself that spoke the truth.

"Gaz…doesn't mind it?"

"Nope, I kind of like it, it adds character. I know you want it fixed though. I guess if I had one ear it would bother me too but then again, we have an artist famous for having one ear."

"Really? Earth is such an odd place," Zim replied, sitting on his bed as Gaz went through her bags to find something to watch and the popcorn which was already popped and covered in tin foil. They shared the snack together and watched their film, making commentary on the absurdity of it, until Gaz started to get weary. Zim laid on his bed, facing her, propping his head up with his hand. He was smiling at her, not with his teeth, just a sweet sort of, dare she say, loving smile. She liked the way he looked, and she liked his voice. It made him quiver internally. Gaz also felt something in her stomach, it was chewing at it without end, and it kept reminding her of the nightmare she had of him, of his red eyes blank and cold and distant from death. That thing chewed on her heart, her mind, devouring her organs until to alleviate it so got up and decided to do what she knew would seal her doom but also stop that chewing sensation.

"Scoot over, Zim."

"Heh?"

"Scoot over, I want to sleep next to you."

He immediately made room for her watching her form slip under his covers and lay close to him. Suddenly the bed felt very hot with her body heat so close to his. Gaz was holding tight to her stomach. Great now there were butterflies infecting her system. Could she get no break? She had slept next to another person only a small number of times and it was Dib when they were very very small. Her arms went from her stomach to around herself as she curled in fetal position close to him, breathing in his scent deeply. Zim reacted by holding her to his self, something he knew soothed her ailments.

"What's wrong with my Gaz? She seems so troubled."

Her heart stilled before rapidly thumping. His Gaz? Usually that would spell out death for anyone, but he said it so tenderly. She could not end someone who cared for her so genuinely. She shook her head, refusing to open up to him any more than she had.

"Tell Zim."

"Never."

"Zim understands Gaz is tough. She doesn't like to show her weaknesses. Zim is the same but he has shown such to Gaz many times. Can Gaz not give Zim just one?"

"You know too much already. That's enough."

"Zim won't tell. He swears on it. Zim wants…so very badly to help make that pain disappear. When Gaz feels pain…. Zim feels pain…maybe Zim gets why now Gaz hurt herself…" His words were so strained with both sadness and passion. He was desperate to help her.

"Zim…" She tilted her head up to him, closer to his face than she wanted to be, their lips just a few inches apart. He pulled her even closer to him, never losing eye contact. Why was he so nice to her all the time? Why when everyone else wasn't? Yeah, she was Miss Horror Show, send you to an early grave before the grim reaper had your number, but somewhere in her gut she had been somewhat the tiniest bit lonesome. How could she not without anyone ever around and now here he was, straight out of a Sci-Fi movie, green with wobbly antenna and all- the only person she allowed herself to get close to. He was there for her no matter what and right now, after such a vivid nightmare, she realized how much she needed him and how much he needed her. She had let no one in, no one deserved that and any of her family- forget about it! They didn't even try to be a real family with her. She was no better than a family cat, hissing and clawing everyone. A vicious cycle. A needy girl wanting attention she lacked thrashing out at everything so that she was left alone. Zim never cared if she lashed out at all, he took all of her bad and good qualities in stride. He not only accepted them, he reveled in them. "I-"

"Incoming transmission from Invader Skoodge," The computer announced.

"For fucks sake!" Both Zim and Gaz yelled out together which made them both fall into little chuckles. She had never heard him swear before. She kind of liked that too. Zim didn't let go of her though, as he regretfully accepted the transmission, his hand around her, pulling her as close as possible while they both sat up and she just let it happen. Come what may. She leaned her head on his shoulder even. It was nice, to be able to cuddle someone that wasn't a plush, to feel their comforting warmth and affection. Zim's body made the perfect pillow for her and she did not think she'd ever like to go back to the old model. Skoodge's toad-like self-appeared on the screen in front of them at first with his hand raised in salute, a firm appearance to him, but it all dropped when his camera feed came in on his end. One could only imagine what he was thinking. There was Zim, someone who was ranks above him, a renegade hero of Irk who was going to liberate them, and he was in a bed with a woman and not just any woman, the sister of the enemy and they were snuggling! Neither of them seemed to care about their positions, Zim just sat there expectantly, albeit frustrated that something had interrupted a moment between he and Gaz.

"Speak," Zim commanded, harsh and with power to his voice, like he knew even with as much failing as he had done, he still was better than Skoodge. Gaz found his commanding nature just another thing to add to the list of things that made her feel funny tinglies for him all over.

"Oh um…Yes. Invader Skoodge with great news to report, Sir! I have gathered a number of our finest for the cause, a sufficient number if I do say so- considering our position. Not many had the stout heart to go against Tallest Dib, but I have found a few brave soldiers willing to join his take down. Even Invader Tenn is on our side."

The name caused a strange reaction in Zim and a stranger on in Gaz who had never heard the name in her life but from Zim's own reaction she could tell there was either bad blood or history. She didn't like it. Something about the way he moved made her feel it was something romantic even that had gone on with the two. She crushed Zim against her chest not noticing in the dim lighting that his face was dark green, feeling that soft area on him. The word, Mine, was trying to force its way out of her throat, but she kept shoving it down. Zim wasn't hers at all…but whoever this Tenn was, she wasn't his either.

"Goood…" He replied slowly, "When will we be expecting you?"

"Actually, sir, that's why I'm calling. You see I thought it would be prudent to send a very small group there, for reconnaissance and training purposes and to familiarize ourselves with the land and the people. The group I have chosen is myself, Tenn, Sox, and Krit."

"Krit? Who is this Krit? Zim has never heard of him."

"He's new, still young but bright enough to know this isn't right. He's excited to see a new planet, this will be his first time off Irk."

"Ahh Zim remembers his first time…. It was painful but fantastic at the same time."

Gaz stifled a chuckle in her enclosed palm. Oh lord, if the Irkens were as dense to human culture as Zim she'd bust a seam laughing. However she could not ignore that angry sting of jealousy she hoped would go away. Did this Tenn, she could just tell it was a girl, don't ask, female intuition, have something with Zim at some point? Now she was going to come here, the only female in the group it seemed, and an Irken on top of that. A female of his own species that wasn't Tak. How could she even compare…? Why was she trying to compare?

"We will be landing using the coordinates you have given in less than 5-6 cycles. Expect us then. Have no fear, Miss, we will be discreet, Zim has updated us on everything he has learned from earth."

"Oh brother…this oughta be rich."

"Okay Okay Zim will be waiting with great anticipation. Invader Zim out."

Skoodge saluted and then the transmission was ended. "He's always had the worst timing," Zim admitted in aggravation, arm still around Gaz with her curled up against him. She gave a grunt of agreement but decided it was for the best. Let sleeping dogs lie right? "Now then," Zim's voice went back to being a pleasant whisper as he turned to her not noticing her blush but feeling her warm up, "Where were we?"

"Never mind about it, Zimmy. I'm sleepy."

"Ah. You are not escaping that easily. Tell Zim what bothers you so. Zim demands it."

"Drop it."

"Zim does not wish to drop anything. Zim doesn't want to resort to begging…. just tell Zim."

"Only…. only if you tell me about Invader Tenn…."

"Oh…oh…. ohhhhh…!" Each oh had a different tone to it, one was a bitter kind of tone the slow dawning surprise that transformed into realization. "There's no need for Gaz to be jelly."

"I…. you…. it's called jealous, first off, dumb ass, and second, I'm not. I haven't even met her yet."

"Invader Tenn has nothing on you."

"Wha…. what did you say…?"

"You heard me, Gaz is not deaf. Look, a long time ago before I knew this planet, Invader Tenn tried to stake claims on Zim as a life mate. Back then, any Irken would have given his Pak for her. Zim wasn't interested in mating- more important matters in Zim's life, and since she thought she was, as you all say, all that and a bag of chips, she got offended. It surprises Zim that she is willing to work with me again, but she probably got over it, found some other sludge for brains male."

"You have the height now Zim, she probably sees you as a potential mate again. Are all the girls like that on your planet- seeking power all the time?"

"For an Irken, what else is there? Even if Invader Tenn was to come chasing after Zim again he'd swat her like a fly. So, you see, no reason for Gaz to have the jealousy. You are far superior."

"Hush… you don't mean that…."

"You dare tell Zim what he means!? Zim speaks the truth! Truth I tell you!"

Gaz reached over and kissed his cheek then tucked herself into bed, smirking a bit. "Goodnight Zim."

He stood there mouth wide open with his finger pointed in the air, his eyes bigger than usual. His cheek sizzled very lightly from contact with saliva, but it wouldn't matter if all his skin peeled off at the moment. He had felt nothing like the zap that went through him the moment her lips collided with his cheek. Like all of her they were so very soft, and they were so full and thick unlike an Irken mouth he'd ever known, such plump lips Gaz had, like the rest of her body. All filled out everywhere in ways Zim had never seen on anything. He liked…no he loved…the way her body was shaped.

She was curvy in all the right places and those legs. Mother of Irk those legs! And her smile and her neck. Her hair too, like woven amethyst upon her head, and her eyelashes were so lengthy as well framing those gorgeous golden eyes. His hand went to his cheek. Kisses were a sign of affection, weren't they? A kiss on the mouth was between two mated pairs but on the cheek, it could mean anything. Even family units did so. Something told him, some rational part of him reasoned, this wasn't a family kiss. Whatever it was he wanted another and badly and soon. He pulled Gaz against him, not caring about her light snoring at all, and stayed up almost the whole night just watching her face close to his.

"Goodnight Gazlene…"

Days on end after that Zim had been trying and as usual failing miserably to receive another kiss on the cheek but no matter what he did or said it didn't result in one and asking outright seemed like a bad option somehow. What if Gaz was just so tired she did something she didn't realize and now that she was awake, she might not recall such actions? He knew it should be natural but confound it all he wanted kisses now! He had never wanted anything more in his life but after feeling her lips just there he'd been driven to insanity with desire. Just a light brush would do and then he'd never ask again. Oh, who was he fooling? He wanted his whole face to be covered in her kisses. He stopped even questioning the whys and hows and forced that part of his mind away that reminded him she was human. She was an honorary Irken in his book anyways. He had to stop himself, he was no better than that Matthew person who had expected physical payment in the form of kisses for nice things too. He would not stoop to becoming a Matthew. So, after a while he stopped but that didn't mean he didn't yearn for it like a lunatic.

"Why did she have to do that to me? Now Zim feels all tingly and needy…"

"Do you want her to kiss you again?" The computer asked, getting kind of tired of the will they won't they crap going on between Gaz and Zim. They needed to hurry up and get together- he was sick of the tension.

"YES! Very much! But Zim doesn't want to become like…. he that deserves to not be mentioned…"

"Why don't you try just telling her that you like her? That might be a good start."

"Whaaa have you lost your processor?! Zim can't do that!"

"It's easy, Zim, you are making a big deal about it."

"Oh sure, maybe YOU think it's easy, but it is the most difficult thing Zim has done! Zim cannot just walk right up to Gaz and say hey I know you are a human and I'm not, but I like you a lot and I think you are pretty…more than pretty…like a sunrise on Irk…like a supernova….NO! Zim cannot!"

"Welp too bad…. you just did…" The computer responded, noticing the person who was standing there at the door, utterly gob smacked. A certain someone with a pension for video games, violence, and pizza. Zim broke his neck for like the millionth time turning towards the door way to see her, Gaz in all her beautifulness, covered in oil, dirt, and soot with grease on her but she still looked bomb. Everything stopped as she heard him say those words, those words she felt like she had waited her whole life to hear. I like you. All her life she had never sought out attention or affection or approval from others. She didn't care that no one liked her. She had number 1 – herself. That's all she ever needed because that's all she ever had for the longest time.

Her dad, she wasn't even sure if he loved her or Dib for that matter. He only seemed to care about Dib, truly, now that he was just like him. Before that, though, it was difficult to tell. His children seemed like accessories to him, something to sort of show off to everyone occasionally to prove he was human and not just a semi unfeeling machine obsessed and addicted to science. She had loved her dad once but that seemed like another lifetime ago before he and Dib ruined everything. Dib was another matter, Gaz was sure Dib loved her, but he didn't KNOW her, and he didn't like a good portion of everything she did so did that count or matter? No. So really who else was there for Gaz but Gaz? She was okay with that, or at least she made herself believe that, until that day…her birthday, where Zim had shown her a little bit of kindness and concern… it changed everything. If not for that day she wondered what she would be doing now.

She would still hate Dib for the way he was controlling things, but would she loathe him entirely as she did now? Would she have been on his side and dissect Zim too? Help take apart his colony? There was a voice inside of her, a clear rich female voice- her conscious, that told her even then, even at her worst, she would find this too much but now all was different. Zim had made it so. She almost wanted to hit him for changing the status quo of things, punch out the offending issue in her life that was warping her. Gaz was not supposed to get all touchy feeling. That was not how it was supposed to go. Ignore the world, push away the pain, hit anyone or anything that wrongs you, react with aggression, but he melted her all the way through, made her soft and fluffy inside at times, made her think and feel things no Gaz should or could. There were things she desired and craved from him, things she wanted to say- words she never felt could escape her because they were foreign much like the person in front of her.

So foreign. That kiss she gave him last night was to shut him up, but it was also out of impulse. She had tasted just a tiny bit of his skin and the flavor lingered on her tongue. Her mind was like Jekyll and Hyde each side pushing so hard against the other. One side said; "No no this is wrong! This isn't like you! Zap him away, make him stop, and crimanitley don't kiss him!" The other side was making itself louder, bigger, stronger crying out passionately; "Yes Yes this is right, this is good. It's okay to feel this way, he won't hurt you. Don't push him away. He's been through so much, just like you. Kiss him again and again. He tastes fan friggin tastic and wow isn't he just the coolest? Or hottest." Both sides kept fighting each other forever, never one winning just getting slight victories. Now smacked in the face with those words Zim had said honestly without any guard to him, she felt like one side was certainly winning; the side that was telling her to go all mushy for him, that Un-Gaz like part that was somehow Gaz-like.

"Do you…. mean all that….?"

"Ah…I…What Zim means to say is…You weren't supposed to hear any of that…. but ah…I suppose if you did…it's better actually…saves Zim the trouble um…you aren't…mad, are you?"

"No…of course not...So you…. really meant it? About me being…pretty and…. l-l-liking me….?"

"Every word…"

"Then…say it now…to my face."

Zim gulped hard, summoning all his Irken bravery for this confession, as he stepped forward feeling like he was going to the guillotine with every step. These were the most terrifying few steps he had ever taken in his entire long life and he had faced many beasts on many planets, the scalpel numerous times, having his squeedily spooch poked and prodded and antenna ripped out from the core. Nothing could compare to this. He placed his claws on her shoulders, breathed in deeply, then looked at her, his antenna was shaking as was the rest of him. Why was she so frightening- more so that any opponent he had ever faced?

"Zim likes Gaz…very very much…. likes her everything. Looks, mind, body, personality, skill, her fury, her drive, all that wonderous Gazziness that makes you- you. Zim knows he isn't…exactly…"

"Oh, shut up." Gaz grabbed Zim and kissed him hard on the cheek but closer to the corner of his mouth causing his mouth to hang again and then close tightly in correspondence to her previous demands. His antenna shot up in a springy way making Gaz imagine it making a cartoony BOING sound.

"C-c-can Zim have…one more…?"

"Duh. You don't need to ask," Gaz explained, kissing the other side of his cheek. "You should do it to me too."

"Zim is allowed?"

"You just dive into everything without seeing where you'll land. When you admit your feelings to a girl, and she says it back it means you are 'dating'. This means you can get free cheek kisses, but-" Gaz put her finger to Zim's lips to stop his obvious enthusiastic sounds, "You've gotta work if you want more than just on the cheek. You know…. go on dates with me… not that we really can…ah…you know just surprise me with things you'd think I like….and when we get out of here…take me places I wanna go…"

"That doesn't sound too difficult for the almighty Zim! I shall work super hard to gain the affections of Gaz!"

"You better…I'm no easy catch y'kno. Not just anybody can call themselves my boyfriend…actually… you are my first…and only…"

"Heh? But Gaz is so…." He gestured at all of her, mostly her body with suggestive motions in his hands outlining her curves. This made Gaz turn scarlet, a feat that made her want to run away and go melt off her face. She stood there, blushing stupidly, wishing skin didn't have that capability. Why couldn't their species evolve to just hide such features? Why couldn't they be like reptiles? Did Zim do that? Was he capable of blushing? She was certain she might have seen him do it.

"Red is a good color for you, especially on your cheeks." Zim leaned in and kissed one of them. Her skin felt so good on his own, so he nuzzled a bit into her cheek and kissed again. It felt incredible either way, to be kissed or have one, but Zim was greedy, he much preferred having them. Zim pulled Gaz closer, enjoying her stutters and trembles and blushing. Her neck looked so inviting and she didn't have any pesky neck jewelry on today…and he wondered what these kisses would feel like on there…

"Hey hey…don't take it too far now…besides you'll interrupt my plans. I had something big to show you and then you went and said all that. I almost forgot."

"Ooh a present for Zim? What is it? Is it the Plasma Pistol 500?"

"Better," Gaz claimed though she wasn't one hundred percent sure of that. She went behind him and placed her hands on his eyes. "Keep 'em shut okay?"

"How will Zim see his gift if his eyes are closed?" Zim asked, intrigued by this as he was led blindly through the doorway. Feeling Gaz's body heat against him and her warm breath on his skin made it all worth it to be without sight.

"Shh. Just keep moving. Okay take one more step. Now be perfectly still and don't open till I say so," Gaz instructed, slowly removing her hands and nodding in approval as Zim kept his eyes tightly shut, perhaps too tight it looked painful. His hands were together almost looking like he was praying, and he had a big anxious smile. '_Such a dope_,' Gaz thought, '_but now he's my dope_.'

"Okay," The sound of Gaz walking away from him was heard, the swoosh of a fabric then said fabric pooling to the floor, "Open them."

Zim wasn't sure what to even suspect. Gaz was capable of anything and the only thing that knew him better was his own Pak. He really wasn't expecting a plasma pistol but with her capabilities he could expect something that would satisfy him. Even if it was an empty box for storing things, he'd be grateful, since it was uncommon to receive presents made just for him. No matter what scenario, object, invention, or doo-dad Zim had concocted in his mind what was in front of him was not on the list. His smile didn't know what to do should it hang there or drop? The sight made his mouth want to open wide in surprise, but it was also an extremely joyful sight, it was confusing, it was impossible. He must have finally cracked either that or some parallel dimension had opened where this could be true. Either case was likely.

Zim didn't have time to process anything as his present jumped onto him and latched itself to his face, very reminiscent of a certain alien species offspring in a certain film franchise. Only he didn't really struggle too hard to get it off even as the thing nearly strangled his neck to death and broke his windpipe. Gaz watched, eyes all watery, hand covering her mouth as a genuine smile was forcing its way across her face at the sight. Gaz had worked tirelessly, day in and day out and like Zim she never gave up on what she worked on even if it seemed bleak and all hope was lost. Now her aching could rest, at least some of it, and she could be put at ease for Zim was turning dark blue in the face, gasping for breath, but his eyes were watering too. Though it could be because he had very little oxygen. It could be that too. A robotic, high pitched voice resonated through the mechanics lab.

"Massteerr I missded you I missded youuuu!"

One didn't need more than two guesses at what Zim's present was. Somehow, some way, though entirely inconceivable, though lacking any logical sense, Gir was there, Gir was ALIVE! The malfunctioning Sir unit was choking the life force out of Zim at the moment and its cyan eye was crying happily, the other eye was hot white with a flicker of an almost powdery neon blue. His antenna was bent out of shape and occasionally sparked but other than that he looked pretty much the same. He was shinier than before, obviously buffed and polished, he had more screws in him, some hints welding being done on his connecting parts, his patch on the front was repainted, and he had a bow on his neck in one of Zim's favorite colors- Fuchsia (he was also very fond of Magenta). Gir stuck his tongue out as he embraced his master, only having the vaguest recollection of the past events, but firmly remembering he was dragged away from Zim at some point and that the stink-filled big headed one called Dib had made the world go black for him. Whether or not you could qualify Gir as being alive or truly sentient was up for debate, but it seemed like he had those qualities. He had a will to live. Unlike his other Sir unit brethren and sisteren he felt more human like emotions. Sadness, regret, fear, compassion, empathy such things made him like his master, a true defect meant only for another defect. So, though his servos and beepy bits and wires and stuff was taken, he fought to keep himself the same Gir. It seemed the little robot had a kind of a soul and once it was brought back to life, so was the Gir he always was. Gaz had been fearful he might wake up and not be Gir, but just any other Sir unit, red eyes and following at every command, but he was exactly as she remembered him.

"G…G-Gir! Ack! Zim thought Dib had…but Gaz…. how did you…?"

"Didn't you wonder why I had my backpack on the day I saved you? Gir was inside it the whole time. It took me a while to find him but thankfully he was not made into scrap, just lying in a warehouse collecting dust. I had to do a lot of guess work all on my own. Even the computer didn't know about my plan. Dib's people had confiscated Gir's manual, but I got it even if it was missing some pages."

Gaz recalled the feeling she got in her body seeing Gir's disposed shell with cobwebs, rust, dust, paint chipping off, a droopy bent antenna, and the one black empty eye socket. When she held him in her arms, she felt like a mother holding a fetus she had not been able to carry to term. Gir's body was small, childlike, and his mannerisms followed that mindset to a T, and now he was lifeless. All that energy, spazzing, stupidity, randomness, immaturity, silliness, all poof. Just like that. Just another reason Dib and her father needed to pay. Didn't they have a care in the world? Or was he just a robot? Gaz was haunted by Gir's lamenting cries as he was dragged away from Zim, a wail that made the whole world, even those on Dib's side, feel sorrow. Gir was cute, even to the most stubborn people, and it was an act that even now some of his best and brightest and most loyal subjects avoided talking about.

Gaz did not envy any of them, she was glad they suffered greatly hearing Gir's last moments, that they should regret anything was a wonder to her. He was a robot, but he had feelings too. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair or right. Perhaps the reason Gaz felt so deeply hurt was because she had an affinity with robots all her life, creating her own to protect her, and one of her first movies was Short Circuit and its following sequel. She was traumatized hearing that robot beg for its life but totally for it going all commando on the asses of all who wronged him. When Dib did what he did, his father by his side to do it, Gaz had faltered from her good sister act. Sure, Dib was sad about it, but clearly not sad enough to stop it. Couldn't he have at least kept Gir around as his own Sir unit- malfunction or not? No. Just like a human, take what's not yours and use it to your own benefit.

"You're going to hell, Dib," She told him casually, breaking her façade.

That's all she said to him, that's all that needed to be said. He got the idea. Dib played God and took a life, now she wanted him to live with that, live with the robot's motor oil on his hands. That was possibly why he never scrapped Gir out of sheer guilt, but he never gave Gir any type of funeral either nor did he try to revive him. Gaz was having none of it. She took Gir and his master home on the same day and every day she made sure to dedicate her time to getting him back to normal. Every day she sang to him the only lullaby she knew, even though her singing voice really was sucky, out of tune, and not all that womanly or even motherly but it was the best she could do. When Gir finally woke up, she felt so accomplished in herself but also, she felt happy. After Gir had hugged her face off too he had a bajillion questions about how he got there and where his master was, and she patiently answered them all. He sat there and stayed like a good boy and was told to leap out when Zim opened his eyes.

"...Gaz." What could Zim say? This woman had risked her neck for him and continued to do so, gave him back his computer, his life, and now his Sir unit. He was utterly grateful for her, though he didn't know how to speak it or show it. All he could do was bend down before her, tilting his head down, a sort of bowing position, and swear himself to her. "Zim can only offer himself in return for such a gift as this. Through battle and life, I will be at your command."

"Zim there's no need for that. Besides I wouldn't go around telling me such things, I might abuse the power and make you do things."

"But Zim likes doing things for Gaz….and…to Gaz…." Zim purred, raising an invisible eyebrow but his seducing was stopped by Gir who nuzzled his heavy head against Zim's.

"Master was crying," Gir announced, holding out a tissue that came from nowhere. "Like a leeetl baby."

"Was not!" Zim denied, turning his head away from Gaz and her mischievous looking grin.

"It's okay, master, Gazzy cried too when I wokes up."

Zim's head now turned towards Gaz who mimicked his previous action of denial and turning away. However, it was actually true, when Gir opened his eyes for the first time Gaz couldn't help herself but to put her hands in her face and let a few tiny drops out of her eyes. Gir had attempted to be of some comfort then, wiping them off, and letting her know it was okay. It was okay, wasn't it? Now that he was alive again. Zim didn't know Gaz could cry but knowing she had, and he was not there when it happened and Gir had to be the one to hold her made him upset. He got up and pulled Gaz into his embrace with Gir holding onto him, legs swung over his shoulders and hands on Zim's head. Zim ran a claw through her hair and kissed her temple, holding her to him. He didn't understand the entire backstory of hers that caused her aching loss, but he understood how it was to lose all you had held dear.

"Group hug!" Gir exclaimed, wrapping his extendable robot arms around both of them and squeezing them together then proceeded to squealing giddily. "One big happy family!"

"Tch," both Zim and Gaz scoffed making them look at each other with mirth twinkling in their eyes. "As if," Gaz whispered hoarsely, within proper kissing range of Zim's mouth. "Doubtful," Zim answered back, feeling something in the solar system pulling him towards her magnetically. "Not a chance," Gaz recounted, flicking her eyes from his eyes to his lips closing in closer to her own. Zim replied, their noses bumping together, breath mingling, "Never gunna happen."

"Oh, for pity's sake just kiss her already!" The computer's voice called out of nowhere causing the two to turn darker colors and move slightly apart from each other.

"Kissy kissy!" Gir cried out, puckering his lips and making smacking noises.

"I'll give you something to kiss alright," Zim growled making Gaz only fall for him more. She snickered then kissed his cheek.

"There, you happy now Steeeeve?"

"Dammnit I thought you forgot about that name…"

"An elephant never forgets," Gir repeated, falling on the floor in hysterics and making elephant noises.

"How daaare you compare Zim's almighty girlfriend to an elephant!"

"Almighty, am I?" Gaz semi-purred, leaning against Zim, "I like that. Say it again."

"Almighty honorary Irken Invader Gaz," Zim repeated, with more pride than the world's largest drain could swallow.

"Oh yeah…Gazzy likie…but what have I invaded?"

"My heart!" Zim cried out dramatically, as per usual, grasping tightly onto his torso, probably where that organ might be.

"Oh…oh wow…that was cheesy…" '_Then why_,' her mind peeped, '_did it make us melt like fondue_?'

"I like queso! Gazzy do we gots any queeesooo~ with guacamole?"

"Oh Gir, I wish we did. I could use a krazy nacho supreme right now."

"You two are evenly matched in love for the tacos," Zim professed with a wave of one hand, "Zim supposed he will have to deal with being around the putrid monstrosities created by earth's Spanish food culture."

Gaz pet Gir and he leapt into her arms. She secured her arms around him, coddling him like an infant. The action made something squirm inside Zim. He had never seen Gaz so parental before and suddenly the idea of her having smeets came to mind. No. He shook his head. Now THAT was impossible. Their anatomies were different and Irkens don't reproduce that way…or at least haven't in eons. Then again…stranger things have happened. He'd have to research on their body compatibility…for future endeavors…if Gaz would approve that is. It seemed he approved, though the idea made dark flushes of color appear.

"Zim how long is 5 cycles? That's when Skoodge is coming."

"In Earth terms that's a couple of days. Our moon is different than yours. It takes your pitiful moon 27 Earth days to cycle, ours could cycle 27 times in one day. It is awesome."

"I'd like to see your planet one day."

Zim almost swooned hearing that. Showing her his planet would be his greatest pride, letting her experience all it had to offer, letting her taste the fruits of Irk, and oh he just had to get his ship already! He wanted so badly to showcase his world beyond the stars, where she belonged, a proper queen that his people deserved. He touched his chest again. Queen. Where had that word come from? Irk hadn't had a queen for thousands of years. The Mother of Irk was the last and only queen they had, monarchy had disrupted into just being whoever was tall or had enough power to overthrow the last Tallest. On occasion a relative found of Tallest Miyuki and her mate Tallest Spork would be considered but their only living relative had so little common sense and power even the table headed servant Bob had a better chance. He was so awful they called him Invader Dookie. Yeah. That bad. So Zim had to wonder why the word queen was on his brain but looking at Gaz, she fit the bill somehow. He never felt so strongly for any female even of his own kind. That must count for something. No person piqued his interest like she did, none deserved the wondrousness of Zim.

"Once Zim is able to get his ship back he will take you across the galaxy. That should be a sufficient 'date', yes?"

"Heh…you'd be the only guy who literally means it when he says, 'I can give you the world'."

"And Zim really would…I'm sure there's a planet or two Zim could mark in the name of Gaz, the great and terrifying!"

"Ooh…a planet named after me… you spoil me, you know. It's not good for my health but…but…I might have like it a little too much to stop you."

"Zim will spoil his Gaz then…. like MILK!"

"MOO!" Gir wailed. "I'm a little cow, tip me over and pour me out."

"Gir you know you can take off your bow now," Gaz explained, reaching towards the silk wrapped around Gir's neck. She had tied it there like a present for Zim but Gir started whining, tossing and turning and crying.

"No! It's mine! Don't take it. It's pretty and pink and it was a gift for my birthday."

"Birthday? Gir has a birthday, Zim?"

"Ah…he has a manufacture date…which…yes is today actually, if Zim remembers well enough and HE DOES BECAUSE HE IS WICKED AWESOME!"

"Oh…happy birthday then. Let's go make you a cake," Gaz said, walking past Zim with her robot child in her hand, excited about getting cake. Zim stood there dumbfounded being left behind.

"Hey hey wait! Don't leave Zim again!"

"Sorry Zim I can't risk Tak being too nosy and seeing you with her spy drones or anything. I can disguise Gir at least, Dib knows I have my own robots and plushies. I'll bring you down a slice later."

"This is not about the blasted cake! Zim wants to be with his Gaz!"

"Master has to come to the party! Pleeeeeeeeezzzeeeee!"

Gaz knew she was going to get in so much deep doo-doo for this but how could she resist Gir's pleading and Zim's yearning? It was just too much cute for even Gaz to handle. So, Gaz came up with a plan and it involved getting Dib to allow her to have guests over to the membrane household today. She claimed she was bored and lonely. Dib was against it, since he didn't exactly trust people with Gaz, but she used her nicest voice to ask him again and again.

"I didn't even know you had any friends…much less more than one."

"Shows what you know. I meet them all online through gaming forums. C'mon Dib, you haven't let me have any fun at all. You can have the guards check them all in, I'll write a guest list even and tell them to bring I.D. Whatever you want."

"Hmm…okay but not too late. And no boys!"

"What are you, my dad? I don't think so. I'll have boys over if I want, trust me I'm not interested in any of them from around here. As for how late it will be that's also my decision. 3 a.m."

"Make it one and we're cool. It's your best offer, Gaz. Take it or leave it."

"Urrrrggg…." Gaz was biting into her lips and shaking hard with unbridled rage at being told what to do. "Fine but don't come snooping around- you or your little veezel."

"My what?"

"Bye Dib."

Gaz hung up and threw the phone against the wall, the second phone to meet a terrible end in that house but it was done. She had done it. Zim gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Everything went according to plan, the guards checked in all of Gaz's members who left the lab through the secret exit and went right back around, ID's and all, all except Ghost, who had to keep up her job but dropped by for a hot second to say hi. Gaz was half tempted to board up the windows but only locked them, pulled down the blinds, and shut the curtains tight then the party commenced. There was loud music and snacks on the table mostly those pretzel and chip mixes, dancing, and of course, the freedom to have Gir and Zim upstairs without anyone knowing. Zim was a bit tense even though everyone was at ease.

Gaz was in the kitchen baking a cake with Gir, getting covered in batter and flour, her giggles less crazy and evil, just a plain joy-filled. Zim had never seen her so happy before it was enough to relax him. He shrugged and joined in on making a mess with her and Gir in the kitchen and together they all made a cake, iced it, and placed a number 5 candle in the top- the number closest to how long Gir had been around since production. 5 was the biggest number they had in candles anyways. Everyone was about to sing happy birthday to Gir, but he smashed his face into the cake messily and everyone just let it happen, some of them laughing at him. Gaz's eyes met Zim's, who was still licking the whisk then he hid it behind his back sheepishly. This was her life now, a crazy robot, an alien outlaw, and a small armada on the way to help her destroy her family. Yep. It was amazing.


	6. Six

Gaz had begun sleeping next to Zim just about every night now because he truly was very cozy, and they were dating now, right? Zim certainly had no qualms about the situation though he admitted Irkens generally don't even need sleep that much. It was just after being in the experimentation room, drained of his vitals so often, he had become weak and needed to rest more than usual but as for actual sleep often it was 2 hours at best. Gaz was fine with that as long as whatever he did during the rest of the time was quiet. She didn't care who he was if he disturbed her sleep, she'd gag him and send him down the river. Gaz was almost ashamed at herself for about a half second because it really wasn't normal for a girl to sleep next to her boyfriend she just now started going out with, but eh none of this was normal so who cared?

Her only regret was that she missed her own bed, it was worn and sort of lumpy in a good way, always spritzed down with her favorite scent, and it was full of things she liked. Plus it was bigger, this bed just barely fit the two of them and now Gir always wanted to cuddle between them. MiniMoose was just fine sleeping on a tasseled pillow Gaz had set out just for him somewhere close by, not wanting to be crushed by Zim's posterior again. Gaz could be a late sleeper so she and Zim were often up together, being educated about human ethics and tradition on his part and for her part being taught the Irken language and alphabet. When that wasn't going on, they would play video games or watch television until Gaz fell asleep. Since she was fine with having the screen on all night, in fact sometimes she couldn't even sleep without it, Zim was able to stay up and get things done on the computer.

It really was a win win. Gaz next to him with her body on his and getting in some mental exercise too. Zim was smart enough to put on a head set if he was listening to anything and once or twice Skoodge would call and Zim had to whisper into the microphone. The first time Zim had excused him for not knowing Earth time zones yet but the second time was unforgivable. Though Zim was able to make his voice as low as possible Gaz had still heard them. He implored Skoodge to call another time, but it was too late, Gaz's eyes were popped open and blood shot, giving Skoodge the death glare hard. He ended the transmission before his life was somehow ended by just her eyes alone. Zim sure knew how to pick 'em, that mate of his, for Zim had informed Skoodge Gaz was the equivalent of that to him now, was incredibly petrifying. That was a good thing though. Even Zim deserved more than a sissy pansy of a mate.

Zim was at his peak, getting to hold Gaz's hand, put his arms around her, kiss her cheeks, nuzzle, cuddle, and have her sit in his lap all the time. Gir, being Gir, always got involved somehow but Zim put up with it. He was glad to have the robot back especially because Gaz liked him and anyone Gaz liked Zim was more inclined to like too. Zim liked, in a small way, Ghost because of that because Gaz liked her the most out of everyone. She always came with something to report about Dib or the Swollen Eyeballs movements which was informative. She was their eyes to the outside. Gaz missed going outside, even just for a walk around, missed going to the mall, missed the arcade, and missed Bloaty's.

Dib never did like that place so of course he went and replaced it with some health food chain. He obviously had intentions to die because why else mess with Gaz's favorite restaurant? As if seeing Gir's empty shell wasn't enough she saw the animatronic corpses of Bloaty and pals being carted away to the junkyard. She implored Dib to let her keep something as a memory a greasy napkin, a bib, a chip of the flooring, a ball from the ball pit, a name tag. Anything. He was cruel in denying her anything, saying it was not healthy to obsess over pizza mascots. He was dead to her that day. He was dead to her before that too but that day he was extra dead. Forgiveness was not in her system and even if the smallest twinge of it was then it was not for Dib or her father.

They took away her Bloaty's and didn't even let her say goodbye. They took her Bloaty's! Someone needed to die, be reborn, and die all over again. Gaz sat in Zim's lap occasionally receiving a peck on the cheek while she and he played Mario Kart racing. It wasn't her favorite game, but it was multiplayer and Gir had wanted to play too. Gir sat in Gaz's lap with the controller in his hand pushing all sorts of buttons wildly, tongue out and barely understanding what he was even doing. Gaz, naturally, was whooping everyone's ass. She explained each character to Zim when the screen came up to pick their drivers. On Zim's request she played as Rosalina since she was a star queen but Zim was partial towards Bowser. He made a comment how Waluigi looked like Dib with a moustache which made Gaz chuckle against him. Gir liked playing as just about anyone and changed it every race.

"I'm spinning look at me I'm spinning!" Gir yelled out in excitement, his car spinning out of control and ramming into Zim's car.

"Gir no! You are going to make Zim lose! I am your master, I must win! Win!"

"You are both hopeless," Gaz said, zooming past them both and crossing the finish line leaving them in the dust again. "I didn't know anyone could be worse than Dib but Gir, you take the prize. You haven't even made the leaderboard."

"Let's do it agaaaaainn~!"

"Nah. It does get boring mopping the floor with you guys," Gaz admitted, stretching and kissing Zim on his chin who ignored the fact that he was so terrible at this. He placed the controller off to the side while Gir continued to play, still failing even with the other characters idle. He was trying to chase down Lekeetu after every time he was rearranged on the track which caused a cycle. "You know…I do actually like to go to stores and touch what I'm buying. Online is quick and convenient but I feel…trapped in here and I know how utterly clingy you are to me so I can't just go alone."

"Are you suggesting I use my human disguise? Didn't you say it was the worst thus insulting Zim?"

"Feh, you still aren't over that? It is awful, Zim. If the human species wasn't so moronic, they would have dissected you on day one. We should come up with another disguise so we could actually go outside together. It makes for good secret scouting and doesn't rise any eyebrows. I'm so tired of sitting in here, I really am. Everyone else here has the freedom to leave but because of your great escape I can barely leave but…. if I had an escort…"

"Dib has a large head but a pea brain, he'd fall for anything you throw at him but even he would see through my disguise if it wasn't flawless like…Tak's," He hacked out her name, wanting to burn his tongue for giving the Irken traitor a compliment at all. "Computorrr…I mean…. Steve, yes, bring down the drawing pad. We have much to do. So much doing to be done!"

"Yes, your highness," The computer sarcastically retorted, groaning in aggravation. Gaz and Zim went through many different alterations of design together for a second human disguise that Zim would have, both agreeing he should still look like himself enough. Skin color, eye color, even hair style and voice were all played around with. They had three good concepts going on until Zim did some flicking and scratching on the screen and the three concepts molded into one. There was one problem, Zim's speech patterns and referring to himself in third person. Even the best disguise wouldn't slip past Dib if Zim accidently called himself Zim at any moment.

"Is it possible for you to stop talking like you do? We'll be busted in three seconds flat if not."

"Zim can download a voice module that will take the basic components of human speech patterns and download it into a synthesizer that will combine with Zim's new HIDEOUS voice. Zim will be able to switch it off when alone with his Gaz or when no filthy humanoid spies are snooping about."

"You could do all that and you still used your sucky disguise? I think you deserve a round of applause for the Darwin award you are late for receiving."

"Zim deserves all the applause and awards! Give it to Ziiiiim!"

Gaz scoffed at him and got off the bed leaving Gir there still smashing buttons and not even paying attention to his surroundings. Somehow, he had gone off course and was driving around in the low-pixelated fields that surrounded the map. Zim lept off the bed and demanded the computer lay on the human disguise to which it sighed and did so, begrudgingly as per usual. Gaz watched the pod enclose around him and shake, making her wonder if this process hurt at all or if it felt like a tanning bed. Out popped Zim but he no longer looked like Zim. He was a tall late 20's male, tanner than Gaz and Dib it just enough color to convince someone he was truly foreign, that same toothpaste swirl of black that he had for hair only it was firmly attached, felt real, and was more stylized.

His eyes were brown with a hint of red and his clothing was normal enough, an overly long T-shirt with a peace sign on the front sort of hinting towards him being an alien as it said, "I come in peace" and a short red-pink coat with black stitching. His pants were flannel skinny jeans and he wore combat boots. He took the liberty of having this human form acquire piercings, ear, eyebrow, nose, lip- he was very interested about those sorts of things that he could not have as an Irken. Zim felt vulnerable without his Pak but it was nestled neatly beneath his human skin, tucked away from prying eyes. Gaz circled around him, eyeing him up and down, he made a good looking human, but he looked much better as what he really was. Those eyes didn't burn her core like his red ones did and his smile just wasn't the same lacking those blunt zippered teeth though he did have sharper canines than usual. It made him seem vampiric.

"It's…. okay…."

"Just okay?" His voice sounded different now too and she decided nope, she didn't like it, but she wasn't supposed to like it. It did sound like a pitched down version of Zim's voice, lacking his usual accent. "This the greatest of human disguises your eyeballs have seen."

"It's just…you aren't Zim…" She pouted and crossed her arms. "It's like I'm cheating on you or something…"

"But…. It's still me in here…. does this mean no kisses?"

She sighed heavily and took his hand in hers. "I'll have to get over it. It's just so…abnormal to be touching another guy like this even if I know it's you."

Zim's eyes turned from brownish red to fully red, flashing at her, reminding her that he was indeed, still the Irken she had come to know. This was a small comfort. His hands now had all five fingers and it felt like real human flesh against her own and his nails not as long as she'd like, and his skin wasn't green, and his tongue was flat and wide not thin and wiggly. Sure, he was attractive this way, but it felt wrong. "We have to change Gir too, his dog disguise is way too obvious. Steve could you come up with something? Nothing too big, I want Gir to stay small."

"Oookayy…hmm…everyone loves a Corgi…" After stating that Gir was transformed by a much smaller pod into a corgi, only he looked somehow dumb, well dumber, with his tongue rolling out and large blue eyes somewhat crossed. His collar was green and black, mimicking his previous costume, and had a small silver G hanging off of it. Gir in his corgi form opened his mouth and out came a very high pitched doofy sounding woof.

"Bork bork! Yap yap!"

"He sounds more like a retarded chihuahua but eh…it will do. Well then, I think you are both proper Earth stink material now," Gaz affirmed, using the terminology Zim might have used, as she was already missing his voice and the way he said things. "Now we need names…I'll just call you Z, I guess, and Gir can beee…. Grover… that's a dog name, right? It doesn't matter he won't respond to it, he barely responds to his actual name."

"One other problem…how are you going to get us out of here without the guards wondering why I was in your house?"

"That's the easy part. Just watch and learn from the master of deception."

Gaz smirked to herself as she headed back through her base and upstairs with Zim cautiously on her heels and Gir yapping noisily over and over again. Gaz wondered if he was talking or if he was confused why he sounded like that all the sudden. Gaz made Zim stay there in the corner of the living room and try to keep Gir down. She then went to the door and looked upon the guards. She pointed her finger in the distance and screamed in a frantic way.

"Oh my god look over there!"

The guards all turned in that direction and saw an old lady crossing the street. They all went over to her, immediately marking her as a suspicious character and began investigating her right away. Gaz put her hands on her hips and nodded.

"Works every time. Alright, Z, you can come out now."

"You'd think highly payed armed guards would be a little less…stupid."

"They work for Dib. I'd be shocked if they had one brain cell to share between 'em. Now c'mon, the mall awaits."

She slipped her hand into his, fingers lacing together, and started walking out the door with him while Zim walked Gir on the long green leash that he had to yank hard because Gir wanted to run around and chase squirrels. He looked wearily at the cameras settled outside of her house but if Gaz wasn't at all worried then she must have already taken care of them at some point. He was still nervous about all the objects and people around meant to catch people even on their best behavior. Police officers, troops, guards, search lights, drones, cameras, high security everywhere and yet Gaz was cool as a cucumber. She was used to it at this point and Zim's disguise was on point nobody would suspect him and even if they did, she would go down fighting anyone who dared try to take him away from her again. Her hand tightened around his protectively. Curiously, Zim brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a kiss, which caused her cheeks to lighten a little.

"Is that not what you are meant to do to a queen?"

"Stop flattering me so much."

"But you looove iiitttt."

"Hmph."

Gaz sat down upon a bench at the bus stop, checking her watch. So far so good. Gir was running in circles, choking himself in the leash then untangling himself and going the other way then repeat. He was the embodiment of insanity. He then kept attempting to eat a butterfly that passed him by, jumping up as much as his stubby legs could go. He really did make a convincing dog. It never really occurred to Gaz just how much like a dog Gir really was. Gir even went so far as to sniff the rear end of another dog that came pattering by, a fancy French poodle type who was very frou frou and being walked by a chic fashionista.

"Oh, what an adorable breed you have and such pretty eyes. Have you thought of entering him in the upcoming competition?"

"Heh?"

"The annual Canine Krunchies dog competition, winner gets five thousand dollars and a blue ribbon."

"Yap yap!" Gir barked, thrashing his tail in approval of having another ribbon. Zim's eyes sparked causing a red sheen to cross them and a smirk appeared on his face, showing off his sharpened teeth. "Yes…of course…We will be there."

"Perfect! Ta ta now! Come Poopsy."

The lady all but choked the air out of her poor pink-white poodle by her diamond studded collar making the thing whine in distress, barking out for mercy to Gir. Gir's ears lay flat against his head and he whimpered and whined then barked back at the dog. He lost interest quickly, chasing after his own tail now.

"Why did you agree to that?"

"Zim could not help himself," He admitted, slipping back into his old persona which made Gaz relax a bit more, "Zim loves competing and winning."

"If Gir won that I'd eat my nonexistent hat. The money could be useful though."

Gaz got herself up as the bus started their way and counted the change in her change purse- just enough for an all-day pass for two. She hopped onto the bus and started depositing the coins into the machine, but the overweight bus driver growled, pointing furiously at the sign that said no dogs.

"It's a service dog," Gaz explained, coughing a bit too hard and too much causing Zim to become distressed and place a hand on her back.

"Are you alright Gaz?"

"Oh, you know, it's just…ever since I was a baby…I've had breathing problems," She lied putting it on thick, placing one hand on her forehead and pretending to cry. One could almost hear the tiny violin playing. Zim realized she was lying because he knew damned well Gaz had perfectly working lungs all her life, she could outrun anyone. It was Dib who had the asthma, but he was well medicated for that now, though he still had a wheezy sort of voice because of it. So Zim decided to play along.

"Yes, you see, this dog helps her when she has an attack and if you don't let him on the bus with her, she will suffer greatly."

The lady wiped her eyes off with a tissue and blew hard. "That's the saddest story I've ever heard. Go on, you can ride for free. God bless you, little dog."

"Bork!"

As soon as Gaz got toward the back of the bus, she smiled maliciously to herself and Zim joined her in that. She buried her face in his jacket, stifling her laughter, pretending it was more coughing, and Zim put his hand on his mouth to stop his own. Gir just sat there on the floor, sniffing at a dried-up piece of gum and then farted. Gaz almost died from withholding her laughter. Thankfully, when she got out of the bus and it drove away, she could finally let it out. She and Zim were almost on the floor with laughter at their dramatic performance.

"Oh, wait wait Gaz don't laugh too hard your asthma!"

Gaz tossed back her head, holding onto her stomach as she laughed out loud, drawing some of the attention of passersby but nobody really cared enough to ask, they just shrugged and went on their merry way. Gaz snorted from laughing so much.

"Ah my sides hurt! I can't believe she fell for that! People are so dumb, I swear."

"I truly believe you have the only brain on this forsaken sphere. As if Gir could even be of any service if you did have breathing problems."

"Oh phew. That was good. Hey but sympathy pays, we got a free bus ride out of it. I wonder what else we could get away with…"

"You read my mind."

Gaz and Zim shared the same toothy grin that spelled danger for anyone who saw it. The two walked hand in hand towards the mall full of evil intent to get free stuff. It wasn't as if Gaz was poor and couldn't afford anything, she was in the opposite camp being the daughter of Professor Membrane and sister of Dib, savior of Earth, but she enjoyed duping people too much. She and Zim went store to store and every time they came to tell her to take the dog out, she started up the hoakie story. It did work in their favor a number of times the providers all went aww over her predicament and allowed her to pick out an item or have a discount. This was great, Gaz thought, especially with Zim by her side who loved her manipulation tactics and was all too happy to be her man slave of the day. He carried most of the bags, put on her shoes, and pretty much was at her beck and call. He also would stay outside the dressing room and give his approval rating on her outfits. He might howl or whistle at her attire if it was a bit more revealing which made her smile. Zim did pick some things out for her without her knowing, calling it her "date gifts" and he paid for it with his own money.

Gaz didn't even want to know how or why he had money nor when he got it, but she was more than happy to let him blow it on her. She and Zim sat in the food court now slurping on vegetarian non-Gmo noodles. It was nice that Zim could eat human food without gagging but it did not please Gaz what so ever. She wanted grease, fat, gristle, msg, sugar, melty gooey cheesy nonsense and meat. She was desperate for meat. Gir was on a chair and eating some free scraps from the restaurant with vigor, getting food all in his fur. He stopped for a moment, burped, then kept chowing down. Gaz sighed deeply as she prodded the faux shrimp with her chopsticks when suddenly her phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She never liked to go out wearing her GsX because it caused too many questions and Dib might want one for himself. Yeah right like she was going to make him one after all the things he did. So instead she usually used a standard issue cell phone. She looked at who was calling and groaned. The last person she wanted to talk to. Dib. She picked it up and placed the phone to her ear.

"What do you want from me?"

"Can't I just check up on my baby sister every now and then? You aren't in the house I see."

"Would you quit spying on me?! It's creeping me out."

"Where are you? Are you safe? Are you with good people? Do I need to-"

"Dib you give me headaches!" She yelled between gritted teeth while Zim watched on. "I'm fine. I'm just at the mall with my boyfriend."

It was like the record had stopped, the tires screeched, and the proverbial pen had dropped. "…. Whoa hold on…. did I hear you right? B-b-b-boy…. friend?"

"That's right Dib, I finally have someone who appreciates me so get over it."

"Wh…when did you…. how…. why…. where…who…. but you don't even like people…and well…let's just say you aren't the most approachable person…."

"Do you want me to dislocate your head from your neck?!"

Zim nodded in approval, whispering excitedly, "Do it." Gaz smirked a little.

"I just…didn't think you'd be the type to ever…Well…I guess…. does he make you happy at least? He better or else!"

"Pft. You don't stand a chance against him. He's just like me. So yes, he makes me happy and I swear by the souls of the damned if you try to ruin this for me like you've ruined everything else in my life, I will disembowel you!"

Zim visibly shuddered, out of fear and out of arousal. Oh, how he loved a feisty Gaz, but it also scared the dickens out of him. She was not to be trifled with.

"He sounds…great…um…he hasn't you know…gotten fresh has it?"

"Do you know who you are talking to? He only goes as far as I let him. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me, okay Dib? The best and only good thing I've had in my dark life. I lo…. I really like this guy. A lot."

Zim's little Irken heart beat for her. He felt so appreciated then, knowing he had given her something no one else could, that he was the thing she treasured and cherished most in life. The same could be said of him, if all else turned to ruin he would be alright as long as she was there. The world could explode into a million pieces, but he wouldn't care as long as she was there with him to witness it. She was always on his mind, day and night, minute by minute, as soon as she was gone, he wanted her back, as soon as she came back, he could scarcely keep his hands off her. She was perfect. He felt he didn't deserve her, but he would not argue if she wanted him- he amongst the billions and trillions in the solar system she could choose from.

"He must really be something…. I'd like meet him and I'm sure Dad would too, y'know, when he has time."

"He wants to meet you," Gaz told to Zim making him spit out his food right onto Gir who didn't mind and licked it off his face which disgusted Gaz to no end.

"What….no! Wait wait…. hmm…. tell him tomorrow. My schedule is free then."

"Are you sure…?"

"Think about it, Gaz. Won't it be fun?" His eyes twinkled red with mischief. They both enjoyed what they did today fooling everyone into thinking she was some sob story, but she could imagine how hilarious it would be to be in the den of the enemy right in front of his face with the very person he was looking for and hated most right there. The best thing was they would get away with it scott free and maybe, just maybe, Zim could find out something useful. It was a brilliantly wicked criminal plan made by two criminally brilliant minds.

"Alright, Dib, tomorrow. Take us out to lunch. Mexican. Pick us up at the house and don't make a big scene or anything and DON'T ask thousands of questions either. No analysis, no lie detectors, and no interrogations."

"I'm not promising anything but if he's on his best behavior, then I will be too."

"He will be, we both will be. Oh, and he's bringing his dog. Just deal with it, they are inseparable."

"Okay…. That's fine. Statistically speaking men that prefer dogs over cats are more loyal..."

"And here we go with the statistics…"

Gaz rubbed her temple as he continued to drone on and on until she could no longer take it and hung up on him mid spiel. She shoved her phone back in her pocket and leaned back with a huff of agitation.

"Dib is similar to an epiderchy parasite. They both burrow deep under your skin and he's even uglier than that."

"You know just how to cheer me up," Gaz complimented, patting his hand in caring fashion. "What did you get me, by the way?" Gaz tried to peer into the bag Zim had with curiosity. He reached out and pulled out a small box then opened it in front of her. Inside of it, nestled by satin, was a light purple fabric choker with a small golden heart dangling from it and engraved upon it was the word 'weird'. Gaz's eyes brightened a little seeing the cute new accessory for her to wear but Zim was not finished yet. He had many more gifts for Gaz one of which included a figurine of her beloved vampire piggy slayer. She peeped at the price tag and almost dropped the precious object in shock.

"This is too expensive! Don't tell me some shop owner swindled you into buying this. I would have been okay with a small cheap plastic piece of crap."

"Ha! No, Zim does not give his Gaz cheapy things. Zim would take down the moon for you…eh Zim would do it anyways but if Gaz asked-"

Gaz leaned over and pecked his lips quickly then gathered up her goodies and placed them in a bag, fondly stroking the figurine before wrapping it back up. Zim's mouth was fizzing very softly, saliva was less liquidy than water and didn't have harsh chemicals that upset his skin, and so his mouth felt a certain numbness like Novocain. It was the smallest littlest baby peck, the topmost layer of her skin just brushed his, but it made his heart stop. They had nothing but cheek kisses for a while now but Zim recalled her saying that getting her appropriate gifts and taking her places she liked would gain him more. The cheek kisses were like a gateway drug leading into these mouth kisses.

It wasn't a full mouth kiss nor make out but Zim instantly craved more of them. To have her mouth numb his all over again, the sensation was beyond addicting. He licked his lips, tasting her Chapstick, and beneath that there was her. She turned her back to him, still sitting, and asked for some help putting on her new choker. She wasn't trying to remain not flustered by her previous actions, but it felt good nonetheless. She too wanted more but it was too early in the relationship to be kissing each other like that all the time. She felt his fingertips brush against her nape, moving back her hair, and working the clasp. His breath was tickling her small hairs. He was breathing in her scent. She hoped her perfume didn't offend. As if somehow reading her thoughts Zim answered, low and in her ear,

"Gaz smells so good. Can Zim kiss right here or is this not allowed yet?"

She admired him for respecting her space enough to ask but what was she supposed to answer with when she wanted it so bad it hurt? One kiss would have her puddling to the floor almost pleading for him to be unmerciful and take her now. She couldn't do that or think that. They weren't the same in terms of anatomy anyways. The thought made her frustrated. She never gave sexuality any time of day never felt too much pain from lack of pleasure. Didn't mean she didn't want to try but she didn't reach peak sexuality or understanding until about fourteenish and that's about when Zim came back in shackles. She had went spiraling into a deeper darkness than she could have even fathomed after that, so there left any very little time for exploration. She had so much pent up rage that touching herself might have helped but she wouldn't dare give her body any satisfaction until she could know he was out of harm's way.

Even then she had plans that had to come to fruition. Gaz was bright and understood what to do but never did it. When did she have time to do it? She hadn't wanted to do anything because she hadn't the time, but she did want to just to get it over with. If she did something for herself then she wouldn't feel so agitated. Now she had a boyfriend to satisfy any curiosity for her since he was the one bringing it about. He stirred horrible aching hot feelings in her loins that had been ignored for far too long especially with his eyes and smile- that specific smile that made her feel like a rabbit in heat. Darn this human desire to procreate that was innate in women, darn puberty, darn lust itself and darn him too. His kind, to her knowledge, didn't do this. Their children were incubated in tubes, created like machines. He could never understand this burning feeling and she cursed him further for that.

When she sat on his lap no matter how she wiggled her hips she felt nothing down there and was now certain he had nothing down there. Why would he? She'd have to just toy with herself, but it wasn't enough. She needed him and she loathed that she did sometimes. Gaz couldn't give in, so she told him no kissing on the neck. If he did, she'd lose it and then there wouldn't be much the two could do outside heavy petting. Well he did have a tongue…she swallowed and fanned herself. No best not get worked over that now. It was way too early to even be considering letting him see her undressed yet and doing adult activities. Irkens must have some innate drive, though, because he purred and made advances, and obviously her looks made him go gaga. It must be some power thing to have a strong woman be in their possession or even around them. Her strength alone could make her attractive not her body. '_No, silly Gaz, he did say he likes your body too_.'

"Then…Zim wishes to kiss your lips…Gaz kissed mine it seems fair enough."

"Hm… since when do either of us play fairly?"

"Almost never. This means no…doesn't it?" Zim whined pathetically. "but Zim wants more…"

"You did get me a lot, but my affection is not bought. However…. you've never done wrong by me…fine…fine. Hmph. Just one more."

Zim squeaked a little in excitement and leaned forward, eyes open but glowing with enthusiasm. Gaz closed her eyes and leaned in and Zim learned then you are supposed to close your eyes not keep them open the whole time. Their lips touched and it was curtains for Gaz. His mouth tasted so good and he could say the exact same sentiment about hers. Her lip wear was about the only thing she took vegan and today it was vanilla flavored. He meant to lick his own lips, but he licked hers, this was after Gaz gave in to temptation and gave him about six more light pecks. She backed away a little with a gasp but didn't give him time to profusely apologize or reconcile. She frowned deeply.

"I'm not upset at you…I'm upset at the way it felt…It wasn't you know your actual tongue or even your actual lips…"

"Soo…. Gaz is okay with Zim's licking...?"

"More than I care to admit…. C'mon let's go home. I really don't care much for human you."

"Me neither. It's like a big ugly stinky glove all over Zim's beautiful Irken body."

She shook her head, but he wasn't being obnoxiously arrogant, to her it was beautiful but like she'd tell him. He'd never let her live with it. So best to just let it be. Zim pulled along Gir who bounded after his master and mistress with his tongue drooping. They made it home without incident and as soon as they were in the base, he removed the disguise breathing in large deep breaths as he did so. Gir was still in his from the neck down, the hood was off of him. It was similar to his old disguise in that it was just a zippered-up costume just far more elaborate. He was still barking though which made Gaz concerned that maybe he would be stuck like that forever.

"Gir can you not seeee you are upsetting Gaz? Cease your infernal barking!"

"Okay!" Gir complied and started running up and down the walls and ceiling quickly.

"Wait…he could talk the whole time?"

"More likely he can talk with the suit off," Zim explained properly, entering the base with some of the people greeting him, especially Keef but now Keef had to contend with Gir who also called Zim his bestest friend.

"No, I'm his bestest friend, right Zim?" Keef asked with hope as Gir was sitting on his head and trying to find bugs in it to eat like a monkey.

"Neither of you are. The only 'friend' Zim has is my girlfriend."

He took Gaz by the arm and lead her away enjoying the sounds of Keef's cries. The computer boredly welcomed them home but then shut itself up when it saw Zim pull Gaz towards him and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now Zim is without that disguise you dislike so much. Commence with the loving onto Ziiiiim~!"

"I think you've had enough for today. We should continue my lessons in Irk language. I still don't even know how to say hello."

He waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Eikurei. There, now you know. Kiss Zim now please!"

"How do you do that? Your throat clicked."

"Irkens have an extra bone in their throat columns humans do not, it is similar to the earth cat. This is why Irkens can purr and- wait no biology lessons today! Zim demands kissings! Give them to me or Zim will perish."

"Whiner. You won't die, I promise. You lived this long without them. Teach me more about your people," Gaz told him, sitting on the bed after kicking off her shoes. "What's the bone called, in your throat I mean?"

"It's a loooong looong name. We just call it the clicker. When an Irken feels very um... pleased our purrs click. Zim cannot demonstrate as Gaz is not presenting."

"Presenting what?"

"Yourself," Zim clarified, clearing his throat and loosening his collar. Okay he really didn't think the conversation would turn to this all the sudden. How did they get to talking about mating? How could he stop before it was too late, or Gaz inevitably slapped him for being too brazen? However, she did not look disgusted only interested.

"Wait sooo…you guys…have sex…like touch parts and stuff? I thought you were all made scientifically with pipes and tubes and shit."

"Correct! Before my greatness was thrust onto this universe, waaaay back in the beginning, Irkens were very much like humans but over time the customs of breeding went away and gestating smeets in tubes seemed more practical, safer, and less messy. The taking of a life mate became a rarity, unspoken even, taboo to some of us that's another reason why Invader Tenn's advances were peculiar to Zim. Tallest Miyuki was the last to go against the rules and had live offspring with Tallest Spork."

"Who are they? I thought your last Tallest had dumb color-based names."

"Only you are allowed to mock them in my presence but don't make it a habit. Alright a bit of Irken history." Zim pulled up a chair close to Gaz who immediately placed her feet on his lap. He loved her feet, they were so small, like his own. Without thinking he began to rub them causing a pleasant hum from his lover.

"Mmm don't stop please…"

"As my queen commands."

"Don't call me that…I'm no royal."

"Soon, my Gaz, if Zim can help it very soon. Anyhow…there have been, in the history of Irk three sets of Tallest, maybe four. We went from a monarchy to a tallarchy after the Mother of Irk passed on. Then came Tallest Tarpet and Tallest Zurg but you asked about the next set Tallest Miyuki and Tallest Spork. Miyuki was our first and only Tallest female, even in our own species females are small so this was a big deal. Miyuki descended from the Mother of Irk as her great great whatever or another she was also called Mother of Irk too. She was Tallest when Zim was but a puny Irken in training and she put up with Zim often. If Zim could have had a real mother and not a cold unfeeling robot arm, it would have been her. She treated us as equals and though she was called by all the loveliest Irken female, she was in love with Tallest Spork who was two sparks short of a plug."

"So…. Irkens can fall in love…?"

"It's not common and now a days frowned upon…but it can happen…though we are labeled defects because of it."

"Then Miyuki, she was a defect all along…."

"I…I…suppose so…hmm…well…anyhow when they passed on they had many, many, many children but they only have a few living descendants. One went missing some time ago and the other might as well go missing because he is a moron!"

"Missing? How does an Irken just go missing? Don't you guys have I dunno tracking devices?"

Zim just shrugged. "It's also possible that it didn't go missing and just decided to inbreed with another species. For anyone, especially a relation to the Tallest, to do such a thing is worthy of exile. However, Zim is already sort of an exile so Zim has no qualms about such things. Ooops…. Zim said that out loud….!"

Gaz and Zim were equally blushing at the statement. Obviously then Zim had thought about it. Gaz felt as if Zim couldn't think about such things but now she knew they were capable of that and that he would want to do it, when the time came. It made her legs shake.

"S…so uh…can you guys…. still…you know mate like humans…. or…?"

Zim nodded slowly. It felt like the sun right now and the air was thin. He tried breathing it in but felt like a fish gasping for air on land. Oh, sweet merciful death why did he have to speak his mind? Even Zim knew it was impolite or improper to do such things in front of a lady especially a lady like her. He didn't want to upset her and cause her to fly into unbridled rage at his expense. Right now, though, she looked as if rage was the last thing on her mind and that scared Zim too. This conversation was heading into dangerous territory and they both knew it.

"Where is your…. love tool?"

"My wha?"

"You know ugh…. God help me….um…your reproduction organ?"

"Oh, that's my squeedily spooch!"

"Now it's my turn…wha? I thought that was your liver and intestines and stuff…plus that's inside of you. How does it…?"

Zim swore under his breath in Irken. "Well…y-y-yes the spooch has many uses and that is one of them…when an Irken is g-going to…breed…it retracts and…. this is humiliating even for me…."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable…." Gaz pulled her legs close to herself, nervously tapping her hands on her knees. Usually Zim was so proud of everything about himself but now he was shy, insecure, and unsure. It was cute. It made her want to kiss him again.

"It's not that Zim doesn't find his own Irken anatomy wonderous it's just…Zim has never had a…an anything like Gaz…he doesn't want to, as Gaz would say, fuck it all up."

Gaz crunched herself up more, her breath was shaky. Whenever Zim swore, in Irken or English, she felt her heat spike, her blood rush, and her downstairs trickle. She pressed her thighs together as if to stop it. Nope. Not happening. Her eyes went up to him, just as shy as he was but trying not to be.

"A lot of Earth animals work like that, you know. I mean I kind of assumed maybe you had to have something there….to use the bathroom…Do you… I mean are you aware of our systems?"

"Zim has been learning when Gaz is asleep ahh I ahh…. dammit!" He swore again in Irken, putting his hands on his face. Gaz's eyes opened wide. Oh, so he wasn't just considering he was planning it someday. He really wanted her…wanted her just like she wanted him. That was good to know because she kept doubting that he could even feel such want but obviously if he was researching, he was aiming to please the human woman if it ever came to that. The last thing he wanted to be was unknowledgeable and fumbling when the time came. Of course, he still didn't know everything yet, he wanted to be taken aback and surprised, even shocked if he had to be. He wanted it to be real and raw and yet wonderful and memorable. He fully intended for Gaz to be his life mate and maybe just maybe, someday, he could spawn with her though he doubted his ability to make that someday and not literally the first day. He was a selfish, greedy, foolish Irken who gave way to inhabitation and passion way too much for his own good.

"That's…not a b-b-bad idea…if we ever…ahh…we need to stop talking about this."

"Zim is okay with that!"

"Good."

"Yep. Good indeed."

"Great."

"Mmmmhmm…"

"Wonderful."

"Excellent…"

"I like big bugs and I cannot lie," Gir interrupted out of nowhere, holding up a beetle in his stubby dog hands. "Look look I named him Jeff. He's gunna be mine forever."

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" Zim screeched out, jumping almost out of his skin and pointing at Gir.

"I fell out of the sky like a balloon."

Gaz wiped off her brow and got up to kiss Gir on the forehead an action which made Zim utterly jealous beyond belief even though he knew Gaz did not have feelings of that sort for the robot. If anything, the robot was a baby to her and she treated him as such. She was so thankful for him coming to her rescue then, even if he didn't know it. That entire conversation and the awkwardness of the moments after were going to be the end of her. She took off his costume and mumbled something about going to wash it since it was filthy. It didn't feel warm in her arms, it felt just like a furry costume, but when it was on Gir he felt like a real dog.

She didn't question the technology Zim had to be able to do this she only wondered why he didn't do it sooner he might not have ever gotten caught but then again, he was a child then. Well not a child he was far older than he let on but he acted a child. Now he was still very much childish but had a mature edge. She wouldn't change him for all the pizzas in the world though she would still be much better off with them. Gir was dancing around holding his beetle in his hand and then spun around so fast that the beetle went flying. Zim heard a distinctive crunch as it landed splat on the wall but Gir didn't understand and kept looking for his new buggy buddy.

"Where it go? Jeff? Jeff? Are we playin hide n seek? Okay okay. I'll find you!"

"Gir Jeff is-" Oh he didn't have the heart! He couldn't tell him that the bug was in bits. "Oh nothing."

"Is we gunna stay here all the time, master? With Gazzy?"

"With Gaz, yes, here, no. When all is said and done, we are going back to Irk- for good. I don't belong here…. she doesn't belong here…."

"But…Gaz is a hummaann beeeean. She was bornded here."

"I don't give a slorks behind! She was born in the wrong body! Even the Earth militants don't have her fighting skill! You should see her, Gir, the fires of the underworld are in her sooooouuul! She's got the spirit of an Irken elite and the body of a goddess. Truly Zim has picked a more than suitable love-pig."

"Yay Piggies! You gunna make piglets?"

"Egad Gir! Don't sully the name of the great Irken race by comparing the smeets to piglets!"

"Izzat a yessss…? I wanna be the nanny! Please you gotta let me…I love babies…. I looooooove babbieeessssss…"

"Gir…you creep Zim out! Stop it! You are not capable of watching over Zim's precious smeets."

"So how many do you think you want to have?" The computer questioned.

"He should have five kajillion!"

"Six or seven…. some number with an S."

"Hey hey master…. I heard a funny joke…why is six afraid of 7? Because 7 ate nine!" He rolled on the floor and giggled as if this was high comedy.

"You lie! Numbers are not cannibals! They are not even alive!"

Gaz could almost just barely hear Zim's loud vocals ring past the secret doorway that led to the garage. She reached her home and plopped down on the sofa after grabbing a can of sugar free no calorie b.s, reeling all the new information in her head. She never though the day would come where she, Gaz, would be having triple x rated thoughts probe her mind but here she was entertaining them even though she really shouldn't be. She really liked Zim, hard, and the dreaded L word would be coming faster each time they spent together. He was a damned fine specimen of his species from antenna to foot. He was just right for her too, just as mad, just as wicked, just as happy to watch the world burn, and yet he had a soft squishy interior at times. He was a ding-bat but she didn't care. If he could accept her screw ups, she would accept his. It was natural for a girl her age to have certain desires creep up especially when around their boyfriend, so why was she fighting it? Gaz felt almost sort of afraid.

She hadn't opened up her chest to just anybody to look at what was inside the deep dark depths and to open up more than that…. Even to someone like her it was terrifying. She put her faith and trust in him, he protected her, nurtured her, cared for her, and would literally kill anybody who made her even frown slightly. He'd enjoy it too. She shivered returning to that day Matthew had dared be so bold with her and how Zim had defended her honor. The way blood looked on him, the death glow about him, and those eyes. They could melt steel with their burning ruby stare. She felt some type of small spasm in her and a heat blossom in her stomach. Her hand started to travel southward while she chewed on her lip.

This was bad, this was awful, this was sinful, this was wrong. But she was a big girl- a grown woman almost. Nobody could tell her no. She imagined how his aroused purring might sound given that he said it would click as he lowered down upon her and his sharp talons tracing down to where her hand was going. Just as she got to the hem of her pants her phone rang. One gold eye popped open and a vein pulsated in annoyance. '_It better not be who I think it is or someone is going to have their hide tanned_!' Of course, when she looked the phone it was who she thought it was. She picked up the phone and nearly lost her voice as she shouted out;

"WHAT?!"

"Gaz our cameras picked up a signal feed by the house. I saw the back of some guy going in with you. Is that your boyfriend? Why is he in the house with you? What are you two doing? It's late. Shouldn't he go home?"

"He's homeless, Dib so I'm letting him crash here. He can sleep in the garage or whatever. Now go before I unleash such fury upon you that Satan will be bowing before me!"

"Homeless? But our homeless rates have been going down in this past year alone. Are you sure he's not just lying to you to get into your pants?"

"He doesn't need to lie to me for that," Gaz answered honestly hoping to stun Dib into silence. It worked, for about 15 seconds.

"Wh…. What?! So, you two have…?!"

"No…" She gave a long forlorn sigh that sounded like she regretted that answer. "Not yet. He gives me my space like a good boy."

"Oh, thank God! He better not try anything though! How old is he? Is he even your age?"

Gaz wanted to laugh but snickered. If only he knew that Zim was so old you could consider him way past ancient at this point. "He's older than me and he wouldn't try anything without my say so. I told you that. Even if we did bump uglies it's literally not your business. I'm seventeen you know, and I'll be 18 in less than a year. It's way past time for me to do the deed."

"No, it isn't!" Dib squeaked out sounding panicked. "You are still my baby sister!"

"Yes unfortunately I am your sister but I'm not a baby, Dib. Haven't been since I was pushed out of the womb. Just cuz your crusty ass can't get any doesn't mean I won't."

"H... Hey! I have a lot of girls just lined up to be with me! It's just I'm too busy for romance. Plus, they aren't my type."

"What about Tak? Don't you and her have a thing?" She stressed thing with air quotes though he couldn't see them over the phone.

"By _thing_ you mean deep personal connection 'cuz that's about it. I owe Tak a literal arm and heck one day it might be a leg too but that doesn't mean I owe her my heart. I can say with honesty I love Tak, deeply…. but not like that. I can't allow myself that. She's…you know…one of them…."

"Then why even allow yourself to befriend her at all? If she's so much lower than the precious Dib, savior of Earth, ruler of all, alien slayer, and her leader then treat her like that. You can't go soft…not for someone you call the enemy."

"Gaz I…I don't know what the heck you want me to say to you…! It's just after Tak risked her life for me I felt like she was genuine. She knew me when I was a nobody, listened to me too. I can't help that I care about her as a friend…but you are right…I shouldn't have let her get to me. It will compromise the mission. I'm going to have to be like you and rip my heart out."

"Pft…I have more of a heart than you ever will and that's a sad cruel irony ain't it?"

"What do you mean by that? Is this about your boyfriend? So, you think because you've got a bit of arm candy, a little boytoy at your disposal you are better than me or something? Get this straight, Gaz, the only man who will be there at the end of the day for you is me and dad…mainly me but dad too. We care about you waaaay more than any guy you just met off the street."

"FUCK YOU DIB!" Gaz yelled, almost supersonic in nature, so loudly that even Zim could hear her but he had superior Irken hearing. He almost all but bolted out to make sure she was okay because of how she sounded. There was anger lacing her words but sadness too, her heart was breaking in the way only a Gaz heart can.

"You don't know him! He has been there for me when you and dad were too busy fucking around in your labs! He's never let me down like you guys have! He remembers my birthday, he gives me what I need not just what I want, he fills the void in my soul that no one has since Mom…" Gaz choked, tears dotting her eyelashes and falling onto her cheeks. She tried to stop them, they were so not Gaz-like at all. She doesn't cry, she doesn't hurt, she isn't supposed to do these things. Her breath caught as she attempted to suck the tears back up where they belonged. She needed some comfort right now or distraction. No one to hit, no game to play, nothing fattening to eat, all she could do was clutch her skull necklace that she almost always wore or at least kept on her person. Her thumb circled over it lightly.

They never talked about their mom, her dad almost entirely seemed to forget about her existence and Dib believed she was captured by aliens. Gaz felt like the truth was more complicated. Gaz could remember her mother clearly, her hair the same color as Gaz's with more reddy-pink tint to it, and long, curled inward, and swooped around her face like an angelic halo. Her father's records entailed he had honey brown eyes, but Gaz knew her mother had golden eyes with maybe a small hint of brown to them. Her mother was compassionate, smart, put Professor Membrane in his place, was always home for them, tucked them in, and sang them to bed. Gaz could even remember the song she sang and the way she sang it. It was the same song she sung to Gir. Gaz loved her mother very very much. Her mother existed back when Gaz was innocent and sweet. She still liked to be a bit mean to Dib, as sisters do, but there was light there in her heart. Then one day she was just gone with no explanation, no note, no search party for her, nothing. When Zim showed up out of the blue on her birthday and changed the way the world spun she felt that light return again. She remembered what it was like to be cared about even if Zim didn't understand back then. It was enough for her.

"You…you don't even care about how hard its been…how much I've been fighting this and now I have someone who will fight it with me…fight for me! This is so beyond all that petty shit. I've been hurting and he helped me when no one was there to help me. Dad ignored my pain, you ignored my pain, but he…he saw it. I…. ha-hate you Dib. I **hate** you, do you understand me?!"

"…. You…don't mean that, Gaz…how could you hate your only family?"

Gaz was about to answer but Zim snatched the phone away and curled Gaz close to him, placing a blanket around her shoulders, he was in his human form, but his eyes were burning bright red like two pools of lava in the semi dark black room. "Why don't you get your big head away from the phone!? You are upsetting her, freak!"

"My head isn't big! I've grown into it…who is this anyways? Let me talk to my sister!"

"She doesn't want to talk to you anymore. I suggest you take my advice and fuck off! Now!"

His voice was low, dark, venomous, hissing and sharply growling out every word, shaking with anger and gnashing his sharp fangs together. He pulled Gaz close to himself in a protective manner as if Dib was there right now and if he was Gaz would let Zim destroy him right then and there, slowly, painfully. He trudged up very bad memories for her and made her sob like an infant and in front of Zim no less. Why did Dib keep making his list of reasons to loathe him longer and longer?

"I don't take orders from…whoever you are! Look Gaz I'm sorry. Okay? I am sorry! I didn't mean for it to go this far. Let's bury the hatchet. We can still get together tomorrow, and I'll make this all better again. You'll see."

Gaz looked towards the phone weakly, drying her tears with the covers, hearing Dib who was on speaker. Sadness and anger danced together in her eyes. "…One o clock sharp… I'm not doing this for you… I'm doing this because I want you to see him and apologize to him and me face to face for this…hang up on him already."

Zim did as he was told and tossed the phone over his shoulder. Neither of them cared if it broke or where it landed. It did actually land in the fish tank and the fish swam around it curiously. Gaz pulled the covers close to herself and Zim pulled her close to him, no longer in his human skin all the sudden. He stayed quiet for a moment and just let her breathe and let her have her time to cool down while he placed soft tender kisses upon her head of hair. The silence was broken by Gir finding them and making an awful lot of racket before Zim shooed him away in a harsh voice.

"Oh…. Gazzy is crying again…wha happen?" Gir asked with sympathy in his voice, crawling up to get in her lap. She welcomed him and snuggled him close to her chest then started to break down again. The robot stayed mostly silent until it started to sing to her. At first, she didn't hear it because his voice box was being smothered but as she peeled him away. She could hear clearly and it soothed her soul enough to sing with him, though her voice was cracked.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"The other night dear when I was sleeping," joined in Zim, eyes closed and a bittersweet sort of smile on his face surprising Gaz but Gir kept on singing, "I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, and I hung my head and cried."

"How…did you know that song…? It was always our song…my mother and I…"

"Zim has heard it before but where he isn't sure. Our concept of sleeping and grey skies on Irk are fairly nonexistent so I don't think it was from there. We got a lot of recruits from other planets and sometimes they hear things on the radio, bringing back songs with them, perhaps Zim heard it then. It is an Earth song Zim likes…though it feels so sad…"

"Lullabies sometimes are sad…especially if the person who sings them leaves…"

"Your mother…Zim doesn't mean to pry but he heard a fair amount of the conversation…what happened exactly…? If you don't want to tell…"

"Not much to tell. I don't know. She was just gone. Nobody looked for her. She's most likely dead. I sort of made peace with that."

"You can't know for sure. There's more to this story…Zim can feel it in his spooch."

Gaz smiled at him while petting Gir who was still humming the tune happily, eyes closed, and head nestled there on her chest. "I feel it too… but in my soul. I feel like she's out there…just waiting for me to come find her…that's dumb though…right?"

"Hope is a concept that goes across all species. It is far from dumb. If your soul burns with this feeling it must be true, then. Now come here, Zim wants to kiss you better, make that nasty feeling go away that Dib left, which…by the way I'm going to wring his scrawny neck tomorrow."

"I'll join you."

Zim planted his lips upon her mouth many times that night and once more before she went to sleep in his arms. As he carried her, and begrudgingly Gir too, down to the bedroom in the base, his heart wrenched thinking about his Gaz in the state Dib had left her in. Oh, the boy was going to pay. He was already going to pay before but now his fine had tripled and the time to collect the bill was way past due. Zim would make absolutely sure to repossess Dib with his bare hands come tomorrow afternoon.


	7. Seven

Zim was up early with a headset on downloading a language disc into his Pak, specifically Spanish and all its variants. He was doing this because he knew later on he'd be going to a Mexican restaurant with Gaz and he was aiming to be over competent in his knowledge of native language. He was also researching about Mexican culture which some of it, further back towards Amazonian era, he found vastly entertaining. When it came to some of the more barbaric Meso-American traditions such as tossing victims to Xibalba for sacrifice, it caused a wide grin to spread onto his face.

He was also very much into the tradition known as the Day of the Dead, a festival worshiping those that have passed by offering treats. He might bring it up to his Tallest if they were still around, something like that seemed an appropriate way to honor their fallen as Irkens just loved snaxs. He learned about different instruments, cuisine, clothing, and so forth in the span of an hour or less. His Pak had a frigobite of data, a number so large a terabite seemed like a nanobite (That's techno talk for it had a lot of space on it). Gaz slept soundly against him, arm tightly wound across his waist, lazily petting him every now and then.

Gir was off who knows where but Zim knew he was still in the house given the tracking system Gir had said he was in the perimeter. Gaz often snored but never too loud and Zim found it quite adorable and a good indicator to him that she was alive. If it should stop, he might have a small panic attack. He almost laughed a little too loud imagining that Dib was worse than that with his equally big nose causing louder sounds. After his lesson he went back to listening to tonal ringing sounds to relax while his eyes went across the screen showcasing events going on and picking ones Gaz would enjoy. He didn't care much for this planet or anything on it, but he had a firm grasp of what Gaz liked on it and he would use that to his advantage. Gaz enjoyed very loud music that would easily pop the hearing sensors in Zim's head so thought she would enjoy the upcoming rock concert. He would have to take precautions to not go deaf. When he had a good list his gold eyed love started to rouse, smacking her lips and rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning my beautiful Gaz," Zim hummed, appreciating her face even when it was red from sleeping in a strange position, drool crusted on her mouth, and her hair a purple tumbleweed on her head. He removed a napkin and wiped the corner of her mouth and she leaned into his touch. Whatever he did must have been a great thing because she leaned upwards and kissed his lips, short and quick as their kisses were recently. He stood stunned for a second watching her stretch making sounds that made his spooch do flips. She unlocked her tight muscles and rolled her shoulders in such a predatory way.

"Morning Zimmy. What time is it?"

"It's almost 12. We have to get ready for 'tonight's creature feature' to pick us up but you looked so at peace when sleeping. Zim didn't want to interrupt pleasant dreams."

Gaz smirked lightly. "That was a smart move. Even my dad is too stupid to let me be when I'm sleeping. Yeah, Dib doesn't deserve me being prompt and rushing for him. He barely deserves my time today, but free food you know, and he owes us both an apology. I'm talking on hands and knees bowing before us and licking my boots."

"Gaz is such a hot-blooded female. Zim likes," Zim chuckled into her ear, playing with her hair as he leaned in close for another kiss. As usual in their life thus far interruptions had to come in this case it was from Gir who busted in the room holding a steaming plate of breakfast fare.

"Wakie Wakie Eggs and WAAAFFLLESS!"

"Gir have you not learned to knock yet!?"

Gir didn't respond to his master only went up to the bed and produced his waffles drowning in syrup to the bed. He looked so pleased with himself Gaz just shrugged and took an experimental bite, chewed thoughtfully, and swallowed.

"Well? It's yummy for your tummy, right?" Gir asked hopefully, licking the dripping syrup so it wouldn't fall to the floor.

"It's edible. Leave the plate here Gir. You did good."

"WHOOOHOOOO! I did it! I did it!" He started dancing side to side, eyes shut and tongue out. He stopped suddenly and looked around. "What…. what did I do?"

Zim poked at the waffles with a fork, noting there was only one, and he picked up a piece, blew on it, and started feeding Gaz which made her just wanna kiss him all over again. He really was too sweet for his own good at times. It was punchable and kissable. Gaz enjoyed being fed by him and took each portioned bite with ease.

"Gir make sure you are on your best behavior later today. The barnacle known as Diiiib will be picking us up."

"I'm gunna smell his butt!"

"No Gir do not sniff his posterior! Do you want Earth diseases to infest your system?!"

"Booty booty doody doody," Gir sing songed, not paying attention as per usual, pulling on his costume from the waist up. Zim leaned back onto Gaz, head on her shoulder and groaning until she flicked his antenna gingerly causing his eyelids to flutter and his clicker to click once for her.

"Ahhh yes…. Zim…reeeeally likes that…."

_'He's so vulnerable right now. He's not allowed to be this cute all the time_.' She continued to flick the bouncy appendage, never too rough on it. She kissed it causing Zim's core temperature to sky rocket and steam come out of his "ears". If he had a bowtie it would be spinning. He was boneless and at her disposal. No person no alien no anything alive knew how to touch him the way she did, so gently caressing one of his most sensitive areas. Gaz left him hanging as she got up and decided it was time to bathe, instructing Gir to finish off the waffles. Zim whined when she left his side, still feeling the tingling sensation going across his antenna. He used cleansing chalk as he ruminated on the contradiction of his beautiful Earth mate.

"When you gets marriage to the Gazzy can I eat the rice?"

"Marriage?" Zim pondered on this, tapping a claw on his lower lip. "Earth binding ceremony to put two mates together forever? If Gaz wants it...but there will be no rice!"

"No rice? Aww…why not?"

"NO RICE I SAY!"

Gir looked up with half a waffle jutting out of his mouth and syrup all over his face. Zim sighed and wiped him off carefully.

"I likes Gazzy. She's so puurrdyyy."

"Isn't she though?" Zim agreed, looking off into the distance with a long loving sigh. "You've done well with your new mistress, Gir. You can have tacos when we leave as a reward."

Gir gasped then he giggled, hugging tightly onto Zim, swinging off of his neck like a new fashion statement scarf. Zim pet his head and rolled his eyes a little.

"How did you know her song, by the way?"

"Gazzy sanged it to me when I was out of order."

"Oh…" Zim felt more sympathy for his robot thinking of his lifeless dead shell and Gaz singing to him. After a few more minutes Gaz came down and appeared before her now disguised duo. She relented a sigh as she heard a horn honking outside, strident and obnoxiously musical. She held out her hand for Zim, not ready for this but also very ready to see what Zim would do to her brother. Zim might have been so furious at Dib's actions last night that he might go so far as to do a Mexican hat dance around his corpse once the day was over. The thought made Gaz giggle to herself.

"What's so funny, you evil girl?" Zim tickled the underside of her palm causing her to swat him away playfully.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Dib suffer today. Don't disappoint me."

"Come on, Gaz, you know me. I live to please my one and only."

She and Zim went out to greet Dib, both of them scowling seeing him driving his smooth-running sports vehicle, a dark shiny blue convertible. He sat there in the creamy leather seat, one arm hanging out of the car door casually, his glasses obscured by a black lens- transitions, but it did nothing for his "coolness factor". He was still lame. His hero cape was replaced with his standard long black trench coat but other than that he was normal and boring looking. He honked again while waving wildly, grinning so hard and so big it must have hurt. Gaz could tell there was some level of fakeness to it as he was not happy to see the boyfriend. Zim rolled his eyes but went over to the car and opened the door for her to which Dib nodded in approval.

"Nice first impression," He commented toward Zim causing Gaz to punch him in the shoulder. Zim snickered and let Gir hop into the back seat with him, immediately going over to the side of the car and bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Cute dog. Corgi, right? They are popular these days," Dib said trying to make conversation with this stranger. He was no longer as anti-social as he had been but was still nervous around new people especially someone as odd to his life as this. Dib fixed his mirror to keep a watch on the guy and giving him a quick once over. He looked 26 or more, older than Gaz for sure, tall as heck, pierced to death, and something about his grin was a bit sleezy but for what he was Dib had expected some vagabond. He was neatly dressed and all that but still there was just something was off about him even as he reached over and pet the dog. Dib shook it off as best as possible and put the car in drive, feeling those brown eyes burning holes into him. He supposed he deserved some hate for his misconduct last night. He wasn't exactly in the right mind either after so much stress it broke him down. He regretted making Gaz cry and especially making her remember their mom.

Dib swallowed a lump in his throat. He had cried that night too, ashamed with himself. Gaz, even at the peak of her horrible feelings, never said she hated him and it hurt him. Tak was attempting to be a comfort after hearing Dib cry like that, rubbing his shoulders and rubbing her face against his. Her British voice was so soothing and comforting to him that in a moment of weakness he did something he regretted even more than making Gaz cry. He kissed Tak. It was nothing too deep at least there was no tongue, but it was pretty much a quick make out. He realized his mistake quickly and pushed her out of the door, yelling at her the whole way like it was somehow her fault.

She begged and pounded on the door almost the whole night even though she was capable of blowing it down. She gave up on him, a long string of colorful words flying out of her mouth as she stomped down the hallway. Her anger had been directed onto poor Skoodge and whoever else was unworthy. Skoodge was used to being her scratching post, his body lined with marks of constant abuse and he wasn't the only one. It was only the men though. No one asked about her loud moan crying when she retired to her private room only that the brightest amongst them knew it was because of Tallest Dib as his name came from her mouth. Dib didn't talk to her or look at her or even go in her general direction all day.

He felt awful. How could he just kiss a girl like that and then treat her that way? That's what one part of him was mad at. The other part was mad at him for even doing it – to her of all people! Tak was an alien, just the same as Zim. Gaz's comments bounced in his skull reminding him how foolish he was, how weak he was. The worst thing about this whole situation was how much he liked it for the few blissful seconds where he had no conscious. His dreams were plagued with what would have been if he just kept going, to see her jade flesh burn brightly at his forwardness. He wasn't even thinking about her human form. Ugh! What was WRONG with him?! He was so sick. He was glad Gaz had agreed to this because he needed out of that building and away from Tak right now. He was literally driving away from his problems. He even put his phone on silent, wanting to ignore any personal calls.

"Soooo Gaz, how have ya been?" Dib asked brightly, turning his attention to his favorite, okay his ONLY baby sister.

She shrugged a little, playing her video games and not paying him much mind. Ah just like the old days. "You know just…eh."

"What game are you playing? Still the same Vampire Piggy Slayer?"

"Duh."

"I heard they were making a live action film based off of it. Exciting news, huh?"

Gaz's eyes went up from her game, hitting pause. "I didn't hear that. You serious?"

"Yeah it's supposed to be staring that actor you used to have a crush on," Dib enlightened, flashing her a bit of a cheeky smile with one eyebrow raised especially when Gaz blushed a little and looked away. Zim almost growled with jealousy even though it was just a celebrity crush and so long ago that Gaz had nearly forgotten.

"I did not! Johnny Depp is just…he's cool."

"Uh oh, looks like you have competition," Dib joked, turning a little towards the miffed guy in the back who scoffed while his dog let his floppy ears and tongue ride the wind.

"As if," Both Gaz and Zim replied which made Zim feel more secure. No one, not even a celebrity, was allowed any place in her favor like that.

"What do I call you, by the way?"

"Z."

"Oh, so you're the Z Gaz was talking to."

Gaz squinted her eyes at Dib. "You were listening to my conversations again, weren't you?"

"Hey no I wasn't! It was Tak I swear! I just overheard it cuz I was sleeping next to her."

"You what?" Gaz exclaimed, but smiling, a giggle caught in her throat at his confession. "I fucking knew it. Didn't I tell you, Z, they are totally banging!?"

"You were right," Zim retorted, wearing his slimiest smile seeing Dib squirm under the accusations. He and Gaz often did joke about Tak and Dib together as it would make Dib go nuts, sleeping with the enemy. Then they'd laugh at imagining him on the Maury show trying to deny the green skinned black-haired children were his.

"Wha…no no damnit Gaz you knew what I meant! Don't twist my words!"

"Dib, I honestly don't give a crud what you do with her but at least have the balls to be honest about it."

"We didn't have sex!" Dib's tight throat made his voice sound like a strangled squeak. He banged his head on the steering wheel causing the car to honk at the car in front of him. This made the guy roll down his window and turn to Dib.

"Fuck you the lights red!"

"Do you know who I am!? I could have you arrested ass hat!" Dib hissed back, almost falling out of the car as he showed his face to the driver. The mad man immediately dropped being mad, apologized, then rolled back up his window. Dib huffed, landing back in the seat and turning the AC on full blast, trying to cool his nerves. Gaz's smile was twisted seeing how out of sorts Dib was. She knew what he said was true, but it was killing him, she could tell. His eyes seemed bloodshot like he spent all night restless and Gaz just had a hunch based off his strain at even saying the word Tak that the purple eyed alien had done something. Dib's eyes went over to Gaz and he gasped, pointing at her.

"Seatbelt now young lady!"

"You aren't the boss of me."

Dib heard a clicking noise and saw that Z guy moved in-between them and put on her seatbelt, kissing her cheek quickly which upset Dib for some reason. They were dating yeah but it made him uncomfortable. At least they weren't sucking face. They were very considerate in sparing him that. What didn't bother him as much was seeing how calm and collected Gaz was when he did that, how her body was no longer tense, how her eyebrows no longer arched in anger, how she sighed against him like he was some sort of pain reliever. "He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Dib," she had said to him. Clearly Cupid must exist to have struck somebody like Gaz so hard. He'd never seen her so peaceful and allowing somebody to touch her like that. He was going to thank the guy but the way he looked at him made Dib retract his thank yous into his mouth.

"Don't boss her around. You of all people should know she doesn't take kindly to that. Isn't that right, my purple thunder?"

"Mmm." She nodded her head and kept playing her game. "You gunna drive or just sit there looking like more like an idiot than you already are?"

Dib put the car in drive and kept going. At least the two didn't have disgusting nicknames like muffin or schmoopsy poo or love-pig. Ugh what even was that? Who calls someone a pig? Zim was an idiot for concocting such a name. Purple thunder suited Gaz and it sounded like a race car name. Dib parked outside of El Loco Taco, which was really the Krazy Taco but more authentic and ran by an actual Spanish family who were still trying to sue the Krazy Taco for stealing their name. Zim let Gaz out of the car, even taking her hand as she stepped down while the dog barked happily, tugging on the leash at the scent coming from inside. As they went in the people were about to say no dogs allowed but they saw Dib and dropped it before it was even a concern. Dib could literally get away with murder.

"Ah senior Dib! Welcome! Please, let us escort you to our best table."

Dib followed the Spanish woman to the table, away from most people and had a view of a hand painted mural on the wall. He sat opposite of Gaz though he would have preferred to sit next to her. Instead he sat next to the dog who was wagging its tail and seemingly reading the menu. Dib absentmindedly pet the pooch causing it to bite his hand.

"Ow it bit me!"

'_Good boy Gir_!' Zim and Gaz thought to themselves. "Yes, he does that."

A young woman came to the table to wait on them, a red flower in her hair, and a colorful apron on as part of her uniform. "Hola, welcome Senior Dib and guest. Eskooza mei for my bad English. What can I get for ju? Would you like to try our huatermelon tekeya (She meant watermelon tequila)?"

"Oh um…I'm not legal age yet, Miss uh…G... gweee…joo aahh…"

"Guadalupe," she corrected, tapping the pencil on the board to take their order.

"Right um…just water for me. Gaz?"

"I wanted a tequila…"

"Gaz! You aren't even 21 yet. No, you get a water or soda."

"Hmph. Fine…Diet Dr. Poop"

"And you senior?"

"Um…. does this…tequila have water in it?…. If not, I'd like one."

"No, it don't have water. Just tekeya."

"Perfect! I will have one! Muchas gracias, senorita."

The lady flushed a little hearing her native language spoken so fluently. "Tu habla espanol, senior?"

"Si, tan bien como puedas."

Gaz gaped at him, mouth and eyes wide in shock as he carried on conversation with the waitress. Gaz's Spanish was rusty at best but Zim spoke it even better than he did English, as if it was his own native tongue. She could make out the lady saying something about it was nice to meet him.

"Igualmente."

The lady giggled girlishly as she went to the back to get their drinks and free chips and salsa, playing with her hair and blushing as she went. Gaz wasn't envious but she was bitter for having any attention taken away from her and seeing someone flirt with him so boldly. Worst was she couldn't even understand what he said. He stretched his arm over her, soothing her again. '_Okay…. maybe he's just being nice and showing off a bit. I should have known he would do something like this_.'

"Wow, Z. I didn't know you spoke Spanish so well."

"I'm a man of many, many, maaany talents," Zim's pride shone through his words as he curled his fingers around Gaz's hair. The lady came back with their drinks and took their orders then left again, hiding her flushed face at Zim's silky pronunciation of the meal and the fact that he picked something so many other Americans shied away from.

"So….is Gaz your first girlfriend…?"

"What did I tell you about playing 20 questions?"

"Easy there, Gaz. No harm done. Yes, she is my first and if I can make it so, she will be my last and only."

"You're serious about her then? She isn't just some easy pickens for you?"

"Pshaw. You must have forgotten who you are related to. Easy? Gaz? I went through hell to get her and I'm not letting her go."

"Hmm…and how old are you? Obviously over drinking age," Dib commented, looking at Zim sipping the watermelon tequila with ease. It burned his throat but not in the way water did. Unlike humans Irkens can process alcohol a lot better. It would take at least two or three to get him properly buzzed. Right now, it just tasted like watermelon with a twang.

"Dib…" Gaz warned, shaking her fist at him. "Leave it alone."

"Look there are some laws in order for this, you know. You are still a minor and if he has touched you it could spell jail time."

"Not if I have a guardian's approval," Zim proclaimed, popping a chip in his mouth without any salsa. There wasn't much anyways as Gir was lapping at it. "If your father is okay with it then it's all legal. I'm certain Professor Membrane won't mind."

"We'll see…OW! Gaz you stepped on my foot!"

"It was on purpose. Stop bugging him so much. You owe him a sorry anyways for that shit you pulled. You keep saying we are family but it's Z who was there for me that night and Z who tucked me in. He's good to me, really really good to me. Seems to me like he's more family than you are."

"I…Gaz…don't say such things…we're bonded by blood. I'm not perfect…I haven't been there I get that…you have EVERY right to be mad at me, but I do love you. I really do. I never meant to hurt you. I've been so damned stressed over so much…" Dib put his hands to his face and sighed heavily. "I apologize for what I said. You aren't heartless and Z is obviously much more to you than some arm candy."

"I accept your apology, but you aren't forgiven. Now shut up for a moment our food is here."

The lady came back and placed the food on the table with a slight wink to Zim then asked if there was anything else they needed when the answer was no, she scampered away, giddy as a schoolgirl with her first crush. Gaz dug into her food voraciously while Gir was given taco salad and ate away at it with pure glee.

"I've never seen a dog get his own plate at the table…you must really love him."

"Eh. He's okay."

Zim turned his head towards the sound of the mariachi band playing in the distance as he shoveled his vegan meal into his mouth. Gir immediately got up, sauce and meat still all over him, and went over to that area barking madly, then got up on his hind legs and sort of jump danced to the music much to the delight of onlookers who recorded it with a lot of awwwwws. Gaz couldn't fight her smile especially since Zim was acting worried over the action.

"What a neat trick!" Dib exclaimed, watching the dog dance and bark. "How long did it take you to train him?"

"He's an…unusual dog…he just sort of did it on his own. Come boy! Come on!"

Gir turned his head towards his master, did one more little jump then ran over to him, panting hard. Zim was muttering about how filthy Gir's coat was while Gaz was looking at Zim like he was the living end. Dib noticed this, her longing gaze and loving expression when she assumed no one else was watching. It almost didn't look like the Gaz he had come to fear, love, and know all his life. She looked like any other girl in love. Wait. Love? Gaz? No way, right? Yet how could it be denied when she looked at this guy that way? She was obviously head over heels. Utterly gaga. It made Dib feel bad for all the accusations he had toward Z. Sure he seemed like a slime ball and could be rude sometimes, but hey that was sort of like Gaz sometimes too. Dib cleared his throat a little.

"Hey, um Gaz could you uh…give us some privacy?"

She looked at Zim and he looked towards her, nodding that it was alright. Gaz got up and went to go watch the band leaving her brother and Zim alone there in the booth. Gir just ate mostly while they stared at each other not that Zim wanted to look at Dib at all.

"You have something to say?"

"Oh right…listen we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I wasn't at my best you know…got a whole universe to keep in order. It's not easy. That's no excuse for me to snap at her and hurt her like that. It's been…forever since she's cried. She was a toddler the last time I can remember her doing that. I never noticed how much she was truly in pain until last night… it just hit me. When the hell have I been there for her? I was so busy chasing after the fantastical that I forgot about what was really there. Dad and I, you might as well say we are twins, because we have a lot in common, but now I can see I'm just like him. I can't help the way the world is now and how busy it's rendered me.

"So, since I can't be there for her and she clearly doesn't care much for me, which I get, can you do me a solid? Could you…watch over my little sister? She really likes you…. might even love you. I don't know you yet but honestly, I just can't shake off this feeling like somehow, we've met before. I dunno…maybe some cosmic hoo-ha had us meet in another lifetime. Even if I don't exactly trust you fully, I know she does and that's really enough for me. I'm counting on you okay? As her brother I'm supposed to kill anyone who hurts her though I'm sure she will have had destroyed every atom on you before I get the chance. You make her happier than she's been in years so don't ruin that. Love her, protect her, do whatever it is you do that keeps her smiling and we'll be good."

Zim leaned back in the seat and crossed one leg over the other, regarding Dib with a bored and sort of rude expression like he cared very little for what he said. "That was completely pointless and unnecessary. I was doing that already. I didn't need your permission for it."

Before Dib could interject Gaz came back to Zim's side about done with this and ready to go and so was Zim. Dib relented, paid up and headed towards the car with the dog yipping at his heels continuously. As Zim got up to leave the waitress handed him something with a wink. Gaz peered behind her, seeing the exchange and growled. Zim showed her the piece of paper which had the girl's number and something written in Spanish that Gaz could understand somewhat. It said Call Me. Gaz turned her head sharply to see the lady plucking flowers and looking off into space dreamily, littering the ground with thousands of petals. Gaz shoved her GameSlave into her pocket and marched her way over to the little hussy who remained oblivious. Dib was all the way to his car when he realized it was just him and the taco eating dog. He looked back to see Gaz's boyfriend leaning back at the doorway with his arms crossed, looking smug and pleased at Gaz who was trembling all over, a flame covering her body and a rabid look to her, especially with her glowing eyes. '_Oh shit_' was all Dib could think not for sure why Gaz had gone feral all the sudden, but the fact remained if he didn't get Gaz out of there now then the place and everyone in it would explode and everyone would meet a fiery zesty demise! He saw the waitress was the subject of Gaz's rage and Dib put two and two together. The lady had been kind of flirty.

"YOU!" Her dark demonic voice rang out, grabbing the lady by her shirt, she was wide eyed and in fear, shaking all over. "You think this is some kind of sick joke?! You think you can take something that isn't yours?! He's mine, got that? MINE! And I won't have some two-bit, fresh off the boat puta take my man! Say adios, chica! You are through!"

"No Gaz please wait!" Dib called out but was tripped by Zim who laughed at his folly.

"Unless you want to be caught in the blast, I suggest you stay low to the ground," He demanded, keeping his foot on Dib's massive head. "Now watch her work and you might learn something today."

Dib struggled underneath the guys boot and was also being sat upon by the dog who was wagging its tail. He shielded his eyes as a blast of light went off sending the lady into a world of pain while screams of panic and agony buzzed through the building. Zim swooned seeing Gaz take down the female who dared try stake her claim on what was rightfully hers as taco sauce rained from the heavens making Gaz look like she was covered in blood. Delicious tacoey blood.

"That's my woman," Zim remarked arrogantly, almost crushing Dib's skull as he went over toward her and looped his arm with her own. "That was fantastic, Gaz! You have a gift for destroying people."

"It felt good…let's go home so I can wash this off of me…and stop licking me," She commanded to Gir who tried his best to listen but c'mon, she tasted like tacos! How could he resist? As they left, arms interlocked, they left the restaurant in disarray with half the staff and place having gone kaboom. Dib sat there on the ground for a minute before he felt something warm and wet dripping on him. Gir was relieving himself on his favorite coat.

"Oh, come on can't I catch a break!?"

Zim and Gaz laughed hysterically all the way home, reveling in Dib's misery. Dib thought today couldn't get any worse, but traffic was hell, it rained, somebody splashed him with mud, and he had a scraped knee. When he went into the office everyone mumbled about his appearance but didn't ask him. He looked upwards hearing his father and when he saw him, he should have felt some relief- After all it was the only family member he had that still spoke to him, but he was with Tak who had Mimi by her side, narrowing her red eyes judgmentally at Dib and hissing. Tak's attention drew to where her Sir (or since it was a girl was it Mam?) unit was hissing. She felt like hissing too. It was Dib but he looked awful, all muddy, bloody, and icky and worst of all wet. Tak was no more immune to the fear of water than Zim she just had a synthetic skin made from paste to cover her and no one could even tell. Ponchos and umbrellas helped too. She felt a pang of compassion for her commander, seeing him so down in the dumps, drained, aching, fed up with the world but after what he did, she felt like he didn't deserve her sympathy.

"Son, what on earth happened to you? You look like something the cat dragged in…no offense Mimi."

The robot curled her tail around Professor Membranes arm as a way of showing him no harm was done by the wording. Mimi liked the professor since he always pet her in the right places and talked to her when no one was around. He knew it was a robot of course but he still felt inclined to call it a feline. He also knew what Tak was and just accepted it. Mimi was exceptionally fond of this human, unlike Dib who had his chance, multiple chances, and kept blowing it. If someone upset her mistress, they were not placed in her good spirits at all.

"I don't wanna talk about it," He groaned, wiping away his bangs which fell onto his face due to the wetness.

"Oh, come on, son, talking about your problems helps solve them! Tell your pops what's going on. Is it puberty?"

"Dad I'm way past that point in my life, geeze. No, it's just…you won't believe this, but Gaz has a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? How wonderful! The girl needs something other than video games to occupy her time and it's nice to see her get out and meet new people. Socializing is one of the things that distinguishes us from the animals."

"I didn't know Gaz was capable of feeling something other than contempt towards a person," Tak replied, pulling Mimi into her arms looking like a James Bond villain. "What's his name even?"

"He calls himself Z. I dunno if it's short for anything or if he was in a band…"

"Wait before you go on…Z? Like the Z she was talking to on her device? Okay hold it hold everything…. Zim goes missing, Gaz is suspect number one, and suddenly she has a random new boyfriend called Z? Don't you find this a bit of a coincidence?"

"Exactly! A coincidence. He's not Zim, Zim's disguise is ghastly and this guy really looked human to me and he didn't sound like Zim either. He ate our food and drank our drinks."

"It's vegan food these days, something Zim could stomach and did he drink water at all?"

"Well…no…but that proves nothing."

"Did he come alone?"

"He had a dog with him that ate some of the Mexican we had and he did this neat-o trick where he got on his back paws and danced. The videos people recorded of him are gunna go viral, I can just tell."

"Okay so…a guy called Z, no back story, no place of origin, doesn't drink water, has a taco eating dog who dances…. you know what they say if it walks like a duck…"

"You know son, I think Tak might be onto something here. We can't be too careful with a criminal on the loose. We can check the security feeds and run his picture through our files, see if he matches up with anyone. We best keep our eyes on him, just to be safe. Gaz can handle herself with any boy but an alien boy? Not sure. Best not risk it."

"Finally, some common sense," Tak spoke, sighing in a little relief at last finding someone in this hecking hole who wasn't entirely brainless to the obvious. It just all made sense that it had to be Zim in disguise. Maybe Gaz didn't even know it was Zim, that was possible, and he was trying to get their respect and trust before wham! and it would be too late by then. Tak, like her robot, had a fondness for Professor Membrane. The man was a genius, tall, and looked similar enough to Dib to feed her fancy but he was aloof amongst other things that made her reason not to jump his bones. Plus, she still wanted Dib, he was the one who called the shots and had the power though the thought still went in her mind about trying to get his father. Maybe if she flirted with him Dib might get jealous? Ah she doubted it though. He'd just get mad and the professor saw her as a replacement daughter, it would never happen. He would just sit her down professionally and explain why this was wrong, pat her head, and send her off. If it was possible it was MORE likely for Dib to put the moves on her than his dad. If Dib knew what she was thinking he'd probably screech in horror.

"You guys are jumping the gun. It's just a coincidence."

He grumbled as his father went away from him walking down the hallway with his hand on Tak's back talking very animatedly with happy closed eyes behind thick goggles. Tak looked behind herself at Dib who dragged his body to the bedroom to take a shower and rest. _Oh, why do I even give a hoot about him, Mimi_? She asked her robot telepathically an ability only strong pairs of Sirs and their partners have. Since Gir was a malfunction he could not do this, though he could pick up feedback from other Sir's brainwaves. _It's not love, I know that, but I admire him in a way- dunce that he is. It's different than it was with Tallest Red or even that one off with Purple. I like some aspects of Dib as a person, but he keeps failing me so. One moment he's the leader I look up to, he's everything I want, and then he acts like a moron and I want to just take his big head and smash it against the wall._

Mimi responded; **"****I do not know, mistress, why you favor him at all. He's not attractive, he's not all too bright, he smells and sounds funny too. If it's a matter of might you could do better, intellect is the same case. There are sports players here taller than him if that's what you are after. We've tried everything, haven't we mistress? He keeps pushing you away because you are an alien. It's best to just let him be. Why not go after the professor? I can stand him."**

_I was just thinking that but no, he sees me as his own smeet, I could never. _

**"There are humans in this lab who look at you lustfully. Why not them?"**

_They look at my human form like that…face it Mimi, we are Irken. Best I could hope for is to force one of my slaves to breed with me, but I couldn't bring myself that low. Perhaps it's just best that I stay content at his side and nothing more. However, I cannot help that sensation in me that says I need to find sustenance to fuel my stupid cravings for mating. I thought Irkens de-evolved from such feelings. Must be all this time amongst sex- driven humanoids. _

"**You know very well what to do about that**."

_Yes…I know…but nothing compares to the real deal, Mimi. Alas, I will have to just deal with it. Irken "toys" are the best I can get without selling myself. What has my life become?_

Mimi sighed and shook her head at her mistresses' plight. It was pitiable but Mimi was a robot, how could she hope to understand such things? All she knew was that her mistress wanted something badly and couldn't have it and that this Dib person was a fool for denying her. Dib laid on his bed, shirtless with pajama pants on, and sighed loudly. He placed his glasses on the bed side table and saw a young Gaz, he, and their father all looking towards the camera smiling, Gaz's was very forced. He missed the times before this where they hung out. Well really Gaz sat there and barely listened, but she was there nonetheless. He had taken all of it for granted and now that those days were over, he wished for nothing more than to have them back. It was all so simple then.

He sniffed at the covers and pillows, they were just washed and dried and felt warm. Tak must have done it, as she was the only one who knew what scents he preferred. He buried his face in the pillow and smiled. She was always going out of her way for him, always bringing him coffee in his late nights, rubbing his shoulders and feet after a long day, bringing him lunch when he was on break, writing him sticky notes so he wouldn't forget anything, fighting by his side, defending his flank at every step. She was like his wife-'_oh no'_…He clamped his mouth shut even though it wasn't moving. That was a bad thought! It was true though…wasn't it? Tak acted like a house wife, cleaning up his messes, packing his suitcases, straightening his tie before he went on air, they were a unit- he and her.

He groaned. '_Stop thinking about her. Why don't you call Gaz to get your mind off it? Yeah see if she's okay after whole tobasco fiasco.'_ But he didn't, because he knew better than to disturb Gaz any more than he had already, so he just grumbled and took a nap. Gaz was at home with Zim playing an online game, Gir was coloring on the floor not literally on the floor he had papers all over the floor. It was a military game, which Zim liked, and he was better at these types of games, but he still got whooped in them because Gaz was the undefeated champ of any and all video games.

"Oh wow, you suck," the voice of a guy stated in their online game.

"Be quiet! You will not speak to your future ruler in such a tone!"

"Dude you have the literal most annoying voice I've ever heard. You sound like a girl."

"He does not!" Gaz proclaimed defensively, looking at the speaker icon next to the name of the person who was talking. She would hunt this guy down and end his world for that.

"Whoa…who is that?!…She sounds hot!"

"Mega hot," another voice said, same room it seemed but far off sounding.

"What does he mean, Gaz? You are adequate in temperature."

"It means they find my sexually attractive," Gaz elucidated, one of her feet rubbing MiniMoose on the tummy while he squeaked in appreciation.

"Oh hell yeah it does. I bet you are so fine."

Zim's eye twitched, glaring hard at the name on the screen. "YOU! This is the almighty Zim's girlfriend you're talking about like that! Do you wish to be doomed for an eternity? Such doom will fall upon you! Doom of the highest caliber!"

"Boy shut up. Some dweeb like you has a hottie like her? Yeah right. Come on, girl you can do better."

"No, he's the best," Gaz commented, petting her man on the head making him purr for her. "And keep talking shit and we will smite you. I'm not talking about the game either. We will find you and make you pay."

"I'd like to see you try, little girl."

"Oh, now you've done it, human filth stench. You better run and hide to your mother units because your ass is toast with butter!"

"Butt…hee hee…. butt turrr…." Gir giggled, doodling what appeared to be the poodle he sniffed the other day with a heart around it. "Look what I drew!"

"Who is that? Is that…do you guys gave a kid?"

"Yeah, something like that," They both answered flippantly, Gaz snuggling into his lap as she viewed the picture.

"Do you have a crush on the dog, Gir? That's…. weird…. but…you know love is love and all that…."

"I think we have no right to judge on interspecies mating," Zim pointed out, nuzzling into her neck and smelling her spicy-sweet scent. "If Gir wishes to pine for an Earth mutt so be it. He could do worse."

Gir cuddled the picture to his chest, scrunching up the paper as he did so. Gaz immediately went about wrecking her opponents before switching off the game, sick and tired of the idiots talking. Zim was too but he was already hacking into the system to find out where they lived so Gaz and he could go over there and pound their heads in.

"Poopsy Poopsy you are so flooofy and poofy and you smell like love."

"Okay now we really have to go to the dog show so he can see his girlfriend," Gaz said as Gir kissed the picture over and over again then crushed it to his face. It was adorable in a peculiar sort of way. Gir probably fell in love with three different things in a day so this wasn't abnormal behavior, but it was still odd.

"Yes, he might 'asploode' and Zim doesn't want to clean up the mess."

"Masta are we gonna seeee herr…are we gunna see Poooopsyyy….?"

"Sure, Gir when the dog show come around you can see your love-pig…or is it…. love-pup?"

"We gonna hold hands and walk in the park and ride on horses."

"I really don't even know how to feel about all this," The computer suggested, observing the gleeful Sir unit.

"Neither do we."

"Can she stay here with us forever and ever and ever, could she Gazzy?"

"Gir she is a dog, get that through your head, and a prize show dog probably. She belongs to that stuffy diva, not us. We can't just snatch her up."

"Nuh uh! She not assposed to be with that laaady. She told me so when the mean pink lady took her away."

"So, you speak dog now?" Zim asked his Sir unit, barely even caring as he played with Gaz's stomach piercing.

Gir shook his head side to side rapidly before focusing on the computer. "Steeeeve can you attach a thingy to my head to hear my recording pleeeeeeze?"

"Oh great, now the robot is giving me orders. Fine. Fine whatever. I don't get paid enough for this crap."

"ZIM DOESN'T PAY YOU AT ALL! HA!"

Gaz just nestled herself in Zim's lap watching her lovelorn robot child get attached to the computer and have his recording files popped up. It seemed like the computer he too recorded everything though searching through the nonsensical layout of his messed-up mind was quite a task for the computer. Finally, it found what it was looking for, the recording of that moment where he met the pink poodle, but something happened that did not happen in real life. Gir was an odd little robot, and the way he heard people was distorted, way too happy, high pitched, and bubbly sounding, but that's not what shook Gaz and Zim.

It was when the dog was being yanked away there was a sound coming out of her that wasn't barking, it was staticky like receiving a transmission, and then there was a robotic voice. It wasn't Gir's inner thoughts though, it was female, and it came from the dog as it was clawing the ground. What Gaz had saw as a cry for help as it was being choked was true, but she had no idea how deep it actually went. The pink poodle had been barking out Morse code that only Gir could interpret and it came out as that feminine frequency yelping out,

"SOS. SOS. This human has kidnapped me. I am not a dog, and neither are you, but we are the same. SOS. SOS."


	8. Eight

Gaz and Zim stared wide-eyed at the screen that kept replaying the scene over and over again because Gir kept wanting to watch it again.

"Gir stop!" Gaz cried out making the Sir unit's one good eye turn red and salute.

"Yes Mistress!"

"Zim….do you know what this means?"

"Yes, SOS means save our-"

"No! I mean this means Poopsy is not an Earth dog at all but is another Sir unit in disguise, like Gir and is being held against her will. We should rescue her."

"Woooo! Rescue mission!" Gir proclaimed, thrusting his fist into the air. "I'll get the weapons!"

"Wait Gaz, why should Zim care about some Sir unit that isn't his? It's no concern of Zim's what happens to it."

"Zim if I had that same notion Gir would not be here right now. C'mon Zim, for me?"

Zim looked at Gaz who was trying out her best seductive look, stroking in circles around his chest and smiling at him sweetly. He could not help it, she had him caught. The moment he agreed Gaz jumped up and started towards the door, grabbing Gir and his costume talking about going to get some supplies. Zim sighed against the bed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. He would truly do anything for Gaz. When Gaz came back, she had a bag on her shoulder and Gir was in his disguise, running around her ankles enough to make her trip. Zim caught her, hand in the small of her back and looking deeply in her eyes. He pulled her closer to him then pecked her lips because he could not resist them. Gaz pressed herself closer to him, moving her lips against his and then she decided to deepen the kiss.

She was feeling extra possessive after somebody tried to get his attention and he did embarrass the hell out of Dib, so it was a reward too. Zim's eyes jolted open feeling the kiss deepen past what he was used to thus far, but he had 0 complaints about it. Now at last they were really truly kissing, and it was making her toes curl especially when Zim put his hands around her hips. She moaned delightedly into his mouth and he repeated that, feeling like he was on cloud nine. This was heaven to him, her lips so soft and her voice making such keening sounds. He didn't want this to ever stop but it did and abruptly because Gir couldn't help himself but to attach to their faces demanding to be kissed too. When Gaz let go of his mouth, she could hear a very faint sizzling and she wondered how much his skin would react if she used tongue.

"Alright we get the memo, Gir. We'll look for your girlfriend."

Gir was enthralled to say the least as he released them, placing his costume back on and jumping up and down barking rapidly. Gaz asked the computer to search the data files for this lady who owned the so-called dog. While it was filtering, Zim placed his hands around her and whispered into her ear about how thoroughly he had enjoyed their newest kissing session and looked forward to the next one. So far that was the best thing he had received from her as far as physical attention went. Just when he though the light pecks would be the greatest known thing then along came these and he was sure it could only get better and far more addicting from here on out. Something about the way her mouth moved, felt, tasted and her sounds of pure pleasure just all of it was wonderful and made him go up a wall, crazed for more. He just wanted to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her until she was bruised from it and even then, he wouldn't stop. Perhaps kissing is a disease that makes one loopy. There was so much skin on her he wanted to kiss on too and touch and lick and bite. He sighed in wonderment. He was like a child before Christmas day awaiting the gifts that were his Gaz and all of her splendor.

"Ah here we go," The computer announced breaking Zim out of his love trance. On the screen before him was Miss prissy pouty lipped pointy nose herself, looking stuck up as if the world owed her a favor and everything on her a different shade of pink. "Madame Fifi Von Butterschmeer de la Crème La Luxe the 5th."

"What kind of a name is that? It sounds made up!" Zim exclaimed and Gaz agreed, it was too long and fancy sounding like she just flipped through the dictionary to find words and strung them all together.

"Anyways, she's a premier dog breeder and has won a lot of trophies and awards. I've taken the liberty of placing her address in your GsX, Miss Gaz as well as master's own version the…what did you call it ZsX?"

"ZsX? Really? The G doesn't stand for Gaz, you bird brain."

"Zim's brain is so much larger than any aviary creature. Hmph. You wound your boyfriend. Kiss him better now."

She kissed him quickly just to shut him up then placed her GsX upon her wrist and copied the address into the map. It promptly pulled up instructions showing a purple dot blinking, that was her, and a long winding road showing her the best route to take if she was on foot. She pressed the car button and it pulled up different services she could use if she needed a ride. A taxi seemed the best choice at the moment, so she picked that. Zim looked over her shoulder discreetly and copied her motions, he hadn't had time to figure out his own device yet, so he shamefully had to rely on her. Zim configured it just as she did and then the two were outside waiting for the taxi, Zim of course all disguised. When the bright yellow Taxi came along Zim did as he had before and opened the door for his lady not because social standards told him to, he just assumed she deserved that since he often he saw men holding doors open for women. He assumed it was because the female species truly did have all the power here. Gaz gave the taxi driver the address and they were off on a whirlwind adventure to save a helpless robot.

The whole time there she laid her head against Zim while he kissed the top of it and she played video games. She talked about the graphics and processing unit and what so ever and he listened just to hear her talk. He could never tire of her voice or her. Why was this human so perfect to him? He didn't need to question it though, he knew, and he had no reservations about wanting to be with her for as long as his life could let him. Unlike the stupid meat sack Dib, he had no issues proclaiming his feelings to someone of a different species. The heart wants what it wants and his wanted her. He could not deny it- their love was written in the stars.

The taxi driver drove them cautiously all the way there but when he got there, he slammed the breaks hard and demanded payment, more than was on his meter because according to him he charged more for people with pets. Zim wanted to throw the money in his face but he placed it in his hands. Just another asshole human he wanted to end when the time came for it. Gaz and Zim were greeted with a posh upper crust mansion with the hedges all shaped like poodles. This woman didn't have a gated home so the two, plus Gir, went up to the door and knocked, noting the diamond door knob and roses in only pinks everywhere outside. A butler opened the door and took one look at them and sneered.

"Who is at the door, Garth?"

"Some riff raff and their mongrel," He spat, eyeing them up with distaste. "I shall shoo them off the premises immediately."

"Ooooh~" an irritatingly fake French accented voice trilled followed by a familiar face, it was Madame Fifi vo…let's just call her Madame Fifi for short. "It's the cute little corgi I saw the other day. Please come in, wipe off your feet though."

The butler was shocked as they pushed past him inside greeted with chandeliers, spiral glass stairways, a piano that was most likely never played, bushels and bushels of pink roses and everywhere something was white, gold, pink and full of fluffy plushy fur or silks. Her walls were lined with portraits and paintings of France and poodles. Obviously, she really had an obsession. The lady in her most likely 9000 dollar mink coat that drenched her whole body in white came walking towards Gir, picked him up and placed wet sloppy kisses on his face. Zim wasn't sure if he should vomit or laugh.

"He's even cuter in person. As you can see, I usually only have an affinity for poodles but if I see any dog, I can't help but want to hold it and squeeze it until its little eyeballs pop out. Come come, you must see my babies."

The woman in her snobby voice made them to follow her, twirling pink champagne in a wine glass. She took a sip as she led them past more walls lined with pictures framed in solid gold to a room that was, by its label, meant to be where the dogs where. Inside was a lavish area meant for the wealthy pooches with every accommodation a pampered pup could ever need. In total she had eight poodles, some large and some of the toy variety, and most weren't in the room but about, she said. She went to each one and told them their name and history as if Gaz and Zim even cared but one was interesting to Gir, one of the three pink poodles she had, the lightest pink one in the bunch and it was yapping happily at Gir, wagging its tail and trying to show in a dog like way that it was glad its rescuers had come.

"I see Poopsy has found a friend. Now now, little doggie, I know she is very pretty but be wise. She is not your breed. I could, you know, go through my connections and see if there are any Corgi breeders around here to set your darling doggy woggy up with someone more his type."

"Oh, would you? We'd appreciate it," Gaz claimed, acting as civil as she knew how to. The lady giggled in a strange way and then stated she'd be right back. With a rush of perfume that was making Zim want to hack up a lung she was gone. Zim stood watch making sure she didn't come back, shaking off the other poodles who were on his leg or sniffing around him curiously, almost all knowing he seemed different. Gaz went down to Poopsy and pat her on top of her head then followed down her body line trying to find some type of zipper or something for this outfit but there wasn't one like on Gir's. Instead she felt some very well-hidden stitching and in a place that the Sir unit must have not been able to reach or else she would have done it herself.

Gaz tugged hard on the thread hearing a ripping noise until at last the outfit was off and out came tumbling the robot, huffing and covered in a light gleam of wetness. She looked similar to Gir but was obviously not a standard issue Sir unit. Zim affirmed this as she looked like an older model, before his time but he could remember them well enough. Poopsy, if that was even her name, had soft pink eyes with eyelashes molded into her features, and her two-antenna curled at her forehead but as she shook her head they uncurled and went swooping back to normal. She looked like a robot Irken with her two antennae but that was how they were designed once upon a time except hers were so small.

"I'm free…. I'm free! Hail the Irk Mother I am free!" The robot cried out in victory, stretching out her arms and legs which her feet looked like she had on pink heeled shoes. She was immediately pounced on by Gir, still in his dog uniform, and he licked her face over and over. "Okay okay Thank you! Please get off!"

"Gir HEEEL!" Zim commanded and at first, he didn't listen, but Gaz dragged the love-sick robot off by the collar. The fem Sir unit wiped her face off and shook off her antenna in a daze. She then went to bow down to Zim which made him smirk, finally getting some recognition that he felt he deserved.

"Oh, mighty warriors, please accept my thanks for this rescue. I shall pledge my allegiance to you from here on out."

"Alright free sir unit!" Zim proclaimed giddily.

"No Zim, this isn't right. She just got out of enslavement I don't think she wants it again."

"Forgive me, but these are the terms on Irk. You've saved my life, I owe you, and as a robot I have no other purpose than to serve. Besides…. I think I will fare off much better with you lot then with this…. ugh…shrill monster."

"How did you come to be here?" Gaz asked her curiously, keeping Gir as calm as she could in her arms. The Sir unit scratched her head in confusion and her antenna sat straight up making a buzzing noise as she remembered her past.

"Ooh it was so long ago that I was tossed out of Irk when the next issue of Sir units came along. I was meant to end up in the sun but somehow, I ended up here. I only have a few real things I need- a master and a purpose. I had neither. When I saw how beloved dogs were, I dressed myself up as one and then I was caught and put in a shelter for a long time. I went in and out of homes for a longer time, getting recaught, living on the streets, and then I was found by the Madame's parents, washed up, and given to her as a Christmas present. I thought maybe this would be something for me, but I was wrong. She found out I was a robot and used that to her advantage to win each dog competition. I became a prisoner here and she removed the easy access point to my suit. I haven't been able to get out of it ever since. I had all but given up until I felt the vibrations of another Sir unit, yours. Your name is Zim, right? You are an Irken, I can feel that too, plus I have a distant memory of the name."

"If you could remember me then you must have been made around the time of my being created or even before that. Do you recall your manufacture date?"

"The old noggin isn't what she used to be…but I can recall the last reigning Tallest were Spork and Miyuki. I remember my master's face, vaguely, but the name escapes me. I know the name he called me- Pixi, like the berries, because of the color of my eyes."

"I wonder who it was…must have been someone old to have been your master. Oh well Zim will be your master now and this is your mistress, Gaz."

"Oh wow…you have a life mate and she's not your species. I must have been gone a longer time than I have thought for that to be no longer against the law."

Zim rubbed the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. "Well…. it's a longer story than yours…but let's just say it really isn't in the law…all you need to know is she is mine and I am hers."

Pixi bowed before Gaz then, giving her the same respect for she had saved her too. Gaz was not used to all this yet, but she couldn't determine whether she was against it yet. She zipped open her bag and told Pixi to hop on in it and stay quiet she then disposed of her coat, throwing it in the fire that blazed in the room. She and Zim made their escape telling the butler they had to get home because their dog wasn't feeling well and Gir didn't seem well as he whimpered and whined and cried about Pixi being in the bag. The same taxi driver was there and without even caring about how or why they hopped in and sped home. As soon as they got inside, they let Pixi out who immediately got pounced on again by Gir, sans costume this time.

"Great Mother of Irk does he do this all the time?"

"My love-pig is here at last!"

"What is a love-pig? Is this a good thing?"

"Well Pixi…Gir thinks you are his…oh how do I explain it…? He thinks you are his life mate."

"WHAT!?" Pixi screamed, pushing Gir off of her and struggling to escape him, hiding wherever she could. "That's crazy! We are both robots. We don't even reproduce, nor can we feel love. Is something wrong with him? Is he," She gasped loudly, "a defect?"

Gaz and Zim both nodded as Gir chased Pixi around without fail until she relented and just let him hug her. She didn't need to breathe or anything so what was the point? He was going to keep doing it anyways so there seemed no reason to fight it. Pixi just dragged him around with her as she met the rest of the robotic company she'd be keeping. The computer seemed pleasant enough, albeit dry, sarcastic, and snippy, and MiniMoose was okay at least he didn't cling to her. As far as her new masters went, as she went about her day here, she soon found Zim had an ego the size of The Massive at times only humbled when around his mate. He was childish a lot of the time, hated to lose, got overly excited, spoke in third person, shouted at random, and a lot of the time he was an idiot with most things. He was also smart enough, determined, diligent, and profoundly feeling towards the mistress- worshiping her with every second he could.

Gaz was hot headed, temperamental, aggressive, dominant, very powerful, very strong, easy to frustrate, but she had a soft gooey center like a marshmallow for Zim and was uncommonly kind to Gir, MiniMoose, and Pixi herself which for a Sir was unusual. She often caught the mistress and master kissing and would dutifully turn away lest she had an important announcement to make but Gir, the oafish ditz that he was, could not understand such things and she had to yoink him out of there often. It had been a few days in their service already and Gir had attached himself to Pixi any chance he could get, playing with her antenna and trying to kiss her, often times he would hold her hands and she his because there was no use fighting it. It stopped him from shouting and boo-hooing all the time.

In the morning she peered inside the room to make sure everything was at ease so she could properly wake up the mistress and master, give them their breakfast, and ask what else was needed of her of the moment. Today, courtesy of Gir, she had two bows on her antenna of mismatching color, one was yellow and the other was blue. Who even knew where he was getting them anyways? Zim waved the two robots away but unlike Pixi, Gir didn't listen and stood his place there, being his usual cheerful and annoying self. Pixi grabbed him by his waist, lifted him above her head, and walked out of the room, frustrated at his antics. Couldn't he see his stupidity upset the master? Pixi was going to lose her lugnuts with this imbecile around for sure. Gaz took the tea Pixi made in her hands and smiled her Gazzy smile at it before sipping. It was actually good but that was because Pixi made it. If Gir made it then the tea would just be dish soap.

"You know…they are kind of…cute together."

Zim just hummed as he ate and fed his love, smelling her deeply. He cared not for the romance of the two Sir units he now acquired but was thankful that Pixi was actually subservient and taught Gir manners for once in his blasted robo life. At last he could get peace and quiet with Gaz. After the two ate their food in blissful silence, enjoying the actually tasty biscuits with jelly Pixi had baked, Gaz sat back full of content and a full belly too. Zim tilted her face up to his and thus the face sucking commenced. It took Gaz by surprise but Zim was full of bravado and passion for her especially because there would be no interruptions. His fingers dove in her hair while the other hand caressed her hip, occasionally going to her belly button and circling around the charm. Below him was a happy Gaz, enjoying his kisses to the fullest. Why had she denied this for so long? It made no sense to not just kiss him all over and deeply all the time. So out with logic, straight out the window, smashing it to bits. Gaz wanted to be loved on more thoroughly. As her Zim would say, she had a mighty need.

"Zim," She softly spoke as he kissed her lips, barely taking them off to reply to her with a simple hum. "you can…. kiss my neck…if you want."

Zim perked up in an instant, his antenna twitched. "Is Gaz sure…Zim might lose himself a little…"

"Then lose it Zim…I'll let you know if I need you to stop."

"O…okay…" Zim didn't need to be told twice his mouth went from hers to her chin to her neck causing a reaction he wanted more of. She twirled her pointer finger around his antenna and arched her back a little causing Zim to nibble on her neck. If she didn't already establish she had a boyfriend, she might have been half tempted to tell him to not do that in fear of leaving marks but who cared? Zim's blunt zippered bite felt orgasmic on her skin, not too hard like human teeth might be. He licked the love bite he created with pleasure oozing out of him, the purrs becoming slightly clicky because he was very much turned on by her taste, her sounds, her skin under his mouth. He kept his hands at her hips, not daring to move them unless she told him too, though they did go under her shirt to touch her stomach- he thought that was fine since he had touched there often. He wouldn't lie, he was dying to know what those round bags of flesh looked and felt like since she always obscured them from view. It wasn't very Irken of him to be attracted to that region, but they made him curious. Obviously, they were very sensitive and important to her, so he didn't take it too far or even peek at them…unless there was cleavage. He called that free game. He continued kissing her, reaching her clavicle and nipping it.

"Mmmf…Zim…do you…know how to do hickeys?"

"Zim's never heard of it until now but Zim suspects it has something to do with this lovely neck of yours," He purred, all of his words were purrs now, as he trailed a claw up her throat causing a gasp.

"Yeah…just suck there…not too hard or too long…it could hurt me…I think. I dunno, I've really never had one."

The idea sounded so lewd to Zim, since necks were so sensual, but if Gaz wanted it Gaz got it. He practiced a bit, trying out different methods but each one left a nice mark on her just some were bigger and redder than others. He sucked noisily and bit hard as he could, sometimes harder than he thought he was allowed because she demanded it with a lusty voice. She pulled down her sleeve and let him have a go at her shoulder. Zim was much inclined. He alternated between biting, sucking, kissing and licking everywhere he was allowed, going back to her mouth for long, deep, and now tongue filled kisses, leaving a stinging trail of saliva. His mouth hissed and felt numb but as for Zim himself he felt so alive all over. Even if he should never be allowed any further than this for months to come, he'd feel satisfied that he had gotten the privilege.

He knew very well how untrusting Gaz could be and how lucky he was that he had her trust at all. She had his, along with his heart and his spooch, every squirmy inch of it. Gaz was losing it and didn't care. She wanted to give into this and Zim's loving respectfulness towards not moving his hands up or down towards the forbidden areas made her just want to scream out how she felt for him. He didn't have a last name but if he did, Gaz was thinking she'd take it one day. Heck maybe she could even give him the smeets he wanted. Anything was possible. If he asked, right now, to marry him, she didn't know if she could say no. In the middle of their being tangled together her leg had somehow wound its way about his hip and her shorts gave him plenty to touch but he kept them there on her stomach. No. That wouldn't do. Gaz took his hand and placed it on her leg and his hand wandered about it but still he didn't dare go up her thigh or into her shorts at all. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end for the computer announced,

"Incoming transmission from Invader Skoodge again, sir."

Zim raised a middle finger in the general direction of the computer, something he picked up from being around Gaz no doubt. Gaz giggled at that and did the same, sticking out her tongue too.

"Geeze…listen lovebirds, it seems urgent. He keeps calling and every time I ignore him, he calls right back again. I wouldn't bother your canoodling if it didn't seem important."

Gaz pouted, bringing Zim back down on top of her because he lifted just a bit. He tapped her nose with his claw as he admired his handiwork. Lots of love bites and hickeys all around and all from him. Certainly now everyone would know just who she belonged to when they walked down the street. He frowned ever so slightly because she had not marked him at all, but she might have if Skoodge hadn't butt his head in yet again. He trailed his finger down to touch her lips where Gaz promptly gave it a good nip and a lick.

"Bad girl," Zim remarked, smirking at her which caused her hips to wiggle. His eyes drew to the motion. "Why are you so wiggly?"

"Hmph. Wouldn't you like to know? Answer the damned call. I'll punt that little green football for interrupting my canoodle time when I see him."

Zim placed his hand on her leg and squeezed before releasing its viper grip from around him. "Yes, and you have strong enough legs to do it. Alright computer accept the transmission. It had better be important."

He muttered about blasted Skoodge and his timing, just when things were getting good. The transmission cut in showing Skoodge saluting as usual with his surroundings being different. He appeared to be in a ship and in the background Zim could see Invader Tenn driving, eyes focused on the screen but went over to Skoodge's line of vision for a moment, straining to see Zim. Not that Zim even remotely cared about the likes of her. He had his mate and nothing would come between them without receiving fierce punishment.

"Invader Skoodge reporting sir! We are enclosing upon the planet Earth. Our landing will be in approximately less than 10 Earth minutes. We've disguised the ship and will land in the coordinates given to us."

"Don't land on top of the house you morons!" Gaz shrieked, not even noticing how indecent she appeared, one stringy sleeve off her shoulder and covered in markings from her space lover. Skoodge seemed to notice this and his face paled a bit. Zim pulled her close, showing off how possessive he was with her, but held a winning grin as if he knew how shocked Skoodge was and was enjoying it. He shook himself off and ignored the obvious symbols of affection splayed across this human woman's neck. Zim must really really REAAALLY like his mate to show off this much with her.

"Oh, not to worry we are landing outside of the city. Expect us at your place of dwelling in human disguise in ten Earth minutes after the initial landing. Invader Skoodge out!"

Zim got out of the bed without warning and set to straightening himself and the room up, flicking lint off himself, licking his tongue across his teeth, worrying over his antenna stub. Gaz knew why. He hadn't seen his own kind in a long time, years actually, and they were looking towards him as their savior. He wanted to look his best. As much as Gaz wanted to sulk around being salty about her fun time being cut short, she knew this was an important day. So, she pat his cute Irken butt and went out of the room to get herself in actual clothing. Zim stiffened as she did that, but he liked it. His eyes followed the swing of her hips as she left, growling low to himself at the curve of her shapely bottom. Gaz took a nice long hot shower, combing out the knots in her hair, and as she stepped out, she was a little shaken at the tiny fright Pixi had given her, holding out a towel. Gaz took it and wrapped it around herself while Pixi looked away and whistled. Gir was nowhere to be seen, the clever bot must have shaken him off at some point.

"The computer informed me of everything. I laid a suggestion for you out on the bed- something intimidating but pretty to look at like yourself."

"Did you learn how to flatter me from Zim?"

"No. It comes with the programming. Ass-kissing is in my system," The sassy robot explained and immediately Gaz liked her. She didn't exactly view her as another robot child she was more mature, wittier, and way more considerate of privacy. "If that is all, mistress, I'll take my leave."

"Thank you, Pixi."

"What?"

"I said thank you."

"You are an odd mistress… no one has ever thanked me… except maybe…I have a foggy memory of my old master saying it…I do wish I could remember."

"Maybe we can find out together. I'm sure if we do some investigating…Oh god I sound like Dib."

"You're nothing like him. Nothing at all. You truly have no resemblance to him. I don't even think you are related."

"I wish I wasn't, Pixi. If I can tell you something honest for a moment, I hate being related to that guy, hate having my genes besmirched by his. Now everyone just looks at me different because of it. Irkens pretty much don't like me and humans usually get out of my way. Now it's not because of me being me it's because I'm HIS sister. It's like…only Zim sees the real me for who I am."

"You two are really something special," Pixi stated as Gaz dried herself off thoroughly, "If he means a lot to you like I see he does then nobody else should matter. I'm not 100 percent on that, though, my ideas of what you call love are warped. I only know admiration unlike Gir, who seems to truly believe he has feelings for me."

"He does, though, I just couldn't tell you if it will last."

Gaz got herself ready in the attire picked out for her, a black skater skirt dress that zipped up in the back, and lots of spikes and splashes of red. She didn't like having someone tell her what to wear but this was a good outfit and it reminded her of her old dress when she was little. She met back up with Zim who looked her over with appreciation to her form. As he was about to say something when he heard a knock at the front door that Gaz could not hear because she only had human ears.

"They are here!" He shrieked in anticipation, fear, and excitement. "Let them in, Gaz, so they can feast their eyes on the awesomeness of Ziiiiim~!"

Gaz kissed his cheek. "You're such a spaz." She left him there wanting more, as she always seemed to do, and made her way back upstairs and opened the front door. Before her were four Irkens with poor disguises, not nearly as awful as Zim's as they at least were lacking the green skin but would not fool Dib if he was right there. She hurried them inside and into the garage where the Irkens all muttered amongst themselves, pointing here and there at things especially when in the lab. As the door was secured Gaz told them to remove their costumes and they seemed glad to do it. Now she could clearly see Skoodge in all his short froggines.

There were three others, one of which was taller than Skoodge and not dressed like an invader, one was short with round greenish eyes peering at everything around him with wonder, and one was female with curly antenna and short eyelashes. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the newcomers, both parties asking questions back and forth. It was all put to an end by Zim's appearance, his two sir units by his side and MiniMoose floating in the air. Gir was humming the doom song while Pixi stayed there, alert with her hands behind her back and upright.

"Greetings fellow Irkens!" Zim proclaimed, hands on his hips and his smile both friendly and fierce. "Welcome to our base! Behold it! You will be spending a lot of time here so it's best to familiarize yourself with the equipment and the humanoids who work here. Zim will give you time to settle in, unpack, and use the toilets. Zim is merciful, he knows, yes. Before you go, I have one more thing to show you. BEHOLD ZIM'S MIGHTY MATE- GAZ!"

Zim got on one knee and thrust his hands in Gaz's direction and Gir shined a flashlight on her while throwing what she hoped was just confetti. Gaz looked upon the Irkens with her arms crossed and straightening up her back just a smidge to show how tall she was since that was really one of the very few means they had of knowing if someone was worthy. She knew Skoodge already knew what she looked like, sitting down at least and for the most part she had always appeared in her pajamas, so she was able to show him what she looked like properly. The others all went over to her and checked her out, now they could see her much closer than when she answered the door. The only one not the least bit impressed was Tenn who was still sour on this Earthling being picked over her. Zim with his hand on Gaz greeted each Invader with the one who wasn't dressed like an invader frowning at Zim.

"You've lost an antenna I see. I'll get you fixed up right away."

"YES! Zim will be whole again!"

"Will he still have sensation after you re-attach a new one?" Gaz inquired to what she could only assume was an Irken doctor.

"Of course, um…what pronoun do we use for her? She's not an invader."

"She prefers to be called by her name though she's okay with Miss or Mistress. By Zim's decree she is an honorary Irken, treat her accordingly. If Zim finds out one of you has upset his mate you will rue your incubation!"

"May I take a few samples from you, Miss Gaz? Blood, saliva, skin. I'd like to run some tests."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Feel honored Doctor Sox, she does not just let any smelly person touch her! I SAID FEEL HONORED!"

She kissed Zim's cheek causing him to shut up, it was a good distraction to use. All the other Irkens piped up with murmurs at the action, not sure what it was exactly.

"It's called a kiss," instructed Gaz, "Us Earthlings use it as a sign of affection. As you just saw, it also renders some males speechless."

A lot of oohs and aaahs went through the crowd before her. This Gaz had a tight grip on her mate. Zim was submissive to only his tallest and this female, though tall, was still shorter than he nor was she even from their own planet. These kisses must be powerful weapons to render the selected to be kissed helpless! This was most informative. The smallest Irken, well comparatively to Skoodge and this one was still a fair share taller, came up to Zim, eager little eyes sparkling. Zim noticed his magnanimous self being admired so openly and turned his attention to the onlooker. It was an Irken he never met before.

"You must be the young Invader Krit, correct?"

"A-at your service, Sir! And might I say it truly is an honor to meet you at last!"

Zim pat his head, reminded of his self at that age, all wide eyed and new. Everything seemed so magical to him back then and everyone slightly older than him or significantly tall for that matter was to be revered. Zim was now both. "Yes, I know. I hope you are able to prove yourself in battle, little Irken Krit."

"I will sir! Oh, I'll show you I can fight just as good as anyone else!"

"He's got spirit, doesn't he Gaz?"

Gaz looked at the alien boy who shivered a bit in her presence but was put a bit at ease when she pat his head too. "If your resolve is as steel as your Pak, Krit, you'll go far."

"Wise words indeed. Now then, go, frolic about for a while. Zim has important business things to discuss with his Gaz."

He turned around with her still in his claws with the other Irkens standing around unsure of what to do but as they were approached by the other humans, they started making conversation again. Gaz leaned on Zim and whispered into his ear.

"What kind of business do you have with me?"

"The kind of business that involves canoodling."

Most of that afternoon Gaz spend with Zim, necking and making out. During that time the Irken troops had searched through every orifice of the base and found a room where they could discuss things at length. Each of them formed a circle with the chairs and sat down. Tenn was frustrated so far with everything but especially this Gaz person that had somehow bested her. She wasn't supposed to still want Zim, she had forgotten about him a long time ago, but when Dib attacked, took over, and she saw Zim again he was much more attractive and especially now. Muscled, tall, handsome, and many other fine qualities. It sparked her interest again and just when she was getting over it too! There wasn't anything all that great about this Gaz. Tenn scoffed.

"So far it seems like the Earth people have limited technology in comparison to ours," Skoodge assumed, his small feet dangling off the edge of the chair.

"That's just from what we've seen here in the base, though. Who knows what the outside world will bring? We need to be ready," Sox remarked, with a small what looked like a laptop on his lap.

"I like it here," Krit piped up, unashamed of his answer, "I like Zim and Gaz too."

"Well I don't!" Tenn hissed. "It isn't right for an Irken to be mated with someone other than his own kind and that's the law."

"You forget Zim is an outcast by most regards. The laws don't apply to him."

"Well Skoodge, if that's the truth then why are we listening to him at all? It wouldn't be that difficult to take over Earth all on our own."

"Go on then, try it," Sox dared her, barely looking up from his machine. "This world is not so simple, Invader Tenn and if anyone can assist us to take down that tyrant it's Zim and his mate so I suggest you stop your aggressive behavior towards her. I can tell she's not one to take that lightly."

"Oh, you don't have any idea! That Gaz is a firestorm! It's obvious Zim is attracted to her authority and ferocity. I guess for her species she is easy on the eyes."

"Yeah Miss Gaz is really pretty," Krit mused, smiling to himself as he remembered her patting his head. He liked the approval he received. Tenn was about to let loose her emotional outrage at that thing being called pretty when one of Zim's Sir unit's, Pixi, came in wheeling a cart with food on it. Gir came following after, skipping along.

"I've come offering refreshments. It was a long ride here. Not to worry, all the food has been inspected and tested as Irken safe."

"I made the pascetti!" Gir announced. Pixi sighed. She couldn't understand this robot at all.

"Right then. I'll be going. If you need anything else-"

"Where is Zim?!" Tenn demanded, not wanting to touch any of this disgusting food even if she was told it was edible mostly because it was food that human ate. Everyone else seemed fine with taking it and at least trying the dishes with Skoodge making a comment about them looking like bloody worms. Krit, being the open-minded child that he was and wanting to be adventurous, picked up a forkful of the noodles and shoved them quickly into his mouth, slurping the last one. The noodle flicked onto his face which tickled him.

"Mmm this isn't bad guys!"

Sox still had his eyes locked onto his screen as he put the spaghetti on the fork and carefully placed it in his mouth, licking off the sauce afterwards. Bolstered with bravery by his companions Skoodge also started eating, eyes closed tightly as he expected the worst but was relieved when the food went down smoothly and didn't give him any reaction. Since he was so hungry, he started eating more of it, but with manners, unlike Krit who had foregone the fork at this point and was tilting the plate down his opened mouth. Tenn shot her pink-red eyes as Pixi who was pleased to see her cooking appreciated while Gir was sitting on the floor and wearing the spaghetti on his head like a noodly hat.

"You still haven't answered me, Sir unit!"

"My name is Pixi, if you please, Invader Tenn. As for the whereabouts of my master last I checked he was…. occupied…" Pixi averted her gaze somewhat shyly trying to give her master and mistress some modesty. Skoodge blushed, understanding the situation as he had caught the two in bed before (you see Skoodge thought they had already mated at this point) while Sox, an Irken of doctoral profession, did not blush as he had seen it all. He only nodded as he tapped away. Krit was too young, he scratched his head at Skoodge's face.

"There is a war going on to save our people and he's breeding his…Earth pet!?"

"Mind repeating that?" Zim growled out from the corner of the room. Everyone turned to see Zim looming in the darkness of the corner next to the door with Gaz locking her arms around his neck in a lazy loop but glaring hard at Tenn. She just knew this girl would be trouble and now because of petty spite of some event that was ages ago she couldn't learn her place. The rest of them were mindful, especially Krit who saw them both as legends of sorts, but there always had to be a bad rotten egg to foul up things.

Zim was rubbing up and down Gaz's back feeling her spine bend towards his touch, but her shoulders were rolling. His huntress was ready to attack. Pixi was a brilliant servant bot, when she heard the female Irken complaining she immediately tapped into the computer's speakers and let Zim hear what was being said about them. Zim was in the middle of pleasing Gaz with kisses and touches, not going any further than that, when he heard it. He had to give it to Pixi, unlike Gir she had her master's best interests at heart and would rat out anyone who dared say something. As Gaz had been fixing her messed up hair, she had told him,

"Okay I'm glad Pixi is ours now."

Zim agreed. He cared for Gir almost like a loud annoying little brother who never shut up, stole your food, and made a mess but was so adorable he got away with it while Pixi was earning her respect by upholding her duties but also being a companion. She too had a personality, a concept not too common with Sir units, but years on Earth had humanized her. She was the combination of all the good things about Gir, a Sir, and Mimi. Zim wanted to beat the nonexistent snot out of Tenn. He didn't even get it! That was so long ago why was she still holding a grudge? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Gaz explained to him, to which he responded that hell hath no fury like Gaz. Gaz didn't understand either, but she was not going to tolerate this and before it got out of hand, she wanted to nip it in the bud. Krit waved at them, spaghetti still in his mouth. Gaz gave him a gentle wave hello. Gir, seemingly jealous of the affections of his mistress being placed upon someone else, clung to her leg while he sucked his thumb and nuzzled into her. Pixi just face palmed.

"I-I-Invader Zim! How long were you there?" Tenn nervously inquired.

"Long enough. Consider this a warning, Tenn, if you insult Gaz again you are boarding the first ship out of here. Am I understood!?"

Tenn bowed her head though slowly like an animatronic, somewhat forced and fake, her antenna went flat against her green head. "Understood, sir. Forgive my outbursts, I'm just frightened for my people and need to make sure our options are the best we can do."

"Gaz is trained in Irken defense and is level four at fighting. She has hand eye coordination skills and various unique abilities. She also can work an Irken ship, fire off a plasma cannon without fail, and she is a genius mastermind. You'll find her more than sufficient for this mission. Does anyone else wish to question her skill merely off of what species she is?"

Everyone stood silent. The only one who had a problem was Tenn. Skoodge had no issue with her when she was so willing to help rescue his people, Sox found her interesting, and Krit liked her almost instantly- like a duck imprinting upon seeing its mother for the first time. Although for him it was less like a mother and more like a gracious queen giving such a peasant as he her time. He felt honored to even be around these two. He had no idea why Tenn was being so nasty to them when they were both being hospitable giving them rooms, food, and whatever else they might need. Maybe she was just uncomfortable with unknown surroundings and as she said, uncertain and even scared. He could get that.

It was a strange place with strange looking beings- everything was new and unusual. It was kind of scary but if he, a lower class, first time off the planet, Irken child, could be okay then why couldn't she? Zim nodded with a huff, grabbed a chair then sat down upon it and Gaz, making a bold statement to Tenn, sat upon his lap, legs crossed over the other, back straight, head tilted up. The look of a superior being- of a queen on her throne. Zim pet her knee and upper leg while he started discussing matters at hand while Skoodge was flustered about what the two were so brazenly doing in front of them.

"Zim's masterful mind was thinking of our first plan of action being that bright and early we should go to the museum. That's where they store much historical knowledge of Earth's past. It will be an enlightening experience for us all. Zim has seen they are doing a presentation on Earth's battles."

"That seems like a good first step," Sox agreed with a nod, still barely looking up. It would have been considered rude, but he was just looking up different Earth diseases to better familiarize himself with their kind. "I'd also like those samples tomorrow Miss Gaz, when you are ready. No rush or anything."

"M'kay but could you…you know fix Zim's antenna today?"

"Oh naturally. If we are all done discussing what our plans for tomorrow are then I can get right on that."

"YES! Meeting dismissed. Zim is beyond ready!"

Gaz hopped off his lap but never took her hands and arms from off of him just to show Tenn that this Irken was all hers. Sox leapt up and followed behind them with his laptop closed and under his arm. Tenn's antenna moved like a rattle snakes rattler as she watched Gaz and Zim leave. She did not like this human at all. Gaz showed Sox their infirmary, trying to go over each piece of equipment but she was no doctor. Francine stepped in seeing Gaz struggling, with a clipboard to her chest.

"May I cut in? This is more my field of expertise."

"Be my guest."

"Alright, Sox, wasn't it? You know we have a sports team with your name in it. They are called the Red Sox."

"Really now? That was our last Tallest name, How intriguing!"

She smiled at him. "Yes, I know. Any who, let me explain everything here though I doubt you'll use it. I'm sure your race has made many advances in modern medicine."

"You know if you show me yours, I'll show you mine," Sox told her with the raise of one eyebrowless eyebrow. Francine smacked her clipboard hard on his shoulder while giggling.

"Are all of you this charming?"

Zim and Gaz stared at each other in surprise as the two went along getting familiarized with the Earth medical equipment, sharing in each other's fascination over the instruments and their shared field of interest. They were in their own little world and kept laughing together over things only they could understand. After Sox had a firm grasp on what was what he told Zim to lie down so he might start the procedure. Zim was all too glad. He knew Gaz didn't care what he looked like, but he did and truthfully, he missed his antenna, it was something that made him who he was. Francine moved in a little closer, watching over the operation with an intense stare.

"If it's alright with you, doctor, I would like to see how this is done."

"Not a problem. Get as close as you want to me…for medical learning reasons, naturally."

Zim wanted to gag himself with a spoon. Gaz preferred a knife for gagging purposes. Francine leaned close to Sox and watched him work. The doctor first inspected the wound and asked how long ago it happened. Then he stuck a small cotton swab like instrument into the nub which made Zim wince. After cleaning out all the bacteria and junk he opened up his Pak and took out a glass case lined to the brim with different types of antenna. Long ones, curly ones, squiggly ones, stubby ones, and ones with different colors which amused Gaz as she had only seen black ones thus far.

Measuring Zim's antenna by lengths and width he found a perfect match. He then ran two small metal prongs with small beads at the end along the exposed veining and innards of the nub making them come alive and stick straight up. They attached to the veins in the new antenna and the two clicked together. Lastly Sox rubbed a metallic colored gel along the area where the two fused and it turned slowly grey then white then it was invisible. He wiped off his hands and procured a mirror for Zim, holding it out in front of him so he could see.

"There we go good as new."

Zim moved them both up, moved them down, and then went about a series of complicated gestures until he was satisfied. He bore a wide grin. "You've always done clean tight work, Doctor Sox. Zim is impressed. What do you think, Gaz? Is your boyfriend handsome or what?"

She ran her finger across the new antenna to test out its ability to feel sensation. It did. Zim melted into a green puddle at her disposal, tongue lolled out and eyes glazed over. Francine watched this with deep interest.

"The Irken antenna are one of our greatest features but have extreme sensitivity," Sox explained to Francine who nodded and wrote this down.

"It's similar to the Earth ear then, quite a lot of humans when their ears are fondled by a mouth get like that, though we have the advantage of our ears being well hidden. Isn't it a bit dangerous for your kind to have genetically evolved to have them out in the open as such?"

"What a clever female you are! I was thinking the same thing! Do you have any more genetic theories?"

"Oh yeah a whole drawer full. Come on I'll show you!"

The two scampered away further into the room, chit chatting away. Zim didn't even notice as he was too busy having his antenna played with. Gaz tugged on Zim's shirt, getting him up from the bed. He stood up and shook off the pleasurable sensations he was just having.

"How do you feel? Does it hurt?"

"I feel like a new Irken!" He scooped up Gaz in his arms and started to carry her out of there. She sat in his arms, touching his arms and feeling his arm muscles. He had been working out a lot recently and it showed. When they got to his room, he placed her down on the bed and kissed her gentle and loving. Without this woman he would not be here today feeling the way he did, becoming stronger inside and out. Gaz stroked up and down on his arms and stopped as he flexed them.

"Does Gaz like?"

"Gaz likes very much."

"Then Zim will keep up his regime to please you."

Gaz locked her arms around him and lifted herself up to his face. "Hey Zim…can I ask you something…it's kind of a weird question I guess…"

"We are way past the weird-o meter at this rate. Ask away."

"Do you…like my body as much as I like yours…?"

"Yes, if not more so. Zim wants to do unspeakable things to Gaz."

"...Such as...?"

"THEY ARE UNSPEAKABLE ZIM CANNOT SPEAK THEM!"

"But…I…I don't get why you like it…. I'm so…. fat…"

Zim stopped being his usual ridiculous self and went serious. His talon traced along her skin stopping at her stomach area. Though concealed today by her dress he knew the area well enough. There were marks across it and it was squishy and warm. He squeezed there a couple times then kissed along the black polyester fabric, rubbing against the indent where the piercing was.

"Zim is green and has no ears, no hair, no nose, and missing a finger. Zim is abnormal but Gaz still likes him. Gaz has weight on her hips, it doesn't make her any less beautiful in Zim's eyes. Your body is like scoops of ice cream that Zim wants to lick until it melts into a sticky, sweet, creamy puddle."

"Feh," Gaz was trying to hide her blushing everything at the moment but it wasn't working, "You don't even like ice cream…."

"Surprisingly Zim can stomach it well enough. You ruin Zim's point, though. You are delicious and if any other pathetic peon of this dirt ball says otherwise you let me know. I will crush them into bite sized bits and sprinkle them on pizza for you to consume."

"Stop that…being so nice to me…. It makes my heart go all melty and flippy…. makes my legs shake…makes me soft and squidgy and weak…"

Zim moved himself closer to her, staring deeply into her eyes as he hotly whispered, "Maybe Zim likes Gaz's heart to be all flippy and melted and her legs like wobbly things placed in Jell-O. Maybe Zim feels the same way when Gaz is around him and maybe Zim likes this sensation. Don't be scared of it, Gaz, and don't be scared of me either I don't bi…. okay…I do bite…. ahh…Zim isn't familiar with any other Earth saying that means I won't hurt you….so…I'll just say no harm will come to you…"

She silenced him with a deep kiss, holding him close to her so he could feel her heart thumping and flipping and melting under his fingers, so he could feel her legs shaking, and feel her stomach contracting as her lower organs convulsed and her soul broke. Gaz was a weak, wobbling, quivering, hyper sensitive, purring, sighing, happy dappy hot mess for him and you know what? It didn't matter. He cared for her, he took her battered up bruised heart that had been locked away and he made sure to keep it safe.

So, all her melting was really her walls coming down, her shaking the gates opening, and her weakness was her actually getting stronger as Zim took a firm hold on her and swore with every kiss and every hug and every action to never let go. The damned Invader had conquered the one thing untouched by man- Gaz herself. No more hiding away, no more denying, no more pushing, no more fighting it, no more of any of this. THAT was true weakness. This territory was chilling but she was not scared at all, not anymore. In fact, like Zim, she liked the sensation.


	9. Nine

Gaz was not fond of getting up at the crack of dawn she was the type of gal to sleep at least until noon and Zim was not near brain dead enough to try and wake her up. His she- devil was like a fire ant nest once it was prodded out came stinging biting nonstop vengeance. They had plans today though, to visit the museum and he had said bright and early. Gaz still laid upon the bed with a pillow formed around her head and mumbling disgruntledly while Zim was already up and about. Zim reached over and gave her bottom a light pat.

"C'mon, Gaz, before the troops bust down the door."

"They wouldn't dare if they value their miserable lives," She groaned from under the security of the pillows and sheets.

"You know you're free to stay home. Zim can conduct a tour on his own though he will miss his mate fiercely."

"Heh. Sure, I'm just gunna let you go into an Earth establishment with a bunch of other aliens by yourself. I wouldn't be surprised if I heard breaking news about the building somehow being blown up. Just give me a minute…"

Gaz grumbled all of this out as she started to make her way out from under her blanketed shell to face the dreaded harsh sunlight and the outside world. Zim cared very little for the daytime and human kind so he understood her aggravation. However, duty calls. When this was all over, he needed some serious alone time with her because the endless interruptions were driving him bonkers. Gaz dragged herself out of bed, kicking away Gir who kept trying to cling to her leg, and brushed through her hair. She was very sluggish as she did this, slumped over and irritable, then she made her way back to her room so she could change. It didn't take too terribly long for the yawning and cranky teen to find her way back into Zim's arms for which he was thankful for. She dressed casually and in somewhat baggy clothes save for her reliable worn out jeans.

"Carry me," She whiningly requested though she didn't mean it. However, Zim didn't get the idea and picked her up anyways. Gaz was too tired to even argue. They met up with the group who were all eagerly awaiting them in the main area of the compound well except Tenn she was still a bitter pill and even more so at seeing the special treatment Gaz was getting. With a bit of spit and polish their disguises looked much better and soon they were off leaving Gir and the rest at home. No one was really better at looking after Gir than Pixi, Zim just didn't have the time today anyways. The group all boarded the city bus there, Gaz and Zim explaining in full how the transportation system worked and money as best as they could. Mostly Gaz did the talking since Zim understood very little, but she didn't want to talk, her voice was deep with sleep and she was aggravated. He owed her big time for this- it was a weekend and she should be sleeping in bed all day. But nooooo she had to play tour guide for a bunch of aliens.

"So wait…you pay for things with paper products?" Skoodge asked, peering at the bill in his hand.

"Well no…and yes…It's complicated. The number on the top of the bill represents how much it's worth so you are holding a one-dollar bill, right? You can only buy something worth one dollar or less."

"I do like the color of your Earth money," Krit admired, feeling the bill between his fingertips, "and you have so many faces on them. Are they your leaders?"

"They are our past presidents. We don't do the whole…Tallest thing. We have old wrinkly farts stay in leadership for about four years tops until the people vote for the next wrinkly fart who will promise us lies and only be a pawn for the government."

"Oohh….so your leaders are just stupid and old?" Sox assumed, still typing on his laptop. It reminded her of her father in a way.

"Pretty much. Except in the area called England they have kings and queens."

"Whoa! An Earth Queen? Could we meet her?"

"I doubt it, Skoodge, …she's a very important lady….and old too…I'm starting to think all of the people chosen to rule us are either morons or two steps away from death."

Zim was just sitting there listening but keeping his gaze out the window, deep in thought. He had heard in that dreaded Skool of his about the monarchy of England- one of the few places on this planet still ruled by a Queen just like his own planet had been. He wondered if England was the far superior area to be in and if he could somehow manage to meet this Earth queen, like Skoodge suggested. If he could somehow knock this feeble old aged woman off her throne and place Gaz upon it then they would rule the world and Dib would have to bow before them. It was a good plan in his mind. It wasn't well thought our nor would it work as he assumed but he thought it was brilliant.

They could rule Earth and beyond together side by side. The thought made a smile stretch across his face and wide smiles didn't suit humans, so he looked creepy. Gaz liked creepy, though, and it was the first time she was even slightly attracted to his human form. They made it to the museum and immediately Gaz wanted so very badly for it to ACTUALLY explode because of course they had to go when a group of snot nosed brats were there on field trips and there were tourists. Humanity needed a good destruction like yesterday and the sooner they could thin the herd the better. Sensing her discomfort Zim placed his arm around Gaz's shoulder. This was another thing that bonded them, their disdain for people especially in large groups but especially if they had noisy children.

"The only time I don't mind crowds is at Spookon. That is like my home away from home."

"What is this Spookon that Gaz enjoys so much and how can Zim get there? Surely it would be less putrid than this place if you can stand it."

"Spookon is like…well it's an event that lasts a week where they have live music, performers, and booths selling things from horror movies. Everyone goes dressed up and stuff. It's one of the few things I've enjoyed over the years. "

"Zim will acquire tickets to this Spookon for a date with Gaz and you will be so grateful that Zim will have endless kisses!"

Gaz smiled at him but had to smack the back of his neck hard as he had started evil laughing which would surely draw attention to himself disguised or not. She loved her little green freak and all, but he had such a spastic personality sometimes that it resulted in either hitting or kissing as a gut reaction. He rubbed the back of his neck and shot her a small pouty-scowl for doing that. She pecked his pouting mouth. Tenn was glaring hard at the duo, utterly disgusted by their shows of affection while everyone else was not paying attention as they were ushered into the museum. The museum had several different sections; Prehistoric, Egyptian, Colonial, Dark Ages, Tribal, Middle America, and the Dib section which was new, and Gaz wanted to stay far far far far far far faaaaar away from that. Good thing that everyone else was going that way which meant all the other sections were pretty empty. When they entered through the Prehistory area everyone marveled at the gigantic fossils and recreations of the predators and dinosaurs of the past.

"What exactly put a stop to these magnificent beasts?"

"A meteor," Gaz explained to Sox who was jotting all this down to which everyone sort of muttered amongst themselves about how easy it was for space debris to take down a planet. Some of the displays had buttons on them and when pushed a droning male voice would tell the audience about the display. Zim admired the animals from long ago time, before man ruled the Earth, some reminded him of animals at home. The stayed there for a while until they went into Zim's personal favorite area- the Egyptian area. Something about all the showy golden artifacts, how revered their leaders were and their clothing just sat right with him.

He couldn't help letting a little fantasy play in his head. The thought of him being revered as a god as his slave monkeys fanned him and Dib, groveling in the sun building a monument for his awesomeness. They would make paintings and carvings in his likeness, kneel to the floors in respect for him, worship him, and throw shiny things at his feet. His imagination transformed Gaz into a goddess of destruction, dressed in glittery emeralds and gold and draped on top of his half-dressed body while they watched over their kingdom.

"In ancient times the Egyptians believed that their Pharaohs would go to the afterlife and thus they lined their graves with riches to bring with them, often burying their pets with them. However, their burial ritual was a little ehhh…gross," The narrator spoke through the little speaker next to a tomb and then went into grizzly detail about the body preparation.

Everyone shuddered in the group except Gaz who thought it was cool. They went around each area, minus the one with Dib's face plastered everywhere, and found themselves at the presentation of Earth's finest battles from the beginning to now. The group sat down and paid attention with exception to, of course, Gaz, who was far more interested in getting past level 67 in her video game. The person up front went through each individual battle, sounding just as bored as the narrators in the speakers, droning on and on with a monotone voice making even the most interested among them go to sleep mid-sentence. This went on for what felt like hours and hours, even the historians in the audience were snoring by this point until he perked up just a notch.

"As you know our latest battle with the alien scum known as the Irkens was won by the wondrous, the ingenious, the stupendous, and all-around great guy Dib Membrane. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have been fortunate enough to have him speak today. Please give a warm round of applause for our very own, our savior, our shining star- Dib."

The audience all woke up and burst into applause, whistling, cheering, screaming loudly, some of them fainting and foaming at the mouth. Zim's group remained still, glowering at the stage, gritting their teeth, shaking with anger at not only being called scum but the praising of Dib who walked up on stage waving at the crowd wearing a cheery cheesy grin plastered to his face. It took every collective fiber in Zim's body to not jolt up and rip out that whiny voice box of his before he could slander his people further. Dib made it up to the microphone and tapped it getting some aggressively loud feedback causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Whoops. Sorry. Um Hi…How is everyone today?"

"I LOVE YOU DIB!" A female voice cried out from the crowd causing Dib's cheeks to burn bright red and him to loosen his collar.

"Oh, uh gee…well I guess…does anyone have any questions for me?"

Almost all the hands shot up, some waving hard trying to get Dib's attention, some even clambering on top of each other. Dib liked the obvious enthusiasm even though it did make him a little nervous. "Alright I love working with an energetic crowd. Um let's see…you. Yes, you right there with the blue shirt. Ask away."

"Are you single?!" The woman shouted out, jumping up after she was called on. This started a chain reaction in the crowd, at least as far as the female participants.

Dib blushed even brighter and coughed. "Yes, I'm single but I was hoping for a more complex question. You know something about my perilous adventures into the outer reaches of space. I mean it's not like it was a big deal or anything…"

"I'm single too Dib! Let's go out!"

"Oh no Dib date me!"

"Oh no me!"

Gaz leaned close to Zim and whispered, "I'm about three seconds away from losing my lunch and even that would be more tasteful than this."

Zim made a short toothy grin. "Zim agrees. I have noooo idea what any of these pathetic female units see in that vermin. It must be some brain eating disease that has taken over everyone."

Off to the side was Tak in her disguise, dressed in a modern sleek sharp business suit, and she too could not stand all the attention Dib was getting from other ladies however she knew he was incredibly sought after. The rabble was no competition for her, in her mind, as none of the girls could have any claim on him more than she. His desirability did make her want him more just so she could rub it into their faces that she caught such a prize. Dib was used this he wasn't lying to Gaz when he said he had a whole long line of women practically begging for him but that didn't mean he wasn't flustered by it. He was the Skool's biggest dweeb, always with toilet paper on his shoes, a crick in his neck from straining it to yell at Zim, KICK ME signs taped to his back, and suffering swirling and wedgies from Skool yard bullies. No one talked to him except other nobodies or Gaz. To go from that to Time Magazines most sought after millionaire boy left Dib dazed and unsure of how to react.

His father would tell him he had to deal with the same things sometimes in his youth, but he handled it a lot better with more maturity and standoffishness, always remaining a man of science first but he did tell Dib that taking a wife or significant other would stop the fangirls and be good rep for the company. People just LOVED celebrity couples and gossip. Dib wasn't after love affairs of any sort and he wasn't sure when he would be. He just didn't have time for it, but his father seemed dead set on getting him out in the public to meet friends, real friends, and go to parties, act a little reckless and go on blind dates. You know, act like a teenager for a little while longer. If there was one thing Professor Membrane could be honest about regretting it was letting his teen years just disappear into the test tubes and petri dishes.

"Are there any other questions NOT pertaining to my relationship status?"

A large group of hands went down but some remained. Dib pointed out one of the smaller kids in the front with buck teeth and overly large eyes.

"Ah mista Dib, yooou my hero! You went pew pew to the aliens just like in the movie with the talking pug."

Everyone went aww in the crowd at the lispy child including Dib. It was kind of dumb but seeing how much people looked up to him, especially children, well it made everything worth it. Almost everything. He just wished he had more time to spend with Gaz again so that she wouldn't spend her time in the arms of some mysterious homeless much older guy. So far, their records had not come up with anyone in their data base who matched his face and no one, unregistered to vote or otherwise, called Z. It made him worried, not immediately jump to it being Zim worried, but worried all the same.

"What a cute kid. Give him free ice cream!" Dib announced and everyone clapped for him while the kid squealed in excitement. Dib looked out into the crowd about to pick out another raised hand when he noticed a familiar mop of mauve amongst the masses. Cloaked in shadow was his little sister, staring him down over the edge of her GameSlave as if he was a cockroach on the last slice of pizza. It didn't seem to matter that she had that stare of death, she was there, and it made him feel like it was just to see him, that despite all their arguing she had come to support him!

Why else would she…Oh he noticed now that so called Z, all chummy with her well more than chummy of course he was her boyfriend. There were also four other people he didn't recognize. Friends of Z he supposed and if Z was suspicious then they were too. Maybe they were in a band or something but whatever the case if they weren't on record then something big was up. Dib knew he had enemies in big and small places, and it was possible one of them was trying to worm its way into his sisters' heart to use her.

Dib was not about to let that happen. He would keep her in the lab with him and his dad if he needed just to see her safe. He didn't like the fear in her voice when she realized Zim might come after her as a way to get to him or that no matter how high the security she was not safe from other threats. Now this Z came along and tried to lower down her bars and walls and Dib did NOT want to think of what else he was doing with Gaz that might make her do that for him. '_Poor Gaz_,' he thought tragically, '_she's never had anyone else in her life, so now that she finally trusts someone it's gunna end up being a sleezy asshole who will end up using her and she won't even know it. Well not on Dib's…I mean my watch. Geeze, I lapsed into 3rd person speak like Zim for a second there. Spending way too much time around aliens.'_

"Could everyone in the audience settle down for a moment please? Now I know you all came here to see me but there's someone equally important in my life that's sitting right there among you. If Gaz Membrane could come on up."

Gaz's heart sank. Oh, he was dead. He was deader than a door nail dead. Deader than a zombie in a horror movie dead. Deader than some other thing that was dead dead. She was going to tear his arms out of their sockets and feed them to Gir for dinner and then his legs she would have Zim play the drums with while she rocked out on the electric guitar, standing on his screaming bloody body. Not only did he draw literally everyone's eyes over to her, but he made her lose focus on the game and now she would have to start from the beginning all over again. She had to quell the fire within her wanting to set everyone and their families ablaze, but it only sparked at the tip of her fingers causing Zim to get zapped a little.

She hissed out that she'd be right back after she gave Dib an Italian Necktie. Zim had to look that up and when he did his creepy way too big and way too toothy smile appeared. Ah he loved that girl. She was so macabre and twisted. Truly no one on this planet, in this galaxy, in the entire nebula was meant for him but her. Though black looked oh so very good on her he knew from experience she wore red well especially when splashed on her pale body. Gaz stomped her way up to the stage, hands clutched into fists at her side, bumping hard into Tak on her way up the steps. She stood next to Dib and drowned out the sounds of the cheering. These people didn't know her if they would cheer her.

They didn't know what she was capable of. Suddenly she was more than okay with these nit-wits bowing before her at her command. Dib was an ineffective ruler. He gave the people what he thought was best instead of knowing what they needed or rightfully deserved, he put whoever in jail, and the list went on and on. Not that Zim wouldn't also like to have his face on things and rule with an iron fist it's just he was far classier about it. More devilish with his devices. It was like comparing a kids show villain to a proper movie villain there was no comparison just two different evils and Zim was what you called necessary evil. Chaotic but necessary.

Dib didn't allow any room for free thinking, he was a dictator and the sad part was he didn't even realize he was turning into or already was Stalin at this point turning this democracy into a communism. There were job markets that just didn't exist because Dib didn't find them "valuable" anymore. Certain musicians and songs didn't exist because they were deemed alien propaganda. Stuff like that was why Gaz knew he had to be taken down. He was in way too deep and he was still that kid from long ago who didn't know what he was doing. Zim wasn't an innocent party but opening his stomach and spilling his organs for every viewer at home to watch was going way beyond what was acceptable or even legal. Gaz was certain there were laws against torturing someone especially for the fun of it. Even now in video stores one could buy DVDs and VHS copies of Zim being cut up. Wasn't that kind of stuff only supposed to be found in the far reaches of the deep web in red rooms or something? Dib needed serious therapy if he thought any of his actions were right.

"Ladies and gentlemen big round of applause for my little sister! Isn't she great for showing up here to support me?"

Is that what his pea brain thought? That she was here for HIM? She was here to STOP him. She held her hands behind her back, looking prim and proud, but really, she was just trying to keep her hands occupied so that she wouldn't instantly end his existence that very day. No no. It would just be instant gratification and then she would be upset that she hadn't made it last longer. No. Slow and steady wins the race, that's how the story always went. And who was the slow and steady one? The green character with a shell on his back. The quick one was an arrogant floppy eared oaf. Seemed accurate.

"If you have any questions for either of us, I'm sure she'll be happy to answer. Unless you have a question Gaz. Do you?"

"Oh, I've got a couple things to say alright but let's just keep this short. I don't wanna waste your _precious_ time, brother. Have you considered the ecological ramifications of the desecration of half an unknown and unstudied alien species? Have you even thought about what that will do to introduce a human element to their plane of existence therein exposing them to diseases they don't know how to combat while also destroying their numbers by the hundreds? This is just the Native Americans all over again just with bigger guns and bigger heads. We act like it wasn't important because it happened years ago and when we come to these museums, we just say 'oh okay', nod, and keep going with our pathetic little insignificant lives. Soon the aliens will be working at casinos, selling cigars with their faces on them, and then there will be cheap slutty costumes of them. Then after we've pillaged and raped their entire society will they fully integrate into our own- if they aren't needlessly eradicated and since they are different, they will always be treated as such. You all deserve your oncoming demise. Look forward to it."

If Gaz was holding the microphone, she would have dropped it. Everyone in the audience was silent as the grave, looking at one another in confusion mostly. Then in the back her group all stood up and clapped wildly, including Tenn. Now she could tell that Gaz meant well, she truly cared for their cause and wasn't just in it because Zim was there. It touched Tenn in ways she didn't know she could be touched. It was true because of Dib there were now less and less Irkens because they were dying by diseases or sickness that was uncommon for them and that is why Sox was always on his computer, trying to find a cure and why he asked for, and now thankfully had, samples from Gaz. Dib didn't seem to care for a cure or notice when people were missing or dead.

They were just numbers to him more often than not and that was a travesty and a detriment to both of them as it gave him less warriors to fight on his side and less people to command. In his mind he could make more, they were drones made in tanks, but a lot of more sensitive and honestly smart Irkens saw it as careless murder. Some, like Tak, might have seen it as getting rid of the weak links since she never seemed to get sick, but she was used to Earth sickness by this point plus Dib would actually notice if something happened to her. Dib's jaw dislocated from dropping to the floor at Gaz's speech, but he didn't let it affect him long as he fast walked after her and grabbed her around her shoulders, pinning her to a column out of sight of everyone else. The original guy came back on the stage and directed their attention to a slide show while Dib grilled Gaz.

"What was that all about!? You embarrassed me in front of everyone!"

"I embarrassed you? I embarrassed YOU?! Take a long look in the mirror, Dib. You embarrass yourself."

"Why did you even come up if you were going to make a scene for no reason? Is something going on that's pissed you off? Is it that Z person? You know I don't think he's safe, in fact I know he isn't safe. I ran his photo through our data bases and we could find no match. He's probably using an alias and had plastic surgery or something. Who knows who he really is or who he is working for? He is lying to you, that's for sure."

Gaz cleared her throat and snorted then spit on Dib's face, sour that he had glasses obscuring part of it. Dib stood aghast at her action as he wiped off her spit trail with his sleeve then redirected his attention back to his sister who was all fire right now, the very image of a demoness. "Wake up, Dib. I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself. I don't need you breathing down my fucking back every second. We already had this discussion so drop it. As long as he's not hurting me, and he isn't, then what does it matter? Now let me go."

"No, you listen to ME for once! That guy is no good! What do you think an almost 30-year-old man would want with a 17-year-old girl besides either to sleep with her or use her for something else? If none of our records can find him then he's dangerous for you. You already have Zim after you and I have even more people after me. Combine the two and it's obvious you aren't well protected where you are at. I know how hard this is for you…you don't let just anyone in…and I know he makes you happy but it's all an act! It's all fake! I don't know who he really is or what his game is but I'm going to have him arrested and thoroughly investigated. I won't have him doing anything to you especially …taking your innocence unwillingly. Please, Gaz, let me put you into protective custody. You can stay in the lab with dad and me. I saved a room there just for you. You can be safe there. I can't lose you like we lost mom. I just can't!"

Dib's voice broke and hot tears ran down his face though he tried to stop them. He was used to being weak, to crying, to feeling helpless but when you have the world in your hand you forget that you can feel that way again. Gaz supposed she should feel bad for him, feel some sympathy because he didn't understand what was really going on, but she just didn't. She really didn't. After her long speech all he had to say was he was embarrassed? All he cared about was his image. She pushed him off of her.

"You did, Dib, long long ago. I'm going home…" Gaz replied, escaping his grasp and then she turned around and added an extra dig into his soul. "With Z."

"No! Gaz don't you dare! I'll get security on you right now and detain you! You are coming to the lab with me or so help me I'll-!"

"You'll what? Fucking try some shit, I dare you Dib! I really fucking dare you. Not only can I take you down in a blink, but Z won't be too happy either. Trust me if you think I'm bad, and I am, you don't even want to know what he's like if you take me away from him. He already hates you."

"Hates me? I haven't done anything to him! Well not yet anyhow. He stepped on me and he was rude, and his dog peed on me. I think if anyone should hate anyone it's me hating him. Now you turn around this instance and go wait for me in the car or I will use force. I don't want to do that to you, but you are leaving me no choice."

Gaz kept walking away from him knowing Zim might be headed her way anyways as he was getting antsy about Gaz not returning to his side. Dib scowled at her. '_Okay fine Gaz_,' he thought to himself, taking out his phone and pressing a button on it. That button called his security team and said suited men were lighting fast on their way, already being told through text that they needed to apprehend Gaz before she got away. '_If that's the way you want to be then so be it_.' The black suited individuals surrounded Gaz and before she could even make heads or tails of the situation, she was cuffed- hands and ankles, mouth covered and from there she could not tell since now her world was darkness. Dib whistled innocently as he followed his secret service out to the car with a "special delivery" in the back seat, starting up the car, and driving down to the road to the laboratory.

It took Gaz a while before her eyes met the light again and when she came to her senses she didn't recognize where she was at in the least. It was a bedroom, it reminded her of her old bedroom when she was smaller, with plushies on the bed and all but it seemed so off to her. Something about it seemed sinister. Perhaps it was because her leg was cuffed to the bed post. She struggled against it with all her might, but it didn't help. Also, she was rather doped up so every movement she made was sluggish. She didn't give up no matter how dizzy she was or how much dizzier the struggle made her. The door opened revealing a scythe haired silhouette, but it wasn't Dib it was her father. Much less kickable.

"Hello daughter! I really wish we didn't have to see each other this way, you all chained up and whatnot." He sat upon the bed, still looking the same as he always did, white lab coat flipped upward at the collar to not show his mouth and blue glass goggles. Nothing had changed about him at all, in fact he looked the same age. His rubber gloved hand pat her head, an action she would have wanted and appreciated as a child, but he betrayed her and now he was doing it again. Here she sat, bolted to the bed, and he was so casual and chipper about it.

"Dad, where am I? Why am I chained? Where's Dib so I can kick his tiny ass to the next dimension?!"

"You are in Membrane Incorporated Lab of course! Dib told me you were being unruly, so he had to chain you down. It isn't what I would do. Really the boy can be sloppy. How will you use the bathroom or scratch your foot?"

"That's the last of my concerns and I wasn't being unruly. I wanted to go home with Z and he sedated me. He's in the wrong here."

"Gaz, that Z fellow is a slippery snake that cannot be trusted. He doesn't exist on the radar, so we don't know what he's capable of. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Everyone keeps saying that but look at me! I'm more hurt here than I was with him! You can't treat me like an animal and stick me in this cage! I will get out, you know."

"Oh Gaz, be reasonable, those are highly sustainable lithium-titanium- diamond chains on you. Not even you could break through them. The only reason you are chained is because you will try to get out otherwise. If you would just understand this is what's best for you then we wouldn't need to secure you at all. I love you, daughter, I swear I'm only doing this because of that. Promise me you'll behave and I can take that off."

"You don't love me! I'm just a pet to you. Now I'm collared like one too. I wonder what mom would think of you doing this to her own child. She probably could see straight through the crap you, like your son, believe in."

"Sunshine," The professor softly stated, using an old nickname that he called her back when her mother was still around. It softened her though she wished it didn't, she wanted to be hard, strong, cold, mean, and biting like the winter she was born in, that same winter weather she lost her mother in. The winter season brought so many changes for her. He tilted her chin up though she looked away from him, he did not deserve her making eye contact. "Look at me, I'm asking you nicely."

"Fuck your kindness! It's too late for it now."

"Gazlene! I've raised you better than to use that language-"

"RAISED ME!? Now there's a real joke! You never raised me! I raised myself! I fed myself, washed myself, bought myself everything I needed, I learned about life through tumbling through it. If I had a bad dream or got a cut, I just sucked it up because you were never there to kiss it better. Never! And now you DARE try to be sincere…you dare after 10 long misery filled years of pent up emotions!? After mom left I guess she took your heart with her 'cuz you weren't always like that. You tucked us in sometimes, but I guess scientific endeavors are worth way more than your family."

"You know nothing about it, Gaz. The world is a lot more complex than you give it credit for and nothing is black and white. I've made a lot of sacrifices in my life, for the greater good of humanity, sacrifices you aren't even aware of. You are still a child, you don't truly understand how the world works yet. I haven't been the world's greatest dad, even though I have the mug that says so, I know that. You don't think I know that? If I could create a time portal, I would change a lot trust me but believe me having you and Dib were two things I would not change for the world. I do love you…my way of showing it has not always been clear."

"You got that right. Why don't you just tell me the truth so I can understand? What really happened with mom? Was it really what I said- did she just get tired of you?"

"You aren't ready for that. The truth could shatter your fragile psyche…it almost took mine…just know that I miss her as dearly as you do and that I wish she was here right now to help you…she was so good at that…she always knew what to say in these types of situations," The professor mused, looking upward out of the window into the sky, sighing heavily at the twinkling stars and sighing louder as one twinkled out of sight. "You look just like her…well her hair was much longer and more pinkish purple…but you get it."

"If you even give a fraction of a damn about her or me, you'd let me go. I need him, Dad, I need him and he needs me…I…. I love him…" The confession surprised her, she had thought it in the back of her head but never spoke it out loud to herself or for Zim to hear. It didn't feel spur of the moment at all, it felt like the honest truth. It wasn't just like or like like it was love. That was a word Gaz wasn't exactly familiar with nor was comfortable with but as it slipped out from her mouth, she could not deny it. It felt right. It felt good. If she, the great Gaz, was going to love anyone at all in her life it would have to be him. He chased away all the bad things she had been harboring way deep down inside of her, he made her feel whole. When she got out of here she was going to tell him, and she was going to kiss him like nobody's business and just as an extra fuck you to Dib who was trying in vain to preserve her virginity, she would let him take it as soon as possible.

"Kids move so fast today. Honestly, daughter, you just met him."

"No, I haven't. I've known him since Middle Skool. Let me go to him, he's the only think that makes me happy… would you ever cut off a patient from anti-depressants?"

"I'm not a psychologist but I can tell you no. I know he means a lot to you now but there will be others in time." He ruffled her hair and then tapped her nose. "I love you my little sunshine."

"So, does he…and he will come after me, make no mistake."

The professor stood up at full height, much taller than her as she was sitting down, and turned around, opening the door to exit. The light from the hallways made a glow around him casting him in shadow save for the glint of his goggles. He looked eerie and his following words did not help the matter.

"That's what we are hoping for."


	10. Ten

Zim was livid, he was enraged, he was fuming, he was hysterical, he was furious, he was outraged, he was aggressive, he was manic. In short, he was mad. He had been sitting there on the chair waiting for Gaz to return to him, patiently, but he could only do so for a few moments as he started to get worried about her well-being. She was alone with Dib and who knew what that fool might be thinking or might do to her? As soon as Zim went to go find her she was gone and so was Dib. His Gaz was gone, like the stars in the sky. Vanished. He blamed himself for letting her go and not remaining at her side dutifully but now was not the time for wallowing in guilt. Now was the time for sweet retribution.

Zim knew with 100 percent accuracy who it was that took her and to where. It could be no one else as she was last seen with that pointy haired fiend and now, they had both disappeared from view. That only served to set his anger levels off the charts that Dib would insult him yet again. Hadn't he done enough damage already? That guy had his foot so far down into his mouth he could play kickball with his gallbladder. Zim clawed his hands down his face as he shook with rage that rivaled his lover's. Gaz was his only sense of peace on this hellish planet, with her gone he felt such a harsh burning strain through his system and it only magnified because this could have been avoided if he just stayed with her at all times. Zim wanted more than anything to just go to the lab, bust it down, destroy whoever was in his way, set the place ablazing, and escape with her but he couldn't do that. He had to be rational, logical, and take things one step at a time for once lest he sink Gaz into further trouble.

If he set these things up practically with an actually smart plan, then there would be less mess to clean up and besides Gaz would be so proud of him. He wanted her to admire him more, feed him countless praises, for very few things sounded as pleasing to the antenna than her saying nice things about him. First thing he'd have to do is find out what kind of security measures they had there, then he'd have to somehow infiltrate the lab and find where she was being kept and look for possible ways out from there. Also, as a footnote he'd really like to get his ship back it was spending far too long in Dib's custody as was Gaz. He growled to himself as he made his way back to the group and rounded them all up. Krit was the first to notice the absence of the sun-eyed woman as he was the fondest of her out of the group.

"Hey where is Miss Gaz? Is she alright?"

"Unfortunately our plans have been compromised. Our enemy has taken her hostage and now we have to formulate a way to get her out of his grip. Let's regroup at the base and we'll discuss it there."

Everyone nodded quietly and followed him, all wanting to stay far out of his way as he was a force to be reckoned with right now. His left eye was twitching hard and he was all snarls and growls. Loathing was too nice a word for Dib right now. There must be some other word to describe the hatred Zim felt towards his childhood arch enemy. Peeling off little bits of his skin one by one slowly was just too good for him. All Dib was capable of doing was taking things that Zim held dear; his ship, his planet, his people, and now the one person he had allowed himself to truly love and wanted to spend eternity with. All humans seemed to do that take take and take until there was nothing left. They were a pitiful excuse for a species that called themselves the most intelligent life that existed in the stratosphere. Zim would show them who the real dominant species was. He would show them all. He and Gaz would sit upon a throne of their smoldering ashes. When Zim opened the door to the underground base he got attacked by Gir, happy to see him, and greeted by a much more respectful Pixi who bowed lightly.

"He wouldn't stop asking about you all day, sir. It appears he missed you."

"I did I did! Where is Gazzy? Are you hidin' her somewhere?" Gir proceeded to look in one of the smallest pockets Zim had on his person as if Gaz would be in there.

"No Gir. The one responsible for her not being here is that festering dumpster pile known as Dib. He stole her from me…and Zim will make sure he doesn't forget the name of Zim after doing such an action!"

"Whaaaaaa…...Gazzy is gone…but…but…" Gir started crying and wailing loudly causing Pixi to grab him and place duct tape over his mouth. She shook her head at him with a furrowed brow in dismay at his actions. She too was upset over this, but she was not about to lose her dignity. Truly this robot was on par with Earth babies. Zim sat down upon a chair, seeming like a deflated balloon as he did so, and his hands went to his face to cover his large red eyes while his claws dug into his scalp. The entire group, which included the humans that worked for Gaz, all stared at him in silence just watching him have a meltdown. Skoodge placed a hand on Zim's shoulder and gave it an assuring squeeze.

"We'll get her back. Just tell us what to do."

Zim inhaled deeply and recovered just a bit. Dib had hurt him, hurt him deeply, hurt him worse than anything he had done prior, hurt him in ways no Irken should ever know how to hurt. There was an invisible hand inside him stabbing and pulling at his organs because it was all his fault she was where she was. What kind of mate was he if he couldn't even defend her when she needed him most? Now she was in the clutches of the one person everyone here agreed was at the top of the shit list. He peered at the group surrounding him, everyone was looking at him anxiously awaiting an answer and he sat there trying to think of one. Dib wasn't that dumb, he would have her put up in maximum security and have guards patrolling all around the compound, cameras everywhere, armed militants, and only the most trusted could get in.

"Computer, I require the blueprints of the Membrane laboratory. We have got a lot of work to do."

So, it begun, a dizzying research of all of the lab's defenses, offenses, weaknesses, and strengths. As Zim assumed there was nothing left out in the open and every room needed some type of keycard or pass, and some rooms even needed a retinal scan or DNA analysis of some form. Not a thing there was left up to chance. Everything functioned on a tight no funny business type of system, some locks required passwords, some passwords changed and only those trusted knew that, and for miles and miles there was a guard here or a guard there. The cameras were easy enough to hack into, but as soon as he did, they would be alerted by a failsafe system because the cameras in the labs were much more important and prized than the useless drones outside. It seemed no matter which option they went through there was something there to stop them. Everything seemed at a total loss. Dib had thought of every possible means of stopping them.

"I could get you guys in," Said a voice off to the side casually. Everyone turned to see Ghost, her hair now dyed white which suited her name. "One of the scientists there has the hots for me and he's a secret Swollen Eyeball member. I bet with a little persuasion I could get his keycard and pass. You could use his identity to disguise yourself but after that the rest is up to you."

"It's something…but how will we get past all these other security features? One scan will see through the false lenses of my disguise at once."

"I think I can create a fake lens using the DNA of this scientist that might be able to bypass the retinal scanners, but it might not work every time and it's tricky business creating synthetic contacts with tissue matter. It would be risky, we're lookin' at a 40 percent chance of success here," Sox informed, looking up across from his laptop.

"A chance is a chance. We should take anything we get," Krit firmly stated, more serious in tone and face than he had been before.

"Krit is correct. What other options do we have?" Surprisingly questioned Tenn, pawing at her knees nervously and eyes downcast. She was ashamed of her actions earlier toward the Earth girl, acting jealous for no reason when she should have focused on the mission.

"I gots an idea!" Gir squealed, having ripped off his duct tape and was chewing it like gum. "What if we takes his brain and put it in your head?"

"Gir that's…. genius….!" Pixi exclaimed, eyes wide at the robot.

"Excuse me?" Everyone in the room asked, flabbergasted.

"Look he's not the most eloquent being but I think what he's suggesting is memory replacement. If you convert his memory and personality into data and download that into your Pak, then you can have all the passcodes you need and if anybody asks you any tricky questions, you'll already know the answer. Then when you rescue Gaz you can remove the data and destroy it. As far as this scientist goes, he won't even remember your face because you wiped it from him. Gir I'm…impressed with you!" Pixi beamed, patting Gir lovingly on the head as she had seen Gaz do many times. Gir was smiling his usual closed eyed smile with tongue sticking out.

"My mouth tastes like a duck."

"Aaand…. just like that all respect is gone…."

Zim tapped his claws on his chin considering what was before him. Using an elaborate disguise and downloaded memories he would have to infiltrate the lab's insides and locate somehow where Gaz was being kept. From there he'd have to find a way inside and carefully work a way to get her out of imprisonment. After that he wasn't sure. He'd draw unwanted attention to himself if he was just carrying Gaz out. It was a start, but it wasn't complete. This plan would not go off easy peezey lemon squeezy without proper precaution nor would he be able to save her in just one days' time. It might even take a week or more. The time was winding down and darkness was falling upon the town.

Zim looked at the blueprint of the Membrane Labs, imagining his Gaz locked away in one of their many rooms, and looking out her window. It would be the first night in a while that she would have to sleep without him and his heart went out to her because of it. She was not one to be scared or deterred by anything, but he knew she was waiting for him and the longer she had to wait the worse it would be for her. '_Just a little longer Gaz. I waited for you all that time so wait for me too_.' Meanwhile inside the inner layer of the labs sat Gaz, still chained, was trying to find the big dipper in the sky and hearing her mother's voice in her ear as she did so.

"And what's that one, momma?"

"Well that one is the big dipper, Gazlene and look, do you see very close to it is the little dipper?"

"Like you and me, momma. Big and small!"

"That's exactly right and just like us they are never too far apart. So, whenever you miss mommy very much look out into the night sky and look for that big dipper."

Gaz never forgot that and on cold restless nights finding it soothed her as if her mother had indeed never left. Her finger would always trace the outline of the stars and find an odd comfort. She loved stars, loved to sleep under them, gaze at them as they whizzed by and make wishes, find which ones were different which ones were red and which ones were gold like her eyes. She knew they were just hot gas burning miles away, but they were beautiful and constant just like her mother had always been. Now, with Dib's recklessness, she was finding it harder and harder to locate the big dipper. Its starry outline was broken up and scattered amongst the velvet sky. It was like Dib was destroying the last remaining evidence of their mother's existence. She sighed. She missed Zim already.

"Where are you?"

She slumped against the bed post as she started to give way into sleep. Her body didn't have the energy to keep up all night because she was medicated. Sleeping like this felt awkward but it's all she had. An unfamiliar scientist, a lady, came in, and roused her from her light nap. She said she was here to assist with showers and change of clothing since Gaz could not be trusted to do those things without running away. Gaz didn't even care at this point, plus she was exhausted, so she went through the motions until she was put into a knee length skull printed oversized T-shirt having been bathed, brushed, and finally put to bed, shackled tightly yet again. The lady asked if she needed anything else such as a warm glass of milk. It made Gaz's stomach churn, not because she didn't like warm milk, but it reminded her of Pixi, how she always made sure Gaz was taken care of before leaving.

She missed the bot, she missed Gir, she missed MiniMoose, and she even missed the wise ass computer. Gaz didn't answer, she just drifted off into sleep. She awoke to yet another scientist invading her privacy as he opened the curtains and let the light in causing her to lightly hiss. He sat on a plushy chair after he placed a silver tray of what looked like cafeteria or hospital food in front of her to eat and just watched creepily. Nothing about him was creepy but it was creepy that he stared at her. Gaz knew the food wasn't laced or anything and was most likely inspected by Dib himself but that made her not want to eat it. She pushed it away to which the guy shrugged and produced two needles, one from each pocket, and they both looked different.

"Miss Membrane if you don't want to eat, fine. I've been given special notes by your brother in response to that sort of behavior. This needle, in my left hand, is a protein mix that I will inject into your stomach thus filling you with the essentials to keep you alive until the next meal. It's best that you eat, this stings like the dickens."

"I don't care. Do your worst."

"We are here to help you, Miss Membrane. Please be cooperative. Look, Dib has even promised to give you a treat if you do- an actual chocolate bar with real sugar in it."

"I'm not easily bribed. Even if he gave me a cookie pizza and 20 new games, I wouldn't dare do anything he wants me to do. So go ahead, stick me."

"Aren't you even curious what the other one is?"

"It's Midazolam, it acts the quickest of all the sedatives. It will keep me drowsy until the next dose if not just knock me out. Keeps this riled up caged beast out of trouble, don't it?"

"You aren't a caged beast," The scientist explained, kneeling before her and lifting up her dress causing her to let out a shriek and start kicking and pushing and hitting as hard as she knew how. "Stay still Miss Membrane, the injection has to go into your stomach! It's nothing I haven't seen!"

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME THERE!"

"I'm a married doctor with children, I have no interest in your teenage body, believe me. Now remain calm or this will hurt more."

Gaz was panicking as the doctor lifted up the dress all the way revealing her stomach and her panties along with it. She knew what he said was true, but she hadn't even shown Zim that part of her yet and she scarcely had herself checked out like this by any other doctor she went to. Though being the daughter of one meant she didn't need to go to many of them. She strung her legs together tightly and tried to cover her cloth hidden privates, hyperventilating and still woozy from last night's sedative when she felt a stinging prick on her lower stomach and this strange sensation of thick chunky fluid filling her system. It didn't take too long for her to feel full, as if she ate a good balanced meal. The doctor rubbed her stomach in circles, to stimulate the digestive system he said, but it was bringing her to near tears. After he placed a small cute smiley face printed Band-Aid on her he pulled down her dress and smiled friendly at her.

"See? No harm done. Now give me your arm and I can inject the other one."

"I'm already shackled…why do I have to be doped up too?"

"I…honestly don't know…but I'm sure there's a reason…arm please."

"I know why…if I'm asleep all day then it's less likely I will even try to escape isn't it?"

"That may be," The man told her with a slight nod, grasping her arm and tying a rubber band to it tightly until her vein appeared. "You have great veins, very bright green. Makes it a lot easier to give you a shot."

"Lucky me. My mouth feels dry can I have water?"

"And they said you weren't a polite little girl. Of course you can. You don't mind tap water, right?"

Gaz shook her head no. Just anything would have done her mouth felt like it had cotton in it. The water didn't do much to alleviate her even after two cups of it. The shot was given and it was off to dream land with her, everything melting into a haze and blur of colors and ringing sounds. She laid there feeling nauseous, sleep giving her the barest hint of feeling better until yet another scientist came in, another lady, and this time stood there while Gaz used the restroom and then changed Gaz into some normal clothes. She took some vitals from her, temperature, blood pressure, checked her eyes, under her tongue, ears, nose, and all of that.

"Fairly healthy, just a bit on the round side. Not to worry, Mr. Dib has made a special diet for you."

Gaz couldn't even give the woman anything more than a little scowl before she plopped onto the covers, drowning in the dazed sensations, drool pouring from her mouth. Every meal was the same, she refused, got the protein injections, and felt sated without ever tasting anything. After a while she got used to it. It had been three days that this system was going on and each time it was a different person leaving Gaz with very little to rely on other than it was possibly alphabetical. When she had asked two different people their names there was a Professor Akkaba and a Professor Alamo, so they were still in the A's it seemed if that was the case...unless it was all just random choice. She had no idea.

All she knew was this aching in her soul and her body to be next to Zim again, to hear Gir's high pitch wail, to see Pixi with her blinking pink eyes so full of sweetness, to feel MiniMoose rub against her face, and have the computer make a blunt remark about something. More than all of that she wanted Zim's arms around her, for his lips on her, for his tongue to caress her own, for his claws to scrape against her scalp in the pleasing way he always did when brushing through her hair. Had it only truly been three days? It felt like forever. Where was he? She knew he would never forget about her, but she also knew he had a whole world to save. So, she assumed he was occupied with that and sadly, she came second. She understood though, she was just a small small small tiny tiny tiny ittsy bitsy part of the grand scheme of things. She should feel blessed to even be second.

As the days went on, they allowed her television though they left it on the kids' channel for the longest time until she vocalized that she was 17, not 7, and they changed it to the Sci-Fi channel as if watching aliens didn't make her loins, heart, and head hurt. During one of her times watching the TV she came across one of her old favorite films based off of a comic- Hellboy. She had always had a huge crush on him but now re-watching it she saw why, and it answered a lot of mysterious questions as to why she liked Zim so much too. They were both misunderstood creatures and they both had girlfriends that had a fire inclination. Gaz watched with wide open eyes and bated breath as Hellboy was talking to his Liz and her heart wrenched at what he said. It was so very Zim like and it made her fall in love with the character even more but also fall for and want Zim even harder.

"I wish I could do something about _this_," He gruffly stated gesturing to his deformities which also reminded her of Zim what with the green skin and antenna, "But I can't. I can promise you two things- one, that I'll always look this good." She cracked a smile. Yup something Zim would say to her. "and two, I'll never give up on you-ever."

Gaz didn't even realize she was doing this, but warm wetness was sliding down both cheeks at a rapid rate. Her hands went to her heart as she gasped, imagining her Zim right before her, saying all of that and then some. That he would find her, that he would take her away from all this, that he didn't care about their differences, that fuck the world if it didn't have her, that it could all burn to smithereens, that he was always there for her even if she did not see him. It made her believe again, it made her feel again, it made her light flicker back into her system. She knew Zim would come for her, come hell or high water, he'd come for her. He'd fight through hordes of officers brandishing weapons, he'd slaughter any oncomer, and he'd come in like a knight in shining Irken armor, covered in blood with that wide zippered grin and one cocked brow- a crazed look in his ruby eyes, half mad with want of her, half mad with the happiness he felt to have her again. Gaz was so lost in this moment she didn't realize someone else came in, carting a tray of food for her.

"Ma'am…are you…crying…?" The voice questioned but she ignored it, she just wanted to live in this moment, this stupid crazy beautiful moment, imagining herself on the screen, fighting side by side, kicking ass and taking names with her devil and his whacky sidekicks. The person just went with it and waited for her to eat the food but yet again she didn't. Gaz mechanically lifted her shirt revealing small scars from the shots she had received, some healing some were permanent, and allowed another one to happen. This time though, the dosage of the sedative was lower. Gaz was noticing it getting a lot lower as the time went on. Perhaps Dib was realizing tranquilizing his sister was not the best thing to do for her health. After the usual, the doctor or whoever just left. Gaz slept better that night than she had in a long time, thoroughly convinced that Zim was out there somewhere, hunting her down, his metallic minions by his side, his Irken troops just behind him. She slept with a wicked but no less satisfied smirk on her face.

Zim was indeed somewhere and close by, though she didn't know that. Ghost had been very persuasive indeed, trudging up the old feminine whiles to seduce Agent Nessie, also called Professor William "Bill" Chott and then using Jujitsu or some form of badass karate skills she knocked him out cold. Zim's ZsX (Yes, he still wanted to call it that) had a portable computer in it and he was able to scan up an identical human suit of the man and then he made a data chip with his voice, memories, and personality quirks downloaded on it. From there he was outfitted with new contacts, courtesy of Sox who had worked hard and long on them, and they burned like having hand sanitizer squirted in the eye but Zim dealt with it.

His suffering would be well worth it for Gaz. They were extremely lucky since Professor Chott was one of Membranes finest and most trusted on both sides of the Membrane coin. The professor worked with him and Dib knew by now he was linked with the secret society of paranormal research, so it was all in good fortune that he was so easily taken down. Ghost put him in average everyday clothes and made him believe he was called Alan Smithee, which was just a name directors used when embarrassed about something they created. Ghost now had Zim's full trust, sure it would never be as much as Gaz, but he valued how much she gave them on this mission. She told them good luck and that she hoped they found Gaz soon as she missed the girl's "spunk".

Zim, wearing the professor's own gloves as they still had his fingerprints on the latex, gave her a thumbs up and insured her, as well as the others, that he would secure Gaz but to make sure they stuck to operation take down Dib as well. So that meant lots of studying on human weaponry, camera systems, etcetera. He would not have the take down at a halt because of a chink in the system. For the others he made them continue whatever it is they did, and he put Pixi in charge of watching over Gir. He would call them when he needed them as Gir would be too much of a liability to take with him and even if just brought a disguised Pixi it would leave Gir all alone. As such he'd somehow find her again. MiniMoose came along with him, as he could track down Gaz by smelling her (though yes Gir could do that too) but MiniMoose was so quiet and small. He too missed his mistress dearly, missed sleeping on her chest using her soft bosoms as a pillow or laying atop her head where he could ride, or how she would rub his tummy.

She was a good mistress to him. Even the computer missed her, he tried to remain aloof about it, scoffing slightly off to the side that he sort of kind of maybe wanted her back but truly she had grown on him. Zim too. He might not act it, but he liked this weird zany wild whacky life he lived. Zim entered the building with bated breath and never released it fully, always keeping on his toes, while passing off MiniMoose as a stress ball that he kept in his pocket. He went through the hallways with ease, nodding or waving to anyone that said hello, trying to remain not suspicious as he searched for whatever room she was being kept in. His detective work was put at an end when Professor Membrane found him, smacking him so hard on the back it almost made Zim loose his goggles.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Come, we have work to be done."

It was like that often, Professor membrane pulling him away from his searching to do something or other, barely giving him the time of day to look for Gaz. Good thing for Zim he was already a scientist before he was an invader but even if he wasn't he had the memories of this man downloaded into his system so he had no issue working out chemical reactions of complex nature. Eventually he did find out where his ship was being held, in the airplane hangar along with Tak's ship, but getting it would be no easy task.

He was also sure that even if he could get it there would be some type of tracker on it. He was not a militant or an air force driver, so he was not supposed to be in the hangar. Actually, he was permitted there but really wasn't supposed to be there at all. It wouldn't take too long for Professor Membrane to mysteriously find him and drag him away to do some work. He was kept busy, informed but busy. At least he was getting knowledge he could use and on top of that he was allowed into the Professor's office which only Dib was allowed into and even then, only with Membrane there and even then, he was not allowed to touch a single thing.

However, Zim did spot some potential files here and there that could be of some service to him especially ones far in the back marked private or personal. He had bumped into Tak and Dib on occasion, but neither were the wiser. Dib would be oh too accommodating towards one of his fellow members, showing him his personal office even which worked out in Zim's favor as he spied a time table up on the wall with names written on it all meant for Gaz. Zim committed it to memory and did notice his, or more so Williams name written there as- "Feeding 9:00" Zim shook his head in dismay. That was far too early for Gaz to be waking up and being fed anything in his opinion. Just how he was keeping her under control he wasn't certain. Dib talked his ear off a lot about stuff Zim cared very very little about.

"You know I don't get her, my sister I mean. I'm trying so hard to keep her safe from the vile villains of the world, but she keeps pushing me away. She likes her Z more than she likes her own family. I just know there's something wrong with that guy… I dunno it's just…some…thing…"

"Perhaps this Z gives her stability that her own family could not in times of crisis. Villain or not he was what she needed so she latched onto him and now that you've taken that away she sees you as the villain. The best thing to do is just let her simmer down and once she does, she might realize that what she needs is just outside her door."

"Yeah…maybe you got something there…still…I feel like a failure. I let Zim get away and have no clue where he is. I should have chipped him like I did Gaz."

"You what?" Zim's façade slipped an inch as his eyebrow jerked up in anger.

"I chipped Gaz, c'mon you remember. You were the one who told me to do it anyways. Right inside her skull necklace is a tracking device. I know she never takes it off 'cuz my mom gave it to her. Odd gift to give to a baby girl…"

"Right…well it's about that time, you know. Your father will be wanting to see me."

"Oh right…darn. We were having such a good talk though. Don't get to talk to anyone besides Tak anymore."

"You should get out more, meet other people who share your…unique interests…."

"Hmm…Dad says the same thing…. you know what, to hell with it. I will! Thanks Agent -err I mean Professor Chott."

Zim exited from the door with a lot on his mind but specifically a date- the date where he was meant to go and feed Gaz, it was a week from now and it had already been a week. To be so close to her and not be able to save her, touch her, look at her even and know she was alright it was driving him mad. His Gaz, as tenacious as she was, must be just as loony as he was without him by her side. MiniMoose was often burying himself deep in the recesses of Zim's lab coat pocket, squeaking sadly in a way that sounded eerily like Gaz's name. The poor thing had spent so long with her and now she was gone, and he missed her dearly. Zim pat his head, trying to communicate that he understood that ache of longing and missing someone. When he had moments alone and sat in the office, he would pull up a hologram of her and stare at it all night. If he was more human he would not have been able to sleep at all, but he wished he could just to pass the time quicker during the night as there wasn't much else to do.

All he could do is look at the ceiling and think of her, her arms around him, lips on him, her voice so close to his telling him goodnight. Everyday presented him with new information and challenges but none of that mattered. He was counting down to the days where he could at last get to her. It was, according to his calendar, only two more days away. Two more days until he could embrace Gaz and then…he still wasn't certain, actually. He might just jump out of the window and kill all the people surrounding his ship, take it and go. He had people waiting for him though so as much as the idea was tempting, a sort of murder then elope plan, he couldn't dwell too long on it. Finally, something exciting happened, it was the day before he would get to see her. The professor let him in his private office once again, but he went down to an inner area requesting that he touch nothing.

Zim was no fool, well he was more often than not, but not today. MiniMoose had very few capabilities outside looking cute, floating, and cheering you up, also carrying things 10 times his own weight. One of his more impressive capabilities was to scan information and since he, like Gir, was connected to the computer Zim could read what he scanned. This was valuable then as he could slip mostly un noticed and read the documents, relaying them back to the computer or the ZsX. In either case Zim would have secret documents within his grasp. MiniMoose could not process as much as Gir probably could if he didn't have literal garbage for brains so he tried to scan what he deemed his master might find interesting or important before sending it off. When the professor came back, he had no clue about anything. How could he? How could anyone guess his cohort and close companion was really an alien in disguise in hot pursuit of his own daughter whilst carrying a floating squeaky miniature moose that could scan his important documents?

Zim laid on his bed that night, excited for tomorrow to come already, but while he did he had something to occupy his time- the files he had scanned through MiniMoose. Getting his Pak and ZsX through the metal detector had been worrying because it could detect it even with the human skin, but he was an important figure of science everyone assumed he just had a new piece of tech on him. He searched for the file through the ZsX until he found one outsourced and uploaded by M.M. As he opened it, he started to read lazily through the text detailing some things about Dib, not caring, but wondering why MiniMoose thought this important at all. Dib was the last thing he cared about in the known universe unless it was a way to defeat him.

It started off talking about how Dib was showing progress, walking and talking, all that stuff some of which Zim skipped over and in doing so he almost missed a vital piece of evidence that changed everything. It was a date that caught him off guard, the date written on the notes, that was not Dib's birthday at all and the only reason Zim knew Dib's birthday was because he was one of THOSE kinds of kids, one who didn't shut up about it, plus Zim just knew things about his mortal enemy. If this date was correct, then Dib should be a heck of a lot older than he was. Zim's eyes stayed trained to the screen now, reading hungrily, as more of the plot was revealed to him. His mouth opened as he learned the dark truth that Professor Membrane had been hiding about his dear son all this time.

Morning came the next day for Gaz, as it usually did, her body getting almost used to the sedatives in her system along with the dry tongue and throat feelings that came with it. She smacked her lips and tried working up some saliva. She hadn't truly tasted food in weeks, she almost wanted a fruit cup to wash out the dryness in her mouth. What was the world coming to where the thing she was craving was fruit cups? As if on cue for her wanting food in came another professor, as per usual, though he looked faintly liked the kind that worked closely with her father as he wore the same kind of outfit.

His hair was brown, that's about all she could tell, though as he closed the door, he removed his goggles. He had such…kind eyes. The way they looked at her, just sheer relief and joy exploding in those gentle eyes which were dark brown but unless she was nuts, and she just might be after all this time, he had a distinctive red shimmer to them. Something was jostling in his pocket that he had to put his hand in it to stop it. She raised an eyebrow to the motion, wondering if he had snuck out a hamster or lab rabbit for some reason. His eyes zoomed about everywhere as if in search of something.

"Cameras…" His voice even sounded kind, she couldn't explain it, but she liked this one more than any other who had visited her. He also made the statement sound questioning, like he wasn't certain if he was being watched or not. To Gaz's knowledge there weren't any, but shouldn't he know that? Judging by his appearance he wasn't new here or anything. Or did he know and wanted her to know? She shifted a little as he got closer and shifted even more as he sat on the bed. Out of literal nowhere he lunged at her and squeezed her body in his arms in a tight suffocating hug, pinning her arms to her sides.

Her screams of surprise and anger were muffled as her face was smushed on his chest. Despite the horror and shock of the scenario Gaz couldn't help but feel like she had been in these arms before and just what was that amazingly nostalgic wonderful smell? Like freezer burnt ice, rubber bands, and school glue with a spritz of salted mint mixed with doom. The man kissed the top of her head. Okay no. It didn't matter if he smelt heavenly and like home somehow, she was not going to stand for this. She was just about to sucker punch him off the bed when something came whizzing out of his pocket to nuzzle hard against her cheek. It was round, it was kind of rubbery, and it was squeaky.

She knew this thing- this thing was MiniMoose! She grabbed him by his fat round edges and squeezed him, his stubby legs moving fast in running motions to get back to nuzzling her. She allowed him to, her eyes wanting to water with happiness at seeing her companion. She didn't know how or why this guy had him or for what reason he brought him to her, but she didn't care. He was here which must mean that Zim was nearby or at the very least he had sent for the little guy to take care of her and keep her company as he had before. Maybe MiniMoose found his way inside the guys pocket somehow and found her way to her through him? If that was the case, why did he hug her and kiss her forehead? She didn't have time to ask him as he smashed his lips upon her own, seeming to be starved for them.

Only... his lips were thin and his tongue long and his teeth were not sharp they were…. like a zipper. Her eyelids fluttered. No man on Earth could kiss her like this. She opened her mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Above her was green, and long black antenna and though those eyes were closed she knew they would be redder than the dawns break. '_Zim!'_, her mind yelled in sweet victory, '_Zim Zim Zim Zim_.' It became like a hazy mantra her mind was repeating each time sounding more and more broken and happy all at the same time.

Where MiniMoose even went to avoid the amorous display, who knew? All that was certain was Zim was kissing her, deeper and more passionate than she remembered him being. His teeth caught her lower lip and tugged, purring softly. His purrs only got louder as she started to unbutton the lab coat from his form and let her hands search his body, following along his spine just the way he liked. Now his clicker was starting up thanks to her, tearing the coat open more and kissing and nibbling any and all skin there. His breathing came out labored as she licked up his neck.

"Stop Gaz or I'll end up breeding you in front of the damned robot."

"Do it. He doesn't care," She breathed sensually against his throat then she latched her mouth to it, finding the exact region his clicker resided in and sucking there hard.

Zim gasped and bucked his hips towards her, eyes flicking to the back of his head. He was gunna lose it all if she did that again and he couldn't lose it, not now when he had saving to do. Plus, though there were no cameras in here there were outside, and he would be deemed awfully suspect if he strayed in her room for far too long. The invitation was certainly there to do that with Gaz being so handsy and looking luscious, low lidded eyes and hot mouth on his aching skin. She bit his neck making him growl, trying to make it a warning for her but it sounded like he just was egging her on.

"Gaz~" Her name came out as a growl even, "I mean it. Stop. I didn't come here to lay waste to your very and I do mean very, tempting body. Zim came to rescue his Gazlene."

She shuddered, enjoying the way he purred out her name like that. She dragged her tongue across her lip, briefly, to where he had bit it. "How do you intend on saving me, exactly?"

"Ah…. hmm…. Zim didn't think that far and your kissing has scrambled what little plan he had…"

"Oh yeah blame me," Gaz teased, moving her unchained foot across the other. He began a thorough investigating of it, lifting up her foot then he looked at the bed post then back to her foot. This went on for a bit before he took the handcuff attached to the post and simply lifted it off the bed post with ease. Gaz gaped at the handcuff in his hand that he was still looking at with interest.

"You have got to be shitting me….! I could have taken it off the post the whole fucking time!?"

"It looks that way. Zim could find something to break you out of the one on your leg too simply enough. Save your applause, though, Zim knows…he is amazing."

"So amazing you don't even have an escape plan."

"Erg. Come here, you vexing woman," He grabbed her collar and pulled her close to him, mouth on hers. It appeared the kisses worked both ways, it could shut her up too. She moaned happily into his mouth, working her tongue against his in a fight for dominance but meds left her losing the battle. Plus, unfairly he had the longer tongue so he could swirl it around her entire one and massage it. He didn't know how but she was straddling him.

"I've missed you so much…" She hoarsely whispered against his lips.

"Zim felt he'd die without you."

"We can't have the ruler of the new world order dying now, can we?"

"Nor can we have his queen suffering. Now, Gaz-Love, if you could dismount Zim. We should really try and form a cohesive plan for your escape. Zim would like it to be tonight."

"You'd have to come after my nightly feeding and bath."

"They bathe you?! They get to see my glorious Gaz naked before Zim's eyes have!?"

"It's always a girl if that helps."

"IT DOES NOT!"

Gaz liked his jealousy and she shared in his annoyance because they had taken away Zim's privilege of seeing her without clothes before anyone else. It was something meant to be seen by him and him alone, she wanted that, but now that was stolen, just like everything else of his. She still sat on his lap and he had his arm wrapped around her, not wanting to let go for all the world. He had calmed down a little before he asked;

"Does your window open?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure it does but even if I could jump out, I'd die given the floor I'm on."

"Zim doesn't plan for you to jump out onto the ground. Zim plans for you to jump out into his ship."

"You found it?!"

"Impressed?"

"Actually…I kind of….am…. but don't start letting it get to you. That means no evil laughing."

"It is not evil it is just plain laughter. Zim is happy to hear Gaz give him compliments. Expect Zim back here after those filthy creatures have pawed all over you. Look out your window at 11, Zim will be there."

"Wait…so you are going now?" Gaz clung to his arm and MiniMoose, come out from hiding, clung to Gaz. "Don't…. you just got here plus you haven't given me my shots."

"Zim does not intend to shoot his Gaz with anything! Have they been shooting you?!"

"Not like with a gun if that's what you mean."

"Zim meant needle shots," He replied but he didn't sound like he honestly meant that. "Where have they shot you and with what? Zim will perform a full body scan."

Gaz laid back and started lifting up her shirt showing all the small dots aligning her stomach but instead of stopping there she started to lift up her shirt a little more, exposing the lower hemline of her bra. Zim's antenna went up and his face got dark green.

"Wh…what are you-?"

"You said full body scan."

"Oh, I see…Gaz is being naughty again…clever clever. Gaz is quite adamant about me mating her right now. Missed me that much, eh?"

"…Mmm…. mhm. That and Dib keeps trying to covet my…maiden hood."

"Eh?"

"My virginity Zim. I haven't had any one you know…mate with me."

"And Dib wants you to remain this way? Well Zim will just have to break your so-called maiden hood right in half just to prove a point, that you belong to me." Zim's smirk couldn't get any more wide or malicious or seductive if it wanted to. Gaz was shaking and her cheeks were hot pink splotches. Her mouth no longer felt dry and neither did her lower mouth. She locked her knees together and tried to appear in control of her urges instead of submitting to them. Before she could allow herself to get riled up even more Zim gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, preparing to leave.

He was now transformed back into his doctor disguise, winking at her as he placed the goggles back onto his eyes. She winked back at him. Then he left without much of a word, leaving MiniMoose there in her care for which she was glad of. He stayed still as he could whenever anyone else entered the room, easily mistaken for another stuffed animal on the bed. Each minute that ticked by was so slow, such as it was when expecting something to happen. The day grew on and on, same old tired things happening every day, until it got to 10 at night, one hour before Zim was supposed to come to her window.

Zim had narrowly evaded Professor Membrane as he had the excuse to use the restroom, but that excuse wasn't going to work every single time. He ended up finally catching up with him to talk about Dib of all things, how he, Zim, had such a great influence on him as he was attending an actual party tonight. '_Perfect'_, Zim thought with wicked glee, '_then he won't be here to thwart my plans.'_ Zim slipped into the hangar about 10:45, running late on schedule, and using the cover of darkness he slipped past the guards. Zim picked up something off the floor, could have been a rock or a marble or a bolt but it was a solid object he could throw and throw it he did right through the farthest window. Glass shattered, horns honked, a cat yelped, and the guards were off to investigate outside._ 'Idiots! The whole planet is full of idiots! Except Zim's mate, she is truly one in billion_.' Even the cameras were idiots as they all had turned towards the noise. No one even saw Zim turn into his Irken self and slip into the ship. It wasn't even chained up or bolted to the floor or locked up. Just out in the open for any conniving alien to steal. They were making it too easy.

He scanned for a tracking chip and found it, a blinking blue sensor, and he threw that too, somewhere amongst the darkness of the ground. Zim then flipped on the cloaking device he had installed recently using the knowledge of the Doom Machine but better. With the fools leaving the hangar door wide open to investigate the loud noise he easily flew out of sight and following MiniMooses signal he was able to find Gaz's window. Gaz was waiting there, remaining patient and calm. She had actually eaten the food tonight though very small bites and her reward was no drugs this time, so she had enough energy to change into something she actually wanted to wear which were the clothes she came in- though washed. She felt there was some sort of wired alarm on her window, so she hadn't opened it yet, she wanted to wait until Zim was outside. It was 11:15, at least she assumed it was by the clock on her wall. He was late but not all great plans come along accordingly. Zim took care of the cameras outside of the window where Gaz was, hacking into them and causing grey static to be shown to anyone that was watching.

The one watching tonight was Tak, since Dib was out, and unlike Dib when something was awry, she didn't let it just slip her. Gaz had been in their possession and she knew it was only a matter of time before the girl somehow escaped. It was already eye squintingly suspicious that there was a random noise outside the compound and now the cameras RIGHT by her room were acting up? Not at all a coincidence. The alert was on, the guards called, and Tak was up heading towards the room at a rapid pace, only beat out by Mimi who was a blur of black fur. Gaz, hearing the alarm, assumed Zim must be somewhere close, and opened the window, only to be greeted with the man himself, one arm up on the seat of his space cruiser, and the other on the steering wheel. He was giving her the bedroom eyes and a lopsided smile. The ship was still invisible, but the cockpit and interior was not- it just didn't work if he put the shield up which he did so she could see him.

"Greetings Earthling, I've come to abduct you."

Gaz couldn't help her giggle snort as she stepped on the edge of the window, crouching down to make room for herself. "Only if you promise no anal probing."

Zim growled seductively, but playfully, as Gaz hopped into his space ship with MiniMoose clutched by her side. "You do have other holes I can probe."

"Oh, shut up and drive before we're caught," Gaz retorted, placing her feet up near the air condition, one ankle still dangling the handcuff.

"Absolutely, only might I see your necklace? Dib, like the stinky FOOOl that he is, revealed he put a tracking device in it. I won't have all my planning squished like a squishy jelly filled donut thing."

"Please don't talk about donuts," Gaz mumbled, opening her locket for him and showing him a picture of her mother on the inside. "I'm seriously craving them hard right now."

Zim blinked, looking at the picture. He had this strange sensation he had seen this woman before or someone like her but maybe it was just because she looked so much like Gaz. This was Gaz's mom, he could tell that from one glance, she was almost as lovely as his mate but with a sweeter friendlier smile and her eyes had a speck of brown to them. His thumb pressed against the picture causing it to shuffle and slide about and this caused a little chip to tumble from behind it. Zim crushed it with his foot and for good measure he scattered the pieces to the wind. Then he used a specialized torch to free Gaz from her shackles. At last he was off, zooming at light speed, Gaz by his side. Zim touched the blue pad in the front contacting Gir, he had yet set up a comms system to Pixi in his ship. Gir's face sat there staring at him, way too close to the camera and got closer still as he saw who else was with Zim.

"IT'S GAZZY! Hiii hiiiii!"

"Hi Gir. I miss you."

The transmission ended abruptly causing Gaz and Zim to look at each other confused but both just shrugged it off as nothing. They kept cruising on top of the city looking down upon it. Zim had Gaz in his arm and MiniMoose in Gaz's lap making happy squeaking noises. Down below them were cars, people, buildings, and billboards.

"They look so small…like ants."

"Ants are a far superior specimen of Earth than the hyooman. They work together to build their colonies and each has their own specific task for the queen. Plus, they have antenna."

"You have a hard on for queens, I swear."

"What is that saying? Hard on? Nothing on Zim's person is hard save for his metal internal parts."

"It's like um...well when your kind are in…the mood…don't you get…. erect?"

"Is this a mating thing again? You seem to have that on the mind a lot tonight. If Gaz isn't too careful Zim might fulfill your desires in his ship. Not a bad location but it wouldn't do for the first experience now would it?"

"You didn't answer my question…"

"Zim isn't sure of your question. Rephrase it in a way Zim can understand please."

"Okay um…so like…when you are about to mate does your…organ for that specific use get…hard?"

Zim sort of shrugged, trying to alleviate his nervous stomach and aroused thoughts as well as general shyness about the subject. "We haven't produced like that in so long Zim wouldn't know. It um…only has come out for restroom reasons…so Zim isn't sure…"

Suddenly the ship was hit and hard with something medium sized that almost cracked the window as it landed on it with the speed they were going at. Zim was clutching the steering wheel so hard his knuckles went white and he screamed loudly, slamming the breaks hard, so hard in fact that if Gaz hadn't put on her seat belt she might have gone flying out the window. Also, MiniMoose made a good airbag and protected her from impact. Zim was not as lucky and his head slammed against the corner of the wheel and then snapped back onto the chair. He was no worse for wear but could have done without the pain. He unbuckled his seatbelt and went over to Gaz, checking her forehead and face for injury, fretting over her with an anxious face. He would never forgive himself if his reckless nature caused her any damage. Thankfully, with the help of the brave MiniMoose, Gaz was okay.

"Oh, thank the Mother of Irk you are alright…Zim almost had an attack of the heart muscle there! What in the name of the Tallest was that? Did they find us and started shooting projectiles?"

"No. If they had somehow found us, they'd shoot more than one. It could have simply been a bird that didn't know any better."

"Squeak!"

"What do you mean it wasn't a bird? What was it a plane?"

"Zim really…. a plane? You better mean a toy plane."

"Uh…that's exactly what Zim means…. toy plane yes…. a big giant plane couldn't have possibly landed on Zim's ship window…"

"Squeak!"

"So not a bird and not a plane then? What is it?!"

The hatch on top slid open and something medium sized and metal rolled in. It rolled on the floor until it sprung out of its ball shape and from there it became-

"It's me! I was the one who landed on the ship! It was me the whoooollee tiiimee."

Gir.

"Quick throw it back out of the ship before it destroys us all!"

"How did you find us Gir?" Gaz asked, ignoring Zim being ridiculous. "And more importantly…why?"

"Cuz you said you missded me so I came…so you wouldn't missded me anymore. I'm gunna give you a hug!"

Gir leapt into his mistresses' arms, not too subtly knocking MiniMoose out of her way, and hugged her, snuggling against her with a content appearance. She kissed the robot on his temple. It was disgustingly cute that he came just because she missed him. He was often disgustingly cute. So, Gaz just let him snuggle her while she coddled her would be metal child and MiniMoose too, since he was upset at being pushed away so rudely. Zim snorted outwardly, wanting some loving too. Another shiny metal body came tumbling out from the roof but this one tumbled more elegantly, like a ballerina, and just like a ballerina she was very pink. Pixi stood there, flustered and obviously strained from chasing after Gir.

"It's raining robots!" Zim cried out, quickly closing up the ceiling hatch and driving away from the area.

"I…I am so sorry Master…. Mistress…. I tried to stop him but he's…he's so fast…I might need a tune up on these legs…they just can't keep up…"

"Don't apologize. When Gir wants something, he will stop at nothing to get it. Must have learned it from his master."

Zim scoffed, keeping his focus on the skyway, heading toward the base to regroup with his fellow Irkens and show that Gaz was fine to her humans, especially Ghost who saw Gaz as the sister she always wanted. Ghost's actual sister was a preppy, high-strung, high energy pink haired 7-year school president, nothing like the punk rocker who was all screw conformity and what not. "Why do you flavor Zim's wound with salt? The almighty Zim is nothing like Gir."

"Yes you aree acuz we both likesss Gazzy lots and lotsss."

"Fine but that's the only thing we have in common."

"Come on say you love meeee."

"Never! I'd rather eat my own claws off!"

"Saaayyy itttt."

"NO!"

"You know you wanna saaayy it."

"Be quiet Gir or I'll turn this space ship around so help mee!"

Gaz smiled. '_So, this is what is was like huh_?' She looked around at Gir and Zim arguing, almost like two brothers, Pixi like the over caring aunt everyone loves just lying on the floor with spinning wheels in her eyes, and Zim himself, the father of all the robots in a way. That made her the unofficial official Mom. The computer was like an embittered uncle. MiniMoose like the house pet. Even the Irkens she met like some sort of weird extended family. Tenn was that friend of a friend of the family who came to parties just to glare at ex-lovers, Sox was the somewhat anti-social member, Skoodge was a shy but meaningful cousin, and Krit was the adorable nephew everyone doted on. She breathed in contentedly. '_This is what it's like to have a real family_.'


	11. Eleven

Zim landed his ship quietly and discreetly then disembarked, going directly to Gaz's side and helping her out. Gaz stepped down out of the ship, thinking to herself how Zim always treated her like royalty even though she wasn't. She had heard him say she was meant to be queen and would be someday. She wondered how and if the Irkens would accept that. Most likely not. However, Zim was dead set on it though Gaz was uncertain about being the head of state to a bunch of little green people. Was she cut out for that? She knew that regardless she would be at his side and they would be taking over the globe. What title she would hold didn't matter as long as she had him. He kissed her hand, traveling upwards until he got to her mouth, claiming it with his own.

It was one of the top ten most romantically cliché kisses, him tilting her back, and her losing her footing with her ankle wobbling in the air as she was caught off guard. Gir was running around their legs chasing after Pixi trying to get kisses from her now. Gaz tripped the cyan colored robot letting Pixi run to safety. The poor pink eyed Sir unit wanted nothing to do with Gir in such a manner and he understood nothing of the word NO. If they were human Pixi would have a decent sexual assault case to file on him. Speaking of sexual assault Zim's mouth was assaulting Gaz's, his hand in the small arch of her back, while the other one was pressed firmly against the side of her face. Her lips ought to be illegal for they were like cocaine to him, only less harmful and to him, 100 times more potent. The slight burning and numbing sensations his mouth felt made him delirious. He had no idea being touched by anything water related could be so divine.

Her tongue was so smooth against his. He never cared to notice how dissimilar human tongues were from his own, so flat and wide, so very pink and covered with small bumps. Now he had no choice but to notice. How could such a strange muscle be so enticing? If her tongue was this stimulating, and her hands were even more so, he was sure whenever he had the opportunity to see her body his mind would take a permanent vacation. It might be sooner than he thought as Gaz seemed incredibly willing all the sudden. Zim had been mindful of her wishes and careful not to cross the line with her but if Gaz said it was okay then he would no longer hold back as he had been. One taste of her would cause his rational to fly away like a well tossed Frisbee.

Their impromptu makeout session was interrupted by the infamous for interrupting Skoodge who coughed to get their attention. Neither seemed embarrassed at getting caught- why should they? There was nothing to be ashamed of. They'd only feel embarrassed if they were lacking less clothing and Zim would all but perform a Mortal Kombat type of move on them for even seeing her in that way. Skoodge was joined by the rest of their invader kind and the humans who fought for Zim's freedom as well. Skoodge followed the sonar system all Irkens had to find their fellow Irken. It helped a lot in battles when locating fallen allies. Now he was here with everyone in the forest and awaited their next plan of action.

"Good work Invader Skoodge, you'd make a worthy hunter. Now then, I'm sure you are all wondering what we should do now. Fear not Zim has a master plan!"

"Does it involve garlic bread?" Gir asked, being sat on by Pixi who was just heavy enough to keep him grounded, either that or Gir just didn't want to get up.

"Silence! Okay…we cannot stay here, that much is for certain. Already they are hot on our trail and when they see the ship is gone, they will eventually realize who it was that took Gaz- though you cannot take what belongs to you in the first place."

Gaz elbowed him in the rib area. "Ooof. Ow…anyways…," Zim rejoined, rubbing that area. "The great and almighty Ziiiim has come up with a diabolic plan. You four have to report back to Irk anyways so Zim felt going to outer space was the best option of escape. Tak will realize quicker than the Dib-Stink that Zim has gone from this planet and will no doubt try and find me. I have found the tracking device and even removed com systems from the Tallest room so that Tak might not try to locate us that way."

"Where will you go? Tak will not stop trying to find you, even without a tracker," Tenn explained, looking at Gaz and blinking slowly. That kind of slow steady blinking meant she trusted in Gaz and she wanted her to know that but to Gaz it just looked weird and kind of off-putting.

"Has Dib already taken over our sister planet?"

"Pretty much," honestly answered Sox with a bit of a shrug, "As far as our own galaxy goes what Dib doesn't already own, he has destroyed. I can count off on one hand how many planets Dib has not taken over, allied, or done away with. He's got a heart for sure, the organ is there, but he has no sentiment. There were innocents on these planets. Plenty of people on our sister planet loathe him though. You can find hospitable people who might take you in. If that is where you plan to go, then take Krit with you. Since he is new, he will not be missed, and he will be far safer with you than back on The Massive where he will be Tallest Dib's slave."

Gaz and Zim looked upon the young Irken child carefully, he had some resolve shining in his green eyes, he was aiming to please. Zim sighed and gestured for Krit to come over to him. He did, following orders well like a proper soldier, and saluting like one too. "Krit do you swear by your Pak that you will do as you are told to do and stay out of trouble? Zim deals with enough meddlesome trouble makers." Zim shot a glance at Gir who smiled from the floor at him, his legs kicking up and down gleefully.

"I swear, sir! On my Pak, on the Irk Mother, on all the Tallest before me, and on my honor though it is minimal to someone like you. I will serve you best I can, sir!"

"At ease little soldier."

His salute dropped, his hands went to his side, a bit stiffly and then he joined by them, hands now behind his back, a new sense of purpose glowing about him like a halo. Zim kept his hands on Gaz as he looked at the rest of the group, the more human of them anyways. One of them, Blobby or Bobbi, asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So…. what are we supposed to do? Dib will come to your house looking for you. We can't stay there for too long without him finding us at some point."

"You are going to have to stay there and continue your work but if he happens to find the entrance then you won't have much choice but to destroy any and all evidence and evacuate the premises."

"Destroy all of our work?" Francine stressfully fretted. "I have so many different things…so many projects…working as an actual nurse has its merits but when you have a cause, to help those that can get no help, it's just so much better. I can't just destroy all my years of commitment to this. I think that goes for all of us. If Dib finds us, we'll just have to take him head on."

"I've hired a bunch of lunatics," Gaz muttered, "Look if you all want to go to jail or worse that's on you but keep my name out of it. I don't want Dib to know just yet. Keep him guessing and in the dark a little longer but if he does find out it's not like it will be the end of the world. The worlds already ending with or without him. You do what you gotta. It's been good working with you, most of you anyways."

Gaz produced her hand, outstretched so that they could all shake it if they wanted to. Some did, others sort of fist bumped her, Ghost refused to shake her hand as she knew Gaz didn't actually enjoy being touched. She gave her what looked like a keychain and it seemed to be a small iron ball with holes in it and a red crystal hanging off it. It also smelled funny, like spices. Ghost explained it was some kind of protection charm a witch she investigated gave to her. Turned out it wasn't a witch but a Wiccan. Gaz appreciated the gesture and hooked the charm onto her belt loop for now. Keef was hugging the life out of Zim, crying worse than Gir when you took away anything about how his bestest friend was leaving him. Zim shooed the flea away with a disgusted sneer then dusted off his top. The Irkens said brief goodbyes to the humans, Sox lingering the most with Francine specifically.

"Will I ever see you again?" She remarked, some hope in her voice.

Gaz groaned at the display of affection. Sure, they did it too, but it was never so romance novel worthy. Her love with Zim was quirky at the best of times, as one of her favorite book characters said they were bonded together in hatred not for each other, but for the two Membrane males but more so Dib that anyone. Their love story was anything but ordinary so of course the teen was about to lose her very small dinner at the sappiness of it all. It was so strange too, Sox, unlike Zim, was still short not as short as Skoodge honestly Skoodge was one of thee shortest Irkens ever seen, but still not tall enough to be considered proper male size on Earth. He could double as a little person though.

What made that bit of info strange was that Francine didn't seem to care that he was so much shorter than her or what he was, she liked him all the same. He liked her too. It wasn't love or even like like but they really liked each other- hitting it off from the first word. It was obvious, physically that any guy would really like Francine, pale blonde hair and blue eyed, but he liked her personality. They departed from each other, Sox moving back with the rest of his group towards their still hidden ship. He waved to her and she waved back, this lasted until the ship blasted off into the sky becoming just a twinkle. Zim turned to Gaz who looked way more interested in what was under her fingernails than anything else.

"We don't have time for you to pack anything, unfortunately. The computer can set you up with clothing, but you will not have your other comforts."

Gaz frowned. "I'm not leaving without my games."

"Gaz, we don't-"

"No games no Gaz. Deal with it."

"Ugh! By the Tallest you are so aggravating sometimes! Fine. Fine. Get in the ship and we'll head there but you better be quick, missy."

She rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek before hopping into the ship, followed by Gir, Pixi, and MiniMoose. He grumbled but rubbed his cheek with a small smile. Curse his inability to refuse her, he wondered briefly if she had some type of invisible leash on his subconscious and yanked it in favor of her every time. He drove to the Membrane household so fast that any other person might have felt disoriented, but Gaz loved going fast, she loved roller coasters and the more dangerous the better. Krit, however, was dizzy, his head lolling around in circles. Gaz could not be bothered to check up on him as she hopped from the window of the space ship to the window of her room.

She gathered up a small suitcase filled it with her games, batteries, films, undergarments, a little bit of her cosmetics, and comics she had stolen from Dib. She gave her room a quick once over. She would miss it, it had been her room for years. Her metal posters, her closet that had a squeaky door, her lumpy mattress. It had been her sanctuary for so long and now she had to leave it. It was not a sentient thing, her room, but she put her hand on the chipped dark purple wall paper and said goodbye. The window closed and she got back into the ship, feeling satisfied. The only thing she would have been missing was her GsX if Zim didn't already have it with him. Gaz's ingenuity now meant they could communicate with the computer anywhere any time any place.

Krit sat buckled in the back seat, a well-behaved boy, keeping his hands and feet to himself unlike Gir who was loose and acting wild. Gaz opened her suitcase and pulled out a movie then looked at Zim's dashboard wondering if he had a place to pop in a CD. Through sheer magic she somehow set it up so that there was a projector in the back seat like the computer and it was now showing a film which kept Gir quiet as he watched it. Krit, never having seen any movies outside of educational videos, titled his head as the screen turned blue showing what looked like some type of was it a mountain? No maybe it was a monument. Oh, it might be a castle- he had briefly heard of such things. Yes, now that he could see it was a castle and something was zipping over head of it. He liked to imagine it was a space ship just like this one.

"I love this show."

"Gir it's not…. oh, never mind. Why do I bother?" Pixi just sat down next to him and held his hand as they watched the movie, Krit turning his head this way and that sort of like a dog. Zim was at ease now with everyone quiet and occupied, one hand on the steering wheel, AC blowing in his face, and his other hand rubbing up and down Gaz's leg. He could get used to this. Space travel with her seemed so much better since she had the things which shut Gir up. She scooted closer to him, almost on his lap, their legs pressed together. Gaz was looking out the window as Earth became smaller and smaller, cities turning into miniature models, people into specks, cars into toys. They were above the clouds, the ship sort of jittering and shaking as it was bracing for impact of G-Force when exiting Earth's gravitational pull. Zim floored it, breaking past that last barrier, until pop, out his ship came from the thick mass of clouds and now they were in space.

Gaz's eyes widened considerably, maybe the widest they had ever been, enraptured with the sights before her. Her mouth opened in wonder, breath leaving her, as she stared up into the stars, all so close now. The corners of her mouth were upturned in a delighted smile as she viewed everything. It was beyond just the stars, there were pillars of colored cloud like things all filled with stars, and then the Earth's biggest star, the sun, was close enough for her to see the oranges, the reds, and yellows all making light play against the windows. Her body was doused in the color, like an oil painting of autumn.

She watched the flames flicker, whip, and dance in sporadic ways across the boiling molten surface, if she looked closer, she could see the sun was bubbling like lava. As if getting a close up of the sun wasn't enough the moon too, so silver, so bright, glowed just off to the side. She could mark each crater with her pointer finger against the glass. The dusty old American flag still waved there and maybe somewhere amongst the craters and moon rocks were the foot steps taken by man. It was a feast for the eyes, everywhere she looked there was something to marvel at. Zim smiled warmly at her over abundantly obvious love for space.

Unlike Dib she had a genuine reverence for it, he could see that in her eyes right away. Her eyes reflected the stars in them, burning brightly. She was that little girl again, curled by her mother's side, pointing out the constellations. Zim flipped a switch on the front dash which put his ship into a sort of auto piloted cruise mode and just watched her watching with appreciation at what he called home. She waltzed over to one window and saw Mars pass her, brilliant and bright red, and then Jupiter which he circled around so she could see the so-called eye of the storm on it swirling within the marbled surface. Past Jupiter's massive girth was Saturn with its rings of ice and rings of asteroids all moving around it. As they moved past each planet, she took in all of their splendor and imagined what kind of aliens could live on such hostile places.

Then it came, she was going past the big dipper, she knew because she could still outline it even from where she stood. She pressed her face and hands against the glass and sighed, almost feeling like her mom was there with her, holding her as she had so long ago. Zim took a left turn by the forgotten planet, Pluto, and dived into what was called a warp zone where there was a tunnel of light and stars zooming fast around them, all silvers and blues. Zim had always loved going through the warp zones even if there were far more beautiful things in the nebula than that. He got up from his seat and walked over to the compartment where the air bubble neck braces were kept and placed one on himself. He tapped Gaz on the shoulder, holding it out for her as she turned around.

"What is it?"

"It's a device that will allow you to breathe in space. Zim figured you wanted a closer look."

Gaz could have cried, could have, should have, but didn't. He had thought of this just for her and now she could do something she had always dreamt of as a kid. Locking the necklace around her neck and pressing the button she was enveloped by a bubble gum colored bubble which turned invisible but stayed around her head feeding her filtered air sort of like a space helmet would, only less inconvenient. Zim took her hand and using the platform they rose through the hatch and onto the top of his ship. He set his boots to stabilize him so he would not fall off the top and he held fast to her, walking her carefully along to the front so she could have a good view and what a view it was.

All around her, from top to bottom from side to side, was a cyclone of stars and all going so fast or his ship was going fast. If it was his ship, then she felt nothing, but cruise mode was on. That meant his ship could be going warp speed and not have its passenger feel it. Gaz laughed, in a childlike girly way that surprised Zim, it was so light and sprightly, as she was engulfed in silver, some of the stars even broke from their warp tunnel and circled around her. On closer inspection they weren't stars but star-shaped creatures and they tickled her skin as they played with her.

"Those are sort of like what you humans call dust bunnies though Zim suspects Earth dust bunnies are not alive at all. We call these Asternomalarpies or Warp Riders. They seem like you."

The star-shaped beings continued their mad dash around her body until they decided to join in circle around her head appearing like a crown, though some strayed around her hand, lifting it upwards. Zim slipped his hand in hers and brought it up to where the Warp Riders were trying to lead her. Gaz couldn't believe it. She was touching stars, actual stars. She could feel them though she didn't know why she thought they might be pointy like in the cartoons. She couldn't describe how they felt as they whisked past her fingers and in between.

It like moving your hand through a shroud, a glittery mist of cold- so cold it could burn but she only felt her finger tips go numb like sticking her hand in a bucket of ice. Zim's gloved hand was protecting her own hand from the actual effects she might have. The Warp Riders circled around Zim and Gaz, gingerly pulling them close to each other, until their bubble helmets bumped each other. Then Zim started dancing with her, ball room style, hand on her hip. Gaz didn't really know how to dance though it seemed Zim knew very well but she just went with it. This was their moment, in a shining vortex of white, silver, and blue. Just the two of them- dancing amongst the stars.

Meanwhile Krit was focused on the film, it was very interesting. It didn't look like real people, it was like moving artwork and everything was so carefully drawn, so precise. The colors were so rich and vibrant, he lost himself in the story instantly, feeling for the characters on the screen as if they were real to him. The music that they sang too, it was so odd, so bouncy sounding. His eyes shot up quickly to where he saw Zim and Gaz on the rooftop, twirling gracefully while the stars moved around them. It was just like what the characters were doing on the screen. Instead of watching the movie he watched these two above him, so in love with each other that even Krit, who understood very little as he was young, could tell. Their eyes were locked on each other's eyes and their faces with smiles so gentle and serene. The song played from the film and the duo danced, without realizing, in perfect time to it, Zim going so far as to pick up Gaz by the waist and twirl her around.

Pixi noticed the sounds of footsteps but was immersed in the film, leaning close into it. What was it like, she wondered, to be in love? Her pink eyes went toward Gir who was going "doo dee doo", moving his head in tune, feet going in and out while he clapped. She wondered if that bot really did have feelings, if he did feel love like people are supposed to. He seemed to love his master and mistress but that was kind of in the programming. What about love for another person outside of the programming? Gir loved and cared about too many things to name, from the dirt to random people to mail boxes. Surely it was just another fancy of his, he even said he loved Krit for cripes sake. Pixi, who had never had real love as a dog, was thrown out instantly the moment a new model came along, and barely recalled her masters name and even sometimes was uncertain about his eye color, could not say what love was. She only knew what she saw. If love was kisses and hugs then yes, Gir loved her for he attempted that often, but even she knew it was more. Zim and Gaz cared for one another well before the kisses.

As she watched the film, she saw its interpretation of love, love meant looking past flaws, meant sacrifice, it meant that even if it hurts sometimes you have to let it go and if it truly does love you then it will come back. Perhaps then she might be reunited with her original owner at some point. She enjoyed working for these two and was treated fairly, but her wiring had made her miss her master. She touched on her robotic chest. Did her master love her? Did he miss her too? She wondered to herself all these things as Gaz and Zim returned inside the ship, both smiling even laughing a bit, high off of their combined giddiness from the spontaneous dance number on the roof.

"I didn't know you could dance," Gaz admitted, heaving herself onto the chair, a little worn out from all that she had experienced thus far. Her hand was slowly coming back to life from coming in contact with pure raw star matter.

"You doubted Zim's skills? Come now, Gaz, I am a genius in all fields. Besides which Zim had to learn anyhow so he could take first place in competitions."

"You are very competitive, Zim."

"Why thank you. Such a keen mate I have who recognizes the epicosity of Ziiiiim."

Gaz would have scoffed normally but he was allowed, after all he had just given her the greatest thing she could hope to experience…well he would more than likely give her more in time but for now that was a moment in time she would never forget. It's not every day you get to touch stars and dance in space now is it? Zim flicked his eyes towards the small group on the back, MiniMoose was asleep while the two Sir units watched on, Krit was pretty glued to the screen. The movie was ending though but Gaz had that under control, she had brought plenty. They finally exited the warp zone and into space again where Gaz could once again enjoy all the splendor of the unknown universe. Zim squeezed her leg to get her attention. She turned to him to see him hunched over with a serious look on his face. She sat straight up, unsure why there was a sudden shift in his attitude. He was so happy before what was up?

"I almost forgot I had something to tell you…. about Dib. It's quite the ride anyways so we should talk. Don't look at me like that though, Zim isn't mad at you." He gripped her leg again and shook it. "Zim could never be too mad for too long at his love-pig."

"That name is ridiculous. Good for you though, I do love pigs, so I don't mind it so much. So, what is it you want to tell me about Dib?" She asked, rummaging through her suitcase for another suitable movie. She pulled one out, a classic and a long one at that, it would have them asleep in the first half, one that she had been intended on watching with Zim one day but eh he could get over it. She opened the case and waited for the current movie to come to the credits where she could hear Gir saying he wanted to watch it again. Every time he watched anything, he wanted to watch it again. She replaced the CD's, sat back and waiting for Zim to speak.

"This is going to sound crazy, it does sound crazy because it is crazy, but while you were held hostage Zim had MiniMoose scan some of your father's documents."

"Aaaaand?"

"Dib is…. not who he appears to be…let Zim start off at the start. First off, your father is sterile, a term Zim found out means he cannot create smeets err…babies."

"Then…how was I…and Dib…? No my mom was pregnant with me for sure."

"Zim cannot answer for you, MiniMoose was only able to convert so much into data and most of it was about Dib though there could have been information about you in other files. Anyways we are getting off track here this is about the Dib-thing. He's… well he's a clone of your father."

"Oh, is that all? I thought you were going to say Dib was some freak mutant lab monster hell bent on eating brains."

"Is that all?! Does the Gaz not understaaannd how insane this is?! He's not even your real brother. Yes, you share the same genetic makeup but that's because he's basically just a small version of your father unit."

"That's good that he's not my real brother, I disowned him a long time ago anyhow. It's kinda sad though that Dad couldn't have kids so he…. wait does that mean I'm a clone too?"

"Zim doesn't know…if you were it would be of your mother…. but let Zim finish explaining the ATROCITY of it all. Obviously, you have not seen how this affects your basic knowledge of reality and might even ruin our plans. Dib is not the first clone, but he's the best version of it. Professor Membrane had been trying and failing way before you were even born to make someone to take over, a sort of 'heir' to the 'throne'. Dib is no better than I, created in a test tube, molded into the son your father wanted. You want to know the really bad news though?"

"Not really but you are gunna tell me anyways."

"The worst thing is that it's possible there are two Dib's roaming the planet."

Now that, that is what got to Gaz, hearing that her brother was a lab baby created almost identically to her father, that sounded about right. He looked like her Dad, had his hair and his eyes, but he had some differences obviously that large noggin was one. She could have guessed they were copies but that there was two Dibs? Two? One was already a handful and problematic to their plans but to think there could be another scythe haired fool wondering around….it was crazy, just as Zim had said. She sighed in aggravation, crossing her arms and one leg.

"How can we be sure?"

"We can't be. His documents only stated once that after an experiment found out what it was it escaped. He wrote um…let me see…I think it went 'I at least can hope as a father that he had a long healthy happy life.'"

"That's a laugh to call something your child and then abandon it only to create another. Great. Well my day was going along so well until that news…the only good thing about it is that Dib wouldn't be the same…so who knows…actually wait…we could find him you know…get him on our side. Think about it, Zim, with someone identical to him working with us to stop dad and the other Dib, cuz let's face it he's got to hate them at some level. So many doors will open."

"Zim has said this before but he will reiterate. Zim loves how twisted your mind can be. Such an intelligent, strategical, and lovely mate Zim has. Listen, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It's the people cheering your name!" Zim came closer to Gaz's ear from behind her and whispered in hushed yet excited tones her name over and over. She chuckled and pushed him away.

"I can't stand you sometimes."

"But you are sitting so Zim wins!"

She swatted him away, looking out the window again at the beauty of space. She simply couldn't get enough of it. It made all her troubles melt away making her almost forget about the fact that there was possibly two Dib's and the fact that she had tried not to ask too much about or downright deny. If her father couldn't have children, then how was she born? Was she a clone? Some type of experiment too? Something much worse? She did have weird powers, but she figured that was kind of normal for someone as dark souled as she tended to be. When she got the pig mouth curse her father had rushed to get a cure, so he cared enough about her…but was it because she was a precious daughter or a precious piece of experimental merchandise?

Was she just another thing he created in the lab for his own desires and what did this mean for her mother? Her mother loved her, there was never any doubt even now about that fact but was she really her mother, did she really carry her in her stomach? Gaz felt like Dib told her at one point how big their mothers' stomach was with Gaz inside so yeah…. had to be right? All Gaz knew was that her mom was for certain her mom even if for reason they weren't even related. She would always be mom to her. If her father was infertile but her mom had her…then her dad wasn't her real dad…unless well, they could have done invitro fertilization. But then…why not do that with Dib? It made no sense. She supposed she might not ever know, her dad, if that was her dad, was so secretive, so elusive, and never gave too many straight answers. Even if she asked, he would never tell.

At some point, though she wasn't sure when, they'd just have to raid his files again. Getting it from the man himself was not gunna happen. Gaz eased herself onto the chair but felt a pressure on her back. She hummed in delight as Zim was massaging her. He was too good, yup, way too good for her but heck if she was going to tell him to stop being so good to her. Besides she would always return the favor…she liked hearing him purr for her. It wasn't like a cat purr, it was very bestial and yet so sensual especially when it did that clicky thingy it did. It made it sound very unusual, something about it felt like you could hear it and go oh yeah that's an alien…or a sea creature. What was the difference really? He nuzzled into her cheek, kissing her ear.

"Enjoying that?"

"Yeah…. a little to the left…"

"Here?"

"Yeah. Oh perfect. How do you do that? You know exactly where to go."

"Zim told you he is a master at all things. Pleasing you is just one of the many things Zim can do well."

"Whatever you say," she moaned softly as he ground his palm into her back just in the right spot where she was the tensest. This must be paradise getting massaged while looking out to the stars and passing planets, moons, asteroids and space debris. Zim was kissing her neck too, every now and then being slick and sly with what he said to her. She barely paid attention and just let him do as he pleased. Honestly if the robots and Irken child weren't there well…it was a long ride and she could think of a few ways to occupy their time. Not that space dancing wasn't wonderful, it truly was, and she cherished the memory, but space sex was probably mind blowingly awesome. Gaz's face was turning red from the thought of it. Why was it on her mind so darn much lately? She had to blame Zim and his stupid everything. Stupid teeth that smirked at her, stupid eyes that when lowered looked so hot, stupid green muscular taut body of his, stupid stupidly talented hands that rubbed her so well, stupid long tongue that made her start thinking about other stupid things he could do, stupid stupid.

"You've gotten all blushy. What's your mind thinking up?"

"Nonya." She wiggled a little out of his grasp and tried to take her mind off of it. "Hey guys how you holding up back there?"

Gir was asleep, sucking his thumb, but Pixi was awake because she didn't have to sleep and honestly neither did Gir so one wonders what he was doing even. Her eyes remained trained to the screen, fascinated with this film, as did Krit, who sat on the edge of the seat, even gripping the edge of the seat, as he stared open mouthed at the scenes in front of him. There was a great battle happening and he didn't want to miss any of it. As an Irken he loved battles but this one didn't have guns and lasers it had swords and axes just like in olden times. Irken guns had such grace to them, but these kinds of weapons were powerful and personal, you could get a lot closer and see your enemy this way. Krit, polite as he was, did not want the movie to be interrupted so he placed his finger to his mouth and shushed them. Zim was appalled at this. How dare he shush Gaz? Gaz however, she understood what that was like, to be so attached to a film or show and have someone rudely interrupt you especially when it was getting to the best part. She sat Zim back down putting a stopper on him yelling at the boy.

"Zim doesn't understand…is Gaz not angry?"

"Nah but imagine if that was me you'd get a lot more than a shooshing."

Now Zim understood. Empathy wasn't in his blood, but it was in Gaz's at times particularly with their young companion who didn't know any better. She didn't mind hurting kids who annoyed her, but he didn't annoy her at all. He was one of those rare good kids everyone claims to have, plus he literally would lay his life down for either of them as not only a code of conduct amongst his people, but for the sake of two individuals he looked up to and had fierce admiration of. Zim was the Irken equivalent of Moses come to free the slaves. Gaz, though, she was a whole different entity entirely, some type of warrior goddess. Krit liked her ferocity and thirst for blood but he also liked her surprisingly motherly nature at times. When he got head pats from her, he felt special, he felt needed, he felt worthy like he was the triumphant hero he always wanted to be. Since the only Tallest he had any experience with was Dib and really, he didn't count, Krit had not received any praise from anyone other than her and she was tall too, as was Zim, so they were the closest thing he had to true leaders. As far as Krit could understand there were two other Tallest, but they had been dethroned and detained though no one knew about their whereabouts or if they were alive.

The ship kept on cruising at a considerable speed, occasionally Zim would take the wheel and delve and dive, and one point he dived so hard it made even Gaz's strong stomach flip. After the movie was over Gaz put in the sequel, surprised that Krit was still up wide eyed and bushy tailed even. He was an Irken and needed very little sleep but still that film was over two hours. Most human children his age (she assumed he must be eleven by her standards) would be either bored out of their mind or sleeping in a pile of their own drool- you know like Gir was right now. Krit eagerly awaited the next film, his beam broadening on his face as he saw it had a similar title to the last one and since the last one left off without a conclusion, he supposed this must be a second part. After all was said and done, they had gotten to the third film and by that point Gaz herself had taken a nap, Zim placing a blanket around her to keep her warm which she snuggled into.

He instructed her on how to lower the seat so she could lay back which she did, propping her feet up and heading to slumberland while Zim drove steadily. Years without even having one hand on his ship should have made him rusty but he drove it smooth as butter, only jerking hard to avoid obstacles or to make quick to get to the destination at hand. As the third movie was winding down Zim looked in his rearview mirror at the boy in his backseat, feeling oddly protective of him for a moment. He was still up, having survived a long journey back and forth with a never-ending smile, MiniMoose now was in his lap. Zim had no clue what was going on in the film as he could only hear it but something about the movie was touching the child as the bubble shapes in his eyes wobbled with unIrken emotions. His hands were clasped together tightly, chewing on his lip, and he was shaking his head firmly, and saying,

"No don't give up now! It's so close!"

One of the characters was speaking and then triumphant music played and Krit let go of his bated breath and started clapping which roused Gaz from her sleep. She grumbled a bit crankily, opening one eye.

"What's all the noise for?"

"It appears Invader Krit is really enjoying that movie. Perhaps the hero character has won or something like that."

Gaz turned a little, still with her eyes halfway open to Krit who looked overjoyed with himself and she smiled. "That's good to know. It's such a long movie I really thought he would have become bored eventually. He must be mature for his age to enjoy that."

"Regardless of his match-chooority, it is time for you to arise anyhow Gaz. Behold before you, the mighty sisterian empire to Irk, Planet Gall."

Zim gestured to the front window and there Gaz saw a large blurple swirly cloud planet. There were oranges across it too and thin lines of green. It appeared to have four different moons, some big and some small and not one of them looked similar to the other or to her moon exactly. Ships kept coming and going from the planet at a steady pace for though she did not know this, yet she was to learn, it was a planet sort of like a truck stop. People came there, rested, ate, refueled, maybe did a little shopping, and went on their way to their next destination. As they got closer to the planet Gaz noticed how gorgeous it truly was and even though they were not close enough to even see places or people she couldn't help but admire it.

"It's beautiful Zim."

"Yes well, it's no Irk, but it has its charms. It will also be more full of beauty once Dib gets his stench off the place."

"Are the people here," She refrained from saying aliens as it started more and more to feel like an offensive term. SHE was the alien here, "are they like you?"

"We're alike enough. I believe we are of the same species but just a different brand like oh bees and wasps. Similar but NOT the same. It's more of a trade planet, a sort of port and there are a lot of places to eat and things to look at. The Gallkins are nothing like us in the way of invading other planets but if ever there is a war, they will fight it alongside us. It's still considered a different planet so if Zim lost all of his marbles and mated with one of them it would be deemed illegal, sister planet or not."

"Your marbles aren't the only round thing you'd be losing if you did that," Gaz muttered under her breath. "So, no crossbreeds huh?"

"Zim didn't say such a thing. It's just that if there is one it is unlikely he or she will be a proper invader though Zim is not sure about the rules these days. Who knows what madness Dib has wrought?"

"Are they that hideous or is it the principal?"

"The principal. They aren't hideous at all, they look like Irkens, only their skin color varies. I've never actually seen a green skinned Gallkin before. Yellow-green maybe but green no. Usually Gallkins are purple, red, black, and on occasion white and their eyes are never red if they are."

"Odd…"

The ship got closer to the planet, now entering its atmosphere and now Gaz could see the city below her, not too different from her own, only she couldn't understand some of the neon lettering. She recognized Irken letters here and there as well as English. The people below her all looked like exactly as Zim had said, they all had antenna, no hair, big eyes, pretty much exactly like Irkens but she saw instead of a sea of green a lot of various colors around her. She thought maybe the Tallest or whoever made the decisions might have a touch of racism as the only difference she could see were external ones. They flew high above the city drawing no attention from anyone because an Irken ship was a normality.

"Hey um…if they are loyal to Dib then they will recognize your face and mine so where are we going to land exactly?"

"Oh, Zim knows someone who will take us in though Zim doesn't like the idea."

"Another Tenn?"

"Wha...? No. It's just said Gallkin is…well…you'll see when you meet her…"

Zim cruised his ship, searching the cityscape until he found the place he was looking for. It looked exactly how he remembered it being. To Gaz it looked kind of like a bed and breakfast or hotel, quaint in a strange way, and the colors were kind of loud and garish. The whole city was like that, neon lights everywhere, a hog washed mix up of New York and Tokyo. He landed easily on the ground next to the hotel and told Gaz to wait in the ship until he called for her. She nodded but watched him to make sure nothing funny happened. He was walking weirdly stiff, like he was scared out of his wits just to be there. He knocked on the back door and a little eyehole slot opened then before Zim could speak it closed.

Uh oh…they recognized him already…That was the case but Zim was not in trouble, at least not in trouble of jail or death. A female Gallkin, round in body shape with stubby legs and tiny heeled feet came busting out of the door. She had purple skin, darker than Gaz's hair color, but her eyes were a dull red and her antennas were droopy. She seemed to be of some considerable age and what was odder was she had hair, a pale blue beehive do. She seemed stuck in a different time period with her clothing as well. The woman grabbed Zim hard around the waist and hugged him so tight Gaz thought his squeedily spooch would explode.

"Oh, merciful Irk Mother I was sure you were dead! The things they said on the radio, the things that so called Tallest said. Oh, Zim we were all so worried about you. What happened? How did you get here? Have you been eating? You look thin but you also look tall too so that must be a good sign. Are you hurt? You look tired."

"Ack! My SPIIIINE!"

"Whoopsie doodle, my fault. Well you are alive and that's all that matters right? Let me guess you are on the run, aren't you and you thought old Aunty Cazzma might get you out of a scrap again?"

"You won't then?"

"What? Of course, you can sleep here, stay as long as you like."

"Gaz it's okay you can come out now."

Gaz unbuckled her seatbelt and went to the back where Krit has sitting, just watching the credits roll, Pixi was up and with attention. Gaz picked up Gir, silently praying he would stay asleep and not awake suddenly and make very attention drawing sounds. Pixi and Krit got up and followed her out of the ship, quickly and quietly over to Zim and wait what had she said? Aunt Cazzma? Surely it was just a nickname, Zim was pod born he didn't have living relations. The lady sized her up with squinted eyes then smiled almost too knowingly for Zim's taste.

"Well who is this young spry thing? Human right?"

"My name is Gazlene but just call me Gaz. I'm Zim's, well you all call it life mate." Gaz wasn't sure if she was supposed to curtsy or what since she barely introduced herself to new people. Krit just sort of bowed. "And I am Krit, I'm their traveling companion and invader in training. I've been sent here for education."

"Oh my, what a cute thing he is! And a cute thing she is too. You've picked yourself a good one."

"That I have," Zim agreed, placing his hand on her back.

"And these Sir units, they are both yours? You know for a felon you've done well for yourself."

"Please don't feed his ego, Ma'am. It's inflated enough."

The woman giggled. "Feisty, isn't she? Well quickly now, come in come in. Ugh I swear Zim not a word from you in a groks age and you show up out of nowhere with a mate and all."

Cazzma was going on and on very energetically as she walked inside, the sound of jars clinking and loud talking hit Gaz's ears. Must be a tavern, she assumed. "So, Ma'am-"

"Oh, so proper. No that won't do. Everyone calls me Aunt Cazzma or Aunt Cazz at least. You know it sounds so much like your name, Cazz, Gaz."

"Right um…Aunt Cazzma…how do you know Zim?"

"Oh no Gaz don't get her started."

"Ugh! Hush hush. The girl wants to hear a story she will hear a story. Well you see a long time ago- "

Her story began, and such a long story it was that Gaz wished she didn't even ask. At the same time that there were people on said planet getting drunk and telling stories that were way too long, on Earth the same thing was happening. It was late, exceedingly late, and Dib Membrane was still not in his home yet nor the lab. When Tak had finally reached the bedroom Gaz was in, all she was met with was an empty bed and an opened window. That wasn't all- Zim's ship was missing too. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

She knew it she just knew it! What else made more sense then Zim had taken Gaz? She put all the pieces together as she watched back the video, seeing that the last person in the hangar before the noise that caused the guards to leave was Professor Bill Chott but he was trusted amongst them it simply couldn't be and Zim's mind control wouldn't work on him, he was uncontrollable (that was something Professor Membrane required of all his close knit staff). She traced his steps, nothing too out of the ordinary, but then she saw it, a little moose, he said it was a stress ball, but she knew that moose.

Even if it was some big weird coincidence that it looked the same as MiniMoose there was something else, the doctor avoided drinking water for starters, and then the big evidence, what the metal detectors picked up when he came in that everyone foolishly ignored. It looked like a metal hump on his back and there was some sort of metal gauntlet on each wrist, it looked like that device Gaz was using. The pieces all fit together. She had to tell Dib but each time she called him he wasn't picking up at all. Just as she was about to go out and find him herself, he came stumbling into the observation room, glasses tilting off the sides of his reddened face and eyes slightly crossed. His jacket hung off of him and his hair looked sort of tousled and his steps were wobbly and uncertain, he swayed back and forth. Tak sniffed the air, she recognized the concoction that had set him this way.

"Dib are you…drunk? You aren't even legal yet!"

"So…hiccup what?…I tell you I had a great night…I let the party animal come out and had fun for once. Even met some people…"

"Commander I know you aren't in the best position to be thinking rationally right now but you have to listen to me. It's your sister she's escaped with Zim!"

"Ahh see there you go…aaalways thinking it's Zim…maybe maybe sometimes it's not Zim maybe it's hiccup…. Bigfoot…"

"By the gods," She groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose if she had a bridge or a nose. "Just lay down you obviously can't handle this right now. I'll do it on my own. Zim seemed to remove the tracker from his ship so I'll have to find it another…What are you doing?"

Dib had his arm around her shoulder and leaning his head on hers, she could smell the whiskey all over him and a scent of female too. He was around girls at some point and it made her eyes squint harder. "I'm just cuddlin up to my faaaaavorite person. You are so stiff you know…maybe you need to drink too…"

"You've been around females. Enjoy yourself a bit more than with casual friends, eh Commander?"

"Aww baby don't be so jealous…you know you are my number one gal…"

"You wouldn't be saying this sober…I don't even know if it's really you talking or the alcohol…but I'm not going to let you raise my hopes just to crush them. Lay down Dib and rest. I'll find your sister for you and Zim and when I do, I'll rip more than just his antenna off for sneaking under our noses again."

"For someone who gets angry over me hanging with chicks you sure do have another guy's name in your mouth a lot. C'mere, you look so good right now I could just-" Tak put her finger to his lips and gazed at him seriously.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you. I want you to honestly want me- without the booze clouding your mind. So please stop this. I actually…give the slightest damn about you, you know, as a person not as my Tallest not as my Commander. I don't want you to regret some one-off sexual escapade with me. If you have any respect for me and yourself, you'll go lay down right now. If you don't, I really don't care. Sleep on the floor. I'm leaving regardless."

Tak turned from him leaving him wobbling and dizzy, everything spinning. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and then pulled her close to him. "Please," She begged again, narrowing her eyes at him but looking at him imploringly, "Don't kiss me again like you did last time just to push me away. You don't understand how badly I want to have your offspring."

"You…do?"

"Of course, I do! Geesh even your father has noticed my advances on you. Are you blind or just stupid?"

"Is this a trick question?"

Tak sighed and tried to pull herself away but Dib was not letting go, his mouth was so close to her neck that his breath touched it and made her shudder. Her heart stammered hard and loud in her chest. "Dib I will use brute force. I'm not afraid of breaking your back, you know. I don't care if you have to get hurt in the process- my mission will be completed."

"Why are you so cold Tak? So cold and hard like the metal hiccup inside of you. Weird that you don't get along with Gaz. Sometimes you can be just as ruthless."

"It's in my nature. As far as being friendly with your sister I suppose if she gave me a chance at all I might not find her so bad, but she is not on my good side right now. I truly believe there is something going on, something bigger here than just a kidnapping. I just feel like…they are working together and that they will stop us or at least die trying. Let me go now, Dib, before I actually do kick your arse. Let me go and maybe just maybe we can stop them before they stop us. I really would rather not lose my commander in battle when it could have been avoided easily if he just didn't get drunk."

"You know I loooove you right?"

Tak stared at him with wide purple eyes, her antenna perking up. Love? She knew Dib cared about her a great deal but to love her? To love her the way he was speaking about? She had no idea he was that into her…that secretly deep down, he had fallen for her but couldn't bring himself to accept that. She pat his chest. "That's nice, Dib. Save the sentiment for someone who can actually love you back. I cannot, it is not in Irken blood to love the way that you humans do."

"Then I'll teach you…right now."

His mouth was on hers again and she did everything to fight it, her arms finally just turning limp, regaining enough strength to lay Dib on the bed, trying to put him and this matter at rest once and for all. When Dib woke up, he didn't remember a thing from last night and he was suffering a massive hangover. Everything was spinning around him even with his glasses on. Though he did see some water and alka seltzers on the table. He weakly smiled as he grabbed the glass, good old Tak always there to help him. He ought to give her a medal of honor one day for best moral support he had.

Dib stretched and scratched his chest after downing the alka seltzers and headache pills he found. Funny he felt less clothed than normal, just in his boxers actually but he had been pretty blitzed so putting on pants was probably too difficult a task. What had happened last night? As he looked around the room, he could see his clothes from last night folded neatly on the top dresser just the way Tak always folded his clothes. A fuzzy memory played in his head. Had Tak said something about Gaz? He didn't know anymore but he would ask her. She must be around here somewhere.

"Tak?" He cried out, his voice scratchy and dry from last night's alcohol and sleep, yawning as the K came out of his mouth. He stretched again but froze mid-stretch as he heard Tak's voice in the room, way too close for comfort. His eyes turned toward the side and his heart dropped at what he saw. '_Oh God oh fuck oh God oh fuck no no no I didn't I didn't we didn't!_….' Tak was sitting up in his bed, gripping the covers to her naked form but looking out the window with a concerned, semi sad look in her amethyst eyes. Dib had done it, he had made the biggest hypocritical mistake in his entire life. He had fucked an alien.


	12. Twelve

Dib's scream that day was legendary it having been so loud that it vibrated across the city, more than likely causing a seismic earthquake as well as being heard by everyone from planet Earth to just barely reaching planet Gall, the last whisper yell touching the ears of the denizens causing them to look up and around, shrug, and go back to their work. Dib was pale and getting paler, looking anemic, his face and body were both covered in a sheet of cold sweats, and he was trembling. His hands gripped the side of his head as he yelled again, causing his unfortunate Irken bedmate to cover what stood for ears on her body and wince. Her antenna were laying somewhat flat and scrunched up because of all the noise.

"Dib, could you stop shouting now? It's giving me a migraine," Tak pleaded, rubbing her temple. As her hands were no longer supporting the covers said covers no longer were doing their job. Her body was nubile at best, small, practically tea cup and half sized mounds for breasts but for what purpose her kind was given them she didn't know. She didn't have nipples but the dark green flecking on her body patterned in a way that made it seem like there were a pale imitation of one. Dib, though entirely distraught and losing his mind every millisecond, could not ignore the flash of green in front of him. There was really nothing humanly sexual about her body as Irkens were no longer breeding that way so no longer did they serve that function. That meant their hips were narrow, they were slim or well built, almost boylike save for the chest, antenna, and eyes. It was like a Barbie doll and something about that made Dib slightly, and that's very slightly, feel somewhat better about looking though he still looked away, refusing to admire the flesh before him in any way.

"I c-ca-can't help it Tak…I have to scream! F…. fuck…aghhh see…I'm so messed up that I'm using hard swear words…b-but what am I supposed to do…?! We…we…Oh God I think I'm going to be sick!"

Tak always had good posture, being a soldier, but now she was slumped over. Her head turned to the side, her long curled antenna sitting in a droopy forlorn way against her back. Spending a lot of time around her he could read antenna emotions and their subtleties but even if he couldn't he could see it in her eyes and hear it in her voice. She was hurt by his comment.

"That bad huh….?"

He swallowed. The last thing he wanted to be to her, the very last thing he wanted to be to anyone really, was an asshole. He knew a lot of people thought he was, and he supposed deep down he knew he could be at times, but he was doing what he did for the greater good. He stilled himself. He sounded like his father. "For the greater good of humanity son," he always proclaimed, pushing all else to the sidelines for that and that included Gaz and him. If he hadn't suddenly become the world's greatest hero his father would have gone on ignoring him, much less a father and just some guy your father knows that comes by for a minute to check up on you and leaves. Even then at times he was far less than that. His heart was doing strange things that made him feel hurt and it didn't help that his head was pounding, fear was wiggling into his blood stream, and he felt like utter crap.

Why had he listened to those guys at the bar and drank anything? If he was smart, if he used his head that everyone said was big all the time, then he wouldn't be here right now hearing Tak sound so weak. That word didn't fit Tak at all. She was NEVER weak, very rarely looked remorseful, emotional, or sad, only so over a good soldier being lost in battle. Tak had built a memorial for her fallen brethren in war and visited often but she could only feel some regret and a hint of sorrow. Nothing like Dib would feel. She had felt nothing for Gir when he was taken away, but Dib couldn't sleep the whole night. He was always plagued with guilt, bad memories, and strikes of consciousness.

Was he just becoming his father and was that a good thing? His father surely made it seem so, putting an arm around him, smiling or at least Dib assumed he smiled at him given even now he never saw his face, ruffling his hair as if he was a boy again, sharing ideas with him. It was great! They were like-minded in ways Dib never knew and when talking to him his love and passion for the supernatural started to fade because he had been convinced slowly those things just didn't exist, well not all of them anyways. Dib should be happy, but he wasn't. Something about all this felt hollow.

Now that Dib could think…his father didn't give him the time of day until he started to prove him wrong and then from there become a "real scientist." Isn't that wrong? Shouldn't a father just accept you no matter what? He had spurned them of affection for ten years, leaving the children without any parents at home, fending for themselves, Gaz learned how to order pizza at four and the pizza guy never questioned a four-year-old girl handing him money. There were nights they just ate whatever was there and they had to keep the house clean all the time. As she got older and older Gaz cared less about it leaving the chores for Dib even though they were supposed to alternate.

They tucked themselves in bed, said goodnight to themselves or at least Dib would say it to Gaz who would tell him to shut up and go to bed, any cuts or bruises they took care of on their own, any sicknesses they toughed out or raided dad's medical closet for something. He never locked the small cabinets or hid away chemicals either, at any moment the children could have gotten killed or hurt but dad was too busy. He said I love you too few times to count, he treated them almost like toys, collectible toys but toys none the less. Another part of the collection and now Dib could see why Gaz was the way she was, why she would grow up angry at the world. Her mother, the person Dib knew she loved and loved her back, just left and his dad didn't care about that either, and he, her own brother, was too busy chasing down UFO's to wonder why she acted out like that. Of course she was going to lean on some guy who promised her the moon on a string. It was more than anyone else had done. No, Dib was not his father, not yet, but he was going to be and just like his father in the face of an issue he turned away from it to pursue scientific endeavor.

Dib had emotions, he had hopes, he had dreams, but he wasn't trying to get into a relationship yet. Why? Was it because, exactly like his father, he couldn't handle a real relationship? Is that what happened with his mom? She grew sick of his nonsense and packed her bags? No. She would have fought the court for custody of them, but he wondered if maybe she did anyways and lost. He was Professor Membrane, genius and prize winner, inventor of Super Toast and Christ knows what else, and she…she was no one. The court would have listened to him, even if he lied. Dib was the same, he could see that now, the shit he was getting away with- it's not like he was too damn blind not to see that at times there was no justice here.

This included the situation he was in now. Tak's voice hadn't broken but it sounded rough, of which partly Dib could fathom it was more than likely from excessive yelling. He didn't even try to fight his ears going red. What pissed him off, really really pissed him off, was that he had gone and done it without even having something to remember. He should hate himself for even wanting to remember it, he should be glad to not have that memory lingering, but if he was going to lose his virginity, he didn't want it to be a blur. How can you regret something you cannot recall?

"Tak I…" He noted that his own voice sounded a bit rougher than usual, but he had just finished screaming like Darth Vader for over an hour straight. Plus, he just woke up, his voice was deeper too. He wished it would stay that way he hated how his voice sounded. "I really…honestly can't remember if it was or wasn't…. but even if it was, that wouldn't be the reason I was going to be sick…it's just…"

"You don't have to say it. Spare me the drama, really. I get it Dib. It's like oil and water, we don't mix. Just let me get out of the bed and I'll walk away, and we will pretend it never happened, okay? It was a foolish decision, for both of us really, and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you in that state. Now I see you could have never wanted me, I'm revolting to you."

Dib felt his heart crush into a million itty bitty pieces and scatter into the wind like dandelion seeds. Oh God he WAS an asshole. Yup. A prick, a douche, a piece of shit, you name it he was it and he knew it. What kind of guy just bangs his best friend drunk one night and then makes her feel like she was less than even a cheap hooker? Like she was disgusting and that he would have never in a million years have done it, not because they were friends, but because she was everything hideous in the world to him? A douche, that's who. A grade A douche.

Top tier douche bag right here, folks, and performing the highest levels of douchery known to man. He knew Tak liked him, why else do this with him? He was the drunk one not her. He could see it in the way she acted and moved, and she had asked one occasion boldly to be his, but he turned her down gently and like a good friend (the word seemed to hiss in his mind) she accepted. She was more than a friend or coworker, she was his confidant who knew his darkest secrets and desires and kept them, his wing woman, his unwavering one-woman army, and most of all she had been everything he needed and wanted.

She was considerate, patient, thoughtful, had provoking deep intellectual conversations with him, made him laugh, made him smile, she kept him human bizarrely enough and maybe he did that for her too. It could be just sucking up all this, "Can I get you anything?" type behavior, but it felt like she might slightly like him more than was Irkanly appropriate though he had chosen to not notice. Her strangely British accent he always adored, she said everything so properly with flourish, and he liked to tease her at her pronunciations of things like quarter, fork, schedule, and so on. His dad liked her, and it seemed sincere, he treated her better than he treated Gaz anyways, but Dib could see more clearly that it was because she could understand molecular science and humored him. She was wrong, too, she wasn't revolting at all. Of course, her human form was very va va voom and a lot of the lab associates would whistle low when she walked by in tight pencil skirts to which Dib would shoot them a glare.

Not because she was his girlfriend, no, but because a man shouldn't do that. They should be professional. Okay somewhere in the bowels of his mind he felt it was also because no one should look at her like that. Her human body and face were smoking hot and something about her jet blue hair made her seem exotic, but Dib had been showered with busty women since he became this person he was today, all of them scrambling to get into his pants, sometimes even flashing him or asking him to sign their chest. It was humiliating and just wrong. So very wrong. Tak, she wasn't like that, ever, though she might have wanted him just as badly.

He could care less about normal standards for human beauty, magazines used Photoshop, actresses starved themselves a lot, but Tak in her alien form…it was exceptional. He let that word stay in his head, holding tightly to it so it wouldn't go. Exceptional. She had a willowy and slender form, all hairless and smooth like sea glass and just as shiny. It was like her body had been waxed and polished and it glittered faintly just like the ocean did. Nothing about her was normal, but she was certainly not hideous and though he had pushed and pushed and pushed away this woman for the longest time he never meant for her to feel that way. He told her it was because she was an alien NOT because she was ugly. However, he made an error in his syntax. If he called the aliens scum and vermin, then she had to be that too. She wasn't though.

She was getting fed up with waiting for him to respond so she threw off the covers and went length wise off the bed, the coldness of the floor felt soothing. She stood before him entirely without clothing, feeling only slightly some shame. As an Irken the word shame was foreign. She had always felt her body was beautiful, the finest model of Irken female there was really, but the one person she wanted and respected and admired had spit upon her like dirt. Never before did she feel so low, like a cockroach. That's what he saw didn't he? A green cockroach. Even her last Tallest didn't spurn her this badly, never made her feel like trash. Tallest Red had laughed at her advances, called her cute but not his type, then sent her on her way. Tallest Purple had liked her a bit more, for obvious reasons, but also said that life mates were rare and odd things these days and if he was going to ever, ever take one she would have to be tall enough to be worthy of him.

They both admired her ambition and wished her luck and though they had laughed, like hyenas high on laughing gas even, they never made her look at herself differently. Tak just knew she wasn't their preferences, or they just didn't want anyone. Dib was harsher about her not being his preference and though he never stated to her face, "Hey, you are vile disgusting waste to me, and I'll never get with you," he might as well have. His rejection was a hard slap in the face. She liked Dib, she told herself this every day and asked her self why too. Mimi could not understand what she saw in Dib and often Tak had to agree. She had known Dib at a time where he was a child and she a rogue Irken trying to reclaim what was hers. She had liked him then too, he was smarter than the rest, and plus he made Zim hurt.

He had liked her too, like like her. She was kind of his first love. Something about him was oddly charming, the way he rambled on about things, the way he twitched when getting all passionate about what was out there, the way he was hysterical at everything, the mindless hopeless way he went searching far and wide for creatures that didn't exist, and even the dorky way his glasses barely fit his enormous head. Now that he was older his head wasn't as big and his glasses fit him right, and he wasn't gangly like a scarecrow though Tak could lift way way way more than he could at the gym. He was ambitious, he was confident at times, he was powerful, he was a nervous wreck, he was cocky, he was self deprivating, he was nuts, he was rational. All of this and more made Dib who he was and those girls out there, they didn't know him like she did.

She knew what made him tick, what he liked and didn't like, and she learned it because she wanted to know more about him. She supposed they were "close companions", "bosom buddies", "chaps", "best of friends." Why had she believed she could make it more, to be his life mate, to be his second Tallest in command (as there had never been a time without two Tallest), was beyond her. And to think their offspring would have achieved greatness! They'd have his mind and her skills. Some type of maternal clock that she swore was bred out of Irkens told her it was time to lay eggs…or whatever Irkens did when they had babies, she still wasn't certain if it was live births since it was so long ago. None of that though.

Clearly, she wasn't wanted and she didn't need to be told again. If he truly, honest to god didn't want her in any shape or form, even after this, or if he did and couldn't man up, then she wanted nothing of him. She'd be his Army General and fight with him til the end, she would go down with her ship and captain if need be, but seeking more than that was pointless. She'd just have to settle for some useless pawn of an Irken male who looked at her as proper mating material. Their population was dwindling and even though there were pod born smeets, the fear of Irken extinction must have set that biological baby making clock in a frenzy to force her to hurry up and save the race.

Dib was looking her over, he let himself, and told himself to keep looking even if it should burn his eyes or make him go mad. He had seen a movie called Splice once and she looked like the creature in that movie when it was female, only she didn't have genitalia or even, and he wasn't trying to be funny, but she didn't have a separation between her lower cheeks, just all smooth round undimpled green skin. Her feet were cloven without hooves, just two toes split down the middle and filed talons and like all of her race they were so small and dainty. He just blurted it out,

"Tak where are your lady bits?" He clamped his mouth tightly, blushing hard from ear to ear. '_Oh c'mon, lady bits? Couldn't you have at least used the proper term? I'm such a dweeb.' _

"Inside of me. What else did you think my squeedily spooch was for?"

"Uh I…how did we...if it's…?"

"It's like your Earth gastropods, so snails and slugs…though I don't find the comparison all too pretty a picture to paint it is no less the same. It just…comes out when it's needed."

"Snails are hermaphrodites…are you…?"

"No, I'm a female but for what reason I don't know. It may be in the future our race will become all hermaphroditic males."

"Was it…." He breathed. '_Easy there, Dib, go ahead and ask her, you are standing knee deep in it now you might as well just keep going. Nowhere to go but up 'cuz from where I stand It really can't get any worse_.' "I mean…. did you at least…enjoy…it…was I…the right size…?"

Tak huffed and pinched softly along her antenna, curling her finger around the ends like those old telephone cords. She did not want to talk about this especially right after it happened, and it made her even more angry that he forgot all about it. Why did he want to know anyways? Didn't it make him sick to know he had bred with an alien? Or was his mortal curiosity in things he didn't understand getting the better of him? She supposed even at his worst point he could not help his boyish inquisitive nature. It was one of the things she liked, that he kept asking why even if there was no answer the universe could give. He might not seem it, but he was very deep and philosophical when he wanted to be. Dib often would debate with her on whether there was a heaven or hell and if there was, did they have the fallen Irken there? It made him feel confused about religion, God, and creationism. It also made him feel more regret and somber feelings he often tucked away because of what he had done so far. It did impact him, he just acted like it didn't. '_Just like Dad'_, he sourly thought, and '_like Gaz too, forget the pain and don't think about things too much_.'

"I have a grasp on what Earth men feel about certain sizes, they believe the bigger it is the better the intercourse, but it does vary. Humans are an arrogant species, if I can be honest, not everything has to be mega sized…of course…this is coming from a species that reveres height." Tak just had a strike of conscious there but shook it off to continue. "I don't have a standard nor a preference. I would take you small or large because it's you and that was enough for me."

Dib felt warmth spreading across him and he melted at her words. She was right, human men were arrogant, and they loved to boast too so naturally, even the great savior of humanity had difficulties admitting he was up to par. He was a little less than average and was told to believe that was almost pitiful. No, the ladies love really big packages, they said, and he heard ladies say that too. So needless to say, hearing Tak compliment him, in her usual Takkish way, made him feel like a superhero more so than anyone else. Just because it was him, she didn't care and would have been okay if he was a micro or at the max. He had so many fan letters, so many fan girls, but none of them, not even the ones he went to Skool with like Gretchen, made him feel so appreciated….and here he stood…. having just made her feel like she was lower than dirt to him. A-s-s-h-o-l-e.

"As far as how it felt to me…you were quite satisfactory…What? You look like I just gutted you…Oh right…men and their pride. Okay. That's my way of saying you, oh I do dislike this phrase but, 'rocked my world', is it? Look, you were superb. Tip top."

Dib at first did look like a gutted fish as she said he was satisfactory, it sounded so much like eh so-so or I've had better. He shouldn't care what it was like but darn that male machismo that made him feel like he needed to be the best in the bedroom. Plus, he had hoped…that even though it was a dirty, foul, horrid thing he had done to a good friend, he wanted her to have at least gotten something out of it. Then she said it in the more human way, a bit exaggerative which is, like she said, what men liked to hear. She was British in nature and often calculating, she wasn't one to brag or use overly complex or hyperbolic words to describe something. So, for her that was the best compliment she could give, high praise from the Irken elite, and for him it was more than enough to be told that. He didn't know if he was any good at that, he had never done it, had no practice, and scarcely touched himself. Mostly because when he did the images that fluttered into his mind were of women he could not have or should not have.

That would either Agent Tuna Ghost in his younger days, Avril Lavine, Amy Lee, or oof Janis Jopplin even (courtesy of his dad getting him into 70's crap), comic book and movie characters he didn't want to name out of the sheer embarrassment that it would bring him and of course…Tak herself. He had a style, that was for sure, a weakness for the unusual, out there, the bizarre, and with punk rock thrown in for good measure. Similar music taste was all he and Gaz shared, so of course he listened to rock, classic, metal, instrumental, and yes punk. No wonder he was so into girls who looked like they could be in a 90's grungy band. Tak had looked that way when she was posing as a student, so he fell for her. These days she was far more stylish, so sleek and businesslike, though Dib thought if anyone could rock pointy shoulder pads it was her. He smiled a little at her. It wasn't fair, it wasn't even right, it wasn't even a biological possibility, but he really was attracted to her. Tak had one arm folded under her small chest and the other on top of that with her fist curled under her chin in thought.

"You said some pretty wild things by the way…a lot of I love yous…silly little nit was I to think you meant it. Ah, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's done now. I'll be out of your way."

"Wha…. what else did I say….?"

"Oh, you know, things usually said in the heat of the moment when alcohol makes your mind do loop-de-loops. You might have even asked me to marry you at one point."

"…N-no…no way! Oh god…that's so …ugh…you must have thought I was an i-idiot!"

"Yes and No. You've always been the smartest idiot I've known even before that. You asking me to be your wife was just another stupid decision made last night and not meant just like every other thing you said," Tak spat out coldly, sizing Dib up with cruel eyes, before she headed over to where her clothing was kept and started putting it on piece by piece.

And the award for the biggest pile of crap goes to...Dib and he knew he would deserve that. Tak's heart was broken and he had done it, he had taken her virginity in a sloppy drink-fueled mess, told her he loved her even, multiple times in fact, outright proposed, and then after all of that he turned her away yet again like the pesky sales people who came to the door. She was treated worse than that. What wounded him was that she liked him, he fed that for her, gave her hope, then smashed it and not just last night but before that when he kissed her. He had wanted to kiss her too and had liked it, it was his first kiss, she was his first everything and now he was her first heart break before he could even give her his heart.

All because of something she couldn't help- her species. It wasn't her fault she was born into that body. He didn't even hate her or her body or her face or anything about her he was just being a stubborn sort of racist jackass. Couldn't she just…. just…be the exception to the rule…? He groaned and put his head on his arms. He loved Tak, that he could admit because he was sure it was just the love of two people who found companionship in each other, two equal souls who found refuge in the other, two beings who were closer than anything but nothing more. It was deep but platonic. No catching feelings stuff. Oh, but he caught them alright, caught them like a seasoned baseball vet catches a fly away ball. And he had went all the way to the home run with her too, past third base. They weren't even dating!

Plus, and this just hit him now…did he even wear protection with her? Christ, he didn't! Couldn't God have granted him SOME mercy last night and given him the thought to defend her from getting knocked up? What if she was going to end up pregnant…with their drunk sex baby that he wanted nothing to do with? That wasn't right no….he would not do that to a baby especially his baby…alien or not he'd take care of it, give Tak child support, walk it around in a stroller, show him or her off excitedly to every single person because he would love his child to death like his own father probably couldn't love him. No! What was he thinking?! That was assholery at its finest! Being a decent father was fine but child support?

'_Good God almighty. What is wrong with me? I wouldn't do that to her… I'd_...' **You'd what?** asked a part of his subconscious**. You obviously don't want to be with her so that's the way it would have to be…either that or she goes off without you and raises the thing herself.** '_Thing? Don't say that! It's our child our smeet or whatever….!'_ **Dude calm down it hasn't even happened yet, you're being totally crazy right now.** '_NO, YOU are being crazy! I wouldn't let her raise the baby all by herself, I'd help but not as her baby daddy… that's just messed up. I'd be Sergeant Major Asshole then_.' **You already are. Why can't you just confess?** '_Confess what?!'_ **You love her.** '_I know I love her stupid!'_ **No, you are stupid, I meant love her love her**. '_I do love her love her!…. Damn it…I do…. I really do_….' **Then tell her. Look at her, if she wasn't Tak and some human girl she'd be on the floor crying right now. Do you really want to be Dib the douche bag? Even though you kind of already were**… '_Be quiet already! God I AM crazy I'm talking to myself like friggin Gollum.'_

Tak was leaving out of the room, now fully dressed but with her disguise on since the door was opened. Only a crack though, to keep prying eyes off the barely dressed Dib. Even then, even after he crushed her spirit, she was still looking out for him and he hate hate double hate haaaated that she was still so subservient to him after what he did to an elitist like herself. No matter how high he was above her nobody stepped on Tak and got away with it and she let him. She let him as she was walking away. Last night, it was messy, it was slovenly, Dib had drooled even, but it was her first time. It meant so much to her, she had wanted it to be something kind of, oh, well, special with some sense of ceremony to it. For Dib to have those gentle eyes look at her with actual affection, for her to feel praised under his gaze, to recognize her as the same level as he was, and to not taste like whiskey and rum and be uncoordinated.

He was a good lover, great even, though she had no other comparison besides toys (Irkens don't have a hymen so that was never an issue) but he was, for the state he was in, good and if he wasn't so hammered, he'd be able to do it better. How it felt, what sounds she made, it almost meant nothing when she realized very quickly it was nothing more than a mistake for him, a mistake made by a boy with too much in his system. She wanted to go find Mimi and seek solace in her actual true friend. Sometimes half mad thoughts ran in her head about just making another Mimi who could be a sex bot someone with no feelings, no attachments, just there to please his mistress in the ways she needed. Maybe she would. Screw Dib. No, she already did screw Dib…well forget him. Commander and Tallest, that's what he was and will be, and now even less respect was given to him.

"You know, Commander, as dumb as you are, I'm in the same camp. I would have said yes…would have gladly been your wife. That's the last dumb decision Tak is going to make, mark my words."

"Tak wait, please," Dib beseeched, getting out of bed and trying to find his footing but he still felt wobbly. This was not only because of the illness of alcohol poisoning but just waking up and he had done quite the leg work last night with her though he didn't know that part. His back ached for that same reason. He struggled to get over to her, almost knocking over the picture frame on his table. He grabbed his much beloved blue shirt and tried not to fall over as he stuffed his legs into his pants. "Don't go. We need to talk."

He was saying this as he fumbled with socks and shoes. Tak sighed, bent over and tied them for him, making the laces nice and tight so he wouldn't trip over them. She then took his cape cloak thing he wore and helped him in it. "Thanks," he muttered, feeling sheepish, no not like a sheep he felt like a dog. She was STILL taking care of him! He wished whatever was in her that was making her feel like she had to do this even after having taken a metaphysical slap to the face would just end already. He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve her.

"We've talked enough. Now it's time for action. Unlike you I didn't forget everything last night and your behavior has cost us precious time. Let me refresh you on what's going on. Gaz is gone, Zim's ship is gone, the stranger called Z is gone, those four people that accompanied him- take a guess. Gone. You can't ignore it any longer, Zim was Z all along and now he has Gaz. Whether she is an accomplice or victim, I don't know yet…get mad if you wish but I can't see Gaz a victim no matter who or what is after her."

Dib was floored. '_Of course. Yeah, just my luck_,' he thought, '_I take one measly day off and everything goes wrong!'_ He didn't have time for pesky thoughts. Tak was right, they could talk some other time, though he hated leaving the conversation behind, but right now Gaz was of the upmost importance. He grabbed his headset and loaded up his guns. "You're absolutely right, Tak. I haven't been acting like I own half the Milky Way Galaxy. I'm no hero, no great protector if I can't watch my people especially my own sister. So fill me in on all the details, I want dates, times, places. Asap."

Tak smiled. '_Now that's my commander_.' "Alright then. Follow me and I'll give you a debriefing along the way but keep your mind open to what I will say to you, alright? No more denials."

"The evidence you've brought up already is enough for me to believe it was Zim who stole the ship. I won't deny anything anymore... it's what helped him get this far," Dib explained, following her out of the door and down the hallway. Their strides matched, always in sync even in her high heels, she had such an automotive walk he noticed, even in this form she had such power to her.

"Here's where we stand. Z appeared out of the blue when Zim escaped so somehow, he must have gotten an actually good disguise for once. From there it's an uncertainty but for the benefit of keeping your sister's name in good taste let's say she didn't know it was Zim. That would work in his favor, he could get close to her and use her to get to you. We haven't figured out who his four friends were, but they were working for him. They have no data base matches either so it's possible they are Irken but even I don't want to jump the shark that far. For now, they are just his goons. When you took Gaz away from Zim he lost his bartering chip, but he could not use his Z disguise to get in here. Obviously. So, and this is where it gets a wee bit complicated, he assumed the identity of Doctor William Chott."

"Oh crap…when was this?! I was just talking to him the other day…don't tell me that was…and wait how would he get past the security anyways…? This is all too complex a plan for someone like Zim."

"Who knows? Maybe all that time he had floating in the tube gave him room to think. Either way, I know he has been assuming that identity for at least two weeks. When he first came in the metal detector picked up something on him, but everyone just let him go. It was a Pak that it detected and two metal gauntlets which I have surmised is a communication device of some sort. My issue with that is Gaz had one, maybe the Zim made them like trackable walkie talkies so he could keep track of her without her getting suspicious. Not sure yet. Regardless he also had that miniature moose robot in his pocket so obviously he had to be Zim. Where the real William is, I haven't the foggiest. From there he used the schedule for Gaz's feeding and possibly went into her room and…I'm not sure of what he did in there. The timer went past the normal length of the usual. He could have just threatened her, but my theory could still hold that he…"

"Don't say it…please…don't say he touched my baby sister…that he even…right there…. right in front of us…and it's my fault…. I drugged her…she couldn't even fight him…."

"Oh Dib…you didn't know…crying won't erase what happened, so please wipe off your face, luv," Tak calmingly soothed, taking out a tissue printed with the Irken symbol lining the base.

Dib wiped off his face, but he kept on blubbering. What if Tak was right about everything and Zim was getting back at him in the worst way- by doing the unspeakable to Gaz? It would be a twisted sort of revenge play but that seemed Zim's style and years of brooding, waiting, plotting, planning he would have had the resentment building up and festering. He was capable of anything…even…Dib couldn't think about it. His poor, sweet sister. She had trusted this guy, gave him her heart, and he turned out to be the world's most wanted criminal with a bounty on his head to boot. Zim probably found her "love" of him very humorous considering what he was scheming. Dib could only imagine the sheer horror on Gaz's face at being betrayed like that and then…what Tak had suggested…that Zim had forced himself on her right outside of a camera watched door! If Dib had acted on Tak's intuition quicker this might have been stopped before it started but he had grown a little out of conspiracy theories, now settling on only straight facts and tangible proof.

"Look, I don't enjoy the thought either. No matter my feelings towards humanity or even Gaz no one deserves that. No one. Don't blame yourself. It's his fault, he did this. After that he got his ship and zoomed off with her. Where he is at, we are still not certain because he removed both the chip on Gaz and the chip on the space ship."

"That was my fault too…. blabbing away that I had chipped Gaz…. stupid…. I'm such a dumbass…"

"Dib you have to be stalwart now, Gaz is who even knows where with him and who knows what more he is doing to her as we just stand here. However,…Dib I want you to listen to me carefully…and don't get too flustered…but I can't shake the feeling that Gaz still was the one who got Zim out in the first place. It could have just been a strange sense of pity or…"

"No. They never had any sort of relationship outside of acquaintances and Gaz doesn't do pity. I feel like his escape was an inside job and I've heard of a group of people who all wanted to save Zim for some forsaken reason. We should find them and see what they know. That's our best option right now 'cuz we can't just search all of space and every planet for him."

"Affirmative. I'll gather intel about this group and we'll do an investigation of them. We'll find Gaz, commander, and Zim."

"Yeah…and when we do…I'm going to give him whatever the Irken equivalent is of a castration," Dib growled, his glasses glinting in the sun obscuring his eyes. He looked so deadly and fearsome.

He meant what he was saying. How could he have not seen the signs? How thick was he? Zim had been in his car and he had fed the monster, told him to watch over Gaz. He was most likely internally laughing and smirking, mocking him the whole time and the fact that Dib had just let it go on without noticing drove him to madness. No matter what Tak said it was his fault. He didn't listen to her and his ignorance had led to this. Every decision he made lead to this. As Tak looked at him she cursed herself for starting to want him again when he had been so blatant about not wanting her. He had a fire in his eyes, determined, willful, and with hate for Zim. Tak hated Zim too and didn't care for the thought of him doing that four-lettered word with the hard R in the front with Gaz- who was underaged on top of all this. Tak still couldn't shake it, her antenna were buzzing.

She had always been overly cautious and suspecting people sort of like Dib had been, so when all these coincidences happened all lined up perfectly in a row it made her on edge. Gaz just HAPPENED to be there the day Zim escaped? Then Z appeared and Gaz was his girlfriend all the sudden too? And Z just so happened to appear after Zim escaped? If he could assume the identity of the doctor why not do that, get in the lab and get at Dib that way? Was he so keen on ruining his family first? And why when he had come disguised, was he not able to just find Gaz immediately? Were those gauntlets not tracking devices? Even if Gaz couldn't have fought him off she could have yelled or something. Maybe he gagged her. Why did he have the MiniMoose being with him at all?

Also, suspiciously he did not have it with him after leaving the room…Why? Did it keep watch or something? Gaz was way too medicated to take off her handcuffs so obviously Zim had to but why take them off at all? He'd want to keep her bound. What was with Zim's plan anyway it was so unlike him, it was smart and careful, sneaky…not like someone who just wanted something and was going to make off with it immediately. And why fly away with her at all and not hold her at gun point right then and there? One last thing that didn't make sense was that the window had not been smashed and there were no signs of struggle. In Tak's mind there were two options; Gaz and Zim were working together for an unknown end and reason or Gaz was going along with Zim's threats quietly. That last option was so ridiculous that it made Tak almost think nothing of the other crazy things that had happened to her yesterday and today- like the one thought that was buzzing softly in the back of her mind, barely audible…. That there was a likely plausibility she could, at some point, become pregnant.


	13. Thirteen

Gaz couldn't be more pleased with her current situation, in Zim's lap with both of them hammering away…at video games. By her side was Gir, Pixi, and Krit all playing with her. Well, Gir wasn't actually playing they dislocated his controller because he was ruining it, but they didn't tell him anything and he stayed none the wiser. Krit was having the hardest time trying to figure out how to play but he got the hang of it better than Zim did when he first started playing. Pixi, as a robot, could get knowledge fed into her and react quickly so there was no trouble for her.

Honestly Gaz could say, without a shadow of a doubt, she was at her happiest. Last night had been quite informative thanks to Aunt Cazzma's story telling. To keep her long tale short, she met Zim when he was there on a recon mission, he had shot his own team mate at some point and they ended up having to stay there even longer while he recovered. While there Zim and his crew were given free room and board by Aunt Cazzma and from there a bond was formed between the elder Gallkin and the Irken invader though it was sort of one sided.

Aunt Cazzma adored the petite Irken, often squishing him against her chest, cuddling him, hugging him, pinching his cheeks until they were red, calling him sappy pet names. Zim however, did not like that one bit and often squirmed out of her grasp and ran away from her. Everyone made fun of him as he got dressed up by her and everything usual aunts do to their nephews but despite his distaste for it, she had taken him and his troops in and for that he was grateful. He wrote her a letter of thanks when he got home from his mission and then she sent him a letter back. They were like pen pals for a while and if he needed somewhere to go, he knew where he could always be welcomed.

Eventually time passed and he got wrapped up in his duties and him being on Earth and what have you but Aunt Cazzma never gave up hope that her, as she put, "most favoritist wittle Irksy-wirksy" would come back. So, he did and that's just about the size of that. She showed them the tavern briefly, told them that they would be safe there, no one would rat them out but if she found one who would dare, she would make sure Zim got out of there and fast. She then set them up with two rooms, one was for Krit and the robots and the other, the best room in the house, was for Gaz and Zim. Krit did not want to be alone with Gir and his hyper activity and he would be crying and crying for his master if not straight up just going over to their rooms to bother them. Then they would get mad at him for not keeping better watch of Gir and he'd get in trouble.

Zim seemed to understand Krit's plight but he too did not want Gir around unless necessary, so he commanded Gir to stay with Krit and Pixi. Gir obeyed, shockingly, but mostly because he said he lovded them. MiniMoose could just float between rooms depending. Gaz and Zim were thankful for the separation from the rest for as much as Gaz liked Pixi, Gir, and Krit and Zim found them serviceable, the two needed some alone time. Their room was spacious with a furry carpet that felt tickly but good on Gaz's feet, they had a view of the city from the hexagonal windows, and the ceilings were high to accommodate the tall guests from other planets that might stay there.

In a way it was a very 70's looking room, a lot of weird vibrant colors, the curtains had a layer of shiny flat metal pieces dangling here and there catching the light, even the lamps sort of looked like lava lamps. The bed was at least large enough so that if Gaz wanted to, she could spread her arms and legs out and not feel like she was hogging the whole bed. Aunt Cazzma had winked at them before she closed the door telling them to have fun. Gaz wrinkled her nose in distaste at the woman's boldness and tried to deny her body from heating up at the suggestion. Zim snaked his arm around her, picked her up in his arms almost like he had done when he used her as an umbrella, and crash landed with her onto the bed.

The bed was wonderfully soft and plush and conformed around their shapes like memory foam but also changed temperature based on the body upon it. It glowed a pale baby blue when it went colder and a pale pastel orange when it went hot. The bed was an odd circle shape and hovered just a notch above the ground. As Gaz landed on top of the bed, she felt it turn cold, but her body did not with Zim on top of her. He was smiling, a lipped smile that curved like a V on his face as he nuzzled into Gaz's neck. Then he started giving gentle butterfly kisses up her neck, her jawline, and her ear. She could hear a faint purr.

"Zim is happy to have his Gaz back in his arms again where she belongs. Everyday Gaz was gone Zim felt... incomplete. It took all of Zim's strength not to claw Dib's eyes out when I saw him. Claw them out and give them to his precious Gaz-love to wear as ear danglies."

"Oooooh~" Her eyes opened a bit and shimmered in delight at that. "Now there's an idea. Do you think we could make it a fashion trend? Eyes for the ears. I mean humans make coats out of endangered species, so I see no reason to have some payback."

"Is there a species of Earth creature Gaz likes best? Zim will keep it in mind to protect when he rules the planet."

"Bats. Any variety really."

"Ah yes, Zim knows of the winged night terrors that eat insects. Anything that keeps pesky mosquitos away is something to keep around."

"Yeah I know right."

Zim was still on top of her and noticing this as her statement was followed up with silence. The silence was deafening, it was choking, it felt heavy but that was because he was there, on a bed, alone, at night with her beneath him and no interruptions what so ever. Zim looked upon his human mate with an appreciative eye. She was anything a Zim could want, she had the personality, she had the brain and woof did she ever have the body. The whole package deal. Best of all she was his, all his. Love had seemed so foreign to him, so wrong. It made an Irken a defect and so to have any attachment to anyone, outside maybe the obvious kind you'd have with your leaders, was frowned upon. He had always noticed her just sitting in the background next to Dib, face shoved in her GameSlave.

She scared him in ways no person that short, that mortal should. When she stole his ship to save her brother, he grew a secret appreciation of her, when she had waved at him that's when it started. That's when the feelings happened, though he didn't know them nor recognize them. Gaz was a comet blazing across the hemisphere of his life, an explosion and at the same time the cool person who walked away from one, and every little cell of his Irken form liked it. He was bound to, Irkens are a race of fighters, how could he not like someone so good at battle, so fierce at fighting, so vengeful, so malicious, so full of hate for anyone but especially if they were lower than her?

Over the years he had on Earth he had gone from noticing her, to looking at her too long, to laughing at her making Dib hurt, them bonding over that sort of, to laughing together, to being acquaintances, and then…then that day happened. That day was one of those days in history where your destiny gives you a split path and Zim had taken the path that led to her. He could say now he had very few regrets though he was curious about what the other path would have been. Would he and Dib just argue like children forever and maybe Gaz would become a friend at best? What would have been had he not decided to play hooky? If he didn't notice Dib following him so he chased after the boy? If Dib didn't go down that street to where Gaz was? That day Zim realized something. He was so lonely until she came into his life and when she hugged him, like she needed him, he felt a rush of things he didn't comprehend because he was a silly boy back then.

All he knew was he wanted to be wanted by her, he needed to be needed by her. No one had ever needed him. He would have freaked out if anyone else hugged him but when she did and it was so clingy, he had to hug back. This human felt good in his arms, so warm was that human, that the isolation he felt was going away. When the years came by and everything turned to shit because of Dib, he had a lot of time to grow up. He loved her, he loved her from the moment she waved her little fingers at him, it just took a long time for him to realize. He weaved his claws into her hair, she tilted towards it, close-eyed and enjoying how he scratched her scalp. She let out a sleepy yawn.

"Tired?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Unfortunately?" Zim mimicked, raising one "eyebrow" at her statement. "You mean…you had wanted to…tonight?!"

"Mmmmhm…but I'm about to pass out. I can't even get up and change. This bed is so comfy…. buy one for me Ziiiim."

He laughed a short laugh with his mouth open. "Yes Yes. Zim will buy you the exact model once this is all over. Rest now, Gaz." He kneeled before the bed, taking one of her feet in hand and pulling off her shoes, lightly kissing her ankle making her giggle in a sleepy way. Still partway awake Gaz was able to lazily cling to Zim's shoulders as he moved her into a proper sleeping position. As her head hit the pillow, she looked up at him, eyelids lowering slower and slower as sleep fell upon her.

A tired, pleased smile was on her face as Zim stroked her cheek, lifted her chin, gave her a quick kiss and told her goodnight. He laid next to her only to watch her sleep, so calm, so still like a sheet of ice. Even if Gaz would have found it a bit creepy, he watched her most of the night, sighing heavily and happily. Though the work wasn't over, he felt just as at peace as Gaz looked sleeping because he had her again. The rest of the night he spent setting up the computer in the room. When Gaz awoke, she was greeted by Gir sitting on her lap and looking at her. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, Gir looked down her mouth as if searching for something.

"What are you doing here Gir? And where's Zim?"

"Uh wait wait…. I know the answer…umm he saiiiiid he saiiiiiid…."

"He'll be back, he's talking with Invader Krit right now," sounded off Pixi's voice down below the bed. She wasn't so presumptuous to believe she was even allowed on it, so she stood next to it. "He told us to come here and watch over you. I've brought you some breakfast, mistress. Cazzma was kind enough to supply me with a bowl of fresh fruit. Have your pick."

Gaz, with Gir bouncing up and down on her stomach but not in a way that hurt, looked over at the bowl and saw a lot of things she didn't recognize nor could really liken to too many earth fruits though there was one or two there. An orange and a kiwi. She wasn't the biggest fruit eater, but she was curious to try new things. Feeling risky she grabbed an oblong shaped fruit with a soft outer skin- green with red polka dots. She sniffed it then shrugged. Pixi would have not brought her anything that would cause harm, so Gaz took a bite. The interior was almost the consistency of baby food but it kind of looked like a guava with sizable black seeds.

It did not taste like a guava but like a plum, apple, and watermelon put together. The juice dripped down her face causing Pixi to procure a napkin for her. As Gaz ate, she wondered what Zim was talking to Krit about. Zim sat across his youthful Irken team mate, one leg crossed over the other and arms crossed as well but other than that his stance was relaxed, casual, more friendly than he would be with any other stranger since this was his own breed. Krit sat up bone straight with his hands folded in his lap and antenna at attention. He had not been expecting Zim to come there in his room so early and want to talk to him, HIM of all people, but he was ready for whatever he had to say.

"Well I see you're alive so that means Gir didn't try to eat you."

"No, Pixi kept him and I occupied with card tricks and games. I learned how to play Go Fish. It's fairly amusing."

"Did you not sleep at all? Zim recalls when he was younger how little energy you can sometimes have."

"No sir. I'm not tired and even if I was, I'm too excited to be tired. What about Miss Gaz, did she sleep well?"

"She's up about this time if you want to ask her yourself." Zim smiled. The boy in front of him was concerned about Gaz's wellbeing which Zim took as a good thing, the child was obviously too young for affections and even if he would have any it wouldn't be for her. Krit looked to her as he would his own Tallest with a bit of mother-to-son feeling. It was good he was concerned that meant Zim could have faith that the boy would take a bullet to protect Gaz if it ever came to it, though Zim did not like that thought. He didn't want Gaz to get wounded but he also had seen enough Irken bloodshed to last him a while and losing one so full of potential and spirit was a tragedy.

"You don't mind?"

"No. If you were like one of her Earth males, I'd mind a lot. They don't understand not to take something if it is already owned nor are they a loyal breed. Several mates, can you imagine?"

"No sir. Seems a lot of trouble."

Zim and Krit talked a little bit more before heading over to where Zim was staying with Gaz. He knocked on the door and explained he had Krit with him just in case Gaz was not "decent" when she said come in, he did so. Gir was jumping on the bed talking about monkeys with Pixi looking at him with a flat, tired of his shit face. Gaz was bent over on the floor, on hands and knees, messing around with some wiring, as it appeared she was trying to connect her gaming devices to the computer and the computer was assisting her. She plugged in something then stood, hands on her hips feeling successful.

"Just in time, I finished setting it up so we could play together. I even got controllers for everybody."

"You did all that in such a short time? Will you EVER cease amazing meeeeee?"

Krit looked over at Zim with a blink because of the way he strained his words. It was taking a little getting used to. Gaz pat the floor which told Zim she wanted him there and that's how she got to where she was now, in Zim's lap- her favorite seat, playing a multiplayer fighting game. She and Zim were on one team and Krit and Pixi on another team. Gir was on no one's team but he didn't even care to notice as he was having enough fun just pressing buttons at random. The gory death moves were a hit amongst Zim, Gaz, and even Krit though Pixi could live without all the blood splattering on the screen. Zim's eyes were narrowed and his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth as he smashed the buttons memorizing the combos well enough, but Gaz was still better. Not that it mattered they were on the same team anyways. Obviously, they were winning but Pixi was stiff competition being a robot even if Krit was slowing her down. They had just won again causing both Gaz and Zim to raise their hands and cry out in celebration.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"and Gaz!" She added on with a smug smile that didn't go away when Zim nuzzled into her cheek and against her ear before kissing it.

"Yes, and Gaz too."

Krit sighed, leaning back against the chair. He had failed so many times against them, it was exhausting, though mentally stimulating and he supposed in its own way good training for his hands and eyes. A knock came to interrupt their gaming session and with it a voice that made Zim's antenna go flat against his head.

"It's me, Auntie Cazzma. Are you two up yet? Do you need anything? Food perhaps? Or a change of sheets? Towels?"

Zim groaned and rolled his eyes. "Nooooo, we are fiiine." He sounded like a whining teen almost, it made Gaz chuckle. It was kind of like she was his mom and bothering him all day about stuff he didn't need nor want.

"Well, could you two come down at some point and say hi to people? You can't keep your cute mate locked up forever, you know."

"Watch me," Zim growled against Gaz's neck. She used her fingers to shoo him away from her in a playful manner.

"I'll come back in an hour, you should have more than enough time to get ready and come downstairs. Bring the cute boy with you too. Just bring everyone."

Krit raised an eyebrow. Cute boy? Well she couldn't mean Gir so it must mean him. She kept calling him cute it was such a strange thing for the little soldier to be lowered down to the level of wording given to babies and fuzzy pets. He wasn't insulted as he did not think it would be right of him to get upset at someone who offered them safety and a home. Still it wasn't something he liked. Gir crawled onto Zim's back then onto his head, lying flat against it as his face appeared in Zim's line of vision.

"I want to meet all the peoples."

"Off of my head, Gir. Zim commands you."

"But it's so soft like a bean bag."

"Zim is not a bag of beeeeans! Off of my head!"

"Gir," Gaz sharply said, eyes on the robot. She snapped her finger. "Off."

"Yes Mistress!" The robot said, eyes red and saluting, then going back to cyan as he climbed down Zim's back and went to try and climb on top of Krit instead who was a little more willing or he just didn't care.

"How did you do that?"

"Snapping? You put your thumb and finger together-"

"No no. You have such a tight grip on him. What's your secret?"

"I put the fear of Gaz in him. He knows better than to defy me over and over. Isn't that right Gir?"

Gir was sitting on Krit's shoulder, one hand on his neck and the other on his cheek, caught mid climb. He turned, blinked his cyan eyes and answered in his usual happy -go-lucky dumb sounding way, "You're scary but I looooove yooouuu. I LOVES YOOOOOUUUU."

"Ahh! Gir you're right next to my hearing sensors please stop!" Krit winced and it didn't help that Gir's metal claws were not friendly to the skin.

"So, he fears you…and loves you…much like Ziiiim."

"Actually, it's more like a child but close enough, I guess. Welp," Gaz replied, stretching until she heard a pop and a crack, "I should go ahead and get ready anyways. I've been in the same clothes for two days. Does this place have running water so I can shower or are the Gallkins as afraid of it as you are?"

"Zim is not afraid of it, Zim fears nothing, EVERYTHING fears Zim. Besides, it's raining water mixed with filthy harmful Earth chemicals that causes it. Purified water stings but it is not as bad. Bathroom facilities are over there," He explained, pointed a clawed finger towards a door.

"So, we'll never be able to go swimming or anything then?" Gaz was opening her trunk as she spoke rifling around for her undergarments and other essentials. As far as clothing it worked almost the same as it did for Zim she could design anything, and it would be made for her only she couldn't go in the pod the light rays were potentially harmful to her. So, the computer would have a separate pod with a mold to it shaped like her body and it would come out that way. Also, she could buy clothes too, but she doubted the UPS guy could track her down all the way here.

"Oh Zim can go swimming just not in putrid Earth water, not without intense torturous paaaiin. There's a cave area around here that has water-like stuff I can swim in without the fear of death."

"Cool. We should go." Gaz was holding onto the drawing pad making outfit after outfit until she felt well stocked with clothes.

"Gaz we are wanted criminals, we can not go around sightseeing."

"Psh. I want to see everything there is to see here while I can enjoy it. I don't want Dib to make me feel like a prisoner again when he's not even here."

She opened the door to the bathroom and viewed what there was. More swirly designs, more weird shapes, more loud colors, and the shower curtain had orange squiggly flower shapes on them. The tub had so many knobs and buttons it was over whelming, but each was labeled with small pictures. A clear-blue water drop was next to one of the knobs signifying that water would come out of it while another had a goopy drippy blob which meant something that looked like that would come out. There were shampoos, soaps, wash cloths, the works. She closed the door leaving Zim there with everyone else. He heard the sounds of the shower turning on and cringed. Krit was sitting there looking miserable because Gir was asking him a million questions. Pixi felt his pain and pat his knee understandingly.

"You know Krit, I noticed you don't have bad skills in this game. How would you like some real battle training with the amazingness that is Zim?"

"Oh sir!" His voice went higher and his eyes lit up, full of joy and longing at this choice opportunity. "I would be honored to be your pupil."

"Can I go toooo?"

"No Gir when I train Krit you can stay with Gaz and Pixi and if you even so much as interrupt...Zim will…. punish you. No taquitos for a month."

"Wha…no…. I need them master…don't take them away from me…" Gir begged, eyes watering. Pixi found that confusing. Sir units don't cry, they can't. How was he doing it and why? Even for a defect he was highly emotional. Pixi felt he was a very…special...robot.

"Then do as Zim says and there will be taquitos aplenty."

Gaz stepped out of the bathroom all dressed, her hands clutching her hair and rubber band in her mouth. "Did somebody say taquitos? I'm starving."

Zim sighed, lolling his head back. Eating meant food and food was downstairs where Aunt Cazzma was and where Aunt Cazzma was there was pain from being overly pinched and squeezed. The Gallkin was a real pain in the Pak. "…Zim cannot have his mate go hungry…we'll have to go just like she asked…urgh."

"You'll live," Gaz said, letting her hand travel across the top of his head right upon his antenna as she passed by him. A wave of delight went through him from that. Suddenly he felt much more open to the idea of going with her if it meant more touching and kissing. Reluctantly he got up and bid the others to follow him. They went down the stairs to the tavern, Zim helping himself to checking out Gaz's curves and behind in her black shorts and fishnets. Her combat boots had a chunky heel making her just a bit taller but that made her all the more alluring and accentuated her lovely long legs.

He bit his lip as he was thinking about what she had been all but straight up asking him to do to her and last night she admitted that if she was not so tired, she wanted to do it then. Even Zim was not a complete moron to not notice the woman was sending clear signals she was "in heat". Ready to be smeeted. Primed for breeding. He wanted so much to do what she asked with her eyes, her touch, her words, and right now with her hips. Though that last one wasn't on purpose, that was just Zim's pervy mind. For someone who was pretty much in the dark about reproducing he had such dirty thoughts.

"Hey Zim, stop staring at my ass."

Zim turned dark green and he looked away bashfully, having been caught. How did she even know that? He then shook away his shyness, it was not becoming of him. "…Zim can look at whatever he pleases and my Irk what a sight!"

"Tsk. Pervert." Like she was any better and she didn't mind him checking her out, but it was getting irritating having his eyes on her backside the whole time. It was good to be appreciated for her looks and she knew he liked her for more than that anyways. She felt something holding each of her hands as they got to the bottom floor. On one hand was Zim, fingers in hers, and on the other was Gir who looked up at her and smiled with his tongue out. The tavern was standard, full of the drunk, the lonely, the weary traveler, the passerby but there was one person there that Zim noticed right away. In her blue wig and pedal pushers was Aunt Cazzma, patting the backs of and greeting every customer. Her burgundy eyes rounded even more so when she saw Zim and right away she leapt over to him attaching her fingers to his cheeks. Thus, the pinching commenced.

"Oh, my cute little precious schmoofy woofy you did come down after all!"

"Please release Zim! My face- it burns!"

"And looook you brought your pretty female too," Aunt Cazzma cooed, turning her hands towards Gaz, as if to pinch her cheeks as well.

"Touch my cheeks and I'll break your hand. I don't care who you are."

"Oooh. Very nice, Zim very nice. A good strong-willed woman you have with a lot of bite."

Zim surveyed Gaz, a little after glowering just a bit at Aunt Cazzma for even have dared to want to touch her in such a way and did a toothy smirk at her. '_Oh, if only you knew how much bite she has_,' he thought, scanning Gaz's lips which were pursed. Under those kissable lips were a pair of teeth he desired to be on him, marking him everywhere as her property. Everyone needed to know it and now. His thoughts were stopped by Aunt Cazzma pushing him to the side to make a strange happy noise at seeing Krit and thus began pinching his cheeks too. The Irken child had no idea what he was supposed to do but ask her to stop while suffering her abuse to his face. Then she moved onto Gir who gave her a taste of her own medicine and did the same action to her, causing her to drop him.

"Not so nice when it's done to you now is it?" Zim remarked with a harrumph.

"Tut tut, Zim. Now why don't we all make nice and let me introduce you to everyone?"

"No thank you. Zim is just here to feed his mate."

Aunt Cazzma gasped then slapped Zim's arm hard making him yowl. "Why didn't you say something sooner? I can't believe you'd let the girl go hungry for this long. Shame on you! Come Gaz, before you faint on the tavern floor."

Zim shook his fist at Aunt Cazzma as she dragged Gaz off. How dare she try and place shame upon him? He was an Irken, damnit! Such things were not heard of. He scowled as he walked behind her and muttering heatedly about how accursed a person she was. Krit followed behind, rubbing his face. He too did not have a fancy for this Aunt Cazzma person. As soon as he could Zim swiped Gaz back, folding her tightly against him with one arm, locked in a show of possessiveness and protectiveness. The woman had some cheek, assuming he would ever let her, his almighty beloved life mate, starve at all. He only braved the threat of Aunt Cazzma's doting for the sake of getting nutrients into his Gaz. Gaz clutched to his shirt. She was thankful he had taken her away from that woman before she ended up burning her arm off of her for grabbing and pulling her own arm like that. She was pushing way too many boundaries and if not for her sheltering them Gaz would have just ended her.

"Okay okay I won't touch her. Goodness, men and their mates. Now then," She said as she turned to the fridge and cabinets, "What to get you?"

Zim was still holding Gaz to him and there she would stay. She didn't seem to want to move anyways, the further away from that lady the better. Zim didn't trust her to not go back on her word not to touch Gaz since Aunt Cazzma found her cute. That was so insulting! It was bad enough she was calling Zim that but Gaz too? He could not stand idly by and let his most beauteous fire demon get her name slandered so.

"Aunt Cazzma-"

"In a moment, fuzzy wumples, I'm looking for something humanly edible here. Now where did I put that jar of pickled eggs?"

Gaz turned green and though the shade did look good on her Zim knew it was because the thought of that disgusted her. "I don't know what you've heard but we don't eat that."

"Don't knock it till you try it. Ahh here we gooo I can make you a sandwich, that's safe enough."

"Aunt Cazzma listen to Ziiiiiim, Zim is tired of your foolish shenanigans!"

"I'm listening, foofie woofie boo boo, speak," She merrily chirped as she got out the ingredients she needed.

"That's just it. You keep demeaning Zim with your words and Gaz too. I'm sure Krit doesn't enjoy it either."

Krit had been sitting in a chair, drumming his talons along the table in semi-boredom with Pixi by his side keeping a firm grip on Gir's wrist though he tried to keep running to no avail. His antenna went up a bit at hearing his name. Zim was absolutely right about what he was saying, it was very demeaning for an Irken, even an outcast, to be treated as such but most certainly to one who had already been through so much just to get here. To insult Miss Gaz too even if she meant nothing by it was just wrong. Didn't this woman understand these two were fighting to save all Irken kind and also, by proxy, the Gallkins too?

"I just can't help it though. It's who I am and what I do. I see something cute and I just wanna cuddle, and kiss, and hug it and take care of it. I live to take care of others, to be, oh, everyone's auntie. I…had a family you know…and a lot of them are gone now because of Dib. It's not a good excuse I suppose but you do remind me of my departed nephew. Ah well…I should ease up a bit. You're both adults anyhow."

Now Zim felt bad for saying anything at all. Losing his own people, even people he had hated or disliked immensely, had been a devastating loss for him, seeing his Tallest taken down and thrown to the side had made him want to break. So much devastation and as Sox had said, so many innocents were taken. Zim shuddered with loss that made his squeedily spooch shrink in pain. So many good soldiers, so many strong invaders, and families were torn apart or obliterated as well. Irkens did not have a sort of bond with the Gallkins as they did with one another (a side effect of all being born in the same fluid most likely) but they were still part of them. Zim lowered his head and gave her the most apologetic look he could, antenna low on his head and curling inward. His heart wretched at the thought of someone who was like him in any way being killed.

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Zim did not know…What was his name? Zim will honor his memory."

Gaz held tighter to Zim's shirt, moved by his words. Zim never apologized for anything, he did everything with no regrets and though she knew he had suffered, in silence as she had done, he rarely expressed it out loud. Gaz could just tell and his hurt was hers. Dib had been merciless, unwitting or not, he had so much blood on his hands they were dyed red forever. She could feel Zim's pain at hearing first hand from someone who had to deal with what was happening here. His sympathy made her lips quiver just a small minuscule amount, but she stilled them, only to have the quiver go to her heart.

Sometimes, Zim could be more than just sweet to her, he could be sweet to other people, and though Gaz preferred him to have his usual Zimmy flair, his touching gesture made her love him deeper. Krit was in the same boat as she was but like Aunt Cazzma he had witnessed it with his own eyes. Not just that he was born into it. Awakening from pod birth as an owned slave, just a drone, having the invader title stripped from him before he could be one even though it was encoded in his veins.

Worst of all was the inhumane way Irkens were treated, if they died it seemed not to matter to him. Even Tak cared more. Krit just knew this was wrong…this was horribly horribly wrong. He felt for the lady, she had a true family, not just podling smeets and poof, gone forever. It was no wonder she let Zim in without question, she would do anything in her power to get back at Dib for what he had done and housing his enemies seemed a good start.

Even Pixi could have empathy for Cazzma. Pixi could, at some length, understand what it was like to lose something of a family. A master or mistress to a Sir unit is all the family they could compute having so Pixi, still hoping one day for a day where she could see her true master again, felt it. Gir somehow escaped Pixi's grasp and went to hug Aunt Cazzma's leg in an apparent attempt at cheering her up.

"That's thoughtful of you. I appreciate it. His name was Rift, and he even had your same cocky attitude. I think you might have liked him. He would have made a good invader even though he would not have been allowed to."

"We can change that rule, you know," Interrupted Gaz, "Whenever we overthrow Dib, we will change it so that Gallkins can have a chance too. What do you think Zim?"

"It can be done. If Zim is to have any offspring with his Gaz there will already be invaders who aren't all Irken anyhow, so why not?"

"You mean you haven't already gotten Gaz with smeet yet? Well what on Gall have you been doing all this time?" After she raised her question with high strung emotion, she handed Gaz the sandwich. She took it and without even questioning what was in it she took a large chomp. She was very very hungry. It tasted pretty good, better than any sandwich she had made for sure. Aunt Cazz also handed her a bag of chips with what looked like Irken lettering on it. Now those, those were delicious. They were intensely spicy with a sweet but tangy barbecue like flavor.

"Well excuuuuseee me for not immediately ravaging her!"

"Not that he hasn't wanted to," Gaz commented with a mouth full of chip and mystery meat sandwich. "We haven't had time."

"So not even mated and you call her your mate? Zim, tut tut. I have no problem with new aged thinking, but some people might talk."

"Let the fools waste their time with senseless bickering. It will be the last word they speak. As for the whole…you know…process of having…well you get it, that is really none of your concern really. Zim is awaiting uh…approval anyhow."

Gaz raised an eyebrow. Approval? What did he mean by that? Had she not literally straddled him and told him to just get it on with her in Dib's lab of all places? Wasn't that approval enough? Or was Zim just trying to cover his butt for not making a move already? Yeah, that was probably it alright. Well, she was right there wasn't much time for it. By the time they got more comfortable with each other and more open to the idea she had been captured and from then on it had been a high-speed zoom into space to escape. Last night she was beat and just couldn't find any energy.

Tonight though…if nothing else went awry…yes tonight and she guessed she had to initiate it because she had put a barrier in front of Zim all the time. He was always sort of uncertain because he didn't want to ruin this relationship that made him feel so Irk blessedly good. Gaz finished off her sandwich and dug into the chips, licking the dust off her fingers. She handed him one since she knew he adored snaxs to no end and they were Irken brand. He took it from her hand with his own and licked her finger tips. Oh yeah. It needed to be tonight. She was done waiting. No more teasing, no more laters, and no. more. interruptions. It also had to be perfect. She didn't expect her first time to be in a hotel but that's just how things went sometimes.

"Well I'll leave you two alooone. Clearly you have some much-needed work to be done."

They both glared at her as she made her way out of the kitchen. Neither of them liked anyone prying into what they did or did not do together privately. Zim took more chips and munched on them thoughtfully, still sort of glaring but into the distance. He was thinking about what he felt for Gaz, what he wanted for them, what he wanted to do, and how he had not done anything about it other than make comments. Yet again as if the interruptions in his life would not cease Gir interrupted his thinking.

"I found the tabasco!" Gir was holding up a red bottle of sauce with a pepper on it.

"Oh sweet, I didn't know they had that here!"

"Gaz you know what this is?"

"It's a sauce, a really spicy sauce. I like spicy things, but I know it's not your kick."

"M'eh…Zim can enjoy some spice. Zim was once dared to eat a flame beetle which is like a jalapeno but crunchy and squishy…and alive. It was quite tasty."

"Gross you ate a bug."

"Master looooves to eat cinnamon toooo."

"Gir is right...for once. It's one of the Earth spices Zim would like to harvest for his own. Oh, the churros we would have the churrosss I say."

"Yay churros!"

Krit was just absentmindedly staring at them. What else was he supposed to do really? He didn't feel useless or anything as he always sat in the back and just listened. From this he learned. He learned about empathy, he learned about heart ache, he learned about humor, about how to have fun, about how to command, about human nature and alien ways. So even if he was just sitting around, he was always learning something, plus he did enjoy being around them as anything could happen especially when Gir opened his mouth. Pixi could say it was the same for her though Gir's antics she could do without and his affection for her she didn't want or need. He was a vexing droid who never ceased in his physical showings of love from sleeping next to her to licking her face to poking her.

She put up with him because he was far worse when she didn't let him get what he wanted. So much like a spoiled child he was though nothing like the spoiled madame who kept her. He was naïve, childish, very loud, messy, and made no sense. However, she didn't despise him, but she guessed she liked him a little bit though she liked Krit a lot more than she liked Gir as far as tolerance. He was quiet at least and liked her card tricks she had learned from being a gambling pawn for the madame. Often the lady would have her weigh odds and use probability to win at every casino but through it Pixi had learned a thing or two. So, like the boy Irken beside her, even something bad was worthy as a learning experience.

"Enough talking about churros you'll make me crave them."

"Don't worry, my Gaz, when we rule you shall have fields of churro plants."

"They don't grow out of the ground you silly silly man."

"Zim is not silly! He is ultra-serious all the time!"

"Master is full of poopoo," Gir exclaimed, drinking the hot sauce as he did so only to scream loudly and run around with fire coming out of his mouth. After the burning stopped, he did it all over again.

"He's right you know."

"You dare side with him, the measly robot minion and not meee, your lord and ruler and…and lover of course. Let's not forget that." He coughed with a smile before returning. "But still you will bow down before the might of Ziiiiim."

She kissed his lips quickly and he stopped immediately, his arms dropping to his sides and a love-sick look on his face, eye lids lowered halfway and a droopy smirk.

"Urg…hmpf…. you and your kissing stopped me from monologuing."

"Just like a comic book villain Zim. Sometimes you are cliché. Now then, I think I'm in the mood for more chips and I think I can order a whole crate of them and have them shipped to the hotel. They are almost as good as pizza…. almost but not quite," Gaz was saying this mostly to herself as she walked out of the kitchen, mind occupied about thoughts of pizza flavored chips being invented.

"Wait! Take Gir and Pixi with you upstairs for a while. I'm going to be busy training Krit."

Gaz turned her head back and looked from Krit to Zim then back to him. She gave him a thumbs up. "Good luck to you."

He shot her one back as he learned fingers have their own expressionary uses on earth. Holding up one pointer finger meant to wait or the number one. Two mean two obviously though he figured out it meant peace soon enough. The middle finger was a rude gesture. The thumbs up was a means of approval. He did ever so much like approval by Gaz. She looked back to Zim and waved at him as she left. "Go get him, tiger."

Zim could not stop the soft growl that crawled up his throat at being referred to like that. Likening him to a predator, even one of her world, was one of the best compliments he could receive other than one about his invading skills or appearance. There was no time to give his passions too much thought though he tucked away an idea for later. He turned to his young companion, dawning a more superior, drill sergeant like attitude. He cracked his knuckles and titled his head.

"Well Krit let's get started, shall we? We'll use the storage room for our training. Remember, I won't go easy on you just because you are not fully developed. Zim will push you harder than you've been pushed. You might get hurt."

"I understand fully, sir!" Krit answered, standing at full length with a salute and eyes focused on Zim's eyes trying to show both fear and compliance as well as determination and reverence. Zim liked this, he liked having someone admire him…well other than Gaz did at times but this was different. After living so long trying to make everyone falter to his might it was nice to have earned it. "I won't hold back anything!"

"Good. Let's go then, my trainee."

Krit nodded and followed behind Zim where they made their way to the storage room which was towards the back of the hotel/tavern and housed a lot of labeled boxes, replacement light bulbs, towels and all that. There was enough room for the two to have combat training more hands on with weapons that would not potentially destroy the place so no big cannons. Statis rifles, small laser guns, beam blasters. Irken child toys really. They took two different sides of the room and faced each other. Zim stood there as if waiting for something.

"Well show me what you can do. Zim wishes to see what he has to work with."

"Oh…right. Okay here I go."

Krit hadn't had too much in the way of fighting skill training but he used what he knew. Throwing punches, kicks, doing typical boxing like moves, and using speed to give some time for him to get away and try something else. He took out his elongated knife and went after Zim with it. He used everything he knew, everything he saw, and put in 110 percent. Zim could tell. He could feel it in every breath that barely touched his face, saw it in the strain of his muscles, the way his antenna twitched, the sweat dotting his brow, the way dust kicked around his feet as he whizzed to and fro.

Zim easily dodged everything though his ability to go fast did put Zim on guard. He was by far one of the fastest Irkens he had ever seen. He put up his hand making Krit halt, but his knife was still gripped tightly in his hand. His legs didn't stop in time and he closed his eyes tightly. He had been heading for Zim's face and it worried him he might have stabbed his own mentor in the face. However, Zim caught the blade between his fingertips, the sharp end very close between his eyes. He took it, flipped it in a showy way then threw it like a boomerang back to Krit who caught it with one of his Pak hands.

"You aren't half bad. The best skill you have is your speed so use that to your advantage but as you just saw in certain times you do need to slow down or you make a crucial error. The problem Zim sees with you is that even though you have drive and fight in you, you have no sense of what you are doing. It's all slashes wildly. For a moment Zim thought you might even kill him."

"Oh Tallest, I would never be able to live with myself if that happened. I don't know of any other way to be in a fight…just going blindly along."

"Well lucky for you, Krit, you have the wonderful Zim here to give you a few pointers. Killing is easy enough and someone without mercy is a great ally to have. The hard part is not just how you do it but with what weapons. Each one has a different effect use them wisely and for the right purpose. Stealth and deceit- those are two basic things of being an Irken. One last thing…you do this thing with your legs…you bow them. Don't do that you'll lock them up and then be frozen on the spot. Not the position to be in when there's a battle."

Krit looked down at his legs, moved them up and down strangely, and took a stance. "You're right I do bow them. I never noticed! I hope it's not something wrong with me."

Zim waved away the issue. "It happens but if it's not fixed now it will be permanent. Okay then. I've seen what needs to be seen. I'm going to teach you some skills I have and try to train your legs."

"I'm ready sir!"

Zim liked his enthusiasm. He liked him. As he fought with Krit something bubbled inside of him, like pride almost. When he did something right Zim made sure to throw in some sort of positive feedback, not too much though. He was battered, bruised, maybe had a few sprains and charley horses and scrapes but it felt great. Krit wiped the blood from his mouth, got back up and kept going at it even if his veins were screaming, even if his bones were aching, even if he wanted to drop already, even when Zim seemed to be much too ruthless. He knew he wasn't doing it to be cruel, he WANTED Krit to succeed. As they finished up, he helped him up and dusted him off, very careful with his antenna, actually he patted his head.

He knew what this feeling was or at least he assumed to know. It was like those beaming fathers at sport games watching their sons, calling out their names as they did just about anything, and celebrating when they won. Zim fought this strange urge to hug the young Irken but pat his back and told him he did a good job. Seeing Gir as a son was difficult for Zim, if not entirely impossible, but seeing Krit as one… well he was already his species for one and Krit looked up to him. That sensation and the understanding hit Zim. He wanted a son, to take under his wing, to train like this, watch him grow up and invade his very first planet. Krit was the closest thing to it right now. Of course, he could always do as Aunt Cazzma kept slyly suggesting and get on with making one.

As Zim and Krit walked upstairs back to the room he thought deeply about it. They kept going in circles about it. She wanted him, he wanted her. She said it was okay and he was willing…more than willing. Tonight. It had to be tonight. He had been patient, he had been kind, he had respected her wishes, and she gave him permission. Tonight, he'd block all calls, he'd take no interrupting this time. He loved her and he wanted to show her that, make her feel it. It was way past time for it anyways.

He stopped outside of the door to their room hearing loud music on the other side but not the kind he was familiar with Gaz listening to. His face portrayed slight confusion as he opened the door and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Gir was dancing, that was normal, Pixi was attempting to dance looking more like Zim when Gir asked him to dance which wasn't normal but not too weird. MiniMoose was flitting about in mock dance style, but what really caught his attention was Gaz. She was dancing and not forced at all, she was enjoying herself, even smiling and mouthing the words as her hips shook. They were all jamming out to 'Livin la Vida Loca'. His eyes traced every line of her body as it moved. He had never seen her dance, not like this. Bob her head, sure, and clumsily ballroom dance with him, yes. This was different.

Her hands pumped in the air and her hips swinging in ways he assumed no one could attempt without a hula hoop. Her hair was out and flying about her. He just took it all in. He knew very few Earth words to describe a woman that was attractive in the way she was. Sexy is all he had in his mind and honestly, he thought he had made that up all on his own. After all of his ogling he really should have interrupted but he couldn't. He just wanted to watch forever at his own private dance show even though someone else was looking and it was Krit. It was curious to him and looked like what they called fun but other than that he thought not much else of it. He was wondering why Zim hadn't just gone in. Had his Pak shut down? He tapped his shoulder causing Zim to jump and shriek.

"Don't sneak up on Zim like that! I know I told you to be sneaky but not with Zim!" He was clutching his heart as if he had the biggest fright of his life.

Krit was so confused and he looked it too. "Wha…...but…"

"Just come in already you guys. You can join our random dance party," Gaz exclaimed, still grooving.

Gir had started this mess and after one little dance she got into it pretty quick. When she heard Zim's footsteps, he had such a heavy sounding walk as if he stomped about everywhere just so everyone would hear him, she put it into over drive. Zim entered the room almost wanting to cover Krit's eyes like Gaz was not clothed or something. Her saucy little moves were NOT for virgin eyes. Or anyone's eyes but Zim's really. No one deserved to look. Krit didn't even see Gaz as anything like that so he refrained…for now.

"Come on masta bust a move," Gir spoke, obviously in his element. He took Pixi by the hand and twirled her making her disoriented.

"I'm going to bust open your head if you say that again!"

"Aw come on. Everyone's daaaancciinn."

"Yeah Zim, don't be lame. If I'm doing it then you have to."

"Nu uh," Zim protested, sitting on the edge of the bed and pouting.

"Fine then be that way. Krit, are you gunna join in?"

"Uuuhhh…" He looked over at Zim who made a hand motion allowing him to go on. Not that he had control over what he did but if he was going to look at him for a good to go, he would give one. "Sure…but I don't know how…"

"Just listen to the music and let it move you."

"Move your body like a rabid monkey," Gir said while dancing flamenco style with Pixi who looked like she was uncomfortable with the proximity.

Krit stood up and closed his eyes listening in to the next song, more Gaz's style, a metal dubstep combo. One antenna went up trying to focus on the frequency of the music. The vibrations went down his body and he let that control his movements. Before he knew it, he was dancing in whatever way felt right.

"There you go. See, Krit is way cooler than you Zim," Gaz teased hoping to get a rise out of him. His antenna pointed angrily backwards on his head and he snarled, growling at her. Jealousy surged through his system but no matter what he would not comply and make a fool of himself. Krit was oblivious to the situation, having lost himself in the music. Zim sat there like a sour puss the whole time until Gaz lowered the volume and said she was getting tired of it and that everyone should go back to their rooms for a nap anyways. (She meant Gir, but she could see the battle wounds on Krit and thought he might need a rest). Gir was dragged dejectively out of the room with the other robos in tow.

Gaz smirked in a sly way at Zim, who was still glaring having his pride wounded and feeling resentful. He looked like one of those kinds of people you see in photos who clearly did not want to be in said photo. She slowly turned up the next song, having perfectly timed everything just for this. This song always reminded her of Zim, and she thought he could appreciate that…plus it would loosen him up for what was to come that night. As the song started, she breathed. She was kind of nervous. It was different dancing with friends than dancing all alone in a bedroom with your boyfriend sitting on the bed. She began moving with it and as each lyric hit him and each shift of her hips he came unfurled from his anger.

This song, it felt like it was recorded by her just for him even though Gaz's singing was not this professional or pop star like. Still the words…was this commissioned by Gaz? She danced in rhythm with the beat and Katy Perry's vocals. His brow rose and his eyes widened at the implications in the chorus. Her eyes met with his as she tried her best to be seductive, but it wasn't her style really. It felt awkward and the strangest thing ever. Zim didn't notice nor care, his hands unfolded, and he had a much calmer, albeit aroused, appearance.

She had to turn from him as he was doing that thing he did with the smirking and the eyes. Good thing the song was winding down and as it ended, she turned off the music player. She turned back around now a little better suited to look at him looking at her that way. All his aggravation was gone and his jealous streak. He patted his lap and Gaz's face felt hot. She had sat in his lap just this morning why did this feel so…dirty? She didn't move for a bit. Her legs felt like another entity now with him giving her that look. His eyes narrowed a bit more, more aggressive than before but that leer never left.

"Sit down," He sharply commanded making Gaz snap out of it. She didn't take orders normally, but she did it anyways, finally getting her damned legs to work. She positioned herself upon him. Without any bump there that normal human men would have his lap was always comfortable but even without something in his pants telling her he really liked her dancing she could tell. He stroked her bottom lip with the tip of his talon. "You've been a bad girl, calling Zim names. So cruel. Zim will have to punish you."

"Hm. How about I kiss you and we call it even? I didn't mean it anyways."

"Say what you mean then…tell Zim what he truly is to you and I'll consider this offer."

"You…you're…look I'm not too good with the whole sappy sentimental stuff…but you are… everything for me."

"Everything? Or the only thing?"

"Oh gosh just shut up and make out with me already!"

He did just that, pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply. She was irresistible and that dance had just about made him want to throw all caution to the wind and take her on the fuzzy pink carpet. No. That was not how he wanted it, not their first time. It had to be special and he wanted to make it special, wanted to burn the memory into their heads for all eternity. He broke apart from her lips which was always so difficult for him. If humans didn't need to breathe, he'd kiss her forever, but they did and besides she had other places on her for his lips to touch. And teeth. And tongue. And hands.

"Zim, I have something pretty big planned tonight so free your schedule."

"There's nothing I have there that is more important than you. However, Zim also has big plans. There's somewhere I want to take you."

She frowned. '_No no'_, her mind thought bitterly, '_he can't take me somewhere. This ruins everything but…sigh…he looks so hopeful_.' "Where is it?"

"Glad you asked. You mentioned wanting to swim and my brilliant mind thought to take you to those caves you wanted to see. You'll like it... aaaand…we'll be entirely alone…away from the crowds and the others…," He answered suggestively, rubbing up and down her leg, inching close to her inner thigh to give it a squeeze. Gaz matched his smirk. She now could tell this wasn't going to be a quick visit to a strange and wonderful location. He wanted to take her, both literally and figuratively. Her heart stammered with excitement knowing what he had planned for her, for them. Tonight would be the night. It just had to be.


	14. Fourteen

[AN: Zim invades Gaz wink wink. 18+ stuff below. Also after that some heavy topics with Dib's mental health. Stay tuned!]

It was time. Night had fallen, and Gaz was on her heels, breathing in and out to steady her nerves. '_C'mon now, you are Gaz, people shake in their boots with fear at you, you are the doom bringer you shouldn't be nervous about anything_.' As she went about the rest of her day it was like she was in a fog and only snapped out of it when the sky started to become dark, the first and largest moon appearing slowly and with it the suspense of what she and Zim were going to do. She had showered thoroughly, shaved, shampooed her hair too. She wore a purple cloth fabric hoodie dress that stopped just above her knees and underneath it was her swimsuit since there would be water.

She wasn't sure what to expect outside the obvious, but it was best to be safe. It was one of those bikinis that tied in the back so it would be easy enough for him to take off if he needed to. It was simple enough- black, metal hoop detailing, nothing fancy. Same thing with her shoes, just black slides with spikes. She was plain as could be and that's just how he'd want her. No big fancy lingerie or makeup or high heels. He loved her in her sweat pants and messy bun, he loved her even when she was crusty eyed and grumpy, he loved her when no one else would.

The only thing she did was paint her fingernails in one of his favorite colors; magenta. It wasn't going to stay on if she kept chewing at her nails, though. She tried to keep her hands busy so they wouldn't fidget so much. She brushed through her hair, sort of flounce it out, make sure the knot tied on her top isn't too tight or difficult, pick off nonexistent lint. The door to the room opened and every hair on her body stood up knowing who it was by scent and the sound of the way he walked. She turned around and looked at him, trying to figure out if he was half as anxious as she was or half as jittery. It didn't seem so to her.

He looked cool as a cucumber wearing black swim shorts with a purple steak down the side and dark purple-pink top. He was still in his boots but something about that seemed right to her and she knew he would take them off when they got there. Zim's squeedily spooch and heaven knows what other organs all were wobbling inside of him making his stomach upset. He appeared so calm and collected on the outside because he was who he was. He'd be damned if he showed up in front of her a sputtering, tongue-tied, shaky mess. Zim had just gone through every precaution necessary and perhaps even unnecessary to make certain this would go as smoothly as possible. The air was so dense it was like they could lift it and neither of them spoke anything, just looked at the other.

"Are you ready?" Zim questioned, cursing himself for sounding a bit too uneasy for his taste.

"Mhm." It was all she could really muster up right now since her mouth was so dry and her tongue was like lead. '_Fuck, why does this have to make me feel like this? Why won't my nerves calm down? Why can't I just smile and go along with him like this a totally normal thing to do?...Cuz it's him…and I've never done this before. Satanic powers give me strength, I'm going to need all the help I can get'._

His hand took hers and she was led away out of the room, out of the hotel, and out of her mind. They both took his ship there with Zim making sure to have the invisibility turned on. Walking there would take too long so this was the best way to travel but it would still take an agonizing 15 minutes to get there. Gaz felt all of those minutes and seconds and milliseconds go by slowly. So very slowly. Zim kept his eyes focused ahead of him, stealing one glance at her. He could see it all over her from the way she sat to the way she was scrunching the bottom of her dress. She might even be more nervous than he was.

That helped ease him a bit. He breathed in deeply trying to still his heart just as she had. '_You are an invader! Do not forget that! An Irken invader! A warrior as well. Look at her, she's shaking. It won't do to have ourselves be the same. Relax. I can do this'. _Somehow his little pep talk made him feel better. Neither of them spoke a word, not a single word, the whole ride there. Gaz couldn't look at him, she just couldn't, not right now. She felt like she was going to pass out. She, the scary powerful creature of Earth whom struck fear into the hearts of many!

She had never let anyone get close to her, had no friends, trusted no one and then he crashed landed into her planet and her life. He had her heart in the palm of his clawed hands and at any moment could break it, hurt it, torment it in unspeakable ways. He would never though, she knew that, but she could not help her surge of emotions right now. She had about zero to at best ten percent experience with anything inherently sexual having never gone much farther than touching only when she was bathing and having fantasies. They both wanted it, that was a no brainer.

They had been all over each other for the past few days but now that it was go time, they found themselves at an internal standstill. Gaz looked down, trying to focus on anything to keep herself sane until the ship stopped and landed. Zim got out first and helped Gaz out after, still so gallant even at the most panicky time of their lives. He held her there, close to him, her hand in his, their eyes never leaving the others. Zim did something that broke the tension at last. He wrapped one arm around her and kissed her in a toe curlingly remarkable way that made all the knots come undone in her body and turn her into warm clay for him. Now she wasn't as nervous, now she was just excited and full of lusty longing for him.

"So trembly my Gaz is," He softly whispered against her lips, "And Zim hasn't even started yet."

"S-s-shut up...!" She mumbled, biting his lip to get him to stop talking so much. He bit hers back in retaliation causing a light squeak of surprise. Her eyelids lowered as he set his teeth to her neck. Her actual eyes drifted off to the side and when they did she gasped but not because of Zim. It was because what she was looking at was so Earth shakingly gorgeous. As much as her body was shrieking out for his right now, she pulled him off to go look. It was beyond breath taking. The water, or whatever it was, was a minty blue color with a shimmer to it. It splashed gently along the black shore line and across the rocks which held algae and mushrooms. The cave itself that engulfed it sat further back.

Actually, there was more than one cave but the main one was the biggest and therefore the easiest to notice. Everything was bioluminescent causing a neon glow that was reflected by the water. Up, high up on the roof top of the cave there were crystallized formations like nature's own chandeliers. There were skinny twisty corkscrew shaped trees so heavy with fruit that the trees leaned downward. Their bark was pure white, and they had no leaves just beautiful white twisted branches. The fruit must have been bioluminescent as well because they glowed an aquamarine shade just like some of the other plants. In fact, the tree bark had aquamarine pulsating cracks along it. Everywhere she looked it was a wonder.

Flowers of all hues, shapes, and sizes she had never known to exist. Smells so wonderful and clean it made her want to bury herself in the air. So many things she did not know the name of nor cared because they all looked so lovely. It was pure magic. Her heart sang gently, as it often did for Zim, at him choosing such a stunning and fantastical fairy tale esque place to take her for their first time. She could almost cry with how much diligence and care he put into this. Her curiosity at what the water felt like and tasted like even got the better of her and she started to take off her shoes to get in. Zim had just watched her basking it all in.

It wasn't his own planet but seeing her delight in anything he could give her, he who had so very little to give, made him blissful. As her shoes slipped off her feet, he too started to undress himself to get into the water, removing only his top and boots. Now it was his turn to gawk for Gaz had taken off her little cloth dress and revealed to him the vast amount of skin that had been so hidden from view all this time. He had never seen so much of her at once. Such a woman like that could out beat the sights and splendor of this oasis. Nothing, not one thing, could compare and she hadn't even taken her clothes entirely off. He could scarcely imagine that or not drooling all over her because of it. His body felt so hot that he just jumped right in without her.

Gaz watched as Zim came back up from the water, each droplet making her envious because of how they slid down his skin. He let out a content sigh from the cool temperature of the water, sliding his hands across his antenna like someone might their hair. She had noticed something else too, when he had jumped in there was a ring of gold and with every movement he made there were small ripples of it. She put one foot in. It felt refreshingly cold, soothing her equally hot body as she slowly moved herself entirely in. A golden ripple formed around her when she did. She moved her hand across the water's edge and a line of gold followed from it. Gaz scooped some of it up and looked at it, seeing that those sparkles were causing some sort of reaction that made the golden glow. It smelled faintly minty and so she took an experimental lick. Peppermint Schnapps is what she could akin it to, if she had ever tried alcohol that is. Zim waded his way over to her and caught her around her waist from behind causing her to gasp.

"Careful now, if you drink too much you'll get sick and we can't have that."

"What is it...? It's not water..."

"Prepita and it's very dangerous if you ingest too much."

"Then why does it taste so good?"

"Those gold flecks aren't just for show. They are living organisms but really...we aren't here for a science lesson, now are we?"

She turned fully to him, arms around his neck. He pulled her as close as he could and slammed his mouth onto hers, unable to keep himself from her any longer. She couldn't either, so she wrapped her legs around his hips which made him moan into her mouth. Having all of Gaz on him like that, it was so possessive. He loved that. His hands went to her bottom and squeezed it, slipping underneath her suit to grasp at the bare skin. Using his Pak arms, he swam backwards to where he needed to go, somewhere just a bit more secluded than here. His mouth didn't break from hers for a moment nor would Gaz dare let him go. She barely noticed they had moved at all until they were all the way inside one of the secondary caves.

There was a small rocky shelf that stood between the inside of the cave and the water that Zim carefully climbed up on, not wanting to trip and hurt her. Rocks and shells were obviously too hard to lay his mate on but there were patches of foliage. Finding one he put Gaz down on it and took his mouth of hers gaining a disappointed whine. Though how could she be too disappointed in the location she was in right now? Crystals above and some jutting out of the sides, glowing stuff everywhere, soft grass bed with flowers underneath her, and of course Zim, somehow looking better than all of that as he sat above looking her over. He was biting his thumb as he scanned this goddess beneath him. Like Persephone the flowers seemed to just bloom around her, and their glowing pollen surrounded her.

"My Queen..." he breathed out, speaking it like it was the truth and also a very fragile ancient word. His hands hovered a bit over her top and he swallowed a bit. She nodded at him and he took no further heads ups from then on out. Moving behind her back he pulled at the string there and it came loose just from that one tug. Her top just about slid off of her revealing the two handfulls of flesh he had always been curious about. As if he even doubted this, but just like the rest of her they were beautiful. His hand went across them, stopping at her nipple which stood erect the moment he touched it. His thumb traced along it causing a muffled groan of pleasure from his love. He purred, his clicker joining in to it. Oh, he liked that. He liked that a lot. He traced them both but a little harder and gained another "mmf" from Gaz. As he toyed with her, he started to get a better feel of what she liked and what she loved. What made her back arch towards him, what made her pant, what drove her as wild as she drove him.

His mouth latched onto the side of one, starting off with kisses then licks, then hickeys but no bites not there. He knew they were sensitive things. Gaz was melting, dripping all over the floor and in some literal sense too. Zim was perfect, too perfect actually, but like she cared. What he did to her it was like nothing else. He left scores of bites anywhere he could, some harder than others depending on the spot, and his tongue licked all of her not missing a single solitary inch. Her taste was something indescribably addictive as was she. Utterly addictive. He left her bottoms on for now as he made his way up each leg, giving any and all areas special attention. Gaz really felt loved if not worshiped by his actions though she almost kicked his face in for licking her feet.

She didn't she just let it be, not wanting to ruin something that was so wonderful. She could say that she found his reverence for even her feet appealing. He was, so far, an incredibly amorous partner, caring for her first before himself and making sure she knew she was the queen he had just called her. Her breath hitched when his mouth started back down and reached towards her inner thigh. Zim's senses picked up an erotic scent coming from there and it was making his brain forget what his name even was because it was so rich an aroma. Using his teeth, he untied the strings of her bathing suit and rendered Gaz fully naked to his wandering eyes. She could not describe the sounds he was making, he was exploding with rapture so his clicker strummed hard along his throat.

His eyes went wider than he thought might be possible seeing her womanhood for the first time. This was very secreted, very delicate, and coveted by him. It was, in its own way, very precious. The crowning jewel of any woman and so he handled it with care, at first. He parted her lower lips, almost drugged just by the scent alone, and eyed with a now seductive glaze in his red spheres the attractively pale pink color she had. There was a pearl there, a pearl of dark pink color, that he found he instantly wanted to investigate with his hands and mouth. She was also wet there. Gaz hoped to any and all gods that he didn't assume human women leaked water or he wouldn't do what she wanted him so desperately to do. He wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it was safe. His pointer finger swiped against her, circling around her tight hole. She whimpered and bucked her hips. He growled at her reaction. His tongue licked across his finger and his eyes went round again. Before Gaz could become nervous about what she might taste like to him he put his whole face in between her legs and started licking with voracity.

"Ahhhh...f... fuck...!"

He growled again, the feeling of it vibrating against her walls. Her hips jutted upwards, but he kept them in place while using his Pak arms to hold her legs open. She was a twitching moaning mess and he loved it. He loved the taste of her too. Just when he thought she couldn't be any more deliciously addictive, here she was a decadence beyond any sweet he had ever tasted in his entire extraordinarily long life. He found through his thorough ravishing of her with his mouth that she liked having that pearl touched so he never let it be. The best reaction he got is when attempting to give her a hickey there. She had moaned so loud when he did that. He made sure to do it often.

"Oh god...it feels...so...so good!"

He raised his eyes to her, a smug grin on his face as he continued to eat her out. Hearing that he went on with more gusto, wanting more praise like that but the praise wasn't what he soon became hopelessly mad for. It was her saying his name. His mouth was much too busy to command or ask her to say it again but as soon as he could he'd ask her to say it until the heavens shook and thundered it back. Her panting came in hard rasps, her body felt something inside of her trying to release. Her eyes rolled back a little as he put his tongue inside of her.

"Z... Zim...I...I... gunna... gunna...!"

He looked at her questioningly but didn't stop until she moaned loudly, her lower half jolting and spasming in his arms. He pulled away a bit, peppering the area with kisses as he did. He licked his lips looking at his mate. She looked so submissive right now with her legs splayed open and pink-red all over from the heat. He decided then and there he needed to see Gaz like that more, so pleased and pleased by him. Him only.

"You taste delicious," He complimented, trying to get any of her juices that he still had lingering on his mouth. "And you look even more delicious."

"Mmrfff..." She groaned out, still a bit hazy from her mind-blowing orgasm. She felt so at ease, so relaxed, so content right now. Not too content though, she still wanted more from him. She looked him over with a lazy eye. "Zim where's your...?"

"Eager, aren't you? Here you go then," Zim cooed sensually, running his hand down his chest, having removed his shorts at some point, and pressing into his lower stomach. His organs had been twisting and turning all day with want of her, especially the part specifically meant to go inside of her. It had been jamming hard against him this entire time wanting to serve its purpose. Gaz's jaw went slack and her low lidded eyes opened about all the way when his manhood was out and proudly on display for her. It was somewhat similar to a man's, the kind of shape it was and the fact that he did have balls. It was hot pink, dripping from tip to base with liquid that it seemed to excrete, and it had fleshy malleable bumps. Also, it was big, so big it made Gaz afraid and at the same time stimulated.

"You are so... big Zim..."

"Did you want it to be smaller? It can do that if you want."

"N... no... I want it just the way it is now... that's how it is normally right...?"

"Well...you have made it swollen with all of your moaning."

Gaz turned deep red as she felt him rub it against her already wet womanhood. The liquid, it felt so tingly. She thought maybe it was a natural lubricant. Thank goodness for that because he was way too big and she way too tight. She ushered out a small moan as the tip rubbed against her clit. All she could hear was Zim growling softly, so overstimulated and overly intoxicated by her that it made it increasingly tough for him not to breed her now.

"Y... you can go ahead..."

"I'll be gentle and slow but Zim makes no promises he will stay that way."

"Do...whatever you want..."

"Oh, you just sealed your doom, my sexy mate. No going back on it now."

Gaz found herself feeling fear again, a foreign emotion for her, fear, adrenalin, and arousal all mixed together. She was not one phased by pain easily, but she had her worries, she was so small and tiny and had that virgin barrier. Her thinking was halted dead in its tracks as Zim placed the tip in, slowly, biting down hard on his lip to stop himself from immediately becoming a savage animal. She could see his struggle, torn hard between what she needed and what he needed, leaning further into what she needed. She touched his shoulder to get his attention, swiping it across his chest then up his neck feeling his throat vibrating hard with his purrs.

"I...I lo...I love you...don't hold back anymore."

"Zim will be upset if he hurts his mate..."

"A little pain can be a good thing. Just put it all in me, now."

He sighed a bit; out of relief or frustration it could have been both. If that's what she wanted, why argue? He eased it all in her and with it broke that barrier. She dug her nails into his upper back making him hiss in pleasure-pain. Her teeth were clenched and every muscle on her was tightened which included the one he was inside. "A... are you okay?" His voice was uneasy because he was so thrilled, the animalistic part of him wanted to keep going but he stilled himself.

"It's not so bad...keep going..."

"But..."

"Zim fuck me and don't make me ask again."

"Yes, my queen. As you command."

Gaz was going to rebuttal as his snarky yet somehow still seductive tone, but she could not. He was easing out of her again but with more force. Those fleshy bumps rubbed her insides in way she had not fathomed beforehand could be rubbed. It felt fantastic and had her crossing her eyes. The secretions he made also eased her pain and tingled her. It didn't take too long after the first initial thrust for Gaz to get into it. Zim was beyond into it, his sanity, his rationality, his sensibility all going away. All that existed was her and this feeling. This astronomical feeling. Her core hugged every sopping inch of him despite his size making him utter a deep guttural growl.

"Oh God...Oh...my God...Z... Zim...!"

"Again, say my name again," He demanded huskily, biting into her leg as he pounded into her.

"Mm...mf...Z... z... Zim!"

"Unghh...keep going!"

Gaz clung to him, breathing hard against his neck. Her eyes were crossed from the sheer pleasure he was giving her. "Zim! Zim! Zim! Ahhh...you're so...a...a... am... amazing...!"

His pride had reached a new height when she moaned that against him. He took her by her hips and really gave it to her then, utterly drunken off of everything at the moment. Her lusty praises plus his name made him want to reward that behavior with more passion. The two planet-crossed lovers were entangled in their hectic fanatical fucking for an hour when Zim felt a seizing in his system, a tense knot was coming undone, and he knew it was only a matter of time before he released into her. Their lips were locked together making their conjoined sounds of pleasure muffled but every noise they made echoed loudly against the walls of the cave.

"G... Gaz... I'm going to...hnng...!"

"Me too!"

Her fingers dug into the ground scratching against the rocky terrain as she orgasmed hard, loudly screaming his name in ecstasy. He followed suit, smothering her body against his and re-capturing her lips in his own. He came so heavily into her that some of his seed leaked out from her. They laid there together in each others arms spent from all that exertion, their breaths mingling as Zim laid his forehead on hers. After sitting there for a few minutes, he rolled off of her, his male anatomy retracting back into his body. He didn't let go of her though and she didn't mind being held by him even if they were both sweaty and hot. Zim moved his hand up his head and across his antenna while his heart was finally slowing down.

"...Wow...what a rush...!"

Gaz buried her face against his chest and he stroked up and down her back. She did not feel like Gaz exactly, not as seething and sharp tongued, all her woes and worries and tension and anger and stress flew away leaving her sighing happily in his arms. Her finger drew a loopy heart on his chest continuously. "That was more than wow...that was...incredible...! You do know this means we'll be doing it all the time, right?"

"Oh, I was betting on it," Zim replied with a wink. She nudged him, and he nudged her.

"Tell Zim he was amazing again. It sounds so right when you say it."

"Your arrogance knows no bounds sometimes...but...I'll humor you tonight. You are amazing."

"Zimazing even."

Gaz and Zim cackled happily at their pun from what felt like years ago. Gaz was joyful, Zim was ecstatic, they were in love. Everything was right with the world.

* * *

Meanwhile back on Earth everything was not right. Not right in the slightest. Dib had awoken from his sleep with a nightmarish scream that even frightened Tak who was going through listing off all the people in the group they had been looking for. She rushed over to his room, papers still in hand. There she found him upright in bed, a cold sweat making his hair plaster to his face and his hand on his chest, clenching hard.

"Bad dreams again?"

"Oh Tak...it's awful... I keep seeing so many faces so many people...and the blood and the screaming..."

Tak moved inside and sat on the edge of his bed. Her hand went on his knee. She understood what he meant and this wasn't the first time Dib had the night terrors. Every time the same thing, death, violence, fire, flashes of what he had done and was still doing burrowing into his brain. Dib pressed his face into his knees and started weeping, his body quivering. Tak did her best to pacify him, rubbing his back mostly. His guilty conscious was eating him alive making him feel regret and sorrow for the decisions he has made; at least the ones that have affected who he could look back and see were innocent.

"There, there now. No need to cry. In war casualties happen, that's just how it is."

"Casualties? I've obliterated planets without even thinking...I've killed so many...people that didn't deserve death even if they were aliens."

"They would not surrender, and you gave them your ultimatum. It's their own faults that their planets aren't around anymore. Look, we Irkens, we are a war-based race and honestly so are you humans. The amount you spend on military is staggering. I should think that taking a few lives would be nothing."

"You wouldn't understand...it's a human thing to be sympathetic...you just don't have that. You don't know what it's like living with myself and my inner demons. Always taunting me, always telling me I was wrong, always telling me I deserve to die. The only respite I get is when I keep my mind at work."

"Let me help you, Dib. I can help you make those demons go away. Please...before you suffer ptsd... if you haven't already."

Dib rubbed his hands around his eyes trying to clear the tears, sniffling hard. There was so much going on inside his mind, so many things all whirling around and could not handle. His errors, his aggression, his destruction of millions, his taking lives of children, his feelings towards Tak they still hadn't discussed, how his people saw him, how his dad was proud of him but didn't seem to care before, how Gaz saw him and where she was. So many things. The pressure of being the savior of the Earth along with also being the destroyer of other planets was weighing him down and after so many sleepless nights he felt like he was going to crack. He would take anything at this point, just to ease the pain.

"How Tak?" His voice was cracked and dry, his eyes rimmed in red with deep black bags to compliment it. His breath was stuttery, his chest was tight, his heart felt like someone was squeezing it to death.

"You have to trust me, Dib. No matter what my method is, trust me."

"I do trust you Tak, with my life," His voice broke as he claimed this, tightening his hand on his chest where his broken heart remained. "You are honestly the only thing that helps me through this struggle. Dad would probably say I should handle it scientifically or some crap."

"Would you be open to the idea of medication that isn't from Earth? Because we had this pill we used to give to defects that would sort of dissolve their emotions."

His head jerked up and his eyes rounded at her suggestion. He furrowed his brow at her. "I don't want to become a mindless zombie, Tak! I need to feel emotions unlike y-"

"Go on. Say it." Tak dared, narrowing her purple eyes at him. "Tell me to my face that I don't give a damn about anything what so ever."

"Don't you?!"

"I wish I did! I used to be such a hard-hearted person before I came here before I... met you. Now after living on Earth so close to you all the time I'm starting to give a damn about what happens and why. My heart also aches for my fallen comrades so don't sell me short Dib. I would die for you. Does that not mean I care? I hate that I do sometimes, but I'll live with it if it's only you and Mimi I have any sort of blasted Earthly affection for."

Dib's shaky hand went to her face and cupped her cheek with his head still on his arm. He looked at her meaningfully. She really was his MVP, his cheer squad, his support through everything. His father, his own father, barely supported him like she did. He was...actually more uncaring than her it felt. Not that he wasn't always jovial and bright eyed, nor did he stop complimenting or congratulating him. Keep up the good work, son! You're doing great, son! That's my boy! Never give up, Dib! Make me proud! He, like everyone else, demanded so much of him and it made him start to shatter underneath the surface from overworking to meet his expectations. She was never like that, she took him as he was. When he was a nobody, when he was at his lowest, when he felt like trash, when he couldn't take it anymore, she was there to bolster his confidence, to assure him it would always be okay. Lacking any mother figure really did do something to his psyche and lacking a father figure in most of his life had too so all her fretting and petting had caused him to attach to her.

She never cared if he was stressed and looked like shit half the time, if his body was just about ready to drop, if his mind was worthy of the nut house. She stayed. She could have easily left him at any point, and he would deserve it, but she stayed. How could he have said she didn't care at all? She so obviously did. Why else stay by his side even when his mental health was out of whack? She and he hadn't spoken about it all, but he remembered. He had slept with her, treated her with disdain, and still she stayed. "I would have gladly married you," she had told him. Did she really want him that much? He had so many women say and write the same things to him, but it felt like cheap words you throw at any celebrity. She didn't say it like she was talking to the big bad oh so important powerful Dib she was talking to the weak, whiny, hot mess that was sitting there about to let her walk out on him just because she was an alien.

Even now he couldn't drudge up too much about the experience of doing that with her. She had enjoyed it but not fully and that was his fault as well. She couldn't commit to it when she knew that it meant nothing to him like it did to her. She wasn't just power hungry she was starved for attention, for anything he could give her willingly. It burned through her like a hot iron making her want to rip out her brains or whatever made her feel this way for him. It was not love, still, but it was as close as an Irken who wasn't a defect could get. She saw him as mate material, and she stuck her claim on him so when he rejected her it stung. Dib let her words float into him, curve around his aching everything and soothe it as she always soothed him. I would die for you. He knew that well enough she had almost done it once and the thought of losing her when he had not much else to cling to was terrifying.

"We still haven't talked about it...you know that night..."

She sighed and moved his palm from her face. "Not now, Dib. Your current status is more important to me."

"Why are you so wonderful? Why do you always have the right words to say and the right way to ease me? You aren't using any alien mind tricks, are you?" He asked the last part in as much jest as he could muster so that she would know he did not mean it.

"I do what I do because you are worthy of that to me. As for how I do it I just... know. Like, for instance, I've figured out over time that you have the most tension between your shoulder blades and that you have a mole on your body that looks almost like the Membrane logo."

"It's so weird, right?! I've asked my dad if it means anything- you know like it was just always meant to be, but he shook it off as usual. I always feel like he's hiding something...just don't know what. I don't feel that way with you though. You tell me everything even if I don't want to hear it but need to."

Tak smiled at him and pushed up his glasses. "That's because you tell me everything too. We have a mutual trust for one another. I usually have never confided in anyone like this save for Mimi, so you should feel grateful."

"I do...look Tak about what I said earlier, about you not caring. I'm really sorry for that. Sometimes I just get so carried away that I say things I don't mean."

"Think nothing of it. Now, Dib, will you consider my idea? It really won't render you without feeling, it will only numb that which causes you the most grief. You can still feel happiness and all those other things people feel."

"Will it hurt?" He questioned, now trying to be more open to the idea. What other option did he have?

"It's like taking any other pain medicine only these targets your nervous system traveling up to the brain right into your cerebral cortex. It goes into the hypothalamus gland from there and feeds it sensations of tranquility every time stress comes up. You won't have anxiety anymore or feel that pain you do. You'll be calm but not cold-hearted. On us Irkens it would destroy any emotions out of the normal most specifically love but our brains are different than yours. Would you like to give it a try?"

She took out something from her Pak and held it before him. It was a green glass container with Irken writing all over it and a cork in the top. Filling up the inside was very ordinary looking pills, they all had big red X's on their dissolvable plastic surface. He looked at them with apprehension. He never thought he'd be taking any type of anti-depressants in his life especially from an alien planet. He never thought he'd ever be in a position so taxing, so painful, that it would force him to take something like this. Irkens did have superior medical advancements but he still was unsure of taking it. Tak uncorked it and shook the bottle releasing the pills onto her hand, just one, and she held it before his mouth.

"Say ah."

He looked at the pill and looked at her. It could cure him, snuff out his fear, his regrets, his sorrows over all of this. The idea of not being human, not having that human empathy anymore bothered him greatly and stilled his hand. Tak could see he was going back and forth outweighing the pros and cons of such a thing. It was time she took initiative, so she put the pill between her lips very carefully and pressed them against his, using her tongue to guide it in.

Dib would have gasped if his mouth wasn't being covered by hers and her tongue not forcing its way into his, pushing that pill close to the base of his own tongue. He had to swallow it there was no choice in that matter, so he did but kept his mouth on hers longer. The first time he kissed her he pushed her away and the other times he could not recall. He would push her away no longer. Tak whimpered against him as he attempted to pull her head closer to his and deepen the kiss. She yanked herself away. She did not want to keep getting hurt by him over and over again. It was too much even for someone like her to keep going through with.

"What's wrong...?" She had initiated this kiss; didn't that mean she wanted it? He allowed his mind to tug him in her direction, to forgo the thoughts of her being sick and evil because of her species. Yes, it was wrong, yes it was madness, yes it was hypocritical, yes, he was upset he had fallen so far down off his high horse, but it felt good to kiss her. More than good. He had never kissed anyone before, it was all new to him. He was assuming she pulled away because he was bad at it.

"We can't do this Dib... I can't do this with you. This whole run around of push and pull and push and pull it's a strain on me. You keep toying with me and it makes me want to just urrgghhh! You made me just the tiniest bit weak and when I let myself get comfortable with you, you told me I wasn't for you in the worst way. I'm so done with this, Dib! I am so through with you and your games."

"Tak...I... I don't know what condition there is to label what is wrong with me...there's no medication anywhere that could cure me...except...you. I don't deserve another chance...I don't at all...at this point the doghouse seems too nice for me. I... I told you I wouldn't deny anything any longer and that means my feelings too. I like you...no damn it all...I really meant it when I said I loved you...it's been eating me up inside just as much as any other pain I have. I want...I want an us...your rules, whatever you want."

Tak sat there still as a statue taking in what was confessed to her. Liberation, sweet victorious liberation at last! He had said it, he had admitted it he wanted her just as she had him and now, he was taking control of the situation, like a real man. Her chest puffed a bit as she purred softly, very feminine and sweet sounding. To have been waiting so long for it and finally hear it...it was ahh...like some sort of shackle had been released from her person. Other than that, she stayed silent for long, watching him at her mercy dangling at the end of a hook. Something about Dib's oh so very passive, shy, reclusive nature made him enticing for her. Seeing him flounder desperately and begging for mercy would be nice.

"Alright then...One chance. Don't piss it away."

He released his bated breath in a relieved sigh. She had taken so long to respond he was certain she would turn him down flat and she had every right to. He wanted to just grab her and hold her because he could do that now. That part of his conscious that sounded so much like his child self was tuned out which was partway thanks to the pills as those thoughts increased stress and panic. He chose not to because he had said her rules and he wasn't sure what the rules were yet. Could he touch freely, or did he have to ask? She put her arms around him, linking her hands at the back of his neck, which to him meant he could touch her. Holding her, just that alone, made him feel 300 times better.

"By the way I found out all the names to the group members."

"Oh yeah? Anyone I know?"

"Most of them are from the Skool actually. Francine, Katie, Bobbi, Keef, Dirk, and that missing boy Matthew. The other was a man, a comic book designer actually named John Vasquez, but I don't recognize his name or anything. I've written down all their addresses if you want to go find them."

"What right now?"

"The sooner the better, Dib. I'd like to sit here and have you apologize for your behavior with kissing but there are more important things at stake than my need to mate with you again."

Dib's face was blood red and the color traveled down his neck. To hear her just say that out loud, it made his head spin. So, she DID want to do it again at some point? This time he would be conscious, none of the Dib emboldened by beer, and he knew he'd almost shut off everything once it came down to it. She leaned up and kissed him on his crimson colored ear and cheek causing him to shake. She then did something much worse, she patted him on the evidence that proved he too wanted to do that again with her. He squeaked. '_Alright'_, her mind admitted, '_he is rather cute like that_.' Tak got up out of his arms and picked up her notes, shuffling them in her hands while Dib tried to straighten himself out. He thought of things that he didn't like or were ugly. As soon as Zim's face popped into mind he was no longer aroused. He got out of the bed too and went to his closet to find some clothes. She was right, as usual, he had to get a start on this.

"We should start with whoever is closest first and that would be Keef Mcnoodle."

Dib snorted out a laugh. "Mcnoodle...that's a stupid last name."

Tak looked at him curiously but smiled none the less, seeing him in good spirits at last and also showing off some of his abs as he buttoned up his shirt. He looked at her and blushed realizing she was eyeing him. Why hadn't he noticed that she did that all the time? As much as fangirls practically dropped their panties at the sight of him it was so different to have her give him a once over like she wanted to pounce on him at the moment. He smiled at her, an awkward smile he admitted but she didn't mind. She didn't take her eyes off of him as he got out his pants. She had seen it before but now he was nervous with her watching him. '_Oh god...it's happening again...think about Zim think about Zim._ '

"Do you need some help, luv?"

"Oh no, ahh...wait for me in the car, would you? Cue up the map to get to his house."

"Yes of course commander. I'll get right on it." She bowed her head and turned away, sneaking peaks of him as she went out of the door. Dib couldn't help but chuckle at her, her eagerness to see him unclothed made him feel giddy. He got dressed and headed out finding Tak in her disguise waiting for him in the car the map on his dashboard already showcasing the first direction he should take. She kept flicking his novelty bobble head, amused by it. He joined her in the car, and they started their drive. The whole way there he could barely concentrate on the road since she was feeling up his leg.

"Tak, please. I'm trying to drive."

"Spoil sport."

He found Keef's house and parked right outside. It was late, so everyone was most likely asleep already. As much as Dib didn't want to disturb Keef's parents at this hour he had to do it. Tak linked her arm with his, pressing herself close to him then got on her tiptoes and kissed his lips quickly. Dib rubbed the back of his neck and blushed yet again. He could get used to this having a girlfriend thing. When they knocked on the door no one answered so they tried again and again until a cranky voice said she was coming. An older woman answered the door, presumably Keef's mother looking sleepy at first but she noticed who it was and started to fuss with her hair and clothing.

"Oh Dib, sir. Such an honor to have you at our doorstep. What can I do for you?"

"Is your son home?"

"Keef? Yeah, he's upstairs in his room. Been crying for days. Had to punish the brat for keeping us up with his crying. I think he's up there crying right now."

"Could we...go talk to him?"

"Oh sure! Come on in. Excuse the mess. If I had known you were coming, I'd have spruced up."

Dib looked around the house not finding any so-called mess but plenty of rustic vintage stuff that smelled like dust and old people. It made his allergies want to act up. He thanked the lady for her time and then went upstairs to find Keef. All they had to do was follow the sounds of crying.

"Whyyyyy Zim why did you have to go?" Keef's voice lamented from outside his door.

"And where exactly is it that Zim went?" Dib asked, having opened the door and finding a distraught Keef whining at the window. His walls were covered with hand drawn and voyeuristic snapped photos of Zim and nothing else. It was downright creepy. Almost like an obsession. He even, unnervingly, had a small shrine dedicated to everything Zim. Keef jumped up from the sound of his voice and turned around to see the people he had been working against, the people who tortured his bestest friend.

"You won't get a word out of me! I'll die protecting his secrets!" Keef cried out, pointing at Dib for no real reason.

"We shall see about that," Tak answered, narrowing her eyes at him with a flash of silver light going across.

"Stay away from me foul harpy! Your silly mind tricks don't work on me! Zim removed my real eyeballs a long time ago and replaced them with even better ones. Isn't he great?"

"...I am beyond creeped out right now..." Dib confessed with a shudder and an eye twitch. "Look Keef, Zim is a criminal and you are defending him. That would make you an accomplice to his crimes if you kept him safe. If you just tell me where he took Gaz, I'll let you go with no charges."

"Cuff me! Drag me to the jail cells right now!" Keef held out his hands as he shouted dramatically. "I will rot there for Zim. He has done nothing wrong it's you who are the criminal!"

"Watch your mouth, boy," hissed Tak, defending her now claimed lover.

"Never! I shall never be silenced! ALL HAIL ZIM!"

"You'd really want to protect someone who tried to take over the world and also kidnapped my sister? Don't you understand how serious this is, Keef? Gaz is in trouble...and... I'm worried about her safety...worried about what he is doing or has done to her...Please Keef if you know anything let me know now."

Keef started laughing, almost as crazy as Zim did hearing what Dib thought. Such a fool he was for not seeing their clever plan! How dumb could ya get!? "Poor, stupid little Dib-worm," Keef stated with a chuckle, using that age-old name that Zim had called him, "If you knew the truth you'd die right there. I'd tell you just to see it happen, but I want to see your face when you find out. Oh, it's gunna be good. Zim's going to be so proud of me for not blabbing."

Dib could not wrap his head around the teen. Zim had used him when they were kids, they had never been friends for real, and now it seemed Zim might even be using him again. '_Just a means to an end as everyone Zim met was, including Gaz'_, Dib thought. He did not want to have that thought sit there and make itself known. The thought that his sister had been intimately used unwillingly by that hideous beast! Dib in his anger shook Keef so hard one of his robotic eyeballs fell out dangling by a chord. "Don't you understand anything?! My sister's life is on the line here! She's the only family I have besides my father and I can't see her get used by him! Why would you defend anyone who could have r...ra...ra... taken advantage of an underaged girl!?"

Keef placed his eye back in his socket, screwing it around until it was in the right direction. He blinked rapidly with the sound of servos moving then went back to "normal". "You think Zim is a rapist? They say I'm sick in the head! How could you think that about him? Zim is- no no! I won't say a thing!"

"You won't but I will," Came a mysterious voice from the corner of the room. Appearing out of actual darkness and nowhere was a tall boy with dark blue hair matching the description of the missing boy. It was Matthew, fresh from the nightmare world and looked it too. His eyes had a certain darkness, the kind that had seen true horror.

"Traitor!" Keef seethed, about to go over there and dismember him but Tak was holding him back now. "Let me go, verminous woman! I want to bite off his head! You traitor! Traitor!"

"Why are you so willing to sell Zim out but Keef's over here acting like Zim's the next messiah?"

"Payback," He answered simply, his black eyes regarding them with nothing but emptiness. Keef called him a traitor again and again, liquid seeping out of his eyes that were mock tears. Tak had enough of his annoying mouth and silenced him with a quick judo chop to the back of his neck. It would knock him out for a while but not hurt him. Dib looked at Keef on the floor now, one of his eyes still open and the eyelids twitching like a broken animatronic. It was disturbing even for Dib who had witnessed many disturbing things. It was sad in a way too, since his false tears were still going down his face and his mouth stuck open in a silent scream.

"Tell us what you know. All of it."

Mathew smiled menacingly, a bit of black smoke furling out of his mouth. He had picked up quite a bit of dark magic from being in the nightmare world so long and it formed about him gathering at his legs. Even his clothing seemed like it was sewn by the nightmare residents themselves, woven with every bad dream and thought that mankind could have. He now had the power to take Zim on and get revenge on him. Not just him. Gaz too. They were both as good as dead in his book, but he would not tell Dib his intentions to kill Gaz. He just licked his split tongue along his fangs and answered, "Of course. I'll tell you everything you need to know."


	15. Fifteen

Gaz was sleeping soundly in the plushy hotel bed with a smile on her face and she slept well. Why not? After their initial first romp in the cave that very night Zim had been quite the animal and had gone through two more rounds with her. He had to carry her home because she was drained and exhausted entirely, plus her legs might as well be broken for how useless they were. His endless plundering of her body rendered her too tired to even change yet again so she just went commando and wore her purple cover up. Zim did his usual watching of her as she slept, sighing over and over, twirling his fingers around stray strands of her hair, and gazing upon her as if she was his entire world.

"I'm the luckiest Irken alive to have her," He told himself though the computer could hear him, so it responded softly.

"Did you two have a nice time?"

Zim pressed his finger to his lip and shushed the computer but not in a normal harsh way, in a way that showed just how incredibly overjoyed and at peace he was. The computer said no more but watched over the duo usually having to stay in "awake mode" to watch Gaz's sleeping patterns. Zim eventually did get up, moving carefully as not to disturb his slumbering beloved and moved over to the computers main area. He plugged in a head set with a mic and started typing to the computer itself leaving the headphones on just in case. He dare not incur the wrath of a sleepy Gaz being awoken in the middle of the night. Even after his ehem time with her earlier with her she'd have no issue back smacking him. Zim typed up;

"Computer, is there any way you could find someone who matches the same genetic make-up as Dib and Professor Membrane?"

The computer paused, considered the words then typed back, "Using the blood donations data base and hospital records I should be able to find a match. It might take a moment. Be patient, Sir."

Zim sat back and folded his hands under his chin watching the computer work through every available Earth system it could. Zim occasionally looked back to make sure Gaz was still asleep. He smiled every time he saw that she was. Even though she was a hellish impette who could very easily best some of the finest soldiers he knew, she looked angelic sleeping like that. She was absentmindedly cuddling into a pillow and mumbled the only nickname he'd ever answer to. He smiled again. He heard a ping noise from the computer notifying him that it had something. When he looked on the screen there were documents all lines up and scattered about. It typed,

"According to Dib Membranes blood work he's an AB positive which of course, so is his father. It's not an uncommon blood type but I took a closer look at the strands of DNA I've compiled from all the times he's been in the lab and put his hands on me. With that I just narrowed it down more and more until I found someone who matched. You'll find the likeness is uncanny."

On the screen popped up a picture. A driver's license and a blood donor card was just under it. Zim should not have been as surprised as he was that the person looked so much like Dib, but it was like some sort of weird alternate reality almost. The young man had a lot of similarities to Dib but also a lot of differences. For one he did not wear glasses though he could have gotten contacts or just have been a clone that never had the eye problems Dib had. His eye color was an exact match for Dib's and his face shape was the same too. His head wasn't nearly as big, but it was still wasn't exactly too normal a size.

His hair, jet black like Dib's and the Professors, but unlike either of them he did not have a scythe like flip. Zim could see that his hair looked as if it would naturally go that way but seemed like it had been cut to keep it short. The name he went by was of course not Dib, that would be awfully silly, and his last name was not Membrane because he would have detached himself from that name long ago. It was Louie Neuron and he was in his mid to late twenties. Zim couldn't be surer this was someone of relation to Dib if not the supposed run-away clone he had read about. He had to be sure though and for that he would have to return to Earth at some point which was dangerous but would be worth it to recruit this copy on their side.

"Does he have a place of work?"

"Yes, he works as an internet technician. You know, talks on the phone and helps people with their computer issues."

"Maybe he could fix whatever makes you so snappy all the time."

"I'm about done with this. Do you need anything else?"

"That will be all."

Zim sat there for a while, staring at the face in front of him, the so very scarily similar to Dib face. That face seemed less punchable than Dib's for sure but as to answer whether or not he was just some distant relative or the actual factual clone was another matter. He put the matter at rest for now and focused instead on reading up on current Earth news, only highlighting where he and Gaz's name might come up. The foolish mortals thought he was some type of pedophilic felon who was forcing himself on Gaz as revenge on Dib and all humankind. If Gaz wasn't sleeping, he'd have laughed himself silly and if she was awake, she'd join him. Forcing her to have relations with him? Pft. No, she very much wanted it and he was very very very much going to give her what she wanted. Her age didn't matter to him, Irkens don't really count like that, don't really have ages just stages of their lives. From smeet to elders and the to other stages in between. He knew by Earth terms he was pretty much supposed to be dead and buried by this point, but nobody knew what the equivalent of his actual age would be they just said he was "older than Gaz".

She certainly didn't look or act like the innocent poor sad little girl they deemed her to be. She was 17, would be 18 soon, and once that happened what would they call him then? None of it mattered, really. It wasn't true anyways. The depictions of him had him reeling, quietly of course. They must be blind these humans to think he looked like that! Honestly, he had to show these to Gaz she would be on the floor splitting a seam. After his amusement he went through junk mail, sorted everything out, and then stayed up all night trying to beat the computer at chess. When Gaz woke up Zim was still at it with only two measly points to show for all his struggling. It wasn't that he was lacking in the skills to do it, but the computer was what it was, and its brain was much faster at this than his. She yawned making him turn around and see her, his purple demoness stretching and rising to greet the afternoon.

"Morning Zim," She greeted mid yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"Evening actually. I take it you slept sufficiently?"

"Mmmmhmm...haven't slept that good in a while," She answered, fumbling slowly out of the bed and smacking her dry lips. Zim leered at her when she said that, knowing his tireless love making had made her that way. "You should move the knight three places."

Zim looked back at the screen and noticed that he indeed had that move open to him and it would set him further into getting the checkmate. "What a woman!"

Gaz snickered at his comment as she brushed her teeth. She was in a good mood today, walking on sunshine even. This was absolutely not normal for the princess of all things dark and scary but after having Zim most likely literally fuck the hell out of her she was on cloud 9 right about now. She had not felt this way in eons and was glad to have that happiness burn brightly in her soul. This did not mean she would start throwing flower petals and skipping to her lou whatever the heck that meant. No sir. She was still Gaz and death would come to all this day and any other day. Gaz looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was jutting out at angles that shouldn't exist, her eyes remained halfway closed blinking slow, her mouth was chapped and the skin had broken, and her neck was covered in love bites only accomplished by zipper teeth. She never looked better in her own opinion. Gaz made her way back to Zim and moved his arm out of the way so she could plop herself in his lap, flipping up her hoodie as she snuggled in. He pulled her close as physically possible and kissed the top of her head.

"My Gaz finds Zim's lap comfortable?"

"You betcha," She replied, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she watched him play chess. Chess was a boring game to her but that's mostly because it was too easy and lacked excitement.

"Zim is glad he could provide a warm comfy place for you to place your well-rounded posterior upon."

She wiggled her hips on him but higher up, directly on where she had guesstimated his sex organs were. He grunted and she smirked devilishly. Her naughty antics had gotten her something back, him squeezing her right breast and licking her ear. She shuddered in his grasp, having only meant to tease him a little not rile the sleeping dragon. How was it he still had all this energy especially when he didn't sleep like she did? Her legs were still not functioning properly courtesy of her alien boyfriend.

"Such a clever thing you are and a naughty thing too. Is my Gaz so anxious for a repeat performance?"

"It was just a tease," She murmured, not removing his hand from her but also thinking she really should. "I don't know how you aren't tired."

"Tired of you? Never. Irkens need no sleep anyhow so Zim has energy for hours and hours and hours and hou-"

"I get it."

"You will be getting it soon if you don't stop teasing. One more move from you and off with your clothes."

Gaz pouted and wrinkled her nose. She knew he meant it, but she wasn't sure if her body could really handle all that again, so as much as she enjoyed teasing him, she had to stop. She sat there in his lap trying not to move any muscles and he released her. He did keep one hand on her upper abdomen right under her breast just in case. She pointed out more moves he could take when he wasn't taking them and together, he was finally able to catch up with the computer. Gaz yawned, out of boredom not being tired.

"This is boring...Can we do something else?"

"Oh! Zim almost forgot to show you the 'artwork' he found of us. Here I saved it in this file."

Gaz raised her eyebrow. There was artwork of them? This she had to see. She leaned forward a bit as the file opened and he showed her the first piece. It was clipped from a newspaper done in ink in a very political cartoon style. What got her choking on her own spit from laughter was the way they drew him. His head was comically overlarge and round like the standard grey aliens in film and they gave him razor sharp teeth. His tongue was wrapped around the town as small people ran in panic. They had drawn his Pak all wrong too making it look like a demented deformity he had. The caption said; 'Alien menace on the loose! Are we all doomed?'

"Pfffft...that's hahah so bad... not bad drawn just...heh bad... wow."

"Oh, just wait they get better!" He flicked over to the next one which had Gaz in it this time. It was parody of the infamous scene from King Kong only instead of a giant gorilla it was Zim with Gaz fainted in his clutches. The way she was drawn in not just this picture but in the others, portrayed her with different shades of purple and sometimes made her hair longer than it actually was. She had blushing cheeks and an overall sweet appearance like a pure guiltless maiden trapped by a big green vicious monster. It was all so wrong and warped but that's how they had made it seem to everyone. The two were laughing loud enough to the point where the others in their group could hear them.

Krit turned his head at the sound but paid it little mind, he was starting to get used to it at this point. Gir on the other hand wanted to see what was so funny and escaped them with Pixi running after hot on his trail. Krit supposed that meant he had to go too or else he'd be the one to blame. MiniMoose squeaked in a way that meant something along the lines of, "Here we go again." Pixi was almost there, she almost had him but Gir opened the door and tumbled into the room making the two occupants turn toward him. Pixi was on the floor behind him with her arm outstretched and Krit was behind her peering nervously at Zim and Gaz. Gir scrambled over to the chair that Zim was sitting in and started rapidly making his way up it.

"Gir what is the meaning of this?!"

"Whatcha lookin at? Is it a clown?"

Gaz reached up and helped the robot onto her lap so he could see the humorous pictures on the screen. Pixi was unsure if this meant she was in trouble or not for not performing her duties correctly and Krit was the same but never the less they both went over to their sides. The picture currently on the screen was the city on fire with a ridiculous depiction of Zim stomping about the town, laser beams shooting from his eyes. Gir pointed at the screen directly over the drawing of Zim's face.

"Izzat you, mastaaa?"

"That's what the pitiful humans assume the magnificent Zim looks like. How wrong they are."

"Oooh...I didn't know it was yoooou for sure. Where am I?"

"They didn't draw you Gir," Gaz replied, patting him on the head.

"Actually...you are wrong. Zim has found more so-called art with Gir in it."

Zim clicked on another file and opened up a new set of pictures. The first one did indeed have Gir on it, just Gir actually, drawn in a cartoon style with big puppy dog eyes and very circular puffy soft edges to his form. Above him was written; 'The alien robot, friend or foe?' Gir pointed at it and keeled over laughing but possibly for no reason other than he just wanted to. Pixi stared at the image and couldn't understand why they had made him look so much like an actual infant other than to garner sympathy. His features were too human and babyish and perhaps that was funny enough but Pixi couldn't laugh. Well she could laugh but it wasn't that funny to her.

This must have been from a long time ago, Gaz thought, because Gir had to have still been alive for them to be questioning anything. Everyone found the Sir unit adorable though Zim could say he was quite the opposite most of the time when his face was covered in greasy cheese and dirt. The next picture looked like it was done by a 5-year-old in crayon of what was supposed to be Zim being stepped on by Dib with two X's in his eyes and a ghost coming out of his mouth. Gir had been included in the picture, just somewhere off to the side. What had made Zim save the picture was just how ugly Dib was drawn and goofy too. If they thought his head was big before the little kid who had drawn it had made his actual head look puny in comparison.

"It's a vast improvement honestly!" Gaz jested, chortling at the image. It was too cartoonish for her to take the fact that Zim was dead seriously. It looked like a game over screen in a video game.

"The Earth child got him down pact with his stick legs and stick arms and big pointy nose."

"Hehehe master look at you, you look like a runded over racoon."

"GIR You daaare make fun of me!? Zim will throw you in the garbage if you mock me!"

"You would not," Gaz believed, poking Zim on his cheek. "I wouldn't let you."

"You hear that Gir your life has been spared. Be thankful! If Zim's mate was not here, you'd be trashed. Trashed do you hear me!?"

"I like the trash can it smells like hobos in there," Gir said, standing on his head smiling like a dope.

"Remind Zim why he keeps this incompetent bot around at all!" Zim was rubbing his temples and groaning. Gaz reached up and kissed him and suddenly his headache just vanished entirely. Her kisses were like the sweetest kind of fire on his lips and he wanted it more every time. Why were the others in here again? He should shoo them away so he could continue to kiss her at his pleasure without them looking. Krit wondered what that felt like, what it meant. He hadn't learned much about affection yet but he knew it was called a kiss and that it entailed touching mouths but what was it like? It must be something wonderful because they did it so often.

"You like him, that's why he's still here."

"Zim has no such feelings for Gir."

"Aww master I love you toooo."

Gaz took the mouse in her hand because Zim was raising his and shaking them at Gir while shouting off. She wanted to see what else there was but instead of looking through his files she went to the internet to see what she could find. What she found out was that Zim had an entire fanclub website called Zimania and it was ran by none other than Keef himself, of course. Gaz had to roll her eyes at that, the boy was sick, so very sick but at least he was not trying to take Zim away by any means. He knew that Gaz made Zim happy so he wouldn't try to compete for that kind of affection, but he would take what he could get. Gaz scrolled through the page and found what she was looking for, the fan art section.

The very first picture surprised her because she was in it but not as they had been before, as an enemy to the Earth and his female victim but something much more. It was drawn like one of those racy romance novels with blurry sort of edging and a lot of soft hues and roses. Gaz was draped on him wearing a long black gown with a high slit which flowed in the nonexistent wind. She had to admit she did like the dress. Zim was wearing what looked like a take on his invader outfit if it was a shirt and the front was opened. His hand was on her neck and the other at her stomach. He looked like he was about to kiss her face and she was surrendering to him. There was a bit of text which was written in flowery cursive writing. 'Gaz and Zim- Are they in a secret love affair? Read this week's magazine to see what our reporters have scooped up!'

"Whoa..."

Zim stopped his shouting match at Gir to look at what was so whoa. He froze, eyes bulging out of his head at what he was seeing. In his minimal searching he had come across nothing that implied them being together at all so this was a surprise that anyone would assume that. More so than that was the way it was illustrated and what Gaz was wearing. He had never seen her in a proper dress before and not one so elegant looking and skin tight with her breast spilling out and all.

"Whoa..." he repeated, mouth open wide.

Krit was starting to have an appreciation for human artwork and this was no different. He was too naïve to understand any of the innuendos provided. It just looked like high-quality art to him. Pixi was more knowledgeable about these things, having learned about them, hearing it, and seeing it all. She could comprehend that this was supposed to be erotic and sensual and would lead to something not meant for younger viewers. If the rest of the photos were like this, she would have to escort Krit out of there. Gir just thought they were hugging and nothing more. Gaz scrolled down and saw there was a comment section and all she could think was "Oh boy." The area was flooded with people's opinions on the piece or on the topic at hand which were mostly positive actually, with half of the people loving the concept and the other half being unsure or denying the existence of the pairing.

"This is just hysterical," Gaz commented, reading what people assumed or did not assume. "And this person said my full name is Gazolina. Jesus H."

"Do these imbecilles know nothing?! What website are you on anyhow? It's ghastly... though Zim does like this art here."

"It's your fan page. You have fans. I guess since you kidnapped me, I might have a part in your fandom... whoop-de-doo."

"Aha! At long last Zim's greatness has been recognized by the masses! It took them long enough but finally! My geniusness is adored by er...how many?"

"One hundred," The computer answered having pulled up the information from the site itself.

"A PITIFUL NUMBER FOR ZIIIIM but...it will do... it's a start anyhow. Soon a hundred will become a hundred zillion!"

"Buuut maasterr that number don't exist..." Gir said, having a strike of actual intelligence. Pixi looked over to him with one squinted eye. Sometimes the robot just spat out sense and other times, 90 percent actually, he made no sense what so ever. It was so odd to her.

"Be quiet Gir. Your robot mind simply cannot fathom such a large number. Now, let us see what other arts they have made of my most amazing self!"

Gaz was starting to get hungry so she asked if Pixi could go fetch her some food and not fruit this time she was already tired of it. Pixi bowed and was on her way with Gir following his "girlfriend" blindly crying out for her to wait for him. Krit wasn't sure if he was supposed to stay there or walk away. He wasn't given orders to do either actually. He started thinking he should leave though to brush up on training so next time when he faced Zim he would be impressed and say that he did good again. Krit excused himself leaving Zim scrolling through pictures of him in all manner of flattering light and much more accurate to how he looked.

"Just look at how they captured my likeness almost exactly right down to my structured strong jawline. My Irk am I good-looking!"

Gaz scoffed a little though she knew it was true. He was the most attractive alien she had ever seen, there was something about him that set him apart from the rest of the equally green skinned red eyed Irkens. Perhaps it was because he was so devilish, so aggressive, and so oozing with confidence that it made him the perfect charismatic villain anyone would love to hate. There was a picture of him in a throne, robes, crown, scepter and all surrounded by women with hearts in their eyes that he shook his head at, snorting in disbelief.

"As if I would ever entertain even having any other female by my side besides you. If they threw themselves at my feet, I'd kick them all off."

"Hmph you'd better."

Zim wrapped both arms around her and nuzzled. "Is Gaz jelly-ous? Zim has explained many times no Earthling or Irken could compare."

"I'm not jealous of a damn picture someone drew. It isn't like it's real and it damn sure wouldn't ever be."

"That's right because Zim is all yours," He purred, showing her the many bite marks he had on his neck mirroring hers. He wore them like medals won in battle for conquering her felt like it was worthy of a reward. "and you are...finish the sentence."

"I am hungry."

Right on cue Pixi entered, dragging Gir along with her by the leg looking like she wanted to blast his face off. In her hands were the chips Gaz liked and something similar looking to a burger only it had tentacles on it. Pixi just about had enough of Gir always clinging to her like this it was hindering her job performance. She could stand his yelling, stand his crying, stand his nonsense, even stand his flirtation, but she could not stand him getting in the way of the one thing she was the best at, the one thing she was built for- serving her master and mistress. She shook off her leg but Gir was not coming off. She huffed and presented the food to Gaz anyways. Gaz lifted up the sandwich and lifted up the bun.

"Hmm...well I like calamari...how different could it be?" Gaz assumed, taking a bite. Other than being chewy it was well seasoned and tasted similar to a fish sandwich. With the chips put in between it was even better.

"You're dismissed Pixi," Zim explained, waving away the Sir unit and the one attached to her as well. Of course, as per the norm, Gir was clinging to the chair refusing to go anywhere while whining.

"Come on Gir, let's go um...have a tea party," Pixi hurriedly said, making up something on the fly so that Gir would stop his foolishness. It worked and Gir, holding Pixi's hand, was escorted out of the room much to Zim's delight. Alone at last! Gaz pressed a chip to his mouth and he gratefully took it with his teeth. He liked her feeding him and sharing her food which she usually hoarded all to herself. He didn't like to get his claws, gloved or not, dirty so her feeding him the chips was optimal. With his mouth full he exclaimed,

"Look a video! It's an interview with you and your vile family. Let's watch it."

He clicked hurriedly before she could protest which she wanted to because she didn't exactly remember when this was but that she might have done or said something stupid and even if she didn't, she did not like watching herself. It was weird. The video buffered a little then started and as soon as it did it was apparent right away she was 14 or 15 when Dib was still in some regards new. Her father was there which must have meant it was incredibly important because he never showed his face for much of anything. Dib was beaming but still looked nervous, rubbing his head and arm every now and then. The younger Gaz was sitting there like she'd rather be impaled on a pike than here. Apparently, her GameSlave was either taken or she was not allowed it because it was nowhere to be seen and the annoyance was apparent on her face. Her hair had covered her eyes more then and she wore dark eyeliner and looked funeral like, her black fingernails tapping on the side of the couch in the same way she would be playing her game.

"Hey there folks! Chad Chipper here with all you want to hear and don't need to know about this year's hottest gossip. Today we have the Membrane family but more specifically Dib himself who so graciously made time for us," The man interviewing them proclaimed with an ever-present smile that was bright white.

"How are you doing today, Dib?"

"Oh uh...I'm fine, thanks for asking and thanks for having me Chad."

"No thank you for coming! Not every day you get to meet a hero! And Professor Membrane you must be so proud of your son. Tell us how does it feel to have made a legend?"

"It's been quite the uphill battle to have Dib get to this point and I have to say I couldn't be happier with what he has become. His name will go down in the history books, next to mine of course."

"How delightful. Just sweet folks that's a real father son relationship right there."

The current day Gaz rolled her eyes but so did the one in the video. "But I see you don't just have one child. Who is this lovely girl over there?"

"That's my little sister, Gaz" Dib responded, giving her a loving look, "Even though we didn't get a long as kids I can say that she is one of my biggest reasons for doing this. I wanted her to be safe here."

The audience awwwed and Gaz felt like she was going to gag from the sugar sweetness especially because it was so fake. Good thing she didn't because she was on the last bite of her food.

"Gaz, is it? It must be cool to have such a star-studded celebrity as your big brother."

She shrugged, looking away from the man and everyone else, obviously brooding.

"She's never been a talkative person," the Professor explained, reaching over to pat her leg but she scooted it away from him as if the touch burned her. "nor a people person but that's okay we are all different!"

"So true. So true. Now Dib, we have to ask- how did it feel to catch a long-awaited adversary? Must have been a relief to have him out of the way."

Current Zim growled at the flood of memories that came from that day and the days, months, and years to follow of pure torment. Dib put up his hand and rolled his eyes around in a flamboyant sort of way,

"Don't get me started!"

"Really don't," The Professor warned, giving Chad a worrying look (this was based on his eyebrow allocation). "He's the opposite of Gaz, you can't get him to stay quiet."

Dib blushed with embarrassment while the audience laughed. The subject then fell upon Gaz, who was asked a question next.

"Well I know you are a bit of a recluse over there, Gaz, but how about sparing a few words on behalf of this alien? How do YOU feel about it all? Are you happy with his capture?"

Gaz and Zim looked intently at the recording of younger Gaz, her body was tense and tight but lightly shaking with rage and hidden heart ache. She whispered so low nobody could hear not even the current Gaz, but she could read those black lips well enough to tell. She had whispered no.

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing... it's just...surreal... he was always there in my life...now he's gone forever...I... I can't do this." Gaz just got up and fast walked out of there and both the present-day Gaz and Zim could tell clear as day she was fighting back tears from the way she bit her quivering lip. Dib looked at her curiously, but Professor Membrane put his arm around his son and squeezed him reassuringly.

"One of the many things you'll never understand son. Women and their emotions."

The crowd laughed and Chad said they would be right back. There was more video but Zim paused it. Gaz shrunk in her chair. Having seen that it brought back all the feelings she had went through in those dark times, how her gothy punky gamer girl aesthetic turned emo very quickly. To see her father shake it off with a joke and Dib ignore her brought back the hurt of losing Zim and having nothing else to turn to. Living in the house with those that betrayed her, all around her, engulfing her it had made her feel like she was in a mad house. Zim exited out almost instantly and wrapped his arms protectively around his Gaz who was curled so small now. He might not know the many layers of human feeling, but he could tell what was going on as she clung to him tight as if he would disappear again. Even a recording of Dib and the Professor had done her damage and the fact that it had made Zim want their early demise even more so. He tilted up her head causing her hoodie to fall down and show off her disgruntled displeased face but there was sadness in her eyes and her hands clawed into his shirt so needingly.

"Your Zim is going nowhere. I swear on everything that there is."

"You can't do that...you don't know what will happen...what if he-"

Zim put a finger to her lips, stroking the bottom one tenderly with an even more tender gaze. "That piece of a germ atom is nothing to me. If he steps one centimeter in my peripheral again, I'll shove my biggest gun up his ass and shoot."

Gaz giggled and Zim grinned. He just knew exactly how to make the dark clouds in Gaz's heart float away and how to make her smile. It was a rare gift that he only possessed. "Thanks...I needed that."

"Can Zim get a kiss for his good work?"

"Sure. Why not?"

She reached up and kissed him, deep and needy with an open mouth. Zim returned the passion with even more fervor, taking her little pink tongue into his mouth and sucking gently. Before she knew what was happening, he was carrying her to the bed and laying her down while lifting up her dress.

"Zim...haven't you had enough last night?"

"Even if that was the case, which it is very much not, that was yesterday and this is today."

He pulled her dress off and that was the end of that discussion. Needless to say, once he was done showing her just how he felt about her, she could not move from the bed. Zim patted her leg and grinned victoriously at seeing Gaz all flushed, cross eyed, and dazed from their love making session. She was laying on top of him, her words barely coherent as he stroked up and down her back walking his fingers up to her hair to tangle themselves in it.

"G...God...Zi...Zim...!"

"Yes, I know, Zim is your God. Please feel free to worship me as you see fit."

"Hmph... you Irkens must just...have a lot of stamina... four times Zim...even for me..."

"It wasn't enough was it?" Zim sultrily assumed, stroking around her hip, more than happy to fulfill her desires. It was true what she said, as a species that never gave up it made sense for them to have them to be able to go at anything for hours, but their sex drives were up for debate. Zim was addicted to her, to the way it felt with her, the way his heart screamed her name with each time it pulsed, the way his mind could only formulate ways to please her, and he swore his Pak often made alterations to his system so he could be a better lover. He had always been the overzealous type, never taking just a little or even just enough always taking far too much like a glutton and when he had something he liked, really really liked, he tended to never let it go. He knew what the word stop meant and would never hurt her but he did not know the meaning of giving up. The finish line was always just the start of the race in his mind.

"Zim...please have mercy..."

"Mercy? Hmm...nope never heard of it but Zim likes it when you beg like that."

There was a knock on the door that was Gaz's saving grace and Zim's frustration. He turned to the offending knock as if it was his biggest enemy, hissing at it. There was another knock as if to further infuriate him. He moved the covers off of himself swiftly, covering all of Gaz head to toe with them, and put on his clothes, his angry mutters, hisses, and curses were amusing to Gaz, though she was still a bit light headed. Zim almost ripped the door off its hinges opening it, not even caring who was on the other side they were gunna get an earful.

"What, what!? What on Irk is so important that you couldn't wait a few hours?!"

"Well! That's a nice how do you do, Zim," remarked Aunt Cazzma, patting her wig in place. "I was only coming to ask if you'd like to join me for dinner tonight."

"You interrupted Zim's precious quality time for this?!"

"Quality time? Oh...oh! Goodness me! You do know there's a sign you can put on the door for that right? If you had I would not have knocked. Good googly moogly, Zim. Sometimes you are still just that child I met long ago." She pat his cheek instead of pinching it which was still annoying but better. "Glad to see you two making progress."

Zim twitched then backed up and slammed the door in her face, keeping his mouth tightly shut lest he call her unsightly words in their shared native tongue. He found the sign, re opened the door seeing that she was still there looking flustered and a bit put off, he glared, put the sign on the door, then slammed it again. He could hear her outside his door talking about if he broke it, he would pay for it then she walked away. He breathed in deeply, eyes closed, then breathed out. After that he turned to see Gaz was no longer in the bed like he hoped but was sneaking off to the shower and was caught like a deer in the headlights her hand just inches away from the door knob. Zim's mouth curled evilly at her.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah actually. Unlike you I don't use cleansing chalk. I do actually have to bathe at some point."

"Urgh...Fine...Zim will allow you your silly female luxuries. Go on. Shoo shoo."

"Don't shoo me just because I'm not immediately letting you have your way with me again!"

"...Don't do that Gaz...don't be mad at Zim...Zim cannot stand it..." He lamented, looking so adorably sad it made her feel sorry. Her feel sorry! She the person the devil tipped his hat to in respect. What has the world come to!? But darn it his antenna were so droopy and his eyes so big and he had such cute face sometimes when he wasn't looking at her like he wanted to eat her all up.

She sighed then motioned for him to come closer. He perked up and went over to her side, grabbing her around her waist and nuzzling against her apologetically. "Zim won't do it again just no more looking at me like that...you can only be mad at other people not at Zim."

"I don't recall me having a big fit when you were mad at me for calling Krit cool."

"I uh... I wasn't mad...it was the jellyness! It took control of Zim."

She stroked over his antenna and he was hers, she could do anything to him just about then. His tongue lolled out and his eyes went glossy. She smugly smirked as she decided to kiss along one. He started panting like a dog and drooling, his eyes going upward in total ecstasy.

"Gaz... if you don't want me on you again, you'd better stop."

"Hmm..." Gaz hummed then stopped, kissed his cheek and went off to shower leaving him there with the tingling sensation all buzzing across his antenna. He sat there staring into the distance only to shake himself out of it.

"Sir you've got a transmission from Earth," the computer announced.

"Earth? Any way to know exactly where from?"

"Oh that yeah. It's from Miss Gaz's base."

"Accept the transmission," Zim spoke with urgency. This did not sound good, not good at all. They never received any calls from Earth but if it was from her base that could mean only one thing that those that were in there were in serious trouble most likely Dib related trouble if he could put money on it. He would wait and see how he would react and formulate a plan of action afterwards. The transmission opened up showing a panicked Francine, her eyes pouring out tears with the sounds of breaking glass and screaming in the background.

"Zim or Gaz! I can't see your end, but it doesn't matter! If you can hear me, please know that we've had to do the worst we had to destroy the base...including my lab! Keef got in a message to us that we had a traitor in our midst! It's Matthew and he's bringing Dib and Tak here soon! I pray that by then we have all evidence erased...oh god my work...my livelihood...I'm sorry..."

There was another scream in the distance and Francine turned her head in fear, then it went to black, but the transmission was still going as she hadn't ended it. He could hear her hyperventilating and someone trying to tell her it was going to be alright, that no matter what Zim and Gaz would come through. More screaming and the sound of an authoritative voice, it sounded like Ghost, telling them to move it move it like a proper general then silence. Not a word, not a sound, not even a cricket chirp. Nothing. The audio must have cut out because the transmission still hadn't ended.

It was like that for a long time, a long long time and it was eerie. The voidless black, the empty silence. The calm before the storm. Gaz had come out, towel drying her hair with another towel wrapped around herself and didn't seem to notice that Zim was standing there looking at nothing with anticipation. It wasn't until she slipped on a simple black summer dress with purple stripes and buttons that the sound came back on and caught her attention, sounding like static and crackling, shuffling and crumbling, tearing and burning, soft sobbing and muffled words. She looked up at the black screen wondering what was going on that he was so interested in.

"Computer...are you still active over there on that end?"

"No, I was told by the Ghost lady to upload any and all data I had, even the ones that were unimportant, back to this system here. Some part of myself must still be in operation if I can receive transmissions."

"Zim...what's going on...?" Gaz questioned, though did not want to hear the answer. She had a feeling she already knew what it might be and that it was something awful. An unmistakably loud obnoxious somewhat whiny voice broke through the silence. The voice that belonged to their big-headed foe. "I should have known it was Dib related..."

"Have this place searched men, leave no stone unturned, and the rest of you take this group into custody for further questioning."

The rest was hard to hear but Gaz pieced it together without knowing exactly the whole story yet. Her and Zim's small group of followers, loyal to the end, had all been arrested but she knew they would not crack no matter what. She had handpicked the most resilient of the bunch. She heard Dib's voice again, he was just that loud.

"Agent Tuna Ghost?! What are you doing here?! Don't tell me you are a part of this too?! Tell me you are just undercover or something!"

Ghost was not as loud as Dib, but they could make out the words "Undercover...Swollen...Gaz... you... wrong...to jail...of my sister."

"I can't believe you... how could you do it? How!? You've betrayed our secret statute of trust and you've betrayed me! Why is it the only honest person I know now is Tak!? I couldn't even trust my own sister...take her away. I want her out of my sight."

Gaz frowned but not out of unhappiness at being hurt by what he said but because he knew. He knew what she had done now. "Who told him...? Who fucking told him...!?"

"Matthew," Zim growled out, making the word sound more venomous than he ever did with Dib. He loathed Dib to no end but there was a special different kind of hate he had for anyone who wanted to physically hurt his mate. Dib wouldn't dare, that was his sister and he cared for her, but Matthew, he had something to gain in aiding Dib. He would have Zim to take his revenge out on and then onto Gaz which could be killing or worse. Zim would suffer a thousand deaths before he ever saw her take one hit.

Just thinking about that boy made his trigger finger twitch. He grabbed for Gaz's hand. He needed to touch her, reassure himself she was also not leaving him either not for another person but via death. The thought had frightened him and worse it hurt worse than any pain he had known. Gaz put her hand in his. She could feel what he felt. His anger, his aching, his disgust, his want to kill, and a want to protect her at all cost but there was more...he was afraid just as she had been.

"Zim...what should we do? We can't just hide here forever. Matthew...ugh his name feels so disgusting...but that guy he doesn't know WHERE we are, but I could bet you Tak would want to check here first for us."

"So levelheaded and witty, my Gaz." He kissed her hand after he complimented her then held it there rubbing it against him. He looked pained. "Zim does not run away from things so that is not an option. We have to go back."

"You okay, Zimmy? You sound so...sad...I've never heard you like that..." Gaz stroked against his face and kissed his chin and cheek. He kissed her mouth, a sweet short loving kiss.

"Zim will not let anything happen to you and Krit, Pixi, even Gir would all defend you well. The other invaders on our side will no doubt do the same, but I'll have to contact them. As for the humans we can liberate them. Ghost I have faith in and Keef is mad enough to kill himself if I asked... but that is still a small army against his thousands..."

"Is my Zim, my mighty Irken invader, my soon to be King, dare I say it- afraid?" Gaz lightly jested, lifting up his chin to look at him in his eyes, hers sparkling gold with all the love and joy she had for this strange alien man. He put one hand on the small of her back and pulled her close.

"Only of one thing...losing you. We need more people and we need an airtight plan and for that we need time. If we keep Dib occupied trying to find us in space there may be some opening...but it could be small...I have found the secondary clone and that would be of some use."

"You found him? That's great news. We can find him and see if he's willing to join the cause. If he is then we could use him to get access to pretty much anything. All Dib has ever had to do was ask, our president is so brain dead that he gave Dib the key to the city. Plus, we might just be able to gain entree to The Massive, but time is still of the essence...I'll start packing now."

She would have started packing but Zim stopped her, hands on her hips, scooting her back to him, against his chest and holding her there. Just holding her and taking it all in, all of her. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her body, her smell, her skin, her literal and not to literal fire, her small hands and small feet. There were no words he could say that would describe his feelings for her and he was not that good at talking like that anyhow. She turned and stood in his grasp. There was so much to do and so much to plan, so many steps to take and each one complicated and would take time they didn't have. Even now the hours were tick tick ticking away but they made time for this, just to hold each other tightly because there might not be any other time for it.


	16. Sixteen

[AN: Some sour limes below.]

She knew it. She just knew it! Tak knew that there had been something up with Gaz this whole time! Her intuition never was wrong! She had sussed it from the start, it just all reeked of foul fishiness! And now she stood there with Dib hearing it at last, confirmation right out a reliable source, that she was right all along. This Matthew person, he confessed to at first being a part of a group of people leading a rebellion against Dib, Tak, and the entire Membrane company. Just who was it that recruited them? Who was their leader? None other than Miss Gazlene Membrane herself. She had come to him knowing he was always good at mechanics, that was a skill she could use on the team, and he joined because he admittedly always had a thing for her. They worked tirelessly during school hours, during the night, weekends, whenever to get her base set up. When it was time for it, Gaz concocted a master plan, a plan that deceived everyone.

Matthew had been a major part of it so he could tell all that there was to tell from his perspective. Slowly the facts trickled out confirming Tak's theories, at least the ones that put Gaz in an unfavorable spotlight. She had not been some weak-willed limp doll of a victim to Zim's wicked evil. She had been the mastermind all along. She had freed Zim, pretended and lied about every step she took, hid and snuck him carefully back home. Matthew told them about his last day there on the group but he sort of stretched the truth, if not flat out fibbed. He was no better than Gaz when it came to being honest about his motivations and just like her he was clever, crafty, and would sneak under their radar. He explained that he was just helping out Gaz with a project, restoring life to the robot Dib and Co had captured, when the alien busted out of nowhere and attacked him. Zim, painted here as the master of conartistry and a manipulator, got Gaz on his side with attacking the "innocent" man. Matthew promised he held no grudges against her, he in fact wanted her away from the extraterrestrial terror as quickly as possible.

He said it wasn't right, it wasn't normal, and it was still more than possible Gaz was under some type of influence from him. He grinned, those lies seeping out between his canines like the black smoke he breathed. As to why she saved Zim at all, stood up for him, he thought that Zim had bewitched her in some way whether or not it was for gain or for his own self pleasure or for revenge anyhow who knew? All they all knew was that Gaz had started it. Zim, for all intents and purposes, was not the one plotting, planning, scheming, waiting like a spider to catch a fly. It was Gaz, it was always Gaz. Dib could see it now. Everything clicked horribly into place like a sickening puzzle piece. For whatever reason Gaz liked Zim, when this started, how this started, or why this started no one was for sure of. Dib had almost blocked it out of his memory what he had seen that day when he confronted Zim about what his plan was. Gaz had been in Zim's house that day playing video games with him.

How could he have forgotten that? It was a crucial but small detail that all but slipped his mind. Whatever transpired between the two had started something, it sparked that day and ignited for years to come and built and built until it was going to burn everyone. Gaz didn't like much in this world, and as for people she liked it was very little. One reason or the other she had liked him, maybe it was a small crush, but it was enough. Dib couldn't fill in all the blanks but the ones he did he was trying so hard, trying in vain, to still keep Gaz's hands clean. Zim could have bewitched her, like Matthew implied, using his words and whatever little charm he had to make her free him and keep him safe.

Toying with her, telling her he loved her, but really, he didn't. She was, at best, in Dib's twisted mindset, a play toy for him. A board game piece to move at his will. A puppet he was pulling the strings of. It didn't matter how it was turned or how he looked at it though, Gaz had stabbed him in the back while staring him right in the face, smiling at him like she had done nothing wrong. He had fallen for the biggest joke of his life, hook line and sinker. She played them, she played them all for fools and they let her. No, he let her. He had let all of this go on, from the start. Every time his mind piped up, he shut it out, shrugged it off, let it be. The denial was deep because though she was no saint, he could not fathom his sister siding with the enemy for any reason.

His own flesh and blood! He loved his sister, ever since he was born he swore to protect her to his mother. "Don't let anything happen to her, Dib. You be a brave, kind, strong big brother and watch over her for me." That's what she told him and he had failed her. He had failed his family. No Gaz had done it, Gaz was the disgrace not him! He had risen to the top, clambered to the top actually, struggled through wars and battles she could scarcely imagine, dealt with horrors and night terrors that ripped apart his soul, his guilt tore into him, his mind was all over the place, ghosts from his past haunted him more than any specter he searched for, the stress and anxiety would kill him if he wasn't too careful and on yet in spite of that he had risen. He had worked his ass off to get here, he had defeated a race that was going to take them over, he had made the city; his city, into a bright and shining new place free of crime, free of gang wars, free of graffiti, free of every bad thing he could think of. It was all washed out, he had cleansed the town. He was the hero, he was the child their father was so proud of, he had done nothing wrong. Nothing. Dib's curled fist shook.

The pills coated his mind with calming waves, popping each stress and panic like bubbles. He was no longer worried, he no longer feared, he no longer hurt- all he had was disappointment, betrayal, and anger. He punched the wall hard enough to crack the first layer leaving a fist shaped hole in his wake. He had not been the best brother, it was true, but he was her brother none the less. Oh how he had wanted this Z to be the one for Gaz when he met him, he wanted Gaz to have a bright future with a husband and kids someday. She had held his hand and grinned like a Cheshire at Dib, knowing exactly who was under that human skin, and they both were laughing at him, mocking him.

Why else agree to meeting him? Just to fuck with him. That fear that night? It was fake. She had been hiding Zim all the time right underneath her a few levels down and she knew it. Her checking to see if the guards were still there? A fake attempt to appear as if she was happy to be protected. And that party she had? Just a cover up like everything else. Those weren't her friends, they were her loyal minions. He wanted to cry again but the pills didn't allow him to and he was glad of it. The feeling he had of being frightened of not being human was gone. He cared but not to the extent of hurting him.

That was good. Right now, he didn't have time to whimper like a baby. Gaz was the only thing he had left of mom and she was his only sibling, no matter the scenario, no matter the case, he would not punish her harshly. If he took her away from that fiend and made her see to reason, then maybe she might...But what if she didn't? It didn't seem to matter. He no longer cared for her approval if she was going to screw him over like that without concern. He felt a comforting hand on his back rubbing it up and down. Tak. He looked at her and she gasped a little. Dib's eyes were almost dead looking, hard, serious and stern but he still had his emotions and the way he felt for her right now, it showed all over his eyes. She was the last remaining thread he had to grasp onto in this world, she had never done anything to harm him or betray him.

She had been honest and true from the start. If he asked, she answered, and she even took lie detector tests for him. It wasn't only because he was her leader but because he was something of a companion for her, someone human to talk to and not her faithful robo-cat. Mimi was her friend to the end, she had built her piece by piece to her own design, but Mimi was still a robot at the end of the day. Dib could emote, he could feel, he could hear her. That was something they shared, they loved to rant and debate and nobody else seemed to understand them but them. So they listened to each other and in listening they learned and in learning they loved, well he did she could only feel something similar. A lioness does not love her golden-haired king of beasts, not in any mortally understandable way, but she would protect him and her pride until the last blood was shed. Besides which Irkens choose one soul life mate, so there was no fear of her leaving him.

"You were right, Tak," He rasped to her, the words coming out of his mouth identical to a man finding God after being an Atheist his whole life. Dib looked at her as he straightened himself out. He wanted to profusely apologize, even prostrate himself before her. She had told him, hadn't she? From the first day until their steps to the car today. He had, yet again, ignored her. If their informant was not here and Keef lying on the ground still twitching, he would try to formulate a speech for her to tell her how sorry he was. She deserved much more than his speeches though. He was no poet, but he did have a way with words when it came to public speaking. After years of hysteria and being outcasted he had over time, thrust into the lime light, taken up being a passionate orator since now everyone could actually hear what he was saying.

"You were always right...I should have listened to you...I've been so blind and ignorant..."

"As much as I'd adore you groveling to me," Tak butted in. Her mind added in '_and how much I adore you being submissive and admitting I'm right_.' She continued vocally, "We haven't got much time for it, dearie."

"Of course. Right. Matthew, could you get us into Gaz's base?"

"It should still recognize me as a member but if not I'm sure your pretty girlfriend could figure it out, she seems clever."

Dib blushed at the term but Tak sort of halfway smiled. Something about the way he said it rubbed her all over in a nasty way, like when her coffee had too much gritty grounds in the bottom of the cup. In fact, everything about him wasn't right. He looked and felt like a living demon more so than even Gaz herself mostly because Gaz was female and devily looking things made women look seductive. On a man, especially this one, it felt evil. What other choice did they have but to go with him? Her gut was telling her this was not going to end well if they kept him by their side. Tak picked up Mimi who, much like the person in front of her, appeared out of the darkness. Mimi curled up in her owners' arms and was petted slowly.

**Mistress I don't like the feel of that human if he is even human**.

Tak stared him down as did her sir unit. _I feel the same way. Let's keep a close eye on him. We've already had one person go against us._

**As you command, mistress.**

"Uh well...yeah she is...but uh yeah...we should go now. My car is outside, we'll take it to the house."

Matthew nodded and turned heading out the door, walking in a way where you could not see his feet. Tak stopped Dib before he went any further. She shot him a serious look and pressed her lips to his ear, pretending she was kissing his cheek in case Matthew should turn around.

"Watch your back, dearest. He's trouble."

Dib no longer questioned her. If Tak said he was trouble than she was not wrong, she had not failed him yet in her guess work. He flicked his thumb against his nose, that was a sign that he got the memo. The two of them left the premises not realizing that as soon as they closed the front door to Keef's house the red head rose from the floor with a smirk. He had not been knocked out nearly as long as Tak might have hoped and had laid on the floor listening to everything the whole time.

He relayed the message instantly to his cohorts, something simple and short that only they would get. "The duchess is coming. Eat the tarts." It was an Alice in Wonderland reference that everyone understood immediately when they read it. The Duchess was their code name for Dib since in the book the Duchess had an awfully huge head. The tarts were the evidence, in the story the Queen took the wrongfully accused to court because of it. Eating them- well that meant destroying it all. The frenzy was wild that day in the base and all scrambled to do what they could. Burning, shredding, breaking, whatever was necessary to leave no traces of what they had found out.

What they were up to, they were sure Dib had already gotten that information, but they would not let him know any of the secrets they held outside of that. When it was all said and done they waited there, holding hands, all of them together, waiting for their sentencing like Alice had waited in the court knowing she had done nothing but would still be beheaded anyways. The he came, busting down the door with a swat team and by his side Matthew, looking like the grim reaper's lost love child. Dib took a second to look at them all, standing firm and protecting their leader even if she wasn't there, not faltering for a second, risking their lives and jail time just for her and that blasted freak.

Their loyalty was commendable, but they were not on the right side of things. He told his men to round them up and search the place. One more member had been found in one of the last rooms down the hallway and they pulled her out but unlike the others she put up a good enough fight, even kicking the man holding her in the shins hard. Dib recognized her, how could he not? Before Tak returned and set aflame his feelings for her again he had a crush on this woman. The only female in the Swollen Eyeball society, Agent Tuna Ghost though her hair was dyed differently there was no denying or hiding who she was.

The betrayal had seeped far if it could reach into the inner sanctum of his own society and to her of all people! She had been the cool one but also the one who questioned them the most, questioned what they were doing, and to what end. He supposed he should have seen it coming really but he didn't. She had told him she wanted him to release her sister, but he refused, she was part of this too. He looked at her, recalling her vibrant bubble gum pink hair, and as he saw her, he saw his sister somehow. It was the clothing mostly and because of that he told them he didn't want to see her face anymore. Her hands were handcuffed and she was led away but not before she got a word in.

"She'll stop you, you know, they both will and when they do, I hope they give you the same treatment you dished onto Zim! You will pay for this and for taking my sister to jail! She's just a baby!"

Dib cringed when he heard that, it almost made him feel guilty for what he had done because it reminded him of his own actions, of himself. He almost felt guilty, but he didn't. Not anymore. The tables were flipped and everything was searched through but what showed up was not much and none of it pointed to where Zim might have gone off to that was until Tak was able to find the computer. It was shattered to pieces in an attempt to stop them from using it, most likely by the agent herself, but Tak could tell some part of it was still working. It would take her some time, but she could get it up and running and find out where the last transmission was sent to.

Matthew stood there against the doorway, looking over everything. She had eluded him yet again but not for long. Once that transmission was found they would have her and they would throw her in the clink and exterminate the Irken she cared for. However, his plan also entailed exterminating her and he'd have to find some way to be alone with her. Dib and Tak might find out but at that point Gaz would be a lifeless bloody lump in his hands. If he died, then he'd die happily knowing he got her back for sending him to his own personal hell. He cracked his knuckles making Tak and Dib look at him, even the way his knuckles sounded when cracked wasn't right.

"Well I've done my bit. Let me know when you do find out where they are."

"Why should we do that? You've assisted us but that doesn't mean we are going to take an under trained human on a joy ride across the galaxy," Tak elucidated, lowering her eyelids at him with a smug smile. "So yes, you've done your bit. Cheerio."

"Now wait a minute! You still need me! I can take Gaz down better than you two could because she won't be expecting me to have any powers, enough to match hers," Matthew quickly assumed, trying to not let this opportunity at revenge go.

"Listen to him go on like he's important anymore. We appreciate your wanting to help and all, but I see no reason to bring you along. In case you forgot we have a whole armada full of warriors who are much more resilient than you seem to give them credit for."

"She's right you know," Dib added in which made Tak just about want to purr with delight, petting the cat in her arms that should be purring but didn't. She flicked her long tail like a whip angrily in Matthews direction while her harsh judgmental red eyes glared. "We don't have much use for you."

"I can go into the shadows though, slip by undetected. Even the sneakiest of your race couldn't possibly do that. I can become one with darkness itself among other powers I've gained."

Tak turned to Dib who was stroking his chin but giving that sort of wry wondering look as if he had something up his sleeve. "Alright. We'll keep in contact with you. When we are ready, you'll be notified."

"Good."

And like that he was gone, out the door and into the shadows where he belonged. Tak gave a questioning look at Dib. "What are you playing at, luv?"

"If he is against us it would make more sense to have him nearby and not give him any other reason to kill us in our sleep like say, not let him come with us. Besides, you've heard the old saying keep your friends close."

"And enemies closer," Tak recited, her full ruby red lips cracking a large grin at him. "What a marvelous plan, commander."

He flushed and scratched at the side of his head. "You like it? I was hoping you would. Anywho, we can keep watch of him this way, see what he's up to and his abilities will come in handy. It seems a win win."

"A fine decision you've made. Most excellent. Ah. Well then, let's get this computer back I'd like to work on it as soon as I can." Tak's eyes shone with excitement as working on a new project always got her thrilled and if it was Irken based even more so.

Dib found that cute. She was so enthusiastic, so brilliant, so deeply invested into whatever she was doing, and she simply enjoyed tinkering. A Jack, or since she was a girl a Jill, of all trades- scientist, militant, general, fighter, engineer, and pilot. Not to mention she was not too bad in the looks department. The woman was like an amazon reborn in alien skin. Tak actually did kiss his cheek this time making his hand go up to it and an oafish smile grow on his face. He had no one else anymore, well maybe his father, but at the end of it all it was going to be Tak. He felt beyond dumb for not just opening up to his real feelings earlier and making her ever think twice about it or herself. No other girl who swooned at him for just existing made him feel like this, made him turn red at least 5 times a day, made him stumble over his words, made him laugh like Goofy, made him go goo-goo eyed, and feel like he was prancing in the most gay way for a straight man to prance over fields of flowers and bunnies. It must mean only one thing, that he was really in love with her.

What was not to love? Ignoring her human body because any man would kill to bang that (save Dib most likely) she had it all and then some. He liked them more with big brains and big ideas than with big breasts anyhow. It was her mind, her personality, and her steadfast loyalty that he was attracted to. Not that her alien form wasn't lovely, like looking at an actual emerald crystal, but really it was who she was that he fell for. A man should always get with someone who would be more than a lover she would be a true friend and Tak had been a true friend. As soon as they got home, she heaved the computer parts down to the room where she did her tinkering often having so many unfinished projects and ideas there and sketches for future concepts. Something about that place reminded Dib of his own inner rooms where he had his charts and stats and photographs. He missed it.

He missed going out into the wilds and being stupidly hopeful to find a sasquatch or other cryptid. He missed that simple minded boy that he used to be. Tak strapped on her goggles and began to work, Dib at her side, not in goggles but a lab coat. His precious always faithful black coat had been hung up. They studied the components together, writing things down, reading off the others notes, and stealing looks at each other. Mimi would hand them the tools they needed and like that they went on for quite some time. It was Dib's favorite thing to do, keep his mind occupied and busy, let it run full tilt and he would not have time for thinking about anything that truly was bothering him. He developed a nasty habit of biting his pencil or pen caps which he should have stopped because last time the pen burst in his mouth. Tak inspected some wires for a bit using a magnifying glass.

"You know I'm surprised at you, Dib. You haven't made a move on me this whole time."

"...Ah...oh...that's uh...Well I..."

"You're so nervous. Do I make you nervous, dear?" She leaned in close to him bumping against his nose with her err... "nose". He couldn't control his tongue, it was all tied up because of her. Her breathing and his own was making his glasses fog up. Tak placed her hands on his chest locating his heart and feeling it thump so hard against his chest it sounded like a bomb about to explode.

"T-T... T—Tak...! Uh er...what are...you...should we really...?"

"Should we really what? I can't kiss you just because I'm working on something? You're so mean to me."

Of course, she was being falsely sad about it, pouting and all, inside she was a wide smiling conniving minx who was enjoying watching him like this. Her commander, her Tallest, her leader, at her mercy. Dib swallowed. He wanted to kiss her again. So why wasn't he? He assumed it was because there was a lot of things to be still done with the computer and wasting time kissing was going to slow that down.

"You still haven't given me a full apology."

"Oh geeze you're right! Okay should I... like should I bow or something? I feel like I need to..."

"If you so desire." She wanted him bowing before her as she had never had anyone do that for her and seeing someone so supremely powerful bended to her will made her trill inside. Dib kneeled the only way he knew how and bowed his head before her.

"Tak I'm deeply deeply sorry for everything I've done to you and not believing you. I should not have taken your words for granted and I never ever will again. I hope you can forgive me."

"Hmmm...I dunno...maybe you should tell me how superior I am to you for knowing all this beforehand."

Mimi sat on the desk rolling her eyes, but continuing working based off of what she knew about computers. Her mistress was so obviously taking advantage of Dib and he was so obviously stupidly in love with her that he let her. In a way it was pitiful. Dib wanted to argue but he had no argument to make about it. She was right anyways, she was far more superior than he was in a lot of ways. Plus arguing would get him nowhere. '_And where is you want to go with her_?' His mind asked teasingly. '_To the bedroom I bet_.' He groaned inwardly at the suggestion. He had been utter trash to her, he was lucky enough to still have her at all, getting laid should be the last thing on his mind. Tak tapped her foot with her arms cross, back to him. All a ploy of course. She was actually patiently waiting to see what he would do.

"Tak you don't need me to tell you that. You know you are the smartest woman on the whole planet."

"Such flattery," She cooed, drumming her fingertips along her lips, thankful for keeping her goggles on because the mischievous look in her eyes would give the game away. "You may rise by the way, I'd hate for you to scrape your knees."

He got up and dusted off his pants. He looked up and saw her back to him, looking impatient and upset. "I mean it, Tak! I'm usually so good with talking but when it's this... when it's you... I can't find the right words to say..."

She removed her goggles now and turned back to him, eyeing him up like a piece of meat. Honestly, he was so delicious like this. She wondered what he would be like underneath her, blushing like he always does, letting out strangled pleas and soft moans. The thought made her antenna curl up even more so. She entertained the idea a little longer and liked it too much to let it go. She liked him begging, she liked him all shy, and nervous, and blushing and stumbling and tripping over his own feet. Her dominant leader but in bed her submissive lover. She brought her arms around his neck and pressed herself close to him.

"Alright you've convinced me. I'll forgive you but...you have to call me stupid Earth pet names. You haven't yet and I want the full experience so do it."

"Uh...none of them really suit you... but if you insist. Any other terms?"

"Kiss me and not just right now but all the time. Everywhere, in front of everyone every day. The whole world needs to know I'm yours and you are all mine."

She stroked up his chest causing him to shiver. Tak could barely hide her sheer delight at her own powers she held over him. It felt good to have some control over someone like this and to be his mate. They would make a mighty duo of majesty and mind. Dib leaned forward and captured her lips, it was gentle, it was bashful, it was not what she wanted so she pressed her lips harder onto his commencing in a full-blown mouth probing. Mimi had just about had enough of it and lept down to slink away somewhere until she was actually needed. At least her mistress was happy and for that Mimi was content as well. Dib was taken entirely off guard but didn't stop her, he just wasn't sure what to do exactly with such a forceful woman taking a hold on him. She most likely wanted him to be just as passionate, so he tried his best. It wasn't like either of them were checking their watches, but they had been just about eating each other's faces for five minutes straight. She pulled back and let him breathe a bit. He had a smile at the corners of his mouth as he panted heavily.

"Well? Do my lips amaze you?"

"Oh yeah," He answered honestly, smiling in contentment. "You're really good at kissing... done it before...?"

She noted the hint of insecurity and maybe a touch of envy. "No. You're my first test subject in that field," She replied with a wink. "And my only. Would you like another demonstration of my amazing lips?"

"Uhh...s-sure...I mean if you want to..."

She smiled seductively and pushed him back down to sit on the metal chair in the room. As she got closer to his face, he prepared to be kissed like he was the only man in the world, but she went lower than his face and his heart stilled. '_Oh God...she isn't...she shouldn't...she can't be_...!' Tak looked up him with a lusty gleam in her amethyst eyes as she unzipped his pants.

"T-T-Tak you d-don't have to do that! B-Besides I thought you meant kissing again..."

"I know what you thought, but you are so shy you wouldn't let me do this otherwise."

"...B... b... but I ...I really don't deserve that..."

"Then what do you deserve, luv?" Tak laid her head on his leg and stroked over the other, looking at him with gentle regard.

"Because to me it feels like you never get what you truly deserve and everything is always taken from you. You've been given false love from fans, from your own family, and even though you have broken every bone in your body bending over backwards people still expect too much even of you. You have been brave in the face of many battles, braver than I have seen any man ever be because you had to deal with the tragedy of it afterwards and it hurt you in a way no Irken could understand because we lack such deep feelings. Your heart breaks all the time, I see it even when you smile every day. People praise you but doesn't it feel shallow? They were the same people who always ignored you before, pushed you away, made you feel like no one cared. After what you've done, may it be good or bad in the eyes of the beholder, it was still difficult and tasking. You deserve genuine affection and I'm afraid I cannot give that all to you. I don't know if I can ever love you the way you love me, and you do deserve that...I can only tell you that if all else in the world fails, I won't leave you. I'm no fake two-faced fanatic who is loyal to you in one day and against you the next. I am yours forever now, until time has no meaning. Is that not what everyone wants...someone to spend eternity with? It is all I can give you, that and children. That, my commander, my Tallest, is what we both deserve; Each other."

Dib listened intently to her. He was the one supposed to give her a moving speech not the other way around but still...his heart was moved. He felt little light trickles of water touch his face but barely made it past his upper cheek. All his life he looked into the sky and felt something was out there calling for him, that his purpose resided there somehow. Was she his purpose? Was he always meant to be with her? Most likely no. Like most things it was random chance that they had gotten to this point, but he could not deny they went together perfectly.

She was a bit colder and more malicious than he could ever be but that was good. She could do what he couldn't. She completed him. He had lived such an empty meaningless life before he decided to catch Zim and when it finally happened, and he was given his dues it had been great...at first. Tak was on point when she said it was shallow fame, shallower than even an actor or pop star because it wasn't real. These girls who wanted him had belittled him, abused him, bullied and teased him, threatened him, and always dismissed his claims. The people who basically worshiped him had all thought him crazy once upon a time. Then there was his family.

Well it goes without saying he never even had Gaz's affection not even in the tiniest form and more than likely never would again- her loyalties lied with the scum of Earth and Irk society (in Dib's opinion). In that way she was static, always hating him. So that really just left his father who called him odd, insane, shooed him away, told him his field of study was ridiculous or outright stupid, and never was a real dad to him until now. He loved his dad, I mean he WAS his dad how could he not?

It's just how things were, but Dib knew that he was one of the worst fathers outside of those that did unspeakably criminal things like abuse or murder. Dib knew of himself and how he felt about it and thought he likely had serious abandonment issues. Everyone abandoned him. His mother, his sister, his skool friends, his father in some degree, and so on. All else was false all else but Tak. He lifted her up to his eye level, getting lost in the unusual color of her eyes. God they were beautiful, like galaxies staring back at him, he could stare for hours on end. He had seen Tallest Purple's eyes before but hers, there was something about hers.

It was the way she looked at him all the time. No one had looked at him like that, not even the girls who claimed to love him and what not. She had so much reverence for him, it both humbled him and made him feel more noble. Even if he lost all the titles, the glitz, the glamor he knew she'd still be there. She chose him as a life mate, that meant they were tied together, and she must have known that this meant just like wedding vows for better or worse. It couldn't have just been a power thing or else she'd never say such things. No. She may not love him. May never love him but God damn it this was as close as she could get for him and he was okay with that. Love was a strange concept anyways and not always definable or applied correctly. You can love a bag of chips and you can love a TV sitcom but not in the same way. You can love your mom and you can love your brother but not in the same way. And you can love a wife and you can love a life mate. It was not the same, but it was close.

He kissed her, pulling her to him, feeling her sit on his lap. He did not feel an alien on him, not touching one, not kissing one. She was not an alien to him any longer. She was just a woman. Alcohol makes you speak the truth, that's what people said, and he had blurted out in a haze that he wanted her to marry him. He had meant it, he knew he had to of because he wanted to still marry her now. He was going to. To hell with it, formality and normality were not his things anyways. He was a weirdo, he was a dork, he was a nerd, he was a science fiend, the strange and out there was what he was hooked on and she was strange and out there in the best way. He was old enough anyways, had a steady job, had enough money for the two of them if they wanted to make it three. He smiled against her lips. Yeah, so what he was thinking about their family? Love is love. He did have to ask though if they had already started one. Dib had not worn any protection like a moron on their clumsy first time and he had to wonder if she was already with child.

"Tak," he softly whispered against her lips, but she whined in protest at having them taken away. He smiled at that, her wanting him so badly it made her whine with desire. He pecked her lips. "I have something to ask you."

"Ask me then before I become less consolable."

"Well...I was wondering...is it possible that you might be...you know...preg...pregnant...?"

"Hmm..." She tapped her chin, humming in thought, apparently not bothered by his statement and even if she was it was nowhere near the amount he was. "Well it is possible to have children with you but as far as if I'm 'smeeted' I don't really know. Your Earth yes or no sticks wouldn't work on me and Irken methods have all been forgotten. I could get a sonogram, but it would have to be by a doctor who doesn't mind me being what I am."

"If they have a problem with you, they will have to answer to me," Dib assured, smirking and tilting his head in a way that made a glint go across his glasses, eerily similar to the effect she had in her own eyes. Tak wasn't much of a laugher or giggler unless it was hilarious (like defeating Zim) she just sort of did short little huffs or throaty chuckles of humor. She rubbed her hands on his coat, her chuckles turning to soft purrs.

"Of course, we could keep trying just to make sure..." She punctuated the end of her sentence by maneuvering her hips on him.

Dib's mannerisms changed from confident and "cool" to flustered. He gulped, staring at her wide eyed. He wiped off his sweat. It was hot all the sudden. She didn't wait for him to answer her or speak, she just kissed his pulse on his neck then got back off of him and on her knees in front of him. He had nearly forgot that his fly was down, but she didn't. Tak loosened his belt and he almost fainted from the heat, the rush of blood, and the upbeat tempo of his heart. He felt a rush of cool air down there and knew it was all over now.

He should say something, encourage her or tell her to slow it down but he had no words to say, his tongue had gone off with his mind somewhere far away. He couldn't stop her if he wanted to and he really didn't want to anymore. She kissed him there and it was his end. The entire lab was overrun with his sounds of pleasure and not just that day but everyday after during their time trying to fix the computer. She had only done oral to him, nothing more at first, but he felt like that was selfish of him. This went from touching to sex like that and one of the times he almost actually died of embarrassment.

It wasn't that it wasn't fantastic. It was. She always drained him until he felt like he could not go on and then forced him to keep going. It was an erotic wonderland but the event had happened AFTER. Tak had just finished riding him to the ends of the earth, it was her favorite position because it made him look so very vulnerable, and the two were laying together basking in the afterglow. He preferred to have his glasses on during such things so he could see her properly, but they always fogged up and she would usually playfully draw shapes in the lenses. He was cleaning off his glasses with the bed sheets, squinting a little at her as he was laughing at something she had said. What it was he did not recall because as soon as his glasses were back on his face his door was wide opened by someone. His pupils went so small they might as well disappear and it wasn't just because they were caught in the act, but it was because it was his dad.

"DAD!" He yelped, red from head to toe and whatever else in between, not sure if he should cover her or him. Her. Definitely her. She had more to hide than he did. That didn't seem to matter to her, Tak remained just as she had been, more exposed than needed to be in front of his own father. Her eyelids were lowered and she had a pleased smile as she, to Dib's ever-growing horror, waved at the intruder.

Instead of leaving like any other sensible parent would he stayed there, possibly smiling since his cheeks went more up and so did his eyebrows. He gave Dib a big thumbs up and Dib swore he actual soul just vanished out of his mouth to join the land of the dead. "Good job Son! I'm happy to see you finally got together with her! Congratulations!"And that was it. Dib Membrane was no longer available at the moment. Please leave your message after the beep. However, this seemed to please Tak as she did a close eyed smile at him.

"Thank you, Professor!"

"Alrighty then. You two play safe now."

Dib sat there after his dad left, hollow, empty, just staring wide eyed at the door. What on Earth just happened...? What even was his life anymore? His dad just caught him having sex with an alien and they started chatting it up like they were in a coffee shop. Seriously. What. The. Hell. After that incident he made sure to lock the door and pleaded with his father that he knock first next time. Tak saw nothing wrong with what happened but she was not ashamed of her body or what they were doing. She saw no reason to hide it. It made her feel like he was and he had to explain he was not but there were just some things on Earth that weren't acceptable. Two days after that travesty they had finally fixed the computer making it fully operational. The computer recognized it was back online in another place and could see very well who it was that had him. The two people he really would rather not be handled by.

"I won't answer to your commands, you know. I only answer to Zim...well not all the time. Sometimes he's annoying and I tune him out. Actually, that's like half the time."

"Oh c'mon you are so full of it. You used to let me use you when I was a kid," Dib declared, pointing at the inanimate screen.

"That was back when you were a pest to Zim and it was funny to me to see him get riled up. It might still be a little funny but even I'm not that much of a sadist. Plus, Gaz is scary..."

"Gaz! You know where she is?! Is she okay? Is she safe? Has she been deflowered?! Don't answer that last one I don't want to even know."

"Ooookay wasn't going to anyways...my lips are sealed...if I had any."

"Computer," Tak spoke in her most authoritative voice, "you were built to service an Irken. Any Irken. That would include me. I can easily override your system. If a mere child could do it then so will I."

"Have fun," It remarked sarcastically, "I don't have any data."

"No data...except the last transmission."

"...Ah shit..."

Tak moved in front of Dib and did a manual override of the system thus gaining her access. Indeed, there was one lone transmission file. She tapped it and they watched, except they saw what Francine couldn't as she was telling them about Dib coming. They saw Zim standing there in a strangely designed room, looking apprehensive, tense, but concentrated. Dib dully noted his antenna was back to which Tak replied,

"We don't grow them back...someone had to fix that. An Irken doctor is the only one who can. Looks like we have traitors of my kind as well. I figured as much."

There was a door opening sound off to the side and Dib's eyes rounded with horror. There was Gaz and she was in a towel, straight out of the shower. He averted his eyes lest they be singed from the sight of his own sister in that type of clothing (or lack thereof). However dread filled him as realization dawned. If she was alright with being that naked with him then they must have...He held his stomach back from vomiting. Maybe later. Right now, he had to focus. Focus first puke about Zim and Gaz getting it on later. Gaz was dressed now and asking what was happening.

Zim and the computer had a short conversation and then Dib heard his own voice but none of that mattered. What mattered was her reaction. Her narrow eyes, her scowl, her hissing his name with seething hate. Hatred reserved for those she sent to nightmare worlds and death beyond death. They both stood there watching until she reacted to him telling them to take Agent Tuna Ghost away. She frowned and for a second Dib thought she was upset at what he had done but no. She was upset that he had figured out her little con. Zim explained that it was Matthew, growling out each syllable with so much disgust it almost looked like it pained him to have the name in his mouth.

More confirmation of their relationship came, besides the ones Dib didn't want to look at which were the bites all over her. Zim was holding her hand in a needy manner, holding it with dear life. Then the transmission ended abruptly though Zim and Gaz had not touched the computer at all. The computer would never tell them but he had stopped the transmission at that point himself when he was on their end mostly because there was no need to keep it on anymore plus at that exact moment Tak had taken him and unplugged him so it all worked out perfectly in the favor of Gaz and Zim. Even so the computer had wanted to download a virus to corrupt the file, so he had a backup plan. His master's secrets and plans were not going to be revealed but especially by him. He owed Gaz his- could you call it a life? Well he owed her. So, he would protect her and he was sure Zim would appreciate that.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

"Tak...!"

"Oh, loosen up. We have him caught, don't you see? I know exactly where this is even without the location being directly given to me. There's only one person in the galaxy that would give a room to Zim and has gaudy taste..."

She narrowed her eyes but her smile remained looking victorious as if Zim was already wriggling in her grasp. "Aunt Cazzma"


	17. Seventeen

There was no panicking and no need for it either, just quiet understanding of what needed to happen, what was going to happen, and what is happening. All of it meticulously planned out but of course even the best plans are still able to fall apart due to missight and mystery. This did not seem certain to the group that consisted of Zim, Gaz, Krit, and Pixi (MiniMoose and Gir too yes.) The night that Gaz and Zim had heard what Dib was planning they packed everything up and put it in the ship. They explained everything to the rest of the party of which the majority nodded, understanding the situation. Gir was not happy leaving so soon but they made him understand the urgency of the situation. The last person they had to talk to was Aunt Cazzma of whom was actually panicking, being frantic, weeping, fanning herself, and continuously hugging them crushingly.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you both so much! Please don't forget to write this time, Zim! Keep me updated on all your adventures. I don't want to listen in and hear that something terrible happened."

"Zim will write when Zim has time to," he answered through squeezes of his organs from her hugs.

She took something from her pocket and put it in Zim's hand. He looked at it, it was a picture of a Gallkin, a young one who looked similar to Aunt Cazzma, his red eyes shone with determination, dignity, and valor. Without asking Zim knew who this was, it was Rift. He thumbed the picture of the brave looking youngling only thinking of how such a light was snuffed out too soon.

"When you dethrone that menace I want you to frame this and put it somewhere everyone can see. Put it next to all your other heroes and warriors and knights and invaders who had died. We are not Irken but we are still part of each other. Do not let his loss go unnoticed."

Zim touched her shoulder. "I won't," He promised and then gingerly handed over the picture to Gaz so she might see it too. She looked at it for a long time, imagining what he was like and what he would have become. She swore to honor him an any way she could think of. Krit had seen the photo as well and it wounded him as any other thing he had seen. The pair felt for him, having been birthed into a warzone, waking up from the pod to bloodshed and tyranny and living with only the bad things life could offer.

It was no wonder he cherished any small praise or sign of love he got. They boarded their ship stealthily, just in case, and waved goodbye to Aunt Cazzma as she sniffled and wiped her tears. As Zim exited the atmosphere he looked back upon this planet he had thought very little of in all this time with some fondness. It now held a lot of memories for him and he felt it was his duty to make sure he returned often even just to breathe the air and remember everything. Gaz looked upon it too, feeling bittersweet about the whole ordeal but leaving right away was the only thing that made sense if they waited longer Dib would get them for sure.

"I don't know who is worse, Dib or Matthew," Gaz stated, chewing on a toothpick as she looked out into the still lovely view of space.

"Matthew for sure," Zim responded.

The group was heading back to Earth to go and find that clone, if he was a clone and there was a good chance he was and see if he would join them. He really was the biggest ace up the sleeve they had and not what anyone would be expecting. If he did side with them the plan was to dress him up as close to Dib as possible and use him to gain access to The Massive. No one would really be able to tell the difference since they were clones and he would be able to sneak around without actually looking sneaky.

They'd have to find their army and any other prisoners willing to retaliate and then from there they'd have to actually reach out to Dib so that he would come running back to The Massive to get them and then- showdown time. Sounds easy, right? Of course, it really wasn't and there were a lot of what ifs that they had to face but being the calculative people they were Zim and Gaz had been able to come up with counter plans just in case. Pixi had been helpful in making the plan too, as she was logical, knew about probability, could actually fight properly unlike Gir, and since she was an unknown Sir unit, she could sneak in too unnoticed. In case of the likelihood that clone Dib did not go with them they had plan B.

Plan B was still a part of Plan A it just cut the clone out of the equation. Since Krit was not a suspect nor seen or heard or known about other than by Gaz's group and they wouldn't tell anything, he could also very easily board The Massive with no one looking at him strangely. He would regroup with Skoodge and the others and from there the plan was pretty much the same except Krit was not allowed to go where he pleased unlike someone who looked an awful lot like Dib. Zim could disguise himself easily enough as any old invader the issues came up with Gaz, Gir, and MiniMoose joining in. Gir especially. He was just too loud and would blurt out their plan to anyone who asked. Even if they asked him to play the quiet game, he would break his silence at some point. Keeping him in the ship seemed like a no go either he might just destroy it. Leaving him on Earth seemed the best option but there was no one there who would watch over him and Gaz didn't enjoy that.

They also had wanted to release the human prisoners which included her own group and one other thing was they needed a ship no one would recognize. Tak's ship was the ship they would have to use but it only answered to her and Dib and she'd be in it. They had another option but it would raise some eyebrows because who they thought was Dib was not commonly seen in a different ship. There was no time to build another so one of their invader group would have to lend them their ship but said invader had to be someone they wouldn't really notice was missing but at the same time was someone whose ship Dib would want to ride in. It was a pickle, a real pickle. Dib only trusted Tak and scant others. Their best course of action was the old bait and switch. Gaz would be able to go in without a disguise, she would be Gaz, and she would be captured by the person who looked like Dib. They would use Zim's ship and explain it away that yada yada it didn't matter the fine details because Dib was a Tallest and they could do anything. There was still a lot of bumps in the plan that needed to be smoothed out but they would take it one step at a time. First step was finding this Louie.

"Why do you say Matthew? Dib's been your sworn nemesis since childhood."

"Because he dared to touch you then and he's going to dare to do much worse now. We weren't exactly too friendly to him when last we met and he's itching for revenge on both of us. Either he's going to try to get at you again or... kill you...and either one will be the death of him, the latter being the death of me."

"Oh Zim..." Gaz sighed, leaning on him, rubbing her face into his arm. She was ready for this to be over. If Zim could just dethrone Dib it would honestly be enough though dethroning meant a lot of things. There was kicking his keister which was going to happen anyways and he'd have to surrender, there was imprisonment, there was fighting to the death which only worked in their favor if it wasn't Zim dying of course, there was the populist choosing Zim which seemed unlikely, tallness meter worked still but Dib was taller than Zim, much to his chagrin, and there was right of throne by birth.

The only living members still related to the Queen were a complete failure so he was not worthy of the throne even if he was the last Irken alive (it was literally a law written in stone) and there was the other one who was missing or more likely deceased. So, no. Not an option there. If only he was an inch taller this might be all over. Gaz started to wish the clone was obscenely tall and could just boot Dib off of his throne that way and then give it over to them. He wasn't though, the record showed he was actually a bit shorter than Dib. There was nothing for it but to battle and even with their group expanding it would still not be enough.

Zim wasn't thinking that, he didn't allow himself to think that any more. Having thought it once was already too much. An Irken invader does not think of such a thing as losing or of failure only of winning. He could not let his mind wander into bad endings or would be's or what ifs or all the problems. He just knew in the end it would come out alright, with him on top of the world with Gaz by his side. That's just how it had to be and he didn't let his confidence waver so that the fantasy seemed tangible. It would be a reality, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

He had failed too much already and he needed to prove himself. More so than that he wanted Dib shipped and carted out of his planet asap so he could find some way to put Gaz on the throne. Even if there was no way he'd still treat her like the royalty he saw fit for her. His Queen of the Underworld, Queen of his dreams and his nightmares, Queen of his heart, his soul, his body, Queen of his world. He put his arm around her and drove with the other. She snuggled into him and began to drift into sleep. She was so damn tired- Which was HIS fault, and it was a long ride, a nap was much warranted.

Krit sat back a little with nothing to do except play more games with Gir and Pixi, quiet games. Gir had been threatened to stay silent or else. No one asked what or else meant, Gaz had said it and that was enough. That went on for a while until Gaz woke up to see a familiar sight in front of her, stretching and yawning, she was visited with the planets she knew lead up to her own. Earth. It didn't feel like her planet anymore- really it never did. It felt so foreign and unusual now after being on Gall for a couple days. She wondered what it would feel like for her on Irk.

Somehow, even in the heat of the battle, she knew she would love his planet. She squinted her eyes and looked back at the rest of them then saw just how bored they were. She popped in film for them to keep them entertained which Krit was most appreciative of. He was starting to become addicted to films, especially if they had art in it. Zim pulled her in for a kiss, it was deep and full of all the words he couldn't say at the moment. She skootched a little closer to him, crossing one leg over his.

"You know you snore but it sounds like a waterfall."

"That's a nice way of putting my clogged sinuses," Gaz remarked, trying to nuzzle even closer to him. He wanted her on his lap, that's where a Gaz belonged, on him or near him, or him on her, mostly in her.

He really had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, that's what they told him in invader training school, but when it came to her it was more than that. He really really really loved the feel of her on his bare anything. He was always given standard issue gloves because an Irken should never have to sully their hands also hands were more forbidden to look upon than necks, so shamefully tiny too, and he was glad of the gloves. Helped a lot when germs were around. He never thought about touching a person, assumed they would singe his flesh if he ever did come in contact, but when they operated on him in front of a mortified Gaz (a day he would never forget because of her horror and the other reason about to be said) she had touched his hand afterwards.

He had held onto her before that but always always with the gloves. Until his outfit redesign he had no gloves and when her skin touched his he had wanted it again. The whole day after she left all he could think about was how soft she felt how warm she felt. He wanted to hold her hand forever and never let go. As things progressed, he found the gloves annoying when around her. He now thought the gloves had a secret purpose in Irken culture, a layer between them and others so they would never have contact, never feel each other's warmth, never start to feel those fuzzy tinglies you get when you touch skin. She liked his gloves though, he did too for fashion reasons (Zim was secretly more a diva than any girl though he'd never admit it) but no matter how they made him look he still wanted them off all the time. Such a bother.

"You're so stoic when you drive," Gaz admitted, rather sleepily still trying to wake up from her long nap. Apparently 10 hours was still not enough for her.

"Stow rick? What does it mean?"

"You're cool and badass like um...like I dunno. You've got your eyes always straight ahead and you don't say much. I never thought I'd find driving sexy."

He smirked. "You find my impeccable driving skills stimulating? Sometimes, my Gazling, you are curious."

"Gazling?"

"Like your smelly Earth word darling. A Dar means something very different on our planet so when Zim hears it he wants to rip out people's tongues. Gazling sounds much better."

"I once heard the word darling used to mean 'favorite minion' so if it still was the case you would use it for one of the robos."

"Humans are so strange...calling their supposed mates minions."

"Also, it sounds like you're calling me gosling...which is a baby goose..."

Gir was now laughing in the background at that, rolling all over every centimeter of the floor, his tears bursting out of his eyes. "Honk Honk!"

Gaz sucked her teeth at him and laid her head on Zim's shoulder. "It was unintentional. Gaz is not a goose you are a bird of prey if anything."

"I want to be a vulture and eat dead things," Gir claimed, raising his hand.

"You be whatever you wanna be Gir as long as you be quiet."

It didn't take long for Earth to come into view. Home. No, this wasn't her home, saying it was felt wrong and nasty and awful and did she mention wrong? It was wrong. It looked like a new place to her, a place she wanted to crumple in her hands like a bad idea on a piece of paper. Nothing was waiting for her there, everything she wanted and needed was right here next to her. This Earth, gosh even its name felt wrong-o-rama to say, it looked so ugly to her, uglier than it ever looked before.

After being in the glory of outer space nothing could compare but it was still so hum drum. Blue water, a pale blue that only reflected the sky, and white clouds filled with toxins and pollutants, and green grass withering to brown because no one knew how to take care of the land any more. On Gall they shared, they worked together, they bartered in a semi-friendly manner, and their plants thrived in healthy happy environments. The cave where she had her first time, it had been so viscerally beautiful and that perfect moment with Zim made it more so.

"It's awful..."

"What's awful, Gaz?" Zim asked looking at her face with curiosity.

"All of it. This place the whole damn planet. It needs another great biblical disaster. Wipe it all off and start over again with new humans who might actually be smart for once. I feel so...ugghh here... it's almost chilling how out of place I feel."

"You don't belong here. You are a true Irken at heart. Fuck what anyone else says."

She stared wide eyed at him. Did he just say that? She had heard him say that word before but not so blunt and sharp (oxymoron?). Why did it turn her on so much? Why did he have to be the god of knowing Gaz's weaknesses. When he cursed or spoke any Irken, any at all, it made her blood rush and made her want to speak it back or at least understand it. When they were in bed and in the throes of fiery passion, he spoke it often. That and her name, almost like it was inscribed in his Irken dictionary.

"Oooh master you saids a baaad word. Put your money in the swear jar."

Zim just ignored him, swatting him and his mysteriously appearing out of nowhere jar away. Gaz smiled and looked at the jar, it had a couple of cents in there.

"Do you really use a swear jar, Zim?"

"Does Dib have a small head? Gir is just making stuff up as usual."

Gir shook the jar loudly in Zim's face so he grabbed him and stuffed him the equivalent of the glove box which he surprisingly fit in. Gir giggled about it being cozy like a warm hamster belly. Gaz leaned her head back and sort of laughed thinking that between the two of them they'd need a swear pot. Earth came even more into view, then the city and its people. She sneered at them. Did she really look like that; all weirdly sick colored and ugly as sin? No Zim always called her beautiful, the most beautiful human he'd seen.

If Zim called her so it was so. She looked at herself in the little mirror. Yeah, she was alright looking. In comparison to these creatures she was Aphrodite. They graced just above the tops of the towers, the sky scrapers looked like metal pipes to her now and the cars looked like boxes of color moving jerkily on a black tarry road. Zim stopped off at the side of a building, it looked monochromatic like the others and far too shiny with way too many windows to stare at all the monotony. According to the sign it was some sort of tech place where you buy laptops and tablets.

"This is where he works. Gaz your lovely lovely looooveeelyyy face is far too recognizable. Even in a large crowd you are easy to pick out. You'll have to put on something to cover up that mmmf absolutely gorgeous face."

"Did you really need to compliment the heck out of me? Could have just said put on a hoodie."

"Zim cannot help it. The beauty compeeeellls Zim to praise it."

She snickered a little at him. '_Such a goofball always has been always will be'_. Gaz picked out something inconspicuous but also not recognizable, it was an old thing of hers but it still fit just barely. No one would be expecting her to wear pink of all the ghastly colors. Why was it pink? Because someone (it was her father) had washed it with other colors and turned her white skeleton sweater pink. Zim gasped dramatically. He had a secret love for pink of all shades and he thought it looked good on her of course anything looked good on her or on his floor, hanging off the lamps, draped over the chair. Just anywhere off her body. She hated it and it clashed with her hair but it covered her up enough to where you couldn't see her face especially if she tilted it down. Zim wasn't sure if everyone was informed that he was Z but for safety measures he didn't go with that. He picked a preloaded disguise, an average semi weighty Joe with a beard. Krit had to stay in the ship to watch Gir although Pixi was there for that. Besides they assumed Krit was not a good liar, as young children tend to be.

"You should really have some type of mode that makes your ship look like a car."

Zim put up one finger, opened his mouth, and then curled it. "Oof. Why didn't I think of that!? It's ingenious!"

"You never even thought of it...? You know I shouldn't even be surprised..."

Zim and Gaz hopped out of the ship which was always risky business even if it was invisible and made their way inside the store. Her hands fidgeted in the pockets of her jackets, desperate for her GameSlave right about now but that was a dead giveaway at who she was. Zim in his disguise nodded at the people saying hi when he walked in and asked one of them where he could find Mr. Neuron. The man helpfully pointed them in the right direction in the computer section there was a guy at a desk talking on the phone. Gaz couldn't believe it. He was the spitting image of an alternate Dib, short hair and no glasses but so very similar if not almost identical. He looked a little more like the Professor than Dib did and his voice too was a few notches deeper than Dib's but still had a cheery chirp to it.

"Well have you tried turning it off and turning it back on again?" The Dib look alike asked the person on the phone. He looked up at his two imploring customers and mouthed one minute. "Uh huh...see that's all it was. Okay. Have a great day Missus Hess. Buh bye now." He ended the call and wheeled his chair a little closer to them. He smiled with his hands on the desk, he seemed so friendly and approachable, the perfect kind of person you'd like to talk to for hours when troubleshooting your P.C. "Hey there! Sorry about that. What can I do you for?"

"Could we speak to you in private possibly?" Zim in his altered state asked.

"Uh oh. Must be a hefty sized problem-o if you need a one on one consultation. I'm available for it Wednesday and I could book you in at one."

"It really needs to be today."

"I'd love to help, friend, but I'm a bit busy here. Tell you what though, I'm juuust about to clock out. Wait a little and we can talk then, m'kay? Free of charge."

Gaz liked him so far, he wasn't a complete kickable football head like her brother but his demeanor could be the prim and polish of a seasoned sales associate. He did have a golden pin that said employee of the month tagged onto his shirt. Zim and Gaz nodded and walked around, looking at stuff, pointing at it, talking about it and moving on. Really, they were trying not to look like two really suspicious characters. It didn't take too long for the man to find them again. He had a broad chest but long narrow legs, dressed up well in a button up white shirt with black tie and black pants.

He asked them to walk with him to his car and they could chat on the way. He was very trusting which would be his undoing. Gaz nodded at Zim when they got to the car and he nodded back. They were always one step ahead so after Gaz sprayed something in the air that would knock him out, her holding her breath, they both acted the concerned citizen role, and took the man away to get "help". When he came to, he immediately saw Krit blinking at him curiously, seeing someone who looked like the Tallest Dib but then again not like him either. Louie screamed at the top of his lungs in panic.

"Please calm down sir, it's okay it's okay," Pixi soothingly said but to her he only screamed again.

MiniMoose gave it a shot and more screams. Gir thought it was hilarious and kept screaming with him. Zim, back to his mean green self, turned around and barked,

"Stop your screaming already! I'm trying to drive without crashing here!"

He turned and screamed even louder this time which made Zim want to smack him hard across the face. Gaz got out of her seat and pulled down her hood to reveal herself to him. She almost expected another scream and prepared for it but he did not scream at her. His voice, so broken from yelling so much, called out her name softly.

"Gazlene..."

"You know me?"

"Know you? Heh. I've been watching you for my whole life...oh that sounds creepy oh god I don't mean it like a stalker way more like a guardian angel way. That might not make sense to you at all but hear me out, and this is going to sound crazy because it is crazy-"

"Skip it. I know already you are a clone of Professor Membrane, my 'dad'." She used air quotes around dad. He was no father to her.

"How could you have...how did you...?"

"You can thank me for that, human computer repair man," Zim replied, turning to him again, "I'm sure I need no introduction."

"Zim...! Oh, I was so busy screaming I didn't even notice! Wait...Holy Toledo! This is so much to gather...aren't you supposed to be kidnapped? And isn't he evil or something... ? I mean I never thought so..."

"Look, Louie, sit down. We can talk when we get to your house. It's a long story... for both of us."

Gaz sat herself back down and buckled herself in which made Zim release his breath. He did not want to have some abrupt event happen and her to be standing with nothing to stop her from getting mortally wounded or worse. Louie sat down slowly, eyes darting to one side seeing Pixi who was still blinking her pink orbs at him, to the other side was Gir who was inching closer and closer. There was also the other alien, much smaller, and innocent looking with freckles and a floating moose. He had just known when he got up today was going to be a weird day.

His horoscope had said so. He just soaked it all in, this crazy bizarre situation he was stuck in the middle of, keeping quiet the whole way there. Not that it was too long a ride especially by space ship. They landed by his house and all got out, of course Zim had to don his disguise and Gaz had to pull up her hoodie. Gir went inside a backpack and Pixi with him, to his delight. MiniMoose fit securely in her pocket. Krit wore a baseball cap and a hoodie too, he felt so strange. The man named Louie searched in his pockets for his keys, fumbling with them a little. It was obvious he was shaken up by it all which was understandable. He opened the door and immediately there came the sound of pitter-pattering feet and happy cries.

"Daddy daddy!"

Two kids came out to meet him, one little girl with black hair in thick Shirley Temple curls and one little boy with green hair that had a strangely almost sickle shaped cowlick. He bent down and scooped them up receiving kisses and hugs.

"Hey kiddos!"

Gaz could not help her smile, darn it all even she was susceptible to cliché cuteness. It was heartwarming in a way to see that this botched clone had found happiness after all. True happiness. He walked inside and everyone followed him. His wife was in the kitchen finishing pulling cookies out of the oven. It was literally picture perfect.

"Welcome home honey...and guests! Good thing I made a lot of cookies!"

Something about her seemed oddly familiar, her green hair and oddly pinkish colored eyes and oddly green lipstick. Gaz couldn't put her finger on it but she didn't really have time to ask or to sit down and carefully explain everything slowly. No, the metal boy wonder had to unzip himself out of the bookbag and come whirring fast towards her screaming happily about cookies. Gaz, Zim, and Pixi collectively facepalmed. What a nightmare. The wife screamed and her cookies went up in the air, all caught in the mouth or head space of Gir. She clambered on top of the counter, holding onto her watermelon print apron like a 1950's woman seeing a mouse. The children, however, were ecstatic about the robot, they thought it was cool.

"Honey buns get down from there. It's alright, he's friendly...I think..."

"You think?!"

"Well I... it's a lot to handle...I think we should all just sit down and have some refreshments and talk at least. Kids, why don't you take the robot and play with him in your room?"

Pixi heard this and flipped out of the bag, following the happy kids. Gir and kids do not mix! She had to be there to supervise lest things go awry. MiniMoose just slept in Gaz's pocket. The woman recoiled then jumped off the counter and approached the table with shaking hands, pulling out the chair and sitting down. Her pink eyes were wide but she smiled anyways, trying to remain congenial. Louie poured lemonade for everyone though he seemed to not know that two of his guests were not the liquid drinking type. The lady sipped her lemonade then calmed down a bit.

"Well Louie...two robots just ran wildly through our home. I really don't think whatever you are going to tell me can be any crazier than that."

"Oh, sugar swirl... it's a lot crazier... it's insane. Now, I think you two should start but love bun, promise me you won't scream or panic or run away."

"Dear you act like they are aliens or something," she replied, laughing a bit nervously then it died down when no one else was laughing with her. Zim was the first to confirm her fear, taking off his human disguise and revealing what exactly he was. He sighed in relief then sat down again. It was obvious the woman was now forcing her smile, her pupils getting smaller.

"Do not be afraid, we mean you and your family unit no harm. We have come to exchange words with your um...husband... right that's the word."

"Louie...do you realize who this is...do you realize how much trouble we could be in just for having him sit in that chair?! He's a wanted felon, the enemy of the whole state if not the whole world! And you thought it wise to bring him here?! Here of all places?!"

Gaz flipped off her hood and Krit followed her example, not that it mattered no one knew who he was here. He tried waving at her but her eyes were focused only on Gaz at the moment. Her mouth was open and she blinked. She pointed at Gaz then at Zim then at her husband then at Gaz again. She sucked in a large breath.

"Yeah...this is insanity...I never thought I'd see the day where I had two aliens, two robots, and a blast from the past all sitting down drinking lemonade."

"Do you know me too...?"

"We went to school together...I'm Peyoopi, I was about 2 years ahead of you. Never ever though Dib would amount to anything... look where we are now. God I'm going to need a huge pain reliever after this...just...talk...I'll listen..." She moved her hand back and forth, urging them to speak as she leaned back, looking so out of it.

Gaz and Zim told their story, starting at the start when their friendship begun so long ago, each sort of smiling as they reminisced then frowning deeply at the following events. They told of Gaz's plot to save him, of his daring rescue, of Matthew, of the group and the base, of their budding romance, of her capture by Dib, of him finding the documents. Just about everything- in cliff notes. At the end of it all the one who looked the most surprised was Louie while Peyoopi just had this long-distance stare.

"That was...quite the story..." was his final comment.

"Indeed. Now is the time to tell us yours, I believe," Zim said, hand on Gaz's back the entire time.

Peeyopi and Louie looked at one another then she put her hand on his in a comforting way, his other hand went on top of hers. He looked at them with an earnest sort of appearance, the kind that told everyone there that he had quite the story to tell too.

"It was a long time ago, I was a happy child back then with who I had thought all my life was my father. I never went outside though but that didn't seem to matter to me. I was happy with my toys and my coloring books and my dad at my side. He taught me how to read, write, basic math, and science of course. I never questioned why he always checked my vitals everyday or why he would make me do physical tests while he wrote stuff down. He would scan my brain and check my vision, hearing, blood work, bone density, and so many other things. I guess as a boy you are naïve to what is right in front of you. Then one day out of curiosity I found his lab and he was not in it. It was sheer luck, nothing else, that I found proof of what I was. I confronted him about it, I was still a small child at the time so it's not like I could use complicated words or anything. My fear and anger and not being able to understand why he would do this and never tell me all mounted and when it was night time I escaped.

I was a little boy with no family, no idea who I was, only barely grasped what I was, and was frightened. I had nowhere to go. It didn't take long for someone to find me and throw me in an orphanage. I told them I had no parents, I always felt that was true. I stayed there and tried to make friends but nobody wanted to be my friend. Alone again. I watched the television to keep myself occupied and then that's when the news hit. Professor Membrane announced he had a son. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand it at all. I broke the television that day in my anger, made the caretakers furious and they made me sweep up the not as dangerous parts. I could only sulk with that image in my head of him curling close to the baby, the baby who looked like me. The better version of me...that's what I thought of him then. I was just another test and I was alone, no one would understand me.

I decided I hated my father and hated that boy and told myself I would keep hating the entire family if I could. Then you came, a year after. I could not hate you. You were born naturally of a wife I had never seen and the man I hated, not crafted cell by cell to be perfect. It wasn't long after the day you were born that I got adopted and renamed by a new family, one who loved me and treated me like their very own. I was the only child so I was given everything but I didn't ask for much. Their love was enough. I could go outside and play with the other kids. I had friends but I could still tell no one of my past. I wished I could but I knew even my new parents would reject me and any friend would be scared of me. I was a monster, a Frankenstein. No matter what even when my friends came over, I felt alone in my being misunderstood. I longed for companionship, a sibling who I felt I could confide to. I thought of you, Gaz. I thought you could have been MY sister, I could have been your brother. Something in me told me that I was still your brother and as such I began to follow the Professor's path again, finding out whatever I could about him that lead to you. It took some detective work but I found where you went to Skool and from then on, I was always there.

There to protect you silently from the Professor should he ever do anything to you and from your other brother or anything else. I saw how they treated you, so wrapped up in their own little lives that it left you all alone. You hated the world. The world had wronged you. I don't know when or how but you lost your mother just as I had technically lost my father. We are extremely different but I couldn't help but wonder how you might have been with me instead of...well you know. I would have loved you enough to ask what was wrong, to hold you when you were down, to celebrate your successes and help you when you failed. I would not have ignored you. It didn't do to think about the past and what could have been. You were a ball of anger with purple fire for hair and your new brother, the better than me brother, was obnoxious in my regard. When you started Middle Skool, that's when things heated up because that's when Zim appeared.

I knew he was not human, it must be some sixth sense that me and Dib could see through it when no one else could, and I knew of his plans to try and take over but like you I was certain he was not going to at least not yet. So I waited, laughed, and learned from what I was seeing and through my time I also started developing a liking to computers. So much happened so fast... I knew Zim was captured by Dib and the rest just came and hit me in the face like a truck. Suddenly he was a super star, suddenly he was a boy genius, suddenly he was the idol, the sweetheart of every family, the noble prince of our city and suddenly I was just that guy who looked like him. That's when I changed my hair and got contacts. I did not want to be a literal clone, a literal mirror image, I did not want any association with him.

I vastly disapproved of his methods and was insulted by how chummy the Professor was with him when I knew he was not beforehand. I suppose I should have felt bad for him, since we both lacked our father's love, but after what he did and is still doing to so many races... how can I feel that sympathetic anymore? My kindness for him in any regard has run out and after hearing your story it might as well not even be there. Peyoopi and I met, she was so much younger than me...it really should have sent me to jail, but I told her my story and she did not run away. Her parents liked me, my parents liked her, and she had already gotten pregnant with our first child by then. We only just got married last year after we already had two kids. Our story is bizarre...strange...even abnormal...but...I think if anyone would understand it would be you two."

The three sat there and stayed very quietly listening to his tale the only other sounds being light sipping, children giggling, Gir making noises, and Pixi sounding frustrated. Krit was the one who should have been affected the least but it did affect him actually. He had met few humans if you think about just how many there are in the city alone but from what he saw they were a tenacious species. Through trial and tribulations abound they pushed through it all until they got what they called happiness. In a way they were not so very different from an Irken.

They looked different internally and externally but their ways of never giving up or giving in to deal with the harshest of things even death and loss and sadness- that was similar to them. After being around Gaz for so long he did not think that all humans were funny looking though after seeing a few more he agreed with Zim, she was by far the prettiest. Her hair and eyes and attitude, it just was something very attractive. Zim was affected the least, not to say his heart was stone, but he did often have a short attention span if it wasn't capturing him entirely. If Gaz was telling the story you bet your fern he'd be listening like it was God's word. The thing he felt the most was thankful in a way for him being her guardian in case Dib or whoever the heck might have harmed her.

He did not love her then but thinking back to it now the thought of her being hurt upset him. He never realized how much danger he put her in when they were (well she was) children. No one else had been looking out for her and Zim had not realized his own feelings yet so he was grateful that someone had watched over her. He also thought this non-Dib was smarter than the real Dib-filth to change and grow up. This man overcame adversary to become the anti-Dib. He was everything Dib should be and could be if he wasn't lost within himself.

Gaz was the most affected. She had spent so long down a dark path leading to hell, the only place willing to take someone like her in, she hated the world, hated the people, hated everything and everyone for hating her, abandoning her, and never caring. Her GameSlave was her friend, her family, her everything. She had thought she was alone, always felt alone, with only the stars in the sky as her only source of light in the world. From those stars came her Zim to love her mind, body, and soul as no man could ever ever ever love a woman because he was no simple human man.

Now to hear that before Zim, before she had even opened her eyes, there had always been someone watching over her in the distance, just out of reach. The brother she could never have, had never known, the bastard son, the genetic mesh of her father. He did what Dib never seemed to do, truly care. Dib said he cared but how could he really? Do people that care forget your birthday? Do they run away from you even when you so clearly need them? Do they bother you when you don't want anyone near? Do they ignore your hurt and suffering? Do they take away your only source of joy and snuff it out? No. No. No. She had always felt Dib was not her brother, even before he stabbed her in the gut by taking away someone she gave the remotest shit about. Dib was not her brother. This guy, he was. Even though he had not been in the picture he contributed to her life so he was a part of it. Plus, he literally was as much as her brother as Dib actually was. They all shared the same father...in a sense.

"I wish you had told me...it was a hard time for me... I could have used someone... anyone..."

Zim put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. He nuzzled into her hair, giving it light pecks. His dear emotional Gaz. How he too wished he could have told her about his own truths sooner but he had not known it yet. He would have confessed it one day, probably blurt it out like an idiot, and she would smack him away refusing to believe anyone could actually like her. Worse he might have demanded her to be his and done anything in his power to have her. Zim had always been an aggressor and hated being denied what he wanted. If he had been just a bit smarter, he would have been there all the time but the world might still be taken over by "Dennis the menace". Louie looked at Zim, his eyes darted to her hand as he outstretched his own. The man was seeking his approval to touch her. He liked him more for that. Zim nodded. Louie held her hand and patted it gently.

"I just...I don't know...I couldn't. It just never felt right to spill all that onto you at such a young age. It wasn't the right time. Forgive me, Gazlene, forgive me for not being a better brother."

"No... you are a better brother. Don't apologize for something that isn't even your fault. Look, we obviously didn't come here to exchange too many pleasantries. We need you for our plan to overthrow Dib. You have a family though... I'd understand if you didn't want to."

"It's a lot to think about you know...a lot to consider. I need to mull it over...need to talk to my wife about it too...and you guys need some place to stay. Right now, Dib is still here and who knows when he's going to go to look for you? You are welcome here if...if it's alright with you, honey."

Peeyopi looked at him with a raised eyebrow then at the people sitting at her table. "A wanted criminal and the sister of the world's leader... I thought my own relationship was convoluted. I'm already in over my head as it is and you are related to him so...sure...your little friend can stay with the children and you two can have the spare room."

Krit bowed his head to her in thanks. She didn't have to do this at all and by right she shouldn't. She should have kicked them out or turned them in. They were putting a lot on the line already telling Louie about all of this but now his wife knew and his kids would have to know at least a little bit too. It was a lot of trouble to go through, a lot to believe, and a lot of stress put on her shoulders she didn't need. Krit appreciated that and he told her so, still bowing his head, his antenna flat but with a slight curl inwards almost utterly submissive.

"It's okay um...?"

"Krit, Miss."

"Krit. Yeah, it's fine. Being married to someone who is related to, in some way, Dib has brought a lot of issues popping up about how he runs this place. The way he's been treating Zim is not right. He could have just banished or banned you or jailed you... he didn't have to do what he did. If your story is true, and it feels like it is, then he's done a lot more wrongs and evils than we knew. I can't say if Zim here would make a better or worse person to rule but Dib needs to go."

"Oh well yeah, that's for sure," Zim commented then turned his head as he heard small metal legs running his way. It was Pixi and she looked exasperated.

"Master...I beg of you...come please...help me with Gir...he keeps trying to fly off with the children."

Zim sighed in frustration and excused himself, Krit following after just in case he should be needed. Also, he had better introduce himself to the little humans he'd be staying with. As soon as Zim entered their room they screamed but not in panic in apparent excitement, shouting in the hallway that he was so cool and awesome. Gaz had to roll her eyes a bit as she could just feel Zim's pride oozing all over the place from being recognized as such. She drank the lemonade and looked over at the couple because she felt their eyes all over her, specifically Peyoopi and the face she had it could be described as a knows something you don't face. She pat her husband on the back.

"Sweetie bun why don't you go prepare the guest room and could you also get the laundry too?"

"Sure, thing my cinnamon roll."

Gaz was happy for him, she was, but god all the sweets related nicknames were honestly making her feel sick. At this point Gazling and Love-pig sounded beautiful. Louie departed for parts unknown leaving the two ladies sitting there in awkward silence. The sounds of Zim's loud voice could be heard along with the children's giggles. Peyoopi smiled at the sound, a soft demure smile.

"You two...are you ever going to get married?"

"Hmm...I don't know...it never really felt like we needed to. It's almost like we already are but I guess I wouldn't mind it."

"You go together and I can tell you love each other but Gaz... I have something to tell you and I needed to tell you alone..." She scooted in closer to her and brought her voice down to a soft whisper, "I believe you might be pregnant."

Gaz sat up straight her eyeballs round, her pupils smaller than a marble. She knew how badly Zim wanted to have his own little legion of half Irken smeets with her, yet she wasn't so certain of it. She was Gaz, all doom and nightmares and grumpiness. She- a mother? It didn't sound right. Her hand went to her stomach. She thought of her own mother and how perfect she was to be one. Caring, kind, considerate, patient, and of course motherly. Gaz was pretty much none of those things. She had a nasty temper, cold, mean, brutal, and must have been the missing member of the four horsemen of the apocalypse at one point.

Yet when she held Gir and sung to him, it was not because she assumed her voice would magically awaken him. He felt like her child and she treated him like that. Krit too, like a much older child, a bit firmer and understanding with. Something in her stirred when they were around and she could see it in Zim too around his young Irken charge. Her fingers pressed more into her stomach. What if it was true? What if they came out all disfigured because who in the hell even knew what Irken Earth babies would look like? What if they didn't come at all...? Gaz's heart wrenched and she knew as it did, she might be more inclined to want them.

She imagined the life inside of her, humming happily inside of her stomach, and she imagined their heart beats along with hers. Her stomach was always on the plush side so she could not tell if she was already showing. She had no idea if Irken pregnancies were fast or slow. It had only been a few days ago that they had sex and to her it all felt so sudden. They had just started being intimate and already they would become parents so soon. She was only 17... was she even mature enough for this...was she mentally ready for this?

Zim would be devastated if she gave up his smeets for adoption if that was even possible and she could not fathom taking their lives early with a procedure. 17, unwedded, life just beginning, possibly with child, in the middle of a massive take down of her own brother's reign, and in love with the alien who was his arch enemy. She had always known her future was going to be abnormal but she never could have imagined just how abnormal it was. She had let him take her multiple times without a condom, never once thinking about it or bringing it up or worrying about it at all. She knew this would happen and now that it was, she was not sure how to feel.

"How do you even know...?"

"As a mother myself I can just tell. You have that glow. I was younger than you when I had them but I wouldn't change it for anything. It's difficult but fulfilling."

Her thoughts drifted towards Zim. What should she do? Should she tell him when she wasn't even sure? No. She needed to know if she really was before she said anything. Right now was not the time to think about it. She could hear him now still wrangling Gir most likely. Between Pixi, Krit, and him it didn't make sense why they hadn't already. Gaz got up and said she was going to check and make sure it was alright and that her boyfriend didn't blow his head off accidentally.

However, when she opened the door to the kids' room, she was greeted with a sight that surprised her. The children were sitting on the floor, Indian style, so was Gir and Krit, Pixi was too and Zim was sitting in a chair one leg crossed over the other. He was reading to them. The kids listened to him raptly as he told them a tale of a prince who lived on a moon with a flower who was in love with him. Even as Zim read it he seemed engrossed in the story which made it all the more exciting to the listeners. Something about his voice as he talked rising and falling easily with the lines, it stilled her in her tracks and she too found herself listening.

"The fact is that I did not know how to understand anything!" His voice rose with passion. "I ought to have judged by deeds not by words. She cast her fragrance and her radiance over me. I ought never to have run away from her- I ought to have guessed all the affection that lay behind her poor little stratagems. Flowers are so inconsistent but I was too young to know how to love her..."

Zim's voice trailed off, delicately with a note of empathy for the childlike prince in his flowing scarf. The line echoed himself in all those little moments before he had let himself realize Gaz cared for him and he cared for her. The golden-haired boy drawn on the pages he felt a kinship with as he never had in any story he read and because of this it made his reading all the more rich. He was itching to know if the boy would ever return from his fools' journey back to the flower who stood there sad and alone in the dark waiting to be loved- so like his Gaz. He read and he read only concerned about the flower not of strange planets with only one person on them who was only there for one purpose or stars or snakes or foxes who wished to be tamed.

Though the line about the flower having tamed the boy felt just about how Zim felt about Gaz. He had been wild and reckless and bold but she could with just a look unfurl him in an instance. Gaz still stood there in the door way, she was sure Zim didn't even notice her there and it was possible no one did because how could they? He read with such sophisticated skill like this was some sacred tome to him and the words eclectic as they were seemed a rare dusty language that only he could speak properly. He had always liked stories. Stories of conquest and victory mostly, but he enjoyed them none the less. The books Irkens were privy to were mostly war related even the ones meant for smeets were just about bloody battles and invading.

It wasn't until Earth that he had come across fairytales and it wasn't until Gaz that he had learned to like them through film. Humans were certainly creative, he'd give them that. He could not come up with such environments and characters that seemed real and none seemed more real to him than this flaxen haired little boy and the rose with her few thorns. Then he came to the end and was sorely disappointed. There was no conclusive answer on whether or not he found the rose again, apologized for his nativity due to his youth and loved her forever or if tragedy of tragedies she had perished. It was silly to think a rose could perish like a person could but she was personified like a person so she was a person. He closed the book and the children clapped but he didn't look too pleased. Krit spoke his concerns first.

"What happened then...to the flower...?"

"Well I guess you decide that," The boy answered brightly.

"Then I'd like to decide that he found her for sure and she was alive," Krit remarked, feeling more satisfied with the conclusion now.

"If she died, I guess it would be his fault...he did leave her there by herself," the girl answered, also brightly.

Gaz looked at Zim's face because he made a muffled grunt in response to that. He looked upset but reflective. His hand absentmindedly stroked the cover of the book. He couldn't help but imagine what he would have felt if Dib captured him and brought him back to a Gazless Earth. If she had died of heart ache somehow because of it. He knew that was not possible, she was resilient and brave. Little did he actually know how close to the truth he was, though he could tell he was in the ballpark. When he saw that video, he saw her masked pain, her clothing was all black no purples no blues and certainly not a speck of white, covering all of her body, she wanted to hide in the only thing that had truly been there for her- the darkness.

Suddenly he felt he desperately needed to go to Gaz's side. Right now. Zim got up, placed the book carefully on the chair, and turned to leave but stopped. She was right there and she had heard it all. Not just the story but the silent feelings in his head. He walked right up to her and crushed her against him in a tight hug. His rose had suffered so long and so mutely and that pained him to think of what might have been if Gaz was not so strong willed. She felt safe here, in his arms, she always did. Gaz pulled him away just a bit and placed her forehead on his. Zim's eyes opened slowly to look into hers.

"Are you going to kiss?" The little girl asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Master and Gazzy sitting in a tree. Ki...um...s...s...ing!"

Zim looked back and shot his Sir unit an unamused and angry look but that was easily quelled by Gaz kissing him. The little boy thought it was gross but the little girl thought it was romantic.

"Girls and their sissy stuff."

"Well I like it. What about you, Krit?"

"Oh! I don't mind it... I just don't understand it all yet..."

He wasn't sure what it all meant but he knew that Zim was happy with her and she was happy with him so that meant it was a good thing. Everyone's solid opinion on the matter was that they made quite the couple but no one questioned it- they were meant to be. No one suited Gaz more than Zim, after seeing worlds upon worlds he could attest to that, and no one suited Zim more than Gaz because really the best she could hope for here was some asshole of a guy who would see her as nothing but an easy lay. Love?

That was almost unheard of. Divorce rates were through the roof, single parents were the norm, and domestic altercations happened often. Of all the people in the universe they seemed the least likely to love but here they were, looking into each other's eyes as if there was nothing else in the room but the other. Gaz had let herself imagine that those two kids were her own listening to Zim's story and all the sudden it felt so real. It felt so right. Ready or not the baby was going to be born and she would not let anything happen to her or him or them...she wasn't sure how many she had inside of her. In the end it didn't matter really.

They were going to come out of her and she was going to raise them no matter what. She wouldn't be perfect but she'd be a hell of a lot better than her so called father. Plus, she'd have all the help she'd ever need not just from Zim but from everyone else too. It was fine right... yeah it was fine. When it came to night the group all ate dinner together with Zim and Pixi being the only ones who didn't eat. Krit poked at the food a little but tried it. After dinner the Sir units and Krit went to the children's room. None of them needed to sleep though Gir did anyways but just in case Krit did have a small futon on the floor made up nicely for him. The room Gaz and Zim were in was simple and cozy. They thanked their guests and bid them goodnight. It's was prudent to say that they had at some point gathered Gaz's stuff and brought it in and thankfully so. She was not going to keep sleeping in the same clothes. She took a nice long hot bath and soaked, soaked in all the things that were happening all at once. While Gaz bathed Zim was getting things together for their plan on his end. This meant calling Skoodge which he promptly did and the call was answered promptly after.

"Zim! I was just about to call you actually. Haven't heard from you in a bit- is everything okay...?"

"Grab your popcorn, Skoodge. It's going to take a while to cover everything with you."

After all was said to Skoodge they went over their options in the way of solid plans. Regardless of whatever they came up with Skoodge informed him he was going to stay loyal to the end and fight to the end as well. In total he had gathered ten Irkens on his team. Perhaps not the best of the best but it was all he could do. There were so many shady kinds who would happily backstab him just so Tallest Dib would reward them so he had to be cautious. As far as gathering anyone who was more trusted or seemed to be on the side Dib stood for Zim was given the identity of a couple if he was going with the whole "disguise self" plan. They'd have to take said Irken down of course so that was another thing to think about.

Skoodge told him about the jail cells and how only Dib, Tak, and the jailors were allowed in there so if Louie agreed they could find prisoners who were no doubt willing to join their side. A lot of options were more open with Louie but without him there would be a lot more of if ands buts and maybes. They would just have to wait and see. Skoodge was ready no matter what was to come. He saluted to Zim showing in his determination that though he was so very short he had a lot of bravery. After the transmission Gaz got out of the shower and dressed herself in an oversized band T only to find Zim on the bed patting it with a saucy smirk.

"You do know we are in someone's house right and that they have children? Are you really that horny?"

"Zim doesn't have horns. They are antenna."

"Oh lordy...," Gaz sighed, her eye rolling having been so much lately her eyeballs were sore. She made her way over to the bed and laid upon it, his arms going around her more towards the bottom. She poked his forehead. "Don't even think about it, Mister."

Zim pouted. "What about kissing...is that okay?"

"Yeah that's quiet enough."

_'Besides'_, she thought, '_if I'm not pregnant then I will be if he keeps going like this'_. Damn Irken libido. Why was he always so ready and willing to bang her? Was she that hot? Was it animalistic urges? Was it just love and lust? She wasn't always this jazzed to jump his bones. He pulled apart from her lips and smirked at her, whispering against them that they were delicious. His hand was cupping her bottom which she was now allowing. She shouldn't have really but his touches were okay as long as they didn't go too far. The way he spoke to her and how he looked. Okay. Damn female hormones too. She had to turn away from him.

"Gaz... Did Zim say something wrong?"

"No... I'm tired. Can we just sleep...?"

He placed the covers over her and kissed her cheek, whispering goodnight into her ear. She had to still her shudder at him being so close. She didn't sleep too well and she blamed it all on him. When Gaz was up and ready Zim told her all about what he spoke about with Skoodge. She nodded and stretched. This gave Zim a wonderful view of her panties and stomach. '_No no touching her...don't do it...don't do it... don't even think about her under you screaming your name for all Irk to hear... nope..._' She was too sexy for her own good. Zim gave up trying to breed her...for now, when this was all over though that was a different matter. He held her hand as they walked to the kitchen and that was enough for him right now. They joined the family for breakfast and discussed at length what they were going to do as soon as Dib was off into space searching for them. They told him about how much they really did need him it would make things go a lot smoother. They also talked about freeing the prisoners here but there was no way to bring them to The Massive all at once they just wanted them free for the justice of it.

"Perhaps that part should wait...it's not a waste of effort nor is it an unkind gesture but it eats up a lot of time," Louie elucidated between bites of breakfast, "As for me joining you...it kept me up at night thinking about what I should do. I could get killed if we're caught, in the best case scenario I'm at least looking toward jail time. I have sat here and watched for so long, watch the Professor get away with his lies to his children, watch Dib replace me, watch him rise to glory that was tainted with mistakes and blood, watched you grow up alone and furious at everything. I want my children to live in a better future than this, there's not much freedom of choice anymore. I can't even say if an alien, no offense," Zim waved this comment away biding him to continue. "who has the sole purpose of taking over our world is the person I should put trust in. What if he's exactly like Dib or what if he's worse...it kept tossing and turning in my mind at night. It seemed I was pretty much caught in between a rock and a hard place. Each side had something about it that was wrong. If both sides are wrong and I have to choose one, against my better judgement, I will choose yours. You are my family, Gaz. If I'm going to regret this either way, I'd rather regret it knowing I helped you live the life you deserved."

Gaz smiled at him, it was one of her kinder smiles. She had thought just on first impressions he was one of those all-around nice guys you hear about but never find but now she could see he truly was far too nice. She did feel bad for dragging such a nice guy into her world of chaos but it had to be done. However, she would make sure nothing happened to him. Unlike her "brother" she did not like separating families via death.

"A wise decision, really," Zim recountered, leaning forward with his hands folded on the table. He was smiling too, but more devious. He had just gained a very powerful ally so he was very pleased. He was also pleased to have someone on his team who would do pretty much anything for Gaz. Already he was a much better brother-unit than the dirt boy who had taken over his planet- a sentiment which was equally shared by Gaz. "We should act as soon as possible making you look more like...him. It shouldn't be too difficult."

"Then what?"

"Then...we must execute the plan with perfect precision. Not a moment could be lost. No doubt The Massive will be on red alert already have been notified of us being gone and him trying to capture us. With impeccable timing, luck, and ingenious skill we will infiltrate The Massive under the guise of you having caught us already. Not to down my own people but we don't ask many questions when it comes to the Tallest's decisions. Once we are in, we have to locate our band, find the prisoners, and from there things get messy. There will be a lot of crossing our fingers and hoping for the best throughout but I have confidence we will succeed. We have to, with no uncertainty we MUST succeed. There is no other way."


	18. Eighteen

Dib and Tak were on their way to Planet Gall, having no idea or concept that at that very moment Gaz and Zim were already back on Earth and ushering forth their master plan. As they flew onward Dib had some time to himself to think about everything as it was. It was mostly about his sister. How every step he had tried his best to protect her and when he apprehended someone that was going to take over and possibly destroy their world or enslave them all, she struck out at him like a pissed off snake. What because she and him had a half a second of game time together?

Was that really enough to set her on a path of total Dibstruction? So he spent his whole preteen and childhood life trying to prove himself not only to the world but to her, and this freakazoid spends a couple minutes with her and wins her over? What?! Was this even real life anymore? Sure, Gaz was not an angel and even Dib could kind of grasp her and Zim's whole "I hate the world" thing that would make them friends but they only talked for not even a day! If any person gave her a lick of attention -what she just up and leaves her whole family behind?!

It was madness. He was her brother, damnit. Why he practically raised her himself, didn't he? Walked her to school and whatever. He was the leader of the free world, his name was everywhere, he could give her anything- anything in the whole universe but no. None of it mattered. Just a dumb alien who said hi to her. And what was worse they had become a lot more than friends that much was for sure. Gaz never ever let anyone dictate what she would wear- sure but she wouldn't dare be in a towel in front of anyone especially a man. It was a room and given what he was told a hotel room. Ugh! He just couldn't believe her. Okay yeah, he was sleeping with an alien too but Tak was different than Zim. A whole 'nother class literally. It was like comparing a sleek cheetah to a slow, dim witted, loud, ugly, green warthog. She was just- he wasn't sure. She was brilliant in every sense of the word. She gave him hope and joy and she was completely honest.

Their relationship had blossomed and matured slowly not just one day and tumble into some dingy hotel bed. He had thought so much better of her than to give herself away to whatever guy lied to her or promised her things or curled her hair with his finger and told her she was pretty. She was worth a lot more too. She could do far far far far far far faaaar better than Zim. None of that mattered really. What was done was done there was nothing he could do about the past all he could do is try and fix the present and work toward a better future. Tak pat his leg as she drove, turning to him with a loving smile. He could not imagine Zim being that way with Gaz. More than likely, though it was ever so foolish of him to think so, Zim just had a smooth way with words.

That sounded idiotic too. Gaz was smarter than that. Poor Dib, he really wanted to hold onto the belief that even through it all his sister was still somewhat innocent. He wanted to believe that Zim had duped her, conned her, played her like a fiddle, and used her once in a lifetime moment of weakness to his advantage. It just had to be some type of abusive Stockholm syndrome relationship. Yeah. Zim was not a romantic lover, he was more likely even less emotional than Tak was. Gods in heaven, his sister deserved better than to be taken by a monstrosity in a random bed on a random planet.

She must have been so scared being somewhere she didn't know about. On top of that Dib's gut rumbled with that feeling like he wanted to purge the contents again. What if Zim had gotten Gaz with smeet? He probably did just to further use her, just to keep her there, and to gain his own army eventually. Of course, even Dib thought that last part didn't suit Zim. He had way way too much pride to sire halflings. Unlike Tak who was more than happy to have children so long as they were his.

If Gaz did happen to be pregnant, he'd take care of her, it didn't matter what she did he would take care of her and maybe his commitment would show her he always loved her and was only doing this to keep her from harm. The planet was coming into view now and already Dib had an uneasy feeling about it. He never did feel right here, I mean it interested him, but earth was his home and that's where he liked to stay if he could. He let Tak run Irk and The Massive most of the time for which she was all too pleased to do. It never felt like home to him. This planet was just as inordinate as all the rest and full of aliens for which most looked like Irkens just not green. They were every color but green.

"So, this Aunt Cazzma, is she your actual aunt?"

"Dib, come come now, my lil crumpet, you know we don't reproduce that way anymore- outside of us anyway. So it's impossible for me to have an aunt and plus she's Gallkin, not Irken at all. That would make me at least half Irken and you know that isn't true. Silly dove." Her purple eyes twinkled in a mischievous playful way so he didn't feel like whatever she said was meant to be mean.

"Then why do you call her that?"

"She's always persuaded us to call her that. Even the Tallest called her that so as you can imagine she holds at least some regard. I suppose it is because how awfully mother like she is to everyone especially to Zim though I've never known why him of all the Irkens."

"I've been asking myself why ANYONE would even like him...especially _her_..."

"You're thinking about Gaz, luv? Best to not let it cloud your heart, dearie. We can get to that when she is in our grasp ask her face to face. Hopefully we can get some help for her since she's obviously got mental issues if she's with him."

"... I guess so..." Dib replied unenthusiastically, looking out the window with a somewhat forlorn sigh. He never thought of his sister having mental health problems. He never thought he would have any either. They were all messed up in the head and he wondered if it all started with their father and trickled down to them; staining their blood cells. In any case at least he recognized he had something going off inside of him and got medication, maybe he could do the same for Gaz.

They could start all over, forget this ever happened, sweep it under the rug like a dirty family secret and move on with their lives. Mimi was in Tak's lap looking at Dib who was looking over at her now. She still didn't like him all the way but had no choice but to be "nice" to him because of who he was to her mistress. So, when he smiled at her she tried her best to smile back but she did not have a human face she had a cat face at the moment so smiling looked menacing because of the teeth.

Their destination was in view and as they landed Dib felt a strange creeping icy feeling near his shoulder. He had nearly forgotten Matthew was there with his fingers that were too long and his eyes that were too black and his fanged mouth. Dib didn't let himself be phased by the creepiest of creepers because he had seen far worse in his life. Living with Gaz would do that to you. His appearance alone was enough reason to not fully trust him but Dib knew it had been Gaz that had gotten him looking this way. He claimed to only want revenge on Zim but Gaz had done all the damage so Dib had to be on alert that he would turn his coat. They exited the vehicle with Dib in the front of the group, back straight and a deadpan serious face.

The air about him exuded a commanding authority which made Tak sideways smirk. He was changing lately and for her it seemed for the better. Firm, forceful, imposing, and confident- he was tired of never being taken seriously or being stepped on and he was tired of his own mind stopping him from being the best he could be. The door opened dramatically and he stepped in. Almost immediately everyone stood still as they saw who it was that was there. Glasses dropped to the floor, people shuddered, no words other than murmuring in fear, and all of them watched his every move cautiously but with dread. Dib narrowed his eyes and grinned at his power over all the races here even ones he might not have seen yet. If no one was going to love him then he would take their fear and respect. One of the aliens serving the tables placed the tankard of most likely alcoholic drink on the table then rushed over to him, bowing deeply.

"Honorable Tallest Dib, it's a surprise to see you here in our lowly hovel. What can we do for you?"

Dib heard Tak's unamused scoff and he placated her with a gentle rub on her back. Tak was so sick of no one ever noticing her or welcoming her unless she was the first one there. Always and almost only it was him they spoke to and exalted. Did she not command the same kind of respect and decency? Had she not been as equally masterful and mighty? She was no Tallest, not yet, but she might as well be at this point. "Firstly, you should learn to address Tak. She is my second in command and deserves the same honor so next time don't ignore her she is just as important as I am."

Tak bristled with pride and affection, as much as she could feel, for him. Obviously dating him had major perks such as the poor simpering alien bowing before her and addressing her properly. Tak listened to her pitiful apology while looking at her nails, barely giving her the time of day. She could get used to this.

"That's better I suppose," Tak mused, not even flicking her eyes in her general direction.

"Now with that out of the way where is the Gallkin that goes by Aunt Cazzma?"

The alien gulped and pointed towards the storage room only letting go of her or his (it was hard to tell) breath when the trio moved past. Dib moved into the storage room and upon going into it found a pudgy Gallkin with a blue wig. It had to be a wig Gallkins and Irkins alike didn't grow hair at all. She turned to them, looked back at her check list and boxes then her eyes rounded and she looked back again. Aunt Cazzma knew this day would come where he would be in her domain, on her planet, in front of her yet again. She knew yet she wasn't prepared for it.

She also knew that he wasn't here to check on how the trade market was doing but because Zim had been there and judging by his determined stride he already knew that was for certain so no lying here. She wasn't going to lie but she wasn't going to tell them the whole truth either. They could all go to heck the whole bunch of them for what they did to her and her family. She didn't recognize this new comer, he looked more human like than any other creature she'd seen come through her tavern/hotel and yet not human at all. His eyes were black and cold and yet burned at the same time, eyes that were like two coals on his face. She did not like him and if possible, she feared him worse than Dib who strode up to her.

"Well hello Tak, dear. A pleasure to see you again and my how you've grown up to be such a pretty little thing." It was such a falsely sweet statement because though any person could say Tak was quite the fetching Irken the things she let go on made her seem less attractive to Aunt Cazzma.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Auntie. You know exactly why we are here," Tak sharply replied, shortening the familial term down to a surprisingly more familial one.

"And Tallest Dib, sir," Aunt Cazzma went on, staying pleasant and cordial, "It has been far too long since you've come to Gall. Are you here for business or," She looked at Tak with a sly sort of gaze, "Pleasure?"

Tak hissed at her. This woman always had to bury her nose in everyone's business and loved gossip too much. Dib couldn't stand that, not that he wouldn't you know, be doing that with Tak, but that the woman was so ballsy as to say that and AFTER Tak had confronted her. Dib, with his hands in his pockets to still them from shaking with anger, leaned his face forward as close to her face as he could stand. This forced her to look into his eyes and she did, she looked deeply into the eyes of the man who had taken something dear from her away. She pushed that thought onto him, all her hurt, all her sadness, all her many nights just wishing she had a body to bury at least he could have given her that. There was nothing left of Rift, not even a piece of his uniform. Nothing.

"Listen to me very carefully, lady, because I'm not the type of man who likes repeating himself. We know for a fact that you've been harboring a fugitive and my sister. Do you dare deny it?"

"I do not," She answered simply, not showing him the fear he demanded or the respect he deserved, just being honest and straight to the point. "Zim and Gaz were here in my most exclusive suite."

"Why?" It was all he could think to ask as he glowered into those burgundy eyes.

"Why what, your most tallness? Why would I hide them or why did I give them the nicest room? It's really the same answer either way. My domain is closed to no one and I've always been fond of Zim, so when he showed up out of nowhere with his cute little purply mate I couldn't say no."

Dib's eyes rounded so much his already round glasses didn't fit them anymore. It wasn't the fact that she was obviously not being entirely respectful to him that made his eyes go to saucer size. It wasn't the fact that anyone would dare hide a villainous piece of green scum from him, their own leader. It wasn't the fact that she had been fond of Zim. It was what she referred to Gaz as. The cute and little didn't fit her even if Dib saw her as a child still in some regard but neither were the words that had him full-moon-eyed. It was mate.

"Wha... what did you call her?"

"His mate, at least that's what he said to me and it certainly seemed so with the way he acted."

Hadn't Tak guessed this too? Hadn't she supposed Zim had staked his claim on earth's most aggressive female? He wanted to believe that for him this was nothing more than a disgusting power trip fueled along with raging sex as both revenge and subtle cruelty but if he was calling her that it meant more. You don't just throw around that term willy nilly, Tak knew that better than Dib did. A mate on Irk isn't correlated with how mates are in the animal kingdom. They chose one and chose no other for their whole lives if they were to ever even chose one.

They had vague concepts such as loose women or men who have relations and then leave. It was unheard of and downright unIrken. It was betrayal of your own kind. Tak had sought out different mates but never wanted more than one. It was okay to search for an acceptable person to breed with, had to get the best of the bunch. Dib breathed in. '_Let's be rational, Dibbert, he could have just said that to her to explain away anything and it would keep up the rouse with Gaz. Zim was capable of lying and deceit and he had already was an outcast from Irken society he no longer had to play by their rules_.' Dib paused. '_Wait did I just call myself Dibbert'_?

"She's not his m...she's not his anything. She's being manipulated, couldn't you have seen that?"

Aunt Cazzma started out with a soft giggle in her throat then it slowly erupted from her mouth, a mocking jestful laugh but not a loud one. "Oho, manipulated? Her? She is your sister you should know her better than that. Of all the females I've ever met she is the last one to ever be manipulated."

"You just can't tell that's all. She doesn't even know it so she's buying all the lies and twisting it so it feels true."

"That is your truth, my Tallest, and I have mine but rest assured I will not speak anything more about her. Besides she's not here anymore, neither of them are here."

"What!? You've known that the whole time and didn't tell us until now?!" Tak growled out, losing her patience with the woman.

"I did tell you, at the start. Gaz and Zim WERE here."

Tak pressed her hand on Dib's chest and moved him back. He had his turn to interrogate her but really that was her specialty. A jet of silver crossed her eyes which made Aunt Cazzma, against her own wishes and will, adhere only to Tak and tell her the truth no matter what.

"Now, auntie," She drolled out the word with that same sickeningly sweet way the woman talked, "you will tell me all I need to know now, won't you?"

"Of course, Tak," The woman answered with her far off stare not even blinking once.

"Good. Where exactly did Zim and Gaz go?" She kept perfect eye contact with the hypnotized Gallkin, smiling the whole time.

"They went back to earth because you and Dib were coming here but that was at least two of your days ago. For what purpose they went there they never told me just that they had to find someone who would help them."

"Drat Zim! He must have guessed I would use this method and told her nothing," Tak cursed then turned her attention back to Aunt Cazzma, "Did they tell you their plan? What are they up to?"

"All I know is they are going to overthrow Tallest Dib with a small army."

"This is getting us nowhere," Matthew stated, lurking in the background, smoke swirling around his feet, "We know where they are now so let's just go and not waste any time."

"Earth isn't exactly tiny you know, Zim and Gaz really could be anywhere. I doubt they would have gone back to the scene of the crime unless they were going to free the group we caught but no. Humans, especially those ones, would be pointless against me. Then why earth...just to throw me off? What are they doing just zipping around space in the hopes of distracting us?"

Tak was watching Dib cross back and forth in the storage space with one arm behind his back and the other in front, hand gripping his chin. He looked very studious and deep in thought, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes steadily set on one point at the floor.

"I've got it!" He shouted out loud in enthusiasm. "Tak you said that his antenna was fixed and we just learned he was gaining a small army. Obviously, he has contacted some of our...less trustworthy Irkens. Why he's going to earth with her I have no idea. It could be as simple as a diversion or picking up something they forgot. The point is they mean to head to The Massive at some point and that's where we need to go. Maybe, just maybe, we can cut them off."

"Brilliant my commander!" Tak complimented, gushing with ardor for him and beaming with delight. Matthew could honestly care less so long as he got what he wanted so he vanished. If that's where they were going then he would get there first, before Tak, before Gaz, before anyone and he would sit there in the shadows and wait. Dib didn't seem to notice Matthew was missing at the moment since he was caught up in Tak's approval of him. It felt good to be truly appreciated by someone for once. He felt like he could do anything because she believed in him. Tak was not kissing his ass, she was being honest. It was a brilliant idea although it would take a lot of sitting and waiting. Truly either way they would be sitting and waiting but if they meant to have battle with Dib then they would come to The Massive first for assistance. Just how they planned on getting in was really anyone's guess at this point, possibly using someone on the inside, but none of that mattered all that mattered was getting there.

"You think so uh...umm...is baby okay to call you?"

"Call me whatever you like so long as it's not darling. I cannot stand that word!"

"Okay then...it feels weird to call you anything but Tak though... sorry I've just never had a girlfriend so all of this is sorta new to me..."

"We'll figure it out along the way. Until then just say whatever comes to mind. We should go though, time's ticking," Tak affirmed, calling Mimi to her side but Mimi was not there. She, unlike her usually very attentive companions, actually noticed the dark figure that was Matthew slink away into the shadows. She had already been suspicious of him, I mean just look at him, he looked like the plague, but now that he was moving away she would move to follow him. They were similar, both black, and both very quick and both could sneak around in the dark but unlike him she was a robot and that gave her an advantage even over someone like him. He had to stick to the dark, she did not, and she could fly too so there was that. Another talent, telekinesis with her mistress and she was using it now.

**Mistress, I cannot come to your side as you request. I am following the Matthew being, he had gotten away from us but I will make sure to keep on his trail and see what he is up to**.

Tak suddenly was on alert and looked around. He had indeed gone. If he wasn't literal darkness personified then they might have noticed his lack of presence but if he came and left nobody could see. _Good work Mimi! Keep us updated._

"Commander, it appears our informant has given us the slip. Mimi is tracking him down as we speak and I can track down Mimi. I knew he was up to no good. Let's be off before he gets any further into his plan, whatever that may be."

Dib only nodded firmly and followed behind her. There wasn't time to be shocked or surprised or question anything. It was just go and do. Mimi kept herself at a considerable enough distance so that she wouldn't be spotted by him. He was hopping from doorways to hallways to those little corners of your room you swear you see a monster in every night until he got to Tak's ship. Mimi squinted her eyes at him. What was he doing? It only responded to Tak and Dib. The best he could do was get inside it but drive it? No way.

Still she got herself inside it, just in case. He didn't notice her there, she was small and kept her eyes from glowing in the dark as they often did. Matthew raised up his hand and there was a negative dark energy surging around it that even put a chill in Mimi then he struck his hand hard into the vehicles dash board causing sparks to fly about. Mimi's red eyes widened as she saw him break into the motherboard and instead of it just malfunctioning or warning him of self-implosion or having Tak's voice come out and tell him he was unauthorized, it instead started to become infused with his dark energy. It spread and spread consuming the whole ship.

**Mistress! Come quickly he's I'm not sure it seems he is taking over the ship somehow**!

Tak winced a little as she heard about her precious ship being touched by anyone like that. She grabbed Dib's hand, laced it in her own, and went faster than he could on his own. She didn't know how he was doing this to her ship at all but she would stop him and break off his arm in several places before he could tamper with it any further. She screeched to a halt with Dib almost falling to the ground because of how fast she had started. Her beautiful ship, it was corrupted, turning black from inside out. The various shades of blue she loved were gone. She was too late, he was already flying off, waving at them as he did so with a big evil smile, leaving a trail of black smoke in his wake. Tak was devastated, more so she was infuriated at him and herself.

She turned for one millisecond and boom he was gone. How could she have let that happen?! Mimi's connection with her was getting weaker but her last words, spoken between static were; **I am on the ship. I will not fail you**. Now her Sir unit and her ship, two things she had worked so hard to build to her own design and loved in the only way an Irken could love pieces of metal, were off into the far reaches of space. In Dib's mind the worst part of all this was, besides the obviously bad guy turning his back on them, was that they had no way to get to him and stop him. As if reading his mind Tak spoke,

"We'll have to take a Gallkin ship. They aren't graceful and they don't go very fast but it's the best option we have."

"Then let's go get that ship, General."

She couldn't help it she had to kiss him. He was being so valiant and steadfast right now just like he was when she first realized she had to have him as her own. It was a quick but hard kiss because there was little time to spare for the pleasantness of a longer kiss but she still wanted him to know how proud of him she was. He knew, he could feel it. Procuring a ship was all too easy given how much prestige Dib had, he did own this entire planet basically. It was small it was clunky and it sort of rattled a bit but there wasn't even time to consider another option. Meanwhile, back on the farm, well not the farm it was actually just outside of earth's atmosphere, Gaz and Zim were in their ship heading to Irk too.

They had spent all their collective time giving Louie "Dib tips". How he spoke, how he walked, his quirks, his simple little mannerisms, and especially how he carried himself around those smaller than he. None of them realized they were now caught in a three-way race to Irk with Matthew in a nightmarish version of an Irken ship, and Tak with Dib in a tin can of a ship. Creating the outfit was easy enough for them and now one could not tell the difference between the two. He viewed himself in the glass, a reflection looked back at him that wasn't his own. He had torn apart any semblance of the membranes until he looked different enough to where no one could mistake him for them. Now he was identical in every which way to Dib and as he looked at himself, he started to wonder how Dib was going to react to him.

Dib still had no clue he was a clone and not even the first one or that he had an older clone brother. There was one other thing that he didn't know either, something Louie did not tell anyone at all not even his wife. It was the real reason he had run away. The shock alone would have caused it but there was something else too. He vaguely thought about if Zim knew, since he read the files, and if he was keeping it a secret as well. No, Zim would have been honest with Gaz no matter what he found, it was possible that he just didn't find that specific entry. It wouldn't change much since those two already shared a strong dislike if not hatred for the Professor but it would shift and he knew that so he kept his mouth sealed until the right time, perhaps when it was all over or maybe he would never tell a soul and take it to his grave. No, he couldn't do that anymore. Krit was disguised as Zim, Zim was disguised as Tak and Gaz was laughing at their performances as their false counterparts with Zim mostly joking around with Tak's accent.

It was a strange time for Gaz because her boyfriend now looked like her enemy her cohort looked like her brother and her childlike companion now looked like her boyfriend. Gir still stood as their only issue. He could easily be disguised as a standard Sir unit, no doubt, even disguised as Mimi or Dib's sir unit Otto but he could not act like one to save his life. They were already playing with fire using so many disguises and tactics, hoping and praying this would go smoothly, so even Gir being Gir was not going to fly. If only Gir had an off switch or a silent mode this would be so much easier. He was just too talkative and too eager to spill out their secrets to anyone who would listen. Gaz had to get through to him so she picked him up and pressed him against her chest as mother-like as she could and spoke very softly to him.

"Gir, you have to really listen to me, you don't want me to get hurt now do you?"

"Uhh...no I don't think soo..."

"Then you have to promise me you will keep as quiet as possible. Okay? I mean it, Gir this is extremely important. Promise me you'll behave yourself or we will all get hurt or die and that's not a good thing."

His eyes flashed red and he escaped her grasp to salute at her. "Understood, mistress!"

His eyes stayed red the whole time and he barely spoke a word to anyone even Pixi. She was impressed to say the least. She had never seen him so stern and serious before. She kept tilting her head at him and waving her hand in front of his face. He smacked her hand out of the way every time. For some reason this upset her. She kind of...oh...curses she kind of missed the old Gir. Zim had placed standard issue shackles on Gaz and Krit, sighing in a way that showed he did not enjoy doing this at all especially in Tak's body. It felt all different layers of icky. As they got closer to their destination everyone felt uneasy, feeling like at any second their cover would be blown and they'd all be in jail or worse. This had to work it just had to. This was Gaz's first time seeing The Massive and it was well massive and impressive too. She gawked at the majesty of it all and other than flying the Dib flag it was entirely unchanged.

Each second felt like an eternity, their hearts all racing. Could they really do it? Could they fool everyone? Closer still and closer and closer. What if one of them messed up their parts? What if Zim accidentally referred to himself as Zim for some reason? What if Krit should forget how Zim was supposed to act and speak- he was a child after all and was the opposite of Zim. Very much mild mannered. What if Gir should break his promise? What if Louie froze up or said something Dib would never say? What if they asked for identification or something? Louie breathed in deeply. He could not shake, could not tremble, could not let even a single bead of sweat drop. Dib would not do that. They were just in front of The Massive when a voice fizzled through the speakers in Zim's ship.

"Halt. This ship is identified as number 26913, belonging to the Food Service Drone Zim."

Zim could have yelled about how he was not a food service drone, he was an Irken invader no matter what but that was not something Tak would do. He heard Krit make a growling noise and reply harshly,

"Zim is an Invader, do you hear me!?"

Ah, they had taught him well. Unfortunately because of it though Zim had to react like Tak would and though it pained him to do so he elbowed into Krit and sharply told him to shut his howling yapper.

"General Tak! What are you doing aboard this ship?!" The voice asked. Zim did recognize the voice as one of the guards which worked in his favor because it would seem unlikely Tak wouldn't know everyone.

"I highly doubt any of that matters, Yik, but if you must know the Tallest Dib and I have captured the targets Zim and his little," Zim chose his words carefully it had to be insulting but he did not want to insult her too much, "girlfriend." That seemed safe enough but when said in a certain way it sounded slimy and condescending.

"Excellent news! I'll open the ship bay doors right away! Hail Tallest Dib!"

All of them could have choked on their spit at hearing that salute but they were in. The ship was driven carefully in, guided slowly along to where all the ships were docked. The guard that had talked to them was standing there awaiting them with eager eyes as Zim, Gaz, Louie, and the others piled out of the car in the respective ways they were supposed to. Gaz was thrashing the entire time, cursing and struggling against Louie, claiming he will rue this day and the day he was born. Normal Gaz things to say. The guard didn't even question the two Sir units that followed in a dutiful way. The door opened leading to the internal hull where most of the Irkens were and Zim braced himself for what was to come. They all started cheering, throwing praises, bowing, saluting, and general kissing up to who they thought was Dib. They all wanted to hear about how they caught them and what will they do now and all manner of questions but Louie raised up his hand to stop them. Silence washed over the crowd.

"It's been a long journey and I'd love to tell you all about it but right now we have to take care of these two conspirators. Justice will be done at last."

The crowd cheered again as Zim as Tak dragged Krit away with Pixi following while Louie as Dib dragged Gaz away with Gir following in a different direction. It was all a part of the plan because they were going to end up in the same area anyways, they just made it seem like they were separating the two in different cells. So, with an audience before them, Krit and Gaz had to put on their best show but mostly Krit, they were all worried he would not act accordingly.

There was a delicate balance to keep for Zim in this situation could not act romantic because Dib would have most likely fed them lies. Gaz kept calling out Zim's name in a panicked scream occasionally thrashing hard in the grasp of this person identical to her brother. It took everything in Zim's power not to break character and turn towards her even slightly, to not look affected by her pleading voice, to not react to his name being called in that way. Krit looked back and smirked, exactly like Zim did but even Gaz could say it felt nothing like Zim's it was like the most perfect Halloween costume but a costume none the less.

"You think you may have caught me, Dib-filth, but Zim will get free and when I do, I'll take your sister again."

Krit had not missed a beat, not a single mark. He was exactly on point right down to the way he punctuated his lines. Zim wished he could commend him but now was not the time for that, he had to shove him hard and tell him to keep moving. Louie turned and just like Dib he glared hard at the alien, baring his teeth as he growled out,

"You won't even get a chance! This time, I'll make sure to kill you. You won't ever touch my sister again!"

As Gaz was dragged away, she heard the manic laughter she had come to love but she knew it was Krit, selling his role hard. That boy deserved some type of reward or award for his acting skills. They had initially thought he would not be a good liar at all but it seemed when push came to shove, he would do anything, even act out of character, to save his people. She had to hand it to them, all of them, they had really gone all out in their little play even Gir still was red eyed and following them with an army-like walk. All was going deliciously perfectly to plan.

Gaz had memorized the map of The Massive, it was easy for a gamer like her to remember maps, so she knew exactly where the jails were but one minor problem was Louie was Dib and Dib would have to lead. So, Gaz had to mutter under her breath the directions for him to go while he led her. No one was looking but they had to be cautious about everything. At the same time Zim was taking himself away, it was sort of like an out of body experience to be holding onto someone who looked like him while he did not look like himself. He leaned forward and whispered something to Krit, keeping his face in an angered sort of way,

"You did exceedingly well."

Krit sighed internally. Thank Irk. He had thought he had gone too far or not far enough. He wasn't sure exactly what to do or say but chose his words based off of what he saw and was taught. Being around Zim for this long had shown him all of his odd mannerisms but especially his way of speaking. It felt so wrong to talk like that. Nothing about it was natural or very Irken it must just be the way Zim talked and literally no one else. Zim wanted to scrub his tongue as soon as possible, having Tak's voice roll out of his mouth was disgusting almost like with every word he was frenching her. Ugh. Yuck. It was his first, and hopefully last, time wearing a female body over his own and he hated it, hated every minute he had to sit in it. The sooner he could get out of it the better. He thought of Gaz, as he often did, and it alleviated the putrid feelings he had. He wanted to be by her side already even though it was all a façade her act had made his heart hurt.

He had not feared for his own life but for hers, even knowing if this was the real Dib would never hurt her, but his mind wandered into that territory anyways. He told the jailer to stand aside as he came to face the jail door way. Usually there was at least 3 maybe 4 depending jailers one on both doorways and one in each hallway so Zim had to come up with some clever way to get them to all vacate the area. It didn't even take much persuasion especially because their "Tallest" was now also in there commanding them to go.

Zim wanted to rush over to Gaz and hold her again but A. she was still in cuffs and B. he was still Tak. All the cell occupants scooted far away from the front of the cages all because Louie, or in their eyes, Dib was there. Gaz turned to one of the cages seeing the cowering aliens, mostly Irkens, all crammed in there. She frowned. That was unsanitary. Were there not enough cells to keep them in? She inspected the lock pad. Oh boy. They had no clue what the passcode was for the cells and it could be that they were all different.

"Maybe it doesn't need a passcode...maybe..." Louie pondered, putting his hand over the lock pad then pressing it upon it. It scanned his hand and the door unlocked. He noticed the screen had said Dib Membrane on it when it scanned his hand and that had made his heart want to plummet like a haywire elevator. It was bad enough to look like him, act like him, sound like him but for a scanner to literally register as him- it meant they were no different what so ever down to thumbprints and blood. That meant his children were genetically also Dib's children. He shuddered at the thought and tried not to think it anymore. Anymore thoughts like that would lead him down the dangerous rabbit hole of genetics and cloning. The cell occupants stared wildly at him, scared and most likely unsure of what was going on.

"Don't worry I'm not who you think I am," Louie explained, looking at each of them. He didn't want to say out loud he was an exact replica or anything. "Just know we are all here to help you."

They all looked at one another and then saw the prisoners behind him of which they were now no longer prisoners because Zim had taken off their cuffs. Gaz rubbed her wrists with a bit of a pout. Zim held her hands in his, looking them over. He ached to kiss them better, to kiss her, but he was still Tak and neither of them really wanted to do anything to the other when they were in this situation. Slowly but surely, they released the prisoners, explaining to each of them what was going on and giving them the choice to fight with them or fly away.

Those who wished to fight were given directions to go through the ducts into the secret meeting quarters where Skoodge and others were waiting. The rest would have to find an escape pod or stay in that room till further notice. All was settled until Louie leaned upon one of the walls and felt it shaking. They all turned to the noise, hearing a cracking breaking sound. The walls were breaking apart but not like they were unstable- it was a secret door and it had unlocked when it recognized the handprint of "Dib".

"Let's go in," Gaz said with finality, starting her walk towards the opening but Zim stopped her.

"We don't have time to dilly dally, luv..." He stopped himself. Oh god. He still sounded like Tak and spoke in her patterns. Gaz giggled a little.

"Oh, come on there could be more prisoners down there, maybe that's where he keeps the really strong ones. We will sit here and regret not going, not taking the chance to see what there was."

Gaz turned back around and put her hands in her pocket, comforting MiniMoose who was trembling the whole time but now her hands were free to pet him. Zim just sighed and followed her anyways. Who knows? Maybe it was worth their time to venture here? Maybe he had secret weapons or something? Zim kept looking at his Sir unit waiting for him to speak up at some point but not a word. Zim had never ever seen him like this, except maybe that one time that he had altered his programming. Could Gaz do that by just talking to him? He ought to get her to talk to Gir more often if it shut him up so well. The group continued down the long hallway finding almost nothing of interest along the way.

There just seemed to be more cells down here but no one was in them these cells did seem older than the other ones except one, it seemed new, very new even and it was at the very end. Curiosity compelled Gaz to go over to it and if nothing was in it, she'd leave and just say it was just another cell block that maybe Dib was expanding upon. She heard faint whispers as she got closer but they stopped suddenly, hearing her approach. She peered in and jumped back with a gasp-shout that no one had ever heard Gaz ever make not even during jump scares in her games.

"GAH!"

The voices on the other side screamed at her back. Zim pricked his antenna up. A cold chill ran over his skin. He knew those voices. He rushed over to Gaz's side and saw what she saw. His eyes got unspeakably round and his jaw dropped unspeakably low. Inside huddled against each other were Tallest Red and Tallest Purple.


	19. Nineteen

"My Tallest!" Zim yelled partway in astonishment partway in excitement and partway in disbelief. His rubbed his eyes, still gawking with a wide mouth at what was in front of him or more so who.

Red and Purple looked to each other with confusion written all over their faces. In front of them was Dib- the new Tallest, Zim- their outcasted zillion times failed at being an invader Irken, Tak- the invader turned General, and some humanoid female. They could vaguely see behind the crowd two Sir units but from where they were crouched it was hard to see anything but legs. Pixi moved forward, just as curious as Gaz had been, for she had never seen them before and as soon as she did the garnered a reaction from the two. Both of their antenna shot up in surprise and delight and they both ran over to the screen, pressing their clawed hands upon it.

"PIXI!" They both cried out happily.

Pixi blinked slowly, squinting her eyes. A small zap jolted through her brain and all her memories came careening back into her all at once. She smiled big and bright, leaning her head against the screen. She felt relief and something close to happiness. If she had been more like Gir she might have even cried.

"Masters!"

Zim really couldn't have gaped any wider than he already was. This whole time, this whole entire time, he had the service of a Sir unit owned by his Tallest! If only he had known he would not have made her into a slave of sorts. He would have given her more decency and treated her fairer. She wasn't even polished and in pristine condition! What would his Tallest think of him? What would they say!? It was true he had saved her but to him that was his honor if it belonged to them.

"Pixi where have you been? And how did you find us?" Red questioned, trying to formulate it all in his mind seeing as the people before him were not acting like the people he knew them to be nor would they have brought back his (okay their) Pixi.

"There is not enough time to talk about stories and explanations right now. Louie, see if you can get them out," Gaz explained. She was not as shocked as Zim was that Pixi was a Sir unit to high commanders of Irk because she acted sort of posh and dignified. It made sense why she could not remember her master's face- because she had two masters and they did look awfully similar.

Louie nodded, moving forward, causing the two lanky Irkens to shrink back but only slightly. This was all strange for them. The earth girl did not call him Dib at all and Dib would not free them so casually. Also, Tak was calling them by formal, proper names when they were no longer the Tallest and Zim was surprisingly quiet. Usually he would be screaming with joy at seeing his leaders. Louie pressed his hand against the keypad and it unlocked, just as the others did. The former Tallest watched the screen slide back and flicked their eyes up at this person who was in every regard identical to the boy who had overthrown them on that fateful day.

The keypad would not have unlocked for anyone but him, even if the person looked like him to the T. Did the human have a secret brother, a twin? Even so it would have not registered him. He'd have to be Dib and no one else. Exactly the same. You could imagine just how kerfuffled their brains were with everything that was happening thus far. Today was shaping up to be one of the most eventful days they have had in the last couple of years. Pixi ran over to her true masters and bowed at them deeply. To her surprise they picked her up and hugged her, crushing her between the two of their bodies.

Zim was all too happy to let her go, she did not belong to him. Gaz was going to miss her but if all went well, she would see her often anyways. Krit was happy for her, she had found what she was missing. Zim now realized that he was still in the Tak skin and Krit in his own, now understanding why his Tallest were looking at them like his head just grown another head. He removed his disguise finally, taking in a large gulp of breath like he had been suffocating. Honestly, he was. Tak's scent was particularly harsh to his senses and it feel grosser than gross having her body on his in any type of way. Krit followed suit, assuming it was okay. Plus, the two in front of him would only be more befuddled if there was two Zims; As it stood right now there was already Two Dibs. Red and Purple looked at the two, their reveal not helping the confusion they were in.

"I... still don't get it," Purple admitted, scratching behind his left antennae.

Zim saluted to them, after all they were still of some authority to him no matter what and his coding just told him he had to. They were to him far more his Tallest than Dib would ever be. "My Tallest! Permit me, but we have come on a mission to overthrow the scum named Dib. We have amassed a sizable army and as you can clearly see we have a few tricks up our sleeves to combat with."

"Oh...Well good luck with that," Red dismissed, waving at them with a smile.

Gaz raised an eye brow, her arms crossed tightly. "You're not even going to join us?"

"Sounds like your battle and we don't side with humans anyways, especially ones who look like that," Red remarked, pointing at Louie who drew himself back a little.

"It's your battle too and don't worry about him. We just needed him to get in because he had the same genes as Dib. As for siding with humans, tch, you have a human siding with you! I'm willing to risk my life for your planet and your people because what my brother did is sick, disturbing, and unethical and not in a good way. Also it was plain stupid. If I can do that then you can suck it up and work with us."

Purple looked at Red with a questioning look that turned imploring. "No, don't even say it. We aren't going to fight with them. No sir."

"Aww come on, Red! We haven't been in an actual war in since the battle of X'roclurks. It will be fun! Plus, I really want to get back at that pointy haired big-headed guy for stealing our jobs!"

"I said no! Don't you see that we're in way over our antenna? No more pouting...I said no more...stop it...!"

"Buuut Reeeeeed they brought back Pixi safe and sound. They must have taken care of her. We owe them at least a small favor...and I really really really want to go. Pleeeeeeaaassseeeeee?"

Purple put is clawed hands together and made his eyes bigger. Zim looked at them back and forth. He couldn't believe one of his Tallest was being such a- oh he hated to say this but it was true- a coward! They were blood born to fight! How could he walk away from his own kind like that? Zim could tell clear as day they were treated terribly, probably given very little to eat and what there was had to be dry crusts and rotten fruit, and their green skin was marked with wounds presumably more from Tak than anyone else since she was the violent one. Still, that did not excuse the behavior, if anything it should be the defining reason, the driving factor pushing him to carry on. Krit didn't get it either and he was still a preteen basically just a smeet not too long ago. He was the youngest in the group, the youngest he knew of willing to stake his life, his Pak, his everything on this.

These were supposed to be his Tallest, his true Tallest, the ones who were meant to take the ruler role and yet Zim and Gaz fit it so much more. They were courageous, bold, strong, daring, and cared vastly for the Irken race even if one of them wasn't. In Zim he had found the will to be who you are no matter how people perceive you and that no matter how many times you drop you can always get yourself up. In Gaz he found that strength can come from weakness and if anything, strength HAS to come from it, there is no being strong without breaking and once the breaking is done you can truly be mighty. They were his mentors, his masters, he had come to see them as such and so much more. The two before him seemed more childlike than he, arguing over something like this. It was obvious what had to be done. He stepped forward, even going in front of Zim and Gaz.

"You shame yourselves! Cowards!" He cried into their faces, his lime green eyes unwaveringly, boldly staring into theirs. Zim was flabbergasted at Krit's actions and tried to pull him back with some force to stop him from further lashing out at the people who had led the planet for so much longer than he was around for.

"Krit stop it!" He hissed, in a panicked, worried yet firm way. "Forgive him my Tallest, he's too young to understand not to speak like that."

"Zim, let him go, he's doing nothing wrong. Young or not he's absolutely right. You are shaming yourselves and your entire race. A mere human has already bested you and you cowards are all too happy to see it happen again. Well I'm not. I won't see this beautiful place go down in flames, I won't see all the hard work the Irkens have put into this get smeared by Dib's blood covered hands, and I won't keep standing here doing nothing about it. That's what quitters do, and I don't ever quit any game. I win it."

Gaz turned around hotly, breathing out of her nose, and walking at a quickened pace away from everyone there. Krit got out of Zim's grasp and followed her, Gir coming after having said nothing this whole time, his eyes still red. Louie looked back behind him as he followed her too leaving only Pixi and Zim. Pixi had a duty to stay and serve her masters but everything in her system was telling her to go after Gaz, to make sure she was alright, to babysit Krit, to keep an eye on Gir, and to also be a part of this fight. It was her fight too. What was she supposed to do in this situation? Follow her commands or follow her nonexistent heart?

She belonged with the Tallest, she felt something in her chest say that she did like them, but she had spent most of her conscious life amongst these others. She had belonged to them too. Zim was floored by everything he had heard and witnessed but what had floored him the most was that they were true. He had never felt Gaz said anything just to be nasty, if she made a rude remark it was an honest one or you had gotten on her nerves. They had done both. He was experiencing some of the same things Pixi was feeling, a tear between duty and heart but he decided his quickly. His duty was not to stay here and act like a total pansy. It was always to be by Gaz's side and end this futile reign of Dib's once and for all. Whether death or banishment he did not care. It needed to end. Now.

Gaz had been there for him when his own Tallest, the people he had just previously stood up for, abandoned him entirely. Shunned away, made into a joke, never once cared about not even for a second. Yet he was standing by their side like he owed them something. Gaz had not cared about what he had done in his past, she had not let it define him, and she never saw him as a failure or a freak. She loved his enthusiastic evil laughs, she loved his outlandish way of speaking, she loved him even when he was arrogant to the highest point, and she loved his flaws. She loved him.

She was his life-literally without her he might not even have one right now. Further than that she was and had always been treated as his Queen. Why in the name of the Mother of Irk was he still standing here? Red and Purple were also very much stunned because for the longest no one had talked to them like that. Tak mistreated them, even physically hurt them at times, and Dib could spit some harsh words but this had hurt the most. That they were called cowards. They had heard, even down here in the lowest part of the jail cells, about Zim's great courage in the face of adversary, how he didn't flinch or scream or give in when he was being tortured. If Zim, the one they had always considered to be the weakest link, could do all that then what was up? Why were they, more specifically Red, so scared?

Red had been undefeated, the king of his castle, the top of his domain for centuries to come and had enjoyed the power that came with it. He never assumed he could ever be plucked off his perch. He had tasted defeat and it was bitter. To have him, the mightiest and tallest of his kind, brought down so low, stripped of everything right down to his regal attire and given the most basic of clothing (at least it was in their choice colors.) To have nothing, and worst of all to be beaten and stepped on by Tak and Dib who were so much smaller than him, it was all embarrassing and demeaning. Purple had taken it a lot worse though he mostly joked it off like it didn't bother him.

It was less embarrassing for him and more sad. In those silent moments where they were left alone they had time to get to know each other better. Oh, they hated it at first, drove each other bonkers, but they only had each other in that small cell room. When Purple saw this opportunity to strike back at those who had struck him, he wanted to take it and he had hoped Red would do the same. Red had lost his tenacity, his thick skin had been literally and metaphorically torn into, he had become weak and he realized this now. The human girl had stood up to them, the little child Irken stood up to them, if those two could do that then they were truly screwed.

"Come on Pixi, let's go," Purple commanded gently to the pink eyed Sir unit. She looked up at her other master who was rubbing his arm and looking ruefully at the ground.

"Are you coming?"

Red looked at his companion, the person who had been by his side like a brother from day one till now, his best friend if he could ever have one. In the way only Red could, he did love Purple and Purple loved him back- in a non-romantic but still sort of romantic but too deep and complicated to describe platonic but also not kind of way. He did not want him to go but his stubbornness mixed with his deeply rooted fear made him turn away from him. Purple touched his companions' shoulder but he shrugged him off.

"Go," he vehemently, coldly said in a low voice.

As Zim was about to leave, really and truly done with his own stupidity much less the ones of the people he used to hold in such high regards, he heard a shriek of Gaz's name. It sounded like Krit first and foremost and under his high-pitched wail was Louie's voice crying the same. Zim zoomed faster than he even knew he was capable of, heart pounding hard with dread. The way they had shrieked, it sounded so panicked and pained with a touch of bewilderment. He rushed to their sides, they were still in the darkened hallways of the cells and staring at the wall with terror and sorrow but Gaz was nowhere to be seen. Zim's heart could not stop plummeting lower and lower or stop ramming harder and harder against his chest.

"She's gone!" Krit yelped, shaking all over, breathing sharp and fast, and it looked like he was about to cry which Irkens can it just took something drastically sad for that. "She just...vanished...right there!"

"We're sorry Zim! We had her in our sights and then she sort of tripped and then...just...gone... Oh god...What kind of brother am I?"

Zim ignored his wailing and touched the wall. He could faintly smell Gaz's scent. His insides felt shattered. If he had been there, if he had not halted, if he had only joined by her side the moment she left, he could have protected her. He would have held her hand and never let go. He grit his teeth hard as he pounded his fist against the wall. He didn't even need to question who it was that took her. It was obvious because mixed with Gaz's scent was a scent from long ago. It smelled of death, a sickly sweet scent of decay, fire and male cologne.

That got his attention because it was the smell of Matthew. About a few minutes before Louis accidentally opened the secret door is when the slime had arrived, sticking to the darkness as he did so. Crawling along the narrow passages and under tables appearing as only a fine mist or fog. His ship was recognized as Tak's ship and the guard didn't think even twice about letting it in, forgetting for a moment that Tak herself was already inside but some Irkens, if not most, were not the brightest of species, especially him. It worked in Matthews favor because he could take down the guard.

He didn't do it for any other reason than he liked to kill for the sport of it and he could drain energy from him too. This left him a withered husk of green skin. Mimi watched on horrified at that, especially knowing that he could have done that at any point to her mistress! Still she followed on, always a bit behind his heels. It didn't take him long to find Gaz, she was the second biggest source of dark energy besides himself. He could feel her pulsating close behind a brick wall getting closer so he waited in the darkness, as per usual, for her to cross his path like a black cat. Speaking of, Mimi was there too, in a totally different corner, watching him with sharp eyes.

What was his angle? What was his plan? What did he really have to gain other than revenge? Gaz came out, still frustrated, striding and behind her Krit, Louie, and Gir. Now was his chance, she was just a bit ahead of them enough so she couldn't reach out to them. He reached out, probably appearing to her as nothing more than a shadow, a trick of the light, and grasped her by her arm and dragged her off into the shadows along with him. She barely had time to call out for help.

Her thoughts before she was engulfed were only of Zim, how their last conversation had been in anger, how her last words weren't of kindness or of the love she felt for him. Zim was devastated. If he was not so ridiculously determined to side with his foolish "Tallest" he would have easily stopped this. This wasn't even his first time making a mistake like this. There was no way to even find her, The Massive was, as par its name, huge, and he could go into places that no one could reach. He barely understood Matthew's powers but he could feel it burning across the wall. It felt similar to Gaz's only much more sinister and primal. Where could he even start? What could he even do? His plan, their plan, had been going so smooth so far and now it was all thrown off. Even if they should all split up, they would still not find her. Zim's self pity wallowing was interrupted by Gir who's ball at the end of his robotic antenna was blooping and glowing.

"Sir! I can track my mistress through MiniMoose. He's still with her, Sir," Gir explained, seemingly stuck in this mode. "I apologize for not apprehending the criminal and protecting her, sir!"

"No Gir...I'm the one that's supposed to protect her even before you... I'm such a failure..."

Louie pushed up the glasses that felt they didn't fit him properly. "You are only a failure if you give up. You'll find her."

Pixi and Purple came hustling down the hall now too, stopping before the group. Pixi noticed the absence of the woman she had served and the hurt on everyone's face. Everyone but Gir, his eyes were red and focused, his antenna set to track her most likely. She had gotten so used to running to him and comforting him it felt so strange he was acting like this. It was like he didn't care at all. His head turned to her and his eyes narrowed as if he heard that thought and didn't enjoy it. Pixi could hear Gir's voice in her head, it didn't sound like the authoritative voice he was using now but it wasn't the baby like voice he had before. It was somewhere between.

**I do care, Pixi. A lot.**

She was taken slightly aback by the stern way his mind had said it. She apologized to him for thinking so badly of him but he didn't respond he only nodded and looked back at the wall. Zim was relieved to see at least one of the Tallest had come to their senses and he was also relieved to know Gaz was trackable. He thanked his lucky stars for MiniMoose who was always there from the get-go. Zim quickly gave Purple a recap on what happened but he tilted his head.

"Oookay...so the human girl called Gus,"

"Gaz," Zim corrected, punctuating it with more severity than he ever used on this person.

"Yes, whatever. So she's missing, so what? Why do you care so much? The human has willpower, I'll give her that, but she can be replaced."

Zim's pupils, if he had pupils, got smaller. He snapped entirely, grabbing Purple's collar and forcing him down to his level. He growled in madness and he was glaring at Purple in a way he had never seen on Zim's face.

"Gaz could never, ever, EVER be replaced!"

"Oh...she's your-" Purple assumed, making an odd loopy gesture with his hand that Zim understood and to Krit it just looked like he was making a sideways number eight. Zim nodded firmly. "Well why didn't you just say so? You can unhand me now."

"You...don't care...?"

"No!" Purple retorted with a bit of a chuckle. "You aren't technically in our legal jurisdiction anymore, Zim, and even if you were, I don't have much authority. Plus, she's got an amazing hair color."

"Sir I hate to interrupt anything but Gaz's-uh the mistresses signal is growing weaker!"

Zim didn't need to hear anything else, he just made the robot show him the way and followed him after. He wasn't expecting Purple or Louie to even come, one wasn't disguised and very noticeable, and the other had done everything he needed to do. Zim didn't need any explanation as to why they chose to stay, Purple had something to prove, and Louie wanted to be there for his sister till the very end at least ensuring her safety. Worst case scenario he still looked like Dib, he could possibly get away with things without too many questions asked.

Unfortunately, that gift would not last long as Dib and Tak were already at The Massive. The bay doors had to be forced open by the sir unit Otto who was designed to be able to handle that kind of weight (he had to be durable after all). As Tak made it outside the ship she gasped seeing the dried up shriveled green skin on the ground. Dib's pills stopped him from reacting too harshly to it, if anything Tak reacted more. She let out the most pained noise he had ever heard her let out.

It was the sound of an Irken lament, even the coldest amongst them would have that reaction. She buried her face in Dib's shirt and he held onto her. The image kept burning into her eyelids so even if she closed her eyes she could see it. It was horrifying even to someone who has graced many battle fields. She was still part of them, these were still her kin no matter what, and she mourned for even the smallest loss.

Perhaps the only one she didn't mind dying was Zim and this is why she kept the Tallest alive. She could not end their lives even if she wanted to. Should they fight her, she would have no choice, but she did not enjoy slaughtering her own people. It had to be done though, for the greater good as her Dib would say. Tak composed herself, averted her eyes, and made her way into the hull of the ship. A lot of the Irkens kept looking at them weird and whispering until finally they started to ask questions in the vain of;

"How are you here when you came in a while ago?"

Dib and Tak could surmise that Zim and whoever else he had with him had disguised themselves well enough to fool everyone. Even he had to admit it was a clever plan, perhaps too clever for Zim to concoct without some help. Perhaps that's what the help they were looking for on earth. Upon further questioning though they had learned that whoever was disguised as Dib had taken Gaz away in handcuffs and whoever was disguised as Tak took Zim away. Last they checked it was only Gaz and Zim, maybe the Sir unit who was a bit too small for that. Something didn't add up. The only conclusion they had was that they had gotten someone to come along with their little ploy. Though Tak knew this didn't help the situation as the capsules used to disguise had harmful rays and for a convincing enough Tak or Zim disguise you would NEED certain things that no makeup could provide.

Whatever the case it really didn't matter. They put everyone on alert for the impostors, telling them to ask a question if they were confused as to which was which, a question they had made up so only they could answer. Zim heard the red alert go off and cursed under his breath more than once. Dib was there already, they had taken too long with the Tallest arguing and now they had divulged from the plan because of Gaz, well more specifically Matthew. There was nothing else for it, Zim would not be dissuaded in his quest.

Everyone was off on their own paths Zim looking for Gaz, Dib looking for Zim, and Gaz being taken hostage by Matthew. In the void she was in Gaz couldn't speak or if she could she couldn't hear it. It was silent as the grave. Where he was taking her, she did not know, he could even take her off the ship entirely. She could only hope for Zim to come after her because though she was incredibly capable of fighting even in the dark her movements felt like she was underwater. Mimi was also following along in the dark though no one could see or feel her presence.

She was not here to save Gaz but to keep an eye on Matthew. She could tell that this was his only goal- to get Gaz. As for what he wanted to do she guessed it was most likely end her life. So, if she knew that why keep going? Well though she was not here to save Gaz her mistress and mistresses mate needed the girl alive so she would have to save her anyways, though she didn't care to. Why Matthew didn't just end her life here, in his own element, where Gaz was having a hard time fighting back, she did not know. Unless he was taking her somewhere to show her something but what? Gaz had no idea and didn't let her mind be bothered with it. '_Zim will come_', she firmly told herself, '_Zim will come and he will kick this guy's ass'_.

The blooping sounds were getting louder and louder as Gir was getting closer, following along with Gaz's movements. Zim was focused on it, hope rising as he ran along. Then someone rounded the corner and stood right in front of them. Both parties halted, dead in their tracks. On one side there was Zim and his troop frozen still in their places and on the other side a very pissed off but also very triumphant Dib and Tak. The first thing Dib noticed was that person who looked just like him except he looked somewhat older. It was scarily identical; every little thing seemed the same. If it was a disguise it was perfect but who was beneath the mask? He noticed Zim was there and another Irken Dib barely recognized but he looked very young, probably just another naïve person Zim roped into his b.s.

Then he saw the previous Tallest but just the one. That had been the first thing Tak had noticed because it sent spikes up her back at the knowledge that he could not have gotten out without their hand prints. There was a slight chance of overriding the system but Zim was not capable of that, Krit was not of age to even know about it, and whoever this Dib look alike was well he was just a look alike. A very good one, but it wouldn't matter how much he LOOKED like him he was not him and the scanner would not take it and she doubted a human knew of Irken tech. He could be an Irken spy disguised as Dib and used his skills to hack into the system. That was a real enough possibility.

Whatever it was he had to be investigated thoroughly. Louie's heart was drumming, hard and fast. He had never been so close to Dib before. It really was startling how mirror like it was and he knew it was especially so now. There was so much he had planned to say if he ever saw him, so much to let loose and reveal, so many years of pain and anger to unleash but now that he was right there Louie was frozen. Even if he did know now what would it change? He would still hate Zim, he would still want to take him down, and he would still put them all in jail or worse. Dib narrowed his eyes and so did Zim, both staring at the other with nothing but pure hatred in their eyes. It was a Mexican standoff.

"Zim," Dib hissed, hand twitching near his guns. Tak was ready to draw her weapon at the first move any of them made, which included Krit for which she felt sorry for. She did not go into this planning on losing one so young, so fresh, so new. Perhaps she didn't need to? She would attempt not to if it was possible.

"Dib," Zim growled out, Pak lights glowing hot and ready to take him on. He really didn't have time for any of this and all of it seemed painfully minor. All he could hear right now was the bloops fading away. Gaz was going to fade away if he didn't move fast.

"Zim!"

"...Dib..."

"Zim!"

"Okay we're not doing this shit," Zim exclaimed. "There's no time for you or your veezel!"

"I am his mate, you bloody maddening third rate bastard of an invader!"

"Zim will let you know when he gives a damn. Just in case you're wondering that time will never come. Now move aside!"

"Move aside?! Are you serious right now!? You came all this way, did all this espionage and undercover crap and now that I'm in front of you ready and willing to tear your exoskeleton apart you want to tell me, you have the NERVE to tell ME to move aside?!"

"If you care for your sister half as much as I do-"

"Spare me your lies! You don't friggin' care a single solitary bit about her in any shape or form. You never have and you never will! You are heartless and manipulative and I'm going to take Gaz away from you before you can hurt her anymore!"

Zim threw back his head and uttered his loudest laugh, so hard it hurt him. Even Krit kind of found it funny how ridiculously wrong he was. How could he even think that? Where was his evidence anyways? Didn't he know that Zim would certainly hurt a fly, many flies, but never lay a hand on Gaz? Purple, though, he felt like his life had ended before it started. The best he could hope for was back in the brig and this time in a high security unbreakable isolated prison. At least Red might be spared somewhat, at least he could believe that he would be. His yellow back had saved him but yellow looked awful on him. He would forever wear that stripe with shame. Zim held his stomach, doubling over a bit and then after his laugh was done, he wiped a pretend tear from under his eye or maybe it was real Dib couldn't tell.

"What's so funny Zim? Besides your face."

"Oh Dib, poor foolishly naïve Dib. Even if Zim had no heart and manipulated others it was never her. She came into my arms and into my bed on her own free will," He ended his statement with a leer so vile and conniving and smug that it caused Dib to fly into a blind rage, only seeing red.

He spoke nothing, just let out heated growls and war cries as he thoughtlessly attacked Zim. His movements wild and reckless, fueled by his loathing, his betrayal, and the way he so slimily confessed what he had done to Gaz. Yes, done to her, Dib still believed even after Zim had told him it was consensual, that Gaz was in some type of abusive relationship without even knowing it. He chose to believe that Zim was a liar and his condescending smirk seemed to prove that. No man smirks like that if he's talking about his so-called lover. This is what Dib believed. Zim knew this and it amused him to no end but as much as it might amuse him, he needed to get to her and now. He used Dib's head as leverage and back flipped off of him then used his Pak legs to crawl along the ceiling quickly.

It would have worked if only Tak had not saw it coming a mile away. She was always a patient killer, waiting for the right moment to strike, which seemed unlike Dib's just go at it no holds bar strategy he was currently employing. He was usually a lot cleaner than this but she could tell he was suffering from madness, if only temporary. The pills weren't always 100 percent perfect and if the feeling got too strong, strong enough that the taker pushed against the side effects, they could emote again.

She didn't blame him but she did pity her mate. She pitied him because she knew that he was not going to ever see the truth and she did not want to be the one to tell him even if he did believe her now. Regardless something reached out of her Pak so quickly that no one even saw it but especially the person it affected. All the sudden Zim's own Pak stopped working and he came crashing down hard. Her timing had been precise, he landed right in her arms and with even more perfect timing and speed she shackled his hands.

Dib turned around, the look in his eyes fading away now, a calm coming over him as he saw the villain was captured at last. All that was left was the copycat, the boy, and the last Tallest but when he turned around one of them was gone from the equation. Krit knew he wasn't supposed to just rely on his speed alone but he had to, he had to run, run away as fast as his little legs could take him and never look back. Push on, go faster, turn into a blur of green. Even faster until it hurt until it burned until he felt like he would faint. Zim had taught him once it feels like your legs are broken that's only the beginning of your potential. He taught him to always strive to be his very best, to believe in himself. He would not let his teacher down or the woman he had come to be fond of. He was speeding toward the secret meeting room but Dib and Tak didn't know that.

"Let him go, he's a child. It's not like he's a great match for us," Tak surmised throwing Zim into the nearest holding facility. The Irken got up from the floor and swore at her violently, using words so vulgar even her face turned bright green. "We'll wash your filthy mouth out later, you waste. Now onto you, my _Tallest_," She spoke this with a mocking tone.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Dib teased, tilting his head to him. He felt so at ease now. What was up with him earlier? It had gone from 0 to 100 fast and then back to 0 just like that. Like a shot of adrenaline and then the effect was gone, replaced by an eerie peace.

"My what? Do you mean Red? He was too afraid of you to leave the cell," Purple answered honestly, casting his eyes to the side in shame for his comrade.

"He was smart then," Dib remarked. "Tak, would you be a dear and lock him back up?"

"Of course, my luv~" Tak cooed, kissing Dib's lips as she passed him by. Zim was gagging at the sight but even if he closed his eyes, he could still hear it. Purple was being led away as was his Sir unit, Gir going along too, eyes at the ground, seemingly obedient to Tak as she told him to march. She didn't know who this older model sir unit was but she would have her parts rewired to serve her. One couldn't have too many robotic servants. Dib turned to Zim, a winning smile on his face.

"Victory for Dib."

Zim snarled at him but not because he had used HIS catchphrase but because of how idiotic he was. "You have no fucking idea what you've just done! Your sister has been kidnapped by Matthew! I was trying to save her you...you...you...!"

Zim could for once think of nothing to call him. There was no word in any language he had ever known that was a good enough slur for what he viewed him as right now for letting the actual sick freak absconder with Gaz. Dib's face showed very little reaction other than a raised brow. He leaned a little on the cell door with his elbow and arm.

"You weren't saving her because you love her if that's the case. She's a pawn, no better than an object. Not a person at all."

He shook all over. He was beyond sick and tired of everyone assuming he only saw Gaz as an object to be toyed with. She was so much more to him, she was his world. It had been funny at first when Dib had accused him but that joke died quickly. Zim opened his mouth preparing to lay it down for him, piece by piece, in shouting format, while also chastising him about wasting time while Gaz could be getting hurt-but then came a sound that traumatized him. His body turned to ice and his heart stopped. It was the agonized bloody murder cries of torturous agony of the woman he loved. He could hear her broken sobbing, she was crying his name in hopes he would hear and come save her. He had heard but he could not save her and that tore into him even more than her screams.


	20. Twenty

Gaz had been used to darkness all of her life until Zim came along and sparked her light from long ago. Now in the endless black it felt almost strange especially the tarry water feeling almost like floating very slowly. Her movements were so stilted so she stopped fighting only for now, she needed to conserve energy anyhow. He was dragging her along for such a long time it felt and she heard nothing at all, not steps, not voices, not even the wind. Even with Matthew there it felt like she was alone and it was ice cold.

Gaz was not the type to lose hope or give up, especially on Zim, and she knew he would not give up either. He'd batter and bruise his body just to get to her and mercilessly murder any person who stood in his way to get to her. Knowing that made her relax even though she was uncertain of where they were heading or what he meant to do. Suddenly a striking light burst before her eyes, almost making her blind because she had nearly forgotten what it looked like. She blinked and adjusted to it.

They were in a room, just a room nothing special. It was rather plain with only a few bits and ends and a bed of sorts sitting there. The thing she noticed was that there was no door or at least it looked like there was no door and just a window, a wide rounded edged rectangle window. Gaz briefly thought this was a room mid-build or abandoned at some point for there not to be any door at all. However, no door is what Matthew wanted, it would mean that even if she kicked him down there was no way out. She tried not to make it too obvious that she was searching for other ways out. The ducts seemed her best choice. Matthew had not let go of her arm and she had not attempted to attack him. If she played her cards right, he might fall for her being weak and she could use that. Even if she didn't, she had plenty of other things to use against him. Powers or no powers she would not go out without a fight.

"I see you are noticing there is no escape for you, little Gaz," Matthew drolled with venom in his words. She wanted to spit in his eye for using that term towards her. Only one man could call her that without getting his teeth knocked out. "And I'm sure you have noticed the wide window here. Do you know why I chose this room? It isn't because you wouldn't be able to escape though that is part of it. It's because whoever finds you won't be able to come in. They will just have to sit there and watch."

"There are weapons that can easily break glass," Gaz explained, breathing in deeply and letting it out smoothly. She was not afraid, absolutely not, she was just channeling her energy.

"Clever witch but you see you are wrong. It's bullet proof, even by Irken weapons. Even if it wasn't, they would risk shooting you by accident."

Gaz spoke nothing but was not deterred by this in the least. She stood tall, chest out, shoulders back, head held high. "So, what are you waiting for?"

"Patience, princess," He spat out, cold black eyes scanning her, "I want to enjoy this and ending you right now would spoil the fun. I'm sure you can appreciate that much."

"You're awful at this," Gaz retorted, using this moment to whip her hand out of his grasp. She kicked harder and faster than she ever did before, knocking him to the ground but she knew it was only a minute that he'd stay down. "You wait too long and your captor escapes."

Mimi had been watching, not wanting to exert herself trying to save this woman unless necessary and right now she seemed to be handling herself well enough. She watched Gaz speed off and use the lone table as leverage to get up to the ducts, using her bare hands to try and pry off the grating. Her fingers were getting cut by the sharp edges but she ignored the pain. It was screwed in tightly but she pulled with all her might, adrenaline racing through her system, powering her through it. Mimi shook her head and decided this girl needed her after all so she snuck through the shadows and onto her shoulder. Gaz didn't look that surprised or even shocked she would take any help she could get from any source.

Just to get out was enough even if it led to Tak or Dib. At least she was away from him. Mimi unscrewed each screw fast but carefully let them fall to the ground. She hopped inside of the vent ready to assist pulling the woman in. It was a tight squeeze but she would just about fit it. Gaz wasted no time and asked no questions, she lifted herself up feeling the air through the duct hit her face. Freedom was just within her grasp but something else had a grasp on her, her leg specifically. Matthew had gotten up and saw her trying to escape though he did not see the robot cat. He grabbed her hard by the ankle and yanked her hard towards him.

Gaz knew she could not speak telepathically to Mimi or any other robot, she was not Irken, but she tried, she tried with every breath she had in those precious milliseconds before her body thumped onto the floor. She told Mimi to go, to go and find someone, anyone, even if it was Tak, tell them where she was. Mimi blinked, raised one paw, and then nodded as if she understood. She was off, her soft paws barely making a sound. Gaz didn't know if she even heard her and if she did, she didn't know that it was possible for a human to speak like that with a Sir unit but whatever the case Mimi was gone and Gaz could only hope she would get help.

Gaz didn't even have time to notice MiniMoose following quickly after. Her back crashed onto the floor along with the back of her head so hard it would have easily knocked her out but it didn't. She had a slight concussion and her back felt like an elephant just tap danced upon it but she was fine. She refused to make any sound for him, if that's what he wanted, and she refused to show him any signs that she was submissive. She was being dragged towards him, like cattle toward the slaughter. Matthew stood there, a towering dark cloud, semi formless, his eyes alive with anger and blood dotting the side of his mouth. That was the only thing not black on him and it stood out.

"You sneaky bitch," He growled out as he watched her body slide towards him. Her eyes had fire in them, a fire he hadn't forgotten as it was one of the last things he saw before his trip to the nightmare world. Those gold spheres glared hard at him, those eyes he used to think might look at him one day in that way he looked at her. But she only saw green. Gaz summoned flames, tinted with mostly purples, feeling their power surge around her. The flames went up her arms spreading from her fingertips and circling around her wrists. She shot out a ball of fire at him but it was stopped by a black smoke shield. Again and deflected. Again and stopped. Again and no luck. He had every attack covered. It was dark energy against dark energy, both different and similar, but he had not been touched by any emotions, he had left those behind.

"You can't defeat me and do you know why? I'm stronger than you!" He exclaimed, raising her up by her waist and slamming her down upon the bed. She still made barely a grunt even though her upper and lower back would most likely need healing for several weeks after that. One arm held her waist down, tightly and another was at her throat. Her hand went to his hand, the fire trying to burn it off of her but it kept getting put out by him. Slowly the purple was fading to lavender then white no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much energy she exerted. Nothing was working. She would not relent. She still could punch his smug face. This time he was prepared for it, he saw her muscle twitch to get ready to hit him again and so he started to sap away her energy as he had done with the Irken guard. Just enough to where she could no longer fight, not enough to kill her. Not yet. He still wanted to drag this out for as long as he could.

Gaz felt a sudden power outage in her system, like something had unplugged her. She felt drowsy almost, like something was injected into her- or more like taken from her. It felt like when she had blood drawn, only it felt like instead of one pint it was 3. She was woozy but coherent, she could see and hear and think. His hand grasped tighter at her throat and there was nothing she could do about it but choke lightly, feeling the icy- burn of his own energy start to crawl into his fingers. Gaz did not want to go down like this, go down having landed only one good hit on him but she did not have any choice. She could only heatedly glower at him with all her might and curse at him, that's all she had energy to do.

"There now, that's better. I like you so much this way, struggling against yourself, trying so hard to deny that death is imminent. I'm going to squeeze those pretty eyes right out of your head or better yet I'll keep them there so your precious boyfriend can stare into them."

"Fuck you."

"If you had this wouldn't be happening," He remarked, digging into her neck harder, "But no. You chose an alien over your own kind. Such a pity. I could just take you, right now, but the thing is I feel nothing for you anymore. Just hate."

"Then we are the same."

"I've almost drained you to the point of no return yet you still fight me. You should beg for me to spare you! I won't of course but beg anyways, it will be so sweet to hear."

She wasn't going to, wasn't going to at all. He didn't deserve that. She would die silently. The thought of death should have frightened her but she was more so worried. She was worried for only one person really- Zim. She thought of the sheer agony he'd be in when and if he ever found her, his crying if he could cry, his shouts of pained sadness. She regretted nothing, not a thing, she had loved again. She had met someone who loved her no matter what. She had been happy, had felt light, had been calmed, soothed, and given a purpose. She had friends even. Poor Gir, he would be broken-hearted if he even understood, and MiniMoose his squeaks of sadness would never end, and Louie, who had risked so much just to make sure his sister lived happily.

The only good thing that would come of this is to be an example in front of Dib, an example of what happens when you let power overcome you and he'd see with his own eyes that Zim did in fact have nothing but adoration for her. '_Zim'_, her mind whispered softly, wanting his image to be the last thing she saw, the last thing she could think of, letting all the memories and warm times they shared flow forward. His smiles, his laughs, his touches, his kisses, his hugs. Everything to comfort her, guide her graciously on her way to whatever end awaited a Gaz. Be it hell where she belonged or heaven where possibly her mother might be, she didn't care. He wasn't there and it would be hell regardless without him.

She hoped he would be strong, strong as he always had been, that he would not be so forlorn and at a loss that he might end his own life. She somehow doubted it, he'd suffer greatly, forever and ever, endlessly since he lived so achingly long. That made her hurt too, knowing he would never find peace or joy again. Never love again, never give love again, never open up again, he'd be worse off than she had ever been because he had never felt that way before and now never would. He'd sit upon his throne, having everything he wanted- his planet would be safe, there would be an Irken reign again, Dib would have his arse kicked, and life would flourish. Yes, everything but her and that was a cruel sad irony. He would have to lose her to gain that. As she went through that bitter fantasy, she remembered something that made her eyes round. Gaz swore not to beg, she swore she wouldn't but now she remembered- she had a reason to beg, not for her own life but for someone else's.

"M-MaAH-tthew..." She choked out through her squeezed windpipe, sounding so passive and gentle it almost surprised him. He smirked, finally gaining something from her. "Puh...please..."

"Please what?" He tested, black eyes meeting gold, watching with pleasure as the light was dying down.

"I... I'm...p-pregnant... Please..."

Matthew's smile only grew wider, more sadistic than hers had ever been. She knew then, without him saying anything, that he would not have mercy no matter what, that her death was going to happen. It was not that she was so concerned about but the death of her babies. She had not even confirmed if she had any or not but the thought that maybe just maybe she did caused a panic in her. She was desperate to save them, in any way possible, even if she had to sickeningly beg. Her life meant nothing, nothing at all, but they were not even born into this world.

They did not deserve to die so quick. Gaz had always felt she was no mother, but at that moment that she was defending her unborn smeets she turned into one. Those were hers and his, they had made them together with love, not hate or disdain or under scientific curiosity like Dib and not in a pod. Her heart panged though she tried to still it. She would not cry, she would not cry. Internally she tried to soothe her stomach as Matthews claws scraped against it. He was testing to see if that was true, trying to find a heartbeat other than her own.

"You aren't lying then. I was going to be very mad if you had lied just to get some sort of pity. Feels like you got quite the litter of revolting pups in there. To think those could have been mine."

Gaz's heart dropped. So, she really was then. She really was pregnant and not just with one or two. The way he made it sound there were at least three, maybe more, and before she could even meet them, or hold them, or name them, they would all be wiped from this plane of existence along with her. She wished she could shield them somehow, put them in some protective thing which would stop him from killing them, that even if she could die, they might live. They would be very tiny, a clump of cells with a tiny heart, but they were hers and they were Zim's nonetheless. Matthew's hand gripped tightly to her throat, dark energy seeping through and burning her blindingly.

"I'm glad they aren't. I'm glad they are his then I'll get to relish it even more when he finds your rotting body!"

The pain was more than she could handle but it was not going to kill her, not yet, it was just torture. She screamed loudly, in anguish, not just because it hurt her to the core but because she wanted everyone to hear her, hear her and come running to where she was. This was not to save her own life, but hopefully save the lives of the brewd inside of her. As the first scream hit Dib's ears though it hit Zim first and louder, they both turned towards the sound. Dib looked back at Zim for a second, recognizing he had been right- she was kidnapped after all. It didn't matter he was going to save her now.

"Dib wait!" Zim cried out in imploring despair. He was not comfortable asking for favors or begging but he swallowed his pride. Dib had looked back at him again seeing his alien foe on both knees, head bowed to him, eyes to the floor. "Please, take me with you. She needs me and I need her. Please. I can't bare it..."

Dib stared at him with a blank sort of expression, regarding what was before him. His enemy was begging, on the floor even, for him to take him to go and save Gaz. If she was just a bargaining chip or just a play thing or tool then why was he like this? Why was he doing something his massive pride as an Irken never allowed him to do? Could it be that he truly did have feelings for her? That all of Dib's thoughts had been untrue? This would mean he was wrong about everything and furthermore that Gaz was no poor little thing dragged along for the ride, that this was not an abuser and his victim. They were a space bound Bonnie and Clyde. Dib could halfway believe Gaz falling in love with Zim but Zim with her? He loathed humans, he saw them as ugly, filthy, squirmy vermin.

What made her any different? Dib recalled how in the video Zim had held out his hand for her and she took it. He did not grab her or put his arm on her in a possessive way at least not a predatory type of way. A needy way was more like it. It was obvious that he needed her but Dib even then even now could not say it was for romantic reasons. Irkens don't love, not even Tak loved him and he could accept that and he felt Zim was even less than that in the feelings department. Zim only cared for Zim. If for some reason he took Gaz as a mate that's all it was to him, a mate, no better if not lower than animals. She was only there for one reason and that was gratification. He would not sire half Irkens. Dib could not fathom it, not at all. So, he shook his head no at him as he heard another scream.

"Even if you did need her, she doesn't need you. Right now, she needs her family more than anything and that's me. I'm going to be the one to save her and take her far away from you. You're the one that got her into this! You're the reason she is getting hurt!"

Dib stormed off before Zim could even reply back. Zim knocked his head against the cell door, shuddering with his teeth clenched. In his mind and under his gritted teeth he called Dib every name he could. His Gaz did need him, she needed no one else but him. He was her everything, she told him that, and he believed it and she was his. Zim could only entrust that Dib would save her as he said he would, if he could do that then nothing else mattered so long as she was safe and alive. He felt he would never be able to see her again, never hold her again, never kiss her again, never hear her voice again and the last remembrance of that voice would be her shrieks of pain. It didn't matter though, as long as she was okay. He also knew that Dib didn't stand too much of a chance against Matthew and that at least with Zim there his chances were higher but he was more stubborn than Zim. Why couldn't he just let bygones be bygones?

Why couldn't he bury the hatchet just for now? Zim was willing to work alongside him if it meant rescuing Gaz so why wasn't Dib? Was he so prideful, so selfish, so idiotic that he thought he could and had to do it all on his own? Zim leaned into the dark corner of the cell, staring at the ceiling. The only sounds he could hear were her, crying for him. Even if she never said his name, he knew it was for him. Not for Dib, not for her father, not for anyone else. He winced with each one he heard, wishing he could block it out, but it was his only indicator that she was alive. If she could still scream, she could still breathe. At the same time Tak was leading away her two felons, at this point far away enough to not hear the screams, they sounded more like creaking pipes or releasing air from a train whistle to her. Louie's hearing was even less superior than hers so he could hear close to nothing but he knew Gaz was in trouble, he could just feel it.

He did think of her but he also thought of his wife and kids back home. He was going to be jailed on a strange planet millions of light years away and they would never be able to see him. He had lived so long without a father, he did not want his children to suffer the same fate. He doubted this female alien would buy his claims so he decided not to tell her. All he could do is wait. Maybe if he told Dib he might, maybe, let him go? He could only wish for that. That's all he wanted at this point as he could trust Zim would be able to save her. Pixi marched at one side of Tak with Gir on the other, his head down. She tried communicating with him but he wasn't budging. She knew that it was possible Tak could hear them at some point, even if they weren't hers, but Pixi didn't care.

**Gir please speak to me! Don't you realize what she's going to do to us? She will disassemble us both and then you'll never talk to me again.**

Gir looked towards her with a sad sort of expression. **I failed my mistress.**

**I know, I failed my masters...but there's nothing we can do about it anymore**.

His eyes flickered towards blue, closer to his normal cyan before turning back red. **I'll miss you.**

Pixi smiled sadly at him. **I'll miss you.**

Tak shoved Purple along toward the jail cells keeping good track of both of the prisoners, especially the one who looked like Dib. It was striking. He really made a convincing look alike but that's all he was. She could see faint differences, slightly larger ears, he was shorter, his head wasn't as big, and he had more of a broad chest. However, she only noticed these fine details because of how long she spent around Dib. No matter how she looked at it his flesh seemed too real, nothing at all like a costume, but then he was just a human who looked like Dib wasn't he? How could a human bypass her security network? She'd have to deal with him after Purple was secured. Mimi caught up with her mistress, if she was human she'd be ought of breath for how fast she went. Mimi jumped on her shoulder as she had done with Gaz.

_Mimi! You are alright. He didn't hurt you, did he_?

**No of course not but he's hurting that girl called Gaz. She asked me to find help.**

_Why would she ask for me to help her? Well I can't at the moment. I'm sure Dib will_.

Mimi seemed somewhat pacified by the answer, shifting towards the ground in her robot form. She noted the two others there but paid them very little mind. Tak pushed Purple again as they got to the cell he was meant to go in but both parties looked aghast at what was there or lack thereof.

"I thought you said Red was too scared to leave!" Tak roared in his direction, raising her staff to strike him. Pixi turned away, wanting to block out the sound that came but it came anyways along with his yelp.

"He was! Ask any of them he really was! I don't know where he's gone."

Another whack. "Liar! But it doesn't matter to me, I will find him, rest assured, now get into your cell. I'll finish with you later."

Purple sighed and started his way into the cell. Just when he was about to see some action! Plus, he had just gotten his Pixi back, that had been good too. Now she was going to be reconfigured to follow only Tak and Dib's directions. Not a good life for such a sassy Sir unit. When he and Red had been invaders, way way before they were even tall enough to be Tallest yet, they had been given the components to build a Sir unit. Back then you built it yourself to your specifications now it was all buttons and flashy things and they adhered to whoever they were chosen to slave for.

This was also before Zim was even considered to be an invader yet and besides they were way above him in both skills and height so of course they were first. They had argued back and forth about what color eyes to give their Sir caught between purple and red, naturally. They compromised with pink because it was a light red and close to purple. The Sir was female, there had been more female Sirs then now a days very rarely any as there was no reason for genders. When she awoke, they called her Pixi, her eyes were the exact same color as their favorite berries and, though they did not know this, her diminutive size was very pixie like.

She served them loyally and they cared for her more so than most were really supposed to care for a Sir unit. She was sweet and spicy, just like a perfect combo of them, noble, proper, but had a lot of quips and jokes when need be, plus she always knew of the best snacks. When they fell down and hurt themselves, she helped them and when they succeeded, she congratulated them. They had never had anything like a friend but each other. Pixi had been more or less their friend, a faithful companion.

As they got taller, they realized what they were destined to be and that they would be glad to have Pixi by their side when they became the Tallest. Then one day the new models were brought in, Red had been attracted by their shiny bodies and new features, but he admitted they weren't like Pixi at all, they all looked the same. While they were distracted all the old models were rounded up, including Pixi and hurled into the sun. Through sheer luck she had escaped that but lost her memory and they lost her, never truly knowing what had happened to her and never replacing her.

Now all their hard work was going to be destroyed. On top of that for some reason Red was missing, which would only serve to make Purple lonelier and get more abuse, as if he was supposed to keep track of him. What did he look like; Red's keeper? Well he guessed he was, and Red was his, they kept each other. Kept each other out of trouble, kept each other happy, kept each other safe. Until now that is, Red was gone and no one would keep Purple safe any longer.

They had been each other's everything from the start, even being born mere seconds from each other in tubes right by each other. He sighed again. Why he left he would never know and where he went was another mystery. Those thoughts were all answered with a whacking sort of sound, hard and crunching like hitting the back of a head or a bat to baseball. It had not come from Tak hitting Purple but from someone hitting Tak, confirmed by her falling to the floor. Standing over her holding a branch or something like it maybe a metal rod was Red.

"Doesn't feel so good when it's you, now does it?"

"Red!" Purple shrieked gaily, eyes sparkling. He had left because he was not going to sit around and be made a coward. He had been Tallest once, a warrior, an Irken elite, an invader. Anything BUT that word. And he was sick of Tak and Dib and their abuse, whether physical or verbal. Mimi was pissed, no one attacked her mistress and got away with it. She leapt up and went to attack Red but Pixi stopped her, grabbing her out of the way and landing with her on the floor. It was an almost literal robo cat fight between the two female power house Sir units.

"Go now!" Pixi cried out as she fought. Red and Purple were inclined to do so, Louie as well was thankful to be saved, but Gir stood there. His eyes went between cyan and red back and forth over and over, stopping midway between both. A spark aligned up his back and antenna as he charged forward to defend Pixi, halfway in anger at her being attacked, and halfway protective of his girlfriend. Red, Purple, and Louie left them. Louie did eventually excuse himself to find the meeting room so he could update Krit and the others. That left Purple and Red alone with Purple leading the way back to where he remembered Zim was thrown into the holding cell. It wasn't like them to care even slightly about Zim, they had disliked him strongly, might have even hated him way back when. Now things were different, he was leader of a rebellion to take down Dib, and his sticking at their side, at their defense, had cost him losing track of that mate of his.

He had brought back their Pixi, rescued them as well as many others, and planned on saving them all- the entire race of them. Zim had also grown up, literally of course he was tall not as tall as them but tall and figuratively he had grown up. He had matured in some sense, if he was that same short angry ridiculous failure they had known he would not be planning everything so carefully. Purple felt he owed him something and out of the two of them Purple liked Zim better than Red. Red couldn't stand him but even he had to admit he was a brave soldier to the end. Once this was all over, he would accept Zim back and encode his Pak to say he was a proper invader again. He deserved a chance now that he had shown he was worthy of one. Red had stopped in the middle of his running because Purple had stopped. He turned around and hugged his companion tightly around the waist, bending a little so his head was on his chest.

"I didn't tell you thank you earlier for coming back for me and hitting Tak. It was a wonderful hit, really."

Red pat his head and sighed in a he's such a hopeless dope but I love em' kind of way. He halfway smirked. "Thank me later when this is all over."

"Okay! Do you think we will go back to being The Tallest again or...?" Purple led off as he let go and kept his pace up towards the holding cell. Red shrugged a little, nonchalantly and unconcerned. "Well," Purple added on, "I guess it doesn't matter as long as we have each other...and free snacks."

Red rolled his eyes a little, a friendly smirk on his face. He hadn't given it much thought to what would happen once they were free from all this mess. At first, he was thinking he'd be glad to be Tallest again, have people under his thumb, but he did recognize there could easily be a shift in power and that it could even come from Zim himself. Yet he was saving the guy. Weird right? Perhaps he was maturing a bit too. Though he still wanted to have some place of power if for some reason he could not be the Tallest. They found Zim quickly enough, he was sitting sullenly in a dark corner that matched his dark mood about a certain darkly evil clouded boy who was touching nay hurting his dark but beautiful woman.

His eyes here hooded, his expression agonized. They could hear acutely the female scream and at her scream he flinched, curling up in a fetal position. Neither of them had seen him like this. Red didn't even know that was his mate yet but he was a lot quicker to the draw than Purple, he could guess it seeing as no one would react to a comrade or troop member being tortured like that. She must be his "Liascep"- his intended, or life mate. It was an ancient sort of word and he wasn't sure why he knew it. Must have drudged it up from memory of the good old days when Miyuki reigned. She had invented the word really and it was never used again since.

"Hey Zim, don't look so glum. We're here to bust you out," Purple enlightened in a jolly sociable sort of way. Zim's head bolted upwards hearing the Tallest voice and also what it had said. He turned to see not just Purple but Red too.

"How...and where is Gir... and Pixi?"

"Fighting Tak's sir," Red responded, unlocking the way out for him with such ease it made Zim feel like a moron. They were leagues ahead of him and could get him out of such a simple cell but not even they could have hacked into the system for their own. Purple clapped for Red as if he had done something awe-inspiring by just opening a door. Red bowed one way then bowed the other way.

"Please hold your applause."

Red oofed as he got the wind knocked out of him hard. Zim was up and rushing towards the sounds of his beloveds' cries. The two ex-Tallest looked at each other with raised eyebrows then back at him before chasing him down.

"Hold on lover boy," Red said stopping in front of Zim and holding onto his shoulders. "How do you expect to do anything with those cuffs on?"

Zim looked down at his hands encaptured by spherical metal tubing. In his haste he had plum forgot he even had them on. His eyes looked pleadingly at his once ruler, putting his arms in front of him silently beseeching. Red studied them for a bit, finger stroking his chin. They looked standard enough, not anything that would only open to Tak's voice. He thought about an old trick some prisoners used to get out of these types of braces and employed it. It had hurt his finger a bit, sliding it into a tiny hole there to press against an even smaller barely touchable and not even visible button but Zim's arms were free. He thanked him quickly then was off again.

"Oh, you okay, Red?" Purple asked gently, looking at his slightly bruised finger.

"Yeah I'm fine Pur. Let's make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"You haven't called me that since the academy," Purple nostalgically sighed but he was not just standing there sighing, he was running alongside Red.

At the same time that they were running Louie had found his way to the secret meeting room. He remembered Gaz's instructions with clarity. She had spoken them in such a detailed way and lead them with the grace that only a born leader could do. She wasn't just meant to be here she was born to be here. When he came in everyone turned to him, most likely expecting Gaz herself or Zim or someone of some importance. Krit was the only one who had concern written on his face. If Louie was here without anyone else then there must be trouble. Big trouble because last Krit knew Zim was in a real jam. He and the Irken army were just about to head out and fight, whether to liberate Zim himself or to go against Dib it didn't matter. The time for waiting was over. He needn't say anything, they knew what they had to do. Krit went over to the man and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

"Stay here, okay? Keep the young ones calm and the old ones warm. Care for the women and give courage to the men. You'll be safe here. Don't worry, sir, I'll make sure Miss Gaz is okay."

Krit spoke so well, in Louie's opinion, such a brave lad he was. Ready to face war and possibly his own death but doing so knowing that it was for the good of his people, for his future, for his planet. Alien or not Louie did not enjoy knowing this child, only so much so older (in retrospect) to his own son, might meet an end but what could he do? All he could do was what the boy asked of him, protect those who stayed behind, those who had families just like him, with frightened children and shivering elders. He would do that and when the final bell tolled and the Irkens, he hoped, won their freedom back, he would be all too glad of it.

He hoped to tell his children all about it when he got home, maybe someone could write a book about it even. Krit somehow became the leader of the group, not of his own decision or will, it just was. He knew where to go, he knew how to get there, and he knew a little more about the situation at hand. He was not the oldest, the wisest, the tallest, the smartest, but he was in a sense one of the bravest. Skoodge had commended him for his quick thinking and quick feet for without him Zim might have been in more trouble and their plans even more messed up than already was.

This was the lineup as it were, Krit and the band of rebellers, in front of that Red and Purple, in front of that Zim, and in front of that was Dib. Behind them all was the three Sir units, now having stopped their fight and coming to an agreement to quickly find their respective masters. Tak needed Mimi, the Tallest needed Pixi, and Zim needed Gir that's what they knew. If they quarreled nothing would come of it and they would have all failed. MiniMoose ended up bobbing alongside them. Tak was also just behind the army, with Mimi on her shoulder now.

She could not singlehandedly take them down but she could certainly gather more on her side who could. First things first though was getting Zim out of the way again, he was an utter nuisance. If she could go fast enough she could catch up with Dib. At that time Zim was now catching up with Dib himself, striding along him. He turned as saw the blur of green next to him with no cocky smile, no flash of excitement in his eyes, no victory anywhere on his face or coming out of his mouth. He was serious a could be, dead set on one thing and he was grimacing too.

"Zim! How did you get out!? No don't answer that it doesn't matter I'll-"

"You are right, it doesn't matter. Friend or foe, I don't care, I'm going to be there by her side so don't try to stop me."

"But I will stop you and I told you already she doesn't even need you!"

As if responding to that Gaz's voice yelled in utter agony Zim's name in a pleading tone. Zim's heart went as far down as it could go. She was desperately calling to him for help and he could not ignore that or talk with Dib. Dib had heard it loud and clear, Gaz was not calling for him. Gaz was not woefully screaming for him to help her. Not even in her time of need, in her final hour, with her last breath, did she call for him. No torture could wring that out of her because it was not what her heart desired in those moments where death was coming quick. He could try hard to tell himself lie after lie about how she didn't know he was on board so she didn't know he was there to help her but in desperation she would have called on even Jesus Christ if she thought he might come for her soul.

She only called out for Zim and Zim alone. Dib was so wrapped up in his head again that he didn't notice Tak was now somehow by his side keeping up pace with him. She was talking, he could hear her soft British murmuring, something about a war or an army. He should be listening but all that mattered right now was getting to Gaz even if she didn't need him. They were family, regardless, they had their fights, they slammed doors, and other siblings did hate each other sometimes but he was her brother. Want him or not he was going to be there to take care of his sister.

Not to prove himself, but because he had to. He would damn himself if anything else happened to his family. They were disjointed already. Mother missing or possibly dead, Father barely giving a damn unless you lived up to his standards, and the two siblings torn apart by grief and misunderstanding. He still loved her, no matter what happened, even if she didn't seem to care for him or acknowledge him, even if she thought the worst of him, wanted him to die, he would do anything he could to save her. Tak couldn't snap Dib out of it. She had heard Gaz's cries and just let it be. It was obvious he was more concerned about that then the fact that they had a whole fleet of Irkens just behind him. She would not say I told you so. However, she did not want to be reprimanded or anything for being this close and not helping at all.

The sister of her mate was still somewhat her responsibility and she could not let the woman die. They halted seeing Zim standing there with a gun pointed at a glass window and shooting but the bullets kept ricocheting off it even his plasma shooter seemed to have no effect. Dib could see what was behind the window and he felt like screaming too. His little sister was being strangled to death by that guy and the horror of it all was Dib had brought him here, he had given him a way to get to her. Just like everything else, it was his fault. There was no time to reflect on it. He got out his own guns, an Irken and earth infusion and shot alongside Zim, hoping two would be better than one. Zim's Pak was still deactivated thanks to Tak so he could only rely on what he had. Tak joined in too along with Mimi but not even the biggest gun had any effect.

Matt was chuckling darkly as he was watching the people who cared oh so much for this puny pathetic girl look on hopelessly while her life drained in his hands. He let her scream, actually he actively encouraged it creating more pain for her until water burned from eyes and traveled down her cheeks. Judging by how she was twitching she would be gone in mere minutes. Zim was panicking, heart rate going faster, his mind working out every algorithm possible to figure out what he could do to get to her. He took a deep breath in. He knew what he had to do and he didn't care what happened to him. All he cared about was his love.

He closed his eyes tightly as he backed up far as he could go then ran full speed at the glass, leaping and turning just an few inches before he got there so his Pak, his own life force, would hit it first. This was risky, it could end up costing him his life but if it worked, if the glass broke, then nothing else mattered in the whole world. He was willing to let Dib be her savior as long as someone was. Gaz needed to live. She was a strong woman she could live on without him, eventually she might be able to move on, and he was okay with that. As long as she COULD live on. The glass shattered into a million pieces, some ripped his skin, some stuck in there deeply as his body flopped hard to the ground.

His Pak went first, a small jolt of electricity whirring inside it and up his spine causing him to convulse. He was alive though. He got up, struggling against the pain. This was nothing, the pain he felt from hearing her scream like that, from knowing she was hurt, from having to sit there and watch her suffer- that was a million times worse. This was nothing. Blood dripped from his body but he did not remove the glass nor did he wipe away the blood nor did he do anything to check his vitals. His adrenaline was going strong and the horse blinders made him focus on one thing; killing Matthew. Dib was a pious angel in compare to what Zim saw Matthew as. Matthew let go of Gaz's neck letting her head droop down upon the pillow, almost a bit too kind of an action for someone so cruel. He even stepped to the side with a charming but very much evil smile, so satisfied with his work that he wished to show it off.

"Go ahead and shoot me, stab me, do your worst. I'll greet the reaper like an old friend and so will Gaz. She was dead the moment your body went crashing through the window."

No sound was heard. All quiet. Nothing. That darkness that surrounded the fiend could have swallowed Zim whole and it would seem like light compared to the darkness he was in now. They were too late. So much time had been wasted, so much bickering, so much stopping, so much pause. They were too late. Zim didn't hear Dib enter in through the broken window, he heard nothing not even his own heart. It was dead, it had stopped the moment he heard that hers had stopped. It was buried along with her, the woman who had stolen it and made it hers, the only person worthy enough to have it and she took it with her right to the grave. He didn't hear Dib's sobbing hysterically, yelling that it wasn't true over and over again amongst other things. He didn't hear nor see Tak's soft sigh as she bent down her head to mourn the woman because like her or not it was still a life she could have saved, could have not had her Dib suffer another great loss.

He did not hear the Tallest catching up gasping at Tak and then shutting themselves up when they saw the scene before them. He did not hear everyone else joining in and reacting the same. He heard nothing. They were too late. Gaz was gone and without her the entire plan, everything in his life, went with it. Nothing had any meaning any more, nothing. He felt something shatter inside of him, his sanity. An Irken was not meant to love it was not in their rules, it was not in their coding, it was not in their blood because when they loved they got weak and soft and when that happened, they got hurt. It was often physically but it was also emotionally. They were too late. If he had gone along with her a bit sooner this wouldn't have happened. If he had ran a bit quicker this wouldn't have happened. If...if...

There was nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing without Gaz. A void, an empty void, filled with misery such as no Irken should ever feel nor any human could ever know for none loved so deeply as he did. He who loved no one and cared only for himself at first. What was the point of loving and feeling if it ended up in pain? What was the point of anything? He didn't hear Dib's war cries yet again as this time his rage was directed towards the person who deserved it but that person kept dodging him. He didn't hear that person's laughter, mocking and disturbingly gleeful. Zim's legs felt like they would give out, like his bones were no longer in his body. There were no bones there were no organs. There was nothing. He used his dead legs to walk forever it felt like towards her, what was her, what was left of her, his Gaz. He scooped her into his arms which felt so empty despite having her in them because she wasn't in them, it was just her shell.

The beautiful cold lifeless shell, a ghost that like Matthews laugh mocked him. Her eyes were wide open and staring at him, no longer glowing, no longer full of fire, no longer bright with passion or fury. They were dead like her. Dead and telling him, you were too late. He cradled her against his chest, wanting to absorb her death somehow, make himself die so that she could come back to life but he was dying anyways, a death more painful than hers might have been. He was dying because she was dead and yet he could not die. For all the pain inside of him at the moment and that he would carry like he carried her now for the rest of his life, he could not die.

He wished he was dead but what would that solve? She was still not going to be there greeting him in the afterlife. He could wish for that but it wasn't going to happen. He would never see her smile, because it had been too late, he would never hear her laugh, because it had been too late, he would never know love again, because it had been too late. There was no point in wasting his voice trying to get her to come back to life, asking her, pleading for her to just wake up from this endless slumber, to look at him with alive eyes again, to hold him as he held her, to be warm and soft against him.

So instead of senseless questions, instead of saying her name like that would rouse her, instead of speaking anything he did only what he could. His knees finally gave in, not from the weight of her, she was light as if her soul alone had been the weight of her, but from lack of use. There was no use for them any longer if not to run with her, to dance with her, to walk alongside her. He crushed her against him, hard against him, his body was trembling violently. Zim then let out a terrible wail, such a lament could outrival the ones known on his planet for the fallen. The raw emotion in his cry turned everyone there, except the obvious, to ice.

Even those that knew no such emotion broke a little hearing it. It was worse than a mother's cry when finding out her house was on fire with her children inside, worse than a father finding his daughter murdered in the forest, worse than any person who has lost any loved thing in their life. There was no way to describe it other than heart shatteringly soul destroyingly tormented. All who were close to her had been affected even those not so close but the one most affected by it was Dib. It went to his core, shook it along with his brain. He knew now, if he had only listened, if he only paid attention to her then she wouldn't have loathed him so. If he had listened to anyone this wouldn't have happened. He had been ignorant and stubborn and naïve and foolish and all of that had led to this. His eyes were open to the truth now. He could see clear as day that Zim loved Gaz, as he wept orange tinted tears on her face, her still unmoving face, as he held onto her limp corpse. He knew now that Zim loved her

but it was too late.


	21. Twenty-One

Matthew reveled in the misery of all that stood present before him but especially the alien that was crying for the deceased girl. Everyone around him was exuding a vast amount of negative energy derived purely from their sadness and that fueled him. Not a soul there was without the somber feeling, even those that had barely met her because of Zim's lamenting howl. The two who were hurting the worst outside of Dib and Zim were Gir and Krit. Krit had never cried before, never let loose a single tear for anything ever, but they slid out of his eyes as he saw her lifeless body. That woman had become so much to him just in those few days, she had been so powerful that it seemed nothing could touch her. Now she was gone forever. He ached in a way he had not experienced and wished he couldn't but he ached none the less. As much as he did ache, he knew, he could see, he could hear, and he could feel that Zim's ache was enough to fill 50 planets.

Gir was a robot he was never meant to have feelings but he did. He could feel happy, mad, excited, thoughtful, he could even regret and right now he was feeling sorrow. Perhaps not as much as the others but for a robot it was a heavy enough pain. He understood well enough the concept of life and death but had never taken it too seriously even when he awoke from his own, he didn't think about it much. Confronted with the passing of his mistress who had saved him and brought him back to life, the Sir was struck. He wanted to comfort his master in this time of need but even Gir knew that wouldn't be much help. He had nothing to say. He had failed her, he had failed Zim too. He promised things to both of them and now it was broken much like his nonexistent heart. No one could console him though many wanted to. They just hung their heads down in silence.

What could they do now? It seemed inappropriate to start an all-out war with anyone, especially because this was Dib's own sister who was laying there lifelessly. He did not care about them being there at all even though he knew what they wanted to do to him. He didn't care about the last reigning Tallest being out of their cells, he didn't even care about Tak right now. The only emotion he had in him was deeply rooted remorse and bitter regret. His sister, his baby sister, was gone forever. Just like that. One moment he had seen her, alive and well, livid at him sure, but alive, and now she was no more. Slipped right through his fingers like sand and the reason was because he didn't hold her tight enough or maybe it was that he was holding her too tight.

His vision was blurred by tears that poured like a broken damn out of his eyes. No amount of medication could ease this pain in his heart. He lost his mind as he lost his sister and it was his own doing. Clarity, he finally had clarity and it took losing her to see that. He had pushed her away without meaning to do so. While he was off chasing after fictitious and nonficticious beings of the supernatural he left her alone, he never cared to ask how she felt, how she was doing, if she was happy, if she ever thought about mom like he did, if she was ever suspicious of dad like he was, what her dreams were, what kinds of things she liked. He had inadvertently not cared at all. All he cared about was taking down Zim.

He wanted so badly to show everyone he was right, to be on top, to become a hero and he did. At what cost? It was not worth it if it led to this. Every step he had taken, every damn step, had been leading to this. He tore her away from Zim, the one thing he could see now had made her truly happy. She smiled when around him, laughed, loved. He had seen how her eyes had brightened whenever he was around no matter his guise. His brain kept making excuses to paint her as a victim in all of this, he did not want to come to terms that his sister betrayed him, but the reality was he had betrayed her. She was retaliating like an animal trapped in a corner. He had done everything he could to tear her away from what he thought was his enemy. Was Zim really his enemy? Even if he was, it didn't matter now. Not a thing mattered. Zim sat there rubbing his face against her cold one shaking so much it seemed like he was having a seizure.

Dib looked at him. Enemy or not, he could not hate him if he cared for Gaz that much, and even he did not deserve to have such a heavy pain upon him. He felt bad for Zim, a thing he never thought he would feel for the being. He had so much to atone for, so many apologies to give, but it didn't matter now. Dib felt he deserved jail for the murder of Gazlene Membrane. He had not pulled a trigger, stabbed a knife, or lit a match but he might as well have. He had killed her with his ignorance. Dib felt his heart split in two because there was nothing he could do now to fix any of this. It didn't matter what actions he took now, nothing could bring her back. As he sat there watching his arch rival sobbing broken heartedly over his sisters' body, he didn't notice or remember that Matthew was right there. He was sitting there just waiting and watching and most of all laughing loudly enough that it was a wonder how no one seemed to notice him. It might be that they did hear him and see him but didn't do anything about it at the moment as they were in mourning mode. That was until he spoke, words sharp as knives if not sharper, words that hit harder than anything.

"She was pregnant you know."

His voice had been so chipper when he spoke it, disturbingly delighted about the whole thing. Zim's head snapped upwards at the statement, his orange-tinted tears staining his green skin, and his eyes seemingly redder from crying, got wider. Just when he thought his heart could take no more agony the bastard had delivered another blow. Just when he thought he could not scream any louder, hurt any deeper. His Gaz's life was enough torture to his soul, enough to send him to his death bed, enough to make him walk this plane without a speck of joy in him for eons.

Now he had to add onto that the death of his own smeets. He had not even been told she had any and learning it this way, it carved into him until that torment was etched upon him, in his eyes, in his skin, into his body, until his veins were pulsating with the pain of it. Dib heard it too, his head whipping towards the person who had wiped away Gaz's life and was even more evil, having taken it when she was... Alien or not, villain or not, it didn't matter who the father was that was still his sister and those were, no had been, could have been, his nephews and nieces.

Tak wrapped her arms around her stomach and sighed somberly, feeling as forlorn as she possibly could. She could not handle that, hearing someone who would take away a woman's life was enough, but to take away the lives of unborn children... She could not fathom it. Now it felt personal, it felt like she had to get involved with the killing of Matthew because this was unspeakable. This was an atrocity. She didn't like Gaz too much only because she had never got to know her, but that didn't matter. They were both women who had fought valiantly and shown tenacity, she could respect that and her decisions to go against every code of conduct to save her mate. There was something else too, Tak was with child herself and she felt a strange kind of hollowness hearing anyone's chance at motherhood wiped away so coldly.

Zim slowly got up causing everyone's eyes to be on him as he had not made too much drastic movement. He carefully laid Gaz's body on the bed, folding her arms over her chest with a solemn reverence, and stroking her hair in a tender way. He sighed shakily as he closed her eyes, he could not bear them staring at him, accusing him. He turned towards Matthew, his eyes darkened with malice where they had just had a gloominess. The air about him shifted drastically like a hot wind on an otherwise freezing day. He scowled at the black smoky figure who was standing perfectly still, waiting for his death, welcoming it. Killing him would do nothing, it would not bring her back, it would not rectify a thing, and it was what he wanted anyways but Zim would still kill him regardless.

He lifted his gun to the smiling creature as more tears came out of his eyes speaking volumes for all the things his voice could not utter any longer. Speaking seemed invalid. It had no meaning any more if not to talk to her and hear her talk back to him. He would have no trouble murdering him, no trouble at all, and he would let himself enjoy it just a little, let himself have that one pleasure before he resided in his pain forever. He would do it for her. Dib locked and loaded his gun, never taking his eyes off the smug arrogant son of a bitch. He also knew that ending his life wouldn't do a damned thing but he'd relish it.

After that he would give it up, give it all up, he didn't care anymore, none of this mattered anymore. He had gained nothing. He had lost his family. What was the point? Zim could have his planet back, have it all, it didn't matter. It was just a rock. Nothing had meaning, nothing had purpose. Tak was readily by Dib's side, raising her custom blaster. She had hated Zim for so long, hated him for very silly reasons, and now it just was gone. They weren't enemies in that moment, they weren't friends either. They were just banded and bonded together in their equal hatred of this person.

They would have shot repeatedly until his body parts were all over the place, until his insides were his outsides, until his blood splattered across the room, they would have filled him with holes to somehow pacify the one left behind by Gaz. They would have killed him, gladly, but they could not. Not because they didn't want to, they wanted to badly, but his attention, everyone's attention was now on something else. That something else was Gaz. Her body had a heavenly lavender glow outlining it and she was levitating above the bed as the glow got brighter and consumed her entire form.

Darkness had been the thing Gaz had seen when her light was snuffed out. Utter darkness, more pitch black than even the shadows from which Matthew crawled from. She could not attest if this was heaven, hell, or some kind of purgatory but she stood there for a while and let it sink in. She was dead, that much was for certain, he had taken all of her life away. So, this was to be her fate then? Stuck in an endless void? Was it supposed to be some kind of mocking gesture of how she had died?

Then bright white speckles appeared, then blue ones, and even red. They twinkled. They were stars. Was this the good place then? Surely no hell would have such imagery in it. No hell would give her this double-edged sword of a blessing. Was this meant to comfort her? Was the farrier going to come at any second and guide her away? She could see the big dipper so clearly now, still disjointed with some of the stars missing. This was exactly how her sky looked now.

Was she a ghost? A space ghost? Was she going to float around here watching from above as life below passed her by? She had so many questions and no big man upstairs or red horned devil to answer for them. Just the silent twinkle of the stars. Gaz focused solely on her favored constellation, drawing over it with her finger tips. What was this place and why was she here? One of the brighter constellation stars, almost purple in color, seemed to shine just at her. She wondered if it really was a star at all or just another planet Dib hadn't conquered yet.

She noticed now she was not in anything but her undergarments. She should feel upset or something but she wasn't. She was dead right? What was the point of being embarrassed at all? Maybe she was supposed to be led in naked, stripped of her worldly possessions. Although she still had her skull locket and that was nice of them to let her keep. She clutched it and thought of everything and everyone she was leaving behind and how they would be hurting for her. She also thought of her poor smeets, they had not even gotten to be fully developed before they were obliterated.

Gaz sighed then gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Was it God, an angel, some kind of harbinger of death? Gaz turned to view the person or thing wondering if she'd be blinded by its brilliance. What she saw shocked her. It was a woman, a beautiful woman, dressed in a modest long dress with dark purple buttons aligning the front and dark pink ruffles. She had long pink-purple hair and golden-brown eyes. This woman was, or at least was identical in appearance to, her own mother. Gaz felt a sea of emotions. Relief, joy, sadness, even a bit of anger but most of all she was confused. Either this was some person who came in the form of her mother to soothe her as they walked into the real after life or this was Heaven and she was in it. Her mother, or someone like her, took Gaz's hands in her own. They were oddly warm for someone meant to be dead. The woman blinked and smiled sweetly.

"Is this heaven...?"

The woman laughed, just like her mom, so gentle and free spirited. "Not really no."

"Then it's the other place... or purgatory."

"My sunshine," The woman soothingly said, giving Gaz an endearing look. This had to be her mother, only she could call her that and say it so kindly, just like she had when Gaz was small. How or why it didn't matter. She was there. Gaz went directly into her arms and held her tight not even caring about her own lack of clothing. Light tears floated away from her eyes as she buried her face on her mother's chest. Her mother brushed through her hair and hummed their song. She smelled like her, like gingerbread and wonderful nice sweet things, the entire opposite of Gaz.

"Mom...I've missed you so much..."

"I know my darling. I have missed you so much too."

"Where have you been? Where did you go? Why are you here?"

"So many questions but I suppose we do have time for it. This is a long and quite complicated story, Gazlene, but one you, looking back on it, should have known. Just lay against me a while and I will tell it. I permit you not interrupt as well."

Gaz would not. They had all the time in the world now and there was no one she wanted to spend eternity in the arms of more than her mother... save one.

"You see, my dearest sunshine, a long time ago on Irk there was a Queen and she had many children. When it was time to go from monarchy to tallarchy she stepped down off her throne and died at some point of old age. She was older than the oldest earth tree, you see, and that is very old for an Irken. Even though she died her legacy lived on in her offspring but that would not continue on for an even longer time. Miyuki came to rule with Spork and they were the first and possibly last of the Tallest, of any of their race, to have natural birthed babies or as they called them smeets. She loved him and he loved her, it was a rare but special thing. However, it did not last as they eventually passed on too though they weren't nearly as old as the Mother of Irk. They only had, at the end of it all, two descendants. One of which is not worth mentioning but the other became a rogue. His theories were wild and rabid, no one believed him, he said there was a great prophecy but no one took him seriously. He went from planet to planet to find out who would fulfill this prophecy. This is where we come in.

My past I won't go into, it's not interesting rest assured. I had a normal life until I met him, Professor Gene Membrane. It was love at first sight I suppose, at least that's what I felt. It took him a long time to warm up to human companionship, he was a shut in most of his life with no real friends or anything. I had come to change that and change him and in doing so he found he loved me. We were married very quickly and then I was introduced to his son, Dibbert but we all called him Dib and really that's more dignified. He had never told me where his son came from, whether from preexisting marriage or not, but he had told me he was not able to create children biologically. I assumed Dib might be adopted but that seemed impossible as he was the spitting image of his father. It didn't matter, I loved him as my own. Then one day a miracle. I was with child. To him it made no scientific sense but I passed all his tests, I was not a liar or a cheater, and he was thankful for that. We just supposed there was a slim chance that somehow some way he had actually gotten me pregnant.

Really, I never thought about the what's and how's and whys. I was happy. When you were born, I named you Gazlene, your eyes burned bright like an amber fire. I loved you dearly I'm sure you know. It wasn't even that long that the biggest events happened to me, one I had found out what Dib was and that he was not the only one. As you can imagine this led to a lot of arguments over ethics between your father and me and drove us apart in a lot of ways. Then two, I met someone. I thought he was a person and that he was wounded but as I got closer, I saw he was not a person at all, he looked extra-terrestrial.

He pointed at me and said a lot of nonsense, something about a chosen one or whatever and told me I had to leave with him. I ran away immediately. Months passed and you grew and very early on I noticed your powers and his words rang within me. There were so many moments that I began to realize what he said held some truth. I told your father, he was outraged, called me a lunatic, we were already at our breaking point. Then I decided to make the hardest decision I could ever make. The alien wanted you as proof but I told him to take me instead, that I wanted you to have a normal life on earth, as a normal girl.

He showed me off but no one believed him again so he was sent packing to another planet far away and I forcibly came him. I had nowhere to go and no way to get home or get to you. I knew though I'd see you again someday and that we'd have this conversation. You see that alien man was the lost descendant of Miyuki, and he denied the throne because of the prophecy. The prophecy stated that there will come in time where the Queen will be reincarnated into another form. You were that form."

Gaz laid there, hearing her mother's heart beat under the skin, and let all this information sink in. It really should have shaken her more than it did but when she put the pieces together it made all too much sense. Her somewhat unnatural adoration of outer space, her deep connection with it, the way she felt more at home amongst non-humans, the way she felt so at ease around Zim and his kind, her taste buds agreeing with non earth food, and how she had somehow telepathically spoke to Mimi. It all made sense now. Zim always told her she didn't belong here, she was not meant for this planet, that she was an Irken underneath a human skin.

He was right on the mark without knowing it. And how he had called her his queen over and over, implying that she was meant to be or would be. He was correct, absolutely correct. Even him knowing their song without having heard it on earth, it all was connected. Her mother would have sung it and from there it might have spread to him. In retrospect it wasn't surprising at all but she was still kind of taken aback at all of this. To think that's what she was, a mighty Irken Empress meant to rule the cosmos. Going from simple girl to that was more than a leap it was a jet boost.

She briefly thought of how Dib always remarked that their mother was abducted by aliens and in a way he had been right. She also thought of something else; that her father wasn't her father and her brother not her brother which, unfortunately, included dear Louie. The only person she was related to was her mother. Just how she was formed and when was up for debate. Gaz sort of mentally joked with herself that she was space Jesus and it wasn't that much of a stretch. She was already the Irken liberator come to free them from tyranny- it just took on a more literal form now.

Gaz liked to imagine that since humans were theoretically supposed to have come from star matter that so had she, that the Mother of Irk had burst into a million pieces and those pieces became stars and those stars became Gaz and Gaz alone. It would never happen again. Could have been anyone, really. Could have been even a male host but it was Gaz. She thought that it made sense for the Queen to choose her, a girl that maybe she could somehow, even in her death, have some sort of clairvoyance to see would not feel a part of her own planet. A girl who would love an Irken just the way he was, a girl that would love their planet, have a grasp on their language quicker than most, know how to already drive a ship without being taught, a girl who hated humanity and thought about it being better if it had been invaded proper.

A girl who had suffered so long wondering where she belonged, what her purpose was, and if she was meant to be alone forever. Gaz knew her powers were not normal but she just sort of accepted them and didn't question it too much. It was apparent that the powers had come from the Irk Mother herself. She had never been told the full story but she assumed she was the creator of all of their race including the Gallkins so she must have had extraordinary abilities to do such a thing, making her into some kind of goddess. If she had the power to create life, she could have the power to take it away and given that she was built up of whozits and whatzzits collected in space she would have energy from dark holes, supernovas, and suns. Perhaps Gaz did not have all of those things but she had destructive dark forces one of which was fire and that also had the ability to make new life. With all this information swirling around in her cranium she really was only focused on one thing. Her mother felt warm, she felt alive.

"Mom...where are we...aren't I dead?"

"Your heart stopped and you entered a cryogenic sort of stasis so your body feels cold, like death. Think of this like a possum's defense system, you are only playing dead. It makes your enemy believe they have ended you."

"So, I'm not...then where is this...and why are you here? You aren't...dead, are you?"

"No, I'm very much alive and living on a little planet right in the big dipper. Your brother was lucky to not have marked that planet for destruction and I was lucky too. As to where we are, I couldn't say. This must be in your mind, I suppose. We are bonded by blood and perhaps when you reached this stage, I was able to contact you somehow. I'm still not entirely sure how all of this mumbo jumbo works, if I'm being honest. I know that I am asleep right now, so this could all be a dream. Whatever the case, you are here, and I can see the beautiful woman you have become."

Gazlene flushed appreciably under the praise as her mother stroked her cheek and gave her that loving smile that could bring back the light in Gaz's heart. A couple of ideas started bursting into her head all wanting to make themselves known but she organized them so as not to get overwhelmed.

"Wait...if I'm alive then my..." Her hand went to her stomach and everything in her felt like it was crossing its fingers. '_Please please please_', her mind repeated.

"Just barely. If your heart stopped then your blood isn't flowing to them."

"I have to wake up or go back to my body. If I'm not gone then I'm going back right now and I'm going to do horrible unspeakable atrocious heinous things to the guy who tried to end my life!" Gaz pledged this as she wrung her hands and gritted her teeth. Her mother pat her head and she calmed down a bit. "But...you won't be there..."

"Don't worry about that, you can find me easily enough when it comes time for it. For now, you go back and you show them who you are, you take back your kingdom!"

Gaz nodded her head firmly and closed her eyes feeling her mother's lips on her brow. Gaz didn't know how any of this worked but she summoned up all her energy, all her power, all her courage, her strength, her love, her desire to go back, her will. She pictured herself there, she pictured herself with him, and she let one sentence become a mantra in her head. It was both in English and in Irken, sounding like her voice but an elderly mystical voice as well. _I am the Queen and my people need me_. It kept repeating in her head over and over again and though it was such a simple phrase it gave her more drive to keep going.

She felt an overwhelmingly burning surge enter her nervous system, whiz around her bones, dance into her brain, skip along each pore in her skin, and weave its way into her hair. As much as it scalded her, she let it continue, even with it going so far as to make her feel like she was dipped into lava but surviving it. It kept growing and growing, the sound of whatever was thrumming to life kept growing and growing, she heard her heart join with it, thumping hard, but another sound made her smile even more, it even made wetness dot her eyes to cascade down her cheeks. There were tiny hearts beating alongside it.

Her body was bathed in a lavender light as she felt weightless. She was floating but it felt nothing like that floating sensation she had before when traveling through the shadows. It felt harmonious. The air about her smelled different, it felt different, she felt different- changed somehow but very much still the same. Her body lowered slowly, gingerly, until her feet could feel a hard surface underneath it. Her limbs followed suit like ribbons fluttering down by her side until all of her was still. The pulsating lavender around her came to a halt matching her heart beat and as it calmed down and went back to its natural state so did it. Something just told her to open her eyes so she did, gradually, greeting by her long black lashes first and then- a breath of life was breathed into her. In front of her staring looking so astounded and beside himself, was the person she had been trying to get back to the whole time. His name bubbled up from the pits of her soul tickling her throat as it came spilling out of her mouth.

"Zim!"

Everyone stood there, staring wide eyed and open mouthed at her. Literally everyone was mystified. They would say they couldn't believe it but they had all seen it clear as day. There was living proof standing right there, it had just spoke. Oh, and Fyi she was clothed. She just had this aura around her that exuded authority and power, a very slight halo glow around her form. Gaz's arms opened and Zim rushed into them. He didn't care how, he didn't care why, he didn't care about any of the details. She was there. He never held onto anything so tightly in his life. This was real not some fiction of his deluded fantasy, not some hologram, not some impostor either.

It was truly really her. Her scent overpowered all of his senses, her warmth wrapped around him like a blanket, her voice was the most beautiful wonderful sound he had ever heard. She was alive and that fact alone made him want to burst with rapture. Gaz held him back, just as tight. It had felt like an eternity if not even longer that's she had touched him, felt his skin, smelled that nostalgic smell he carried. Ever so briefly her mind wondered if the scent was nostalgic to her because it was the smell of her people. Then again, only Zim held this smell for her. There were others there, she knew, some of which were now vocally celebrating, but all of that was blocked out.

She needed to hold him and never let go. It was the clingiest she could have ever let herself be with him but it was necessary. She had lost him just as he had lost her and now, they had found each other again. Gaz wanted to kiss him, tell him everything, and keep on holding him but she had unfinished business-Vengeful business. Zim did not want to let her escape his grasp, fearful that if he did, she'd vanish, that she would just drop onto the floor like a ragdoll. She wiggled a little in his arms but he clung tighter still.

What if she was just here to say goodbye before she really went onward? What if this was just a phantom and the moment he let her loose her spirit would rise away? She lifted up his face to meet hers. She could tell he had been weeping, a lot actually, his face was marked by two ginger streaks. On her own face she could feel cool droplets that were now just sticky residue. He had held her and he had cried onto her face. She took her hand and let it rest there on his cheek. He nuzzled into it like it was more it's life force than his own Pak, giving it a chaste kiss.

"I... it's...it's...impossible!" Matthews panicked voice shrilly shrieked making everyone turn toward his direction. "You had no pulse...!"

"That is true," Gaz replied, loosening from Zim's grip if only slightly, to turn and face her would be assassin. Each word she spoke with purpose, making each one strike like a hammer upon hot iron. "My heart had stopped entirely but that did not mean I was dead. I told you, you are horrible at this. If it was me, I would have made sure, absolutely sure, without a shadow of a doubt that my victim was deceased."

Gaz rose her arm up, palm facing him. He stood there, sewed to the floor, unable to move a single inch out of sheer fear alone. From her elbow to her fingertips came a blinding energy but this time she was able to control it more, this time she would not miss. A fireball shot out from the center of her palm that he half assedly tried to block but it went right through his barrier and struck into him. His body turned from black to her favored color until that's all he was, purple smoke, then there was a crackling sound that grew until he combusted leaving behind only a thin wispy trail of smoke in the air.

And that was the end of Matthew. Gaz smirked. It felt good to dispatch someone who had dared think himself haughty enough to stop her. She felt herself lift upwards as Zim grabbed around her waist then crash into his chest and his lips upon hers. Her eyes closed serenely as she felt that, not caring about anyone's reactions or anything else going on. There was only the two of them. Dib had felt elated the moment he knew for certain his sister was alive again, now crying out of joy alone. He did have an idea of how it had happened, how someone could come back like that, but that scenario was a few seconds, she had been dead for far longer than that.

He did not care in the slightest what the reason was for it, she was back but that did not mean his plate or conscious was suddenly clear of all the burden he felt. It was his own fault and no one else's that things had come this far, had gone this way. He did not have anything to say when she kissed Zim, not a word, he only turned away a little and smiled to himself. She was alive and she was happy. He had wanted nothing else but that. Everyone else, save for Tak who was still utterly baffled and Mimi who pretty much didn't care all that much, celebrated. Cheers, whoops, hollers, even noise makers were brought into the situation and they hadn't even had won the war yet. Dib was standing there with his weapons down, he did not look like he was willing or able to fight anymore.

Even if he was this was still a victory in itself. Krit had breathed a sigh of relief when he saw she was okay though he could not attest to any reasoning as to why she had floated and glowed. He shook away the questioning, what did it matter, really? She was there again and that made him feel good inside especially seeing his mentor so beside himself with glee. Gir's eyes went completely cyan and he returned back to his good old normal self again, throwing confetti and blowing through a paper horn. He kissed Pixi right on her mouth and she just shrugged and let it happen. It had taken a long time before Zim was able to disconnect with Gaz in any way but he only did so because he had a million trillion kajillion things to say and ask. He pressed his forehead onto hers, a big grin never leaving his mouth.

"You have got a lot of explaining to do."

"Oh Zimmy...you might want to sit down for this... you might all want to sit down."

Gaz took a deep breath and began her story, from the beginning of what she saw in the dark after what she thought was her demise to now and everything in between. With each passing detail, each tidbit, each plot element, the faces around her morphed. Each one was a different flavor of "huh?", "what?", "are you for real?", "seriously?", and "oh my god!". She paid them no mind and kept going, knowing they would all be dumbfounded and struck to silence by her tale. They might not even believe her. She didn't care if they didn't, she knew it was true. She of course had absolutely no proof of these claims other than what she was told but she just knew it was the truth.

She could feel it. She felt the spirit of the Irk Mother in her. Her story winded down with the moment she opened her eyes and she stood there letting them all come to their own conclusions about it all. They would need some time to take it all in so she just let them. All jaws were at floor level, most likely even going further below that. All eyes were like moons, expanding across their faces. Everyone there was floored. Most all of them were thinking the same thing; This whole time she was our monarch and we treated her like (insert way that they treated her). In Krit's case he had not been cruel to her in the slightest.

He had given her respect and fought for her but if had known, if had any clue, he would have done a lot more things differently. It did click for him, that he felt a certain connection with her, that he felt like he HAD to be loyal to her, that he wanted to prove himself to her, and he never thought of why when at that point she hadn't done much. It just seemed right to do so. Now he knew why. In Pixi's case she had always been as polite as possible to the woman, as she would anyone she had served, the woman rescued her. It seemed she was always rescuing someone.

She had treated her with more decency than a robot deserved to be treated with, made her feel like she was kind of part of this weird whacky family. She had earned her wings so to speak. Now coming across this new knowledge, she wished she had done more, said more, respected her more. The Tallest had only just saw her and were gob smacked to say the least. This girl, this small human girl was to be their leader? It had been horrifying to have Dib lead them, someone who wasn't their kind but something felt different about her. If she was who she said she was it wasn't exactly the same as a human running things.

Either way it came as a shock to hear that. Dib and Tak felt like something had smacked them across the face and punched them in the stomach at the same time. That sting felt by Tak was the sting of recalling all she had done to Gaz even though it had not been all that negative. Hunting her down, being totally okay with her imprisonment, and other things had certainly put her on Gaz's shit list, for sure. Not to mention, given the light of recent info, the things she had done to the Irkens even if it was for the greater good was certainly not going to fly by her.

Dib was even worse off than her on the things he had done wrong list already and now this. He couldn't believe it. Gaz was like Anastasia, a lost princess of the Irken culture. No not princess, even bigger than that. He had heard a lot of crazy stories in his life, a lot of them he even made up himself, but this was by far the most insane story he had ever EVER ever come across. He also had a pang of relief knowing their mother was alive then a bigger pang of guilt knowing he could have accidentally killed her with his reckless behavior. Then there was Zim who looked surprised at first like everyone else, thrown for a loop, turned upside down, but he started to slowly grin in a pompous sort of way. His arms crossed over his chest that was swelling with pride.

"Told you so."


	22. Twenty-Two

"Hold on, hold everything," interrupted Purple from everyone's thoughts and following comments. "How do we know that she's the real deal? No offense but it's a wild story."

"Yeah, I mean...it's a lot to believe without any proof," Red agreed, but watched the girl wearily.

Gaz turned to them both with an incredulous look while Zim snarled at his once called leaders. "You know many humans that can summon the energy of the cosmos?" She snapped her fingers summoning a small hot white fire that turned into a star right in the palm of her hand. She didn't even know she could just up and make stars like that but she just did it, without thinking. It did explain why she didn't have her hands entirely burned off when she touched the star matter. No amount of protective gloves could have truly saved a human hand from at least 3rd degree burns. "However, if this isn't enough for you I'm all too happy to summon a black hole to swallow you both up."

Well that put Purple and Red right in their place. They didn't know much about humans, after all they only had Dib for comparison, but even they knew they weren't able to do such awestriking feats like creating cosmic anomalies. That wasn't something most if not all creatures could do, only something a true goddess, such as the Mother of Irk could do. Not only that but they could not deny that royal atmosphere she exuded, that upright posture, that defiant demanding of respect shine to her golden eyes, and her aura it was downright chillingly regal as well as frightening. Purple gulped and Red shivered, even his own Pak made a weird noise as if his chill was a mechanical malfunction. In hindsight it most likely was, it was intense fear but it might have been him subconsciously internally reincoding himself to be lower than her. Purple's did the same at the same time causing two strange high frequency bleeps. Their antennas went entirely subservient and they both bowed their heads to her.

"Uh no that's um fine...we believe you," Purple admitted, raising his hands like a white flag. He was no coward but Gaz was more dominating and scarier than anything they had seen. Gaz nodded her approval but did not desire to see them groveling, they hadn't done anything wrong save for being cruel to Zim so long ago. No the people that needed to be licking the bottom of her boots were standing dumb founded behind her.

To be fair everyone was dumbfounded and no one really knew what to do, what was the first move. Should they try to start a war again? Should they just arrest Dib? Should they all start bowing to Gaz? What should be done with Tak? The first step, it appeared was bravely taken by the one person who set this all in motion. Dib. He dropped his guns noisily to the floor not because he wanted to be obnoxious or even dramatic, he wanted to show them he meant to give up.

It was all over now, he would no longer let his reign of tyranny go on. He almost lost his only sister, the one he was told to protect, he almost lost it all just because of how ignorant he was. He also thought, no he knew, he needed to be judged for what he had done. All of it. Ignorance is not innocence, and he needed some sort of punishment, especially for being the sole reason Gaz's life was, for a moment, gone. Everyone turned to him at the sound of the metal crashing to the floor to see what he was going to do or say.

Gaz was interested to hear his pleading for she could tell right away he would plead. She could tell he cried too, his eyes were so bloodshot they looked almost as red as Zim's and his nose was red from him rubbing it raw. As he spoke his voice sounded so wheezy and broken from the bawling he did earlier, he might have even roughly scratched up the tissue of his throat from the screams. Regardless of all of that Gaz's pity for him was minimal. Why should she feel bad for the person who let Matthew tag along when he so clearly was an asshole bigger than Dib could ever amount to be? Why feel bad for an insane person who ravaged nation after nation, slaughtering innocents and treating Irkens, like the innocent Krit and Skoodge beyond poorly? Why feel bad for someone who could have almost killed their own mother? Still she would let him speak, let him state his claims or his case as it were. As it stood Gaz was now the judge, jury, and executioner and no one would argue that nor stand in her way.

"Gaz I... I don't know if there are words to express how I feel...or if I could apologize, I think sorry no matter how deeply said would not cover it. I have screwed up, majorly. What have I ever done right? I can't even think of a single thing, at least not by you or by these people especially Zim. I didn't want to see how much he meant to you or how much you meant to him because I had hated him just purely based off what he was and what he was going to do. Am I any better? I took over worlds, I invaded, and I killed, made people worship me. Judge me the way I judged him, with bias, without accusation, without compassion or sympathy or mercy. I deserve worse than that. What kind of man, human or not, does what I did and then calls himself a hero...? What kind of brother is almost responsible for his family's end? I won't ask for you not to kill me, I'm sure you want to anyways. I can't ask for anything concerning my life or what you do with it. No I don't want to die, of course not, but it would be what I deserve. If I could ask for anything it's...don't kill Tak. If you have to jail her, then do so, but she shouldn't die. I'm certain she is...well in the same condition as you are."

Tak couldn't help but blush a deep green all over not knowing he knew about her current state because she never gave any hint to it but he was always incredibly suspicious and curious. Those two things combined could have led him to thinking that as many times as they had done "it" without protection that she must be. It was a guess but an educated one. She was also blushing because he was being so protective of her while laying his own life down. He had said he was no kind of man but right now, at least to her, he truly was one. He was owning up to his problems, his sins, and he was admitting his faults, as well as taking full responsibility. She didn't want him to die either, it would hurt her.

Not how Zim had been hurt he was a singularly feely Irken but she would hurt a lot and since they were life mates she could not move on. This was IF Gaz was feeling merciful and spared her and lord knows the last thing Gaz is, is merciful. Gaz shot a look at Tak but if the alien female thought it would be a harsh, cruel, disappointed look she was wrong. It was a firm, focused look for sure but there was a sincerity there, a sincerity that only two women who are going to be mothers would understand and feel. Gaz also did not loathe Tak nearly as much as anyone else, she was at the bottom of the list for sure especially since she had nothing to gain in avenging her and yet still tried to. Besides which those smeets or whatever they are called were kind of still part of her family, even if Dib kind of wasn't and it would be unfair to harm them just because of what their parents had done.

"Children should not suffer the sins of the father," Gaz finally stated, speaking low enough for the four of them to hear but it was still very soft as if she was coming to some sort of realization. She was mostly thinking about Louie who still stood there unsure of what to see at some point he had a deep feeling in his gut that something was wrong with Gaz and even though he was given orders to stay with the released prisoners he left. He couldn't ignore that nagging feeling in his heart that something was terribly amiss. That's when he heard the screaming and that's when, following the sounds, he saw her both die and come back to life. Just like Zim and the others he went from pure sorrow to instant joy. He always knew Gaz was special he just never knew how special and now given the facts that she was the true queen, well it made sense to him. It was a shock but it made sense. As Gaz looked at Louie that's when she thought up a good punishment for Dib. Killing Dib would feel good, wringing his neck even better, stabbing him would calm her, but she imagined her mother. Her mother didn't seem mad at Dib, she was at odds with him at best.

That was still her son, no matter what, and she had lost her one true love in a heated argument over ethics for him. She had already been heartbroken to lose her family once and Gaz was not going to do that to her again. Somehow she knew that even though all this time she wanted to end his life, gut him like a fish, feed him to the buzzards, that something would stop her but she never knew it would be her own mother...or was it her conscious? After all her more humanitarian conscious did always have her mothers' voice. Either way she really could care less about Dib, but however he did feel like a worthless piece of scum and he should LIVE with that feeling. It was letting him off easy just killing him. No this was much better. She preferred this kind of torture anyways.

"At least most should...but you, you will endure them as well as your own. Jail is so basic, murder is fun but come on that would be letting you off scott free. Hurting you would placate me enough and as you so clearly said you deserve it but you know what... it just isn't enough to cover all you've done. So, here's what I'm going to do, I'll let you two live, but not in peace and harmony, no. You have to come to grips with the darkness every day that you've spread, live in guilt and despair, remember my body every day, remember my screams, remember the blood shed, remember everything. Hell is what you make of it anyways, so Dib this will be the hell you are condemned to. First things first, you have to confront a dark secret. Louie, ready or not, you are going to tell him...and I mean tell him everything."

Dib felt cold all over as the person who looked like him broke through the crowd, head slightly down as if he was sheepish or ashamed and came closer. Gaz's words should have given him some relief, they were not going to die or be harmed physically in any way but what did she mean she would have to confront a dark secret? And what did this have to do with his father? And how was this punishment at all? It almost seemed like she was being extremely and bizarrely rarely considerate. But no, that wasn't Gaz's m.o. She was calculating like a true hunter, a tactition, a planner, a schemer, and she was an expert at all types of torture methods. Her revenge would not be physical, it would be psychological.

Dib was getting fearful of what this lookalike had to say and his mind started coming up with things, things too disturbed to even think about. There was a sinking feeling within him, as if his tummy was an anchor hitting the sea floor, and it only grew and grew. He didn't wanna say he knew what this Louie had to say, what he would potentially reveal, he didn't want to assume anything. He didn't want to jump the gun but he felt like he did know and the dread of reaffirming that was taking over. Tak wasn't exactly sure how to feel but she had come to know Gaz, she was not kind or merciful, as she might have mentioned. This was not her being loving towards her brother because she just couldn't bring herself to do it. No she could and has and would be aggressive but this was more sadistic, the girl had plans that only she was privy to, well she and Zim.

Zim didn't get it until he gave it some thought. He thought at first she was letting them off with a gentle slap to the wrist. He was about to exclaim that she must be a lunatic if after all this time she was going to let them live but he could tell from the way her pupils widened with enthrallment from the sick pleasure one like her gets, that this was going to be better than any sort of pain or death. She was going to strip Dib of everything and humiliate him, bring him lower than low then let him rot, metaphorically without any sense of hope or leaving his brain intact. Funny how his last name was membrane, because his brain was the thing that would be put into the blender. This is what he had done to Zim, so in his mind though he wanted to perform a lobotomy while Dib was still alive, revenge would be had at last. There were more parts to it, more than he wasn't aware of but he could count on his evil little queen, his devilish deity, to dish out something harsh and yet entirely fair to these two vermin. She was right, killing them would feel intensely satisfying but would be over with far too quickly. Better to wring out their torment day by day, just like Dib had done with him.

Louie had been preparing and preparing for the moment he would face him and now he was looking directly into his eyes, those eyes that looked like his own, like the Professor's. Those brown reflective pools with just a drop of a gold dust as if the mother who didn't even birth either of them had donated some of hers. He breathed in and let his fury, his hatred, his negative emotions flow out of him. Dib was led astray, in a way it was his own father's fault he ended up like this. It might have still happened anyways but if Dib was truly loved, provided for, cared for, nurtured like a human being all the time and given attention then maybe he wouldn't be so crazy. It's possible he only chased after fake things because that's all he had were fairytales. Dracula was more real than any love he'd get from his own dad. Not that his dad never did love him, he always did, he just couldn't properly show it, and even when he called him insane, he was proud of him in a way. Perhaps it was the way a scientist is proud of their achievements, that's what Louie not only assumed but felt. It could be he truly truly did love and appreciate Dib but what he was about to drop that bit of info he kept even from his own family and it would put all of that into question.

Louie took off those large rounded glasses he was forced to wear and placed them into the front pocket of his shirt then removed the silly wig he was wearing showing off his shortened hair. Now he looked didn't look entirely identical but still Dib and Tak could clearly see the startling facial resemblance. He then rolled up his sleeve all the way up to his shoulder and on his shoulder there was something that made Dib gasp. It was the membrane logo but almost faded like a...birthmark. Dib gulped hard enough to be heard and his heart was dancing like a crazy ballerina in his chest. It was the exact same without any regularity to his and it wasn't a tattoo, Dib knew that without being told. It would mean nothing if it was a simple dot but to be on someone who looked like him and for it to be exactly like his. Dib didn't want to say it but Tak did.

"Oh my Irk...are you...his...?"

"If you are going to say brother then the answer is complicated but inevitably...yes, I suppose I am. My name is Louie Neuron and to be clear I'm actually just... well I am you and you are me. There is nothing genetically different from us. Our thumbprints, dental, blood type, bone marrow, plasma. It's all the same. Did you ever wonder at all why you had this?" Louie questioned, pointing to the mark. "I'm sure your father just shoved it off as if it didn't matter but that's because if he told you what it was, you'd do what I did...you'd run away and if you knew everything you'd never return. You see...it's not a birthmark as you might think but we were born with it and we are marked with it. However its not like puppy spots it's like the branding on a cereal box. We are merchandise of the Membrane Corps but only one man knows that. Whenever your dad says you are the best thing he created he means it... literally. Your father couldn't have kids so he made them, excluding Gaz she was...a happy accident. You have no mother and really you have no father. Your just cell matter that looks like him and so am I."

Dib wanted to almost cry now faced with the reality that he was just as human as Zim. They were both created in labs so to speak, clumps of genetic material formed into a person. Dib never questioned his humanity before, never. He knew what he was and he knew that this was his father and that Gaz's mother was his own but he just didn't look much like her. He gave it no thought. He was always told he was different and he felt different sometimes, called a freak and believed it when it was late at night but now he knew they were all telling the truth. He was a freak. All the terms he had called Zim and his kind were the same terms that could be applied to himself. He wanted to feel bad for his father, he kind of did, the guy couldn't procreate but why not just adopt?

Suppose it was male and human arrogance to have someone continue the legacy and actually be related to you. Problem was that Dib wasn't just related to him, he pretty much WAS him, just him as a kid. Sure there were differences, but only just. Genetically speaking they were the same person. His father, himself, and Louie were all the same person and that was somehow freakier than being told Gaz was a space queen of a race of people he had enslaved. The information brought about a million questions though, why did he make two and why didn't Dib know about him? The Professor was rich enough to house three children, if not a whole orphanage, so why...Then Dib remembered what Louie said, if he knew everything he would have run away and not looked back. What more could possibly be said that would damn both Professor Membrane and Dib's fragile psyche? Tak wasn't as shocked as Dib but certainly very surprised, I mean who wouldn't be?

The man she trusted and cared about was no more than a clone of his own father and his father was a scientist first, always, father maybe second if he had time for it. It was a twist for sure but for her it wasn't a huge thing. Dib was still Dib to her, his own person entirely even if a dna test might accidentally come up and call him someone else. He would always be Dib, not anyone else. He had his own thoughts, personality, laugh, and tastes all of which were very different from his "father" but Tak knew there was more. Dib was shook, to put it lightly, sort of like when you get off one of those gyrating rides and you still feel like you are moving when you aren't at all. He felt almost nauseous but was trying to tell himself it wasn't that big of a deal. The biggest issue with this was that he was never told but would he want to know? Maybe his dad was just shielding him from the truth, and he was ashamed to admit he, the world renound man of science, could not do the most basic human male function and have a baby. While that might be true, remember what was said about that reveal putting that into question?

"There's something else you need to know and I've kept this with me inside and let it just sit there. I never told a single soul...until today. I figure you need to know...you and Gaz both need to know what kind of man has raised you. While I don't ever truly think Gaz would have been in any danger, she wasn't his creation in any terms and she could easily defend herself... you on the other hand. You see I found out early in my life what I was, too early in my life, I was just barely four maybe five at best and I couldn't wrap my head around it. I could understand some of the big words because I was very educated, basically injected with the dictionary since my conception. I knew of two things, one I was not his son but...that's not enough of a reason to run away...no I ran because of what he intended to do to me. I'm not the first and there might have been more before you even but I knew why. They didn't make it, they were too sickly or deformed or died young. He wrote that I was displaying some traits that were not...sufficient. I have a mental disability, you see, and he realized this, thought it might get to the point of retardation even. Instead of treating me he thought he would...put me out of my misery."

Gaz felt her jaw go slack in total outrage at what new information was just brought to light, kept in the dark for over twenty years or more. Her father, well not really, but that man who tried in vain to raise them both was a killer. It didn't matter if he thought it was a mercy killing, he was not god. If it were Gaz, she would have rather her own child die from illness than do that to them. They'd have to be literally writhing, begging for death for her to pull any kind of plug but that wasn't even the case. It was built on assumption and asinine logic. So he had mental issues...so? Doesn't everyone have something wrong with their noggin? Gaz herself might be considered a sociopath or psychopath or both.

Zim was a megalomaniac with narcissistic tendencies and talked weirdly enough for someone to think his upstairs wasn't all there. Dib was all the levels of mind boggled you could be and hypocrisy of hypocrisy was that the professor had something seriously wrong with his own mind if he thought killing his own son was the right thing to do. Tak was stunned entirely now. She had respected that guy, even at one point toyed with the idea of ugh doing things with him and he had the nerve to think he could attempt murder and then just shrug it off? No Irken had ever heard of such a thing, killing your own young. Even the weakest amongst them were kept alive and served some sort of purpose, maybe they weren't invaders or doctors or engineers but they were alive and well.

Red and Purple didn't care for humans much but they were both horrified to hear that something like that was possible. It really wasn't Irken code of conduct or law to kill another even if some still did that. Krit couldn't grasp the idea and even after seeing all the madness of Dib he felt sorry for him. Zim only blinked a little and grimaced a bit. He didn't like Dib at all, not even a tiny bit, but he was mostly indifferent to Mr. Membrane. It was a cruelty even someone like he could not get behind. If there was one rule that stood the test of time was that if you never NEVER bring any harm to any smeet what so ever since they are the future.

He hadn't asked yet if his own were even okay yet and the thought still ran like Usain Bolt around his head but right now he couldn't ask. Regardless he thought of them and imagined one of them being disabled in any way. He'd love them still, teach them, train them to push past that, to not care about it or let people insult them. He could never...Zim touched his face because it felt both hot and wet. He was crying again but silently. He wished he wasn't, he looked so soft, but it upset him.

The one the most thrown for a loop was Dib. He had a mile long stare into the abyss, looking through everyone and seeing nothing. He looked like a soldier from those wars long ago, he was shell shocked. His father thought nothing of trying to attempt to end a small childs life. It didn't matter how or why but he didn't even think twice about it. What Dib wasn't privy to was that he had wrote that he wished his "son", Louie, would find happiness right after he ran away knowing he narrowly escaped death from his own parent. It was unsettling.

Then he went right back to his experimenting until he got perfection, which supposedly was Dib. A cold shiver went down his spine recalling how upset his father got when he would talk about "crazy things" Did he ever assume he too had mental issues? Would he have casually silenced him? And was Dib's own life graciously spared thanks to his father finding a wife? Those things would have to be answered by the man himself, which seemed unlikely. For now all questions had to be answered with a shaky yes, most likely. In a strange way, if this was all true anyhow, Gaz had saved his own life.

The man could not do anything to him as long as Gaz was around because she'd be a witness, that is if he planned to do anything at all. Perhaps he dropped it all anyways, even if he did think Dib truly insane, because his craziness was proven to be all true anyway, at least as far as aliens went. Whatever the case it didn't really matter. He had loved his family but how can you love a father who keeps such a dirty lie under wraps? How can you still love a man who already wasn't there for you much but add to that he had a long record of genetic clones that had died under his care and some of which he might have ended himself because they were... "flawed" in some way? And how dare any father say he loved their son or cared about him at all while remembering he did such things? Dib didn't need to ask and didn't want to, he didn't want to face that man ever again and look at him knowing what he had done and knowing the reason why, without even asking he knew.

"For the greater good," Dib darkly recited, a sliver of a laugh escaped him. "That's what he always says, isn't it? And I started to say it too...I was becoming like him...No I became him, which is what he wanted. He could have cloned anyone, someone physically strong and gifted but he cloned himself because he wanted another him, a little protégé, a little membrane junior." Dib carefully looked at his hands seeing all the lines in them knowing those were the same lines on Professor Membrane's hands, those hands that had ended lives...and Dib was no better. "but even at my lowest point I would never do something so...inhuman."

"Not to your OWN kid anyways," Gaz sourly shot at him, "but you'd gladly take the lives of others. It's so easy to do when you don't know them, isn't it? He let Louie go and you live because he got attached, simple as that. Same as your reason why you love Tak but hate Zim, you got to know one and had feelings, makes it a lot harder to treat that person like you treat the others."

Dib swallowed again, rubbing his arm and hissing a bit as if he got punched there. The words she shot were like an arrow of truth and the truth hurt. Hurt like a bitch. She could lie and had to recently but usually Gaz was blunt and honest, much like Tak was. She'd give you the straight truth and saved her sugar coating for her pastries, rarely if not ever using it on people. He had made Tak an exception to his rules because she had gotten close to him and he to her. He never really knew Zim. He couldn't say, even now after all these years, what he disliked, what his music preferences were, what he ate if he ate, and what he liked other than Gaz. All Dib needed to know to convict him eternally was his species and his hard encoded goals which Zim felt he had to do to prove himself.

Just like Dib had to do what he did because he felt he needed to prove himself, even if what he did was unlawful, immoral, and awful. They were not that different at all, if anything they had a lot in common, they could have been, if Dib had tried, good friends. If they had become friends Zim might have even given up on invading and just tried to have a normal life. Just another thing to add to his list of mistakes that kept growing by the second. Before Dib could even open his mouth to reply he noticed something staring at him in the face and it wasn't Louie like it was previously but a photograph held up so close to his eyes the image almost blurred. It was being held up by the person he had wronged just as much as Gaz, no much more than her. The photograph showed what looked like an Irken, a young one no older than the one that was with Zim but on closer inspection it had to be a Gallkin, he wasn't green.

"You've met his aunt. His name was Rift and he was a Gallkin soldier. He wanted to be an invader one day, even though he couldn't be and now never will all because of you."

Zim never spoke so spitefully, directly, and with so much more ice than he ever did but his voice and wording were also laced with remorse and even regret. Zim usually regretted nothing, and he would often spout that line out all the time, but he did regret having to lose this boy. The boy did look like him, surprisingly, just a different skin color, and it was as if Zim lost his own son or something. He wasn't entirely fond of Aunt Cazzma's coddling but understood why she did it to him specifically, it was like her nephew was back from the dead and having the life he should have had if he was alive. Gaz has glad Zim did that, Dib needed to see up and personal the faces of those he did away with. He looked at the photograph of that determined smiling youthful face and something inside him broke.

What made that boy different than a human boy? That boy shouldn't have even been in war, Gallkins don't even really fight but he felt like he needed to. Dib had forced him into battle and instead of soldiers they all became numbers, not faces. All the great wars were fought over petty crap and when in history class he would turn up his nose at that, especially seeing all the bodies. His big headed bigotry had warped him into this, this person who as a child could not fathom such travesties and now as an adult was doing them. Aunt Cazzma had looked into his eyes, dead in his eyes, right into his soul that day he saw her. She showed him no respect and he knew he didn't deserve it but also she showed him something he pretended not to see but was familiar with. Aching loss as if even to her last breath she would mourn Rift and whoever else from her family he might have taken from her.

"What do you want from me?! I can't turn back the clock, I wish I could! I can't apologize, there isn't any point!"

"I don't want your fucking apologies, Dib," Zim sharply jeered, his eyes nearly glowing with hellish rage that he'd been holding back until now. Sad as this situation and subject matter were, Gaz couldn't help but be aroused by that look he had, sincere fury radiating off of him so much that if you touched him, he'd burn you. "I want you and that...well you know what word I'd use, off my damn planet and far away from me and Gaz. You used to aggravate me, mildly amuse me, but you put her through a hell even she couldn't stand and myself. If it were up to me I'd banish you both to Saturn but that planet is too beautiful for you and you have a reputation of destroying beautiful things."

Gaz bit her lip to contain the spontaneous giddy laugh that was trying to come from her. He wasn't a speech maker by design or by nature but that was a hell of one and it was so badass. She loved that man! A long time ago Dib might have argued his tongue off with Zim, argued until his face turned bluer than his favorite shirt but not anymore. He only nodded in agreement, slowly breathing out, but never looked away from him or the picture. Tak could see the picture from where she was standing and though Irkens felt very little kinship with Gallkins they were still related and she did not like losing anyone, especially young ones. She touched her stomach. If this had continued her own young would be put into battle very early and they would die. She couldn't stand that at all. Gaz was right, it was different when you knew them. She didn't know her little ones personally but she knew them. Everyone else stayed silent, even Gir, and just waited and watched to see how this would all unravel. No one dared speak especially because Gaz might punish them.

"I think for now you and Louie should have a nice long chat with pops," Gaz affirmed, "and then we can banish you two to another planet. I'm going to banish you to earth so you can live there while Zim and I invade it and take it over in the name of Irk."

Just like that the quiet room burst with cheers from every Irken in their alliance, all of them liked this plan and in a couple of words and snaps Dib and Tak were hauled off on the first ship out of there along with Louie who exchanged his farewells. Gaz told him they would meet again and hopefully very soon and to give the wife her regards. Now while that was being taken care of there was something that had to be done first and foremost according to Zim anyways.

"We need to hold a coronation for you so everyone can know who is the true leader and once you're crowned we can get started on the invasion plans."

"Oooh a crown...I like the sound of that."

All the sudden Gir burst out of the crowd and hugged Gaz's leg tightly, finally able to show her just how happy he was that she was okay and through his joyful noises and cries he said something about children. This reminded Zim of the pressing issue he had but he didn't need to even ask, Gaz already knew he was about to and smiled at him.

"They are just fine, all four of them."

Zim's eyes went so wide she thought they might pop like balloons before he fainted entirely from hearing that number. Gir found this high-larious while Pixi just rolled her eyes comedically. Krit went to fan him, worriedly, and their small Irken army gave their congratulations. Purple and Red, Purple specifically, came up to her and told her that the Mother of Irk did leave her crown and a dress there and that Gaz could have them, if she wanted to. I mean after all they did belong to her by all regards so really, she was just reclaiming what was hers. That statement fit with everything. Yes. It made sense. Gaz was reclaiming what was rightfully always hers; the planet, the people, the throne, and soon with her Zim, they would reclaim what was his- Earth.


	23. Twenty-Three

Eventually Zim was resuscitated from his brief fainting spell and with the happy thought that he was not just going to be a father but to so many children. He was over the moon at the small armada Gaz had inside of her, with their combined strength their offspring would be awesome! It was mind boggling when he thought about how fast this all happened but he could say that he was ecstatic and not questioning it at all. Gaz certainly didn't seem bothered by it and why would she be? She could see no reason to be at all, she wanted to have them, to raise them in a clean free environment to grow and play and kick serious ass without fear or prejudice.

She would raise them like her mother raised her, with patience and understanding. Perhaps not entirely kind hearted to the core but she would never let them become what she had become because of negligence. Zim gave some orders to the small army they amassed to disperse and let all know that they would all be under new leadership, that Dib was taken off the spot he didn't deserve and replaced by his own sister but that things were most certainly going to be different. Every one of them agreed to this and went to spread the good news. As they left Zim, Gir, and Pixi all followed Gaz with Red and Purple leading.

"You know the Irk mother was the oldest Irken I've ever known," Red recalled, elucidating the information with a thoughtful face. "I think, by your years, she was um...5 thousand?"

"That's crazy. Is it common for you all to live that long?"

"Well usually we can live to half that, if we are lucky. I would say she's one in a million but I guess not, since there's you. I do wonder if you'll have a normal human life span or a long one."

"That's...a good question..." Zim halfway muttered, now suddenly concerned that he would outlive Gaz, watch her die slowly turning all wrinkly and gray haired. It didn't sit well with him and that was painted all over his face. Reincarnation or not she was still human, wasn't she? She had aged normally and reacted to things normally. Red and Purple looked at Zim's worried face, which is what Gaz was doing too while constantly being cuddled by Gir.

"No need to look so glum, Zim. We wouldn't let someone so important die or anything," Purple explained with a cheerful face, "Think about it, Tak wouldn't have wanted her oh so precious commander to die either soooo..."

"So she made a serum or something?" Zim asked with rising hope and excitement.

Purple only winked with a grin and Red nodded as they kept walking. Zim could relax now that he was sure his Gaz would not meet an untimely (for him) death and they could rule forever. Gaz held his hand tightly, weaving their fingers together sharing in his relief. The group continued going down a pathway and as they did the wall color began to change and it got darker. There were these electronic torches that made holograms of fire and they lit themselves each time they passed by one, illuminating the walls which showcased detailed painted on artwork. There were a lot of flowery designs and swirls but also there was a story being told too and the story kept coming unraveled to Gaz as she went through the dimly lit hallway.

Then she was greeted with a ginormous mural on the wall to the left after they turned the corner. There was planet Irk, the sister planet, all their moons, the galaxy, Irkens, Gallkins, and in the middle a large portrait of her; The Mother of Irk. She was indescribably gorgeous and certainly queenly. Also godly or godessly as it were. Her eyes were all the colors of Irken eyes, red, blue, purple, but mostly gold and her antenna were very long and curly black. On closer inspection they were a dark purple. Gaz touched the picture and immediately felt connected to her, like she knew her already and she kind of did didn't she? As Gaz was admiring the woman she used to be once a long time ago in a far away land the two ex-Tallest fetched the dress and crown. Zim stroked her back lovingly, spreading warm kisses to the back of her neck.

"She was...so beautiful..."

"Yes and she still is... If not more than she was already."

"Tch...you be quiet."

"Never," Zim passively aggressively responded, holding her tightly around her waist, "And I'm never letting you go ever again either."

Gaz relented, sighing against him with a small satisfied smile. She could only imagine the sheer agony he went through what was only half an hour ago, having discovered her lifeless form and faced with her mortality and sadly, her weakness but also his own. The proof of his devastation was still stained on his face in vivid orange. She took his hand and kissed it gently which caused him to shudder in delight. The last time she held him was what felt like a hundred years ago but was really only a day or two.

"Ah here we go! Found it!" Red announced, some type of fine material draped over his arm while Purple held a box big, enough for a tiara or crown.

When the dress was held before Gaz she gasped a little because she had never seen anything like it. It glowed as if it hid some type of fiber optics and it looked like it was sewn from space itself. The material looked sheer but also looked like if she touched it her hand would go right through. The only problem was that it was white and pastels, not exactly her favorite colors but Gaz would not get rid of or decline something so magical. She took it in her hands and it felt surprisingly ice cold and it was heavier than she thought but she had thought it would feel like clouds. It sparkled different colors whenever she turned it this way or that way, it was like a cloud actually or mist.

It was long too, almost like a ballgown of sorts with long sleeves and the figure it formed made it seem like it would be tight on her body. It was certainly the most glamorous thing she had ever seen and she thought it was far too nice for her but she would wear it with dignity and pride. She had no choice but to wear her own shoes which clashed with the dress in an ugly way. Her favorited combats were solid black and leather, worn, scuffed from wear. It was not the type of footwear for a Queens coronation clothing. Oh well, she would reinvent what it meant to be a Queen, they didn't all need to be in heels and long dresses. This was the 21st century, it was time all royals switched from stiff stuffy clothes to pants and sweaters. People should respect you no matter what you wear. Period.

"Thanks," Gaz said while holding up the dress. Gir ooohed at it and called it shiny. It really was. "But I might make some alterations."

"Do what you want to it, it's yours," Purple responded with a shrug, depositing the box into her kind of already full hands. "Just try to be careful with this, it's fragile."

Gaz opened the box and saw a crown that was fit for her in every regard. She would not tamper with it even if she knew how because it was perfect. It was more a circlet than a crown with pointy tops and big jewels though it did have some spikes. It was dark silver making it look almost black with one lone gem in the middle, it looked like some kind of opal which was, oddly enough, her birthstone. She agreed that both were just fine for her and requested that they all step out so she could change. She didn't care if she had difficulties and might need help, she would do it on her own and besides Zim none of them needed to see her undressed. Zim, obviously, agreed. The group departed, Gir making a big fuss about not wanting to leave "Gazzy" behind again but instead of continuing to drag him Zim just left him there.

It was clear he didn't mind Gir seeing her in that state and that he wanted Gir to keep an eye on her...just in case. She supposed she didn't mind if it was Gir... of course Zim could have stayed too but lord knows not both of them could because well Zim might, no he WOULD, get handsy. Seeing how much she missed him she kind of wanted him to stay and help her get undressed though the helping would take three hours...for reasons. She commanded Gir to sit still and not touch anything which he did, only singing annoyingly or whistling to himself, occasionally asking questions.

"You okay?"

Gaz looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She suddenly just realized it wasn't just Zim who had saw her dead...everyone did which included Gir. Poor robot, he must have had a hard time understanding what was wrong. He had been so clingy and lovey towards both of his masters that when hit in the face with one being gone forever, he must have been confused and hurt. No wonder he was asking if she was okay, he didn't understand how human bodies worked he wasn't sure if she was alright after being told she would never come back. Gaz picked him up and kissed his forehead, an extremely kind thing for her to do and she wondered if her motherly hormones were in overdrive right now, then told him she was fine and would be forever.

"Yaaaaaaaaay!"

Gaz undressed herself ignoring Gir's wild giggles about her being "nakie". She rolled her eyes. As she wiggled the dress on she felt something about it warm up and it wasn't nearly as tight as she thought it was. She noticed now it was no longer the stark white color, but it was black now. It wasn't a trick of the light or anything, it just up and changed colors and she wondered if it was just a color changing dress. She didn't know much about Irken tech especially with their clothing but she liked this color, it darkened the pastels too so the lilacs turned dark purples, the baby blues turned indigo, the pinks now a deep red. That's not all that changed now that she did a double take. It couldn't just be her, the dress was shorter now, at a much tolerable above knee length. She wouldn't question it, maybe it conformed to the style of the wearer and the wearer had to be the true Queen.

She shrugged, at least now her shoes matched. Her white skull necklace sat perfectly on her chest, which had a approvable amount of cleavage, proud and brilliant bone white against the black night time shroud. She clutched it, she wished her mom was here to see her getting crowned but maybe she could see her in, in some strange way. Gir actually put on her crown for her, extending his arms towards her head and gratefully he was very careful with the breakable object. It fit her just right, so did the dress like a glove but not like a tight glove if that makes any sense. It was all made to her measurements even though the Irk Queen was a slender woman and Gaz was, especially given her current state, on the plus side. Gir took something out of his head, it was a tube of lipstick in her favorite color,a dark velvety burgundy.

"So you can look extra purdy," He explained though that didn't explain how he got it or why he had it.

Gaz pat his head and applied it. Perfect. She was ready. "Come on Gir, I got a planet to rule."

"Finally!"

Gaz couldn't help but at least chuckle at Gir, it was like he, like his master, had been waiting forever for her to take a seat as the head of the Irken empire. Gir skipped merrily beside her, tongue sticking out with a dopey grin. As the door opened to reveal her Zim, who had cleaned his face, was the first to see her, his mouth opening wide only for it to close and his teeth to catch his lower lip.

"My Irk...!" He exclaimed, praising her with his eyes but also scanning her body with a fiendish desire to just tear the clothes right off her. Damn that woman and her curves. If only they were alone, he'd allow his people to hear how only he could please her because he'd have her screaming his name in two seconds. He cleared his throat, trying to clear his mind with it. Only his throat stayed clear, his mind was still filled with things that if he told her would make her turn as red as his eyes. He took her hand in his and gave it a slow kiss.

"I'll take that as you approve," Gaz remarked sassily, knowing the answer already. He scoffed playfully then whispered close to her ear.

"As soon as I can I'll show you how much I approve."

She shivered as lightly as she could, it wouldn't do to be shaking or blushy in front of her people now would it? She shoved him a little to the side with her hip but was happy to let him lead her to where she would sit and rule. She never thought in her wildest dreams not even if she was high on drugs (not that she did drugs) did she ever imagine she'd be here right now. The most she ever thought she'd amount to is a bitter game designer, maybe she could run a corporation, but certainly not Queen of the same aliens her brother had chased all his life. Not only that but soon to be mother as well with the father being Zim.

She had always secretly very deep down had the tiniest crush on him when she was small, before that fateful day, but that day it grew and blossomed like a corpse flower. She never really had any crushes before except on the slayer in her video games but strangely, oddly, bizarrely, he did look like Zim. It was weird. It was like some secret entity had an agenda that it pushed on her because why else would a vampire slayer be a green dude with red eyes? She looked at Zim briefly and he looked at her, smiling with just his mouth. He looked so damn proud of her and so in love with her. It was beyond flattering. She had never been so cherished in her life until she met him.

Zim didn't come off to anyone as a romantic type or even a nice person, he was randomly screaming, always scheming, a bad boy to the core, destroyer of everything, inventor and all around immature despite being like over a hundred or something. He barely cared for friends but then again none of them cared for him, the humans that is, so when he found something genuine, something that he really liked, he wasn't about to let it go. All the robos liked her too. His army liked her, even it seemed Tenn had warmed up to her which was good because if she didn't Gaz would have booted her into space without a helmet and watched her struggle for air with glee.

The only people who didn't seem to like Gaz were humans which were the same people who didn't like Zim but those that had defied them, betrayed them, hurt them, and cared very little for their own planet would soon be writhing like the worm babies they were. Soon Gaz was revealed to the massive crowd that had all gathered around inside The Massive, having been rallied by Krit, Skoodge and the others. They had heard Dib's butt was keelhauled and this purple haired human was to lead them now, as their empress. They didn't seem to even question it and it seemed even his most loyal actually didn't like him at all. Gaz blinked a little at the crowd, not sure if she was meant to make a speech or just sit down or what. All Zim did was lead her to a ornate chair and stood beside her.

"Irkens," Red's voice boomed loudly enough without a microphone to be heard by all, "for a long time we have been under the rule of the one who called himself Dib, the human of Earth who dared think himself a Tallest. We have suffered at his hands for too long but no more! His reign is over but so is ours. We are no longer your leaders, it's not our right anymore. This young lady is and remains to be the true Mother of Irk, your Queen Gaz."

She waved nervously to the crowd, wanting to not be nervous or shy and she usually wasn't but wasn't sure what to do. However that seemed enough for them and they all cheered for her. Ninety percent of them didn't even know her and some only knew who she had been the sister to. She wondered if her being the rebirthed creator was enough for them to switch allegiance or just plum not care. She hoped she could be a good ruler by their standards, firm but fair. At the very least she would be nothing like Dib and nothing like the previous Tallest. She would respect them and treat them like people you know, unless they did wrong by her or Zim, who should be noted as being their King. They weren't married by earth law but they were mated by Irken law, so he should be treated no different. Gaz coughed a little bringing Red and Purple to her attention. She beckoned them with a curl of her finger bidding them to bend to her.

"Yes, my Queen?" Purple asked gallantly, nicer and more open to this than Red was, every movement he did or every word he spoke seemed stilted and awkward. Not ruling was was weird for him, bowing to another was odd.

"Don't call me that... I mean I know what I am but hearing it is kinda...I dunno it's just not for me. I've been called Miss Gaz so far and that's fine. Also you should announce that Zim is kind of you know...the king..."

"Oh right right! Got it!" He interrupted the cheering to make the following proclamations that none should call her Queen or Irk Mother, and that her name was just fine the next was that Zim is here life mate so therefor he is a ruler as well. There was a light murmuring before they all clapped again, but noticeably less excited as before. Zim didn't seem to notice or care as he soaked in the praise but Gaz did not like that even their cheering was less for him so she shot a cold look at the crowd, silently demanding the respect he deserved. All the sudden the cheers got louder and they all called his name in praise.

That was more like it. After all he went through, after all he suffered, after all he had done for them and lost or almost lost for them, he deserved this much. They ought to kiss his feet honestly because they had all treated him with disdain and disgust because of past mistakes and his small stature but yet he still nearly died, and so did she, for them. Zim soaked in the worshiping he had been waiting for all his life but considered himself secondary to her because it was because of her that he was here right now. Casually he leaned onto the arm of the throne and helped her onto it. There was only one throne there and that did not matter to him, he was fine just sitting by her but without him even asking a less fancy chair was brought for him. Gaz let them all cheer for a while then put up her hand as she had seen Purple do and others who had been in leadership. Everything stopped immediately.

"Now that I am properly crowned, I think it's been past time for us to finally invade Earth, to take it for ourselves, to raise the Irken empires flag upon it!"

The crowd of green bodies all agreed to that which included Zim who leaned close to her. "Well said as always. Should we start the preparations now?"

"Hmm...not right now right now...I'd like to see where I'm going to be staying. If I have to live here, I need somewhere to sleep you know."

"Of cour...wait...Oh... you're absolutely wicked you know, trying to get me alone in a bedroom with you is not going to end well."

"Oh yes it will," Gaz recountered with a sly smirk which Zim returned.

It really didn't take too long after her coronation for that lovely dress and crown to find their way off of her in the luxurious room she was provided with. It did, however, take long for Zim to properly show his newly minted Queen his unwavering hot passionate loyalty to her. Even after all of that neither one of them was nearly exhausted enough to not come up with an amazing plan to conquer earth. Meanwhile there was another alien and a human who were together but their circumstances were not even half as happy. Tak and Dib had landed carefully right outside Membrane Lab with Louie in the ship with them. Tak's ship, to her dismay, was now permanently corrupted, so they went by the Gallkin ship. The whole ride had been mostly quiet, save for a few questions piped up by a curious Dib.

He had been dreading go back here and facing that man, facing the truth of what he had done and hearing his questionable logic as to why he had done it. Even now he could not say he hated him, how after all those years? But he didn't know if he loved him or liked him so what was left? Louie was in the same boat, he also didn't want to face him, this man who almost ended his life because he had a brain abnormality, and not even a deadly one. As it turned out the only thing he had was a form of low leveled autism but that never stopped him from working, from loving, from having two wonderful children. He operated normally it's just sometimes he had strange behaviors, little habits that were hard to break, he got anxious a lot and he felt a weird creeping feeling when certain things didn't happen at a certain time.

None of his kids had it but even if they did, he'd love them. How could he not love and protect them? It was odd though, they were technically more Professor Membranes Kids than Dib or Gaz, seeing as Louie was basically the Professor himself. Just another odd thought that crossed his mind that he wished didn't. Intaking a big breath the trio took their first step into the unknown. No matter what happened, good or bad, it would all end the same. Louie knew better than anything that Zim would be coming back with Gaz sooner than later and take over and being the pitiful country that they were the people would all surrender easily.

He wasn't afraid of whatever future that might be because he knew Gaz would, at the very least, make sure he and his family were well provided for. He felt she would not let this world go to ruin. It really almost didn't matter if it stayed the same or whatever, because he felt like he had accomplished something, he gave Gaz what she needed and wanted, which is more than any other family member had done for her. Regardless he knew it couldn't possibly get worse. Even if it did he was more scared of meeting up with his past then whatever the future would bring.

The Professor was basically right there as soon as they entered the front door and he turned with his clipboard in hand seeing who had walked in, having had Dib and Tak missing for some time. Now he could see why and he could clearly see betrayal and upset on all their faces. He didn't run or hide, he just sighed heavily and motioned them all into his office. The last thing he wanted was a huge scandal and the thought of that made Dib angry. However Dib had acted no different when Gaz dropped a huge truth bomb at his speech. No more though, no more hiding for posterity sake. Dib shook his head no but moved forward.

"We aren't going in there so you can keep this all a secret, dad. You are going to listen and answer our questions or we will just leave. Take your pick."

"Son I..." The professor started, looking side to side at the onlookers in the laboratory.

"I see...fine then. I just wanted to know why you would think it's okay to clone yourself and try to kill one of your own clone children but I guess you won't tell me. You just love your secrets more than you have ever loved anything else."

Dib has just flat out said it, he didn't let his so called father get away with this without others knowing. Dib was known for being crazy back in the day but everyone had celebrated him now, no one would really question his sanity anymore. There was a lot of murmuring in the crowd and accusatory words but the Professor seemed unphased by them. He raised up his hands like he was surrendering at gun point or something.

"Fine, ask away."

"You serious? No more dodging, no more trick answers, no insinuations, no half truths, no lies?"

"I'll be honest with you. I owe you that much."

"Hmph...I wasn't expecting you to go down so easily. So...you know who this is then, right?" Dib asked somewhat harshly, pointing his thumb over at Louie.

"Yes. I called him Ben, I suppose you could call him your identical twin brother but I'm sure you figured that one out already."

"I don't go by that name anymore...My name is Louie now and if it were up to you I wouldn't even be here right now, having a wife and two kids, living in a decent home. You would have taken that away from me and why? Tell everyone why."

"You make it sound like it was a one day easy decision for me, Louie. Trust me it was one of the hardest things for me to do, to realize I had to do. My readings indicated that your mental status was in the red and your chance of survival was minimal. I thought you would be suffering, that I'd have to watch you become some kind of wheel chair ridden vegetable who would be made fun of by other kids. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. I love you, all of you. When you ran away I didn't look for you not because I'm a jerk but because I knew you'd be better off without a monster like me anyways...but I missed you...so I created you again. Dib was my second chance...to be a good father...not that I turned out to be a real role model anyways...and I'm sorry for that...for everything."

Louie sat there wide eyed at the confession, feeling a lump form in his throat that was hard to swallow. He hadn't been expecting some sort of apology or explanation that didn't sound ridiculous. Neither did Dib apparently they shared the same facial expression which was a bit darkly humorous because they shared the same face. Louie could not remember all that he read in the documents and only read really one page, Zim had not read even that far, and what little was known had gotten them to the point of loathing the man in front of them.

They called him all sorts of names turning him into a cruel devil, a mad scientist who played God and didn't care for human life. They turned him into a monster, just as he said. The fact that he might even feel guilty, might even be hurting or thinking about it just as much as they were seemed improbable. They had painted him as heartless, a barbaric person, and not even fit to be a father. Sorry should not have covered it at all but now he had taken his goggles off for the first time in a decade or more to wipe off his eyes. He was crying, he was upset, he regretted. He was not a monster, he was just a human who made a terrible terrible mistake that he wished he didn't make. When he told Gaz that the truth that she couldn't handle almost broke him, he wasn't kidding.

"And Dib, I have always always been proud of you. I just...never knew how to tell you that. Your mother always said you would do great things."

"Dad...I...I don't even know what to say anymore...I thought you...you didn't even give a damn about us...about me...about him...about Gaz... she didn't think so either."

"Well that's to be expected," The Professor replied, showing off his brown eyes and mouth to the world. Something about his face looked both young and beyond his years at the same time. He was a handsome man but they could both see that though they were his clones they weren't exactly like him. "I haven't been there for her now have I? Where is she, by the way? Is she safe...?"

"Oh um...well...that's a long ...story..." Dib nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head and looking at Tak.

Tak saw no reason to bullshit anymore so she just blurted it out with no holds bar. "She's been crowned the Queen of the Irken empire and is probably on her way here right now with a small armada to take over the planet with Zim."

The room got eerily silent, the only noise was a cricket chirping. Suddenly from out of literal nowhere the professor started laughing as if he was told a great joke and Tak dearly hoped that he didn't think she was joking. She very rarely ever joked about anything. She couldn't even tell a good knock knock joke. His laughter wasn't loud or even remained that long. When he was done he looked like the new information was something pleasant, he looked content and even glad.

"She was always an overly ambitious girl."

"You mean...you don't even care?" Tak asked him wearily, shocked at him right now. Had he lost his marbles?

"I've interfered my whole life with her, I think it's about time to let her grow up and make her own decisions- no matter what they are. If she's happy then I don't care what it is she does. She always wanted to take over the world, I still have her kindergarten paper on what she wanted most for the future. She wrote; world domination."

"I... don't even think I can respond to that..." Dib stated, flabbergasted and confused. His mind had jumped through so many hoops today it was beginning to wear him down to the point of wanting to just take a nap to stop it from thinking so hard.

"As a father myself I understand. I was on Gaz's side because she's my sister, I just wanted to see her smile, like a real smile not like an evil one."

"Her mother would have loved to see the woman Gaz has become."

"Oh...yeah about that..."

Professor Membrane listened as Dib explained everything, about Matthew, about how they found Gaz no longer breathing, about how Dib came to accept Zim, about her coming back to life, about how she was the rebirthed version of the creator of Irken kind, how she was pregnant, and most importantly that their mother was alive and well. The Professor listened intently, silently nodding. It was a lot for anyone to take in especially all the random lab people who nosily stayed to hear this juicy gossip. It must have all sounded like a plot of some weird comic book to them but it was true. He didn't seem shocked or surprised by any of this, only looking at the odd group in front of him with perceptive eyes.

"I can't believe that Gaz is pregnant. My goodness, so young."

"That's the part that's hard to believe? Not mom being okay and on a distant planet?"

"Oh I knew that! I didn't believe her story at first but you've proven it now. I had always had this feeling in me that she wasn't dead or anything and there's a star in the constellation ursa major that always sort of reminded me of her and always twinkles when I look at it. So I guess that's where she is then. I do miss her... wonder if I'll ever see her again... never did apologize to her either."

"It's been like ten years...I'm sure she forgives you..."

"Ari was always beautiful but like your sister she was stubborn and could be hot headed. I think she'd only forgive me if I apologized to her face."

"Her name was Ari...I had forgotten..."

"Well technically its Arianna but that was always too long for her."

Everything was not going the way Dib thought it would, they were having a semi casual discussion like he didn't just reveal to whoever was listening all the secrets his father held. Tak didn't even know what to do or say other than stand there dumbly with her Sir unit doing the same. They had come to get some answers but mostly to berate and degrade him but Dib was learning forgiveness. If he held in injust anger for too long he'd end up hurting more people. Plus his father was sincerely sorry for what he had done. They just assumed his whole life just like he had done with Zim.

When it got down to it there was nothing he knew about his father other than the basics and even those were minimal. He liked grilled cheese, listened to seventies disco music a lot as well as 80's soft rock, he took his coffee straight, and he loved science. That was about it. Louie knew even less because he didn't want to know but looking at him now, he did not see this warped figure that had always plagued his mind. He saw a hard working man who wished sometimes he wasn't so hard working so he could spend more time with his family. He had let his childrens childhood slip by him without notice and on top of that barely even gave them a childhood. It was no wonder they, specifically Gaz, grew up so fast.

One day he just turned and saw two strangers who vaguely resembled the small bodies who resided in his home. Overnight, it seemed, Dib had turned into a strapping tall young man with a strong-minded attitude and some confidence, and when he laughed it could brighten up the darkest laboratory. Gaz had turned into a lovely lady, a real go getter, intelligent maybe even more so than he was, and full of fire, when he looked into her eyes he saw the two women he loved- her and her mother. Then there was Louie who he barely got to know, he had left the house when he was five.

He must have had a rough life but he got through it okay, ended up with a happily ever after that he needed to have. Professor Membrane was still kind of young, in retrospect, and already he had two grandchildren just from Louie. Now he was told he'd be having more from Gaz and he was not aware yet that there was more to come from Dib, more so Tak. Looking at Louie right now, though, he could see a good husband, a dedicated father, an all around nice guy. It was odd he never bumped into him seeing as he still lived in the city but then again Professor Membrane didn't go out much.

"I was just thinking to myself that all things considered it would be best if you packed up and went back home, with Tak. This...this isn't meant for you. None of this." He was gesturing to everything but he even meant the outside filled with his face on everything. Dib agreed. He liked attention and fame at first but that faded quickly. He wanted to go back to what he was best at; conspiracies and theories, hunting the paranormal, chasing after dreams. Only this time he'd have Tak by his side, only this time he'd be supported. He was sure that when the Irken armada invaded that Gaz would make his life a living hell but he'd endure whatever she had to throw at him. He'd been through a lot worse. Though he couldn't say he wanted any of this. He had worked all his life to avoid this catastrophe, to thwart the alien menace in its path but now he'd have to endure one of his biggest nightmares; that Zim had won and that Gaz was all for it. Not much he could do now but live with it. He looked up towards the sky knowing soon, very soon- The nightmare would begin.


	24. Twenty-Four

The plan was made, the game was set, and it was time to put it all in action. Gaz tucked her hair behind her ear as she went through the procedure one last time for everyone before they finally got it through their heads. It was simple enough because Earthlings were simple-minded, they should have no problem invading. Zim led his queen and their minions to his ship which would be at the head of the fleet. Just in case there was any resisrance all the ships were outfitted with a million different forms of defensive and offensive weaponry. Minimoose casually floated by Gir who kept trying to poke him.

"I'm not touching yooouuu."

"Squeak!"

"Stop it you two," Gaz reprimanded, giving them a stern once over. She couldn't believe she'd most likely have to be dealing with four living breathing versions of what Gir acted like. Given Zim's libido and unquenched desire she'd inevitably have more. She was still tingling all over because of what they had just did but refused to let that be shown on her face. Zim's clawed hand touched her lower back, closer to her hip as he walked with her. He was excited, she could feel that and see it resonating in his big ruby orbs. This had been a long time coming, not just the years before but all his life he had been wanting to invade a planet, it was what he was born to do. He was like a kid at Christmas and it was too cute.

"Happy, Zim?"

"Happy doesn't cover it!"

She smirked at him. She felt exactly the same. The two got inside the ship, Zim almost leaping from the deck right into his chair. He was ready to do this, he was literally born ready. Krit had joined them yet again in the ship, having become accustomed to being around them and they didn't mind his company. He was a good little soldier and had proven himself worthy of Zim's approval. It was a little strange without Pixi but she wasn't theirs so it was fine. She was with her true masters who had recently been promoted to the new commander and general, since those spots were open. It gave them some power but not more than Gaz, of course. At least they weren't given the position of cleaners or something worse, and they could still get respect and free food.

Gaz leaned back, casually nibbling a pink frosted donut with extra sprinkles that she had nabbed. She broke off a piece and put it in Zim's mouth. He let out a muffled expression of thanks. He hadn't had anything to eat for days now that he thought about it. He licked the frosting that had gotten on the corner of his mouth but scarcely tasted the overly sweet confection. All he could taste was her, which he was totally fine with. Krit asked if Gaz could put on another one of her, he called them "moving artwork discs". She smiled and tried to see if she had anything in her bag for him that he hadn't already seen and found one, popped it in and thus the ride stayed free of Gir's annoyingness because the movie occupied his attention. Krit settled in to enjoy whatever was on the screen while Gaz enjoyed sitting there imagining the panicked screams soon to ensue.

The people of what was still called Dibtopia were just going about their mundane, useless, pitiful lives with cheery smiles, entirely unsuspecting of what was going to happen today. Women pushed their babies in strollers, men tipped their brimmed hats, kids waited for school buses, etcetera etcetera. It was a perfectly bright, sunny, cloud filled day. The birds were singing and all that jazz. It was disgustingly perfect almost, too storybook and child's t.v show like. At any moment it seemed like a bright bouncing character would appear. No such luck for the denizens of the over protected city. No, instead they got a dark cloud that nearly blocked out the yellow sunshine causing everyone to look up, disappointingly expecting rain. There was certainly going to be a rain, vengeance would rain down upon them.

They all started scattering, running around with their hands in the air, terror, confusion, panic all of it and more was on display. Their shrieks were music to the ears of the two located inside of the ship leading an army of Irken ships towards earth. Of course they all went to tell their savior, their hero, all prayed to him to save them once again. Dib looked up into the sky and sighed a little. He knew this was coming and yet as much as he knew he still was disturbed by the sight. There were more than ten battle cruisers dotting the skyline all filled with green bodies ready to descend upon the helpless humans. The ships were heading towards the capitol building, if he knew Zim he'd land right on top of it for dramatic effect. He knew that they would ask for him anyways, to step down and surrender, so he looked at Tak and she got the memo. That's where everyone should be headed.

He got into his car after explaining to everyone where to go, remaining calm but looking tired. Tak was by his side, squeezing his shoulder. Whatever fresh hell Gaz was brewing it didn't matter, Tak would stay by his side until the end and after if it was possible. They drove, not speaking much, but even if they went at breakneck speeds they wouldn't get there before Zim and Gaz. Indeed that was true because when Dib was a quarter of the way there the ship had already made its landing, just as he had supposed, right on the very top of the Capitol building. All the president's guards were pointing their guns at the ship while the President himself cowered in fear behind one of the more burly guards.

Those puny guns were no match for even the most basic of Irken affair, nevermind the unlimited untapped potential Gaz had in just one of her finger tips. Neither of them were scared at all, they did not know the word fear. There was a large crowd of people gathered, all with obvious fright written all over them and especially now faced with the one alien who they had heard had gotten free. There were some dark thoughts of people who had knew or assumed this would happen but most thought their beloved Dib would always have their backs and catch him as he did before. It seemed as if he had not succeeded and the green scum that they had all learned to hate had not only gotten free but got his army of like-minded aliens together to take over.

What no one expected is who else was with him. Zim, as always, helped Gaz out even though she really could manage it on her own but he was used to doing it so meh whatever she'd let him. She kind of like the attention he gave her. The sunlight shimmered onto her highlighting her royal regalia, giving her a glowing aura from the sun's rays. In her full splendor, crown and all, she appeared before these swine, head and back straight, staring down at them with a sense of authority. It sent a chill through everyone, even Zim and Krit had to shudder. Zim, after composing himself before his splendiferous Queen, kissed her hand then grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against him.

This was something to show that she was his and he was hers but also to help him do what he was going to do. Gir had been trained to do this over and over until he got it right and it HAD to be done right or else they would look less imposing and less cool too. Gir acted like a lightweight short use jetpack and lowered them to the ground in a stream of steam and thank all the things that he did do it correctly. Krit just jumped down there, easily taking the fall damage that might have twisted a human leg but only mildly hurt his. It was thanks to Zim that his legs were able to withstand such things. The guns were still pointed at them and he sized up the nearest officer with a scowl. Sure he could take him but it was threatening his Gaz that he couldn't stand.

"Lower your weapons, all of you. We won't destroy you all in ten seconds flat unless we have a reason to. Trust me I could literally snap my fingers and you'd all be gone like a bad memory."

Nobody even questioned it because when Gaz said things, she said them persuasively. Almost immediately the weapons were lowered, some of them even dropped. Gaz was a frightening entity on earth, everyone knew to watch out for her if you got on her bad side. Heck even if you didn't, you'd best step out of the way. They had all seen her as a child beating the snot out of people or somehow levitating with her eyes aglow. Lord only knows what she was capable now, and paired with an outer space criminal with technology beyond their years? Forget it. No point in even trying. Besides which it wasn't like Gaz to wear kitschy items like crowns on her head. They all sort of assumed it must mean something but were too stupid to figure it out. There was a small podium with an American eagle plastered to the front of it and several microphones. Gaz tapped one lightly and all parties cringed at the feedback. After everyone settled down a bit she moved forward to speak.

"People of earth, I'm sure you all know who I am but to those that don't let me enlighten you. I was Dib's sister, Gaz. It's still my name but I am not his sister, not in my book. I've joined forces with the Irken alliance who have named me their Queen. It's kind of a long story why but all you need to know is I lead them now. For a long time now you've tortured Zim on live television, bought dvds of it even, showed your friends, your neighbors, and your kids. Did any of you stop to think how sick you all are? This is coming from me! I mean what did you do it for, why did you enjoy it? Just because he's from a different planet or because Dib told you to? I'm not going to even bother asking if you have a conscious. You don't. So, now you are faced with someone who has ultimate power and control of the galaxy, your planet is literally in the palm of my hand right now. You either surrender or die."

That was Dib's own "campaign" whenever facing against any other life forms so that's what she used, seeing as it was only fair they be treated by a human like they were aliens. They should just be glad she wasn't subjecting them to cruel and unusual punishments of various degrees...at least not yet she wasn't. Their torture would come soon enough. She had been too merciful with Dib, mostly because she didn't want to tarnish their family cloth with more blood but also because her Mom really wouldn't like that. He got off lucky.

These people...they'd be lucky if she didn't rip them a new hole. For what they did to Zim, what they inadvertently did to her, how they praised and loved Dib blindly, how they paraded around like there was nothing wrong, for this and many other reasons they would pay. Zim's hand stood on her back and his posture was just as good as hers, giving himself a stoic, menacing look which was amplified by the firm distaste and much too held back anger in his eyes. How he longed for vengeance of a physical sort. The last good hit he had gotten seemed eons ago. He needed to seriously punch someone and since Matthew got away with being exploded, he needed to take out all that built up rage on someone. The people who embarrassed him the most would have to do.

She crossed her arms a little under her chest and glared at them, awaiting their decision. All the ships surrounded them, some very large but not as large as The Massive, clearly, but big nonetheless. They could shoot laser beams strong enough to disintegrate a building and no one even knew what Gaz could do with just a flick of the wrist. She didn't have too much control of her powers, truly, but they did come naturally to her. She had no problem out right demolishing everything. Well she did have a teeny problem with it. Some people she liked were here. Very few but one in particular, Louie, shouldn't explode and neither should his family. So enslavement was probably for the best, at least for the populous or those that deserved it. She had a list all ready to go. The president nearly threw an overly large key at Gaz trembling as he told her to take it. It was the key to the city or a copy of it. Gaz raised an eyebrow to him and Zim growled hard at something almost hitting her.

"This is just a symbol. I want your unconditional surrender, I want you all bowing to us- your new rulers of this planet."

As soon as Gaz ended her sentence a familiar blue car pulled up with two people inside of it everyone knew. Dib got out of the cars listening to the masses try and beg him to save them, to get rid of these invaders once and for all, but instead he strolled right up to the podium and did something that even surprised Gaz. He got on his knee and bowed to her. It had been too long that she had imagined her brother bowing before her, ever since they were kids, and now it felt like the world had finally shifted towards her favor. Finally all the pieces were coming together. Zim wanted to demand he go lower than that, demand that he lick the gravel even and that was too good for him. The boy, yes boy he was not a man in Zim's eyes, had been more than a thorn in his side. He was a javelin. He was a spear. He was some big pointy object rammed into him. Tak looked over at Dib then over at Gaz then Zim. She didn't want to bow to Zim at all, it was beneath her but Gaz was their queen, like it or not and that made Zim second in command. She had already disrespected them more times than she could count. She kneeled to them as well.

"I give up full authority to you. Anything you want, it's yours."

Everyone heard Dib loud and clear. Their lord and savior had stepped down off his heavenly cloud and promoted her to it, her the demoness who would likely see them burn alive before the day was out. How could he just do that? Surely he could stop her. Gaz didn't care what they thought, let the fools have their squabbles. The first thing to do was take over this city, then the United States, and soon the world. It might take a while or maybe it would take a day. It didn't matter to her because the longer they drew it out the worse it was going to get for them. She wanted to liberate her captured comrades first and foremost, then it was time for redecorating and recolonization.

Enslavement would happen sometime in there. For now it was no longer Dibtopia and he was no longer the god they all served. There was a new god in town and her name was Gaz. She walked from behind the podium in front of the crowd with Zim and crew following, the people parting for her, some jumping out of her way as far as they could. Zim dared one of them to try something. He dared. In fact he invited it. He was already thirsty for blood and it needed to be sated. If he hadn't had some ehem "release" earlier he'd have just picked a random and broke his neck for the fun of it. His trigger finger twitched every time someone moved even slightly.

"Relax, Zimmy. They wouldn't dare lay a finger on me."

"That doesn't mean I won't end their pathetic putrid itsy bitsy puny lives."

"Be my guest."

Zim scanned the crowd for faces he remembered when he landed on one. He swiped his foot under their leg then kicked them in the face. After that he whistled a jaunty tune as he went on with Gaz.

"Who was that?"

"Now that I think about it...I don't even think I've seen him before."

They both nonchalantly shrugged at the same time and said. "Oh well."

The group got to the jail simple enough and with help from Zim's trusty Pak they freed everyone with Keef so ecstatic that he lept onto Zim and nearly killed him with a crushing hug. Gaz pulled him off as hard as she could but it was hard to break him off. They were all brought up to speed, given the bare basic version of the story and though it sounded ludicrous most of them just didn't care as long as they were free. Now with the rebels out of their cells they could proceed as planned. Ghost reunited with her sister whom she clung to like a koala bear to a tree. Her sister held her back just as tightly.

After the warm reunion everyone followed her out of the jailhouse, even more pissed off than before especially Francine who was still distraught about losing her finest work. They had been trained to take care of Dib and his crew but they didn't mind a few others, a lot of the group was just as surly and as mad at the world as Gaz was, well sort of as much. It was hard to get to Gaz levels of angst and hate. She was what all the wicked beings of the world aspired to. All together they were able to destroy every piece of Dib-marked merchandise possible, taking the greatest pleasure in knocking down and demolishing his statue. Gir was playing in the rubble when it was all finished.

In it's place she would put whatever Zim wanted to there, it had been his plot of land originally. So of course, to spite Dib and to boost his own ego, he put up a big bronze statue of himself with Gaz beside him of course. Gir whined about not being included and soon it was just a big cluster of characters but mostly Zim, he was the most important and biggest. They planted an overly large Irken flag on top of the capitol building, claiming it as their own and then they remodeled it, with the "help" of human slaves to become the new headquarters. Soon food courts popped up, then they rebuilt her beloved Bloaty's in its full splendor. It was not something Zim cared for at all but it made Gaz happy.

More arcades were created, music was brought back, freedom of choice was given to those that deserved it and the skooling system was changed drastically to teach things that were actually useful. Ms. Bitters was still instated, yes, the old creepy lady was still alive and kicking and would be as long as there was misery to spread. In that way Gaz sort of liked her. Skools no longer had textbooks that favored only the winners but told everything, the harsh truths, the bitter pills, the real stories, and of course tales upon tales of Zim's awesomeness and Dib's wretchedness. There was now Irken studies from language courses to culture and even biology.

The Dib part of the museum was torn down to make way for more information about the glory of the Irken empire, telling the history of the Irk mother and how she became Gazlene Membrane- the feared yet equistedly beautiful (that was Zim's words not her own). A new synthetic non sticky, eco friendly glue suit was made to protect from rain and research was done into why it affected them so terribly. Water itself had become 60 percent cleaner, food 90 percent pure garbage but it was pure garbage that was self sustainable at least and fitted the lifestyle Americans were more accustomed to.

They should have a choice whether to be obese or not. The drones were still operational but only there to keep the rabble in line, not to spy on everyones day to day. Soldiers marched down the streets keeping the peace but no one would step a toe out of line less they face whatever Gaz and Zim had to dish out. Purple hair dye had become suspiciously popular amongst tween girls especially those going through certain phases but none of them could perfect the right shade or shape of Gaz's own hair. Songs were sung in all languages about how mighty the Irkens were, especially Zim.

Money was treated differently. Since humans became so greedy over paper it was decided that paper would only be used for drawing and stuff but there would be no money system, only bartering for goods like the olden times. People would do things because they wanted to or had a passion for it, not just to make ends meet. All homeless were sheltered properly, all mentally ill given due treatment with free healthcare, and there was no more class system. Strike that humans were still lower class than Irkens and it would remain that way. Zim was finally able to take Gaz to Spookon and the new Invadercon. There was even an invadercon 2.

At one of them there was an unveiling of the first comic based off of Zim written by one of the more reclusive members of Gaz's original gang, John Vasquez. Dib had become a paranormal expert, if you call call paranormal researching something you could become an expert in. He was back to being kicked around some and called a weird dork but now he had Tak by his side and a lot of people didn't mess with her or her bionic arm. Tak wasn't into the paranormal but joined him anyways, together that had the 10th highest rated ghost hunting show. Professor Membrane was still a renound scientist and even worked closely with Gaz and Zim, despite everything saying that shouldn't be the case. He had given her his apologies and Zim as well then told her if she needed anything, scientific wise, he'd lend a hand.

He became exceedingly close with the Irken Doctor Sox, who created life saving medicines and remedies for all kinds. Doctor Sox also pursued a relationship with Francine. Ari Membrane had been brought back from the planet Dippy, a very stupid name I know. She had reconciled with the professor but they had not gotten back together, they had to take things very slow. She stayed close with her two babies, trying to catch up on years of birthdays, Christmases, and events she had missed. Gaz talked to her every day she could and even when she couldn't. Sometimes she called just to hear her voice and make sure she was not dreaming, that her mother was alive and only a warp jump away. The other person brought back was the long lost exiled Irken, Gurge. It was odd because in some way this was a relative of Gaz, at least it was of the actual Queen's. Even if it wasn't he still swore loyalty to her and eventually he and Tenn got together, which was wonderful for everyones sake.

A shrine was put up for all the following featuring most prominently Rift and in his and his aunts honor they made it allowable for Gallkins to become invaders. Zim visited Gall often with Gaz and she told Cazzma that she could indeed be an honorary aunt to her children when they were born. That made her happy. There had been more mixed breeds because of the cohabiting with their sister planet. At some point Krit started taking a liking to a young Gallkin girl who worked now making their ships much faster and better. They were usually hanging out together, blushing shyly at each other.

Gir and Pixi dated, the term date here meaning he held her hand and was obnoxious and affectionate. So really nothing changed, she only tolerated it more. The computer was kept solely to Zim but you could hear his voice and sarcasm in a lot of electronics, people seemed to like being insulted but it was not the same as the real deal. As far as the other Irkens in the group, Skoodge got a big promotion, he was still an invader but he was also the flight captains as well as planet recon. Krit had become a trainer of young soldiers and tended to the wounded after wards. He was exceedingly skilled in battle and remained to be one if not the fastest of his kind. Minimoose stayed the same and still was very close to Gaz, after years of staying with her he'd grown very fond though Gir was often jealous. He'd become more jealous in a month or two, because Gaz's stomach was decently sized and she was due any time now. Tak's own pregnancy had slowed down the show and Dib couldn't risk her or the baby getting hurt by a demonic possession or something. She was a pure skeptic in such things but went along with it anyways.

Zim's face was pressed against Gaz's stomach, every now and then his antenna went up. "They're speaking to me."

"What are they saying?"

"They are saying they are ready to meet their amaaaaziingg mighty and powerful and extremely handsome birth bringer!"

"Aren't I the birth bringer? I'm the one who has to push them out."

"Yes yes but I did all the work," zim suggested with a cocked brow and a smug smirk. She smacked him hard across the face but he had gotten used to her doing that. Strangely or perhaps no so strangely he was a bit of a masochist and kinda liked it. He rubbed the stinging red mark on his face. "Ow."

"Pft. Serves you right."

"You can be so cruel to me, you know," he lamented dramatically, putting his arm over his eye and letting out a heavy sigh. "Oh the travesties the almighty King of Irk has to deal with!"

"Let me break out the tiny violin," Gaz recountered, rolled her eyes.

It wasn't too long before four tiny new members of the Irken empire were born, getting to meet their pig-headed father and their pig obsessed mother. There was an equal amount, two boys and two girls. They all had different colored eyes but most shared a little bit of purple hair, some having purple antenna to match. There was the first born, named Orianna, a spin off of her mother's name then her brother, Orin. Orianna had blue eyes while Orin had gold like his mom. The second daughter, third child, looked the most like Zim and he named her Mimzy, which when rearranged spelled Zimmy and he thought it was soooooo clever. The last was a boy who they called Sol, the Spanish word for sun which was also Zim's idea and this time it really was clever. Since the sun was the brightest star he knew of and this was also his son. Sol had red eyes but sort of pink red. None had purple eyes and that was good because both of them would hate to be reminded of Tak.

Tak herself had twins, one with purple eyes and one with startling brown eyes, the first in Irken history. Funnily enough the one with purple eyes needed to wear glasses but both had a high British accent. The boy with purple eyes they named Calvin and the girl they called Pip. There was never any ill will towards the children so Gaz and Tak allowed their kids to play together but the parents didn't speak or come near each other unless the kids forced them to. Zim was a great father, despite his inexperience, doting and spoiling his little smeets while also teaching them.

They got the grasp of English far better than they did though one had gotten his weird quirk for talking in third person, it was Mimzy or Mim as she was more often called. Invader Mim was the spitting image and similar name to her father and she was a real daddy's girl though all the kids loved their mother. Gaz wasn't strict with them but did not tolerate certain things. For the most part she was lax on rules and gave them her undivided attention so that they would never feel lonesome. Their eyes lit up when they went to Earth or New Irk as it was called because Zim was not allowed to name it Planet Zim and Gaz didn't want to call it Planet Gaz.

It was just a holding name until they could figure out something really sweet to name it. The children all met their uncle Louie, aunt Peyoopi, and their cousins who all took to each other faster than a speeding comet. Some of their kids loved New Irk more than old Irk and wanted to stay there when they got older, others wanted to invade planets and cause mayhem. Either one was fine. They all had a love hate relationship with Gir but so did everyone but they all liked Krit enough to accept him as just another brother, and Zim treated him like another son.

However Zim was expecting a new son in due time, his wild undying fervor had not been put to a fizzle because of all of this. It was going to be a son and a daughter or two daughters or two sons. In total he would have six smeets, just like he had wanted. Gaz also had what she wanted. She had Zim, she had her children, she had all the robots, she had pizza, and she had two planets she lorded over. It was good to be Queen, to say the least. Even as a royal she had never stopped wearing whatever she wanted though she was frequently in the black dress of the prior queen and she also never stopped gaming, getting all her spawn addicted to it and actually pretty much every Orken had a console or two to play with. Gaz still reigned as the undefeated champion of gamers across multitudes of galaxies but even if she wasn't, she didn't mind. She had won the best game of all time. She had won life.


End file.
